Yo te vi crecer
by Carrie10
Summary: Ella era una chica de 16 años.Él su mejor amigo desde que puede recordar. Ella siente un profundo amor por él, pero la vida no nos pregunta lo que queremos. Sakura deberá aprender que a veces solo podemos contemplarla felicidad de los que amamos
1. Default Chapter

**Capitulo 1: La chica en que me he convertido.**

¡Hola! Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, soy una estudiante de secundaria y tengo 16 años. Llevo a cabo mis estudios en la secundaria de Tomoeda, ciudad en la que resido desde que nací. Aún no tengo muy claro lo que deseo hacer en el futuro pero sea lo que sea sé que voy a dar todo de mí para que salga bien. Cada mañana me levanto temprano para ir al instituto, o al menos lo intento ya que me cuesta un poco madrugar por las mañanas. Ago el almuerzo para mi hermano y para mí. Toya, así se llama mi hermano. Es un joven de melena oscura y ojos ceñudos al que por desgracia quiero demasiado. Se la pasa molestándome o haciendo comentarios poco adecuados. Además, tiene un instinto de protección sumamente desarrollado, con decir que no deja que ni un solo muchacho se me acerque... y eso que solo lo hacen como amigos por qué seamos sinceros, nadie se interesaría por mí. ¿Qué por qué? Simple. Soy una muchacha tetiplana, sin caderas ni curvas por ningún lado, llevo gafas y además soy demasiado alta y larguirucha. Lo único que tengo de bonito, según mi hermano, son los ojos pero claro, con las gafas apenas se ven. ¿Saben? Los ojos los heredé de mi madre, Nadesiko. Ella tenía el par de ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca. En realidad mucho más hermosos y grandes que los míos, decorados con hermosas y largas pestañas. ¡Ojalá yo hubiera salido tan hermosa como ella... Ah claro, que no se lo he comentado! Mi madre era modelo, y no una modelo cualquiera, no... ella salía en las portadas de todas las revistas de moda internacionales. Lucía en todas las fotos finísimos vestidos y costosos conjuntos. Era delicada, fina y elegante. Los medios la describían como "Un diamante en flor" y no era para menos. Tenía una larga cabellera negra que le caía en rizos ondulados y una piel pálida y tersa. Todas sus curvas estaban perfectamente alineadas y lucía en todas las fotos con una reluciente sonrisa. Sí... mi madre era una belleza. Por desgracia murió a mis tres años de cáncer. Mi padre nos contó, a mi hermano y a mí, que sufría leucemia y que hacía tiempo que su cuerpo no respondía a los tratamientos. Murió con 27 años, pero sé que fue muy feliz. Al cabo de cinco años también murió mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto. A él le recuerdo mucho más que a mi madre. Era arqueólogo y decano en la universidad. Sabía cocinar a la perfección y también era un manitas con las tareas del hogar, el jardín, los deportes... también vi videos en los que salía bailando con mi madre ¡y que videos! Parecían realmente profesionales. Yo le decía a mi padre que tendrían que haberse dedicado al baile pero él siempre me respondía que para él lo más importante era estar con mi madre, hicieran lo que hicieran en la vida. Se amaban mucho, y yo les amaba mucho también. Toya se parece físicamente a mi padre, aunque claro, él no necesita de gafas y su pelo no es color café como lo fue el de mi padre. Murió como ya he mencionado antes, cinco años después de que mi madre nos dejara. Una noche salió tarde de trabajar, estaba cansado, cogió el coche y se le cruzó un animal en la carretera. Lo único que sabemos a parte de eso es que no tubo tiempo de reaccionar y el coche salió disparado chocando contra un árbol violentamente. Mi padre se golpeó la cabeza y no pudo superarlo. Murió al instante, según los médicos, sin dolor.

¡Pero no voy a ponerme triste! Ahora iré a preparar el desayuno y luego iré a la secundaría. Hoy empieza un nuevo curso y debo llegar a tiempo.

Sakura bajó corriendo la escalera e ingresó a la cocina tatareando una canción. Mientras se ataba el delantal aprisa el aceite se iba calentando en la sartén y la leche en el microondas. Abrió un armario y sacó la masa para hacer unas tortitas y luego cogió un par de huevos del frigorífico.

¡Toya! ¡¿De que quieres las tortitas!- Su voz resonó estridente por toda la casa mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta. No hubo respuesta así que cogió aire con fuerza para gritar aún más fuerte cuando una mano aplastó su cabeza por atrás.

No hace falta que grites monstruo, vas a despertar todo el vecindario con esa bocota tuya.- Sakura frunció el ceño con enfado para propinar luego un golpe con su pie en la rodilla de su hermano.

No soy un monstruo.- Toya estaba gimiendo de dolor para total satisfacción de Sakura.- Si no me dices de que quieres las tortas te las doy a puntapiés.

¿No sabes ni preparar unas tortitas sin causar estragos?- La muchacha levantó nuevamente el pie pero esta vez su hermano la pilló a tiempo cogiendo su pierna al vuelo. Pero un poco de masa cayó al suelo haciendo que resbalase y acabaran ambos en el piso. Se miraron doloridos y sin poder evitarlo empezaron a reír a carcajadas. Estaban cubiertos de masa de torta por todos lados. – Creo que hoy tendrás que preparar otra cosa.

Creo que hay un poco de beicon en la nevera, ¿te apetece con los huevos?- Toya acarició cariñosamente la cabeza de su hermana pequeña. – Prepares lo que prepares sabrá como mil demonios, los monstruos no saben cocinar.

¡Ya deja de molestarme hermano! ¡Sabes que cocino bien!

Algo tenías que saber hacer...

Anda cállate y limpia esto mientras acabo el desayuno o no llegaré a la secundaría.

Toya es medico y ha sido quien ha cuidado de mí desde los ocho años. Él tenía dieciocho recién cumplidos, pero trabaja y estudiaba a la vez y con la herencia que nos dejó mi padre pudimos salir adelante. Yo le quiero mucho.

Venga monstruo date prisa que mis tripas están rugiendo.- Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué...

Bien... tras haber acabado por fin el desayuno ahora ya estoy camino a la secundaria Tomoeda. Cuando era pequeña hacia el recorrido con patines, pero ahora me he acostumbrado a ir en bicicleta. Ya es suficiente tener esta pinta de cría como para encima hacer cosas de niña. La vestimenta de nuestra secundaría es bastante bonita. Ahora que hace calor llevamos una camisa de manga corta de color azul celeste con una corbata azul marino que tiene solo una rayita en el mismo color que la camisa. La falda es bastante corta (demasiado para mi gusto) y plisada, también en color azul marino. Luego solo llevamos unos calcetines claros en color celeste y unas merceditas a conjunto con la falda y la corbata. (para quién no lo sepa las merceditas son un tipo de zapato). Todos los chicos de mi instituto adoran la falda del uniforme. Se sientan en las escaleras haciendo ver que charlan pero lo que en verdad les interesa es mirar por debajo de las faldas cuando pasan las chicas. Por eso casi todas llevamos unos pantalones ciclistas debajo, a mí me resultan la mar de cómodos para ir en bicicleta, aunque dudo que nadie intente mirarme a mí. ¡OH! Ya veo el edificio y ¡ah! Ahí esta Tomoyo.

Ella es Tomoyo Daidouji, va a mi misma clase y nos conocemos desde la guardería. Se podría decir que prácticamente hemos pasado toda nuestra vida juntas. Es mi mejor amiga además de ser algo así como mi prima ya que su madre y la mía lo eran. Tomoyo es una de las chicas más populares de la escuela. ¿Ven su hermosa cabellera negra? La lleva tan larga en honor a mi madre. Sonomi Daidouji, la madre de Tomoyo, quiso que su hija se pareciera a mi madre Nadesiko porqué así podía acordarse de ella todos los días. La quería mucho y aún la echa muchísimo de menos. Pero siguiendo con Tomoyo. Ella tiene todo lo que yo siempre he deseado. Hermoso rostro, bellas líneas, ojos profundos y misteriosos, piel suave y blanca... pero sobretodo tiene una dulzura y carisma que la hacen ser muy especial. Tiene adicción por la moda y también gusta de filmar todo cuanto puede, en especial a mí, aunque yo no entiendo por qué lo hace, si yo no tengo nada que merezca la pena filmar. Tomoyo es como un palmo más baja que yo, aunque no es bajita, sino más bien soy yo la que se pasa de alta.

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- ¿La han oído? Hermosa voz ¿no es así?. Tomoyo también posee una voz digna de los más bellos ángeles. Canta en el coro y gana todos los concursos a los que se anima a participar. Ella dice que no es para tanto, pero claro esta que la modestia es una más de sus tantas virtudes.

¡Buenos días Tomoyo-chan!- Le sonrío como siempre, de oreja a oreja, y ella me responde con una dulce sonrisa. Todas las mañanas son así. Bueno... todas las mañanas en las que consigo llegar temprano...

Buenos días Saku-chan, Tomoyo...- ¡OH! Aquí esta él. Shaoran Li. Al igual que Tomoyo lo conozco desde que tengo memoria y juntos hemos pasado las mil y una aventuras. ¿Ven mi sonrojo? ¿Notorio verdad? Así es, Shaoran Li es también mi primer amor, o debería decir, mi amor platónico.

Cuando éramos críos siempre salíamos a jugar a un bosque muy cercano al parque ueno. Se decía que allí habitaban espíritus y que a veces sucedían cosas malas. Yo, que siempre he sido una miedosa nata, me cogía a su camisa a la que oía algún sonido extraño y no me separaba en horas. Él acostumbraba a reírse de mí y yo me enfadaba, pero luego siempre era amable conmigo, en realidad siempre lo ha sido... Lo amé desde el primer momento que lo vi, estoy segura de ello, pero no fue hasta hace dos años que me di cuenta. ¿Por qué? Simple... fue hace dos años que las chicas empezaron a mostrar interés por él, y él por ellas. Yo me enfadaba cuando lo veía sonreír con alguien que no fuéramos Tomoyo o yo, y me entristecía cuando no volvíamos juntos a casa por qué tenía cosas que hacer. Pasé en ese estado de medio-enfado, medio-triste durante un par de meses y no sé como pero me di cuenta. Cuando me sonreía se me olvidaban todos los problemas, cuando jugando me cogía en sus brazos o me hacía cosquillas se me aceleraba el corazón y mis mejillas se tornaban rosadas, ¡qué digo rosadas! ¡Moradas! Y un día, simplemente, lo supe; le amaba, le amaba como jamás podré amar a nadie más. Pero jamás se lo he dicho. ¿Cómo podría? ¿Acaso no le ven? El cabello le cae por la frente en mechones color chocolate, sus cejas son firmes y sus ojos profundos océanos ambarinos. Tiene la piel sensualmente bronceada y una sonrisa devastadora, cuando se digna a sonreír claro, porqué la verdad es que cuesta arrancarle una sonrisa. Pero yo siempre lo consigo con mis payasadas, incluso le provoco carcajadas a veces con mis monerías. Además Shaoran tiene un cuerpo perfectamente desarrollado, demasiado en realidad para la edad que tiene. A pesar de ser una chica alta él me saca una cabeza y tiene brazos y piernas realmente fuertes. Es normal que las chicas babeen por él por qué Shaoran es... es... simplemente... perfecto... Junto con Tomoyo son los ídolos de la escuela y bueno yo... soy simplemente la amiga de los ídolos de la escuela. Siempre que se me acerca un chico es para conseguir el teléfono de Tomoyo, y si es una chica el de Shoaran. No es que yo sea una chica impopular, no, eso no, no me quejo en realidad. Tengo muchos amigos pues soy muy extrovertida, pero sólo me ven como tal, una amiga... Al igual que Shaoran. Bueno... tal vez no... él siempre dice que me ve como a una hermana pequeña. Tal vez porqué es dos años mayor que yo. Este año empieza la universidad, pero como es contigua a la secundaría Tomoeda podré verle igualmente todos los días.

¡Buenos días Shaoran-kun!- Le saludo efusivamente como siempre y reprimo uno de mis sonrojos causando la risa de Tomoyo que le saluda amablemente.

Veo que has logrado levantarte temprano gatita.- Ya estamos con el mote... A los diez años, yo entonces tenía ocho, Shaoran decidió que me pondría ese mote, "gatita", decía que era perfecto para una mandrosa remolona como yo. Pero yo no le veo el parecido, los gatos son muy astutos y yo soy una inocentona que se lo cree todo... si aún me creo las historias que cuenta Yamasaki... pero en fin. No puedo protestar si me lo dice mi Shao, se que lo hace con cariño, al igual que el baka de mi hermano, aunque a él si que no le perdono.

¡Hai! Logré levantarme por esta vez. A partir de ahora me esforzaré en ser puntual.

Dudo que lo logres gatita, eres remolona por naturaleza.- Vale... ahora si que no puedo evitar fruncir el ceño... por mucho que sea él quién lo diga.

¡Deja de meterte conmigo!

Nunca, es lo único que me divierte de estar contigo.- Le saco la lengua infantilmente y sigo mi camino con la bicicleta hasta el parking. Vale, le adoro, pero a veces es tan... tan... pesado. Aunque aún no llevo separada de él dos segundos y ya me arrepiento de haberme ido. En cuanto aparco la bici corro para alcanzarles pero solo veo a Tomoyo.

¿Y Shaoran?

Tenía prisa así que se ha adelantado.- Dejo escapar un suspiro. Odio cuando se va sin despedirse.- ¿Le has visto en vacaciones?

Claro, pero ya no es como antes que quedábamos todos los días. Ahora siempre tiene "cosas que hacer". Me pregunto que serán esas "cosas" a las que se refiere siempre.

Puede que este saliendo con alguien.- Al momento en que ha dicho esto he sentido como mi corazón daba un vuelco y el color se me iba del rostro. Tomoyo rectifica rápidamente notando al instante que se le había escapado un comentario muy desafortunado para mí.- Aunque no lo creo... nos lo habría dicho... además... no sé... no parece interesado en ninguna...

No sé...- Es en estos momentos en los que me siento aún más desastre de lo que soy. Y es cierto, el siempre ha estado cuidando de mí. Soy una niña para él, su hermanita pequeña, su gatita. Jamás podría verme como una chica, y en realidad lo entiendo, luzco como una cría. Tuve que arreglar dos veces el uniforme para que me quedara bien de pecho y cintura. Soy demasiado delgada y tengo dos palos por piernas.

Vamos Sakura-chan, por un día que llegas puntual apresurémonos. Quiero hablar con todos antes de que nos presenten el nuevo curso.

¡Sí!- Sonrío como siempre y las dos corremos hasta el aula.

Ha sido sin lugar a dudas un día largo. Nos han presentado a tantos profesores nuevos que siento que la cabeza me va a estallar. Además, han mezclado nuestras clases y hay un montón de alumnos nuevos que no conozco de nada. Demasiados nombres que recordar para una cabeza tan hueca como la mía. Si a eso le sumamos el itinerario de este año, en concreto el de mates, creo que el dolor de cabeza aumenta.

En fin Sakura-chan, debo irme ya. ¿Te acompaño un trozo?- Tomoyo siempre tan amable.

No es necesario, tu casa queda muy lejos de la mía, no hace falta que rodees camino. Puedo volver sola.

Como quieras. Nos vemos mañana.

Sí, hasta mañana Tomoyo-chan.- La despido con la mano mientras cojo la bicicleta. Ella se va andando. Su casa no queda lejos de la secundaría. Al contrario que la mía, que esta a unos dos kilómetros más o menos. Por eso cojo la bicicleta. Miro hacia atrás. La universidad se levanta majestuosa al lado de la secundaría Tomoeda. Ya apenas quedan estudiantes por allí.- Shaoran debe haberse ido ya...- Dejo escapar un suspiro y empiezo el camino de vuelta a casa. Siempre me distraigo mirando el paisaje y contemplando los comercios por los que paso, pero hoy no tengo demasiadas ganas. Realmente me ha fatigado la jornada. Ahora lo único que quiero es llegar a casa, preparar la cena y disponerme a dormir. Mañana será otro día y tal vez pueda hablar un rato con él... hoy no he podido... ¿Desde cuando esta tan ocupado Shaoran?

¡Por fin en mi habitación! Ya he recogido la cocina, hecho la colada y limpiado la planta baja, creo que mañana haré la de arriba... mi hermano ha llegado también muy cansado, pero aún así me ha ayudado a recoger todo, siempre lo hace, por mucho que trabaje. Ahora debe estar en el despacho revisando los informes de sus nuevos pacientes, realmente creo que trabaja demasiado. Desde niño siempre ha sido muy responsable, en contraste conmigo que no se me da demasiado bien el tema... yo soy más bien alocada e imprevisible. Creo que me levantaré y le prepararé una taza de leche bien calentita. Sí, eso haré. Pero ¿eh? Sonrió para mí misma. Un ruido en mi ventana ha parado mis pasos. Mi corazón da un brinco de contento y salgo apresurada para asomarme a la ventana. Ahí esta... siempre tan guapo. ¿Por qué le sienta tan bien el verde? Bueno... en verdad le queda bien cualquier cosa que se ponga pero cuando va de verde...

Buenas noches gatita.

¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde?- Él me sonríe. Como adoro que lo haga.

¡Baja!

Es muy tarde- ¿Y qué? Si me muero de ganas de verle. Si estoy ya pensando donde he dejado mi jersey para bajar a su lado.

Eso no importa, no puedo dormir, y si yo no puedo dormir, tú tampoco.- Le miro ceñuda.- ¿Dormir? ¡Vaya forma de desperdiciar el tiempo pudiendo estar contigo! ¡Claro que bajo! Cojo el jersey, unas bambas y salgo pitando. Pero... ahora me acuerdo de algo...

Un momento, tardo un minuto.

Tras unos minutos en los que hago lo que tengo que hacer bajo por el árbol que esta junto a mi habitación para que mi hermano no se entere de mi ausencia. Hace tantos años que lo hago que ya no necesito siquiera mirar donde están las ramas. Y allí esta Shaoran, mirándome con una cara fingida de molestia.

¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

Tenía que hacerle una taza de leche a Toya, ha venido muy cansado y esta leyendo unos informes. No quería que se acostara muy tarde, así que le he llevado un poco de leche con miel para que se relajara y le entrara sueño. Nunca falla.- le sonrío y él me devuelve la sonrisa con ternura. ¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así conmigo? Se le ve tan... tan... ¡tierno!

No se porqué te preocupas tanto por el baka de tu hermano.

Ni yo.- le cojo del brazo como siempre y ambos montamos en su bicicleta. Ya sé a donde vamos. Todas las noches que me viene a buscar, que últimamente son mucho menos frecuentes, vamos al templo Tsukimine. Hay un hermoso lago en los jardines y nos sentamos bajo la copa de un árbol a hablar de todo lo que nos apetece. Adoro esas noches... las espero con impaciencia y se me hacen cortas.

Ahora estamos bajando la carretera que nos deja justo en la entrada. Tiene una pendiente bastante pronunciada así que siempre tengo que aferrarme a su cintura por tal de no caer. No puedo describir la sensación que tengo al rozarle. Solo son un par de minutos, pero son los mejores del día. Puedo sentir su masculina fragancia y fantasear con la idea de estar siempre así, abrazada a él. Pero el tiempo transcurre rápido, y me veo obligada a soltarle demasiado pronto. Entra veloz con la bici al templo, estoy acostumbrada a su forma de conducirla pero creedme, jamás podré evitar que el estomago me suba a la boca cuando esquiva a esa velocidad los árboles del templo. Y al fin llegamos. El lago. Es tan hermoso... aunque a veces creo que si lo veo tan perfecto es por qué estoy con él. Shaoran deja la bici en el suelo con cuidado y se sienta en nuestro árbol. Tras su espalda quedan dos nombres grabados en la corteza, los nuestros. No están entrelazados ni hay ningún corazón no se crean (aunque me gustaría...) sólo están allí escritos junto a la fecha del día que encontramos ese lugar, nuestro lugar especial. Yo me acerco al lago y rozo con mis dedos las aguas cristalinas. No tardo en apartarlos mientras dibujo una mueca.

¡Esta fría!- Oigo la risa de Shaoran a mis espaldas y no puedo evitar sonrojarme. ¡Siempre me comporto como una niña! En realidad lo que más deseo es sentarme junto a él, muy cerca, y así poder notar su calor, pero me quedo allí, intentando calmarme. No sé si puedo permanecer cerca de él sin decirle todo. Son muchas las veces en las que he pensado en confesarle lo que siento. Pero tengo miedo de que todo se estropee, de asustarlo y que nuestra amistad se desvanezca ante mis ojos sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero el impulso esta ahí, y tengo miedo de que algún día se me escape y cause un desastre que nunca podría reparar.

¡Claro que está fría! Las noches aún no son tan cálidas por mucho que estemos en abril.- Shaoran se levanta y se sienta a mi lado. Le miró y le saco la lengua infantilmente de nuevo. – ¿Seguro que no tienes frío con ese jersey tan fino que llevas?- Miró mi ropa. He cogido un suéter de color rosa pálido y debajo solo llevo unos téjanos piratas. Pero no siento ningún frío, no al menos cuando estoy con él.

Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Él me sonríe de nuevo.- Estas sonriendo mucho hoy... ¿ha pasado algo nuevo?- Entonces pasa algo que jamás había visto antes en él. ¿Su cara se ha puesto roja y ha desviado la mirada avergonzado?- ¿Ocurre algo Shao?

En realidad... Sakura ¿prometes que jamás lo contarás a nadie?

¿Acaso aún no confías en mí?- Él me sonríe y se acerca más a mí. Parece emocionado. Jamás había visto a Shaoran así. Tiene el rostro iluminado y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Dónde está su ceño habitual?

Pues verás Sakura... en realidad no se como empezar... pero si no se lo cuento a alguien explotaré.

¿Tú? ¿El siempre introvertido Shaoran al que tengo que darle de puntapiés para sonsacarle algo?¿Tú queriendo contar algo por propia voluntad? Madre mía esto es gordo.

¡Ah! Ya déjalo Saku si no quieres no te lo cuento y punto, creo que algún animalejo de por aquí podrá escucharme mejor que tú.- Le cojo amigablemente del hombro y lo giro mientras me río con fuerza ante su fingido berrinche.

Vale, vale. Sólo bromeaba. Es que se te ve cambiado... no sé...

¿Sí?- Ahí va otra vez ese sonrojo. Esta muy gracioso así todo rojito, parece un farolito de navidad. ¿Me pondré yo así también al verlo? Un segundo... ¿pero por qué se sonroja ahora de repente cuando no lo ha hecho nunca? ¿Qué le da tanta vergüenza?

¡Y bien... tanto misterio me esta matando! ¿Has visto un fantasma en la universidad, a un profesor abusando de una alumna, has matado a alguien y la culpa te esta acechando o...?

¡Quieres dejar de decir bobadas Sakura! Si callaras podría contártelo gatita.- Ahora soy yo la que me sonrojo. Así que solo le miro fijamente y asiento con la cabeza. El viento mueve sus cabellos despeinándolos un poco más, los ojos le brillan con la luz de la Luna y con esa cara tan roja casi puedo decir que tiene luz propia. – Verás Sakura... es que hoy en la universidad he conocido a una persona.- Él me mira vergonzosamente pero yo no logro entender nada.

Ajá.- le doy una señal de que le estoy escuchando para que prosiga, pero por alguna razón parece resultarle difícil.

Y bueno... es... bueno... que me ha parecido alguien especial...

Sí...

Y bueno... nos hemos puesto a hablar... y nos hemos caído bien... y en fin.. bueno pues esto...- Mis nervios estaban ya que no podía más.

¡¿Shoaran quieres dejar de balbucear de una vez y contarme que pasa?¿Qué hay de raro en hacer amigos nuevos!- Él me mira con una sonrisa entre tímida y avergonzada. Ahora si que no entiendo nada.

Es que no se trata de eso Sakura... creo que... ¡creo que me gusta!- Mi corazón dio tal salto que creo que mi cuerpo entero ha dado el bote. No entiendo nada... ahora sí que estaba perdida en la confusión. ¿Qué le gusta? ¿Esa persona le gusta? ¿Me esta hablando que le cae bien o quizá...?- ¡Tendrías que verla Saku! Es la chica más hermosa que jamás he visto y tiene una sonrisa de un valor superior a un millón de dólares.- A cada palabra que dice el corazón se me va acelerando, noto que el color de mi piel ha pasado de pálido a realmente pálido, y mis manos están sudando a mares a pesar de tenerlas en contacto con la fría hierba.- Su nombre es Rika Sasaki y estudia también arquitectura. ¡Te encantará! Tiene...

¡Un momento un momento! A ver que me aclare... ¿me estas diciendo que has ido hoy a la universidad, por primera vez en tu vida, has entrado en clase, has conocido a una persona, una chica, has hablado con ella un rato y te has enamorado de ella?.- Mi corazón quería salirse de mi boca tan rápido como me habían salido esas palabras.

¡NO!- Una sensación de alivio me recorrió por entera- es muy pronto para hablar de amor Sakura, pero... me gusta... me gusta mucho... Me siento ridículo diciendo todo esto.- ¡Ay dios, me he tranquilizado demasiado pronto.- Pero Saku... cuando la veas lo entenderás. Tiene unos hermosos ojos marrones, un pelo suave y sedoso que forma su hermosa media melena castaña. Tiene una voz dulce y melodiosa y una sonrisa... o Saku deberías ver su sonrisa. Iluminaría hasta el lugar más oscuro de la tierra. – Shaoran esta tan inmerso en su mundo de perfección que no se da cuenta de mi cara en estos momentos. Pero sé que luzco espantosa, es decir, más de lo habitual. Noto los pedacitos de mi corazón cayendo lentamente desde mi plano pecho hasta él estomago donde se retuercen provocándome vértigo. Me siento mareada de repente y por un instante tengo la necesidad de apartar la mirada de su emocionado rostro para clavarla en el césped. Ha conocido a una chica... le ha bastado sólo un día para sentir todo eso por una persona. Jamás había visto tanta felicidad en su rostro y debería alegrarme mucho por él. Esta tan feliz que casi contagia alegría, casi, por qué a mí me ha robado la poca luz que sentía en mi fastidioso día. – ¿Sakura estas escuchándome?- La mención de mi nombre me hace volver a la realidad y al mirar sus ojos me apresuro a fingir una sonrisa. Una demasiado grande pero que parece funcionar.

¡Claro! ¡Me alegro mucho Shao! Pareces... feliz...

¿Feliz? ¡Mucho más que eso Sakura! No sé describir la sensación que tengo.. pero cuando la veo... cuando la miro...

Sientes que el corazón se te oprime a la vez que un torbellino de mariposas acarician tu estomago mientras la más profunda de las alegrías nace en tu interior. Y crees que te podrías pasar el resto de tu vida solo mirando su rostro y sintiendo su voz.- Las palabras han salido de mí solas pero enseguida noto por el rostro de Shao que me he pasado.- Es un suponer...

¿Acaso tu también sientes algo por alguien gatita?- Su sonrisa es maliciosa, sé que solo esta jugando, pero en este momento siento unas inmensas ganas de gritarle que le quiero, que siempre le he querido, solo a él y que la sola idea de que este interesado en una chica me destroza por dentro y quema mi ser como las mismas llamas del infierno lo harían.

¿Yo? Anda ya Shao, ya sabes que soy una cría y que no me interesan los hombres ni yo a ellos. – Intento parecer tranquila y bromear para así poder empujarle amistosamente y alejar mi mirada de él. Pero en un veloz movimiento se acerca aún más a mí y levanta mi barbilla con sus dedos obligándome a mirarle a los ojos.

Jamás vuelvas a decir eso. Sakura... tú eres mi mejor amiga, una persona muy especial y con un corazón grandioso. Algún día alguien te descubrirá y te amara profundamente por ser quien eres. No digas que ningún hombre se interesa en ti por que ya verás como dentro de poco alguno conseguirá arrancarte todos y cada uno de tus suspiros.- Madre mía... ¿por qué tiene que mirarme tan fijamente con esos ojos tan serios? Esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos...

Gra...Gracias...sé que algún día... alguien se fijará en mí...- Él me sonríe y se levanta veloz dejándome una sensación de frialdad donde antes estaba su calor. Un pequeño viento corre por mi espalda y me provoca un escalofrío.

Vamos, se hace tarde y vas a coger frío. Además... si no te llevo pronto a casa mañana llegarás más tarde que de costumbre gatita.- Finjo un pequeño berrinche mientras él corre hacia la bicicleta y yo le persigo. Ambos nos subimos a la bici y empezamos el camino de vuelta. Pero mientras subimos la calle y me cojo levemente a su cintura no puedo evitar que un par de lágrimas se deslicen por mis mejillas. Si tan solo supiera que hace mucho tiempo que él roba todos y cada uno de mis suspiros... Shaoran...

Continuará...

Comentarios de la autora: Hola! Una nueva historia! Sí, sí, sé que tengo un montón y que no actualizo y que soy la menos indicada para escribir otra historia. Pero es que cada vez que leo mis historias y veo lo mal redactadas que están me deprimo y no sé como continuarlas. Por eso quiero esforzarme al máximo y les prometo que esta la voy a actualizar muy seguido. Y las otras claro... pero a un ritmo más lento. Al contrario que con mis otras historias esta me sale muy natural porqué tiene una trama muy simple, pero aún así hermosa. Sé exactamente como se siente cada personaje y tengo claro lo que quiero que suceda. Sólo espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que me dejen comentarios para saber si les ha gustado y continuarla.

Pst: Le he puesto gafas a Sakura y Shoaran se siente atraído por Rika... no hay magia y además tienen edades y vidas distintas. Como pueden ver no sigue la serie, es una historia paralela en la que uso los personajes de Card Captor Sakura que adoramos todas. Aún faltan muchos por salir, no se lo pierdan!

Un beso, con mucho cariño, Carrie.


	2. Capitulo2

**Un día terriblemente malo**

¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!- Oigo la voz de Tomoyo llamándome a mis espaldas. Estoy andando en dirección al edificio de la secundaria Tomoeda y ya he aparcado mi bicicleta, o al menos eso creo pues no recuerdo tan siquiera haber salido hoy de casa. Simplemente he hecho todo mecánicamente sin pensar en lo que hacía. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que le he preparado un desayuno horrible hoy al pobre Toya, aunque no se ha quejado... que raro...

Buenos días Tomoyo...- Soy conciente de que mi voz suena completamente desanimada, pero no tengo fuerzas ni tan siquiera para fingir que no me ocurre nada. Tomoyo ha parecido notarlo pues se acerca a mí y se me queda mirando con preocupación. Pero rápidamente cambia y me muestra una radiante sonrisa.

¡Has logrado levantarte temprano hoy también Saku-chan! Eso solo puede significar que estas madurando amiga.- Si ella supiera que no he dormido en toda la noche y que por eso he llegado temprano. Pero no quiero preocuparla. ¿Qué le diría? "Hola Tomoyo, mira he llegado temprano por qué no he pegado ojo en toda la noche pensando en que "mi Shaoran" esta colgado de una chica que ni tan siquiera conoce desde hace más de 24 horas, y para colmo me lo ha contado solo a mí con una sonrisa tan sumamente gigante que pensaba que se le iba a desmontar la mandíbula." No puedo decirle eso... primero, por qué no quiero que se preocupe y me trate de una forma diferente y segundo, por qué le prometí a Shaoran que no se lo contaría a nadie, aunque sea la misma Tomoyo. Así que solo me queda hacer un esfuerzo e intentar sonreír cuando no este a solas.

¡Sí! Aunque me ha costado no creas...- Bien, parece que funciona. Ella me ha sonreído y me ha cogido suavemente de la mano arrastrándome hasta el salón.- ¿Qué nos toca a primera hora Tomoyo-chan?- He estado tan inmersa en mis pensamientos que ni he mirado el horario. Suerte que hice la maleta antes de irme ayer por la noche con Shao que sino...

Hay Saku que despistada eres... nos tocan dos horas de matemáticas. Luego tenemos una hora de ingles y si no recuerdo mal las tres últimas horas son historia, y dos horas de educación física. – Genial, ahora si que ni fuerzas de sonreír tengo... Matemáticas... dos horas nada menos... – Te ha cambiado la cara Sakura-chan, sé que odias las matemáticas pero míralo de este modo, las dos últimas horas toca educación física.

Claro... hay que mirarlo así...- Con los hombros agachados voy hacia mi nuevo pupitre, el de Tomoyo queda en segunda fila pero el mío esta bastante más atrás. Me siento pesadamente y dejo mis cosas encima de la mesa sin ningún cuidado y causando un ruido estrepitoso. Toda la clase se ha girado a mirarme. Lo que me faltaba. Me siento y dejo descansar mi cabeza sobre la mesa con un suspiro.

Estoy completamente seguro de que una sonrisa luciría mucho más hermosa en tu rostro que esa cara tan larga. – Una voz masculina muy suave resuena muy cerca de mí, demasiado en realidad. Levanto mi vista con desgana y lo que veo ante mis ojos me sorprende. Los abro inmensamente y un rubor cubre mis mejillas. El chico que esta sentado frente a mi mesa esta girado hacia mí y tiene apoyados sus codos en mi pupitre. En sus manos tiene una pequeña margarita de color blanco y sonrosado. Mis ojos pasan de la flor a él, y de él otra vez a la flor. – ¿No piensas cogerla? Mira que la he cogido del jarrón solo para ti.- Parpadeo confundida pero la tomo con cuidado.

Gra..Gracias...- Él me sonríe. La verdad es que no había reparado en él hasta ahora, debe ser uno de los muchos alumnos nuevos de este año.

De nada... me llamo Eriol Hiraguisawa.

Yo Kinomoto, Sakura Kinomoto.- Vuelve a sonreírme. ¿Es que tiene que tener permanentemente esa sonrisa en su cara? Aunque parece muy amable...

¿Por qué estas triste?- Vale... ahora sí que estoy a cuadros. ¿Tanto se me nota que un completo desconocido tiene que enterarse?

No...no estoy triste. ¿Por qué lo dices?

Por qué has entrado sin mirar tan siquiera por donde ibas, has dejado caer descuidadamente tus cosas sobre la mesa y te has sentado pesadamente y dejando un gran suspiro sobre la silla. No hay que ser un experto para saber que algo te preocupa.- Miro sus ojos algo intrigada. Los tiene de un azul mar precioso. Un momento...¿he pensado yo eso?

Es que las matemáticas no son de mi agrado...- Se ha tirado hacia atrás con una cara que parece decir "ya, claro" pero no le hago demasiado caso y empiezo a acomodar mis cosas bajo su atenta mirada. Me siento algo incomoda pero no comento nada, no quiero ser grosera, al fin y al cabo, el chico parece muy atento.

¿Y por qué?- Ahora si que me ha sobresaltado.

¿Y por qué? ¿Y por qué qué?- Él deja ir una carcajada mientras se tapa la boca intentando disimular un poco su diversión. Mis cejas se curvan formando una mueca dubitativa que parece resultarle aún más graciosa.

¿Eres muy despistada lo sabías? Pregunto que por qué no te gustan las matemáticas.- Ah, era eso. Sé que se esta burlando de mí al reírse de esa forma pero intento hacer ver que no me he dado cuenta y sólo me limito a contestar mientras veo a Tomoyo reírse con un grupo de chicos al otro lado del aula.

Por que soy un desastre con ellas. No se me dan bien.- Hiraguisawa, que ya ha dejado de reírse parece atento a lo que le digo, como si mis palabras le interesaran mucho.

Vaya... oye.. pues si quieres yo te ayudo. Se me dan muy bien las matemáticas, en serio.- Vaya, este chico si que es extraño. ¿Me esta proponiendo enseñarme los ejercicios?¿Por qué?

No quiero molestarte, seguro que tienes actividades tras la escuela y además, no me conoces de nada, no hace falta que te molestes Hiraguisawa, en serio.

Pero si no es molestia y por favor llámame Eriol, no soporto la costumbre que tenéis los japoneses de ser tan formales.- Vaya, un muchacho sincero, así que no es de aquí. Sus rasgos no son demasiado diferentes a los de un japonés, aunque es poco frecuente ver esos ojos en Japón... otra vez con esas... ¿por qué pienso en sus ojos?

No eres Japonés entonces... pues lo hablas perfectamente y sin ningún acento.- Ya vuelve a sonreír, aunque en realidad creo que en ningún momento ha dejado de hacerlo.- ¿De donde eres... Eriol?

Soy de Inglaterra. Mi padre es inglés y mi madre japonesa por eso hablo perfectamente ambos idiomas.- Así que es inglés... interesante.

Entonces me podrás ayudar también con las clases de inglés... tampoco soy demasiado buena en eso...- Le sonrío intentando bromear un poco. Él parece seguirme la corriente.

¡Claro! Siempre que no entiendas un problema o algo al final del día nos quedamos un rato después de clase y te lo explico.- Suelto una carcajada. ¿Soy yo o ha logrado animarme?

Pues entonces deberás quedarte todos los días después de clase... por qué siempre hay cosas que no entiendo.- Ambos reímos pero el profesor ha llegado al aula y todos los alumnos están tomando asiento.- Ya ha venido el profesor.

Sí. Me caes muy bien Sakura, creo que nacerá una bonita amistad entre nosotros.- ¿Por qué me mira de esa forma tan afable? Noto el color subir a mis mejillas y solo atino a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza. En cuanto se gira y empieza la clase noto como todo el peso que parecía haberse ido vuelve a mis espaldas y la imagen de Shaoran sonriendo mientras me explicaba sobre esa tal "Rika" vuelve a mi mente. Intento despejar las ideas y parar atención a la clase... ¿pero por qué las matemáticas tienen que ser tan aburridamente complicadas?

Las cuatro primeras horas han sido insufribles. La hora de matemáticas se me ha hecho eternamente larga, el profesor de ingles es un hombre de unos cien años que habla tan monótonamente que provoca somnolencia y para colmo en la clase de historia me han preguntado el tema uno, el cual ni tan siquiera me he ojeado, dejándome en completo ridículo frente a toda la clase. Jamás había notado tantas risas a mí alrededor, en concreto la de un chaval en tercera fila que se reía de mí descaradamente ante la mirada de mofa de la profesora. No sé el nombre de ese muchacho, pero en tan solo una hora le he pillado una manía insufrible...

¿Vaya día eh Sakura?- Es Eriol. Ya esta cambiado para la clase de Educación física. Ahora que me fijo bien no es feo el muchacho, sino todo lo contrario. Tiene un pelo perfectamente liso y le cae sobre la frente en mechones azulados cuidadosamente alineados. Tiene una piel muy pálida pero eso no lo hace ver delicado. Sus brazos y piernas están perfectamente musculados y el conjunto de gimnasia que es también azul celeste combina con sus ojos color mar, que se ven tan profundos como el mismo océano. Suspiro lentamente y no disimulo mi fastidio.

¡Horrible! Parece que todo el mundo esta conspirando en mi contra.- Eriol pasa un brazo por mis hombros amistosamente mientras sonríe.

Tranquila, ya vendrán mejores. Además lo de historia no es tan malo, ya verás como el próximo día le pasan la pelota a otro. Sólo has tenido mala suerte en ser la primera. – Esta tan cerca de mí que siento el aroma de su colonia impregnado en mi nariz. Huele de maravilla. He hecho buenas amistades con muchos de los compañeros que he tenido en clase pero jamás había estado en tanta confianza con ninguno a parte de Shaoran.

¡Sakura-chan!- Es Tomoyo que viene corriendo hacia nosotros. Se para y me mira con una sonrisa.- ¿Estas ya mejor? En clase se te veía de un humor de perros.- Cruzo mis brazos con enfado y levanto la vista en dirección contraria a ambos.

¡Y no es para menos!¡Después de esto no voy a levantar cabeza en al menos un mes! Es solo el primer día y ya me he ganado las bromas de todos los compañeros y la desaprobación de la profesora de historia. Y ese niñato de tercera fila me ha puesto de los nervios con sus mofas.- Tomoyo solo sonríe y Eriol me aprieta más a él tras una carcajada.

¡Vamos! No será para tanto Sakura.- Le miro reprobadoramente, pero eso solo le provoca otra carcajada.

Claro... como a ti no te ha pasado...- Entonces me doy cuenta de que Tomoyo y Eriol no se conocen, así que me separo del muchacho y les presento.

Eriol, esta es mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji.- Miro a Tomoyo que esta sonriendo amablemente y prosigo.- Tomoyo, él es Eriol Hiraguisawa, viene de Inglaterra sabes?

Encantada Hiraguisawa. Vaya... ¿de Inglaterra? Que hermoso debe ser todo aquello.

Sin lugar a dudas, pero por favor, llámame Eriol.- Tomoyo sonríe coquetamente.

Entonces tu puedes llamarme Tomoyo.- Ambos sonríen. ¿Hay un brillo especial en los ojos de Tomo o me lo parece a mí? Soy despistada, lo sé, pero creo que incluso yo puedo darme cuenta del interés de mi amiga por el nuevo compañero.

¡Alumnos de primero de Bachillerato! Vamos apresúrense, que la clase dará comienzo.

Las veo luego chicas.- Eriol va corriendo hacía el entrenador y toma asiento junto a algunos compañeros.

¿Vamos?- La voz dulce de Tomoyo me devuelve a la realidad que había abandonado mientras observaba correr al muchacho inglés.

Ah, sí.

La clase transcurre sin mucho interés. El profesor nos esta presentando el programa y aún no hemos hecho ni el calentamiento. En el primer trimestre realizaremos seis pruebas. Resistencia, elasticidad, velocidad, salto corto, salto largo y fuerza de brazos. No es la primera vez que realizamos estas pruebas, pero siguen causando el mismo temor en los alumnos todos los años. La segunda parte del primer trimestre la dedicaremos a practicar un deporte en concreto, el béisbol. Yo no me quejo, aunque es un deporte típicamente americano me encanta practicarlo. Y ahora ya por fin, tras una hora de explicación nos disponemos a calentar. Nos ponemos por parejas y Tomoyo y yo vamos juntas como siempre.

¡Aish!- Tomoyo me ha cogido por la espalda para levantarme y al rozar un poco mi pecho he notado un dolor agudo. Que extraño...

Perdona Saku, ¿te he hecho daño?

No es nada... es solo que me ha dolido un poco el pecho... no sé...me habré dado algún golpe.- Tomoyo me mira dubitativa y con uno de sus dedos presiona levemente uno de mis diminutos pechos causando otra punzada.- ¡Aish! ¡Tomoyo!

¿Te ha dolido eso?

¡Pues claro! ¿No te he dicho que me duele?- ¿Que le ha dado a Tomoyo? Ahora me mira con cara ilusionada. ¿Y esto? ¿Acaso esta feliz por qué me ha hecho daño o que?

Saku-chan, ¡eso es porque te esta creciendo el pecho!- Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y parpadeo un par de veces.

Anda ya Tomo, no digas más tonterías y continuemos calentando.

No, no Sakura. No son tonterías, a las chicas nos duele el pecho cuando crece, es en serio. A lo mejor ahora te empieza a crecer de verdad.

Tomoyo, mi pecho se ha quedado en la talla 70 A y de ahí no pasa. No hay diferencia entre mi pecho y mi espalda así que no empieces con tus paranoias. Seré tetiplana toda la vida. No tiene solución. Así que sigamos con el calentamiento y sencillamente evita acercarte demasiado a esa zona.- Lo que me faltaba en el día de hoy, las paranoias de mi amiga. Tomoyo intenta decir algo pero no la dejo continuar mientras prosigo con los ejercicios. Que me crece el pecho... anda ya...

¡Por fin! Ha terminado el día. Ahora solo cojo mi maleta y me voy para mi casita. Que ganas tenía de poder salir de este condenado edificio. Si el primer día fue fatigado este ha sido sin lugar a dudas insufrible.

¡Sakura!- Mi corazón da un bote. Es la voz de Shaoran, no hace falta que me gire para comprobarlo.- ¡Sakura espera!- Ahí esta él. Ahora que va a la universidad no tiene que usar uniforme y aún esta más guapo vestido con ropa casual. Lleva unos téjanos azul claro y una camisa de manga corta en rojo intenso. La cartera cuelga de su hombro descuidadamente. Me paro y le saludo con la mano sin muchos ánimos. Siempre es bueno verle, en realidad normalmente me paso el día esperando verle un solo instante. Pero verlo solo me ha hecho recordar lo que me contó ayer y que hoy ha vuelto a estar con esa chica. Corre hacia mí pero lo noto tan lejos...

Buenas tardes Shaoran.- Mi voz debe haber sonado más floja de lo normal pero no puedo evitarlo. Gracias a dios él no parece haber notado nada.

¿No tienes actividades después de las clases?

No. Empiezo mañana. Sólo tengo entreno los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Ah...- Se ha quedado callado frente a mí. Parece nervioso. Un nudo aprieta mi garganta al suponer el motivo. "Rika".- Bueno... pues...¿te acompaño a casa?- ¿Acompañarme? Otro día cualquiera hubiera aceptado gustosa y con mi más lujosa sonrisa, pero hoy no... estar con él me duele demasiado. No puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer, no puedo quitarme de la cabeza que a Shaoran, mi Shaoran, le gusta una chica, una que no soy yo... y como iba a serlo con estas pintas...

Ah... es que me dejado algo en clase y tengo que subir a por ello... soy un desastre...jeje.- Él me mira extrañado pero sonríe.

Vale, te acompaño.- No, no, no. ¿No lo entiendes? Si paso un segundo más contigo romperé a llorar y no podré evitar confesarte todo lo que siento.

¡No! Es decir... no hace falta... de seguro que me tardo... ves tirando Shaoran, nos vemos mañana. Adiós...- Como odio esa palabra, adiós... y más cuando se la digo a él. No le doy tiempo a responder y salgo corriendo hacia el aula. No puedo mirar atrás así que no sé la cara que se le ha quedado a Shaoran, pero de seguro no puede ser buena.

Ya he llegado a clase, no sé para qué sino me he dejado nada. Sólo ha sido un pretexto para no verle, para evitar que pueda empezar a hablarme otra vez de la muchacha y que pueda decirme que aún le gusta más que ayer... No lo soportaría... ahora no... Entro en la clase jadeando por la carrera y lentamente me siento en mi lugar. Todo está oscuro y solo unos pocos rayos de sol logran filtrarse por entre las cerradas persianas. Ya no puedo aguantar más y me pongo a llorar. Es tanto el dolor que no puedo describirlo con palabras. Jamás creí poder sentirme tan miserable, tan insignificante, pero sobretodo jamás creí poder sentirme tan sola.

No me he dado cuenta y me he quedado dormida mientras lloraba. ¿Qué hora debe ser? Me duele la espalda por la forma en la que me he quedado dormida y tengo uno de mis brazos dormidos pues tenía mi cabeza apoyada en él. Noto aún húmedas mis mejillas y el pelo se me ha quedado pegado a la cara. Siempre llevo el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo alta pero dos mechones gruesos tapan mi rostro. Entonces noto alguien delante de mí. Me sobresalto y me tiro hacía atrás con la mala suerte de hacer resbalar las patas de la silla y caerme de espaldas al suelo. El sonido de la caída hace eco en la silenciosa clase y noto como mi cabeza va a explotar por el golpe que me he dado. Unas manos se apresuran a levantarme hasta estar sentada en el suelo. Levanto la vista con una mueca de dolor en mi rostro y veo dos hermosos ojos acuosos ante mí. Es Eriol, luce preocupado.

¡¿Estas bien!- Vaya, que grito. Realmente le he preocupado.

Sí... sí... sólo ha sido una caída tonta...- Él me sonríe aliviado y sus dientes relucen en la oscuridad. Apenas puedo ver bien su figura pero los ojos brillan hasta en esta negrura. - ¿Qué haces aquí Eriol?

He subido a limpiar la pizarra y a poner agua fresca a las flores y te he visto durmiendo. Soy el encargado esta semana...

Ah...- Los dos estamos sentados en el suelo. Todas mis cosas se han esparcido pues al caerme también he tirado la bolsa. Pero ni me había fijado en el desastre.- ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

Has tenido un día agotador. He creído que era mejor dejarte descansar un rato. Pero te has pasado de dormilona... ya son las seis de la tarde.- ¡Ay dios! Es tardísimo.

¡Hay mi madre! ¡Toya me matará!- Me levanto bruscamente y ahora mi cabeza golpea contra la estantería de encima. Vale... otro más... Eriol se levanta riendo levemente y coge mi mano para llevarme hasta su silla y sentarme en ella.

Eres tan despistada Sakura... tranquila... déjame ver esa cabecita. Va hacia la puerta del aula y enciende las luces. La luz entra en mis ojos causando un poco de dolor. Se acerca a mí nuevamente. Y pasa sus manos por mi frente apartando los mechones de mi rostro.- Es curioso que con todo el ajetreo no se te hayan caído las gafas.- Es verdad... están en su sitio, menos mal... por qué si se llegan a romper...- ¿Has pensado en llevar lentes de contacto Sakura?

¿Por qué?- Las manos de Eriol abandonan mi frente por un instante y toman entre sus dedos mis gafas. Me sobresalto un poco. Excepto mi hermano creo que nadie más me ha visto sin ellas... y es que tengo una miopía tan bestia que no veo ni un burro a tres pasos sin ellas.

Por qué tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto nunca.- Un sonrojo inmenso se apodera de mí. Lo ha dicho con una voz tan suave y una mirada tan afable que me ha temblado todo el cuerpo, de la cabeza a los pies.

No... no es para tanto... mi madre los tenía mucho más bonitos que yo. Además son lo único bonito que tengo...- Eriol sonríe dulcemente aumentando el color rojo en mi rostro. Deja las gafas sobre la mesa y vuelve a mirarme la cabeza.

Te has dado un golpecito, pero no es nada. ¿Te sientes mareada?

Un poco pero se me pasará. Soy una patosa... que debes pensar de mí.- Con una de sus manos acaricia mi mejilla y me muestra otra sonrisa.

Que eres adorable. ¿Qué otra cosa podría pensar? Y ¡ah! Tienes cosas muy hermosas a pesar de tus ojos Sakura- Allí vamos otra vez, ¿Se puede estar más roja? Creo que si estoy mareada es por la acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza.

Eres demasiado bueno conmigo Eriol...

¿Has estado llorando?- Eso sí que me ha sorprendido.

¿Por... por qué lo dices?

Tienes las mejillas húmedas, y puedo ver las marcas de las lágrimas en tu rostro.- Me levanto bruscamente y cojo mis gafas como puedo. Corro hasta un espejo que hay detrás de la clase. Hay dios, luzco más espantosa de lo normal. Tengo la cola toda despeinada y el rostro manchado de haber llorado. Mis ojos lucen rojos y las gafas sucias por las lágrimas. Tengo la camisa toda arrugada y la falda subida dejando ver mis pantaloncitos. Me apresuro a limpiar mi rostro y arreglarme la ropa y el pelo como puedo. Eriol se ríe tras de mí.- Dime...¿ por qué llorabas Sakura?

Na... nada... una tontería... no es nada...- Él solo asiente sin preguntar más y se acerca otra vez a mí.

Déjame a mí.- Para sorpresa mía coge mis hombros y me gira dejándome frente al espejo. Deshace con sus manos la maltrecha cola y deja caer el pelo por mi espalda. Lo tengo muy largo y castaño. Me llega hasta casi la cintura, quise dejármelo así por el mismo motivo que Tomoyo lo lleva tan largo, para que se pareciera al de mamá, pero siempre lo llevo recogido por qué me molesta.- Tienes un pelo precioso. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto?

Me... me molesta...

Pues estaría bien que te acostumbraras... por que luce hermoso así... pareces una princesa...- Ya no puedo más. Es tan amable. Parece que sepa que estoy acomplejada por ser tan larguirucha y poca cosa. Me hace sentir especial.

De... debo irme Eriol. Gracias por ayudarme, en verdad que soy una patosa...

De nada... te acompaño a casa ¿Vale?

No es necesario... en serio...

No, pero si me apetece. Así sé donde vives.

¿Es que quieres saber donde vivo para tenerme bajo vigilancia por si me hago daño?- Él sonríe.

Eso mismo.- Así que sin discutirlo más entre ambos recogemos mis cosas y salimos de allí.

Estamos de camino a mi casa. Vamos caminando hablando de cosas triviales. Las clases... los compañeros... el tiempo... no sé... cosas normales... Me siento cómoda en su compañía y aún no sé por qué. Quizá por su voz apaciguadora o su mirada suave. Desborda confianza por todos lados y la amabilidad sale de cada uno de sus poros. También hay que decir que tiene una mirada muy misteriosa, como si ocultara un secreto. Noto mi pelo jugueteando por mi espalda y acariciando levemente mi rostro. Realmente no estoy acostumbrada a la sensación.

¿Tienes alguna duda con los problemas de hoy Sakura-chan? ¿Puedo llamarte así?

Claro. Pues la verdad es que sí... hay una cosa sobre las matrices que no he entendido demasiado bien...

Vale, pues mañana después de los entrenamientos te lo explico.

Me sabe mal que te molestes tanto Eriol...

No es molestia... en realidad me apetece.- Le sonrío dulcemente, algo muy poco frecuente en mí ya que carezco de la suavidad suficiente como para sonreír así.- ¿Qué actividad realizas tu después de clase?

Atletismo. ¿Y tu?

Baloncesto.- Ambos nos quedamos callados durante el resto del trayecto a mi casa.

Es aquí.- Señaló la entrada a mi hogar mientras paro nuestros pasos. Eriol levanta la cabeza y mira todo alrededor.

Es muy bonita.

Sí... lo es. Muchas gracias por acompañarme, en serio creo que eres demasiado bueno conmigo.

Nunca se es demasiado bueno, y menos con una princesita en apuros.

¿Princesita en apuros? ¿Yo?

Sí, tú. Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan.

Sí... gracias Eriol.- Él me sonríe y se despide con un par de golpes de su mano.- ¡Hasta mañana!

Miro mi reloj, dios es taradísimo. Toya debe estar que se sube por las paredes. Entro silenciosamente en casa y cierro la puerta aún con mucho cuidado rezando para que mi hermano aún no este en casa. Y mis deseos se hacen realidad. En vez de a mi hermano encuentro una nota en la mesa.

"Monstruo, hoy tengo doble turno así que no vendré a cenar. Recoge todo lo que ensucies y no te preocupes por limpiar el segundo piso, ya lo haremos los dos mañana. No te acuestes tarde que sino mañana no habrá quien te levante"

Este hermano mío... dejó todas mis cosas en el suelo y me dejo caer al sofá. Por fin un poco de descanso. Me recojo otra vez el pelo en una cola, vale, será bonito suelto, pero es realmente incomodo para alguien tan movida como yo. Y lista para descansar al menos una hora entera. Riiiiing... vaya... siempre hablo antes de hora... Me levanto con desgana y voy hacia la puerta. ¿Quién será a estas horas? ¿Será Eriol que ha olvidado decirme algo?- Abro la puerta y asomo mi cabeza. Cual es mi sorpresa al ver a Shaoran mirándome con una cara muy poco amistosa.

¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto en llegar? Me tenías preocupado. Acabo de verte entrar por la puerta desde mi ventana...- Es cierto, creo que no lo comenté. Shaoran vive en la casa del al lado, es mi vecino. Así es... lo veo hasta en la sopa.

¿Desde cuando me tienes controlada Shao?

No te estaba controlando... solo que no había luz en tu casa y... y bueno... ¡yo que sé! Pero ahora dime ¿Dónde estabas?

Ya te he dicho que tenía que recoger unas cosas Shaoran...

Claro y has estado dos horas para recogerlas.- ¿Qué le pasa?

Es que me he encontrado un compañero y hemos estado hablando... ¿A qué viene este interrogatorio Shaoran?

Pues... pues no lo sé... sólo me preocupe, como no has querido volver conmigo y...- Que dulce... ¿En verdad estaba preocupado? ¿Por qué tiene que hacer siempre lo mismo? Es imposible no caer enamorada de él si se comporta así...

No digas eso, es solo que no quería retrasarte. Anda para compensarlo te invito a cenar. ¿Quieres?- Él me sonríe.

Si haces algo comestible...- Puede que hace unas horas no pudiera ni verle, pero la compañía de Eriol ha logrado darme un poco de confianza. Al fin y al cabo Shao es mi mejor amigo y tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a él. ¿Por qué no ahora?- ¿Estas bien gatita?

¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Él se acerca a mí y fija sus hermosos ojos con los míos.- Te ves agotada y pareces...no sé... triste... No es muy habitual en alguien tan alegre como tú.- Siento acelerarse mi corazón, sólo su cercanía provoca tal efecto en mí.- ¿Sabes que haremos? ¿Por que no vas a lavarte esa cara tan cansada y feúcha que llevas hoy mientras yo preparo la cena? Así al menos podremos comer sin sufrir indigestión. Anda... corre y ve a ducharte.

¡Yo no cocino mal! ¡Y tampoco soy tan fea!- Shaoran me sonríe y se dirige sin decir nada más a la cocina. No me esta preguntando si quiero ducharme, me esta exigiendo que lo haga.

Como es mejor no llevarle la contraria y además necesito en serio un buen baño, subo sin rechistar la escalera. Cojo la ropa que uso normalmente para llevar por casa, es decir, unos pantalones de chándal de color negro y una camiseta de tirantes amarilla que se me arrapa al cuerpo. Es realmente cómoda y de las pocas cosas que puedo comprar sin que me quede ancha de pecho. Ahora que lo pienso... lo que ha dicho Tomo esta mañana me ha sorprendido. ¿Podría ser verdad? Mientras me desnudo me miro al espejo un momento. Me pongo levemente de perfil, pero no veo ninguna diferencia en mi pecho, además como nunca llevo sujetador no puedo comprobar si ha cambiado mi talla. No es que no me guste la ropa interior femenina, pero verdaderamente no la necesito. Aunque si es cierto que hoy ha sido bastante molesta la gimnasia. Me dolía al saltar y a la que lo presionaba un poco con algo, ya sea con mi brazo o que chocaba durante el partido con alguien. Me vuelvo a mirar al espejo. No... son paranoias... no puede haberme crecido... pero de todos modos cojo una cinta métrica que tengo siempre en el cajón y tomo medidas. Para mi sorpresa parece que he pasado de los setenta centímetros, ahora marca setenta-y-tres, no es mucha la diferencia, pero algo es algo. Aún así se ve igual, pequeño. No pienso más en ello y me meto en la ducha. El agua resbala suavemente por mi pelo y espalda. Me lavé el pelo ayer, pero en verdad sentía la necesidad de un buen momento de relajación, y no hay nada que me calme más que notar el agua caliente cayendo por mi rostro... es apaciguador... Tras lo que debieron ser veinte minutos salgo del cuarto de baño sintiendo que el agotador día queda atrás. Llevo el pelo mojado recogido en mi cola de caballo y algunas gotas aún resbalan por mi camisa de tirantes. Bajo la escalera con solo mis calcetines e intentando no hacer mucho ruido. Se oye el agua hervir y el sonido del aceite friendo algo. Me asomo a la puerta y veo a Shaoran con el delantal de mi hermano puesto mientras remueve muy atento algo que esta en la olla. Un aroma a frito me llega a la nariz y despierta una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Huele bien...- Shaoran se gira y me sonríe.

Claro, lo estoy preparando yo.- Le saco la lengua y voy a coger unos platos.

Mientras terminas pongo la mesa.

Ok.- Me ha respondido sin mirarme. Ahora veo su perfil mientras cojo también los cubiertos y un par de vasos. El pelo le cae suavemente tapando su frente y tiene la mirada fija en la comida. Una sonrisa esta pintada permanentemente en su cara y eso es completamente inusual en él. Un eje de tristeza vuelve a cruzar mi rostro pues sé que sonríe así por ella, no por mí.- ¿Cómo ha ido tu segundo día gatita?- Su voz me saca de mis pensamientos e intento fingir alegría otra vez. Pero no hace falta fingir demasiado, pues mi día ha sido tan horrible que la mueca de molestia que se dibuja en mi rostro es del todo comprensible.

¡Espantoso!- Él me mira con curiosidad y riéndose de mi gesto de fastidio.- ¿A qué no adivinas que tenía las dos primeras horas?

Seguro que tenías matemáticas...

¡Exacto! Y no sabes lo complicado que es este año el temario Shao... y además luego ha tocado inglés, dios, ese profesor tiene un tono de voz tan aburrido... no altera su palabrerío para nada, y no parece que en las palabras haya sílabas tónicas, todas suenan de la misma forma, aburridamente monótonas.- Oigo la risa de Shaoran mientras gira lo que parecen ser croquetas.- Ah, pero eso no es lo peor... ¡no! Luego ha tocado historia y con ella una profesora insoportable que ha dedicado nuestra primera clase a preguntarme todo el primer tema como si yo pudiera haberlo estudiado en tan sólo un día. Me ha puesto en ridículo delante de toda la clase... cuando nos la presentaron el primer día junto a los otros profesores no parecía tan... tan... bruja! – Shaoran sonrío abiertamente.

Ya veo, pero tranquila, la profesora Kimiko no es tan mala... mañana cogerá a otro alumno y le hará lo mismo, pero sólo lo hace al principio para que os pongáis las pilas, ya verás como luego pone unos exámenes muy fáciles.

¿Cómo has sabido que me ha tocado la profesora Kimiko?

Fácil, sólo ella podría hacer algo así. A mí también me lo hizo mi primer día.

No recuerdo que me lo contaras...

¡Claro! ¿Cómo iba a contar algo tan vergonzoso? ¡Me puso en ridículo ante toda la clase!- Ahora era yo la que me reía a carcajadas. No me imaginaba a Shaoran todo rojito por la vergüenza ante toda su clase.

Pues tuvo que ser divertido... la mesa ya esta puesta. ¿Te ayudo con la cena?

Nop. Esto ya esta. ¿Puedes acercarme una bandeja para poner las croquetas?

Claro... así que croquetas... ¿Y en la olla que hay?

Tu plato favorito.

¡Espaguetis! ¡Gracias!- ¿No es adorable?- Por cierto Shao... ese delantal te queda muy sexy...- Plaff... por hablar... Me ha estrellado el gracioso delantal a la cara. Me río fuerte mientras le ayudo a disponerlo todo para la cena.

Shaoran y yo estamos acomodados ya en el sofá. Él esta sentado con las piernas apoyadas en la mesita del centro, yo estoy recostada contra su pecho con mis pies tumbados en el sofá. Siempre que se queda a cenar luego vemos una película así acomodados y con un gran bol de palomitas, hoy no era la excepción.

Me encanta esta película... es tan bonita...

Sakura... la hemos visto mil veces...

Pero eso no significa que sea menos linda... siempre me hace llorar...- Shaoran deja escapar una risa sarcástica.

¡Anda ya! ¡Si tú nunca lloras! "Llorar es cosa de niñas pequeñas, las chicas mayores no lloran" ¿No era ese tu lema?

Así es, pero me refería a la sensación. Que no llore no significa que no lo sienta.- Shaoran coge mi cabeza entre sus manos y empieza a frotarla de forma juguetona.- Aish... me haces daño... suelta...- Le sigo el juego y me pongo encima de él haciéndole cosquillas. Nos reímos a carcajadas cuando caemos los dos al suelo, pero eso no impide que él siga jugando con mi pelo.- Ya vale... jajaja, por favor... ya Shao... – pero el no parece querer parar así que me tiro otra vez contra él ahora despeinándolo también. Él se defiende con uñas y dientes y me coge desde la espalda para levantarme y tirarme al sofá.- ¡Aish!- Dejó escapar un quejido y al instante Shao me deja libre.

¿Te he hecho daño?- Otra vez ese dolor agudo en mi pecho.

No... no es nada... solo me he golpeado un poco. Tranquilo.

Perdona... no quería hacerte daño gatita.- Le sonrío con cariño.

No es nada.- los dos nos sentamos en el suelo algo cansados. Ya es muy tarde. Shaoran se ha quedado algo serio y callado. No le tomo mucha atención, él es así.

¿Quién era el chico que te ha acompañado a casa Sakura-chan?- La pregunta me coge por sorpresa así que le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.- Te he visto llegar con un chico esta tarde, un muchacho de pelo negro-azulado.- Así que lo ha visto... ¿pero eso a qué viene ahora?

Era Eriol, un compañero de clase.- Su mirada se ha vuelto seria de golpe.

¿Por eso no querías volver conmigo? ¿Habías quedado con ese chico?- Si la primera pregunta me había sorprendido esta aún más.

¿Pero que dices Shao? Al subir a la clase me lo he encontrado, nos hemos puesto a hablar y luego me ha acompañado hasta casa. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Acaso estas celoso? ¿Crees que puedo haber sustituido a mi mejor amigo tan rápido por otro?- Shaoran deja escapar una sonrisa y luego me coge la cabeza otra vez entre sus manos

¡Claro que no! Solo estaba pensando si la pequeña gatita no tenía ideas románticas pasando por esa cabezota.

Aish... ya déjame Shao... ya te dije que no pienso en esas cosas, no como tú que desde ayer me vienes con esa pinta de tonto enamorado.- ¿he dicho yo eso? Ya me hago daño yo misma con mis propias palabras. Shaoran me ha soltado de repente y se ha puesto otra vez serio, más serio aún. Una vez más ese rubor en su rostro.

No es verdad... no tengo cara de tonto enamorado.

Anda que no.- ¿por qué digo estas cosas? ¿Soy masoquista o qué?- Se te nota en la mirada... jejeje...

¡No es cierto!- Su cara se ha puesto aún más roja y parece incluso algo enfadado.

Sí... sí lo es... shaoran esta colgado por una chica... Shaoran se nos ha enamorado...- Aún no sé por qué actúo así pero me sale natural, como si hacer ver que no me duele nada aliviara mi dolor. Pero a Shao no parece haberle sentado demasiado bien.

¿No bromees con eso entiendes?- vaya... pues sí que se ha enfadado...

Vamos Shao... no te enfades... solo bromeaba...

Pues deja ya de comportarte como una cría, te cuento algo muy importante para mí y te ríes de mis sentimientos.- ¿Se ha ofendido?

No me río... yo sólo...

Déjalo, es igual... me voy a casa. Ya es muy tarde.

¿Qué te vas? Un momento... no te vayas enfadado... Shaoran por favor, en serio... solo bromeaba... sabes que no hablaba en serio... además solo hace dos días que la conoces... sé que uno no se puede enamorar solo en dos días...

Tal vez sí Sakura.- ¿Por qué ha dicho eso?- Pero aunque así fuera no tienes por qué reírte de la gente por qué esta enamorada, no tiene nada de malo ni ridículo. ¿Vale?

Shaoran...

Déjalo ya Sakura, tengo que irme. Buenas noches.

No tengo tiempo ni de responder. Ha salido por la puerta. Se ha enfadado en serio, y mucho. ¿Pero por qué? Sólo jugaba un poco... además que no sé por qué he dicho todas esas cosas... si me duele más a mí que a él mencionar a esa chica. ¿Y por qué ha dicho que tal vez sea posible enamorarse en dos días? Acaso él esta... ya... no, es decir... no puede ser... ¿O sí? Dios... otra vez ese dolor en mi pecho, esas lágrimas en mis ojos. ¿Por qué te has ido así Shaoran?

Continuará...

Comentarios de la autora: Bueno... aquí esta un nuevo e importante personaje de este fic, ¡Eriol! ¿No es adorable? (creo que esta frase tendría que ser el titulo de la historia... por qué anda que no la repito veces...jejeje) Bueno...no hace falta decir que este cuarteto, Sakura, Shaoran, Eriol y Tomoyo, traerán muchos conflictos... ¿pero no es el amor adolescente un conflicto en sí? Además... ese chico de la tercera fila que se reía de Saku irá también tomando protagonismo... ¿será tan insufrible como parece? ¿Y Rika? No os perdáis el próximo capitulo pues Rika hará aparición y... ¡Primer encuentro Eriol-Shaoran! Esto se pone interesante...

Pst: A aquellos que no les guste Eriol (que supongo son pocos pues repito "es adorable") temo decirles que junto a Shaoran y Tomoyo, formará parte importante en la vida de Saku, y mucho... jejeje. Pero tranquilas... soy una fan de S+S, aunque un S+E...jejeje, ya se verá. Un beso!

A todas aquellas que me han dejado reviews, muchas gracias y les respondo con mucho cariño esperando que les haya gustado también mi segundo capitulo. Espero sus comentarios, dudas, tomatazos... jejeje, lo que sea para mejorar esta historia

Moonshaoran: Hola! Gracias por tu review! Pero yo no he dicho que Sakura sea fea... solo que no esta desarrollada, y sí, lleva gafas... pero tranquila...tiene 16 años... aún puede crecer... no te preocupes que no veo a Sakura como una chica fea... solo no quería hacerla igual que todo el mundo, una chica perfecta... por qué ¿eh? Cuantas chicas hay perfectas en la vida real? Así veo el personaje más humano, es infantil, no tiene pecho y tiene que llevar gafas. ¿Qué adolescente de 16 años no tiene complejos eh?

Serenity-princess: Muchas gracias por dejar un review! No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco. Sí, Rika, ¿por qué no? Es un personaje como cualquier otro, y yo la encuentro mona. Además ¿Quién lo iba a esperar? Se tiene que ser original hoy en día... y en cuanto a lo de S+S... bueno... será duro...muy duro... es un amor destinado a luchar...jejeje 

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por dejar un review... sé que cuesta imaginarse a Saku con gafas, pero oye, yo las llevo y no es tan malo (aunque el mayor tiempo uso lentillas). No es te preocupes, no pienso dejar a Sakura de patito fe demasiado tiempo...jeje

Estef: Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Pues en realidad es un poco de todo, Sakura no es fea, repito, solo no esta desarrollada aún. Y sí, tiene mucho complejo pues a ver... Tomoyo es hermosa y ya se ha desarrollado por completo, ella piensa que se quedará delgada, larguirucha y tetiplana el resto de su vida. Comparada con ella, se ve insignificante. Pero muy pronto pelearan por ella... tranquila... no todo es el físico y además... ¿quién ha dicho que no tenga que desarrollarse más:P

Queen of night: Hola! Gracias por leer mi fic y dejar tu comentario. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste y espero que el segundo capitulo también te haya gustado. Espero tus comentarios. Muchas gracias!

Lady-esmeralda: lamento que no te guste el fic... pero aún así espero que sigas leyendo para poder cambiar de opinión. Pero debo decir que tendrá momentos tristes... son adolescentes incomprendidos... habrá momentos de todo... y claro que tendremos S+S y momentos dulces, buenos y agradables...pero tristes, injustos y dolorosos también... Espero con ansias tu comentario del segundo capitulo si lo lees. Un beso.

Aska ishida: No sabes cuanto te agradezco tu comentario, me hace mucha ilusión que te guste y ya ves, actualizo pronto, jejeje. Deseo que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que en adelante sigas dejándome tus opiniones, no sabes cuanto me ayudan para mejorar la historia vuestros comentarios. Un beso y gracias de nuevo.

Undine: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegro de que te guste. Y bueno... no todo tiene que ser S+S tranquila... aunque debo decir que Sakura es el personaje principal así que... siempre será S+ alguien... aunque Tomoyo también tendrá sus líos no creas... Un beso y espero tus comentarios con ganas. Cuídate.

Koteotaku: Hola! Gracias por tu review... no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste la historia! Tus palabras me han animado mucho, en serio gracias... y a que sí? Yo también he sentido polillas en mi estomago! ¿a qué es una sensación indescriptible? Diós... jejejeje aunque es también una sensación maravillosa... única... jejeje. Espero leer más comentarios tuyos. Cuídate mucho y gracias de nuevo guapa

Verdedragonyo: Hola! Que mi fic esta lindo? Tu si que eres linda! Jejeje, gracias por tus palabras de ánimo y tranquila que ya vendrán capítulos con momentos S+S... pero eh! No será fácil... gracias de nuevo por tus comentarios y espero leer más en adelante para saber si te siga agradando. Un beso.

Arinayed: No sabes que ilusión me ha hecho leer tu comentario. Me alegro muchísimo que te guste la historia y los personajes (aunque creo que con el cariño que tenemos todas a los personajes no es difícil enamorarse de ellos). Te agradezco profundamente tus palabras amables y no te preocupes, Sakura tiene muchos encantos que nos irá demostrando. En cuanto a lo de la nacionalidad, soy Catalana, si tienes dudas sobre algunas palabras estaré encantada en traducírtelas si me dices cuales son, yo es que no me doy cuenta... jejeje, me salen naturales... Te vuelvo a dar las gracias por tus dulces palabras y espero que te haya gustado también el segundo capitulo. Ojalá me escribas pronto para saber tu opinión. Un beso guapa.

Princes of light: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus palabras! ¿En serio te gusta la redacción? Que ilusión! Es la primera vez que redacto una historia en presente y mucho menos desde el punto de vista de la protagonista... pero leí una historia que usaba ese tipo de redacción y me gustó la idea, jeje. Y sí... Sakura tiene la autoestima por los suelos.. pero ¿eh? Mejor eso que una niña arrogantemente guapa no? Tiene 16 años... quién no tiene complejos a esa edad? Y más teniendo a una amiga tan guapa como Tomo... Espero tus comentarios con ansias. Un beso reina.

MyBabyGirl: Gracias por tu comentario. No sabes cuanto me alegra saber que te gusta. Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia para recibir más comentarios y sinceramente... yo no sé que haría en una situación así... pero ella valora mucho su amistad y sabe que puede perderlo si le dice la verdad... que su relación jamás sería la misma... ¿Cómo saber que hacer cuanto hay tanto que perder? Un beso muy grande y espero saber de ti pronto. Cuídate.

Adiós y hasta la próxima actualización!


	3. Capitulo3

**Capitulo 3: Debo de ser gafe...**

Es muy temprano en la secundaria Tomoeda. La mañana se ha levantado hermosamente soleada y el aroma de las flores típico en primavera llega hasta cada rincón de la ciudad. Una chica de larga cabellera negra camina hacia su aula con una mirada preocupada. Ayer había notado a su amiga algo extraña, triste. Al verla hablar con ese chico nuevo, Eriol, pensó que quizá había sido su imaginación, pero más tarde en la clase de educación física volvió a ver aquella triste mirada en sus ojos. Le preocupaba que estuviera mal... pero además estaba ese chico... Eriol... por alguna razón en cuanto lo había visto hablando con Saku sintió algo... no sabía como describirlo, pero le despertó interés, aún lo tiene muy despierto en realidad. Algo ocultaban esos ojos tan profundos... sin lugar a dudas.

¡Tomoyo!- La chica se gira al oír mencionar su nombre y ve a un joven de dieciocho años corriendo hacia ella. El chico es realmente guapo, de eso no cabe la menor duda, pero ella le conoce desde hace tanto tiempo que jamás podría fijarse en él. Además... aunque Sakura no lo confesara, era obvio que estaba enamorada de él.

Buenos días Li-kun.- Tomoyo no tardó en notar que su amigo también lucía algo preocupado esa mañana.- ¿Pasa algo?

¿Has visto a Sakura?

No, no la he visto. Supongo que se habrá quedado dormida.- Shaoran se aparta el pelo de su rostro mientras deja escapar un profundo suspiro. Su ceño se curva en una mueca de desesperación.- Repito...¿pasa algo?

No... en realidad supongo que no...- Esa respuesta deja muy intrigada a Tomoyo que no se puede contener y pregunta.

¿Acaso tiene que ver con el estado tan triste que tenía ayer Saku?- El muchacho se sorprende ante sus palabras.- Ayer en la mañana la noté triste... a lo largo del día pensé que eran imaginaciones mías pero luego volví a ver tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Han discutido?

Pues en realidad sí... pero por la noche. ¿Sakura estuvo triste todo el día?

Bueno... creo que Eriol logró animarla un poco, pero la veía bastante desconectada del mundo que habitamos todos.

¿Qué Eriol logró animarla?- Tomoyo sonríe ante la reacción de su amigo. ¿Era ella o habían aparecido celos en los ojos del muchacho? Lo que estaba claro es que no se iba a quedar con la duda... tenía que ponerlo a prueba.

Sí, es un compañero de clase. Se sienta delante de Saku y parecen llevarse realmente bien. Es muy atento con ella... en realidad es algo sospechoso...

¿Sospechoso?

Si... bueno es decir, Sakura tiene muchos amigos, pero no sé... hay un trato especial en esos dos creo yo...- La chica no tardó en notar el semblante de preocupación del muchacho, ahora mezclado con un eje de celos. Pero lo disimula rápidamente y sigue la conversación.- Así que discutieron. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

Una tontería... pero creo que me pase un poco... dile cuando la veas que la estoy buscando ¿vale?

No creo que sea necesario. Viene por ahí detrás y luce tan triste como ayer en la mañana.

Sí... yo también la noté algo triste ayer noche.

¿Y aún así te peleaste? Que poco sensible Li...- El chico la mira cabizbajo

No hace falta que me hagas sentir peor...

·············································································································································

Sakura viene montada en su bicicleta. Va tan sumergida en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se da al aparcar la bici que a tan solo unos metros Shaoran y su amiga Tomoyo la ven preocupados. Había vuelto a pasar la noche prácticamente en vela, y su rostro no podía lucir más cansado. Pone el candado a su bici y guarda la llave en la maleta. Se gira lentamente y se encamina hacia el edificio. Tiene los ánimos por los suelos y no es para menos. El chico que ama en secreto esta enamorándose de una muchacha que no es ella, una muchacha que no conoce apenas y para colmo esta peleada con él. En clase las cosas no van mucho mejor. Las materias son aburridas, complicadas y largas. Los compañeros se burlaron de ella en historia y matemáticas estaba más difícil que nunca. ¿Había algo bueno en esa semana?

Buenos días Sakura-chan- La muchacha se gira hacía la voz amable que había pronunciado su nombre. Ahí esta lo único bueno de esa semana.

Buenos días Eriol-kun, ¿te puedo llamar así?- El muchacho sonríe alegre y pasándole el brazo por el hombro asiente con la cabeza.

En realidad estaba pensando que ya tardabas en demostrarme confianza.- Sakura sonríe levemente. Ese muchacho era lo único que había alegrado un poco sus días y le estaba inmensamente agradecida.- Pero luces agotada Sakura-chan. ¿No has descansado bien?- La chica agacha la cabeza.

En realidad no mucho... estos días me cuesta dormir.

¿Problemas de amores?- Los colores suben rápido a las mejillas de una avergonzada Sakura que se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

No,no... nada de eso...- Eriol lanza una mirada maliciosa, pero desaparece rápidamente al ver el semblante de tristeza que se le había puesto a su amiga.-

Bueno... sea lo que sea no te preocupes Sakura-chan. Todo saldrá bien.

¿Todo saldrá bien?- Eriol asiente con la cabeza y aprieta más a la muchacha contra sí.

¿Sabes qué? Esta tarde después de clase y tras enseñarte los ejercicios que no comprendas te llevaré de compras.

¿Qué? Pero...pero... no he traído dinero y además... hoy tengo atletismo y tu baloncesto y... y... si me enseñas los ejercicios saldremos tarde y... tengo que ir a comprar luego los ingredientes para la cena de hoy y...

Ok, ok... vale, pues entonces reorganicemos el día: Clases, a la hora de comer ejercicios que no entiendas, luego más clases, actividades y te acompaño a tu casa para que vayas a buscar dinero, vamos a comprar la cena al centro comercial y de paso a dar vueltas por las tiendas. Luego te acompaño a casa y listo. Y para hacerlo todo a más velocidad me prestas tu hermosa bicicleta y te llevo en vez de volver andando como ayer noche con la bici a cuestas. - La muchacha abre los ojos de par en par. Mirase por donde lo mirase ese chico era simplemente perfecto. Una amplia sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y sin pensarlo se tira en brazos de Eriol dejando escapar una dulce carcajada.

¿Estas loco lo sabías?- Dijo entre risas.- Pero ok, acepto. Al fin y al cabo así tendré la cabeza ocupada.- Eriol, algo sorprendido por la reacción tan cariñosa de la muchacha, solo atina a sonreír y a corresponderle el abrazo.

Todo saldrá bien ya lo verás... y esta tarde nos divertiremos como locos.- Ella se separa de él y asiente feliz con la cabeza.

Buenos días Sakura-chan, Eriol...- La voz dulce de Tomoyo hace que ambos se giren encontrando así a la muchacha y a un serio Shaoran.

·············································································································································

Tomoyo y Shaoran ven como Sakura aparca su bicicleta y le pone el candado lentamente. Esta lejos pero aún así se ve el cansancio de la chica.

Luce cansada...¿no crees?

Bueno... nos quedamos hasta tarde... ¿vamos con ella? Me gustaría hablarle sobre ayer...

Claro.- Ambos empiezan a caminar en dirección a la muchacha que ya había empezado el trayecto hacía el edificio con pasos lentos. Pero antes de que la alcanzaran un muchacho de cabello negro-azulado se les adelanta. Oyen como el chico la llama "Sakura-chan" y eso provoca un leve enfado en Li. El joven se para a hablar con ella y no tarda en pasarle un brazo por el hombro con confianza. A Shaoran no le agradó para nada ese gesto.

¡Oh! Ese es Eriol, el chico del que te he hablado antes.- Tomoyo sonríe al ver la reacción de su amigo.- ¿Notas cómo hay algo especial entre esos dos? Parece que serán muy buenos amigos de ahora en adelante.

No me cabe la menor duda...- El chico luce más que molesto, Tomoyo lo veía claramente.- Alcancemos a esos dos ¿quieres?

Como no...- Como iba a disfrutar Tomy con todo esto.

·············································································································································

Aquí esta él, no ha tardado demasiado en aparecer esta vez. Pero no voy a mostrar flaqueza, aunque haya pasado la noche en vela, aunque mi corazón note dolorosamente la lejanía, aunque tenga que verter mil lágrimas y oír día tras día el crujir de los pedazos rotos de mi corazón, a pesar de todo, no voy a mostrarme débil. Soy una persona fuerte, ya no soy ninguna niña para ponerme a llorar ante cualquier problema. Tengo dieciséis años, soy adulta, fuerte y capaz de llevar esto... soy capaz de llevar esto...si...lo soy... Ahora levanta la cabeza, sonríe, aguanta el tipo y haz como si no hubiera pasado nada... es fácil... ¡vamos Sakura!

Buenos días Tomoyo-chan, Shaoran-kun, ¿qué tal están?- No quiero mirarlo pero me resulta imposible... he girado la cabeza y le he sonreído. Bien, funciona. Él me mira desconcertado, podría decir que parece incluso molesto. ¿Seguirá enfadado por la broma de ayer?

Buenos días Tomoyo, luces hermosa esta mañana.- Vaya... que caballeroso es Eriol siempre... y Tomy le sonría ampliamente, aunque no veo sonrojo en su rostro, tal vez veo cosas dónde no las hay.- Hola, creo que no nos han presentado.-

¡OH! Pero en que estaría pensando, Eriol, este es mi mejor amigo Shaoran Li. Shaoran este es Eriol Hiraguisawa, un nuevo alumno de mi curso.

Encantado.- La mirada de Shao me asusta un poco, realmente esta molesto... me pase con él anoche... tengo que pedirle perdón pero con Eriol y Tomoyo por aquí... Noto la mirada de alguien en mí, es Tomy. Me sonríe de un modo curioso... ¿con complicidad? ¿Qué estará tramando ya esta pilla?

Eriol, por qué no nos adelantamos, me gustaría charlar un rato contigo sobre un ejercicio de inglés que se me resiste. Supongo que siendo de Inglaterra debes dominar el inglés perfectamente...- Tomoyo ha tomado el brazo de Eriol con sutileza y los dos han empezado a andar dejándonos a Shao y a mí atrás. Hiraguisawa sonríe pícaramente a Tomy... creo que después de todo no son imaginaciones... ella se lo ha llevado... si que esta interesada digo yo... Pero... ¡aish! ¡Genial! A solas con Shaoran, ahora podré pedirle perdón.

Shaoran siento lo de anoche...- Él me mira con los ojos abiertos pero atento a mis palabras. Parece que el ceño tan pronunciado que tenía hace unos segundos ha dejado su rostro. En vez de eso ahora luce preocupado.- En verdad no era mi intención molestarte o herirte... siento mucho si te he hecho daño... pero yo no...

Tranquila Sakura. En realidad era yo quién quería pedirte perdón. – Ahora sí que estoy a cuadros. ¿Por qué nunca me entero de nada?- Tú solo bromeabas y yo me lo tome muy apecho... me comporté como un crío y lo siento mucho. Soy dos años mayor que tú pero a veces me comporto igual que un niño de tu edad.- Que mono... se esta disculpando... es siempre tan dulce...tan amable... tan... ¡un momento!

¡Yo no soy una cría!- Shaoran sonríe con fuerza mientras se acerca a mí y acaricia fuertemente mi cabeza removiendo mi cola de caballo y dejándome seguramente aún más despeinada de lo habitual.- Siempre metiéndote conmigo, en eso sí eres un crío.

Ya deja de gruñir que te saldrán arrugas y aún eres muy niña para eso.- No sé como lo logra, pero siempre consigue hacerme sonreír, aunque sea a base de meterse conmigo. Sé que es su forma de demostrar su cariño.- Gatita por cierto, ¿qué te parece si esta tarde me acompañas al centro? Necesito unas piezas nuevas para la bici.- Le miro atenta. Siempre me encanta pasar tardes con él, haciendo cosas corrientes, cotidianas. Comprando, limpiando, paseando... cualquier cosa siempre que este con él. Claro que quiero ir... pero...

Lo siento Shao, no puedo. Esta tarde tengo planes.

¿Planes? ¿Cómo qué? ¿Vas a limpiar la cocina, tienes que barrer el piso? Vamos, no seas aburrida, ya terminaras luego tus tareas Saku.

No es eso, es que ya he quedado. Otro día será. – Ambos andamos tras Eriol y Tomoyo que están a unos cuantos metros de nosotros. Shaoran parece incomodo de golpe y su sonrisa se ha borrado dejando un porte serio en su rostro. – Oye, podemos ir mañana.

Es igual, ya iré yo solo, no es problema.- Le miro con una sonrisa pícara

Vamos, no te hagas ahora el ofendido, no se puede tener todo en esta vida. Tomoyo puede ir contigo o sino no seas impaciente y vamos los dos mañana. – A veces me sorprende lo posesivo y caprichoso que puede ser el muchacho.

¿Y se puede saber que tiene planeado hacer la señora esta tarde?

Iré de compras al centro comercial.

¿Con tus amigas?

No, con Eriol.- Él se ha parado de golpe sorprendiéndome.- ¿Ocurre algo?

Ayer te acompaña a casa, hoy quedas para ir de compras con él... Sakura... esto me huele a más que una amistad.- Mis ojos parpadean un par de veces por la sorpresa. ¿Acaso Shoaran cree que me gusta Eriol? ¿Esta atontado o qué? ¡A mí el que me gusta eres tu imbecil!

¡Vamos no empecemos como ayer! Sólo somos amigos, me cae bien, le caigo bien y tenemos muchas cosas en común.

¿Cómo qué?

Pues... como... como... ¡no sé! Cosas... pero deja ya de...

¡Shaoran!- La voz de una chica nos ha interrumpido. Shao ha dado un brinco y se ha girado a tal velocidad que no sé como no se ha desnucado. Tras sorprenderme por su reacción fijo mi atención en la muchacha que camina hacía nosotros. Es una chica muy guapa, sin lugar a dudas. De una belleza muy elegante. Tiene una melena corta color miel, y unos ojos que demuestran dulzura y madurez. Su piel es tan perfectamente blanca que casi deslumbra y su sonrisa irradia bondad y viveza. Es el tipo de chica que yo siempre he deseado ser. Delgada, de estatura media, curvas pronunciadas y con la gracia natural de la que yo carezco. Y para colmo... mira como viste... parece una modelo. Un jersey de manga corta aterciopelado color canela... un delicado pañuelo de seda color crudo colgado en su largo cuello, téjanos en tono oscuro y ceñidos a sus perfectas piernas... incluso las botas en crudo combinan con el jersey...

¡Rika! Bu... buenos días.- El corazón se me ha parado o simplemente he dejado de respirar. Quiero irme, quiero huir... no estoy preparada para esto... por favor... dios... no me hagas esto...no ahora... que ella le salude, pase de largo y listos... que se vaya ya... o mejor... ¡me voy yo!

Te dejo para que habléis tranquilos...- El brazo de Shaoran me detiene y me mira negando con la cabeza. Esta súper nervioso, jamás lo había visto así.

No, no, quédate. Quiero presentaros, le he hablado de ti ¿sabes?- Genial... si ella esta enamorada de él, que es lo más probable, me odiará igual que todas las chicas que persiguen a Shao, lo que me faltaba. Dios... debes odiarme mucho... – Hola Rika, ¿vas para clase?

Sí, pero al verte he pensado que podíamos ir juntos, pero lo siento, no había visto que estabas con una amiga...

Esta es la amiga de la que te hable, Sakura. Sakura, ella es Rika Sasaki, va a mi clase y se puede decir que nos llevamos bien.- ¿Bien? ¿Qué se llevan bien? Qué alguien me quite esta cara de asco... en fin... traga saliva, sonríe y finge que estas encantada de conocerla... lo mato... yo lo mato...

Encantada Sakura, perdona la informalidad, pero creo que Shao no ha dicho tu apellido.- ¿Le ha llamado Shao? ¿Shao? Sólo yo puedo llamarle así... ¿pero que significa esto? Es una broma de muy mal gusto, de pésimo gusto.

Kinomoto, me apellido Kinomoto. Yo también estoy encantada de conocerte Sasaki.- Sonrisa, una sonrisa... eso es... lo estas haciendo... ahora discúlpate y lárgate de aquí antes de que la tristeza que sientes se apodere de tu rostro Sakura...

Eres menor que nosotros ¿no?

Sakura es dos años más pequeña... aún es una cría de instituto.- Eso, metete conmigo, encima. Pero no vas a salir inmune de esta Li... o no... toma patada.- ¡Aush! ¡Bruta!

Te lo tienes merecido, por insolente.- La risa de Rika inunda el lugar, vaya por dios, hasta su risa es hermosa.

Veo que se llevan bien.- ¿Bien? ¿Le doy una patada y dice que nos llevamos bien?

Nos soportamos desde hace tanto que Shoaran ya debe estar acostumbrado a mis cri-a-tu-ra-das. – Mi ceño se ha pronunciado y una mirada intensa de odio se clava en él. Resulta más fácil llevar esto si finjo estar molesta.- Me ha gustado conocerte Sasaki pero tengo que ir ya a clase a jugar a las plastelinas con los demás niños. Espero verte otro día.

Lo mismo digo Kinomoto.- Le saco la lengua a Shao y por fin salgo de allí. Necesito tiempo... ahora necesito pensar un poco... y no puedo hacerlo por qué el timbre del inicio de las clases retumba en mis oídos.

¡Llego tarde!

·············································································································································

Shaoran mira alejarse a Sakura con una mirada preocupada. En realidad hace tiempo que esta retrasando la compra de los complementos para la bici, pero lo había encontrado una excusa perfecta para hablar con Sakura. La veía diferente, triste y eso le preocupaba, aunque no lo mostrara ante ella y quisiera animarla bromeando. La chica siempre había sido muy cercana a él, en realidad era su única y mejor amiga. Siendo un chico desconfiado, era difícil tener amigos de verdad, pero aquella niña se abrió camino a su vida desde el mismo instante en que la vio. Siempre tan alegre, siempre tan vivaz y soñadora. Podía contar con ella a cualquier hora del día y hablar innumerables horas sin cansarse de su compañía. Sakura era sin lugar a dudas su alma gemela. Sonríe al pensar en su gatita cuando era apenas una niña. Siempre con el pelo despeinado, llena de raspaduras por las múltiples caídas que sufría jugando con él.

Parece una chica cargada de energía.- Shaoran no despega la mirada de la muchacha a pesar de que Rika habla con él.

¿Sakura?...sí... – La muchacha se queda mirando un rato al chico con una suave sonrisa. Él parece no aterrizar aún pues sigue atento a la silueta de Sakura que ahora corre hacía el edificio. Da un repentino salto al darse cuenta que estaba sumido en sus preocupaciones por si ella estaba triste o no y mira a una sonriente Rika.- ¿Nos vamos?

Claro...

·············································································································································

Vale... mi segundo día de clase y llego tarde. Lo que faltaba para adornar la mañana. Los compañeros de clase ya me deben tener por un bufón. El profe me ha sermoneado delante de todos durante cinco minutos... solo he llegado un poco tarde... ni que se acabara el mundo. En fin... ahora que ya he tomado asiento y las risas han disminuido un poco vuelvo a sentir mi corazón vacío. Rika Sasaki... ¿podía ser más perfecta la muchacha?... si al menos me hubiera caído mal... pero parecía de lo más agradable... y eso me irrita sobremanera. Dios... ¿de qué estará hablando el profesor? Si esto sigue así este año no lo paso... ya sería el colmo... repetir un curso... pero no puedo concentrarme en nada... sólo puedo ver a esa chica y a Shaoran sonriéndole completamente nervioso y embobado. Si tan solo yo pudiera hacer que se fijara en mí... aunque fuera solo un poco... ¡aish! Un papelito ha golpeado mi cabeza y ahora reposa sobre mi libreta. Miro a todos los lados en busca de la persona que me lo ha lanzado y veo a Eriol mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa. Estaba tan empanada mirando por la ventana que no había visto los intentos del muchacho por llamar mi atención. Abro el papel por debajo de mi pupitre para no ser descubierta y lo leo.

" ¿Dónde estabas tardona? Tendrías que haber visto tu carita rojita al entrar en clase... ¡estabas encantadoramente tierna! Pero ¡eh! Ahora presta atención por qué sino este mediodía voy a tener que explicarte tantos ejercicios que no vamos a comer... así que mira a la pizarra, concéntrate y no pienses en nada más que lengua. ¿Entendiste princesa?"

No puedo evitar sonreír. Una vez más Eriol llega en el momento oportuno para animarme. Es un chico maravilloso. Guardo el papel en mi bolsillo y tal y como ha dicho Eriol presto atención. Ciertamente no puedo dejarme vencer por la tristeza. Soy una chica fuerte, lo soy.

Señorita Kinomoto, a la pizarra por favor. – Vale... estoy gafada...

·············································································································································

Y esta fila la multiplicas por esta otra y listo, así obtienes la matriz.- Eriol y yo estamos sentados en clase mientras todos los compañeros, incluida Tomy, han salido a comer bajo los cerezos en flor. Sí... y yo aquí encerrada estudiando matemáticas... pero no me importa ¡por que lo he entendido!

Lo entiendo... eres un profesor genial Eriol, en serio... ¿Hay alguna cosa que no hagas bien?- Él me sonríe mientras toma un pulpito de su fiambrera.

Pues sí, en realidad sí.

¿Y que es?- Dios... que rica me ha salido la berenjena...

Soy patético patinando, es subirme a unos patines y ¡BAM, al suelo. Y eso que la idea no me desagrada en absoluto...-

¿¡En serio?- Una gran sonrisa ilumina mi rostro.- ¿Y te gustaría aprender?

Pues la verdad me da algo de respeto... los morados no quedan muy bien en mi piel...

Pues en la mía deben quedar bonitos... por qué siempre tengo alguno...- Eriol me sonríe con dulzura, adoro esa sonrisa...- Pero lo decía por qué a mi se me da muy bien patinar, siempre me ha encantado. Sé patinar en línea y sobre hielo y si quieres te enseño. Así te devolvería un poco el favor de tus clases.

No tienes que devolverme ningún favor, lo ago encantado Sakura-chan.- Que bueno es conmigo.- Pero parece una idea divertida, aunque tendrás que tener paciencia...

Pero no lo entiendo... ayer te vi en educación física y eres muy buen atleta.

Sí... no se me dan mal los deportes, al igual que a ti, yo también me di cuenta que eres muy ágil, pero los patines tienen algo en mi contra.

Será que eres tan perfecto que tienen envidia y no pueden evitar lanzarte al suelo.

¿En verdad crees que soy perfecto?

Sí... - ¿He dicho yo eso con cara boba?- Quiero decir... eso parece... todo te sale bien, eres buen estudiante, buen atleta, simpático, caes bien a todos y encima te han votado delegado del curso. Pero dime... de todo lo que se te da bien... ¿en qué crees que destacas más?

No sabría decirte en verdad... pero si puedo decirte con lo que más disfruto...- Tengo la cabeza apoyada en mis manos, le miro con suavidad, hay algo en él que me despierta un cariño increíble, un aprecio que jamás había sentido por nadie. Me inspira tranquilidad y confianza.

¿Y que es?

El piano.

¿Sabes tocar el piano? Vaya... yo soy malísima y eso que me encantaría aprender... pero chico... soy horrible.- Él me sonríe y se levanta de golpe.

Pues vamos.

¿Qué?

Al aula de música, aún faltan veinte minutos para que empiecen las clases. Te tocaré algo.- La idea me parece genial, así que ambos partimos hacia el aula. No hay nadie, claro, todos están en el patio. Eriol se sienta en el piano y yo me quedo mirándole desde la ventana.- ¿Alguna sugerencia?

Pues en realidad no... sorpréndeme.- Sonríe otra vez y acaricia las teclas con sus dedos. Coge aire y empieza a tocar una melodía suave, muy suave. No sé decir que canción es, pero no hace falta porqué es hermosa... Las notas se van fundiendo en el aire que acaricia su melena. Esta totalmente concentrado en el piano, se ve muy atractivo así. Sus ojos se ven aún más profundos, más maduros, más misteriosos. Me he quedado prendada de su figura. Ya no siento las risas de los compañeros afuera, ni los pájaros en los árboles... sólo esta él... él y la melodía de esa hermosa canción. Es triste, pausada, melancólica... por alguna razón siento ganas de llorar... otra vez... me invade la tristeza y un nudo se ha formado en mi garganta. Me siento pésima pero aún así no deseo que pare de tocar, es doloroso pero hermoso a la vez. Siento como las notas se vuelven más lentas y mueren en sus manos. La música ha cesado y Eriol me mira con una sonrisa melancólica. El silencio se apodera de ambos mientras nos miramos. Pero soy yo la que lo rompo. - Es una melodía muy triste...

La compuse para mi hermana pequeña un año después de su muerte. Creo que le pega bastante, era una chica muy delicada en salud y de una gran fragilidad. Eso hacía verla melancólica y triste la mayor parte del tiempo, pero tierna a la vez.- Es la primera vez que veo su rostro tan serio. Pero enseguida me sonríe de nuevo.- Pero dime... ¿Te gustó?

Me ha entristecido... es una melodía dolorosamente hermosa...

Lo siento... no era mi intención que...

¡No! No... me ha encantado... eres realmente bueno con el piano... no puedo creer que esa canción la hayas compuesto tú... ¿Tiene titulo?

Serena... era el nombre de mi hermana.- Me acerco a él y me siento a su lado.

Es un nombre precioso... – Con cuidado tomo su mano en la mía y sonrío con dulzura.- Seguro que tu hermana se siente orgullosa y muy halagada por esta canción.

¿Tú crees?

Estoy convencida de ello.- Ambos sonreímos.- Pero vamos, ya es casi la hora. No quiero llegar tarde otra vez, no soportaría otra bronca.

Pero si estabas de lo más graciosa cuando te reñía el profe...

¡Ya calla Eriol! No tiene gracia alguna.

·······································································································································

Y entonces, cuando quedaban solo un par de metros para llegar a la base, voy y me tropiezo con una piedra diminuta cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Fue vergonzoso, tuve que soportar las bromas de todos durante un mes.- La muchacha se reía junto a Shoaran sin vergüenza alguna. Le caía muy bien el muchacho y la entretenía.

No sería para tanto Shaoran, seguro que exageras...

¡Que va! En la vida pasé tanta vergüenza...

Yo en cambio estaba acostumbrada a cosas así, soy malísima en los deportes... me regalaron la asignatura porqué sino no entraba en la universidad, pero en verdad era patética.

Vamos, no me lo creo.

Sí en serio... mi profesora siempre me decía "Sasaki si no te preocupase tanto romperte una uña seguro que lanzarías mejor la pelota", creo que me tenía por una cursi presumida.

No puede ser, ¡pero si no eres nada cursi! Eres una chica encantadora como...- Un sonrojo inundó el rostro de Shaoran al darse cuenta de lo que había salido de su boca.

Gracias...

Es... es la verdad... Bueno... ya es tarde...¿te acompaño hasta tu casa?

No te molestes Shao, no queda lejos y no quiero que se te haga más tarde aún. Ha sido un día muy pesado, demasiadas horas de clase en un solo día.

Sí... no podrían haber echo un horario más extraño, mañana solo tenemos dos horas de clase y hoy van y nos ponen siete... en fin... ¿seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

No tranquilo, ya soy mayorcita... hasta sé atarme yo misma las sandalias...- Rika golpea suavemente su mejilla con el puño cerrado y sonríe coqueta.- hasta mañana Shaoran.

Sí... hasta mañana Rika...- No podría tener las mejillas más sonrojadas. Miró a la muchacha partir durante un rato hasta que volvió a pisar tierra. Esa chica lo había embrujado, era una hada escapada de un mundo de fantasía, una diosa delicada y frágil puesta en su camino para encandilarle. Jamás había sentido algo así por nadie... y eso en parte le asustaba. Se puso a andar mientras se preguntaba como le estaría hiendo la tarde a Sakura. Esperaba que estuviera más animada... aunque sentía recelo por ese tal "Eriol". Pensó en que luego pasaría a ver la muchacha y quizá la llevaría al lago para hablar un rato con ella y ver como estaba.

·······································································································································

Ni hablar. ¡No! No pienso comprarme eso Eriol... ¡es súper corto!- Sakura y Eriol están en una de las tiendas de moda del centro comercial. El chico le enseña a Sakura un hermoso top color verde claro.

Pero vamos... si es perfecto para ti... este escote profundiza el pecho y tienes un vientre planísimo. Además te estas poniendo ya morena y el verde lo enfatizará. Pruébatelo anda...

No, no quiero.

Sakura, he dicho que vas a probártelo y no pienso aceptar una negativa. Así que coge el top, los téjanos que te he elegido y entra ahora mismo al vestuario.

He dicho que no y es que...- Eriol coge a Sakura en brazos y la mete bruscamente en el vestuario, le cuelga la ropa en el perchero y cierra las cortinas con una sonrisa de victoria.

Te doy dos minutos para que te cambies, sino entro yo mismo y te visto. ¿Ok?- Sakura suspira resignada mientras toma la ropa entre sus manos.

¿Cómo voy a llevar yo esto?

Al cabo de dos minutos escasos la chica sale del vestuario cubriéndose el vientre con las manos y con la cabeza gacha. Eriol sonríe complacido. Luce realmente bonita. El top hace ver sus pechos más llenos y los téjanos se ciñen a su pequeña cadera con delicadeza y al ser acampanados disimulan perfectamente sus delgadas piernas.

¿Lo ves? Preciosa... mírate en el espejo.- Sakura se gira y contempla su reflejo avergonzada y sorprendida. La verdad es que no le quedaba nada mal... hasta parecía bonita. Eriol tomó las gafas de la chica entre sus manos y miró a la muchacha en el reflejo del espejo.- Además el jersey combina perfectamente con tus ojos... princesa... Listo. Ya puedes cambiarte mientras voy a pagar a caja.

¿Qué?

Pues eso, que te regalo los pantalones y el top. No puedo permitir que algo que luce tan hermoso en ti no se quede contigo.

Pero... no puedo aceptarlo...

Claro que sí. A cambio este domingo me acompañarás al parque de atracciones ¿vale?

Vale...

Este Eriol... la sorprendía día a día. Sakura volvió a mirarse en el espejo y un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. "¿Que pensaría Shaoran si me viera?"

Continuará...

Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal el capitulo? ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí... lo he hecho con mucho cariño. Espero que sigan leyendo y que la historia no haya dejado de interesarles. Un beso y cuídense mucho.

Avances del episodio siguiente 

¿Los cuatro al parque de atracciones? Que divertido, hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía así con todos. Shaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo saliendo un domingo... ¡Qué xulo! Pero algo tenía que estropearlo como no... ¿¡y que quiere ese pesado de Kenshin? Esto no puede ir a peor... ¿o sí?

¡¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Drama, drama, drama...

**Arinayed:** ¡Me encanta que te guste Eriol! Es un personaje al que quiero mucho y va a tener mucha importancia en este fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que Eriol te gusta aún más. Será interesante la relacion Eriol-Shaoran... te lo aseguro... jejeje. Cuídate y espero tus comentarios con ansias. Gracias y un beso.

**Queen of night: **Gracias por tu comentario. Este fic va a tener de todo, pero sí, S+S también, por supuesto, con lo que me gusta esa pareja. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo mi historia, no sabes cuanto me animan vuestros comentarios. Gracias y cuídate amiga.

**Iby: ** No sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste la historia y lo que más me alegra es que te sientes identificada con ella, es lo que pretendo. ¿Al fin y al cabo quién no se ha sentido alguna vez locamente enamorada de alguien que no puede tener? Espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que me dejes tus comentarios. Siento lo de la ortografía y lo de los párrafos no se como evitarlo... sale simplemente así, lo he probado subiendo el capitulo en formato bloc de notas, y en word, pero hace lo que le da la gana. Un beso y gracias.

**MybabyGirl: **Me alegra saber que te gusta mi historia y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también. Sakura irá creciendo poco a poco y con ayuda de un amigo... ya lo verás... un beso y cuídate mucho chica. Y por cierto... tu lema es mi lema, jejeje

**Undine: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes uno de tus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a continuar. Espero que estes bien. Besos.

**Saku-Cerezo4: **Gracias por tus palabras, me alegro de que te guste y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Espero más comentarios tuyos y te doy otra vez las gracias por tu apoyo. Un beso.

**Manacols: **Gracias por tu comentario, espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que me dejes uno de tus comentarios. Me ayudan mucho a continuar. Espero que estes bien. Besos.

**Dany: **Vaya... ¿chico? O ¿chica? Jejeje, me alegro de que te guste, en serio. Me anima mucho leer vuestros comentarios. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes en este otro review para saber tu opinión. Besos y cuídate.

**K-ri: **No sabía si el pirupipipirupipi formaba parte de tu nick... así que... jejeje, traquila... no haré a Shao homosexual, ¡eso nunca! En cuanto a E+S o S+S... tendrás que seguir leyendo... pero te diré que habrá un poco de todo. Gracias por tu comentario y espero que te haya gustado el fic. Un besote.

**Verdedragon-yo: ** Me alegro muchísimo de que te haya gustado el capitulo y espero que este también. Estoy deseando leer otro de tus comentarios. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y que la fuerza te acompañe a ti también. Un besote.

**Princes of light: **Hola guapa, gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta que sean tan largos, me ayudan a analizar como va mi historia. ¿Así que escribes? Genial, ya leeré una de tus historias! Me tienes intrigada. Espero que te haya gustado el fic y que me perdones por lo de Rika... jejeje, un beso muy grande desde catalunya, cuídate reina y espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**Gabyhyatt: ** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario. Novia de Eriol... no se no se... jejeje, tendrás que seguir leyendo. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes otro comentario para saberlo. Un beso y cuídate.

**beautiful-night******Gracias por tu comentario pero... porfa no me mates... que yo soy una buena niña... la trama es así... joooooooooo... pero en fin, me alegro de que te guste y doy gracias a dios por no estar con san pedro y una laptop. Por cierto ¿quién te hablo de mi fic? Siento curiosidad... jejeje, un beso y cuídate mucho.

**Lady-esmeralda:** Gracias por tus amables palabras, me alegro de que el segundo capitulo haya cambiado tu opinión y espero que el tercero aún te haya gustado más. Agradeceré tu comentario para este nuevo capítulo para saber si ha sido de tu agrado. Un beso y cuídate.

**Monica: **Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por tus comentarios, no sabes lo que me ayudan. Cuídate mucho y hasta pronto. Un beso.

**Náyade:** Hola... si que va a sufrir sakura si... pero en fin... ahí esta la gracia ¿no? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas enviándome tus comentarios. Un beso guapa y cuídate.

**Aska ishida: ** Gracias por tus palabras de apoyo, espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y que no me haya tardado demasiado. Un beso y gracias de nuevo.

**Angelpower: **Me alegra que lo encuentres original y espero que este tercer capitulo también te haya gustado. Gracias por tus comentarios, cuídate mucho, un beso guapa.


	4. Capitulo4

**Quiero ser actriz**

¡Ya estoy en casa!- Son las ocho de la noche y aún no tengo lista la cena, creo que Toya va a matarme.

¿Se puede saber donde estabas monstruo?- Ya esta con sus comentarios petulantes, juro que un día de estos le voy a dar tal pisotón que no podrá andar durante un mes.

He salido a comprar cosas para la cena y he aprovechado para dar una vuelta por el centro comercial con... una amiga y se nos ha hecho tarde.- Los celos de Toya por todos los muchachos que se me acercan y su instinto de sobreprotección son un motivo que temer, así que como menos sepa, mejor. Si le digo que en vez de estar con una amiga he estado con un compañero de clase puedo morir esta noche, y Eriol mañana a mucho demorarse. Nunca he entendido muy bien ese instinto de sobreprotección que tiene mi hermano sobre mí, aunque sí tengo mis teorías. Yo creo que al verse obligado a cuidarme el solo tras la muerte de mi padre se siente responsable de todo lo que me ocurra, y para empeñar bien su papel de tutor tiende a exagerar demasiado.

Eres un despiste andante, a ver cuando maduras monstruo.- La vena en mi frente no puede ser más gruesa.

Yo...no...soy...un...MONSTRUO!- dejo la bolsa en el suelo y me tiro al cuello de mi hermano. Él sonríe y ambos caemos al suelo peleándonos y haciéndonos cosquillas. Me encanta estar así con él, aunque siempre sea por el mismo motivo: él me llama "monstruo", yo me enfado y acabamos por los suelos jugando como críos. Son los momentos más especiales que paso con mi hermano.

Se oyen dos golpes en la puerta y se abre lentamente asomando una cabeza. Mi hermano y yo estamos tirados en las escaleras de la entrada. La cabeza del chico que ha llegado nos mira con un interrogante y una gran gota resbala por su frente mientras sonríe.

Veo que se divierten.- El muchacho sonríe más ampliamente abriendo más la puerta y dejándose ver por completo.

¡Yukito-san!- Es Yukito. Una gran alegría me inunda siempre que lo veo. Le conozco desde siempre. Yukito Tsukishiro es un amigo de la infancia de mi hermano y para mí es como un miembro más de la familia, aunque en el pasado llegué a pensar que estaba enamorada de él. Tiene el pelo plomizo y unos ojos castaños enternecedores. Lleva unas pequeñas lentes pero a diferencia de mí a él le quedan divinas, luce más seductor así. Es un muchacho perfecto y realmente bueno. El adjetivo con el que lo describiría sin ser exagerada es "dulce". Su mirada y su sonrisa van repartiendo dulzura allá a donde van. Además Yukito tiene un hermano de mi misma edad, su nombre es Yue, creo que significa luna en chino. Tiene el pelo más curioso que he visto en una persona, es casi plateado y lo lleva en una melena hasta los hombros, normalmente recogido en una coleta. Es un chico muy serio y aplicado pero aún así nos llevamos bastante... como lo diría... bien... supongo, digamos que nos apreciamos mutuamente aunque siempre que nos vemos solo tenemos conversaciones cordiales, pero es un muchacho muy atento y aunque no lo demuestre, cariñoso. Estudia en un internado a las afueras de la ciudad, sus notas son excelentes y quiso estudiar allí con una beca para mejorar sus calificaciones. Ojalá yo tuviera su inteligencia y su atractivo, porqué si algo describe a Yue es pura belleza. Chicas tendrían que verlo para entender de lo que hablo, pero... ese muchacho es la viva imagen de la perfección física, incluso yo, que no me fijo mucho en los chicos, cada vez que le veo siento mis mejillas arder. Es un muchacho único.

Buenas noches Sakura-chan, pero pequeña, creo que estas aplastando a Toya, luce azul.- Me giro y miro a mi hermano. De la emoción he puesto mi mano en la cara de Toya apoyando todo mi peso.

¡Ay! ¡Lo siento Toya!- Efectivamente su rostro estaba azul. Salto rápidamente y me quito d'encima suya mientras Toya se incorpora ruidosamente.

Que se puede esperar de un bicho enorme como tú.- Mi ceño vuelve a estar fruncido pero siempre controlo mi temperamento cuando esta Yukito. Es tan ¡kawai!- Hola Yuki.

Te traigo los expedientes que me has pedido. No sé como puedes revisarlos hasta en casa, el trabajo te matará amigo.

Es que como hice dos guardias seguidas tengo fiesta mañana y quería revisarlos, esos pacientes me preocupan Yuki. Perdona que te haya hecho traerlos, pero me los olvidé y como no vives muy lejos de aquí.

Tranquilo amigo, no ha sido problema.

¿Otra vez te traes trabajo a casa hermano?- Toya siempre ha sido muy responsable, demasiado. A veces se queda trabajando toda la noche tras todo un día de duro trabajo, sus ojeras van en aumento día a día y eso me preocupa.- ¡Si no descansas te pondrás enfermo Toya!

No queda bien en tu cara de monstruo la preocupación Sakura. Sé lo que me hago, ya soy bastante mayorcito.

Toya quiere ascender en su trabajo Sakura, así tendrá un sueldo más elevado y podrá cuidar mejor de ti pequeña.- La voz dulce de Yukito me vuelve a la realidad.

Pero yo ya sé cuidarme sola, no necesito lujos ni caprichos, lo que quiero es que mi hermano deje de trabajar tanto y piense un poco más en sí mismo y en su salud. Siempre esta mandando reposo a sus pacientes pero no hay manera de que descanse él.- Yukito me sonríe y Toya pasa una mano por mi cabeza.

Tranquila monstruo, no pasa nada.- Me siento siempre tan pequeña cuando me habla así. Él siempre se esta cargando de responsabilidades y de preocupaciones mientras yo vivo a costa de su salud. Pero eso tiene que terminar, estoy harta de ser su protegida. A partir de mañana esto va a cambiar, o sí. Ya lo verás Toya, voy a cuidarme solita.

Dos golpes vuelven a sonar en la puerta. Los tres nos giramos sorprendidos. Toya y yo no esperábamos a nadie, pero en fin, abriremos a ver quién es.

La puerta está abierta!- Mi voz a sonado demasiado chillona para mi gusto. La cabeza de Shaoran asoma por la puerta y un rostro de fastidio se dibuja en su cara al ver a Toya y el sentimiento parece ser mutuo pues la expresión de mi hermano tampoco es para echar cohetes.

¿Que haces aquí mocoso?- Ahora si le doy un pisotón a mi hermano sin importarme la presencia del bueno de Yuki.

Ya deja de molestarle Toya, Shaoran no es ningún mocoso, ya tiene 18 años, iría siendo hora de que le trataras con respeto. – Yukito sonríe mientras Shaoran solo afirma mis palabras con la cabeza.- Hola Shao, entra, entra, no hagas caso al baka de mi hermano. – Él entra confiadamente, como siempre y saluda a Yukito con una sonrisa. Mi hermano se ha quedado callado y molesto y se ha dirigido al comedor con los expedientes en la mano.

Cuanto tiempo sin verte Li-kun, has crecido mucho.

Hola Tsukishiro, me alegra verte.- Ambos se sonríen, hay una relación muy cordial entre ellos pero es visto que se aprecian.

¿Yukito, Shao, por qué no se quedan a cenar? Prepararé algo rico.- Ambos me miran con sorpresa. Yukito asiente con una sonrisa y Shao con un escueto "que remedio"

Pero comeré en la esquina opuesta a la que este tu hermano.- Yo asiento con la cabeza.

Voy a ir a hablar con Toya un rato. Gracias por invitarme Sakura.

No hay problema.- Yuki se va al comedor y nos quedamos Shaoran y yo a solas

Te ayudo con la cena.

Gracias.

La escena ya es de lo más típica. Shaoran y yo cocinamos juntos muchas veces. Es casi como una tradición entre nosotros, igual que ir al lago por las noches. En realidad compré el delantal que esta usando Shao para él, aunque nunca se lo dije. Se ve tan guapo cuando esta concentrado... recuerdo que hace unos años me quedaba siempre por exámenes embobada mirándole. En la preparatoria se hacen los exámenes en salas enormes con todos los estudiantes de todos los cursos. Shaoran y yo siempre nos sentábamos muy cerca y era el único momento en que podía contemplarlo sin que él me viera. Tan concentrado en su examen, con el flequillo cayendo sobre su rostro mientras mordía el lápiz pensando... era una imagen digna de ver... pero claro... no era muy bueno para mis notas, me despistaba tanto que pocas veces podía repasar el examen, casi apenas podía terminarlo...

¿Qué tal ha ido la tarde Sakura-chan?- Su voz me sobresalta, me he quedado perdida pensando en el pasado y no he podido evitar dar un brinco al salir de mi ensimismamiento.

¿Qué?

Digo que como te ha ido la tarde, estas algo despistada hoy gatita.

Lo siento... estaba pensando.

¿Puedo saber en qué?- El color se me sube a la cabeza y niego con la cabeza.

No, es un secreto.- Le saco la lengua y le sonrío. Él solo frunce el ceño y vuelve a prestar atención a la comida. – Pues ha sido muy divertida, Eriol es un muchacho estupendo, me gustaría que lo conocieras un poco, verías lo bueno que es Shaoran...

¡Sakura cuidado!- Doy un respingo y miro a todos lados.- No, digo que se te cae la baba y vas a estropear la sopa.- Dejo de remover la cacerola y golpeó con fuerza el hombro de ese niño molesto.

Ya cállate, me asustaste bobo.- Deja escapar una carcajada y coge mi mano entre las suyas para evitar un segundo golpe.

Aunque se te veía re-mona hablando de ese muchacho, tenías estrellitas en los ojos... que tierno...

Mira quién fue a hablar, seguro que te has pasado el día entero babeando junto a Sasaki.- su mano me pone nerviosa.

Pues sí, he estado tooooodo el día con ella.- Era solo una broma, no esperaba una respuesta así. Una sensación de desasosiego me invade y me suelto- Por cierto, ¿qué te ha parecido ella?- ¿que qué me ha parecido?. Encima.

Es una chica muy agradable. Pero es curioso, ayer te enfadas por las bromas que te gasto y hoy admites haber estado babeando por ella.

Yo no he admitido eso, sólo he dicho que me he pasado el día entero a su lado. Además he decidido hablar libremente del tema, al fin y al cabo ¿quién mejor que una chica para contarle esas cosas y ver el lado femenino?

Creo que te equivocaste de chica...- Me giro y vuelvo a remover la sopa con pesar.

¿Por qué?- ¿Y aún me preguntas? Por qué estoy loquita por ti, por qué cada vez que la mencionas me muero por dentro y por cada sonrisa que le das se abre una grieta en mi corazón.- No... por que yo no he tenido muchos romances que digamos...- Eso también es verdad.

No es cierto. ¿O ya no recuerdas a Kenshin?- Una mueca de asco se dibuja en mi rostro.

No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, me entran nauseas solo de recordarle.- Shaoran se ríe ruidosamente.

Vamos, pero si estaba coladito por ti. Erais tan monos... ¿qué tenías...doce años?

Trece...

Recuerdo que te perseguía por todos lados. Te cortaba flores silvestres y te escribía poemas de amor... ¿qué se hizo del muchacho?

Creo que se mudó a otra ciudad.

Oh... le partiste el corazón y tuvo que irse...

Ya deja de hacer teatro joven Li. Su madre encontró trabajo en Tokio creo...

Seguro... pobrecito Kenshin, tan joven y con el corazón roto.

Sí, parece estar de moda eso de llevar el corazón roto...

¿Por qué lo dices?- Ya me traicionó mi bocota otra vez.

¿Pues acaso no ves la televisión? Todos los famosos están siempre con lo mismo. Que si tu me has dejado, que si yo ya no te quiero, que si estoy con otro y no quiero saber más de ti.

Vaya maruja estas echa gatita.- Si en realidad supiera que es una tonta excusa...- Bueno esto ya esta. ¿Cómo va la sopa?

Lista también. ¿Quieres probarla a ver?- Con una cuchara cojo un poco del contenido y lo pongo en un diminuto platito. Lo soplo un poco para que Shao no se queme y se lo doy a probar. Un sonrojo aparece en mis mejillas. Parece una escena de recién casados- ¿Esta... bueno?- Él me mira de un modo distinto... no sé describirlo...

Sí, muy bueno Sakura...- cojo el platito vacío entre mis manos sin dejar de mirarle. Él tampoco aparta su mirada... mi corazón bombea a una gran velocidad. Estamos tan cerca...- Sakura yo... quería decirte... bueno...- Vamos... dime...- ¿Te ocurre algo gatita?- ¿Qué si me ocurre algo? ¿Y esto a cuento de que viene?

¿Por qué la pregunta?

Tomoyo me ha dicho que te ha notado algo preocupada estos días, y la verdad es que yo también he notado algo raro en ti. ¿Te preocupa algo?- Claro que sí. Tengo el alma rota.

En realidad son solo tonterías. Es que el curso se presenta muy difícil y estoy algo asustada, pero no es nada Shao. Gracias por preocuparte.- Él me mira sin creerme demasiado. Pero simplemente se acerca y apoya su mano en mi cabeza con sutileza.- ¿Sabes que estoy aquí cuando lo necesites cierto?- ¿Podría latirme más el corazón? Necesito decirle la verdad, lo necesito. No aguanto más esta agonía que me mata por dentro... debo hacerlo...

Pues en realidad yo...Shaoran yo quería decirte...yo...

¡Monstruo! ¡Tenemos hambre!- ¡Mierda! El baka de mi hermano ha tenido que interrumpir el momento. He saltado sonrojada y se me ha caído el platito al suelo.- Pero mira que eres patosa, anda recoge eso mientras Yuki y yo ponemos la mesa y cuidado no te cortes. -Yukito entra también y ayuda a mi hermano. Me agacho al suelo para recoger los trozos de cerámica rotos sintiendo aún mi corazón al galope. Estoy segura de que tengo la cara como un farolillo. Shaoran se agacha a mi lado y me ayuda a recoger los pedazos. Barremos los restos y servimos la cena en silencio.

Y dime Li, ¿cómo va la universidad?- Es Yukito quien ha empezado la conversación.

Bien, arqueología es una carrera fascinante.

Seguro que sacarás unas notas estupendas, siempre has sido muy aplicado en los estudios según tengo entendido.

Shaoran siempre ha sacado unas notas impresionantes.- Soy yo la que me añado a la conversación con una sonrisa orgullosa.

No es para tanto...

¿Tienes algún compañero del instituto haciendo la misma carrera?

Pues en realidad no.- Toya come en silencio pero atento a la conversación.-

Bueno... seguro que haces amigos pronto.

Sí, seguro.- Shaoran sonríe con sutileza y sé demasiado claramente el motivo. "Sasaki".-

La cena transcurre con una conversación agradable y cordial, como siempre que esta Yukito de mediador entre mi hermano y Shao. Pero aún noto mi corazón salirse de mi boca entre conversación y conversación. Ha faltado muy poco para que le dijera todo a Shaoran, y en cierta manera agradezco profundamente la intervención de mi hermano. No sé que hubiera pasado si le digo la verdad a Shao.

Bueno Sakura, gracias por la cena.

De nada Shaoran.- Estamos en la puerta de entrada, Yukito se ha ido hace una hora y Shaoran se marcha ahora.- Buenas noches

Sakura...

¿Sí?

Nada... es igual. Hasta mañana.

Le veo partir con cierta melancolía en mi rostro y simplemente puedo despedirle con la mano. Subo a mi cuarto tras recogerlo todo. Sin muchas fuerzas me dejo caer en la cama. He puesto la mini cadena en marcha y ahora suena una canción hermosa que inunda mis sentidos. No puedo evitar cerrar los ojos y pensar en Shaoran. Sé que ha venido esta noche porqué se preocupa por mí, y eso me hace sentir especial para él, aunque no del modo en que me gustaría, claro esta. Puedo dibujar su imagen en mi imaginación con todo detalle. Su cabello cayendo suavemente en mechones castaños sobre la frente, los ojos, achinados e intensos, la nariz perfecta y sus labios carnosos. Veo su piel bronceada y suave, también lo ancho del cuello hasta llegar a unos fuertes hombros. Ese es mi Shaoran... tan sumamente atractivo que la imagen de Yue palidece ante él.

Recuerdo cuando éramos niños y el físico no importaba. Shao siempre ha sido guapo, pero de niño yo solo lo veía mono. Jamás tuve fantasías románticas ni pensamientos dulces hacia mi mejor amigo. Pero todo cambió, no se definir exactamente cuando, no puedo decir una fecha, pero si puedo decir porqué: Celos. Sí, yo, la inocente y buena de Sakura sentía día a día crecer en mí los celos al ver como las muchachas se abalanzaban a su paso. Me subía la ira a la cabeza a una sola mención de una mujer en sus labios. Yo era y tenía que ser siempre la única. Su amiga, su mejor amiga y su única amiga. Pero no era así. Yo era y soy especial, pero Shaoran empezó a demostrar interés por el genero femenino, y si bien jamás sintió nada especial por ninguna, era obvio que sí sentía atracción por ellas. Pero gracias al cielo jamás la puso en práctica, hasta ahora. Me revuelvo en la cama intranquila y con el rostro fruncido. ¿Por qué era especial esa tal Rika? ¿Por qué de repente tenía que fijarse en una muchacha que apenas conocía?. Sí, es cierto, Sasaki es bellísima, dulce, elegante y sensual. Parece una buena muchacha, amable y atenta e inteligente además si esta cursando en la universidad con Shao... ella es todo lo que yo no soy... pero... aún así... no quiero que ella sea para Shaoran... no quiero que nadie este con él, nadie que no sea yo... Una gran angustia crece en mi interior y salto de la cama girando mi cabeza de un lado a otro intentando no pensar más en él y en esa Sasaki. Decido tomarme un buen baño y relajarme un poco. Siempre me llevo el casete a la bañera y escucho música relajante mientras respiro el aroma de las sales olor a cerezo que pongo en el agua. Sí, eso aré. Cojo mi pijama, mi ropa interior y el casete. Voy al cuarto de baño y me cierro dentro. Me miro en el espejo. Mi pelo luce recogido como siempre y mis ojos se esconden tras las gafas, que además, son un poco antiguas. Me quito la camiseta del uniforme y miro mi pequeño pecho. La verdad es que me sorprende, algo en él es distinto, sigue siendo pequeño, pero ya no tanto quizá. Cojo la cinta métrica y miro con asombro que ha crecido otro centímetro. Tomoyo tenía razón. Deslizo entonces mi falda y también me doy cuenta de que se resiste un poco al paso de mis caderas. ¿Será posible que también me estén creciendo las caderas? Al doblar la falda me doy cuenta de que ha caído un papel al suelo. Me agacho y lo recojo. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al ver en ella la letra de Eriol. Era la nota que me había enviado en clase. Me miro nuevamente al espejo y me sobresalto. Estoy sonriendo ampliamente y no es por algo que ha hecho Shao esta vez... Doy mentalmente las gracias a Eriol y doblo con cariño la nota. Al salir del baño la guardaría en lugar seguro y la cuidaría.

·············································································································································

Ya es domingo. La semana ha pasado entre clases aburridas y pesadas. Nos han cargado de deberes, pero los hice ayer noche para tener todo el día de hoy libre. Bajo corriendo la escalera y dando un salto de felicidad. Al llegar a la cocina me encuentro con el desayuno preparado. Toya me mira tras el periódico con una sonrisa burlona.

¿Aún en pijama monstruo?- Le miro con cara de pocos amigos, pero no puedo enfadarme con él, al menos hoy no.

Sí. Aún tengo tiempo antes de que pasen a buscarme.- Él levanta la cabeza con un gesto huraño.

¿Sales?

Sí- Ya sabía yo que ahora vendría esto... "interrogatorio".

¿Y puedo saber dónde?

Al parque de atracciones

¿Con quién?

Con Tomoyo y unos amigos.

¿Amigos?

Sí, Shaoran y Eriol. – Le voy contestando las preguntas mecánicamente mientras como mi tostada con mermelada.

¿Quién es ese Eriol si puede saberse?

Eriol es un muchacho nuevo de mi curso. Es un buen chico y me ayuda mucho con los ejercicios escolares. Ya te lo presentaré cuando venga, pero no le montes uno de tus numeritos hermano, me avergüenzas.- Le miro pícaramente y él me devuelve la mirada con una furiosa.

Yo ago lo que me da la gana y me importa poco avergonzar a un monstruo como tú. Pero hoy no voy a poder conocer a ese niño, tengo guardia.

¿Otra vez?

Sí. Y no quiero un solo comentario. En cuanto a ese niño...

No quiero un solo comentario.- Sakura le devuelve la pelota con cara de pocos amigos y le saca la lengua.- Si yo no puedo opinar sobre el modo de llevar tu vida, tú tampoco sobre la mía.

Escucha niña, en esta casa yo soy el que mando, ¿ok?

Sí... claro... pero insisto, ni un solo comentario hermano. Ya soy mayorcita, aunque tu te niegues a admitirlo. Ahora voy a subir a mi cuarto, voy a cambiarme y me iré con mis amigos.

Te quiero en casa a las seis. – Le miro con los ojos abiertos, desorbitados diría yo.

Ya no soy una niña de primaria. Volveré cuando me apetezca.

He dicho a las seis y no quiero excusas.

A las ocho

A las seis y media

Siete

Hecho.- Sonrío un poco, al fin y al cavo Toya será siempre así, un sobre protector nato.- Bueno, yo me voy. Llegaré a las cinco y media así que ya me ocupo yo de la cena.

No hace falta, compraré algo antes de venir Toya.

No, yo haré la cena. Tú lo recogerás todo. ¿Ok?

Esta bien...

Adiós monstruo, recoge la cocina antes de irte

Sí. Adiós Toya

Una vez recogida la cocina subo a mi habitación con la intención de cambiarme. Abro el armario pensando en qué ponerme y veo una bolsa aún sin abrir en la parte inferior. La tomo entre mis manos y la miro. "¿Por qué no? Al fin y al cabo Eriol la compró para que me la pusiera no para dejarla en el armario... solo espero que no me vea mal con ella..." Cojo su contenido y me dispongo a vestirme. Al mirarme en el espejo me doy cuenta de que esa ropa es muy distinta a la que uso normalmente, pero ya que Eriol era el que había tenido la idea de llevarme al parque, lo menos que podía hacer era usar la ropa que me regaló. No pienso más en ello y bajo la escalera. El timbre no tarda mucho en sonar y salgo corriendo a abrir. Es Shao que llega junto a Tomoyo. Los dos se quedan mirándome y no sé por qué.

¿Tengo monos en la cara chicos?

Sakura... ¿y esa ropa?- Es Tomoyo la que habla mientras señala boquiabierta mi atuendo. Yo noto como el color sube a mis mejillas y la miro cohibida.

¿No les agrada?- Tomy sigue ausente y Shaoran me mira de arriba abajo.

No es eso...¡ si en realidad te queda fantástica! Es solo que nos sorprendiste. Tú nunca te vistes así Saku.

Ya...- Entonces veo a Eriol entrando por la puerta principal. Le sonrío.

Buenos días Eriol-kun.- Él me devuelve la sonrisa y rápidamente esta se vuelve más amplia a medida que va acercándose.

Veo que llevas puesta la ropa que te regalé.- Noto que Shaoran y Tomoyo se miran sorprendidos pero no les ago demasiado caso.

Así es... aunque me noto un poco violenta...

Naaaa... luces estupenda. Buenos días Tomoyo, Shaoran...- El chico se pone tenso a la mención de su nombre, son pocos los que le dicen Shaoran, y ese muchacho no ha tardado ni un día en tomarse esa libertad.

Buenos días joven Eriol.

Buenos días.- La mirada de Shao es algo arisca.

Bien, pues yo ya estoy lista. ¿Nos vamos?

·············································································································································

La mañana se presentaba divertida, eso seguro. Shaoran y Eriol parecían inmersos en los juegos de disparo. Nos habían conseguido ya dos peluches a cada una. Eriol me regaló un hermoso conejito de peluche de un color canela y Shao ganó para mí un precioso oso de felpa de un color gris. Le pondría un lacito y le llamaría Shaoran. Nosotras ahora vamos caminando delante de los muchachos intentando decidir donde montar. Los chicos parecen no llevarse demasiado bien, bueno... no es eso... más bien parece que Shaoran siente una gran competitividad hacia Eriol. Me pregunto por qué... Entonces un gran estruendo se oye, un sonido similar al de los fuegos artificiales y una voz resuena por todo el parque de atracciones.

El espectáculo "Piratas del caribe" empieza en veinte minutos en el auditorio principal del parque. Esperamos sea de su agrado y disfruten su estancia.

¿Un espectáculo?- Miro a Tomoyo que se le ha dibujado una sonrisa.

Vamos a verlo

Sí, será interesante Sakura-chan- Eriol pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros, como acostumbra, y nos adelantamos un poco para mirar un mapa del parque.- Mira, el auditorio esta por esa dirección. ¿Vamos?- Asiento con mi cabeza. Eriol toma mi mano y me anima a correr tras él. Yo sólo puedo sonreír y seguirle.

¡Vamos chicos, que no pillaremos buenos puestos!- Tomoyo y Shaoran se miran entre sí y luego vienen tras nosotros.

El auditorio es enorme, de eso no cabe la menor duda. Miro a todos lados observando su hermosa arquitectura. Eriol aún esta cogido de mi mano y me conduce hasta la entrada sonriendo. Mucha gente esta haciendo cola para entrar, no estoy muy segura de encontrar sitio para los cuatro. Efectivamente el lugar estaba de lo más concurrido.

Será mejor que nos separemos. Hay dos lugares en esa fila, Sakura y yo nos podemos sentar en la que esta un poco más arriba. – Shaoran iba a decir algo pero Eriol no le da tiempo llevándome con él a los asientos. El lugar esta realmente abarrotado y el ruido es arrollador. En cada asiento hay un folleto informativo del espectáculo. Eriol y yo lo cogemos y nos sentamos. Shaoran y Tomoyo han hecho lo mismo un poco más abajo, puedo ver sus cabezas entre la multitud. Mientras espero que de comienzo la obra distraigo mi atención con el folleto informativo. Habla sobre el argumento del espectáculo y da los nombres de los actores. Al final del folleto veo un pequeño anuncio que llama mi atención.

" Si te gusta el teatro y quieres trabajar apúntate en nuestro grupo de actores y actrices. Los espectáculos son todos los domingos en el parque además de tres ensayos semanales de seis a nueve de la noche. Si crees poder estar interesado acude tras el escenario al concluir el espectáculo, cualquiera de nuestros actores estará encantado en ayudarte. Suerte."

A Sakura se le abren los ojos y una sonrisa escapa de sus labios. Siempre le había gustado el mundo del teatro y era una oportunidad perfecta. Durante la semana había estado buscando algún empleo a media jornada que le permitiera estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Quería ganar algún dinero para que su hermano Toya no tuviera que esforzarse tanto. Pero su búsqueda había sido hasta el momento un fracaso. Todos los trabajos que encontraba coincidían con sus horas de actividades extraescolares y le resultaba imposible. Pero este era perfecto, sus actividades acababan a las cinco y media, si se daba prisa y cogía la bicicleta podía llegar perfectamente hasta el parque y estar a las seis para los ensayos. Dobla el papel con cuidado y mira al escenario. Tras ver el espectáculo decidiría que hacer.

¡Y qué espectáculo! Divertido, emocionante y con algo de romanticismo. Todos los actores lo hacían perfectamente y se palpaba emoción en el ambiente. Eriol y Sakura aplaudieron con fervor a los actores que salieron a saludar al público. Lo tenía decidido. Sakura se levanta de su asiento y cogiendo la mano de Eriol se esmuñe entre la gente corriendo hacia el escenario. Tras ella va un Eriol algo confundido, pero se deja guiar.

·······································································································································

Estoy emocionada. No sé por qué, pero lo estoy. Y nerviosa, eso también. Ya hemos llegado tras el escenario. Eriol esta a mi lado. No ha hecho ni una sola pregunta, sólo permanece a mi lado con una sonrisa.

¿Has leído el anuncio del folleto?

Sí Sakura, lo he leído. ¿No me digas que te interesa este mundo?

Pues en realidad me fascina desde pequeña. Siempre he actuado en las obras del colegio y he interpretado el papel de protagonista. Es una cosa que se me da bien y la verdad es que estaba buscando trabajo. ¿Te importa si pregunto sobre el empleo Eriol?

Claro que no.- Él coge mi mano y me la aprieta suavemente como para darme ánimos. Le sonrío y busco entre la gente a alguien que pueda ayudarme. Un muchacho disfrazado del malo de la interpretación pasa justo frente a nosotros.

Perdona...- Se gira mientras aparta el sudor y el maquillaje negro de su rostro. Su cara me es familiar ahora que la veo sin tanto maquillaje pero no ago caso.- me gustaría hablar con el encargado sobre el empleo. ¿Podrías indicarme dónde encontrarlo?.- El muchacho me mira sorprendido para sonreír burlonamente.

Vaya Kinomoto, ¿acaso estas interesada en el mundo del espectáculo más que en las aburridas y somnolientas clases de matemáticas?- Doy un respingo y le miro sorprendida. Eriol no parece extrañado pero se le ha borrado la sonrisa del rostro.

Perdona... ¿te conozco?

Claro... como llegas tarde a clase y luego te la pasas durmiendo no reconoces a tus compañeros.- Ese comentario me ha parecido muy grosero. Eriol aprieta mi mano.

¿Eres un compañero?

Sí, me siento en tercera fila. Me llamo Kenshin Sanzo.- Los ojos se me abren de par en par al reconocerle. Es el chico molesto de tercera fila que siempre se ríe a mi costa.

¡Eres el plasta de la fila tres que se mete conmigo!- Eriol deja escapar una carcajada y yo me pongo colorada al darme cuenta de mis palabras.- Quiero decir... yo...

Así que plasta ¿eh? Creo que no voy a ayudarte Kinomoto, busca al encargado tú sola e intenta no dormirte por qué con tanta gente podrían pisarte. – El muchacho se gira con cara enojada y va hacia los vestuarios quitándose los restos de maquillaje.

El papel de pirata bruto y malo le queda que ni pintado.- Ahora es Eriol el que ha hablado. Yo estoy demasiado sorprendida para prestar atención pero aún así le sonrío levemente.

Bien... pues preguntaré a aquel hombre.- Me acerco hacía él tímidamente y le toco en el hombro. El hombre se gira veloz y me mira con interrogación.

¿Puedo ayudarte muchacha?

En realidad sí. Estoy buscando al encargado de esto señor. Me gustaría hablar sobre el anuncio del folleto.

Vaya... aquí tenemos a una joven interesada en el mundo del teatro. Ven el lunes a las seis y te aremos una prueba. No te retrases.

¿No va a preguntarme nada?

¿Cómo qué?

Mi nombre, mi experiencia, un corriculum tal vez...

¿Para qué? Si eres buena lo veremos el lunes, y sino pues lo siento chica.- Mi rostro no puede mostrarse más sorprendido. Todos parecían de lo más ariscos allí.- Ves al despacho del fondo del pasillo. Allí encontrarás a Lucas, él te dará un guión para que interpretes el lunes.

Gracias.

Pues eso... -Vuelvo a donde esta Eriol aún sorprendida por la actitud de ese hombre.

¿Qué tal?- La verdad es que no sé como responder a esa pregunta.

Tengo una prueba el lunes. Debo ir al despacho de un tal Lucas a buscar mi guión para la prueba. ¿Me esperas?

Tranquila, te acompaño.- Los dos nos dirigimos hasta el despacho y llamamos a la puerta. Un hombre mayor nos abre con una sonrisa.

Buenos días. Me han dado una prueba para el lunes y me han dicho que usted puede darme el guión que tendré que interpretar.

Vaya... una nueva actriz para nuestra colección ¿eh? ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?

Sakura Kinomoto señor.

Bien, bien... creo que tengo un papel perfecto para ti jovencita. El anciano se acerca al escritorio polvoriento que había en el despacho y coge un dossier.- Toma niña, lee el capitulo trece y apréndetelo. Tú papel será el de casandra.

Gracias señor.

Nos vemos el lunes pequeña. Suerte.

·············································································································································

Shaoran y Tomoyo lucían molestos al salir del teatro. Al parecer nos habían estado esperando durante un buen rato y ya se pensaban que nos habíamos ido sin ellos. Eriol fue a explicarles lo que habíamos estado haciendo pero yo corte su explicación diciendo que tenía que ir al servicio y me quedé encerrada.

Solo a ti cabeza de chorlito pueden pasarte estas cosas.- La réplica de Shaoran me ha puesto de mal humor. Guardo el cuaderno antes de que alguno de ellos lo vea y seguimos con nuestra visita al parque. La siguiente atracción es el mundo del terror... con lo miedica que soy yo.

·············································································································································

Bien... Lunes por la tarde. Ya he salido de clases y ahora estoy guardando mis cosas a toda prisa en la maleta para ir a la prueba. He tenido que aprenderme el papel en una noche, por suerte, el capitulo no es muy largo y le puse mucho entusiasmo. Bajo las escaleras mientras Eriol me grita "suerte" con entusiasmo. Agito la mano con euforia y salgo del edificio cual bala. Desato mi bicicleta y monto veloz, pero en la entrada de la secundaría esta Shaoran. Paro un momento mi carrera a su lado.

¿A donde vas tan rápido gatita?

Tengo cosas que hacer Shao.

Cosas que hacer... ya...¿qué cosas?

Pues... ¡cosas! Llego tarde, acabo de salir de mis actividades y tengo prisa Shao. Hablamos otro día.

Espera un momento. Habíamos quedado en que hoy iríamos a comprar las piezas para la bici ¿no?- El alma se me cae a los pies. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Lo siento Shao... se me olvidó por completo.

¿Qué se te olvidó? Pues muy bonito Sakura. Pues no me importa lo que tengas que hacer, cancélalo y nos vamos.

Pero es que no puedo... en serio que es muy importante.

Vamos Sakura, ¿Qué es tan importante?

Pues... es un secreto.- La cara de Shaoran no dice nada bueno. Se cruza de brazos y me mira.

¿Y desde cuando tienes secretos para mí Sakura?

Shaoran... en serio que llego tarde... nos vemos mañana ¿vale? Te prometo que mañana sí te acompaño... ahora me voy, adiós!- No le doy tiempo a replicar y salgo veloz con mi bicicleta. Solo espero que no se enoje demasiado. En la noche iré a verle a su casa un rato. Podríamos ir al lago.

Estaciono la bicicleta delante del parque. Hoy esta cerrado y solo hay una chica en la entrada mirando unos papeles.

Buenas tardes. Tengo una prueba para la oferta de trabajo en el espectáculo de los domingos.

¿Su nombre?

Sakura Kinomoto.- La chica mira unos papeles que tiene sobre la mesa.

Bien.- La puerta se abre y entro al recinto con la muchacha.- ¿Ya sabes donde esta el auditorio no?

Sí.

Pues tu misma. No vayas a ningún otro lugar, dirígete directamente allí.

Entendido.

El parque tenía un aspecto completamente diferente cerrado. Las atracciones no estaban iluminadas y al estar todo parado y sin música casi podría decirse que tenía un aspecto tétrico. Llego hasta el auditorio sin dejar de mirar a mi alrededor y entro nerviosa. En el escenario están ya algunos actores ensayando. Miro mi reloj. Las seis en punto. Al menos he sido puntual.

Señorita Sakura, veo que ha llegado puntual.

Buenos días señor...

Lucas, llámame Lucas.

Esta bien señor Lucas. – Él me sonríe afablemente.

¿Se ha estudiado el papel señorita Sakura? – Doy un golpe afirmativo con la cabeza.- Bien, entonces prosigamos.- Señores paren atención un momento.- Todos los actores del escenario se paran a mirarnos y un sonrojo sube a mis mejillas.- Esta señorita de aquí hará una prueba para entrar en nuestro grupo, les ruego abandonen un momento el escenario, excepto tú Kenshin, la ayudarás con su interpretación. – Entonces me percato de su presencia. Otra vez el molesto de Kenshin. De todos los actores tenía que tocarme con él. – Señorita, suba al escenario por favor.

Mis nervios no podrían estar más tensos. Todos los componentes del grupo están sentados en las gradas y miran atentos el escenario. Kenshin me mira con cara de pocos amigos y toma asiento en una silla de al lado. Con su mano me indica que haga lo mismo.

¿Lista?

Sí... sí...- Trago saliva y cierro los ojos dejando fluir los sentimientos. En un momento olvido donde estoy, con quién estoy y quién soy. Dejo creer a mi mente que me llamo Casandra, soy una pirata joven de malvado corazón y aún más malvadas intenciones. Busco el odio en mi corazón y lo saco a flote expresándolo en mi rostro. Quito mis gafas y dejo suelto mi pelo. Al abrir los ojos ya no diviso los rostros de las personas en las gradas, y apenas puedo ver bien al idiota de Kenshin. Pero representa que soy Casanda, una atractiva y ardiente pirata.

La prueba ha terminado y a penas lo he notado. Disfruto actuando. Siempre lo he hecho y esta tarde ha sido maravillosamente especial, aunque solo haya interpretado diez minutos de una obra. Siento el sudor resbalar por mi frente por la tensión. Me pongo las gafas otra vez y ahora diviso claramente el rostro de Kenshin, parece asombrado, pero al darse cuenta de que le estoy mirando vuelve a poner su ceño habitual y se levanta abandonando el escenario. No sé como lo he hecho ni como he recordado perfectamente el texto, pero lo he hecho, y todos parecen complacidos pues en cuanto Kenshin ha abandonado el escenario se han levantado y han empezado a aplaudirme.

Perfecto señorita Kinomoto. Hay en usted una actriz.

Gra...gracias...

Empieza el miércoles. Hay tres ensayos semanales. Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes.- Me coincide con los días que tengo prácticas... ya es mala suerte... pero así tendré libres los martes y jueves por la tarde y todo el sábado.- Los domingos hay tres actuaciones. Una en la mañana, otra en la tarde y por la noche. Ese día lo pasará entero en el parque, comerá aquí con los demás actores y ensayará con los demás. Dentro de cuatro semanas estrenaremos una nueva obra y tendrá que aprenderse bien el papel para poder participar. Este mes cobrará solo trescientos euros, pues no participará aún en las obras. En cuanto empiece a actuar los domingos su sueldo será de seiscientos euros. ¿Esta conforme?- ¿Qué si estoy conforme? Es perfecto.

Sí, sí. Perfecto.

Bien entonces. Hoy no hace falta que se quede al ensayo. Deje todos sus datos a la chica de la entrada al parque y mañana traiga los papeles que le falten y firmaremos el contrato. Por cierto... ¿Qué edad tenéis muchacha?

Acabo de cumplir los dieciséis.

Bien... justo en edad de trabajar ¿eh? ¿Estudiáis Sakura?

Sí señor, bachillerato.

¿Y podrás compaginarlo?

Sí señor.

Bien, pues habla con Kimiko, la chica de secretaría y ella le dirá lo que debe hacer. Nos vemos el miércoles a las seis pequeña. Buen trabajo.

Gracias.

Una gran felicidad me inunda por completo. Tengo trabajo, lo he conseguido y además, cobraré bastante bien para trabajar solo domingos y tres horas tres días a la semana. Jamás creí que encontraría un trabajo así.

Has logrado el trabajo ¿eh?- La voz de ese muchacho, Kenshin, me baja de la nube.

Sí, en parte gracias a ti. Eres un buen actor, gracias por ayudarme con la prueba.

No te he ayudado, es trabajo, simplemente.- La sonrisa se desvanece de mi rostro.- No te creas que será todo tan divertido Sakura, esto no es tan fácil. Es muy duro.

Trabajaré con entusiasmo Sanzo.

Más te vale. No creo que dures mucho...

Ya estoy harta. ¿A que viene tanto desprecio hacia mí? No lo entiendo.- Kenshin solo me mira aborrecidamente.

Claro que no, ni tan siquiera te acuerdas de mí, que vas a entender el por qué de mi forma de actuar.

¿Acordarme?

Siempre pensé que eras una chica agradable y buena, pero me di cuenta enseguida al verte en clase que estaba equivocado. Eres una niña simplona y poco inteligente que no puede llegar temprano a una clase.

¿Te conozco de antes?

¡Ja, eres patética ¿sabes?- Sus comentarios me sientan mal y en cierta forma me ha entristecido. Pero ahora estoy demasiado concentrada en saber quién es. Kenshin Sanzo... Kenshin Sanzo... miro sus ojos que ahora lucen enojados e intento recordar.

FLASH-BACK

No es cierto. ¿O ya no recuerdas a Kenshin?- Una mueca de asco se dibuja en mi rostro.

No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre, me entran nauseas solo de recordarle.- Shaoran se ríe ruidosamente.

Vamos, pero si estaba coladito por ti. Erais tan monos... ¿qué tenías...doce años?

Trece...

Recuerdo que te perseguía por todos lados. Te cortaba flores silvestres y te escribía poemas de amor... ¿qué se hizo del muchacho?

Creo que se mudó a otra ciudad.

Oh... le partiste el corazón y tuvo que irse...

Ya deja de hacer teatro joven Li. Su madre encontró trabajo en Tokio creo...

Seguro... pobrecito Kenshin, tan joven y con el corazón roto.

Sí, parece estar de moda eso de llevar el corazón roto...

FIN FLASH-BACK

La conversación que tuve con Shaoran la semana pasada me ha venido a la mente como por arte de magia. Ese muchacho que me perseguía a los trece años se llamaba Kenshin, al igual que él, tenía los ojos azules y el pelo pelirrojo, al igual que él. No podía ser más claro, el muchacho ante mí era el mismo niño que me molestaba hace ya tres años.

¡Ahora te recuerdo! Tú eres Kenshin, el chico del parque que siempre venía a molestarme. Recuerdo que querías estar conmigo a todas horas y me perseguías hasta la secundaria aunque tú fueras a otra mucho más lejos.

Yo no te perseguía, simplemente quería ser tu amigo. Pero tu estabas demasiado ocupada con tu "Shaoran" para hacer amigos nuevos. – Estoy sorprendida, muy sorprendida.- Pero eso ya no importa, gracias a dios me di cuenta de cómo eres y desistí. Ahora veo claramente que fue lo mejor dejar de intentar ser amigo de una despistada y atontada muchacha como tú. – El desprecio que muestra hacia mi persona es increíblemente grande. Antes de que pueda decir nada se da media vuelta y sale por la puerta. Mi asombro no puede ser mayor.

¿Qué le he hecho yo para que me desprecie de esta forma?

Ya he dado todos mis datos a Sandra y ahora solo puedo pensar en salir de allí e ir corriendo a casa a preparar la cena antes de que Toya note nada. Me dirijo hasta mi bicicleta y me sorprende ver allí a una figura masculina esperándome. Es Eriol.

¿Eriol?

Así es princesa.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Qué más? Esperar a una amiga que tenía una importante prueba esta tarde.- Le sonrío sinceramente. Es tan bueno conmigo. – ¿Y bien?

Empiezo el miércoles.

Eso es fantástico Sakura.- Eriol se acerca y me abraza con dulzura. Yo solo puedo devolverle el abrazo con alegría. – Vamos a celebrarlo.

Ojalá pudiera Eriol, pero tengo que hacer la cena. Toya llega a casa a las nueve y quiero tenerlo todo listo para que no se de cuenta de nada.

¿Por qué no quieres que lo sepa? Tampoco dijiste nada a Tomoyo y tu amigo Shaoran.

Es que no quiero que se preocupen. Voy muy liada con el bachillerato y si les digo que voy a empezar a trabajar se enfadaran y se preocuparán por mí y no quiero eso. Tendré que esforzarme mucho a partir de ahora, pero quiero colaborar en casa, mi hermano trabaja muchas horas para traer dinero a casa y poder salir adelante. Yo no quiero que trabaje tanto y le ayudaré a partir de ahora. Estoy en edad de trabajar y así lo haré. – Eriol me sorprende tomándome entre sus brazos y acariciando mi cabeza con dulzura.

Eres tan buena Sakura-chan.- Un gran sonrojo se apodera de mi rostro.- Te ayudaré, te lo prometo. Juntos estudiaremos en los descansos de clases y te ayudaré con los ejercicios y los exámenes los sábados y las tardes que tengas libres. ¿Por qué los domingos trabajas no?

Eriol no tienes por qué hacerlo en serio... te tomas demasiadas molestias.

Lo hago encantado Sakura, en serio. Y ahora vamos. Compraremos algo precocinado para tu cena y nos iremos a tomar algo tu y yo. No quiero una negativa.- Sonrío con inmensa gratitud y le abrazo fuertemente a pesar de la vergüenza.

Gracias por ser mi amigo Eriol.

De nada, Sakura.

·······································································································································

¡Jajajajaja! ¡Anda ya!

¡En serio! Mi madre se puso furiosa y se paso el resto de la noche pidiendo perdón a los invitados por mi comportamiento.- La risa de Sakura se oía a distancia. Era tanta la gracia del comentario del muchacho que no podía contenerse. Eriol se sentía complacido al ver como disfrutaba de su compañía la muchacha, y el también la gozaba, sin duda.

Yo me hubiera muerto de la vergüenza.

¿Para qué? Mi madre ya lo hacía por mí...- Ambos llegaron montados en la bicicleta al portal de la casa de Sakura. Eriol conducía y la muchacha iba atrás con las bolsas.

Me lo he pasado muy bien Eriol, gracias.

Espero que la comida le guste a tu hermano, la verdad es que tenía buena pinta.

Seguro, solo espero que aún no haya llegado, se nos ha hecho un poco tarde. ¿No crees?

Sí, es que en buena compañía el tiempo pasa volando.- Otra vez ese sonrojo en mis mejillas. Ya soy oficialmente un farolillo.

Eres tan bueno conmigo...

Hay que serlo con las princesas. Así que bella dama, la dejo para que repose de este agitado día.

Gracias señor, sois muy amable. Me ha agradado su compañía.

Y a mí la vuestra majestad.

Buenas noches Eriol.- El muchacho toma mi mano y deposita un delicado beso en su dorso.

Buenas noches querida Sakura. – Se retira con una sonrisa dejando mi bici aparcada junto a la entrada. Veo su silueta partir y se gira al llegar a la esquina para despedirse con la mano. Le devuelvo el saludo y sonrío para mi misma. Cojo la bici con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y entro a mi casa. Aún no había caminado dos pasos que una voz suena en mis oídos.

¿Se ha divertido la señorita?- Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda por completo al escuchar su voz, normalmente agradable y burlona, tan fría ante mí.

¿Shaoran?

Tenemos que hablar.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora: E aquí otro capitulo. ¿Les gustó? La cosa se pone interesante... ya verán el próximo capitulo... ya... jejeje

Avances: La que corre por los patios de la secundaria echa un mar de lágrimas no es Sakura? Corro tras ella pero no logro alcanzarla. ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

Respuestas a sus reviews:

**Arinayed: ** Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Me encanta que te agrade Eriol, yo lo adoro y sin lugar a dudas es maravilloso como persona. Pero siempre nos enamoramos de la persona que no podemos tener, es como una regla universal en el amor adolescente. En cuanto a Sakura y su cambio físico... a poco a poco... jejeje. Un beso

**Kary:** Me halaga mucho tu comentario y estoy súper feliz de que te guste Eriol. Espero leer más comentarios tuyos y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado. Intento publicar lo más rápido que puedo, espero que la tardanza no sea mucha. Un beso.

**Dany:** Chica eh? Jeje. Gracias por tu review y no te preocupes, Shaoran no es un chico superficial, para nada. Espero que este capitulo te haya agradado y que ahora aún te guste más Eriol. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Princes of light: **Gracias por tu apoyo amiga. Leí tu historia, realmente buena. La verdad es que ya la había leído hace tiempo pero no me fijé en la autora. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y en cuanto a si Eriol es gay... bueno... ROTUNDAMENTE NO! Eso nunca... por Dios...pobrecito mío... ya verás... su relación con Sakura es un secreto, jejeje, pero tranquila que ya irá madurando lentamente. Un beso y cuídate mucho amiga. Hasta pronto.

**Kote-otaku: **Hola, gracias por tus comentarios. En cuanto a la pagina, no puedo verla en el review, pero me gustaría verla, al fin y al cabo, en cuantos más lugares este publicada la historia mejor. Mi e-mail esta en mi pagina de autora. Solo tienes que presionar mi nick y entrarás en ella. Si quieres enviarme un e-mail con la pagina estaré encantada de echar un vistazo. Gracias de nuevo y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

**Pily14ccs:** Gracias por tu comentario y sí, Tomoyo es realmente pilla. Jejeje, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que me dejes tu opinión. Un beso guapa y hasta pronto.

**Undine: **Gracias por tus comentarios. Pero los celos de Shaoran aún no han empezado, ni tampoco su camino a los sentimientos por ella. Pero tranquila, tiempo al tiempo. Aunque nada asegura que salga victorioso... un beso y espero que te guste el capitulo.

**Ladyesmeralda: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me encanta el apoyo que le das a Eriol ya que esa es realmente mi intención, jejeje, hacer que todas queramos que se quede con él, aunque Sakura es la que decide. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Mybabygirl: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me ayudan mucho. Estoy contenta de que te guste Eriol y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. ¿A que esta mono? Yo quiero uno para mí. Jejeje, Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Saku-cerezo4:** Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado y que los celos de Shaoran sigan gustándote. Jeje. Un beso y hasta pronto.

**Annie Riddle:** No sé si se quedará con Eriol... ya se verá... jejeje. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado. La verdad es que en mis fics de Sakura siempre muevo un poco de sentimiento entre Sakura y Eriol, jejeje. Esta no podía ser diferente. Un beso y gracias.

**Beautiful-night:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en verdad me ayuda mucho vuestro apoyo. Y sí, Eriol es una monada... yo quiero uno para mí... jejeje. Pero la pareja final esta por definir... jejeje... ya se verá. Un beso y espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Cuídate.

**Manacols: **Gracias por tu apoyo, pero no me considero una buena escritora. Simplemente describo las cosas basándome en mi experiencia. Me alegro muchísimo de que te guste mi historia y espero que este capitulo haya estado a la altura. Un beso y gracias.

**Iby aoki: **No quiero hacerte llorar mujer... es que la historia es así, jejeje. Pero tiene momentos de todo como puedes ver. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que la ortografía no sea una molestia demasiado grande, es que se me da fatal. Un beso y hasta pronto.


	5. votación

PROPOSICIÓN PARA LOS LECTORES:

Hola a todos! Primero de todo pido perdón pues esto no es un capitulo, pero eh, tranquilos que antes de que acabe esta semana lo tendrán, quizá mañana mismo y todo, aunque no aseguro nada.

Si les escribo es por un motivo muy simple: quiero hacerles una proposición.

En que consiste? Pues es muy sencillo. Un concurso de popularidad. Sí, como lo oyen. Quiero pedirles, siempre y cuando les parezca bien, que cuando me envíen su próximo review me dejen en él su personaje favorito de mi historia y el por qué es su personaje favorito. Por ejemplo:

Mi personaje favorito es Eriol por qué creo que es la dulzura personificada.

Para que me servirá? Pues yo tengo un objetivo muy simple, que quieran a todos mis personajes, pero en concreto dos o tres. Mi objetivo con esto es ver si consigo que esos personajes que yo quiero que destaquen, lo hagan de verdad. Me harían un gran favor y al final de cada capitulo yo indicaría como van los votos y en que posición esta cada personaje. Les parece? Los personajes a votar son... todos! Así que por favor, espero sus votos, en serio que me encantaría hacer esto.

Un beso y gracias por su colaboración.


	6. Capitulo5

**Capitulo cinco:**

**Visita al templo Tsukimine: Le amo**

Buenas noches Eriol.- El muchacho toma mi mano y deposita un delicado beso en su dorso.

Buenas noches querida Sakura. – Se retira con una sonrisa dejando mi bici aparcada junto a la entrada. Veo su silueta partir y se gira al llegar a la esquina para despedirse con la mano. Le devuelvo el saludo y sonrío para mi misma. Cojo la bici con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro y entro a mi casa. Aún no había caminado dos pasos que una voz suena en mis oídos.

¿Se ha divertido la señorita?- Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda por completo al escuchar su voz, normalmente agradable y burlona, tan fría ante mí.

¿Shaoran?

Tenemos que hablar.

·············································································································································

Me temo que la situación no puede ser más tensa. Aquí estoy, de pie frente a un Shaoran muy molesto. Jamás había notado su voz tan fría, tan dura y mucho menos dirigiéndose a mí. Sus puños están cerrados y su mirada fija en la mía. Un escalofrío recorre mi espina dorsal de arriba abajo. No sé lo que le ha puesto tan molesto pero ya me siento culpable aún sin saberlo. No puede estar así de enfadado sólo por no haber podido quedar con él en la tarde. ¿O sí?

¿Te encuentras bien Shaoran?- Mi voz ha sonado débil. Aún sujeto la bicicleta en mis manos. En el rostro de Shao se ha dibujado una sonrisa sarcástica.

Mejor que tú seguro que no.- No entiendo a que viene todo esto pero no me gusta nada.

¿Por qué lo dices?- Ahora ya no tiene dibujada una sonrisa sarcástica, en su lugar ha dejado escapar una carcajada muy irónica. La tensión se ha apoderado de mi cuerpo.

¿Acaso no es obvio? Dime Sakura... ha estado bien la tarde ¿no? ¿Ya has hecho eso tan importante que tenías que hacer Sakurita?- Cuando Shaoran me llama Sakurita...mal vamos...

Sí.

Claro... ¿por qué no eres sincera de una buena vez Sakura?

Estoy siendo sincera.

¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué no me dices que has estado haciendo esta tarde?- Ha dado en la llaga. No quiero decirle lo del trabajo y que empiece a preocuparse por mí. Con la universidad y su nueva vida ya tiene más que suficiente como para que encima tenga que preocuparse por mí.

Pues recados que tenía pendientes.- Él se acerca a mí y se queda a un metro escaso con una mirada que me asusta.

¿Qué recados?- Su insistencia va a causarme muchos problemas, estoy segura.

Pues recados, cosas Shaoran. ¿Puedo preguntar a qué viene todo esto? ¿Qué te ocurre? Mira... si es por qué no he podido acompañarte lo siento, mañana te acompaño, te lo prometo.- Su voz me interrumpe repentinamente.

No hace falta gracias, ya he ido yo sólo.- Suena tan frío y distante que mi corazón se encoge a cada palabra suya. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar se apoderan de mi ante su tono indiferente.

Lo siento en serio, pero tenía algo importante que hacer.

Sí, claro. Algo que no me quieres contar y te diré por qué.- las palabras salen furiosamente de su boca hiriendo con cada sílaba mis sentimientos.- Por qué no tienes excusa, por qué te olvidaste de ello y quedaste con ese tal "Eriol". Lo he visto todo. Has llegado montada con él en la bicicleta riéndote de vete tú a saber que tontería sin importarte lo más mínimo haberme dejado colgado esta tarde. Estas flirteando con ese niño todos los días y ni siquiera ya piensas en tus amigos. Lo cierto Sakura es que esta tarde has quedado con él sin pensar que ya habías quedado conmigo y encima me has mentido al decir una vez tras otra que tenías algo que hacer.

¡Pero es que tenía algo que hacer y no podía ser otro día!

¡¿Qué! Vamos, dime... ¿Qué Sakura?

No puedo decírtelo Shao...- Agacho la cabeza y aprieto mis labios con fuerza. Sólo oigo un bufido por su parte, pero sé que me esta mirando de un modo horrible.

Claro... como ibas a contármelo, al fin y al cabo yo no soy más que tu mejor amigo, el chico con el que has crecido, el vecino de al lado que siempre ha cuidado de ti y se ha preocupado. Estuve a tu lado cuando murió tu madre, y también cuando murió tu padre. Estuve en los momentos flojos y en los buenos. Pero eso no te importa ¿verdad? En vez de eso olvidas toda nuestra amistad por un niño al que acabas de conocer... Yo te confío todo acerca de los sentimientos que nacen en mí... te cuento lo de Rika confiando plenamente en que me escucharas y estarás a mí lado como yo siempre lo he estado. Pero a la que ha aparecido un chico en tu vida dejas a todos los que te hemos querido y te dedicas solo a flirtear con él... Una forma muy inteligente de actuar por tu parte... si señor...- No puedo ni mirarle, esta diciendo mil cosas que no son ciertas y no puedo protestar. Si me pongo a hablar ahora sé que me pondré a llorar desconsoladamente y lo último que quiero es que Shao me vea llorar. Tengo que encontrar una salida a esta pesadilla. El silencio ha inundado el lugar y con él un incomodo momento. Puedo sentir mi corazón latiendo a una gran velocidad y el crujir de mis dientes que aprieto con fuerza.- ¿Y bien? ¿Te vas a quedar callada? ¿No piensas defenderte?

No pienso defenderme de unas acusaciones tan injustas. Para empezar tu sabes que yo jamás te abandonaría, en segundo lugar sabes que siempre he estado a tu lado al igual que tú al mío y que mi amistad por ti va más allá que cualquier otra. También sabes de sobra que jamás te dejaría plantado por algo que no fuera importante y mucho menos por otro chico. Y por último... ¡YO NO FILTREO CON ERIOL!

¿Entonces por qué no quieres contarme qué tenías que hacer tan importante con ese niño?- Cómo voy a contestar a eso. Mis lagrimas están ya apunto de escaparse. Estoy segura de que tengo los ojos vidriosos.

Por qué no puedo...

Pero a él si puedes contárselo ¿no?

No pienso discutir eso más contigo Shaoran. Entre Eriol y yo no hay nada más que una bonita amistad que justo ahora empieza a nacer. No tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú eres y serás siempre mi mejor amigo y sabes que confío en ti más que en ningún otro. ¡No entiendo a que viene todo esto Shaoran!- Él me mira frustrado apretando fuertemente la mandíbula.

Viene a que estas diferente, estas distante y nos tienes preocupados a Tomoyo y a mí. Pero no te importa en lo más mínimo y a mí ya tampoco pues veo que estas perfectamente cuidada con ese tal Eriol. Por mí puedes contarle tu vida a él, así ya no tendré que soportar tus lloriqueos.

¡Yo jamás lloriqueo!

Es verdad... la niña fuerte... vamos Sakura, nadie se traga ese cuento. Has estado muy rara estos días... y yo ya no quiero seguir amargándome por si estarás bien o no. Si no quieres contarme nada allá tú, ya te espabilarás tu solita.

Shaoran por favor... escúchame ¿quieres?- Dejo la bicicleta en el suelo con cuidado y me acerco más a él tomando su brazo, pero él se suelta bruscamente y me mira con odio por primera vez en mí vida.

No quiero, ya te he dado muchas ocasiones para que me explicaras. Si prefieres a ese Eriol a tu amigo de toda la vida, bien, pero lo menos que podrías haber hecho era decirme que te gustaba y ser sincera conmigo, tal vez así hubiera comprendido que pases de mí para pasar una tarde con él.

Pero es que no es eso yo... yo...- No sé como explicárselo. Shaoran parece muy dolido. Él me ha abierto su corazón al contarme lo de Rika y yo doy la sensación de estar guardando un gran secreto. Tengo que contarle la verdad, así se acabará todo. Simplemente tengo que decirle que tenía una prueba de trabajo y que Eriol ha venido a ver como me había ido... tan sencillo como eso...

Déjalo Sakura, ya no quiero más excusas. Al fin y al cabo que se podía esperar de una cría de 16 años... Pero no te creas que me engañas con lo de Eriol Sakura. Para empezar llevas el pelo suelto cuando nunca te lo dejas así por qué te molesta- Me doy cuenta de que tiene razón. Me lo he soltado para actuar de Casandra y no he vuelto a recogérmelo.- ¿Esperabas impresionarle? ¿Tal vez querías que te regalase algo más de ropa? Seguramente cuando desaparecieron veinte minutos tras el espectáculo buscaban intimidad. De no haber sido por qué Tomoyo y yo estábamos presentes el día en que acordaron la hora de ir al parque no nos hubieran invitado. Me parece genial que por fin muestres interés en el sexo opuesto pero jamás creí que fueras de esas niñas que se olvidan de todo y de todos por un chico. Jamás pensé que tú serías tan superficial y egoísta.- Ya no aguanto más, voy a ponerme a llorar y empezaré a confesar como una idiota todo lo que siento por él y lo mucho que me duele que pueda llegar a pensar eso de mí.- Más te vale hablar con Tomoyo y contarle lo que es más importante ahora en tú vida, ella aún no se ha enterado de eso... o tal vez sí... salva al menos tu amistad con ella o cuando Eriol y tú dejen de estar enganchados el uno con el otro te quedarás sola.

Sakura entra ya en casa, es tarde.- Levanto mi cabeza sorprendida por la voz de Toya. Mis ojos ya estaban cristalizados por completo pero gracias al cielo Shaoran también se ha girado a mirar a mi hermano y ese echo ha pasado desapercibido.- Ahora Sakura, llegas muy tarde.- No me atrevo a replicar ni a mirar a Shaoran. Sé que luzco espantosamente patética y que las lágrimas ya han empezado a bajar por mis mejillas. Así que salgo en dirección a mi portal mirando al suelo y evitando a toda costa que Shaoran pudiera ver mi rostro. Noto como me sigue con la mirada. Cierro la puerta tras de mí y subo la escalera corriendo mientras lloro desconsoladamente.

·············································································································································

Creo que ya has herido suficiente a mi hermana por hoy mocoso, veta a casa de una buena vez.

Tu hermana merecía oír todo esto y mucho más Kinomoto.

Eres aún un niñato. No sé lo que le pasa a mi hermana estos días pero esta realmente triste y si ese Eriol la ayuda no voy a quejarme. Pero tus palabras la hieren, pues como más quieres a una persona más poder tiene de dañarte y ella te quiere muchísimo. No pretendía escuchar la conversación pero estaba llegando y he oído tu voz. Entiende bien esto mocoso, mi hermana es mi tesoro más preciado y no pienso permitir que le hagas daño y mucho menos por una rabieta de celos. La Sakura que tú has descrito esta noche no existe, sabes de sobra que ella jamás haría algo así. Te ciegan tus sentimientos.

Yo no estoy celoso, solo decepcionado y sabes que tu hermana y yo sólo somos amigos.

Claro...

·············································································································································

Me he encerrado en mi habitación como si fuera una niña de primaria a llorar en mi cama. No puedo parar de sollozar y ni tan siquiera puedo pensar en el porqué de todo... simplemente siento romperse en mil pedazos mi corazón mientras un desasosiego inunda mi alma. No sé cuanto tiempo llevo así, simplemente tumbada en mi cama llorando. No recuerdo la última vez que actué así, no sé ni siquiera si alguna vez lloré así, quizá cuando murió mi padre... pero incluso entonces tenía el apoyo de Shaoran, pero ahora... ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Dos golpes en la puerta de mi cuarto detienen por un instante mi dolor.

Quiero estar sola Toya- Mi hermano ha abierto la puerta sin hacer caso de mis palabras. No le miro, simplemente permanezco en mi cama escondiendo mi rostro que por vergüenza ha podido dejar de llorar. Jamás he soportado la idea de que me vean llorar. No es que lo encuentre vergonzoso, pero muchas veces las chicas lo utilizan para lograr las cosas. Si han hecho algo malo lloran y ya esta, perdonadas, y eso lo encuentro un acto de debilidad. Por eso yo nunca lloro delante de la gente, en realidad tampoco acostumbro a llorar en soledad. No sé... simplemente he encontrado otras formas de llevar la tristeza. Pero la situación actual me desborda y no sé cuanto tiempo podré contener el llanto estando Toya presente. Oigo el sonido de algo metálico chocar contra mi mesita de noche. No quiero mirar a Toya, así que no sé de que se trata.

No me importa que quieras soledad monstruo, pero no voy a permitir que pases hambre. Te dejo la cena aquí.- Oigo sus pasos dirigirse a la puerta y no puedo evitar levantar la cabeza. Un humeante plato de sopa y dos trozos de carne reposan sobre una bandeja. Un sentimiento de gratitud y confianza invade mi corazón.

¡Toya!- Él se gira y me mira de frente. Noto como al ver mi rostro su semblante se ha vuelto aún más preocupado.- Gracias...

No hay de qué.- No sé que es, no sé por qué, pero al ver la sonrisa cariñosa de mi hermano siento un impulso muy fuerte y me lanzo a sus brazos. Jamás os haríais a la idea de cuanto necesitaba un abrazo de alguien que me quisiera en ese momento. Noto como Toya se sorprende en un principio, pero rápidamente pasa sus brazos por detrás de mi espalda y me oprime contra su pecho. Es tan alto que apenas si llega mi cabeza a l'altura de sus hombros. No quiero seguir aguantándome y rompo a llorar otra vez ahora acunada en los brazos de mi hermano. Siento como me oprime con más fuerza.

Pasa el tiempo, no sabría decir cuanto, y me doy cuenta que llevo un buen rato abrazada a Toya. Despacio me separo de él limpiando mis lágrimas. No me atrevo a levantar la vista así que miro la camiseta de Toya que es lo que queda a mi altura visual y una sonrisa aparece en mis labios.

Creo que tendrás que cambiarte la camiseta hermano, la he dejado perdida.- Y era verdad, estaba empapada con mis lágrimas.- Toya sonríe cariñosamente y coge mi mano llevándome hasta la cama. Los dos nos sentamos. – Siento la escena que te he montado... no sé por qué he actuado de esa manera... aún soy una cría supongo...

Sakura...claro que aún eres una niña... pero incluso los más adultos y maduros necesitan desahogar-se. Llorar no es nada vergonzoso, al contrario, demuestra que tienes un corazón en tu pecho.- Toya me levanta la barbilla con su mano.- Suerte que te has quitado las gafas monstruo, o las hubieras dejado más sucias que mi camisa.- Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios.- Tienes los ojos de mamá pequeña...

Gracias...

No hay de qué. Ahora come toda la cena que luego vendré a recogerla.

¡OH! No es necesario, yo la llevaré a la cocina y lo limpiaré todo, no te preocupes.

Ni hablar. Tú hoy vas a comer, vas a bajar al comedor, ponemos una película de esas tontas que tanto te gustan y luego a la cama.

Toya... mañana hay clase...

No vayas.- Me sorprendo una barbaridad por lo que ha dicho.

¿Qué no vaya?

Exacto. No pasará nada por qué te tomes un día libre.- Vuelvo a abrazar a mi hermano ahora con una sonrisa completamente sincera.

¡Vale!

·············································································································································

Ato mi bicicleta como siempre y me dirijo a clase. Hoy sí que no he dormido nada, ni una sola hora. Mi hermano y yo estuvimos viendo películas hasta las tres de la mañana, gracias a dios no tenía trabajo y se ha quedado durmiendo. Sin embargo yo no puedo permitirme no ir a clase. El bachillerato ya es lo suficientemente complicado como para encima perder horas. Hay mucha actividad, como siempre. Miro a izquierda y derecha pero no veo a nadie conocido. Dejo escapar un triste suspiro. ¿El día se presenta patético o soy yo que veo el mundo de color negro? Camino sola hasta la clase y me siento en mi pupitre. Aún no ha llegado nadie y me sorprende. Miro el reloj de pulsera y veo que aún es muy temprano. Acuno mi cabeza entre mis brazos y cierro los ojos a la vez que suelto un suspiro.

¿Sakura-chan?- Mis ojos se abren lentamente e intentan enfocar un poco. Estoy en clase y una mano me sacude cariñosamente el hombro.

Buenos días Tomoyo-chan...- Ella me mira preocupada así que intento sonreír un poco.

¿Estas bien Sakura?

No...- Pienso en las palabras dichas por Shaoran. No quiero que Tomy se enfade también y menos por algo que no es cierto. Ella se sienta a mi lado y coge mi mano entre las suyas.

¿Qué te ocurre Saku?

Me he peleado con Shaoran...

¿Otra vez?

Sí...pero esta ha sido distinta...muy distinta Tomy...- Ella acaricia mi cabeza y me indica con los ojos que prosiga.- Me ha dicho cosas horribles y lo peor de todo es que no son ciertas... hay...hay un secreto que no puedo decirle, que no quiero decirle o se preocuparía aún más... pero él no lo entiende... dice que no confío en él por qué estoy demasiado ocupada flirteando con Eriol.

¿Y es cierto?- Mis ojos se abren como platos.

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo se te ocurre?- Veo una cara de alivio en los ojos de Tomoyo y no entiendo muy bien a que viene.

Claro que no... por qué a ti te gusta Li, ¿No es cierto?- Mi susto es tan grande que doy un saltito en la silla provocando la sonrisa de Tomy.- Vamos Sakura... ¿no pensarías que habías logrado ocultármelo?

Yo no... Tomy no sé de que me hablas...- Ella solo sonríe más ampliamente.

Esta bien, no me lo confieses, pero yo lo sé.- Tomoyo se acerca a mí y me abraza.- Comprendo que te cueste abrirte Sakura-chan, y que haya ciertas cosas que no me quieras contar... pero sabes que te quiero y que estoy aquí siempre que lo necesites. Y también esta Shaoran... no te quepa la menor duda.

Él esta muy enfadado Tomy... no creo que quiera ni tan siquiera hablarme.

Li es un chico muy desconfiado, ambas lo sabemos, supongo que al guardarle un secreto se siente desprotegido y confuso. Siempre te has apoyado en él y ahora parece que no le necesites. Sólo esta asustado, tiene miedo de perder a su mejor amiga. – Bajo la mirada y la centro en la nada. Las palabras de Tomy han abierto un nuevo sentido a la discusión de anoche.

¿Crees que debería hablar con él? ¿Hacer que lo comprenda?

Por supuesto... pero yo que tú le daría un día o dos para que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que te necesita.

Él ya no me necesita Tomy...

OH claro que sí, claro que sí.- Las dos sonreímos.

Gracias Tomoyo, siempre haces que me sienta mejor... eres un ángel.

Bueno...todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda... quizá yo sea el tuyo...

Seguro.- Gracias a Tomy ahora veo una solución, un camino que seguir. No puedo permitir que mis sentimientos hacia Shao rompan nuestra amistad. Sí él quiere a Rika yo lo acepto y confío en él. Estaré a su lado en cualquier circunstancia y lograré que entienda que no puedo decirle lo del trabajo. Conozco a Shaoran y sé que no me dejará trabajar, estudiar y hacer mis actividades al mismo tiempo. Será agotador este año... pero sin él sería insufrible. Tengo que hablar con él y recuperar su amistad. Lo lograré.

Por cierto Sakura... ¿qué tal es Eriol?

¿Eriol-kun? ¡Es maravilloso! Es dulce, bueno, cariñoso, atento, inteligente, buen atleta, enigmático, sincero...

vale, vale... Dios... ahora entiendo las suposiciones de Li, ¡pareces enamorada de ese muchacho!

¡No es verdad! Simplemente me ha ayudado mucho... y se ha ganado mi confianza y mi cariño. Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien tan bueno y amable.

Sí... parece un chico genial.

Lo es Tomy, lo es.

La clase empieza a llenarse y parece que va a ser un día del todo normal. Cuchicheos, bromas, comentarios ácidos y risas. Un día más. Entra la profesora y todos nos quedamos callados mientras preparamos nuestras cosas para la asignatura.

No se muevan jóvenes y dejen todo en sus mochilas. Hoy habrá cambios en esta clase. – Todos nos miramos algo confusos, Eriol, que ha llegado solo un par de minutos antes que la profesora me mira interrogante.- Para aprobar esta asignatura les voy a encargar un trabajo en parejas y quiero que se sienten a esta hora con dicha pareja.- Un murmullo general se alza en el lugar. La profesora Quima, maestra de lengua, es conocida por toda la preparatoria por ser "un sargento". Es muy estricta y poco sociable, pero por encima de todo es tremendamente injusta.- Guarden silencio- Su voz autoritaria nos hace callar inmediatamente. Tomoyo y yo intercambiamos una mirada cómplice dando a entender que seriamos pareja.- No quiero que se tomen para nada este trabajo a la ligera pues si lo suspenden repetirán el curso.- No hay que decir que toda la clase salta en quejas.- No quiero oír una palabra más. Ahora yo explicaré los contenidos del trabajo y luego cual será su pareja.- Tomy y yo nos miramos alteradas, al igual que el resto de la clase.- ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué les dejaría escoger a su pareja?- Esta tipa es una bruja, sin duda. Su sonrisa sarcástica me provoca nauseas. También hay que decir, que su cara en forma de buldog no ayuda demasiado...- El trabajo consistirá en coger un escritor de habla inglesa y hacer una investigación. Constaran sus publicaciones y los años en que fueron publicadas, su historia, su narrativa y estilo, opinión personal de ustedes y por supuesto los libros de dónde han sacado toda la información, para que a ninguna se le ocurra copiar directamente. Además quiero cantidad de ejemplos cuando describan su narrativa, también quiero citas textuales o párrafos que les parezcan significativos. El resto se lo dejo a la imaginación y el orden de los apartados también lo dejo a su elección, así veremos como se defienden solos. En cuanto a las parejas serán siempre que pueda mixtas. Bien... las parejas son las que siguen: Mihara con...

Tomy... no nos van a poner juntas.

Ya lo veo...- Tomoyo y yo cuchicheamos en voz baja mientras la profesora va dictando las parejas y el autor con el que tendrán que trabajar.

Daidougi y Hiraguisawa.- Tomoyo da un salto en su mesa. La miro con una sonrisa.

Vaya... que suerte Tomoyo...- Ella me mira algo sonrojada y nerviosa. ¿Qué le ocurre a esta chica? Eriol se ha girado con una suave sonrisa.

Y su autor será William Shakespeare. – Vaya... Realmente si que han tenido suerte...- La siguiente pareja... Kinomoto y Sanzo- Mierda, no podía tener peor suerte. Veo como el chico mencionado, a unas tres filas por delante de mí parece tanto o menos entusiasmado que yo. Me mira con una mueca de burla y superioridad y yo le devuelto su estúpido gesto sacándole la lengua. – y el autor será Stephen King.

¿Cómo?- la profesora ha levantado el rostro de la libreta y lo ha fijado en mí con un gesto muy poco amigable.- Es decir... ¿Stephen King no es un autor de historias de miedo?

Me alegra ver que ya conoce algo de este autor señorita, así no tendrá que esforzarse en exceso.- Su voz suena tan despectiva que me suben los colores.

Pero... yo creí...

Cállese señorita Kinomoto, le ha tocado ese autor y no quiero una sola queja.- Dios... no podía ser peor. Mi pareja es Kenshin, mi autor King, y encima toda la clase se esta riendo de mí, de nuevo. Con lo miedosa que soy yo para estas cosas... ¿no podía tocarme a mí Shakespeare?- Ahora que la señorita Kinomoto ha cesado en su empeño por interrumpirme continuaré con la lista. Edogawa con...

Tranquila Sakura, solo son libros...

Ya... pero aún así...- Tomoyo sonríe con compasión. La profesora sigue dictando durante un par de minutos más.

Ahora siéntense al lado de la persona que les haya tocado y tienen el resto de la hora para discutir como lo llevarán a cabo. Dentro de dos semanas quiero una presentación de la estructura del trabajo. Ahora les dejo, tengo otras cosas que hacer, pero no quiero ni un solo follon en este salón. Pónganse a trabajar.

Me levanto con muy pocas ganas cogiendo mis cosas. Kenshin esta en su mesa mirando a la pizarra de muy mala uva. Acerco un pupitre y una silla y me acomodo a su lado sin que se digne ni a girar la cabeza.

Bueno, pues nos ha tocado juntos y vaya autor ¿eh?

Stephen King es un autor muy renombrado y retratado en el mundo narrativo y filmo gráfico. Se han rodado muchas películas de sus libros.

Lo sé, son las películas que siempre evito ver.- Si su voz había sonado ya despectiva su mirada de ahora es peor.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Te dan miedo sus historias?

Digamos que no me gusta el genero de terror. Pero si hay que trabajar sobre ello... que le aremos.

Vaya... así que encima de patosa y tonta eres una miedica.

Yo no soy patosa ni tonta.

Claro que lo eres, y miedica también.

Tú no tienes idea de cómo soy yo Kenshin así que no me juzgues.

Mi nombre es Sanzo, Kinomoto.

Como gustes. Bien... ¿cómo vamos a distribuir el trabajo?

¡Y yo que sé! Me da igual, como si quieres hacerlo tu solita.

¡Ah no! No me vas a cargar todo el muerto a mí.

¿Y por qué no? Al fin y al cabo a mi no me apetece en lo más mínimo trabajar contigo.

¿Y te crees que a mí sí? Me repatea, pero tenemos que aprobar este trabajo o la asignatura nos quedará pendiente y no puedo permitírmelo.

A mí me da igual, así que si quieres aprobar hazlo tu solita.

Serás... no te atreverás a cargarme a mí todo el muerto

Claro que sí.

No puedes hacer eso, juro que si haces eso yo... yo...

¿Tú que? ¿Irás a la profe y te chivarás? Eso te queda que ni pintado.

¿Por qué todo este odio hacía a mí?

Por qué eres un bufón.

No lo soy.

¿Ah no? Ya lo verás... Cristian ¡eh!- Un chico con pelo pincho se acerca a nosotros vacilantemente.- La gafotas esta tiene miedo de leer a Stephen King. La muy tonta quiere cargarme a mí el trabajo.

Era de esperar chaval, ya has tenido mala suerte de que te tocara con esta cría de compañera.

Ya te digo macho. Seguro que no entregamos el trabajo a tiempo, si la tía no puede llegar temprano ni tan siquiera a clase ¿cómo va a cumplir con las fechas de entrega?

Pues ya sabes tío, tendrás que currarte tú el trabajo, así no tendrás que verla, es una faena pero es mejor que soportarla ¿no?- El chico llamado Cristian me coge de la barbilla y levanta mi cara para mirarme directamente.- ¿Ya puedes ver con esas gafotas? Siempre me habían dicho que las tías feas y con gafas eran las más inteligentes, pero tú eres la excepción a la regla, se ve a la legua que no tienes ni una neurona nena...- Mi enfado y vergüenza no podía ser mayor. ¿Ese niñato se creía que podía insultarme a mí? ¿Se ha visto en el espejo? Con ese pelo parece un erizo y su cara de cerdo machista no pasa desapercibida por nadie. Me aparto bruscamente.

Me importa muy poco lo que dos macarras como vosotros opinan de mí. Así que lo único que tenemos que hacer Sanzo es dividirnos las tareas y que cada uno se espabile por su cuenta.

Naa... a saber que haces tu con tu parte, seguro que no vale ni para un uno de la nota.- Aguanto las ganas de abofetearle a duras penas, ese tío es un imbécil. Su amigo el erizo se ríe del comentario.

¿Pues entonces qué sugiere don "yo lo sé todo"?

Qué te quites esas gafas de tonta e inventes una excusa para que me cambien de pareja. No pienso esforzarme en lo más mínimo para que luego tú te lleves mi nota.

Eres un estúpido arrogante.- El chico llamado Cristian se ha puesto a reír tan descaradamente que no puedo evitar mirarle con odio y rencor.

Anda, pues no es mala idea. Vamos a ver que hay debajo de esas gafotas...- Se acerca a mí e intenta quitármelas. Me aparto rápidamente pero él insiste.

Suelta, no me toques.

Vamos, nada puede ser peor que ese par de gafotas...- me coge de la muñeca y tira de mí, yo solo puedo intentar soltarme. Con su otra mano coge mis gafas, en un movimiento instintivo aparto bruscamente mi cara provocando que las gafas que él aún no sostenía bien cayeran al suelo rompiéndose. Me quedo parada mirando el suelo o al menos intentando divisar algo aparte de manchas en él.-

¿Ves Kinomoto? ¡Eres una patosa!- No aguanto más y salgo corriendo de la clase.

Corro por los pasillos sin importarme que la gente se me quede mirando, tampoco puedo ver demasiado bien a quién o qué miran. Corro con todas mis fuerzas. Sólo quiero aislarme del mundo. ¿Acaso me conocen para criticarme? ¿Qué les he hecho yo para que me traten de esa forma? ¿Qué tiene ese tal Sanzo en mi contra? Las lágrimas corren involuntariamente por mi rostro. Una vez más el dolor es tan grande que no puedo controlarlo.

·············································································································································

Shaoran esta saliendo de la universidad. Hoy ha sido un día de lo más horrible. En su cabeza no paran de aparecer las palabras que le dijo a Sakura y lo duro que fue con ella. Se ha sentido culpable todo el día, pero a la vez, cuando decidía pedirle perdón el orgullo florecía dentro de él y se decía una y otra vez que estaba en lo cierto y que era ella quién tenía que pedir perdón por dejarlo de lado.

Shaoran... ¿Li?... ¡SHAORAN!- El muchacho da un salto y mira a la chica a su lado con sorpresa. – Ahora... ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza hoy Shao?

Lo siento Rika... no sé... pensaba... vaya pulmones tienes muchacha... quién lo diría.- Ella sonríe coquetamente.- Pero ¿qué decías?

OH, nada importante, hablaba sobre el trabajo que tenemos que exponer la semana que viene y que aún no he empezado.

¿Aún no lo has empezado?

No... la verdad es que apenas sí he tenido tiempo. Sabes que trabajo en una cafetería para poder costearme esta carrera, mis padres no tienen demasiado dinero que digamos, y he ido algo atareada. Pero espero empezarlo esta noche... ¿Tú como lo llevas Shaoran?

Lo tengo casi terminado, he tenido mucho tiempo libre en realidad.- Claro que he tenido tiempo libre, si Sakura esta perdida en su mundo particular y aún no conozco demasiada gente de la universidad.- Si quieres puedo ayudarte un poco Rika.

OH, te lo agradecería mucho... ¿qué te parece si te vienes esta tarde a mí casa? Hoy no tengo que trabajar.- Un leve sonrojo aparece en las mejillas de Rika y a Shaoran se le suben todos los colores. Estaría en casa de Rika, con ella, toda una tarde. La perspectiva sonaba maravillosa aún y a sabiendas de que era por trabajo.

Va...vale... por mí bien.- La muchacha le sonríe ampliamente y le roza con su mano delicadamente el hombro mientras sale de sus labios un suave y meloso "gracias".

De nada...

Listo entonces, vamos a comprar un pastel y unas pastas para merendar. ¿Te parece?

Claro creo que es...- La voz de Shaoran se quiebra por un momento. Su vista esta fija al frente y Rika lo mira fijamente sin saber que le pasa. Tras unos segundos de ver que el muchacho no reaccionaba fija la mirada en el mismo punto en que la tiene él. Ve a una muchacha correr bastante lejos, y por lo que parece desde esta distancia, esta llorando. Algo le ha pasado a esa chica para que corra así por los patios de la preparatoria. Fija un poco más su mirada y puede distinguir que la muchacha le es familiar.

Esa no es...

Sakura.- Shaoran esta petrificado. Jamás había visto a la muchacha de ese modo. Una gran preocupación nace en su interior. Ella no les había visto. En realidad parecía que no veía a nadie pues iba chocando con todo aquel que se le pusiera por delante. En un reflejo instintivo Shaoran sale corriendo tras ella.

¡Shaoran!

¡Lo siento Rika, tendremos que dejar lo de esta tarde para otro día!- Y así, sin dar mayor explicación a la chica sale tras Sakura.

Vaya... tenía que ser precisamente hoy...- Rika deja ir un suspiro y sigue su camino.

·······································································································································

Shaoran corre tras la muchacha pero no llega a alcanzarla pues Sakura ha llegado ya a su bicicleta y sale a gran velocidad montada en ella.

¡Maldición!- El muchacho se queda parado a escasos metros del parking de bicicletas resoplando por el esfuerzo de la carrera y estrujándose la cabeza por la duda.- Piensa Shaoran piensa... ¿a donde puede dirigirse Sakura en ese estado?

¡Shaoran!- El muchacho se gira y abre los ojos como platos ante la persona que tiene delante.

¿Takashi?

¡Pero cuanto tiempo sin verte muchacho!

Pero... ¿qué estas haciendo aquí Takashi?

¿Qué más que visitar a mi hermosa, preciosa, dulce, cariñosa y asesina de mi novia? Hace más de un mes que no veo a Chiharu, va a estrangularme vivo en cuanto la vea...

Tal vez deberías no verla entonces...

¿Y alargar el doloroso final? No soy de esos. Pero dime... ¿qué hacia Shaoran corriendo como un loco hasta la prepa, y eso que estabas súper bien acompañado muchacho...vaya belleza...

¿Quién?

Si hombre, la chica con la que estabas. Te he visto salir de la universidad con una hermosa muchacha. Una potente castaña de ojos dulces.

¿Rika?

Pues no lo sé, no la conozco.- El muchacho sonríe burlonamente mientras da un codazo a Shao.- Como se lo monta el nene tú, y eso que yo siempre pensé que acabarías con Saku. – A Shaoran la mención de ese nombre le hizo recordar lo que tenía que hacer ahora.

Ya Yamasaki no tengo tiempo. Hablamos en otro momento.

¿Y esas prisas? Veo que no te alegras de ver a tu genial amigo de la prepa... ya los humos se te han subido a la cabeza por tu hermosa compañía.

Espero verte.- Sin darle tiempo a contestar Shaoran salé corriendo de nuevo, esta vez en dirección a la salida de la preparatoria. Sólo se le ocurría un lugar al que Sakura pudiera ir: el lago del templo Tsukimine.

·············································································································································

Eran tan solo las dos de la tarde. No había comido ni había asistido a las clases, en realidad sólo a una y no estuvo ni la mitad de la hora. Se sentía tan perdida, tan sola e insignificante. Jamás se había sentido tan ridiculizada, humillada y dolida como ahora. Y por si fuera poco nadie estaba a su lado esta vez para ayudarla a superarlo. Estaba sola. Shaoran se había enfadado con ella, Tomoyo estaba en clases y su hermano en casa durmiendo. No quería molestarle en realidad. Sus ojos habían dejado ya de llorar. En realidad no sabía por qué había salido de las clases de esa manera. Al día siguiente todos la señalarían y se reirían de ella.

Kenshin tiene razón... soy un bufón.

Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes.- La voz de un conocido la saca de sus pensamientos sorprendiéndola.

¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Vaya... creí que te gustaría verme... pero si quieres que me vaya...

¡No! Es decir... no... yo no he dicho que eso...- El muchacho se sienta a su lado pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de la muchacha y apretándola contra él.

¿Qué ha pasado Sakura?- Ella levanta la vista. Están tan cerca que puede sentir su aliento rozándole la cara.

Una tontería... en realidad me siento avergonzada por haber salido así...

Cuéntame.- El muchacho la apoya contra su pecho y fija la vista al cielo mientras acaricia el pelo de ella. Sakura siente como un gran calor invade su cuerpo y una sensación de protección nace en ella. Esos brazos la hacen sentir segura.

Simplemente Kenshin y su amigo erizo se burlaban de mí y... bueno... me intentaron quitar las gafas y cayeron al suelo rompiéndose... es patético lo sé... salir llorando de clase pro algo así... es humillante...

Pero tu no estas así por eso. En realidad estoy seguro de que hay algo más profundo tras todo esto princesa...

Tal vez...- Sakura esta completamente sorprendida por la capacidad de leer en ella que tiene el muchacho.- Me he peleado con un amigo, mi mejor amigo. Me dijo cosas horribles y que no son en lo absoluto ciertas. Me trató de cría e irresponsable y de insensata también. Jamás creí que de su boca pudieran salir semejantes palabras tan duras...- Las palabras de Saku salían furiosamente de su boca, incontrolables. Se sentía tan insignificante, tan pequeña.

¿Hablas de Shaoran?

Sí... hablo de él... ¿Cómo lo has sabido Eriol?

Simple... en realidad se ve la legua que es alguien muy importante para ti...

Lo es...- Sakura se queda callada un rato. Sus pensamientos vuelan y vuelan sin llegar a nada en concreto.- No puedo perderle como amigo Eriol... sin él me siento perdida... ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Todo saldrá bien Sakura... ya lo verás...- El muchacho deja caer su cabeza sobre la de la muchacha y la mece suavemente entre sus brazos. Ella no se resiste en absoluto, en vez de eso se aprieta más a él.

Gracias Eriol... gracias...

De nada princesa...

·············································································································································

La carrera de Shaoran acaba justo delante del templo Tsukimine. Ha corrido todo lo que le han permitido sus piernas y por fin ha llegado. Ve a lo lejos la bicicleta de ella. Una sensación de alivio le llena por completo. Se acerca lentamente hasta el árbol que ha sido testigo de sus vidas con la única intención de darle la vuelta y ver a Sakura. No sabía en que estado la encontraría, pero debía estar con ella.

Unas voces le interrumpieron obligándole a parar su avance. Era la voz de Saku y la de otro muchacho. ¿Pero quién a parte de ellos dos podía estar en ese lago? ¿Quién a parte de él mismo sabía que ese era el pequeño refugio de Sakura? Aguzó el oído y se escondió en un árbol cercano.

Todo saldrá bien Sakura... ya lo verás...- El muchacho deja caer su cabeza sobre la de la muchacha y la mece suavemente entre sus brazos. Ella no se resiste en absoluto, en vez de eso se aprieta más a él.

Gracias Eriol... gracias...

De nada princesa...

Algo en su interior grita por dentro y sus puños se contraen con fuerza. No sabría describir bien esa sensación... pero es algo así como ira, rabia, impotencia y tristeza. Un golpe de profundos sentimientos contradictorios golpeando su estomago con furia. ¿Sakura le había enseñado ese lugar a otro chico? ¿A Eriol? ¡Ese era su refugio! El de él y el de ella... en nombre de Dios, ¿cómo había podido traer a alguien más? Habían ido allí desde pequeños. Siempre que querían hablar o simplemente estar juntos iban a ese templo, a ese lago, solos él y ella. Habían mantenido conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada apoyados en ese árbol. ¿Cómo había podido traer a alguien más? ¿Cómo?

Shaoran salió del lugar. Andaba despacio, sumido en sus pensamientos. "Princesa"... él la llamaba princesa. ¿Cómo podía verla así? Sakura era de todo menos una princesa, el mote de su hermano era mucho más adecuado para ella. Monstruo se ajustaba más a la realidad que princesa... una princesa no olvida a sus amigos, no rompe con una tradición tan importante como la del templo Tsukimine, una princesa no guarda secretos y sobretodo, una princesa no es de otro hombre... la sorpresa se dibuja en su rostro. ¿Había pensado él eso? ¿Acaso había pensado en Sakura como en algo de su propiedad? Ella era su amiga, jamás podría ver a Saku de otro modo, su gatita no era más que eso. La quería muchísimo, es cierto, pero como a una hermana pequeña, una hermana revoltosa y metomentodo. Pero jamás había visto a la muchacha desde una perspectiva romántica, ni ahora tampoco. Simplemente le dolía que ella rompiera todo lo que habían creado juntos, ese mundo mágico, por un chico al que apenas conocía. Simplemente eso... ¿o no? Sí... era eso... al fin y al cabo que ella hiciera eso era muy doloroso. Él siempre creyó que la muchacha lo estimaba en gran medida, pero si era capaz de olvidarle tan rápidamente por un muchacho que acaba de conocer, solo puede significar que jamás lo quiso tanto como él a ella.

Shaoran abandonó el lugar sin mirar atrás, sólo con el último sonido de esa palabra. "Princesa"

·············································································································································

Eriol... Hay algo que hace rato me baila por la cabeza...

Mmmm...- La muchacha abrió los ojos. Aún estaba abrazada a él.

¿Cómo me has encontrado? ¿Y como has llegado tan rápido?

Tomoyo me dijo que tu siempre vienes aquí cuando algo te preocupa y he cogido un taxi porqué no sabía dónde estaba.

Ah... Tomy... sí... este lugar me tranquiliza mucho... es mi refugio... pero sólo yo y Shaoran sabemos dónde esta.

Y Tomoyo, y ahora yo...

Bueno... Tomoyo lo supo por qué un día me vio entrar. Ella pasaba por aquí. Había ido a comprar un par de amuletos al templo, y me vio. Entonces le dije que Shaoran y yo veníamos a menudo para hablar de cualquier cosa y que cuando necesitaba pensar, venía.

Ah...- la chica se levanta y señala con su dedo una escritura en el árbol.

¿Ves? Shaoran y yo escribimos esto cuando descubrimos el lugar y nos prometimos que siempre que quisiéramos hablar vendríamos aquí...- la mano de la muchacha acarició lentamente los trazos que formaban el nombre de Shaoran.

¿Le amas?- La muchacha dio un brinco y miró asustada a Eriol. Algo en la mirada del chico le inspiró profunda confianza. Lentamente volvió a mirar las letras grabadas en el tronco y suspiró. Necesitaba confesar ese sentimiento en voz alta.

Sí... le amo...

Continuará...

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Aquí esta! Y bien... gracias por sus votaciones, aunque no hacía falta que enviaran los reviews expresamente, pero muchas gracias, en serio. Bueno... los resultados son un poco inexactos... muchas de vosotras habéis votado por la pareja que queréis o el personaje que os gusta más de la serie de Sakura, así que el resultado es un poco impreciso pues vuestro voto tenía que ser exclusivamente para el personaje que os gustara más de mi historia... pero en fin... el resultado es el que sigue.

En primera posición...

Shaoran! Con 10 votos.

En segunda posición...

Sakura! Con 6 votos

En tercera posición...

Eriol! Con 4 votos...

Y en cuarta y última posición...

Kenshin! Con 1 voto.

En fin... espero sus comentarios por este capitulo y les doy las gracias a todas por su apoyo y por su participación en la votación. Aún pueden seguir votando y cambiar el ranking... jeje.

Muchas gracias por todo.

Carrie


	7. Capitulo6

**Capitulo 6:**

**¡Ay por Dios!**

Mi falda otea el viento en el mismo momento en que abandono la comodidad de la hierva. Apenas doy un par de pasos. Mis ojos verdes buscan entrecerrados en el tronco del árbol. Finalmente detengo mi borrosa mirada en un puñado de líneas trazadas con gracia sobre la corteza del sauce. Una dulce pero melancólica sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios mientras recorro imaginariamente cada una de las líneas.

¿Ves? Shaoran y yo escribimos esto cuando descubrimos el lugar y nos prometimos que siempre que quisiéramos hablar vendríamos aquí.- La punta de mis dedos acaricia con cariño los trazos que forman el nombre de mi mejor amigo. Apenas sí puedo ver bien, así que lentamente voy trazando el nombre con los ojos cerrados, siguiendo los pequeños desniveles en la corteza. Un suspiro escapa de mis labios involuntariamente.

¿Le amas?- Mis ojos se abren de par en par a causa de la sorpresa y volteo veloz fijando la mirada en el muchacho. Eriol esta sentado justo a mis pies, no se ha movido ni un ápice y ahora me mira completamente serio. Pero no es una mirada fría, sino todo lo contrario. Algo en esos cristalinos ojos me da confianza absoluta. Un aprecio nacido de no sé donde crece en mi interior y el deseo de confesar de una vez por todas ese sentimiento que me desborda por dentro hacen del momento algo especial. Cierro los ojos haciendo desaparecer la borrosa imagen del muchacho ante mí. Por un instante solo siento el latir de mi desbocado corazón. Vuelvo a abrirlos y giro el rostro hasta ver los trazos que mis dedos aún acarician con sutileza. La necesidad de decirlo en voz alta se hace mayor que yo misma y casi en un susurro confieso lo que tanto tiempo me he negado.

Sí... le amo...

·······································································································································

Pero sigo diciendo que no debiste hacerlo Eriol... es mucho dinero y no te lo voy a poder devolver hasta el mes que viene... ¿Qué pasa si lo necesitas?

¿Quieres dejar eso de una vez Saku? Tus gafas aún tardarán unos días en llegar y no puedes ir de cegata por la vida niña... además así te acostumbras a las lentillas.

Pero... ¡es que son caras!

Sí, y te sientan de maravilla.- Sakura le mira con resignación a la vez que cruza los brazos.- Vamos... a mí no me cuesta nada, ya te dije que vengo de una familia adinerada. ¿O no?

Sí pero... no necesito la compasión de nadie... podría haber estado dos días sin las gafas.- Eriol cambia su expresión divertida a una de seria en cuestión de segundos y toma a Sakura por los hombros. Su rostro esta muy cerca del de ella y por un momento los latidos de la muchacha han detenido su marcha.

No vuelvas a decir eso. ¿Me oyes? Yo jamás he sentido compasión por ti. Ago lo que ago por qué quiero. Jamás he creído estar haciendo ningún acto de caridad al estar contigo sino más bien todo lo contrario. Tu compañía me encanta y si puedo hacerte sonreír con cualquier tontería me basta. ¿Entiendes? No estoy aquí por compasión y no te he prestado el dinero por pena. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Sus ojos brillan intensamente y su pelo siempre perfecto cae levemente sobre su frente.

Entendido.

Bien.- Eriol la suelta lentamente y vuelve a iniciar la marcha. Una Sakura muy sorprendida le sigue de cerca. La verdad es que sus ojos se adaptan perfectamente a las lentes. Toya le había dicho que su padre no las toleraba. Le escocían y al poco rato de llevarlas sus ojos adquirían un color rojo a causa de la irritación. Pero ese no era su caso. Apenas sí le había costado esfuerzo ponérselas, y eso que era la primera vez que usaba. Levanta la vista y fija los ojos en el muchacho que camina a escasos metros por delante de ella. Eriol se para un momento en una librería y coge entre sus dedos un libro para seguidamente girarlo y leer el reverso. Sakura se queda parada muy cerca observándole. El flequillo le cae sobre la frente de una forma exquisita, la mirada otea de izquierda a derecha devorando las letras escritas en el objeto. Tiene unos ojos preciosos…tan penetrantes…tan intensos…Las pupilas le flirtean con el vaivén haciéndolas parecer iris incandescentes. Su porte erguido y la mano que no sujeta el libro reposando elegantemente en su impecable bolsillo le dan un aire irresistible, seductor y carismático. No tiene el aspecto de un muchacho de dieciséis años, pero tampoco el de un adulto. Es simplemente perfecto. La muchacha parpadea levemente al darse cuenta de que una voz fuerte y fogosa esta pronunciando su nombre.- ¿Perdona?

¡Estas en las nubes muchacha! Te preguntaba si te gusta leer…

¡Ah! Pues no soy una adicta pero…tampoco me desagrada. ¿Por qué?- Eriol se acerca a ella y le enseña el reverso del libro. Están tan cerca que los hombros de ambos rozan suavemente crispando los nervios de Sakura.

"Anne Rice es una escritora que sigue caminos desconocidos para llegar a un mundo distinto. Si uno se rinde y la sigue en su viaje fantasmagórico, descubrirá que se ha rendido al hechizo como si se tratara de un sueño voluptuoso"- Su voz tan cerca provoca un escalofrío en la muchacha que apenas puede disimular.- ¿Has leído algo de esta autora?

¿Eh?... no…no… ¿es buena?- Él sonríe sutilmente y devuelve la vista a las cubiertas del libro.

Es una escritora fantástica. Describe las situaciones y los paisajes al mínimo detalle. Conoce cada rincón, cada mota de polvo que resta sobre los muebles que llenan las habitaciones. Ama a todos y cada uno de sus personajes y conoce todas sus reacciones, sus aficiones, sus facetas, incluso como toman el café. Se podría decir que crea un mundo de la nada y lo hace parecer completamente real, posible.- Sakura le observa con una sonrisa.

Parece que la admiras. Deja que vea…- Coge el libro de las manos de Eriol y con voz suave lee el titulo.- "Entrevista con el Vampiro" ¿Pero es que va de vampiros? ¡Que miedo!. – Una carcajada escapa de los labios del joven.

¡No da miedo! Los vampiros son criaturas fascinantes y ella los describe desde un punto de vista tan mágico, tan sensual, que te hace desear ser uno de ellos, a pesar de que en todas y cada una de las líneas te repite que están condenados.

Jamás me han gustado las historias de miedo… me crispan los nervios.

Créeme, esta te gustaría.

¿Sí? ¿Y no me daría miedo?

No, en lo absoluto.

Esta bien.- Sakura anda con paso decidido hacia el mostrador y le extiende el libro a la dependienta.

¿Lo vas a comprar?

Si tú dices que me gustará confío en ello. Además hace tiempo que me cuesta dormir por las noches, quizá un poco de lectura aligere mis horas de insomnio.

Pero…

Shhh… he dicho que lo compro y lo compro. Y ya que estamos... disculpe- dirigiéndose a la dependienta.- Podría también ponerme un libro de Stephen King? No importa el titulo.- La dependienta vuelve con el libro empaquetado y se lo ofrece a la muchacha. Sakura le paga y se despide educadamente con un "gracias". Y tal como se ha dirigido hasta allí coge sus cosas y se dirige a la salida con un Eriol completamente perplejo tras ella.- ¿Sabes? También creo que pasado mañana iré a comprar algo de ropa… quizá Tomoyo me acompañe… Se lo preguntaré.

¿Y eso?

Bueno… no sé… me apetece un cambio… puede que las lentillas no hayan sido más que el principio. Tal vez ya va siendo hora de que avance, ya no soy una niña… ¿no?

No… supongo que no… ¿Todo esto es por él? ¿Quieres llamar su atención?-Sakura se para un momento y deja su mirada en la nada. Eriol la observa atento.

No, no es por él.

¿Segura?

Sí, segura. Además no es Shaoran el que me ha motivado a cambiar… sino más bien… otro…- Los ojos del muchacho se ensanchan desmesuradamente cosa que provoca una tímida sonrisa en la muchacha.- Gracias Eriol…

¿Gracias? ¿Gracias por qué?

No sé… por todo…- Lo que Eriol no sabe es que si hay alguien causante del deseo de la joven por cambiar no es otro que él mismo.- Anda, vamos, quiero ir a casa, ducharme y prepararme para mañana.

Cierto… mañana tienes tu primer ensayo oficial. ¿Por cierto… no tenías que ir a llevar unos papeles al parque?- El rostro alertado de la muchacha y el ahogado grito que contienen sus labios son suficiente para él.- Vamos… yo te acompaño…

·······································································································································

Los atardeceres son para él una delicia creada por los dioses como ofrenda a los ojos humanos. Desde la comodidad de su mecedora observa con atención como los azules se convierten en naranjas, rosados y violetas para posteriormente adquirir el tono azul oscuro, casi negro, que describe la noche. Miles de pequeñas motas de color brillante inundan el cielo formando hermosas constelaciones que él conoce bien. Toma otro trago de su café y se refugia un poco más en la manta que lo envuelve. El mes de abril puede ser algo traicionero por las noches así que nunca esta de más ser precavido con los cambios climáticos.

La cabeza del muchacho esta plagada de pensamientos. La mayoría son confusos, dispersos y poco concretos. Es difícil entender a tu cabeza cuando se mezcla con sentimientos dudosos e irracionales. Shaoran Li no entendía por qué estaba tan furioso, tan molesto y dolido con su amiga de la infancia. Es cierto que ella se estaba distanciando, que pasaba menos tiempo a su lado y lo dedicaba a otros amigos, o a "otro amigo". También es cierto que le estaba ocultando cosas y que parecía no querer confiar en él del modo en que siempre lo había hecho… Además… esta el echo de que ella le ha mostrado "su lugar" a otro, a ese tal Eriol… Pero… ¿por qué este odio hacía el muchacho? ¿Por qué tanto recelo? Sakura tiene dieciséis años, es normal que se interese por los chicos, que cambie y evolucione. Él lo sabe por qué lo ha pasado y durante un tiempo también estuvo distante. Recuerda perfectamente las broncas con Sakura por su estado ausente unos dos años atrás. Pero él había vuelto a la normalidad y jamás había dejado de lado a la muchacha… Es cierto que no se veían tan seguido, pero no la dejaba colgada por qué había quedado con alguien ni le ocultaba secretos ni nada de lo que ella hacía ahora. ¿Era ella tan injusta? ¿Realmente estaba siendo una egoísta por pasar tiempo con el chico que le gusta? ¿Pero que tiene ese Eriol que no tengan otros? Sakura jamás ha mostrado interés por ningún muchacho. Él siempre había sido su universo, ellos dos habían construido una amistad autosuficiente y no necesitaban más que la compañía del otro para sentir que estaban completos. ¿Cuándo la amistad de ambos había dejado de bastar para la muchacha y había necesitado de otra cosa? ¿Desde cuando Sakura era capaz de amar a un hombre? ¿Y por qué esa elección? ¿Y por qué negárselo a él tan efusivamente cuando él le había confesado complacientemente su interés por Rika?

La cabeza de Shaoran hervía en pensamientos insanos y poco entendedores causándole una tremenda jaqueca. El echo de deliberar tanto en un mismo asunto sin llegar a ninguna conclusión lo irritaba profundamente. La noche había caído ante sus ojos sin apenas ser participe de ello, pues, ya estaba muy ocupado analizando la lluvia de frases que caían en su cabeza como para además notar el cambio del cielo que en un día normal hubiera sido tan placentero para él. Una luz se encendió en el otro edificio, la luz de una ventana que él conocía muy bien. Pronto la figura de una muchacha se dibujo en la cortina. La figura se paseaba de aquí para allá recogiendo y ordenado cosas que él no podía adivinar. Pero una figura permanecía en su mano todo el rato a la vez que ella inclinaba la cabeza sobre esta. Shaoran aguzó la vista para distinguir el objeto y cuando adivinó de que se trataba no pudo evitar su sorpresa.

¿Esta leyendo un libro?- Vale… ahora ya si que no podía salirse de su asombro. Sakura estaba cambiando, estaba cambiando rápidamente y lejos de él. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron lentamente observando la figura de la muchacha.- ¿Qué esta pasando con nuestra amistad Gatita?- Shaoran recoge las cuatro cosas que había dejado junto a él en la mesa de madera a un lado de la mecedora. Coge su taza de café ya vacía y entra en su habitación no sin antes contemplar una vez más la figura de una joven traslucida en una ventana.

·······································································································································

Son las ocho y media de la mañana en el instituto de Tomoeda. Una muchacha llega en su bicicleta a toda velocidad y, tras aparcarla sin mucho cuidado, sale disparada en dirección al edificio principal. Sus pies resuenan por el pasillo vacío durante lo que parecen eternos minutos y al fin llega a destino. No llama a la puerta y entra estrepitosamente a la clase. Pero nadie le hace absoluto caso, no hay reproches del profesor ni risas de los alumnos. La chica mira a su alrededor. Sólo ve a estudiantes amontonados en sus mesas riendo, charlando y lanzándose bolas de papel. Al fondo puede ver a Tomoyo y Eriol hablando así que se aproxima a ellos con una profunda cara dubitativa.

Hola chicos... ¿puedo preguntar dónde esta el profesor?- Los dos muchachos se giran al oír la voz de una de sus mejores amigas.

Hola Sakura el profesor esta... Dios!- El grito de Tomoyo hace que por un momento toda la clase deje lo que esta haciendo para mirar al trío.- No llevas las gafas! Estas... estas...

Shhhhh... calla, todo el mundo nos esta mirando Tomy... para una vez que llego sin llamar la atención.- Tomoyo se levanta de su asiento y con asombro observa a la muchacha.

¡Hay Sakura te ves divina! Creo que nunca te había visto sin las gafas... no al menos desde los diez años... Tienes los ojos de tu madre... ¿Te has puesto lentillas?- Sakura no podría estar más roja, no solo por las palabras de Tomoyo sino porqué toda la clase seguía atenta a ellos. Eriol solo se reía.

Sss...sí...

¡Pues luces maravillosa! ¡No entiendo por qué no las has usado antes!

Estoy de acuerdo con Tomoyo, tienes unos ojos preciosos Sakura.- Es la voz de una chica de clase, Sakura no logra recordar su nombre.

Gra...gracias...- Algunas de las amigas de la muchacha se acercan también. La pobre Saku se muere de la vergüenza ante unos sonrientes Eriol y Tomoyo. Al final de la clase un chico de cabello rojizo contempla la escena con recelo. La sonrisa de la muchacha le desconcierta por un momento y provoca un sonrojo en sus mejillas. Tras entender su reacción abandona la clase dando un sonoro portazo y alterando a toda la clase que minutos antes tenía la atención sobre Sakura.

¿Ese no era Kenshin?- dice una de las chicas.

Sí... ¿esta molesto por algo?

No lo sé... parece un chico algo raro...

¡Y eso que es guapo!- Sakura desvía la cabeza y mira fijamente a la puerta dejando en segundo plano la charla de las muchachas. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al imaginar a un muy molesto Kenshin.

¿Y tú te vienes Sakura?

¿Eh?

¡Estas en la luna mujer! Mañana...¡De compras! Tú vienes ¿no Tomoyo?

No me lo perdería por nada.

¡Bien! Y tú también tienes que venir Sakura, hay que buscarte un vestido que combine con tus hermosos ojos. Verás como te convertimos en una chica diez.

Yo...no sé si...

¡Vamos! El look a mosquita muerta no te favorece para nada... tenemos que ponerte al día.

Esta bien...- La chica portavoz del grupo se muestra muy entusiasta ante la idea y una gota muy gruesa resbala por el rostro de la muchacha. Con sutileza se acerca a Tomoyo y le susurra al oído.

Estaría bien que antes del final del día me informaras de los nombres de estas chicas... por qué no tengo la menor idea.

·············································································································································

Tomoyo, Eriol y yo estamos saliendo por la puerta principal de la secundaria. El día ha pasado bastante bien, tranquilo y sin demasiados trabajos por hacer. No puedo evitar estar nerviosa, en unos minutos tendré mi primer ensayo y quiero hacerlo bien, no estoy salvada de un despido así que tengo que esforzarme al máximo.

Bueno chicos, tengo algo de prisa así que les veo mañana.

¿Ya te vas Saku? Creí que podríamos ir a tomar algo los tres, anda no seas sosa.

No puedo en serio Tomy, otro día. Nos vemos mañana chicos.- Eriol se acerca a mí con sutileza y me susurra al oído.

"Suerte princesa"- Dejo escapar una sonrisa sincera y salgo corriendo mientras me despido con la mano.

Bien, ahora a toda pastilla. Desato mi bicicleta y aprieto fuertemente contra mí mi cartera. Lista. Empiezo a pedalear con fuerza mirando a mí alrededor y despidiéndome una vez más de mis amigos. Justo cuando aparto la mirada de ellos veo a una pareja a lo lejos que reconozco. Son Shaoran y Rika... la muchacha sonríe por algo y Shao parece muy feliz a su lado. Algo dentro de mí remueve partes rotas, pero aumento el paso y desvío la mirada esforzándome al máximo para olvidar la escena. Lo más importante hoy es estar atenta al ensayo.

·······································································································································

Parece que Sakura y tú tenéis mucha confianza- Tomoyo y Eriol caminaban juntos de regreso a casa mientras tomaban un helado.

Sí, nos hemos caído muy bien en poco tiempo.

Y en tan poco tiempo, en solo unos días parecen los mejores amigos del mundo. Parece raro a menos que...- Una muy astuta Tomoyo deja la frase en el aire esperando la reacción del chico. Eriol sonríe con malicia al ver las intenciones de la joven.

¿A menos que...? ¿Qué?- Tomy sonríe con dulzura y gira el rostro restándole importancia.

A no nada... no tiene importancia.- La sonrisa de Eriol se vuelve más amplia y en un gesto rápido tira el poco helado que le quedaba a la basura y hace lo mismo con el de Tomoyo que queda de lo más sorprendida.

¡Eh! ¡Aún me quedaba helado!- Con una mano él coge la cintura de la chica y la acerca hasta que sus labios quedan a la altura de la oreja de ella. El susurro que provocan sus palabras hacen que un escalofrío recorra la espalda de Tomoyo de arriba a bajo.

Si estas pensando en que nos hemos hecho amigos tan rápido porqué alguno de los dos tiene sentimientos amorosos respecto al otro ten cuidado... porqué puedes estar muy equivocada y talvez un día de estos yo me tome "confianzas" contigo.- Con su mano libre acaricia levemente la mejilla de la muchacha tirando su largo pelo hacia atrás. Tomoyo no puede estar más sonrojada. Su mirada se ha perdido en los ojos acuosos de Eriol. Viéndose vencedor del juego el joven se aparta de ella rápidamente con una sonrisa de superioridad. Tomoyo se sorprende del vació que ha dejado su falta de calor.- O puede que no... no sé...- La chica indignada al darse cuenta de que esta jugando con ella frunce el ceño y pone una expresión enfadada.

No juegues conmigo Eriol porqué no soy una muñeca que puedas manejar a tu antojo.

Oh disculpa, es qué eres tan linda que te confundí con una.- Ese comentario tendría que haber indignado más a Tomoyo pero un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas ante la palabra "linda". Intenta disimularlo aumentando el tono de su voz y su enfado.

Me voy, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. – La muchacha empieza a caminar furiosa en dirección contraria a la que iban con un semblante demasiado erguido para ser natural. Eriol no puede evitar una sonrisa traviesa.

¡Pero si no te has acabado el helado! ¡Vamos mujer, que te compro otro!- A lo lejos la chica oye los gritos de un divertido Eriol.

Se me ha quitado el hambre. ¡Adiós!- El chico la ve partir y una sonora carcajada sale de sus labios. Había encontrado su nueva diversión, a partir de ahora se divertiría provocando a esa muchacha. Sus reacciones le habían echo reír un buen rato. Lentamente fue recuperando la cordura y la carcajada pasó a ser una sonrisa cariñosa mientras sus pensamientos volaban a otro lugar, con otra chica.

Espero que te vaya muy bien tu primer ensayo Sakura, de verdad que sí...

·············································································································································

Shaoran no puede parar quieto con el lápiz mientras intenta mantener su concentración en el trabajo. Sus ojos leen una y otra vez la misma frase escrita sin entender palabra y su pierna se mueve de arriba a bajo frenéticamente. Rika esta a su lado risueña. Es más que evidente la incomodidad de su compañero y no se resiste a aumentarla. Con delicadeza se acerca más a Shaoran y deja que uno de sus pechos roce el brazo del muchacho inclinándose sobre el papel.

No se muy bien qué hay que poner en este punto... ¿me lo puedes explicar Shao?- El casi imperceptible roce y la voz dulce de ella tan cerca de su oído hicieron que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del joven que de un salto saltó un metro. La muchacha dejó fluir una sonrisa divertida.- ¿Te asuste?

Sí... sí... es que... estaba concentrado...

Ya... Oye... creo que llevamos mucho rato trabajando, ¿que te parece si subo unas pastas y dos tazas de te?

Bi...bien...

Esta bien, tú espera aquí, no me tardo nada.- Rika se levanta y con una sonrisa pícara abandona la habitación. Shaoran deja escapar un suspiro de alivio al verse sólo.

Madre mía...

Sakura! Sakura!

¿Sí señor Lucas?

Lucas, niña, Lucas, no me hagas sentir más viejo.- El hombre sonríe afablemente haciendo más notorias sus arrugas de vejez.- Bueno niña, bienvenida a tu primer día de ensayo. Te tengo una buena noticia.

¿Sí? ¿cuál?

Este domingo podrás aparecer en la obra, considéralo un ensayo adelantado al público.- Una cara de susto y asombro se dibuja en el rostro de Sakura provocando una gran carcajada a Lucas.- Vamos... sabes que tenía que llegar.

Pero... pero no tendré tiempo de estudiar ningún papel... ¿y si no puedo lograrlo? ¿Y si me quedo en blanco y no recuerdo el texto?- El hombre vuelve a reírse con ganas.

Tranquila pequeña, no tendrás que recordar ningún texto porqué no lo hay. Estrenamos nueva obra y uno de nuestros extras se ha roto una pierna, así que no vendrá durante un par de meses.

Ah... de extra...

Bueno... en realidad tiene un papel... básico en la obra...

¿Cómo? No le entiendo...

Si... usamos a un extra porqué el rostro no se ve...

¿Qué no se ve el rostro? ¿Cómo...?

Va disfrazado de la cabeza a los pies.

Ah... ¿y que disfraz es?

El de un gato.

¿Un gato?

Sí... digamos que es la mascota de la obra... tiene un papel por lo demás gracioso... tu tarea será hacer reír a nuestro público Sakura.

Va... vale...

Aquí tienes el guión, mientras ensayan una vez más el final puedes leer la primera y segunda escena, en las dos sale tu personaje.

Si señor.

Lucas... niña Lucas...

Sakura busca un rincón en el que estar cómoda y durante un minuto distrae su atención en el escenario. Parece una comedia muy interesante. Los sucesos transcurren en las habitaciones de un hotel, así que el escenario esta dividido en cinco estancias. Cuando transcurre una escena se tapan con las cortinas los cuartos en la que no transcurre l'acción y así no se distrae al público con cambios de escenario. Sakura da un salto y se da cuenta que no esta leyendo su papel. Así que sacude la cabeza sacando cualquier idea y centra toda su concentración en el libreto que tienen sus manos. Sus ojos devoran con ganas las líneas del guión y lentamente su rostro se va tornando más y más pálido.

Hay Dios... ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Es vergonzoso...

¿Qué Sakura? ¿Lista para tu primera obra?- La voz de Kenshin la sobresalta. El muchacho esta detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- El gato ¿eh? Cómo voy a disfrutar esta obra...

El chico abandona el lugar con una sonora carcajada para subir al escenario e interpretar el papel de un chico que se aloja en la suite del hotel, uno de los principales actores de la obra. El rostro de Sakura no podía estar más pálido.

Bien, ahora ensayaremos la primera escena para que Sakura vea cual será su papel. Sakura por favor, sube al escenario.

"Tierra... trágame... quién me mandaría a mí apuntarme a esto... Suerte que con el disfraz no me verá nadie..."

Aquí tienes Shao

Gra... gracias...- Rika se sienta a su lado extendiéndole una gratificante taza de te.

¿Has visto el anuncio del parque?

¿El parque?

Sí hombre, el parque de atracciones. Me han dicho que inauguran una montaña rusa nueva y que en honor a ello harán una obra de teatro nueva.

Vaya... no lo sabía...

¿Te gustaría ir?

¿Cómo?- Una risita muy graciosa escapa de los labios de Rika.

Digo que si te gustaría ir este domingo conmigo.

Yo... yo... no sé... quizá este ocupado y... yo...

Oh vamos Shaoran... me hace mucha ilusión.- La joven deja escapar una mirada de súplica adorable ante los ojos de Li. Con el corazón a mil y los ojos de par en par susurra su respuesta.- ¿Eh?

Digo... digo que vale... vayamos...

Perfecto. Entonces tenemos una cita el domingo. Verás que bien lo pasamos...- Un gran sonrojo cruza las mejillas de Shaoran y grita casi por inercia.

¡¿Cita!

¡Sakura al teléfono!

Ya voy Toya... ¿Diga?- Sakura espera al otro lado del teléfono con una cara realmente agotada.

¿Saku?- Una sonrisa aparece en sus labios al oír la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

¡Eriol! ¡Que gusto verte!

En realidad no me ves Saku...

Bueno... oírte, jejeje. ¿Y para qué me llamas?

¿Para qué? Que más que para saber como le ha ido a mi princesa.- Las mejillas de Sakura se encienden hasta no poder.

Pues... en realidad no demasiado bien...

¿Te ha salido mal el ensayo?

No... para nada... es sólo...

Sólo... ¿sólo qué?- Los dedos de Sakura enredan el cable del teléfono con incomodidad y nerviosismo...

Pues que este domingo actúo...

Pero eso es genial ¿no? Eso significa que eres realmente buena...

O que un extra se ha roto una pierna...

Vaya... bueno... no es nada que no se pueda curar y así tu adelantas tu lanzamiento al estrellato... ya veo tu foto en los carteles...

Para nada...

Te noto muy desanimada... ¿que ocurre?

Verás es qué... el papel... bueno... es algo... vergonzoso...

¿Vergonzoso? Vamos Sakura no me dirás que tienes que salir desnuda o algo así...

¡No!- Si Sakura estaba roja ahora parecía un farolillo de navidad.- Pero que cosas se te ocurren Eriol.

Vamos... ¿qué puede ser tan malo?

Pues... voy a ser la mascota de la obra...

¿La mascota?

Sí... voy a disfrazarme de gato...

Eso no es malo...

No... eso no... lo malo es lo que me hacen hacer...

¿Sí? Vaya... ¿Y que es?

No te lo diré, me da vergüenza...

Vamos Sakura dímelo...

No.

Bueno... pues el domingo lo descubriré.

¿Cómo?

¿Qué te crees? ¿Qué no vendré a ver a una amiga actuando por primera vez delante de cientos de personas?

¿Cientos de personas?

Claro... o acaso no recuerdas como estaba el estadio cuando fuimos a ver la obra...

Hay Dios... Hay Dios...

¿Sakura?... ¿Sakura? ¡Sakura!- La línea había sido cortado y lo único que escuchaba Eriol era el pitido del teléfono.- ¿Pero qué?...

En casa de los Kinomoto, una jovencita permanecía de pie al lado del teléfono tapándose la cara que lucía mortalmente pálida.

¡Monstruo la comida!- Pero ella no se movía. Se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba esa obra. Un domingo. Abarrotado.

¡Ay mi madre!

Continuará...

Comentarios: Perdón! Muchas cosas en la cabeza, muchos líos, mi novio, asuntos familiares, carné de conducir, trabajo y mil y una cosas más. Pero ya tienen aquí el episodio. Siento si me ha quedado un poco corto... pero no doy para más. Espero subir el próximo más rápido. Un beso y hasta pronto. Chiao!


	8. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**PITUFO**

Este cuartito es claustrofóbico… llevo aquí más de media hora y no sé si son los nervios o el cuarto es realmente minúsculo. Las paredes parecen estar encima de mí y este olor a pintura y madera vieja me asfixia aún más que el enorme traje de gata que llevo puesto.

La verdad es que al mirar abajo me asusto. ¡Estoy enorme! Quizá el cuarto no es en realidad tan ínfimo y soy yo la que es anormalmente grande. ¡Y no es para menos! Llevo tanto relleno en este maldito disfraz que voy a morir desecha. Además es azul. ¿Dónde demonios se ha visto a un gato color azul? ¿Es parte del papel? Al fin y al cabo mi nombre es "pitufo"… así que supongo que pega. ¿Pero no es suficiente ya el ridículo que tengo que hacer que además tengo que llevar un traje tan vergonzoso? ¡Con estas enormes orejas puntiagudas, estos bigotes y estos ojos gatunos! Mis manos apenas se mueven bajo las enormes patas de peluche y no veo mis piernas a causa de la enorme barriga de algodón que me han puesto.

¿Y ese ruido? ¡Me va a matar ese ruido! La gente no deja de entrar y como estoy encima de las gradas sus pasos retumban por todas las paredes. ¡Debe haber cientos de personas! ¡Que miedo tengo! ¿Quién me mandaría a mí meterme en esto? ¡Yo quería hacer papeles serios! Quería ser una heroína de cuento, o una dama en apuros de las de shakespeare, o simplemente una doncella que limpia la casa del gobernador. ¡Yo que sé! Pero esto no… yo jamás había pensado acabar en el cuartutxo de la limpieza vestida con un enorme traje de gato color azul y una cabezota que no me deja respirar. Sólo de pensar en lo que me espera ahora… espero que al menos haya muchos niños… me resultará más fácil hacer monerías y piruetas delante de ellos que no delante de adultos. Oigo alguien bajando las escaleras del reparto. Maldita sea… yo también quiero estar allí arriba y salir vestida de duquesa o de criada… pero no… yo tenía que quedarme en este estúpido cuarto para luego salir por las gradas haciendo monerías y ridiculeces a todos los espectadores. ¿no podría salir directamente al escenario evitándome esta vergonzosa entrada?

Sólo espero no encontrarme a Eriol por el camino… sabe que soy el gato de la obra y me moriré como lo encuentre y tengo que hacer peripecias a su lado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Por mucho que dijera que no me preocupara seguro que lo tendré un mes entero riéndose de mí. Aunque Eriol en realidad no es de esa clase de personas… él es dulce y bueno… es tan… es tan… no sé… maravilloso… ¿un momento? ¿he pensado yo eso? Cada día estoy más loca… pero no sé... cuando recuerdo los momentos que paso con él… son muy agradables… Además él es el único que sabe lo de la obra y me ha dado muchos ánimos… sino fuera por él quizá lo habría abandonado todo.

Flash-back 

¿Pero es que acaso no ves la enorme cola que tendré que llevar? Dios Eriol... quién me mandaría a mí meterme en esto...

¡Vamos Sakura! No es tan malo. Además llevas una enorme cabeza, nadie podrá verte el rostro. No entiendo a que viene tanta vergüenza.

¡Da igual que no me vean! ¡Me da vergüenza! Me paso toda la obra haciendo monerías y trastadas a los protagonistas. Te juro que cada vez que oiga una carcajada voy a aumentar mi riego sanguíneo...

Pues ten cuidado princesa no vaya a ser que te desmayes a causa de tu acumulación de sangre en la cabeza.

Aish ¿tú crees que puedo desmayarme? ¡Ay no! ¡Eso si que sería horrible!- Una gran sonrisa escapa de los labios de Eriol, bien parece que el verme tan apurada le divierte.- Sí claro... tu ríete pero ya sería el colmo y con lo tonta que soy no te extrañe que algo así me pase... – Ahora ya no sonríe sino que suelta una carcajada. Remuevo mi té desesperada.

Vamos Saku... estas sobreactuando mucho.

¡Yo no sobreactúo! ¡Es la verdad! Además tú no has leído el guión y no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que te estoy hablando. Pensaba que al menos tú te lo tomarías en serio. – El suelta una carcajada nuevamente disparando mis nervios.- ¡Ya vale de reírte de mí! ¡Ya tengo a mi hermano para eso!

¿Ya se lo has comentado a tu hermano?

¿Estas loco? ¡Si se entera me mata!

¿Por qué? Sé que hay muchos chicos en el reparto pero...- Dejo ir un suspiro. No había pensado en eso. Otro motivo más para no contarse-lo a Toya.

Pues no había pensado precisamente en eso pero ahora que lo dices...- le doy otro sorbo a mi te- En realidad lo que me preocupa más es que crea que puede entorpecer mis estudios y que sienta que no es capaz de mantenerme y que todo lo que hace no es suficiente. ¡Y sí lo es!

Pues dile que lo haces porqué te gusta. ¿Por qué no iba a comprenderlo?

Por ser Toya... Creeme... mi hermano es especial... Me prohibiría actuar.

Pues perfecto para ti ¿no? Así no tendrás que hacer de gato.- Miro a Eriol alarmada. Esta sonriendo con picardía. Como si hubiera alcanzado una meta.

¡Pero no puedo hacer eso al reparto! La obra se estrena en tres días. No pueden hacer la obra sin el gato y...

¿Y?

Y no quiero dejarlo... sé que tengo que hacer el ridículo pero... la verdad es que en los ensayos me lo paso en grande y... todos los actores son geniales excepto el idiota de Kenshin y...

¿Aún te molesta ese palurdo?

Sí... no le entiendo... hace unos años me perseguía a todas partes queriendo ser mi buen amigo y ahora tras unos años sin verme me odia... ¿qué le he hecho yo?

Eres tan inocente.- Parpadeo confusa- Esta bastante claro que ese chico estaba enamorado de ti, tú le rechazaste y jamás quisiste saber de él. Así que ahora te guarda un rencor increíble porqué fuiste la chica que no le quiso.

¡Kenshin no estaba enamorado de mí!- Otra vez esa sonrisa burlona. Le adoro pero cuando se pone con esa sonrisa de sabelotodo tengo ganas de arrearle una buena zurra.- ¡Lo digo en serio Eriol! Antes aún estaba más fea y larguirucha. Las gafas me quedaban grandes, vestía cual niño chico y siempre tenía raspaduras y tiritas. ¡Era un marimacho! ¡Peor que ahora!

¿Crees que ahora eres un marimacho Saku?- Asiento con la cabeza- ¿Y que no eres guapa?- Repito el gesto- ¿Ni atractiva? ¿Ni femenina?

Claro que no. Aunque este engordando un poco y ya no sea un palo como antes sigo siendo yo. Despistada, olvidadiza, larguirucha y muy poco femenina. Nunca he sabido comportarme como Tomy... tan elegante... tan ella.- Noto como Eriol sonríe dulzonamente y con un gesto suave toma asiento a mi lado. Una de sus manos se alza hasta tocar mi rostro y sus dedos se entrelazan en mi pelo apartando los mechones que escapan de mi larga cola. Noto como la sangre se sitúa violentamente en todos y cada uno de mis poros.

Pues yo no creo que seas marimacho, ni larguirucha ni poco femenina. Puede que no seas como Tomoyo, es cierto, pero yo creo que la belleza es algo tan abstracto y subjetivo como los propios pensamientos.- Haga lo que haga no puedo evitar mirarlo a los ojos… son lagunas cristalinas de sabiduría y consuelo. Noto un hormigueo en las piernas y un nudo en mi estomago. ¿Estoy nerviosa por su cercanía?- En realidad no sé como te verán los demás Sakura, pero sí sé como te veo yo.

Y… ¿Y como me ves?- Su mano, que antes reposaba en mi rostro ahora reposa sobra la mesa y siento una ligera sensación de abandono. Pero esta se borra tan rápido como las huellas en la arena de una cala. Su rostro se ha acercado al mío, tan sutilmente y ágil que ni me he dado cuenta. Y ahora tengo sus labios rozando el pómulo de mi oreja.

Te veo como el joven capullo de una flor de Sakura (cerezo).- Su voz aterciopelada inunda todos mis sentidos y un escalofrío descomunal recorre de arriba abajo mi espina dorsal. Podría oír sus susurros eternamente…

¿Sabes que tienes una voz apaciguadora?- Mi voz ha salido entrecortada y nerviosa pero Eriol no se ha movido ni un ápice. Oigo su sonrisa y los nervios crecen.

Gracias… La tuya en cambio suena poco convincente…¿te pongo nerviosa Sakura?

No… es decir… sí… es que jamás te había sentido tan cerca…

¿Te molesta?- No se cómo contestar a eso. En realidad no es molesto en absoluto, sino increíblemente seductor. Pero es precisamente eso lo que me incomoda… el echo de que con solo sentir su aliento en mi oreja todo se gire del revés y mi cerebro, ya de por sí algo despistado, pierde toda su lucidez.

No… yo no lo llamaría así…

¿Y cómo lo llamarías?

Extraño…

¿Extraño? ¿Así lo describes?

No me atrevo a llamarlo de otro modo…- Siento como Eriol se separa y todo el calor que sentía mi cuerpo empieza a calmarse.

Perdona… no era mi intención incomodarte o ponerte nerviosa Saku, sólo quería mostrarme dulce contigo, pero te prometo que no lo haré más.- Le miro sin saber que contestar ni que pensar. No podría decir que me sintiera cómoda tan cerca de él, pero el echo de saber que no lo haría nunca más me había bajado el calor de golpe y las mariposas revoltosas en mi estomago de repente se han vuelto pesadas y quietas.

No pasa nada… sólo me has sorprendido.

Así que te gusta mi voz…

Sí… la encuentro muy amable aunque a veces te muestras demasiado misterioso.

¿Amable? Yo pensé que la encontrarías sensual.- Ahora sí que un sonrojo me llena de pies a cabeza y le doy un golpe en el hombro al chico que se tambalea mientras coge su brazo con asombro.- ¡Eh! ¡Eso ha dolido!

Por bocazas.- Eriol se manosea el brazo con una mueca de dolor y no puedo evitar sonreír. – Sensual… ¡ja! Serás creído…

¡No soy creído!- Le saco la lengua y empiezo a reírme. Realmente es encantador… y ¡sí! He mentido… su voz suena realmente sensual…

¡Ahora me invitas al té por bocazas!

Iba a hacerlo de todos modos.- sonrío complacida y me levanto enérgica.

Pues ale, vamos ya al cine o llegaremos tarde.- Eriol no se mueve de la silla, en vez de eso se me queda mirando con la cabeza apoyada en sus dos manos.- ¿Qué?

Realmente eres un precioso capullo en flor Sakura…- Me sonrojo y giro mi rostro incomoda.

Ya deja de hacerme la pelota chico malo.- El sonríe ante mi apuro y se levanta por fin.

Pues vamos.

Eso.

Y ahí va… la mejor sensación que jamás he experimentado… su mano esta cogida de la mía. La miro con sorpresa pero él parece no encontrarlo para nada extraño. En vez de eso la levanta y la entrelaza más a la mía dejando ir una enorme sonrisa. La suavidad de su piel es exquisita y no veo ninguna intención extraña en su acto, sólo su profundo cariño fraternal hacía mí. Realmente creo que Eriol me ve como una hermana… como su nueva hermana. Me limito a devolverle la sonrisa y le aprieto la mano con suavidad. Jamás nadie me había echo sentir tan especial…ni siquiera Shaoran…

Fin del Flash-back 

·············································································································································

¿Qué es eso? ¿El primer aviso? Dios no... ese ruido sin duda era la sirena del teatro, el primera aviso... lo que significa... ¡QUE SOLO FALTA UN QUARTO DE HORA! Hay mi madre... hay m i madre... "knok knok" Y ahora la puerta...

¿Estas lista Sakura?

¡Tsutomu!- lo que me faltaba, verlo a él vestido de botones y con una sonrisa.

Hola gatita...- Doy un respingo.

¿Me... me has llamado gatita?

Sí... ahora eres una gatita de color azul muy mona y regordeta.- Me miro de arriba abajo. Soy tonta, es evidente que me ha llamado gatita por el traje y no por el mote que me puso Shaoran.

Ah… ya… ¿Eso que ha sonado era el primer aviso?

Por supuesto. El director me ha dicho que te diga que sobretodo hagas muchas piruetas, ya que eres buena en atletismo quiere aprovecharlo.

Ya… como si fuera fácil con este traje…- Oigo la sonrisa de Tsutomu y no puedo evitar echarme a reír yo también.- Estoy de lo más ridícula… voy a caerme mil veces, como en los ensayos.

Eso amiga mía es precisamente lo más gracioso de tu actuación.

Si… claro… si le dijera al director que no lo hago expresamente sino que me caigo de verdad…

¿Y que más da si actúas o te caes en serio? ¡Con ese traje tan mullido no notarás la caída Sakura!

Sí… lo sé…pero todo esto es tan vergonzoso…

Nadie te verá la cara, además con gusto hubiera echo yo el papel de gato, serás la estrella de la obra.- Le miro con indignación mientras aguanto fuertemente entre mis manos la enorme cabeza de gato.

¿La estrella? ¡Soy la mascota!

Tú haz caso a mis palabras… el público te adorará. – Tsutomu se acerca a mi y me da un golpecito en la frente.- Venga tonta… ánimo y mucha mierda

Sí… mucha mierda…

Si Shaoran me viera así… vestida de "gatita"… seguramente me tomaría el pelo durante una eternidad por la actuación de esta noche… Dios… otra vez ese dolor en el pecho… no sé por qué me duele tanto… jamás había estado enfadada con Shao más de cinco minutos… y ahora… llevamos una semana entera sin apenas hablarnos… y la única vez que nos vemos… va y… va y me suelta eso… ¿es que acaso no es suficiente con saber que le gusta otra? ¿eh? Es que no es suficiente eso que además tengo que verlo partir…

·············································································································································

Flash-back 

Tengo deberes de matemáticas, de historia i de dibujo técnico… todo para mañana… y para pasado mañana… de inglés… castellano… y… creo que el de tecnología también a puesto algo… dios… voy a tener que hacerlo todo esta tarde porque mañana tengo entrenamiento de atletismo y ensayo… y ¡madre mía! La obra es en tres días… y mi papel… horrible… y encima tengo morados por todo el cuerpo de las caídas… ¡con ese traje es imposible hacer la rutina sin matarse!

Entro en casa con mi bici a toda velocidad y doy un frenazo haciendo derrapar la rueda de atrás con estilo. Sonrío para mí misma… eso me lo enseñó a hacer…

Veo que ya te sale perfecto.- Levanto la cabeza asombrada y doy un respingo.

¡Shaoran!- Esta aquí… justo enfrente de mí… en mi casa… ¿habrá venido a hablar conmigo de lo sucedido? ¿Quiere pedirme disculpas por cómo me hablo? Tiemblo de pies a cabeza con solo ver sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

He venido a pedirle a tu hermano un par de huevos. Fanren ha olvidado comprarlos y teme que mi madre la mate.

Ah…

Pero parece ser que tu hermano no se encuentra en casa… así que… ¿Podrías darme un par de huevos Sakura?

Cla… claro…- Entro la bici en el garaje y me reúno con él en un momento.- Pasa, pasa…

Entramos los dos en casa. Lo que siempre ha resultado para nosotros tan normal ahora se ha vuelto incomodo. El silencio reina entre nosotros y siento como si toda la casa hirviera en excitación. Entro en la cocina seguida de Shaoran y le doy media docena que teníamos de reserva.

Quédatelos todos. Mañana compraré más.

No hace falta, sólo quiero dos.

¡No seas tonto! Acéptalos por favor… además… tu madre sospechará de Fanren si no ve los huevos sobrantes en la nevera… - Él solo recoge los huevos seriamente. Mi corazón ya no aguanta más esta tensión.

Gracias. En fin… me voy.

¿Eh?

Shaoran me da la espalda y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Le sigo tristemente. Esta tan raro… ¿Qué le molesta tanto? No lo entiendo…Justo al llegar a la entrada se gira y me mira. ¿Es indiferencia lo que veo en sus ojos?

Gracias por los huevos, adiós.

¡Espera Shao!- Pero él sigue caminando… no lo soporto más y corro hacia él situándome delante.- ¡He dicho espera Shao! ¿No me has oído?- El me mira con sorpresa.- ¿Qué diantre te pasa conmigo? Primero me sueltas una lluvia de gritos sin sentido, luego me ignoras durante toda la semana, y ahora de repente me llamas simplemente Sakura y me tratas como si fuera solo una vecina. ¿A que viene todo esto?

Tengo prisa

¡Me da igual!- Toda la tristeza que sentía por su comportamiento se ha convertido de repente en rabia.- ¿Todo esto viene por que no pude acompañarte a comprar los complementos de la bici? ¿Por qué tenía algo que hacer que no te incluía a ti? ¡Te comportas como un crío prepotente y egocéntrico! ¿Crees que no me hubiera gustado ir contigo? ¿Eh?

No, no lo creo.- Le miro con desesperación.

¡¿Por qué!

Por que se ve que últimamente tienes otro mejor amigo y que estar con el es "lo que tenías que hacer".

¿Estas celoso de Eriol? ¿Temes que pueda dejarte de lado por él? ¿Qué se ha convertido en mi nuevo mejor amigo?

¡No estoy celoso! Estoy rabioso contigo por dejarme de lado tras todo lo que hemos pasado juntos, estoy molesto por qué ya no te intereses en mí en absoluto y estoy jodidamente cabreado por que llevarás a ese idota a… a…

¡Eriol no es un idiota! ¡Y yo no lo he llevado a ninguna parte! Sólo al parque y fuimos los cuatro ¿recuerdas?

Eso… defiéndele.- Me siento acalorada y furiosa. Esto se ha vuelto ridículo y exasperante. – Mira… me da igual ¿entiendes? Sólo déjame tranquilo.- El me rodea y sigue el camino hacia su casa… Ya no se que hacer para que lo entienda…

Te odio…- Oigo como sus pasos se detienen detrás de mí.

¿Qué has dicho?- Me giro ferozmente y no puedo evitar que empiecen a caer lágrimas de mi rostro. Él esta frente a mí sorprendido y dolido. No se si es por lo que he dicho o por que estoy llorando y él… desde la muerte de mis padres… jamás me ha visto llorar.

He dicho que te odio… creí que era tu mejor amiga… que me querías y que confiabas en mí… pero lo único que te interesa es ser el centro de atención de todo, que este siempre que quieras a tu lado única y exclusivamente para decirte "OH pobrecito" cuando me hables de lo muy enamorado que estas de esa "Sasaki" y te importa una mierda el que yo haya conocido a un chico que se preocupe por mí y que me entienda… ¡un amigo que esta siempre que lo necesito de igual forma que yo estoy siempre para él!- Él se acerca a mí mirándome por primera vez en mi vida con lo que parece ser odio.

¿Qué? ¡No digas memeces! Yo era tu mejor amigo, siempre he estado a tu lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en las tristezas y en las alegrías, tú y yo hemos pasado de todo y me duele una barbaridad que me digas que no te escucho ni estoy contigo cuando eres tú la que me ignora por estar con ese imbecil a todas horas.

Deja de llamarle imbecil de una buena vez. ¿Y que querías que hiciera eh? ¿qué? Acaso no puedes alegrarte por mí por haber conocido a alguien que me hace sentir bien, a un amigo tan bueno como Eriol? ¿Acaso solo puedes pensar en ti mismo?- Doy un respingo yo misma y de repente me doy cuenta de algo… Yo no me alegro por lo de Rika… Shaoran me contaba su felicidad a su lado y en vez de apoyarle me he alejado de él… para no sufrir… es verdad… lo he dejado de lado… para no sufrir…

¿Alegrarme por ti? No… no me alegro de que hayas conocido a alguien que me haya alejado de tu vida… no me alegro de perder a mi mejor amiga por un tío que acaba de conocer… no me alegro de que haya algo que te importe más que yo…- Sus palabras resuenan dolorosas en mi cabeza… él se ha quedado callado… y con la cabeza gacha… eso le duele… y por lo mismo me duele a mí..

Lo… lo siento… yo no… yo no… yo no quería alejarte de mí… no lo quiero…- Me acerco más a él y le levanto el rostro. Me mira aún con ira y tiene los ojos muy brillantes. – Siento haberte alejado de mí…

Entonces ¿al fin reconoces que me has ignorado?

No… no te he ignorado… pero si me he alejado…

¿Por qué?

Por que… por que…- ¿Cómo se lo digo? ¿Cómo decirle que le amo y que me duele que este todo el tiempo hablando de otra? ¿Qué no soporto ver ese brillo en sus ojos cuando habla de ella? ¿Cómo decirle que le amo sin decirle que le amo? – No sé como explicarlo… no puedo…

Cómo no… - Se gira y empieza a irse… me he quedado petrificada… no puedo seguirle esta vez.- De todas formas ya da igual… ya he salido de tu vida… espero que disfrutes la tuya.

Shao… por favor…

Su silueta desaparece por la verja y siento como mi corazón se parte en miles de trozos… le he perdido…

Fin del Flash-back 

·············································································································································

No puedo evitar que una lágrima escape de mis ojos. Sólo han pasado tres días desde esa tarde… tres días que para mí han sido una eternidad. No he hablado de esto con nadie… ni con Tomoyo… ni con Eriol… no me veo con fuerzas de decirlo en voz alta por qué será como aceptar que Shaoran ha salido de mi vida… que ya no me quiere…

Suena el segundo aviso y con él sacudo mi cabeza e intento pensar en otra cosa. Ya lloré dos noches por él, ya he sufrido mucho por él, es momento de dejar de vivir en su sombra… no quería que acabara así… pero puede que sea lo mejor… tal vez si no le veo pueda olvidarme de él… y quién sabe… quizá en un futuro… volvamos a hablar y a ser los amigos que éramos sin que mis sentimientos sean un estorbo.

Me pongo la cabeza de gato y la ato bien para que no se me caiga cuando empiecen las piruetas. Me siento en una de las cajas y observo el techo intentando tranquilizar mis nervios… pero el ruido de fondo y la vocecita en mi cabeza del estúpido de Kenshin riéndose de mí me están sacando de quicio. ¿Por qué he tenido que acordarme ahora de el idiota de Kenshin… es tan molesto… se ha pasado toda la semana riéndose de mí y de mi traje, diciendo que sería todo un espectáculo verme haciendo el ridículo durante la obra… y en parte si estoy tan asustada es porqué creo que tiene razón… me voy a caer… y me quedaré inmóvil, nerviosa y sin saber que hacer… me quedaré completamente en blanco y saldré corriendo… ¡NO, NO, NO! No pienses en eso Sakura tonta… todo irá bien… da igual lo que opine ese imbecil… da igual…

·············································································································································

Flash-back 

Estoy en una de las largas y pesadas clases de historia… mirando el reloj impaciente… ¿soy yo o hace años que el reloj marca menos cinco? Los minutos pasan tan lentamente que me parece que ya estoy vieja y arrugada. Intento pensar en algo que me distraiga, pero eso sólo hace que recuerde lo sucedido ayer con Shao… y ya es suficiente esfuerzo no dormirme como para tener que aguantar el llanto también.

Suena la sirena, ¡al fin! Y casi doy un gritito de alegría. Esta semana soy yo la encargada y me levanto para limpiar la pizarra y anotar los deberes. Oigo la puerta abrirse a mi lado mientras escribía en el enorme tablón de tareas y veo a Kenshin en el umbral. Me mira con burla y se acerca a mí.

El profesor ha preguntado por ti la primera hora, te he tenido que anotar una falta.

Pues podrías haber olvidado tu tarea de niña repelente y no ponérmela.

Lo siento, tengo que ponértela aunque no quiera.

Ya, claro… como si no quisieras putearme

Eres tú el que esta deseando putearme y molestarme no yo.

Vaya… es cierto… ¿pero sabes qué? Te has vuelto muy repelente y contestona, me gustas aún menos así que cuando eras una don nadie llorona incapaz de valerse por sí misma. Le miro aguantándome las ganas de abofetearle y vuelvo a mi tarea ignorándole. – Así me gusta… que vuelvas a ser la mosquita muerta de antes…

Tenemos que distribuir la tarea de lengua castellana. Yo ya me he leído " La milla verde" y estoy leyendo "Carrie". También he buscado información de estos dos libros, críticas y reportajes. ¿Qué te parece si te ocupas tú de libros cómo "El misterio de Salem's Lot"y "el resplandor"? Creo que son buenos ejemplos de su forma de escribir.

Vas lista niña, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que leer libros.

No pienso tragarme todo el trabajo. ¿Me oyes?

Pues si quieres aprobar tendrás que hacerlo…

Mira niñato engreído, estoy harta de tu estupidez. Nos dividimos el trabajo, tu haces tu parte, yo la mía y no nos vemos nunca más. ¿Te ha quedado claro?- Se acerca a mí furioso y me señala con el dedo mientras lo mueve a sacudidas.

No vuelvas a hablarme así en tu vida. Por qué te hayas quitado las gafas y arreglado un poco el pelo no me vayas de diva. Sigues siendo una mosquita muerta fea y delgaducha.

Se aleja y se sienta en su pupitre enfadado. Yo le miro dolida y aguantando mis ganas de gritarle a la cara. Veo a Eriol mirándome desde lejos, cómo animándome a que le conteste y le diga cuatro cosas. Pero voto por ignorarlo y seguir con mi tarea, como siempre…

Fin del Flash-back 

·············································································································································

Tengo que aprender a ignorar a esos idotas… Hay joder! El tercer aviso… esto empieza ya… mierda… oigo la puerta… Es Lucas que viene a avisarme.

Mucha mierda Sakura, sal dentro de dos minutos exactos…mucha mierda… mucha mierda…

Gra… gracias…

Bien… dos minutos… dos minutos… y como calculo yo el tiempo si no puedo llevar reloj con este traje… bien… ya deben haber pasado unos treinta segundos… mierda… joder… vale… respira… respira… tranquila Sakura… Revisa tu traje… todo en orden… revisa tu respiración… acompasada… si… seguro… y yo diría que ya… ya ha pasado un minuto… mierda… ¿no habrá pasado más?... joder… ¿Por qué no hay un puto reloj en este cuartucho?

Vamos Sakura… ahora… sal

Mierda… es Lucas… me toca… joder… bien… allá voy… mucha mierda…

·············································································································································

Miro a mí alrededor sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que hay hoy en el parque. Rika esta a mi lado muy tranquila y alegre. Aún no me acostumbro a tenerla cogida de mi brazo… creo que toda la sangre me ha subido a la cabeza en el momento en que me lo ha cogido por primera vez, y aún ahora creo que tengo el rostro colorado.

¿No crees que deberíamos ir tirando hacia el teatro?

¿Eh? ¿Cómo?

La obra… empieza dentro de veinte minutos.

¡Ah! Sí… sí claro…

Miro a mí alrededor intentando distraer mi atención y no quedarme embobado mirándola. Es tan hermosa… no… no… mira hacia otro lado… a ver… los caballitos… si… allí nos montamos Sakura y yo mientras Tomoyo y ese imbecil estaban comprando unos helados… mierda… lo que me faltaba… acordarme ahora de Sakura… he decidido sacarla de mi mente y de mi vida. Sakura ya no es mi mejor amiga, ahora es solo una vecina egoísta que no me importa en absoluto. Pero no puedo evitar ponerme triste al recordar nuestra discusión… ni la cara de Fanren al verme llegar. Desde entonces se ha portado muy dulce conmigo… ¿Tanto se me notaba lo dolido que estaba?

Es aquí. ¿Entramos?

Sigo a Rika sin inmutarme y buscamos asientos, o mejor dicho ella lo busca mientras yo me dejo guiar. ¿Por qué tengo que ver el rostro de Sakura llorando ahora? ¿Por qué tengo que ver la imagen de ese imbecil y ella en el lago del templo Tsukimine? Estoy con la chica que me gusta, apunto de ver una obra que promete mucho… y ella va cogida de mi brazo… ella me sonríe… a mí… sólo a mí… ¿Por qué tengo que pensar en Sakura?

Suerte que los asientos eran reservados y que mi padre me consiguió unos buenos… ¿habías visto jamás tanta gente?

Sí… es una suerte…

¿Estas bien Shao? Te has quedado ausente.

¿Eh? No, no… estoy perfecto.

Pues siéntate que este ya es el último aviso, esto empieza ya.

Se encienden los focos y empieza a sonar una música cómo de circo. Miro al escenario pero las cortinas siguen corridas. Oigo las risas de la gente tras de mí, pero en el escenario no hay nadie. Giro la cabeza y entonces lo entiendo. Hay un enorme gato de color azul corriendo por los pasillos del teatro. Hace piruetas arriba y abajo con gran agilidad y no puedo evitar sorprenderme. Esa rutina la he visto en alguna parte… el gato se acerca a los niños de las gradas y les asusta con sus garras de peluche. Oigo a Rika reírse con ganas, y parece que todo el mundo la sigue. Ese gato realmente es una monada. Esta lejos, a dos pasillos de nosotros, pero aún así lo veo perfectamente y me rió de sus monerías. Empieza a gatear y a arrastrase haciendo maullidos y estornudos y sale corriendo dando saltos hasta llegar al escenario. Las cortinas siguen corridas pero el gato asoma la cabeza entre ellas dejando solo a la vista su trasero que se mueve de un lado para otro graciosamente. Las risas inundan todo el teatro. El gato asoma nuevamente la cabeza y se lleva una de sus rechonchas garras a los morros haciéndonos callar a todos. Entonces levanta la garra y afila con los dientes lo que parece ser una uña. Luego pasa su pata por entre las cortinas con fuerza y se oye un grito. Un tío vestido de botones sale corriendo de entre las cortinas.

¡Maldito y estúpido gato! ¡PITUFO! ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no hagas eso gato idiota?- pero el gato azul solo se gira levantando su trasero y haciéndole burla. Rika esta a mi lado batiéndose a carcajada viva, y oigo mi propia carcajada como un eco en la multitud.- Eres un gato insolente. ¿Por qué no haces algo útil y vas a cazar ratones al desván?- Pitufo se acerca al botones y moviendo sus bigotes muy cerca del rostro del muchacho deja escapar un ensordecedor bufido que hace que el chico se caiga sobre su propio trasero. El botones se levanta furioso mientras el gato se ríe. – ¡Te voy a hacer añicos maldita vestía! – pero entonces el gato sale corriendo dejando al pobre botones otra vez en el suelo pues al intentar seguirle se ha resbalado con algo.- ASQUEROSO GATO, VEN AQUÍ Y LIMPIA TUS MEADOS CON TU ASQUEROSA LENGUA.-

·············································································································································

Falta solo un acto para que se acabe la obra, realmente ya no puedo aguantarme la risa, el gato azul es una pasada, lo hace realmente bien y ahora esta en el escenario haciendo más y más piruetas. ¡Es realmente ágil! No puedo evitar que me recuerde a Sakura… ella también hace esas piruetas y esos brincos en atletismo, no por nada es la capitana de su equipo. Otra vez… otra vez Sakura… ¿es que acaso no puedo olvidarla simplemente? Es sólo una niña, una niña que no significa nada para mí, ella ya no es mi mejor amiga, ya no sonrío ni estoy feliz cuando ella lo esta, ni me preocupo, ¡ni me importa! Levanto la vista y veo el final de la obra. El botones y el gato se han vuelto a quedar solos. Ahora Dik, el botones, esta abrazando a Pitufo por haberle salvado de la bronca del director y de su despido. Todo el mundo deja ir un "Ohhhhhhhh" enternecedor, pero yo he perdido el hilo del final pensando en … en Sakura… Entonces el gato le da un lametazo a Dik y abandona la habitación. El botones lo mira partir con una mirada tierna y recogiendo sus papeles se dispone a irse, pero cuando aún no había dado dos pasos patina de nuevo.

¡Maldito gato! ¡Te juro que te voy a matar Pitufo!- Y sale corriendo del escenario mientras por el otro lado aparece nuevamente el gato que se nos queda mirando con gesto inocentón y deja ir un maullido de gatito inocente mientras se oye de fondo la voz del botones "¿PITUFO QUE HAS HECHO CON LAS CORTINAS?". Entonces se cierran las cortinas y todo el mundo se pone de pie en rugientes aplausos.

Ha sido genial, hacía mucho tiempo que no reía tanto. Ese gato ha sido fantástico.

¡Genial! ¿Qué obra tan buena? ¡BRAVO!- Rika deja ir un grito a mi lado y no puedo evitar sonreír. Yo también he disfrutado mucho con la obra, así que la imito y empiezo a vitorear a los actores que empiezan a desfilar. El gato sale cogido de la mano del botones y con lo que parece mucha vergüenza. El botones tira de él con una sonrisa mientras parece estar susurrándole algo. Entonces oigo una voz a mi derecha que no había odio antes.

¡BRAVO PITUFO!- Mi estomago da un brinco y no puedo evitar contener la respiración al reconocerle. Es el idiota de Eriol… ese parásito…

El director sale con los actores y todos hacen reverencias. Parecen muy satisfechos y felices por como ha salido todo. Intento olvidarme de Eriol y dejar de preguntarme que hace allí… por suerte Sakura no está con él. En el escenario el director se dirige hasta el gato y lo saca hacia delante sobresaliendo de los demás. Luego nos lo señala con una mano para que le aplaudamos. Todos lo hacemos de muy buen grado y oigo a Eriol de nuevo vitoreándolo. ¿Es que no puede estarse callado? Me fijo que en la silla hay un ramo de flores de cerezo. ¿Por qué llevará un ramo de la flor preferida de Sakura? Entonces un nerviosismo recorre todo mi cuerpo y un mal presentimiento me llena de la cabeza a los pies. Miro hacia el escenario otra vez, fijando mi atención en el gato. Las mismas piruetas que Sakura, el ramo de flores…¿No puede ser? Y entonces el director le quita la cabeza a PITUFO que intenta evitarlo sin éxito. Una melena castaña cae por encima del cuerpo de peluche y un par de ojos increíblemente verdes miran tímidamente el suelo. Abro la boca de la sorpresa y mis manos dejan de aplaudir.

Es Sakura…es Sakura…

Continuará…

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Siento mucho el retraso! Pero espero que haya valido la pena y que les guste el nuevo capitulo. He tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza y el trabajo se me acumulaba, lo siento! Pero espero tener en breve un nuevo capitulo.

Esto se pone que arde… este trío esta que muerde… no se pierdan el próximo capitulo. Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. Un beso muy grande! ¡Hasta pronto!

Por cierto, si les gusta la pareja ERIOL&SAKURA les recomiendo el fic de una gran amiga mía, por ella le he puesto este mote a Sakura.

El fic se llama "Despertar" y GATETA es quien lo escribe. Búsquenlo y léanlo, es muy bueno!


	9. Capitulo 8

El director sale con los actores y todos hacen reverencias. Parecen muy satisfechos y felices por como ha salido todo. Intento olvidarme de Eriol y dejar de preguntarme que hace allí… por suerte Sakura no está con él. En el escenario el director se dirige hasta el gato y lo saca hacia delante sobresaliendo de los demás. Luego nos lo señala con una mano para que le aplaudamos. Todos lo hacemos de muy buen grado y oigo a Eriol de nuevo vitoreándolo. ¿Es que no puede estarse callado? Me fijo que en la silla hay un ramo de flores de cerezo. ¿Por qué llevará un ramo de la flor preferida de Sakura? Entonces un nerviosismo recorre todo mi cuerpo y un mal presentimiento me llena de la cabeza a los pies. Miro hacia el escenario otra vez, fijando mi atención en el gato. Las mismas piruetas que Sakura, el ramo de flores…¿No puede ser? Y entonces el director le quita la cabeza a PITUFO que intenta evitarlo sin éxito. Una melena castaña cae por encima del cuerpo de peluche y un par de ojos increíblemente verdes miran tímidamente el suelo. Abro la boca de la sorpresa y mis manos dejan de aplaudir.

Es Sakura…es Sakura…

·············································································································································

**Capitulo 8**

**Yo te vi crecer**

Me he quedado sin aliento, el corazón ha dejado de latir. Pitufo, el gato de la obra… el que nos ha hecho reír sin tregua, es… es… no puede ser...pero que tonto soy…Estoy soñando… esto no es real… ¡claro que esto no es real! No puede serlo… iluso y estúpido Shaoran… estoy con Rika en una cita, tengo a mi gatita vestida de gatita y a el parásito de Eriol torturándome a unos metros… esto es un sueño o mejor… una pesadilla… y ahora despertaré… ¿Verdad?

¡Mira eso Shao! ¡El gato es una chica!- Rika sonríe a mí lado y me toca suavemente el brazo mientras con su otra mano señala hacia el escenario. Noto su tacto claramente, aunque esta vez no me provoca ningún escalofrío. Y la verdad me cae como un balde de agua fría al notar su piel sobre la mía, y me doy cuenta de que esto no es un sueño… ¿verdad que no? Realmente es Sakura la que esta muerta de vergüenza en el escenario, vestida con un enorme traje de gato de color azul chillón, es mi gatita… ella ha actuado en una obra, delante de de más de un centenar de personas, y yo… y yo…- ¡Ey! Pero esa chica se me hace conocida… ¿A ti no Shao?- ¿Qué si se me hace conocida? ¿Qué si se me hace conocida? Que alguien me pellizque por si acaso. Por qué aún tengo dudas de lo que es realidad o fantasía - Un momento… esa chica es esa tal Kinomoto ¿no? La que me presentaste… ¿A que sí?

Sí… es Sakura…

¡Vaya! ¿Ha sido ella todo este tiempo y no me lo habías dicho?- Veo un eje de rencor en sus ojos y no puedo evitar suspirar mirando de nuevo a mi pequeña gatita saludando tímidamente desde el escenario. Lleva el pelo suelto... ¿lo ha tenido siempre tan largo? Yo no lo recordaba tan largo... ni tan bonito... es decir... ¡ES SAKURA! ¿Y las gafas? El otro día también la vi sin ellas... ¿se habrá puesto lentillas? ¡Pero si le daba terror ponerse-las! Recuerdo a Tomoyo insistiendo día tras día en ello y Sakura se negaba completamente porqué decía que si su padre no las había tolerado nunca ella tampoco. ¿Cómo puede cambiar tanto una persona en una o dos semanas? Desconozco completamente a la Sakura que sonríe allí abajo…

No lo sabía… ella no me dijo nada.- Noto la mirada de Rika sobre mí y luego devuelve su atención al escenario, ese escenario al que yo no puedo quitar ojo mientras veo a mi gatita sonreír apenada con el botones. Una punzada de dolor aparece en mi corazón al darme cuenta de que… ella se ve feliz, yo no estoy en su vida… y aún así ella puede ser feliz… no me necesita… mi gatita ya no me necesita…

¿No te dijo nada?- Rika me mira nuevamente y yo temo que pueda ver mi dolor. No... ella no me dijo nada... ¿Hace falta que me lo repitan? ¿No hay bastante con que me de cuenta yo que tienen que recordármelo constantemente? Ya no se que decir ni que hacer... he perdido su confianza y no sé tan siquiera si es culpa mía o del parásito de Eriol- Bueno… es lógico.- Sus palabras me bajan de las nubes y me devuelven a la realidad. ¿Ha dicho qué es lógico? ¿Esta loca?

¿Por qué es lógico?- Ella titubea un poco y luego sonríe.

Es evidente que tenía vergüenza… yo tampoco te lo habría dicho. Es decir… por muy bien que lo haya echo y a pesar de que la obra es un éxito y su papel una pasada… ¡Hace de gato! ¡Lleva un traje enorme y lleno de almohadones! Yo me moriría de la vergüenza si un amigo mío me viera con esa pinta. No es lo mismo que hacer de princesa o de actriz dramática… es un gato… y no un gato dulce y adorable sino un gato guarro y travieso. ¿No? Es decir... Pitufo se mea... clava sus uñas en los traseros de la gente, eructa y lame su trasero constantemente. Aunque lo haga divertido y a un chico le de igual hacer esas cosas incluso sin disfraz... las chicas somos más vergonzosas.

¿Y qué? Aunque su papel no sea del todo agradable para quién lo realiza ha estado genial… esta actuando delante de cientos de persona… en un teatro famoso dónde acude un montón de gente y no me lo ha dicho… a mí…

Bueno… insisto que es normal que no te lo diga… yo no lo hubiera echo… y tú me importas mucho Shao…Yo confío en ti- Rika se sonroja, pero estoy tan pendiente de Sakura que no le doy la menor importancia.

Pero Sakura no es así, ella siempre me lo ha contado todo… ella y yo somos amigos desde niños… la he visto revolcarse en la arena de la playa, tirar escupitajos jugando conmigo para ver quien conseguía llegar más lejos, caerse de la bici y dar tumbos y volteretas carretera abajo. Sakura y yo siempre hemos hecho miles de cosas de pequeños que si las miras con ojos de adulto son vergonzosas… ella… ella…

Ella esta creciendo, según lo que me contaste tiene dieciséis años ¿no?… ahora es cuando más cambios esta haciendo y empieza a ser una chica y no una niña… yo también pasé por eso… es normal que os separéis poco a poco… Las amistades de infancia entre chico y chica no duran... o al menos... cambian. ¿O es que no has visto Dawson Crece?

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que cambiar? Somos los mismos…y… ¿Has dicho Dawson Crece?

Si era una serie del canal plus… trataba sobre algo similar…no me hagas caso… pero no puedes decir que seguís siendo los mismos…no lo sois… - Ella me mira y yo no se que contestar… tiene razón… Sakura esta creciendo… y se aleja de mí… pero… yo no quiero… ahora me doy realmente cuenta de que no quiero que se aleje de mí. La extrañaría demasiado.

Entonces Saku no me dijo nada porque le daba vergüenza… no porqué no confiara en mí…- Rika sonríe tiernamente y me acaricia suavemente el brazo. Siento su tacto y me inquieto un poco, pero le resto importancia. .-

Claro bobo…eso no significa que no confíe en ti- Una sonrisa resplandeciente escapa de los labios de Rika pero se apaga tan rápidamente como ha aparecido. La miro sin comprender el cambio.- veo que esa muchacha significa mucho para ti…- Miro al escenario y sonrío levemente mientras veo a Sakura perderse con una sonrisa tímida por entre las cortinas.

Sí…es mi mejor amiga… y yo… yo un idota… Rika, perdóname pero tengo que ir un momento a verla…- siento la inmensa necesidad de hablar con Sakura y aclararlo todo. De volver a tener su confianza y su amistad. De ser yo quien la haga sonreír y no ese botones al que no conozco de nada. Quiero que siga siendo lo mismo… aunque los años pasen… yo quiero que siga siendo mi mejor amiga.

¿Qué? Pero Shao… ¿ahora? Hay mucha gente y…

Lo siento, espérame en la entrada ¿vale? Te prometo que no me tardo. Sólo necesito hablar con ella un momento- Ignoro su cara de decepción, y la súplica en sus ojos y sin mirar atrás empiezo a dirigirme hacia el escenario. Sakura confía en mí... ¡Sakura siempre ha confiado en mí!

Salgo corriendo abriéndome paso entre la gente. Oigo a Rika llamarme pero sigo adelante. Ahora lo entiendo todo… ahora al fin todo cobra sentido y no puedo evitar sonreír. El día que Sakura desapareció con Eriol en el parque no se fueron los dos solos sino que fue a pedir información sobre el teatro… y Eriol que estaba con ella tubo que acompañarla… por eso él lo sabe… por qué estaba con ella… no porqué ella se lo dijera…sino porque esa lapa estaba enganchado a ella todo el tiempo. Y todos esos días que tenía algo que hacer ella debía tener ensayo… y… y por eso llegaba más tarde por las noches… no estaba con Eriol… estaba ensayando… y no me lo contaba… por vergüenza… no por falta de confianza… que estúpido soy… ¡pero que estúpido! Sakura siempre ha confiado en mí y soy yo el que la traiciona no confiando en ella… soy un idiota…

Llego tras el escenario. Hay un tío en la puerta de grandes dimensiones.

Perdone… quería ver a una amiga mía que actúa en la obra.

¿Nombre?

Shaoran Li.

No hay ningún Shaoran Li en la obra… - Le miro con cara de circunstancias y se me escapa un suspiro de impaciencia… ¿este tío es idota o que?

No, no. Yo soy Shaoran Li, la chica a la que quiero ver se llama Sakura Kinomoto.

¿La que hace de gato?

Esa misma.

Ya… pues lo siento… no se puede pasar…

¿Eh?

Nadie puede entrar, si quieres verla espera-la tras la puerta de atrás. Por allí salen todos los actores.

Va… vale… Gracias- Sólo recibo una mirada austera por su parte.

Salgo corriendo otra vez en dirección a las puertas traseras. ¿Pero por donde salgo? Sólo me queda la entrada principal y ahora hay un montón de gente cruzándola y no se como abrirme paso. Doy empujones, golpes e intento pasar por debajo de sus piernas. Imposible. Sólo puedo limitarme a salir como un borrego entre ellos.

Bien… he tardado diez minutos para salir del maldito teatro… 10 JODIDOS MINUTOS… sólo espero que Sakura aún este por allí. Corro en dirección a las puertas traseras. Veo a Rika en un rincón esperándome e intento que no me vea, no sé porqué pero me siento culpable así que prefiero que no se de cuenta de mi presencia y creo… que he tenido éxito. Y por fin llego a la esquina, al otro lado queda la parte trasera del escenario así que seguramente por allí saldrá ella. Giro la esquina y me paro en seco esquivando casi de milagro un cubo de basura justo a mi lado. Delante de mis ojos esta Eriol, con el ramo en su mano, apoyado contra el muro. ¡Pero que estúpido! Me había olvidado de él completamente… y es evidente… que espera a Sakura. Me oculto tras la esquina y me quedo mirando.

Una ira indescriptible me inunda de la cabeza a los pies. ¿Por qué tiene que estar siempre dónde esta ella? ¿La persigue? Sabía que algún día algún chico caería enamorado de Sakura… pero no tan pronto… ella aún es muy pequeña…¿no? Tiene 16 años… yo a su edad no…no pensaba en chicas. ¿Verdad? Oigo un ruido y la puerta se abre. Mi corazón da un brinco y después llega la desilusión. Es sólo uno de los chicos de la obra, el que hacía de gerente del hotel creo… Miro otra vez a Eriol, él también parece desilusionado. En realidad ahora que me fijo bien ese Eriol parece un buen chaval… y eso tendría que alegrarme… que un buen chico se haya enamorado de mi gatita… pero no puedo… en realidad me molesta que sea tan perfecto… Ahora se abre la puerta otra vez… y sí… esta vez es Sakura... esta tan diferente… no parece mi niña…la vecina de al lado… esta… diferente… radiante con ese vestido blanco…y sus ojos…lucen muy verdes sin las estúpidas gafas. Antes ya me había fijado en que Sakura poseía unos ojos peculiares…me atrevería a decir que eran curiosos… pero ahora que los miro bien… diría que son tan hermosos como los de su madre…o al menos eso creo por las fotos que vi de ella. Vuelvo a poner mi atención en ellos. El botones esta a su lado y le sonríe… Ahora se acerca ella y…y… ¡LE DA UN BESO EN LA MEJILLA! ¡SERÁ CRETINO! ¿Por qué la besa si se puede saber? Un momento… no estará…. no…¡Otro no!

Pero que te esta pasando gatita…

·············································································································································

¡Pero por Dios! ¿Cómo se le ocurre quitarme la cabeza de gato? ¡He pasado una vergüenza tremenda!

Vamos niña, no te pongas así, ¡si has sido la mejor! Has encandilado al público. ¡Deberías estar de lo más orgullosa! Cuando mañana salgan las críticas ya verás que te dejarán por las nubes linda.

¡Pero que vergüenza! Todo el mundo me ha visto… hay… ¿Y críticas dice? ¿Que críticas?- Estoy tan alterada que empiezo a botar de la indignación.

Vamos Saku…- Miro a Tsutomu con cara de pocos amigos y observo con cierta satisfacción que ha dado un brinco del susto- Vaya… la gatita tiene uñas.- su sonrisa burlona aún me enfurece más.

¡No me tomes el pelo Tsutomu!- El sonríe otra vez y me pasa un brazo por los hombros mientras con su mano me coge la nariz y me la estruja juguetonamente.

Pero si ya te lo dije… ¡has sido la estrella de la obra Pitufo!- Si las miradas matasen…

Cierto, muy cierto. Eres el mejor gato que podíamos tener Sakura.- Miro al director de la obra con asombro y estupefacción. ¡Pero si soy una simple sustituta de un extra! Veo que en sus manos lleva tres copas de champán. Nos da una a Tsutomu y a mí e intento calmar mis nervios ante el gesto. Yo jamás he bebido ni una gota de alcohol. Todo el reparto esta riéndose y festejando el éxito detrás nuestro. Pero para mí el mundo ha dejado de girar durante un momento. Había salido al escenario, había actuado y había salido bien… bueno… al menos no había ido demasiado mal… – Y las piruetas que has hecho han sido geniales… y esa caída encima de Tsutomu… DIVERTIDISIMA.- La voz del director me llega como un eco. Si él supiera que me he pisado la cola y por eso me he caído… Observo que Tsutomu sonríe ante lo dicho por el director.- Chicos, chicos, atención.- Todos se quedan callados mirándolo y diviso al idiota de Kenshin mirándome con cara poco amable… en realidad creo que si las miradas matasen estaría bajo tierra. De repente y ante la voz potente de nuestro director, piso tierra de nuevo y los aplausos retumban en mis oídos- Brindemos todos por el primer debut de Sakura, ¡todo un éxito!

¡POR SAKURA! – Ahora sí que deseo morirme de la vergüenza.

Tras el brindis me despido del director y de Tsutomu no sin antes echarles un par de miradas reprobadoras causando una sonrisa en ambos. Ellos parecen desilusionados de que me vaya, pero les explico que tengo a un amigo esperándome en la puerta y parecen entenderlo, aunque Tsutomu ha puesto una cara rara...como si estuviera molesto. Imaginaciones mías supongo… Voy a los vestuarios y empiezo a cambiarme… pero no puedo dejar de pasar vergüenza… La obra ha salido muy bien… y para mi sorpresa solo me he caído una vez y he recordado todo… en realidad me ha salido mejor de lo que pensaba… pero aún así… ¡Iba vestida con un enorme traje de gato! ¡Y todo el mundo me ha visto! Escondo la cabeza entre mis manos y noto toda la sangre acumulada en mi cara.

-¡Que vergüenza!

Me he puesto un hermoso vestido blanco de tiras finas. Es precioso y muy fresco. Evidentemente es uno de los vestidos que Tomoyo y las chicas eligieron para mí el día que fuimos de compras. Y ahora que lo miro bien es perfecto, quizá demasiado para una chica tan simple como yo. La blusa de gasa blanca que llevo encima para protegerme del frío también es divina y estos zapatos con un poco de tacón también en blanco son ideales. Tomoyo tiene un gusto exquisito para esto… sin duda… Miro el neceser que tengo al lado y oigo las palabras de mi amiga de nuevo. " No es maquillaje, solo un poco de colorete y un fino lápiz labial… de momento los ojos no hace falta que te los pintes pues con esas negras y espesas pestañas lucen de ensueño… pero hazme caso y ponte color en las mejillas y en los labios… estarás maravillosa." Miro el neceser con recelo… y mis manos lo cogen con nerviosismo, aunque Tomoyo me enseñó a pintarme un poco… no lo he hecho nunca… y… bueno… haré lo que me dijo. Me pongo un sutil toque en las mejillas y paso una sola vez el lápiz labial rosa claro en mis labios. Me miro al espejo y sonrío. No esta nada mal… casi parezco una chica mayor.

Acabo de recoger mis cosas y las pongo en la bolsa de mano que me regaló Eriol para la ocasión, parece echo expresamente, pues es blanca, como toda mi vestimenta. Y además lleva en los bordes un encaje precioso. Salgo de los vestuarios con una sonrisa y me sonrojo levemente al darme cuenta de la causa. ¡Me muero por ver a Eriol! Y eso que seguramente se va a reír de mí con ganas… pero aún así tengo ganas de verle y sentir que hay alguien a quien le importo… aunque no sea Shaoran… Pero hay un chico esperándome fuera de los vestuarios... y no es Eriol.

¿Tsutomu?- Él sonríe.

Yo también me voy así que te he esperado. Luces preciosa Sakura. El blanco te sienta muy bien, no quiero ni imaginar como lucirá el verde con esos ojos tan hermosos- Le miro sorprendida y un sonrojo me llena de la cabeza a los pies.

No digas esas cosas… me da pena…

Cómo si no te lo hubieran dicho nunca…- Le miro incrédula y sigo su figura que ha empezado a andar hacia la puerta. Pero… ahora que lo pienso nunca me dicen que estoy preciosa o que mis ojos son hermosos…a excepción de Eriol…que me lo dice constantemente… pero él es un encanto y lo dice solo para animarme.- En fin… ¿vamos?

¿Eh?... si… si claro…

Los dos salimos por la puerta y veo a Eriol enseguida. Esta en un rincón, justo a nuestro lado. Una gran sonrisa ilumina mi rostro. Tsutomu a mi lado se lo queda mirando con cara de pocos amigos y no entiendo por qué. Pero no le doy importancia, quizá esta zona no esta permitida a gente ajena al reparto, quien sabe.

Bueno Sakura, nos vemos mañana en el ensayo.

Claro Tsutomu y… gracias por todo… has sido muy amable… en serio…- El me sonríe y se acerca a mi, un momento…demasiado cerca…¿ eso ha sido un beso en mi mejilla?

Ha sido un placer. Adiós linda…

A… adiós…- le veo alejarse perpleja y muy sonrojada. Toco mi mejilla como para hacerme a la idea de lo que ha sucedido.

Bien parece que otro ha sucumbido a tus encantos "linda".- La voz de Eriol me devuelve a la realidad y me veo a mi misma allí parada con la mano sujetando mi sonrojada mejilla y me siento ridícula de repente.

¿Q…q…Qué? No… para nada… es un chico muy amable… solo intenta ayudarme…

Claro…¿en verdad eres tan inocente princesa?- Le miro con una sonrisa que sí pretende ser inocente.

Ya deja de tomarme el pelo y dame ese precioso ramo de flores que tienes entre tus manos.

¿Esto? ¿Y quién dice que sean para ti?- Bajo las escaleras de la puerta y me acerco a un sonriente Eriol.

Bueno… es cierto… que creída soy… seguro que tienes un montón de mujeres escondidas por aquí que adoran las flores de cerezo y suspiran por tu amor… pero en que estaría pensando…- Veo su encantadora sonrisa una vez más y no puedo evitar contagiarme.

Es cierto… me has pillado… las tengo loquitas… pero no… tenias toda la razón…este es para ti…que se aguanten las demás.- Y sin mas alarga el ramo hasta mí. Yo lo cojo con delicadeza y veo que tiene una tarjeta. No la leo, sólo dejo el ramo en uno de los escalones ante los ojos sorprendidos de Eriol y sin esperar más me lanzo a sus brazos. Él me recibe patosamente, supongo que no se lo esperaba en absoluto y eso solo logra ponerme más feliz.

Te quiero mucho Eriol, gracias por ser tan bueno… tan dulce…- Él se queda callado y simplemente me acomoda entre sus brazos y me abraza con más fuerza.

Yo también te quiero mucho Sakura…- Sonrío con felicidad. Realmente es una sensación muy cálida y agradable… Jamás me había sentido tan protegida en brazos de nadie…Cierro los ojos casi sin darme cuenta y acomodo aún más mi cabeza en sus hombros… que el tiempo se pare… aquí y ahora…pero un ruido nos distrae a ambos y nos soltamos mirando la esquina de donde había provenido ese estruendo. Vemos rodar una tapa de basura metálica por el suelo.

¿Qué ha sido eso?- Veo la sonrisa picara de Eriol y no logro entender a qué viene.

Creo que alguien ha visto algo que no quería ver…

¿Eh?

Nada… haz como si no hubiera dicho nada… por cierto… ¿te he dicho que luces de ensueño?- Me sonrojo de cabeza a los pies y le miro acongojada…

No es verdad…

Oh claro que lo es… te has convertido en una princesa de cuento…Si en tan solo unos días hemos logrado que el patito feo se convierta en patito guapo… quizá en un par de años te convertimos en un cisne- Le sonrío complacida y me cuelgo de su brazo.

Eres un gran amigo Eriol, en tan solo un par de semanas has logrado que te quiera un montón. ¿Sabes? Tarde más de dos años en querer de verdad a Tomoyo… y ahora es mi mejor amiga. En cambio tú… en solo unos días… te has ganado mi confianza y mi cariño…

Ya… somos amigos ¿no?

¡Lo somos!- Los dos sonreímos y nos miramos complacidos.

¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta indiscreta Sakura?

Adelante…

¿Cuánto tardaste en confiar en Li?- Le miro sorprendida por la pregunta y una sonrisa triste cruza mi rostro.

Ni un segundo…

·············································································································································

**Al día siguiente; Casa Kinomoto; Lunes**

Me levanto enérgica y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. ¿Sabéis aquellos días en que notas que todo va a ir de maravilla? ¿Ves el sol entrar por tu ventana, suena tu canción favorita en la radio, tu rostro luce menos cansado de lo habitual y el olor de un rico desayuno sube por la escalera? Pues hoy es uno de esos días…Si… hoy creo que va a ser un día perfecto.

Me visto a toda prisa, es Lunes, así que tengo que ir a clase, pero ¿saben? Hoy no me importa. Bajo la escalera corriendo y encuentro a mi hermano preparando la comida. Le sonrío y saludo como siempre.

Buenos días monstruo.

Hoy no vas a enfadarme.

Vaya, vaya. La señorita luce feliz hoy. ¿Hay algo que debería saber?

No.

¿Seguro?

Sí.- Noto la mirada desconfiada de mi hermano. Le ignoro y empiezo a devorar mi desayuno.- Todo esta delicioso Toya.

¿Aún eres la encargada de tu clase?

No, eso fue la semana pasada. Esta semana es el turno de Eriol. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Es que me sorprende verte despierta tan temprano si no tienes que ir antes a clase.

Sólo me desvelé. ¿Esta es mi fiambrera?

Sí, esa es.- Mi hermano acaba de limpiar los trastos y se quita el delantal.-

Por cierto, ¿has comprado el periódico?

No. Hoy no. ¿Por qué?- Toya me mira de un modo interrogante y perspicaz y se me suben los colores a las mejillas. Odio mentir a mi hermano.

No… por nada… es que quería ver la cartelera para ir este fin de semana al cine.

Pues no lo he comprado… pero de todas maneras los estrenos no salen hasta el viernes por la mañana.

Es verdad… no lo había pensado.- Sigo comiendo mi desayuno pero Toya sigue mirándome desconfiado. Miles de gotitas pequeñas caen por mi frente y empiezo a comer más deprisa, más y más deprisa. La mirada inquisidora de mi hermano esta taladrándome la cabeza… ¡Ya no aguanto más!- Esto… ya no tengo más hambre. ¡Me voy!

Salgo pitando de la cocina y cogiendo mi maleta me dispongo a salir por la puerta como un cohete.

¡Adiós Toya!

Monstruo…

¡Qué no me llames monstruo! ¡Adiós!

Monstruo…- Me paro indignada y le miro con cara de odio para luego dar un brinco y esconder la cabeza avergonzada. Toya esta en el umbral de la cocina con mi fiambrera en alto.- ¿No crees que te dejas algo?- Doy pasos enormes y ruidosos para llegar hasta él. Cojo la fiambrera olvidada en un movimiento seco y me giro con brusquedad levantando la cabeza indignada. – Menudos modales tiene la señorita… encima que te salvo de quedarte sin el almuerzo…

Me has llamado monstruo…- Toya sonríe y con su mano mueve mis cabellos bruscamente mientras sonríe.

Sabes que es de cariño…

Ya… claro… despéiname más. – Le saco la lengua del mismo modo en que lo haría una niña de cinco años y le sonrío con dulzura.

Ven temprano esta noche, te dejaré preparada la cena.

¿Eh? ¿Y eso?- Toya me mira con resignación y un interrogante se forma en mi cabeza.

Londres Sakura… en cuatro hora parto para Londres… ¿lo has olvidado?- Una gran gota resbala por mi frente.

Sí…

Y luego te enfadas cuando te llamo monstruo…

Que tiene que ver el echo de que me digas monstruo con tener mala memoria ¿eh?

Nada…nada… que carácter tiene esta niña… en fin… Sakura… recuerda lo que te digo. Pronto en casa, cenas y a la cama. Vas a clase todos los días y que no me entere yo de lo contrario. Y nada de llegadas tardías o salidas con tus amigos porqué te he puesto a Ieran Li de vigilante. ¿Te enteras?- Toda la sangre se me sube a la cabeza de la ira.

YA…NO…SOY….¡UNA NIÑA!

No… eres un monstruo… y no pienso dejarte suelto para que asustes a los transeúntes. Te llamaré en cuanto llegue y más te vale estar siempre en casa cuando llame o cojo un vuelo solo para darte una buena reprimenda.

Solo será una semana! Ya se cuidarme sola Toya. – Él me sonríe levemente y con cariño… eso me sorprende…

Lo sé… pero por si acaso.- Le miro con estupefacción, pero le devuelvo la sonrisa y le doy un abrazo.

Buen viaje hermano.- Le doy un beso en la mejilla y dando cuatro saltos llego a la entrada.

Abro la puerta y salgo corriendo en busca de mi bicicleta. Con un poco de suerte hoy llegaré temprano. Me monto y empiezo a pedalear hasta llegar a la verja que previamente me he acordado de abrir. Pero grata es mi sorpresa al ver a alguien esperándome fuera. Un chico de hermoso cabello chocolate y ojos ámbares esta apoyado contra mi valla.

¿Shaoran?- Vale… ahora si lo estoy alucinando. Bajo de la bici y la dejo apoyada en la pared. El me mira y se acerca.- ¿Va algo mal? Es decir… creí que tú… no querías verme…

En realidad sí… yo… quería…

¿Sí?- Le miro con cara de súplica esperando que lo que tenga que decir no sea algo malo.

Sakura yo… quería pedirte…perdón.- Abro mis ojos de par en par y me acerco más a él tomándole un brazo y pellizcándolo levemente. Él deja ir un grito y me mira molesto. – ¡Eh! ¿A que ha venido eso?

Sólo quería comprobar que no soñaba…

Pues pellizca tu brazo gatita insolente.- Una inmensa felicidad nace en mi interior superando la sorpresa. Gatita… me ha llamado gatita… Sin aguantarlo más salto a sus brazos y me echo a llorar.

Lo siento… no quería dejarte de lado… yo no… Shaoran eres mi mejor amigo… te quiero más que a nadie y lo sabes… yo… yo…

Vamos Saku… todo ha pasado… deja de hipar mujer…

Pero… pero…- Él se separa un poco de mi y me seca las lagrimas delicadamente.

¿Dónde se ha ido tu teoría que dice que las chicas mayores no lloran?

Oh vete a la mierda Shao…

Te has vuelto una llorona en lo que va de mes.- Le doy un golpe en el brazo pero no logro parar su sonrisa molesta.

Y tú un descarado. Encima que lo he pasado tan mal por la pelea… tú te ríes de mí.- Shaoran deja sus carcajadas y en vez de eso sonríe con cariño. Sus manos se colocan alrededor de mi rostro y acaricia mi pelo suelto dejándolo resbalar entre sus dedos. Miles de mariposas crecen en mí estomago. Él jamás había echo eso… él jamás había sido tan dulce conmigo…La voz me sale entrecortada y débil- No es que quiera tentar a la suerte pero… ¿qué te ha hecho cambiar de opinión Shao? Hace nada estabas que no querías ni verme y ahora…

Eso no importa… se podría decir que al fin lo entiendo… siento haber sido tan duro contigo… pero antes que nada quiero que me prometas una cosa.

¡Lo que quieras!- Sus manos se han separado de mi cabello y noto una sensación de abandono indescriptible.

Que jamás me dejarás otra vez de lado y que contarás siempre conmigo ¿vale? Sé que tarde o temprano… me lo contarás…- ¿Qué se lo contaré?

¿Contarte qué?

No importa. Anda déjame la bici que te llevo. – Le enseño una de mis mejores sonrisas dejando atrás todo y le doy paso a que lo haga. Él se monta y yo me coloco detrás cogiendo su cintura levemente, como siempre.

Sí… hoy sin duda va a ser un día perfecto.

¿Decías algo?

No… nada…

·············································································································································

¡Buenos días Eriol!- Entro en el salón de clases con alegría y me dirijo a su lado corriendo. Él me sonríe como siempre.

Vaya Sakura… luces feliz… deduzco que ya has leído las críticas.- Es verdad! No he comprado el diario!

No… no las he leído… pero entonces… ¿Son buenas?- Eriol se acerca a su pupitre y coge el diario Tomoeda de su maleta. Corro a su lado y arrastro la silla más cercana hasta su pupitre. Los dos nos sentamos mientras él busca el artículo. El título aparece de repente causando una gran alegría en mi interior.

**DESLUMBRAMIENTO EN EL PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES TOMOEDA: HOTEL CINCO ESTRELLAS; PITUFO: UN PELUCHE GORDO ACROBATA. **

Si les gusta la comedia o simplemente desean reír con toda la familia ¿que hacen sentados en el sofá? Se ha estrenado nueva obra en el PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES TOMOEDA.!

Tal y cómo anunciamos en nuestro diario de la semana anterior, este domingo se ha estrenado la obra HOTEL CINCO ESTRELLAS. El argumento prometía, y sin duda alguna el parque es famoso por sus espectaculares puestas en escena, pero a todos nos ha sorprendido sobre manera la nueva obra maestra escrita por el autor local TSUKI KUROGANE. La trama divertida y loca de esta obra no nos deja un solo segundo para el aburrimiento. Todos los elementos que caracterizan a este autor son claramente visibles en cada escena; sus personajes son caricaturas de la vida real, la rutina cobra humor y diversión en cada minuto, las luces y la puesta en escena cargadas de color y el ritmo de unas frases totalmente frenéticas nos envuelve en una historia con cierto toque sarcástico de la vida. Los actores de siempre nos deleitan con su mejor actuación en esta obra, destacando como siempre a Tsutomu Mansura (botones) y a Kenshin Sanzo. (Inquilino elegante y presumido).

Pero sin lugar a dudas la cenicienta de este evento fue una muchachita de la que desconocemos completamente el nombre. Pitufo, uno de los papeles más divertidos e importantes de la obra y que sin duda deslumbró al público, fue representado por una misteriosa joven de cabellera larga y castaña y ojos más verdes que las esmeraldas. No vimos su rostro en toda la representación pues hay que decir que el disfraz era algo exagerado y grande. Pero el director de la obra, Lucas Calleja, un español venido a nuestro país hace veinte años, nos hizo el gran favor de mostrarnos al final de la representación a dicha muchacha. Pero no figura su nombre en la lista de actores, ni tan siquiera una foto. ¿Quién se oculta tras esos zapatos de cristal? ¿O tal vez deberíamos decir, tras esas enormes patas de peluche? Entre nosotros hay una muchachita de gran talento que esperamos ver próximamente en otra de las obras que se exponen cada semana en el PARQUE DE ATRACCIONES DE TOMOEDA. ¡Mucha mierda pequeña!

¡Toya me va a matar!- El mundo se me viene abajo y tiemblo de la cabeza a los pies. – Jamás pensé que darían tanta publicidad a estas obras… es decir… yo… yo no voy a poder ocultar mucho tiempo esto… mi hermano lee el periódico y… se enterará…

Pero Princesa… no dicen tu nombre… eres la cenicienta de la obra pequeña.

Pero se enterarán… quizá no este mes… por que tengo el papel de gato… y dios sabe que no voy a dejar que el director me saque la cabezota otra vez… pero y cuando haga otro papel? No voy a ir disfrazada de peluche siempre!- Siento miles de punzadas apretujando mi estomago.- ¿Cómo he sido tan estúpida?- Noto la mano de Eriol sobre mi hombro y me giro para mirarlo… sus ojos penetran en los míos y noto como una inesperada tranquilidad me llena.

No pasa nada Sakura… tu aguanta este mes sin que te saquen la cabeza de gato… y luego ya veremos… dudo que tu hermano se enfurezca si se entera de que actúas… además…que las posibilidades de que lea la sección de espectáculos en vez de la de deportes son ínfimas.

Quizá él no…pero… alguien que me conozca lo hará… y se lo dirá a alguien, y ese alguien a alguien, hasta que alguien se lo diga a mi hermano… y… a todos… y yo no quiero eso… - Agacho la cabeza con pesar… jamás me ha gustado ser el centro de atención…entre otras cosas porqué las pocas veces que lo he sido ha sido para que se burlaran de mi…

Todo va a salir bien Sakura… eres una maravillosa actriz… estoy seguro que en tu próxima obra te saldrá un papel protagonista y todos hablaran de la hermosa princesa del teatro Tomoeda… y nadie podrá decir un solo comentario que no sea un cumplido. Incluso tu hermano…- Una mano muy suave acaricia mi pelo. Levanto la vista…lentamente…encontrándome con sus preciosos ojos índigos…y no puedo evitar pensar en lo guapo que se ve.- ¿No crees que sería mejor decirle la verdad? Yo creo que lo entendería…

No lo hará… si sabe que me quita tiempo de mis estudios… no lo entenderá…- Una sonrisa comprensiva escapa de sus labios.

Entonces procuraremos que no se entere y listos. Al menos hasta que estés preparada.

Sí… Gracias Eriol… - Él sonríe y yo también.

Por cierto…si no estabas tan contenta por la crítica… ¿A que venía esa hermosa sonrisa?- Me sonrojó de la cabeza a los pies y aparto la mirada hacia la ventana. Una suave brisa mece mis cabellos.

Porqué hoy he hecho las paces con Shao…

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Instituto Tomoeda; Martes **

¿Dónde se ha metido esta niña? ¡Es martes! ¡Hoy se supone que tiene atletismo! Miro a todas las chicas de primero salir del vestuario, pero ella no esta. Y me da vergüenza parar a alguna y preguntar… A ver… sino esta aquí… ni en el salón de clases…¿habrá ido ya para casa? Es imposible…Sakura no faltaría a una clase de atletismo ni muerta, y si hubiera salido ya la habría visto… ¡llevo aquí media hora! Esta niña me hará parar loco…

¿Li?- Una voz de chica llama mi atención y volteo hacia ella.

¡Naoko!

Hola Li! Que gusto verte.

¿Aún haces atletismo? Pensé que lo habrías dejado por las clases de literatura. – Miles de estrellitas aparecen en sus ojos y una gota resbala por mi frente.

¡Y así es! No sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho saber que en el instituto hacían estas clases… aish…Ahora puedo dedicar todo mi tiempo a escribir las mejores novelas de terror y fantasmas imaginables- Sinceramente…esta chica no cambia…- Ahora salía y he venido a buscar a las chicas. Pero de seguro estas buscando a Sakura ¿no?

Así es…¿sabes dónde esta?

Claro. La vi salir por la puerta trasera del vestuario, cosa que me extraño pues ella siempre sale con Chiaru y las demás. Así que la pare y le pregunté adonde iba.- Una pausa en su relato me distrae y la miro interrogante. Ella parece pensativa y además su rostro ha adquirido cierto tono rosado.

¿Y?- Da un salto y me mira entre parpadeos. No puedo salir de mi asombro ante el despiste de esta muchacha.

¿Eh?

¿Que te dijo Sakura?- El rubor cubre aún más sus mejillas y no entiendo porqué.

Ah… lo siento si… ella me dijo que iba al aula de música. No me preguntes porqué…

¡Vale…gracias Naoko, hasta luego!- Salgo veloz en dirección al aula y por el camino saludo a un chaval llamado Taneko que había asistido siempre al salón con Sakura. Él muchacho se para al lado de Naoko y veo con asombro que ella se ruboriza sobre manera. Una sonrisa escapa de mis labios al comprender de pronto lo que paró el relato de la muchacha tan solo un minuto atrás. Chicas… ¡son todas unas románticas enamoradizas!

El aula de música… he estado tan pocas horas en ella que ni tan siquiera recuerdo demasiado bien donde esta. En bachillerato no es una asignatura obligada, así que en mis dos años de instituto la habré pisado una o dos veces. Estoy al borde de la desesperación cuando unas notas de piano me indican que estoy cerca. Le doy las gracias a quién quiera que estuviera tocando y empiezo a andar veloz hacia el sonido. Los acordes son suaves y melodiosos… tristes diría yo. Aminoro el paso, disfrutando de la melodía, sintiendo algo extraño en mi interior. Siempre me ha sorprendido lo mágica que puede ser la música. Te envuelve, te acaricia y en un minuto puede darte alegría, tristeza, melancolía… así de fuerte y clara puede ser… algo tan entrañable parece mentira que sea fruto del pensamiento matemático. Llego al aula. No me atrevo a asomar la cabeza, pero aún así lo ago y me arrepiento al instante de haberlo echo. La figura de Sakura tocando el piano me deja sin aliento. Las ventanas están abiertas permitiendo que el aire juegue con sus cabellos. Los parpados de la muchacha están cerrados, la faz tranquila. Una pequeña sonrisa asoma entre la comisura de sus labios y me sorprendo a mi mismo disfrutando de la visión. Me quedo allí… unos segundos que quizá han sido minutos, hasta que las notas cesan y es entonces, cuando ella sonríe complacida y gira su rostro que veo la causa. Sentado a su lado esta Eriol, con una de sus manos al piano. ¿Cómo no lo he visto antes?

¡Me ha salido! ¡Al fin me ha salido Eriol! – Ella se lanza a sus brazos, como aquella vez en el teatro… en la puerta trasera…cuando escondido observaba como mi gatita se refugiaba en brazos ajenos, y como en aquella ocasión siento ira hacia él, aunque no la entiendo.- Gracias… ¿mañana me enseñarás tu parte? ¡Quiero aprender a tocarla yo solita! ¡Las dos manos! ¿Me enseñarás?

Por supuesto princesa…- Hacen buena pareja…hay que decirlo… y ella parece muy feliz. Se lo merece. Lo sé. Una sonrisa melancólica escapa de mis labios y me armo de valor para interrumpirlos.

Buena tardes. – Los dos voltean sorprendidos. Pero Sakura me sonríe enseguida.

¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Es que acaso te molesta gatita?

Solo quería acompañarte a casa. Aún los días son muy cortos y oscurece temprano.- Veo su sonrisa y me siento estúpido. – Pero supongo que ya no eres una niña y que me preocupo de más.

Pues sí… pero será un placer que me acompañes de todos modos.

Vamos entonces. ¿Nos acompañas Hiraguisawa?- Eso… invítalo encima, seré estúpido…

Eres muy amable Li, pero me quedaré practicando un rato más.

¿Seguro? Es bastante tarde Eriol.- Veo la preocupación en los ojos de Sakura y siento una punzada de celos. Antes esa mirada solo era para mi… yo era el único que la preocupaba…bueno…yo y Tomoyo…pero con ella es diferente. Me siento estúpido de repente y borro esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Creo que Hiraguisawa ya es mayorcito Sakura. Vamos, déjale tranquilo y date prisa.

Voy…- Sakura se levanta y coge la maleta. Antes de venir mira a Eriol y le sonríe como jamás me ha sonreído a mi.

No te vayas muy tarde ¿vale?

Descuida princesa, sólo me quedaré unos minutos más.

Bien. Hasta mañana.

Hasta mañana.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Veo que Sakura ha vuelto a hacer las paces con Li.- La voz de Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos y doy un salto en el piano.

Son pocas las mujeres que pueden sorprenderme linda Tomoyo. Pero vos sois una de ellas. – Miro el cabello azabache de la muchacha ondear en el viento y sonrío para mí mismo al comprender su belleza.- ¿Puedo preguntar que hacéis tras la ventana? ¿Espiarme tal vez?- Sus mejillas se colorean rápidamente y sonrío. – Sí… sin lugar a dudas bella Tomoyo. ¿Acaso he logrado llamar vuestra atención hasta el punto de provocar vuestra obsesión?

No seas cínico Hiraguisawa.

Eriol… linda Tomoyo… mi nombre es Eriol.

¡Cómo sea! He venido atraída por el sonido del piano.

¿Y que hacía una muchacha tan hermosa como vos en los jardines del instituto?- La veo titubear y eso me agrada. ¿Qué mentira va a contarme?

Pues para tu información acabo de salir de mis clases de canto, que como sabrás se imparten en esta aula. Y al sentir durante toda la clase la suave brisa sentí ganas de pasear por el jardín un rato antes de irme. – Mala excusa preciosa Tomoyo.- Luego oí la música del piano y volví para saber quién tocaba. Pero que sorpresa la mía al descubrir que era Sakura quién tocaba. ¿Debo suponer que a parte de ser su profesor particular en las asignaturas del bachillerato también eres su maestro de piano?

Sin lugar a dudas. Sakura me pidió que le enseñara y como buen caballero que soy no pude negarme.- Veo los ojos suspicaces de la chica y una sonrisa irónica cruzar su rostro.

Claro… de seguro supone un sacrificio enorme para ti.- Sonrío satisfecho y me levanto del piano acercándome a ella. Un gran placer me inunda al ver como ella retrocede insegura y nerviosa. Me apoyo en la ventana y sacó levemente la cabeza.

¿Celosa linda Tomoyo? ¿Acaso queréis que os haga clases a vos? Tal vez… de otra cosa…- Su sonrojo ahora es aún más notorio.

¡No necesito clases de nada!

Ciertamente…olvidaba que vos sois perfecta en todo. ¿Verdad preciosa Tomoyo?

¿Puedo saber porqué siempre dices algún adjetivo como linda, hermosa o preciosa antes de mi nombre? Resulta muy incómodo.

No era mi intención incomodaros linda Tomoyo. ¿Queréis que deje de hacerlo?

¡Sí! Y también que dejéis ese tono caballeresco. ¡Ya nadie habla de usted!

Ah… quieres que te tutee… pero eso resultaría muy informal…algo más íntimo…- Me agacho aún más y con una de mis manos aparto un mechón rebelde que cruza su rostro. Ella se aparta bruscamente y a la defensiva, pero no se mueve de su sitio para mi plena satisfacción. – ¿Deduzco entonces que quieres intimar conmigo Tomy?

Eres un grosero y un maleducado. Jamás vi tanta insolencia en nadie. ¿Te crees irresistible? Pues no significas nada para mí. Puede que las otras chicas digan que eres atractivo… o que las lentes te dan cierto aire inglés irresistible, pero yo no soy cómo las demás chicas.

¿Y cómo eres tu Tomoyo?

A mí me dejas indiferente. He conocido a chicos mucho más atractivos y podría salir con cualquiera de ellos. Así que deja tus jueguecitos porqué me dejan fría.

¿Jueguecitos? Linda Tomoyo…te crees más importante de la cuenta si piensas que estoy jugando contigo. Yo no tengo porqué dedicar mi tiempo a cautivarte… como bien dices soy irresistible para muchas de las chicas de la preparatoria así que…¿para que perder mi tiempo en confundir a una chica como tu? Alguien que confía tanto en su físico no satisface mis deseos. La belleza no me atrae hermosa Tomoyo… sino la personalidad. Y la tuya me dice que eres egocéntrica y superficial. No me atraes en ese sentido, aunque si debo decir que me encantaría pintar tu sonrisa en un cuadro o componer mil canciones describiendo tus curvas. Puede que incluso me apeteciera darme un buen revolcón contigo en la cama un par de veces.- Veo cómo su ira crece por momentos. De la ira pasa a la humillación, de la humillación a la vergüenza y de la vergüenza nuevamente a la ira y siento que domino la situación. Y eso aún me da más fuerza para seguir con mi juego.- ¿Te apetece Tomoyo? ¿Quieres satisfacerme esta noche?

Eres un repugnante esnob. Jamás, ¿me oyes? Jamás tocaría ni un solo cabello de tu cabeza, ni te dedicaría una sonrisa, ¡ni nada! ¡Eres un imbécil! No sé que ve en ti Sakura, pero juro que no permitiré que le hagas daño.

Tomoyo… linda… Sakura es muy diferente a ti…y lo que despierta en mí también lo es… no te compares con ella porqué no puedes… sois demasiado diferentes… y yo jamás haré daño a Sakura. La quiero demasiado para dañarla. – Salto de la ventana al jardín sin que ella pueda evitarlo y veo con satisfacción como se aleja de mí dando pasos hacia atrás como animalito acorralado. Me acerco a ella y la cojo por la cintura. Como aquella tarde en que decidí que sería divertido jugar con ella. – Pero dejemos de hablar de Sakura y hablemos de ti. ¿Son realmente tus labios tan jugosos como parecen Tomy?- Ella se retuerce entre mis brazos sin éxito, entre otras cosas porqué en realidad jamás ha querido salir de ellos. Se ve en su mirada que jamás nadie la ha confundido tanto como yo.- ¿Quieres irte Tomoyo? ¿O quieres besarme?- Me acerco a ella observando sus preciosos ojos, tan abiertos ahora, que puedo ver su miedo, sus dudas. Sonrío y eso aún la hace dudar más.- ¿Por qué no Tomy? Sólo es un beso… - Ella me mira… sigue dudando para total satisfacción mía. Y la beso. Sólo un roce de labios, algo sin significado para muchas e idílico para otras. Y cuando me separo y veo su mirada frágil y dudosa me pregunto que habrá sido para ella. - ¿No es agradable linda Tomoyo? ¿Quieres que lo repita una vez más?- Me sorprendo a mi mismo deseando volver a hacerlo. Pero Tomoyo despierta de repente y se aparta de un salto. Sus ojos ahora muestran vergüenza, ira, y confusión.

Eres despreciable.

Dime Tomoyo… ¿quién es más despreciable? ¿El despreciable que besa sin permiso o el que lo recibe sin apartarse un milímetro? Eres tu quién ha demostrado su debilidad… ¿no decías que jamás has sentido nada por mí? ¿Qué te dejaba indiferente? Entonces este beso te será igual ¿no? No habrá sido nada para ti.

¡Y te aseguro que no lo ha sido!

Dime, bella Tomoyo. ¿Porqué estas tan enfadada entonces?- Me abofetea con fuerza y siento el dolor del impacto en mi mejilla. Sonrío para sorpresa de ella.- Veo que si ha significado…

Te odio Hiraguisawa. Juro que voy a hacer que te arrepientas del día de hoy.

Linda Tomoyo… dentro de unos días desearás que vuelva a hacerlo.

La veo partir indignada, presa de la vergüenza y la rabia y dejo de sonreír. Creo que este juego se me ha ido de las manos. Si quieres llamar la atención de una mujer sólo hay que llevarle la contraria. Si es hermosa dile que no valoras eso de una mujer, si es lista dile que es mejor una mujer dulce y buena que una lista y fuerte. Sólo hay que desequilibrar a una mujer y ya es tuya. Incluso la fuerte y linda Tomoyo, tan segura de si misma, sucumbe ante esto. Pero quién juega con fuego se quema… y no cabe la menor duda de que esa muchacha es puro fuego.

Entro de nuevo a l'aula y me siento al piano recordando la felicidad de Sakura al terminar la pieza y pienso nuevamente en ella. Recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez y el instinto de protección que despertó en mi corazón. Una muchacha tan distinta a las demás… tanto… es la primera vez que una chica me descoloca a mi y no yo a ella. Sakura…una linda flor…sin duda.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Los dos llevamos unos minutos caminando en silencio. Sakura parece algo incomoda y yo sinceramente no se por dónde empezar la conversación. Pero ya falta muy poco para llegar a las bicis, así que busco una excusa rápida.

¿Cómo te va en atletismo? Supongo que te han vuelto a elegir capitana del equipo.

Sí… para completo fastidio de Cho Lang, jejeje. – hay algo en ella que me llama la atención. No sé si es su faz… ahora que no lleva las gafas parece más clara… más nítida… cómo si de repente hubiera emergido una nueva Sakura y la vieja solo fuera un reflejo de la que ahora me esta mirando.- Creo que nunca superara que sea mejor que ella en atletismo.

¿Y vais a hacer algún campeonato?- Para mi sorpresa agacha la cabeza y se ruboriza de la cabeza a los pies.- ¿Sakura?

Es que… sí…haremos uno… es decir…yo…yo haré uno…

¿Tú lo harás? ¿Tú sola?- sus mejillas se han puesto moradas y no puedo evitar sonreír ante ello.

Esto… es que es un campeonato individual. Sólo asiste una representante de cada escuela y… al ser la capitana…pues el entrenador me ha elegido a mí.

Pero eso es genial ¿no? Al fin algo para lo que hace falta talento y no esas exhibiciones típicas de animadoras.

¡No eran exhibiciones de animadoras!- Se ve tan divertida cuando se enoja. Su rostro pasa a ser una caricatura.

Vale, vale… - Llegamos con las bicis y ella empieza a desatar la suya con cuidado. La verdad es que ahora que me fijo parece que esta más relajada hoy… casi podría decir que noto sus movimientos algo similares a los de Tomoyo. - ¿Hiraguisawa te esta enseñando a tocar el piano?

Sí…- Su voz se ha dulcificado con solo mencionar su nombre… es curioso…- Un día le pregunté que cosa se le daba mejor hacer. Él me dijo que no sabía… pero que la que le gustaba más era tocar el piano. Ya sabes que yo soy muy patosa… pero me gusta mucho… así que se esta armando de paciencia y…entre otras cosas me esta enseñando a tocar el piano.

¿Entre otras cosas?- Sakura coge la bici y empieza a andar a mi lado arrastrándola.

Sí… Eriol se esta portando muy bien conmigo. Cuando suena la campana de ir a comer los dos nos sentamos bajo un árbol o nos quedamos en clase y nos ponemos a repasar los ejercicios del día y a hacer los deberes juntos. Para él debe ser una lata… pero a mi me va muy bien porqué soy algo cabeza-dura… ¡además de que me esta ayudando mucho con las matemáticas! Nunca conseguimos acabar el trabajo…pero al menos sí me explica todo lo que no he entendido y así cuando llego a casa me resulta más fácil hacerlos.

Vaya… debe de quererte mucho…

¿Eh?

Eriol digo…

Sí… bueno… somos amigos. – otra punzada de celos. Ni que yo fuera posesivo.- Pero en realidad creo que simplemente es su carácter. Él es amable con todos, sólo que se lleva bien conmigo. Supongo que el que se sentara atrás mío ayudó mucho. Pero a Tomy también le cae bien y en ocasiones la he visto sonreírle de forma diferente… pero deben ser imaginaciones mías. Ya sabes que soy un desastre para estas cosas.- Sí… si que lo eres Saku. Tomoyo es demasiado lista para fijar-se en semejante tipejo y… si ella sabe lo que sientes por él…jamás se entrometería… y ella de seguro sabe ya todo lo que sientes gatita…

No creo que Tomoyo lo trate de manera especial Saku…te lo habrá parecido.

¿Tú crees? Es posible… - Veo que se queda con la cabeza baja unos segundos y me siento raro. Su melena cae en mechones dorados y por primera vez me fijo en lo brillante y sedoso que es su cabello. Ayer por la mañana al tocarlo quedé impresionado de su suavidad… aún no sé lo que me impulso a hacerlo… supongo que estaba preocupado por ella y que sólo quería mostrarle mi arrepentimiento… sí…debe ser eso. Sakura lo ha pasado mal por mi culpa y no se lo merecía. – ¡Ah Shao!- Doy un salto de la sorpresa y ella sonríe al notarlo. – Perdona… soy muy brusca…

No… no pasa nada. Dime…

Es que mi hermano se ha ido esta semana a Londres y estoy sola en casa. ¿Te apetece quedarte a cenar? Así me haces compañía.

¿Tú hermano en Londres? ¿Y que se le ha perdido en Londres a el baka de tu hermano?

Una conferencia o algo así… cosas de médicos. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te quedas?

Esta bien. Pero antes tendré que pasar por casa a decirse-lo a mi madre. La última vez no la avisé y la tuve con morros toda la semana.

Esta bien. Entonces pasemos antes por el supermercado y compremos cuatro cosas. ¿Qué te apetece de cenar Shao?

No sé…algo se nos ocurrirá…

…………………………………………………………………………………………

I entonces va y le dice "O si profesor, sin duda alguna esta usted en lo cierto. Sólo que yo prefiero pensar que si vamos a ver una aún estará en descomposición."

¿Le dijo eso? Ese compañero tuyo esta algo mal de la cabeza… ver momias en descomposición… muchas películas ha visto…

Sakura… lo dijo en broma…

¡Lo sé! Pero eso no le quita que sea un peliculero ¿no?- Le sonrío débilmente y miro los estantes de su biblioteca. El profesor Kinomoto, es decir, el padre de Sakura, siempre fue un fanático de los libros de historia. De pequeño me pasaba horas y horas en esta biblioteca leyendo narraciones de civilizaciones pasadas. Recuerdo que Sakura se ponía histérica porqué ella quería salir a jugar y yo me quedaba allí, leyendo, durante horas. Una estantería en concreto me llama la atención y me levanto del sofá dejando sobre la mesita los restos de nuestra cena. - ¿Shaoran?

Estos libros…no son de tu padre.- Cojo uno con cuidado y leo el título sorprendiéndome.- ¿Entrevista con el Vampiro?

Sí… es muy bueno Shao… te lo recomiendo.

¿Lo has comprado tú?

Aja…

¿Y es de vampiros?

Así es…

¿Y no te da miedo?

Sorprendentemente no… trata a los vampiros de un modo idílico… como seres maravillosamente hermosos… en realidad, incluso en ocasiones he deseado ser vampira. Jeje. – La miro con sorpresa y dejo el libro en su sitio para coger el siguiente y seguir estupefacto.

¿La milla verde? ¿Carrie? Sakura… ¿desde cuando lees libros de Stephen King?

Desde que la profe de literatura me obliga a hacer un trabajo con el idiota de Sanzo. Pero no están tan mal… al menos estos dos están bien. – La miro asombrado y dejo los dos libros otra vez en el estante. Me los quedo mirando, sin pensar en nada… – Pensaba que te había hablado del trabajo.

Sí… creo que algo me dijiste…

Ah ¿ves?- La verdad es que no recuerdo que me dijera nada, pero como estos días estuve muy perdido pensando en otras cosas es posible que me lo dijera y se me haya ido de la cabeza. Veo otro libro en el estante y lo cojo con cuidado. "La hora de las brujas". Realmente algo raro esta pasando con mi gatita…

¿También te ha tocado Anne Rice?- Veo sus ojos ahora aún más verdes con la luz de las velas reflejada en ellos.

No. Esos libros me los recomendó Eriol. Últimamente no duermo demasiado bien y necesito leer para despejarme. Aunque estos libros son tan interesantes que aún duermo menos.- Su sonrisa ahora es suave y siento en mi interior algo que me niego a describir. Recuerdo de repente haber visto su sombra leyendo tras la ventana en una ocasión.

¿Eriol? ¿No le has dicho que las historias de miedo te asustan?

¡Sí! Pero el me dijo que Entrevista con el Vampiro no me asustaría, y tenia razón. Aunque si te soy sincera la de las brujas si que me asusta bastante… hay un espectro o demonio o lo que sea que se llama impulsor que me tiene los pelos de punta…

Era de esperar. No entiendo porqué de repente lees estas cosas…

Eriol me las recomendó… y creí que si él lo decía tendría razón. – Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho. Yo intenté por años que Sakura leyera libros de este genero y jamás quiso coger uno solo. Le dije mil títulos que me encantaban y nada, y va Eriol, le dice una sola vez que lea uno y ella… lo hace… Miro el suelo bajo su atenta mirada, pero no me importa que Sakura me mire… me siento algo perdido. Ella se levanta y pone una mano en mi hombro. – ¿Estas bien Shao?- Me muero de ganas de decirle que no. Que no entiendo su comportamiento, ni sus nuevas facetas. Que no logro comprender lo que ese Eriol ha hecho en ella y que no me gusta haberme perdido tantas cosas de su vida. Yo… ¡yo la he visto crecer! Y me despisto un segundo y me pierdo miles de cambios…todos y cada uno de ellos provocados por un solo nombre. Eriol…

Pues mira Sakura, en realidad…- Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggggg!

¡No podía ser menos oportuno el maldito móvil! Doy un salto y dejo caer el libro del susto. Sobre la mesa el teléfono me indica que tengo un mensaje de Rika. El corazón empieza a latirme a toda prisa y me lo quedo mirando sin tan siguiera moverme. Sakura se acerca a la mesa y lo coge entre sus manos.

Deberías responder ¿no?

Es un mensaje.

¡Ah! Bueno… pues entonces deberías leerlo.- Sakura sonríe- estas muy raro Shaoran. En realidad no entiendo nada de lo que esta pasando. De un día a otro dejas de estar enfadado conmigo y vuelves. No es que me queje… te he echado mucho de menos… pero no lo entiendo…aunque es igual. Mientras sigas a mi lado todo esta bien. ¿Sabes? me gusta la melodía que te avisa de los mensajes.

Son melodías asignadas… esta se la puse a Rika…- Miro el rostro de Sakura y me sorprendo al ver que se ha desanimado. ¿Quizá ella sienta lo mismo hacia Rika que lo que siento yo hacia Eriol? Es muy posible… pero ahora ya todo ha cambiado ¿no? Sakura ha crecido, yo también… debemos madurar y cambiar… yo ahora ya no soy un niño… y al parecer ella tampoco. Cojo el móvil de sus manos y sin quererlo me pongo a recordar el día en que Sakura salió de las puertas traseras del teatro Tomoeda. Lo que sentí, y lo que pasó. La miro una vez más y recuerdo su sonrisa al ver a Eriol, su mirada atenta, su cariño por él. Y los recuerdos se hacen tan vívidos que me sorprende. Veo a Rika otra vez… y recuerdo el momento en que mi vida cambió. Ya no soy un niño, ni Sakura tampoco.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Teatro Tomoeda; puertas traseras; domingo **

Me aparto enseguida al ver como la tapa del cubo de basura cae por mi torpeza y rueda calle abajo. Me escondo tras la esquina y noto mi respiración agitada. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan necio de golpear la basura? ¿Es que acaso no era obvio que haría ruido? No me atrevo a mirar otra vez las puertas del teatro. En vez de eso me voy de allí, con la cabeza baja y la mirada perdida. Me digo a mi mismo que soy un idiota. Cierto que he confundido muchas cosas, que Sakura confía en mí aún, que no era su intención apartarme de su vida y que debí confiar en ella. Pero… también es cierto que hace unos días la vi en el lago, abrazada a él, en nuestro lago. Puede que siga siendo su amigo… su amigo del alma… pero como dice Rika ya no es lo mismo… ha llegado el momento de crecer. Y siento crecer la más grande de las desesperanzas en mí.

¿Ya la has visto?- Doy un salto de la sorpresa. Rika esta ante mi con los ojos llorosos. Siento mi corazón romperse al ver sus lagrimas.

¿Rika?- Me acercó a ella y la miro dudoso. - ¿Por qué lloras?- Ella me abraza con fuerza provocando un gran sonrojo en mis mejillas.

No lo sé… no lo sé… - La aprieto contra mí intentando darle confianza, pero me derrito al sentir sus curvas contra mi cuerpo.- Shaoran… yo sólo… yo…

¿Rika?- Ella se aparta de mí, pero aun esta sujeta a mis brazos.

¡Me gustas! ¡Shaoran me gustas mucho!- No puedo describir las sensaciones que me llenan en aquel momento. Imposible. Porqué deberían ser pura alegría, satisfacción, ¡emoción! ¡Y es todo eso! Pero en entre ellas hay miles de sensaciones más entrelazadas. Ella sigue llorando, ahora aún con más fuerza y no sé como actuar o que decir. ¡Ella también me gusta! ¡Eso debería decir!

Rika yo…yo…- la imagen de Sakura cruza mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué importa ahora ella? Es feliz… esta con Eriol…yo también me merezco ser feliz. Una gran determinación me llena y miro a Rika decidido ahora.- A mi también me gustas mucho Rika. – Ella me mira… sin atreverse aún a sonreír.

Pero…yo creí… Kinomoto…- El corazón me da un vuelco. No es la primera vez que me preguntan sobre mis sentimientos por Sakura, y la respuesta es siempre la misma. Es mi amiga y solo eso. Ahora la respuesta es igual. Siempre lo será… más ahora que ella tiene a su Eriol… y yo… yo quiero tener a Rika.

Sakura es sólo una amiga. Siempre lo ha sido, y siempre lo será.- Ella me sonríe dulcemente y se abraza a mí. Siento un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda al notar su dulce aroma. – La que me gustas eres tu…Rika…- Jamás creí que podría decir tales palabras… yo… la timidez en persona. Pero hay algo que me impulsa a convencerme de ello. La imagen de Sakura abrazada a Eriol me inunda de nuevo y aprieto más a Rika contra mi.- Perdona si te he confundido.- Ella se aparta y sonríe, una gran sonrisa.

No importa… ahora ya no… Te quiero Shaoran.- Siento brincar mi corazón. ¿Amor? Dios… que fuerte suena esa palabra…

Y…y yo Rika…y yo.- Que dudosas han sonado esas palabras en mis labios. Ella se acerca. Noto mis mejillas ardiendo. Acaricio su rostro sin darme cuenta y la miro largamente. Esta preciosa… es preciosa… sus ojos brillan aún por las lágrimas y respira acaloradamente. Siento deseos de besarla… jamás he besado a nadie… nunca… y me siento nervioso. ¿Sabré hacerlo? Ella no me da tiempo a pensarlo pues ha cerrado los ojos incitándome a ello. Siento mi cuerpo temblar. Bajo la cabeza… siento el calor de su aliento en mi rostro, estoy tan nervioso. Cierro los ojos… si… los tengo cerrados… y acaricio con mis labios los suyos. Sólo un roce. Y noto un corriente eléctrico recorrer mi cuerpo. Me aparto asustado. Ella abre los ojos y sonríe. Y yo también sonrío. Y allí va…algo en mi despierta y la cojo entre mis brazos. La beso de nuevo. Ahora sí. La beso como lo había deseado desde el mismo momento en que la vi. Hundo mis labios inexpertos en su boca y ella responde con sutiles movimientos. Me separo… lentamente. Me siento muy nervioso. Ella se abraza a mí con una gran sonrisa.

¿Vas a pedirme-lo Shao?- ¿Pedirse-lo? ¿Pedir-le el que?

¿Eh?

¿Vas a pedirme que sea tu novia?- Me siento de gelatina. La imagen de Sakura y Eriol baja de la nada a mi mente y la determinación vuelve a mí sin saber porqué. Claro que se lo voy a pedir. Es lo que deseo. Es lo que necesito.

¿Quieres salir conmigo Rika?

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

¿Shaoran? - Le miro sorprendida. Se ha quedado muy pensativo, casi parece que ha salido de la habitación. Mil dudas aparecen en mi mente. El porqué de repente me ha perdonado. El porqué parece tan ausente. El motivo de su silencio.

Sakura… el domingo pasó algo… algo que quiero contarte.- Le miro con cariño. Parece un niño perdido. Me alegro de que me permita estar aquí para ayudarle. Dejo mis dudas de lado, mis temores y mis problemas. Sólo estoy aquí para él. Necesite lo que necesite. ¡Le ayudaré! No es momento de pensar egoístamente y en lo mucho que le quiero. En mi necesidad de él.

Shao sabes que estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Como siempre... cuéntame… ¿que pasa?- Me acerco a él y le miro con aprecio, con confianza, como siempre. Él me mira dudoso. Jamás había visto tanta duda en sus ojos y por un momento mi parte egoísta se despierta. ¿Y si esta así por mí? ¿Y si Shao siente algo por mi y quiere decírmelo? ¿Y si él tiene dudas de lo que hay entre nosotros? Mi corazón empieza a latir fuertemente ante la sola idea de un "te quiero" saliendo de sus labios. Sé que jamás lo dirá…que él es sólo mi amigo… pero entonces ¿por qué estoy tan nerviosa? Esperanza… maldita palabra que siempre nos llena… esperanza…- ¿Shao?- Necesito que hable de una buena vez… ¡di algo Shaoran! ¡Lo que sea!

Sakura…Estoy saliendo con Rika.

Mierda… eso no…

Continuará…

Notas de la autora! – ¡Y aquí llego al fin con otro capítulo! ¡Siento la demora! ¡Pero es que estoy pasando por una locura! Mi vida es actualmente una montaña rusa muy veloz y peligrosa para mí y estoy llena de cosas en la cabeza. Prometo no demorarme tanto en el próximo capitulo y os aviso de mis intenciones de hacer un crosover de Sakura y Harry Potter.

Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Me ha costado mucho esfuerzo! No estoy demasiado inspirada ahora. Espero vuestros comentarios y vuestras dudas. Un beso muy fuerte y muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia.

Os quiero a todos!

Carrie.


	10. Capitulo 9

**Instituto de Tomoeda; Clase C **

-¿Sakura?... Saku… ¡SAKURA! – Doy un salto en la silla y miro a Tomoyo bastante molesta.

- ¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado Tomoyo? No me grites tan cerca que me dejas sorda.- Veo su cara sorprendida.

- Perdona… es que no contestabas.

- Pues no hace falta gritar por eso ¿no crees?- Me levanto recogiendo mis cosas y poniéndolas todas en la maleta. Noto que Tomoyo no ha dejado de mirarme preocupada pero no me importa.

- ¿Estas bien Saku?

- Si, tengo prisa. Nos vemos mañana.- Veo a Eriol acercándose. Lógico, pues normalmente a esta hora es cuando nos reunimos él y yo para estudiar y hacer unos cuantos ejercicios. Pero hoy no me siento ni con ganas ni con fuerzas así que salgo de la clase entre la oleada de alumnos y desaparezco de la vista de ambos. Soy consciente de que no es forma de actuar con mis amigos. Más cuando sé que se preocupan por mí. Pero de verdad que hoy no me importa en absoluto. Ya me disculparé con ellos mañana, o pasado, o cuando sea.

- ¡Saku espera!- ¿Es que no van a dejarme en paz?- Saku por favor, no corras tanto, espera mujer.

- Eriol hoy no puedo quedarme a hacer los deberes contigo.- Su brazo se posa en mi hombro parándome en seco para mi total fastidio. Le miro con cara de pocos amigos y me encuentro con esos ojos azules que tanto me han ayudado antes. Azules, no marrones, son azules. Eso me molesta - ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué? Eso digo yo Sakura. Que te pasa. Desde esta mañana que estas que muerdes, jamás te había visto así, y por la cara que ha puesto Tomoyo ella tampoco te ve así a menudo.

- ¿Y no te has parado a pensar que puedo tener un día malo yo también de vez en cuando¿Que no estoy sonriendo siempre como una tonta¿Qué yo puedo estar de mal humor?- Veo sus ojos otra vez y me da rabia verlos así, sorprendidos. Me doy cuenta de que la persona ante mi no me conoce en absoluto. – Deja-lo Eriol, mañana será otro día.- Intento seguir con mi camino pero esa mano de mi hombro se niega a soltarme.- ¿Es que vas a tenerme aquí toda la tarde?

- Si.- Encima.

- ¿Qué?- Aparto mi hombro bruscamente y le miro molesta. – ¿Es que simplemente no puedo irme a casa tranquila y pasar una tarde descansando?

- No hasta que me expliques que te pasa.

- Y a ti que te importa ¿eh¿Me conoces de hace cuatro días y ya crees que sabes todo de mí? No simules que te importo Eriol, porqué tengo asumido que no importo una puta mierda a nadie.- Me giro resoplando pero otra vez la mano de Eriol me para.- ¿Y ahora que?

- Te he dicho que de aquí no te mueves hasta que me expliques que te pasa.

- Suelta-me

- No.- Nos miramos desafiantes.- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Pareces un loro, no me pasa nada, así que suelta.

- Sakura…

- Eriol…- Sarcasmo en mi voz. Otra vez esa mirada de preocupación. ¿O es compasión? Eso es lo único que ha atraído a Eriol de mí, su necesidad de ser caballeroso y proteger a las damiselas en peligro. Siente lástima de mí.

- Estoy aquí para que me lo cuentes Saku… aunque sólo pueda escucharte… eso ayuda.- Le miro con rabia. Siempre con esa voz calmada, como si nada malo pasara, claro para él es fácil estar tranquilo. Su vida es perfecta. Se ha hecho de lo más popular en cuatro días, es guapo, tiene dinero, aire inglés y además es inteligente. Él puede estar de lo más tranquilo y hacer de principito azul a toda muchacha que se le presente.- ¿Ha pasado algo con Shaoran?

- ¿Y a ti que te importa?

- Claro que me importa, eres mi princesa y tengo que cuidar-te.

- ¡Yo no soy una princesa! Deja tu papel de príncipe azul de una vez Eriol. Tú no me conoces de nada y si mañana desaparezco de tu apaciguada vida te dará igual. Así que suelta de una vez.

- No te lo tendré en cuenta porqué se que estas enfadada por algo.

- ¿Enfadada¿Enfadada yo¡No estoy enfadada! Me siento dolida, traicionada y estúpida, pero no estoy enfadada. ¿Vale? La única persona en la que he confiado plenamente desde que tengo memoria se ha largado con la primera tía con cara bonita que ha visto, sin importarle lo que yo siento. ¡Ni se ha dado cuenta! En vez de eso va y me cuenta que esta súper enamorado, que sale con ella y que piensa pasar mucho más tiempo con ella ahora. ¿Y yo no existo¿Eh¿No se ha dado cuenta que estoy allí¿Qué yo le quise primero? Soy el maldito patito feo, la larguirucha vecina de al lado. La tonta que se asusta con los fantasmas… yo no importo…- Me doy cuenta de que mi rostro esta empapado por el llanto, que mi cuerpo tiembla y mi respiración esta agitada. La mano de Eriol que antes me sujetaba del brazo ahora se posa en mi cabeza. – ¡Déjame!- Le aparto bruscamente y me pongo a llorar de nuevo esta vez mirando al suelo. Me siento terriblemente mal, vacía por completo. Pero unos brazos me agarran de la cintura y en menos de un segundo siento el respirar de Eriol sobre mi rostro. Me aprieta con fuerza entre sus brazos. Una de sus manos se queda aferrada en mi cintura y la otra acaricia mi cabello. Y no aguanto más. Me desahogo en sus brazos. Bajo esa mirada azul tan atenta… sin dejar de pensar en que no hace mucho tiempo esos ojos que vigilaban mi suerte eran los marrones de Shaoran. ¿Realmente soy tan débil?

**Casa de los Kinomoto; Viernes por la mañana**

¿Eso que me molesta es la luz del sol? No… no quiero levantarme…se esta tan bien dormida…sólo cinco minutos más. Con el calor tan apacible que desprende la manta no tengo ganas de mover ni un músculo. ¿Por qué tendrán que empezar las clases tan pronto? No sé ni que hora es. Con un poco de suerte no son más de las seis y puedo dormir una hora más. No quiero mirarlo, son las seis, lo presiento. Hoy me siento especialmente cómoda y segura...relajada. Pero…hay algo raro… la tela que noto no es la de la cama. Más bien parece algo rugosa, como la del sofá. ¿Me habré quedado dormida en él? Vamos Saku, un esfuerzo. Abre los ojos.

Si, definitivamente estoy en el sofá. Pero… un momento…¡Tengo un brazo rodeándome la cintura! No puedo ni moverme. Haz memoria Sakura …piensa … piensa… ¡Eriol! Claro…ahora recuerdo. Se quedó a consolarme y luego nos pusimos a ver una película tumbados en el sofá. ¿Pero como acabó mi espalda tan pegada a su pecho? Y su brazo esta completamente aferrado a mi cintura. Ni lo había notado al despertar. Gírate… así despacio… con cuidado… no le despiertes…si… es sin duda Eriol. Esta aún más guapo dormido. Aunque tan de cerca me impresiona un poco. Dios, estoy tomatón seguro. ¿Ese aire cálido que roza mi rostro es su respiración? Ay… que calor estoy cogiendo… Mejor me salgo del sofá lentamente. Pero… ¿cómo? Intenta desplazar su brazo Sakura…¡no puedo maldita sea! Su brazo esta realmente pegado a mi. A ver… vamos Sakura, con suavidad, intenta pasar por debajo. No,no,no…esto no va bien.¡Quieta! No te muevas. Parece que se despierta… Ay no…¿ahora me abraza mas fuerte? y…¿ronronea¿Se puede saber que esta soñando? Tengo que salir de aquí. Un momento, no, no. ¡Así no¡Mierda!

PUM!

Mmmm… ¿Sakura?- Genial nena, no te podías haber dado mayor golpe. Al menos podías haber caído con un poco más de gracia y no con el culo en pompa.

Buenos días Eriol.

¿Te has caído?- Etoo…

Sí…bueno…es que el sofá és algo estrecho.

¿Qué hora es?- Mierda la hora. Lo había olvidado. Dónde esta el maldito reloj…

Ay ¡no! Ya son las siete y media.- Oigo la risa suave de Eriol y le miro. El cabello le cae desordenadamente por la frente. Es la primera vez que le veo así, tan natural. Siempre se viste a la perfección y se peina unas diez veces al día. En realidad es mucho más presumido que la media femenina, y ni que decir de mi. Pero ahora que lo pienso…así…recién levantado…con el cuello de la camisa arrugado y dos o tres botones abiertos…parece más… no se… ¿real?

No te preocupes princesa, nos quedamos dormidos con el uniforme puesto. Solo tenemos que lavar-nos la cara, peinar-nos y hacer-nos un par de tostadas para comer por el camino.- Siempre tan relajado. Con todo bajo control. Me da envidia.

El lavabo esta arriba, al fondo del pasillo. Adelántate tú si te parece y hago las tostadas de mientras.

Me parece bien.- Se acerca a mí. ¿Por qué me pone tan nerviosa? Noto sus manos en mi rostro y sus dedos entrelazados en el cabello. ¿Eso que late tan deprisa es mi corazón? Aparta uno de mis mechones y me sonríe. Creo que me he convertido en malvavisco fundido. Se esta acercando mucho… mucho… Su boca casi roza mi oreja. ¿No va a besarme verdad? Jamás me han besado, es decir… en la mejilla sí… pero en los labios nunca… no porqué no haya tenido la oportunidad, es decir¿quién no ha jugado a la botella alguna vez¿O al conejito de la suerte? Pero nunca me dejé besar en los labios…Espero que no lo haga… ¿O quiero que lo haga¡Dios no puedo pensar!

No tardo princesa. – Y se va…sin más.

Va…vale.- Tiene una espalda tan ancha… ¿Pero que estoy diciendo¡Sakura! Espabila niña. Aún soy una cría… en fin. Voy a hacer las tostadas antes de que se nos haga demasiado tarde.

·············································································································································

Haces cara de cansada….

¿Tú crees? – hombre…estoy lavando los cacharros de anoche y eso nunca me ha gustado… en realidad debo tener cara de fastidio.

¿No has dormido bien?

En realidad si… creo que hacia muchos días que no dormía tantas horas.

Eso es bueno.

Gra…gracias por lo de ayer Eriol.- Noto que me mira con algo de sorpresa, pero luego me sonríe tan cálidamente como siempre.- Creo que debería pedirte disculpas.

¿Por qué no me las pides por el camino? Vamos a llegar tarde si no nos apresuramos.

Eriol coge su maleta y la mía y con un golpe de cabeza me indica que me de prisa. Recojo los cuatro trastos que había en la cocina y las dos tostadas y ambos salimos disparados por la puerta. Hace un día precioso. La verdad es que cada vez hace más calor, aunque aún falta mucho para las vacaciones de verano. He notado que el uniforme cada vez me queda más pegado a la piel, y no sé si es que se me esta quedando pequeño o que el calor me lo pega. Yo diría que es lo primero… porqué yo jamás he sido de las que transpiran demasiado. Quizá este engordando un poquito. Ya me haría falta la verdad, siempre he sido excesivamente delgada.

Buenos días Shaoran.

Hiraguisawa…- ¿He oído Shaoran? Miro sorprendida en dirección a la valla y ¡Sí¡Ahí esta¿Qué hace Shao aquí? Esta tan guapo…

¿Shaoran¿Qué haces aquí en la puerta?- Tiene una expresión mas ceñuda de lo normal. ¿Le habrá pasado algo con Rika? Pero…¡¿en que diablos estoy pensando?! Mejor si ha roto con ella y no la vuelve a ver. Si, de seguro esa niña ya se ha cansado y ahora quiere otro fruto para morder.

Pues pensaba acompañarte al instituto pero veo que ya lo hace otro por mi. ¿Te has levantado muy temprano para venir a buscar-la no Hiraguisawa?

Llámame Eriol. Y no… en realidad me he despertado hace solo unos minutos y con un poco de dolor de cuello. No es demasiado cómodo tu sofá Saku.- Tenia que saltar la liebre. ¿Es que no puede ser más discreto?

¡¿Has dormido en el sofá de Sakura?!- Tierra trágame…

Pues no hace falta gritar por eso, pero sí. Nos quedamos dormidos viendo una peli. Sakura estaba algo cansada y se quedo encantadoramente acurrucada entre mis brazos. ¿A ti no te duele nada Saku? Estaba algo estrecho y…

¡NO! A mi no. Llegamos algo tarde. ¿Vamos tirando?

Oh si, claro. ¿Vienes con nosotros Shaoran?

Vamos en la misma dirección ¿no?- Vale…Shao esta muy enfadado… ¿Pero y a él que le importa si Eriol se ha quedado en mi casa? Que se enfade si así lo quiere. A mí me da igual.- No tienes buena cara Sakura.

¿Eh?

Yo le he dicho lo mismo. Por eso le preguntaba si había dormido bien.- ¿De que van estos dos? Shaoran le esta lanzado miradas asesinas. Y no solo a él. A mi también. ¿Qué se ha creído¿Qué puede controlar mi vida? Ya no es mi Shaoran…eso sin duda. Él lo ha querido así. Pues ahora verá.

En absoluto. Ya te he comentado antes que hacia tiempo que no dormía tanto. Creo que eres tú más cómodo que mi cama Eriol.- Veo su rostro sorprendido pero dura solo un segundo, creo que pilla el juego mejor que yo. Shaoran sin embargo está con la boca tan abierta que casi toca el suelo.

¿Sí? Me das una alegría. Jamás había dormido con nadie.

¿No? Que raro. Sakura y yo nos quedábamos dormidos muchas veces en su cama después de leer algún comic o de jugar a la consola. ¿Es que nunca has tenido un mejor amigo?- ¿he notado algo de sarcasmo en su voz?

La verdad es que si… pero no dormía abrazado a él como comprenderás. Resulta más agradable tener a una mujer entre tus brazos que a un tío sudoroso. ¿no crees?- No me gusta por donde van los tiros…¿Tenía que decir que nos quedamos dormidos abrazados?

Chicos… ¿no creéis que hace un día precioso?

Tengo alergia ¿recuerdas?- Es verdad… la primavera y Shao jamás se han llevado demasiado bien. El polen le da alergia y además también es alérgico a las abejas. Y creo… que los helados tampoco son de su gusto.

Claro que lo recuerdo. Siempre me he reído de ti en esta época. ¿Sabes Eriol? Shaoran tiene una forma de estornudar muy divertida. Se tapa la bocota pero no es capaz de reprimir el sonido. Se oye a kilómetros de distancia y ¡ah¡No me pegues en la cabeza!

No decías más que tonterías. – Me sobo la cabeza enfadada. Siempre hace lo mismo. Una no puede criticarle a gusto ni una sola vez.- Además mi forma de estornudar no es peor que tu forma de reír. Pareces una cacatúa escandalosa.

En eso tiene algo de razón Saku…

¡Ya callaos los dos! Mi risa no es de cacatúa.

Bueno… ¿de mono?- yo le mato

Mira Shaoran eso de allí no es tu universidad. Si mira… pone "centro especial psiquiátrico; especializados en estornudos compulsivos que te hacen parecer aún más idiota"

Sakura…tus bromas y críticas jamás han tenido gracia.

Es que no las oyes porqué estas demasiado ocupado intentando disimular tus alergias.- Este chico me saca de quicio. Cuando quiere es que… de verdad…no puedo con él.

Pues Rika dice que es un toque especial de mi personalidad. Me dio un ataque brutal en clase y le parecí mono y todo.- Touche.

¿Quién es Rika? – Miro a Eriol sorprendida y con una gota en mi frente. Este chico es un crack disimulando. Le conté hasta el más mínimo detalle sobre Rika anoche y míralo ahora. Su rostro no solo parece sorprendido sino que además se divisa la curiosidad. ¿Y yo soy la actriz aquí?

¿Eh?... es… es… mi… mi novia.- Eso me ha dolido. Ya lo sabia, pero duele cada vez más… sobretodo cuando ya no es algo entre él y yo. Ahora lo sabe también Eriol… no le importa decirlo en voz bien alta. Claro…con lo guapa que es quien no estaría orgulloso.

¿Tienes novia?

Si…- ¿Y ahora por que se pone rojo? Será idiota el muy…

¡No me lo puedo creer¡Siempre pensé que te gustaba Sakura! – le he dado tal tortazo que dudo que se le pase por la cabeza decir una palabra más.- ¡Eh¡Eso duele!

No me digas…- Shaoran nos mira sorprendido.

Hablo en serio. Es decir…os criasteis juntos ¿no? Siempre habéis sido como uña y carne. Creí que… bueno…siempre hay un vínculo especial entre este tipo de amistades. Al menos uno de los amigos se enamora del otro. Así que sino esta enamorado Shaoran de ti… ¿Estas enamorada tú de él Sakura?- Me atraganto con la tostada.

¿Qué?- Noto la mirada de Shaoran en mí. Esta muy serio. ¿por qué? Creo que tengo la cara en todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles.- Eriol no tiene gracia ¿sabes? No todos los amigos de infancia se enamoran. Creo…creo que lees demasiadas novelas… si…eso.

Pues puede ser. Pero entonces… si Shaoran no esta enamorado de ti… ni tú de él… ¿Eso me deja carta blanca a mí?- He dicho que tenia todas las tonalidades de rojo en el rostro¡Ahora también tengo las moradas!

¡Deja de decir tonterías Eriol! No tiene gracia.

¿Por qué¿No crees que soy guapo? Además… soy un chico muy dulce y bueno cuando me dejan. ¿No lo notaste anoche?

Eres…eres… ¡no juegues con eso¿vale? A saber lo que debe estar pensando Shaoran. ¿Shao? Pero…¿Dónde?- Giro la cabeza de un lado a otro buscándole y al fin le veo unos metros mas alejado. Ya hemos llegado al instituto y por lo tanto a su universidad. Pero…podría haberse despedido ¿no? La verdad es que des de que entró a la universidad y conoció a Rika se ha vuelto otro. Eso me entristece muchísimo. ¿Dónde se han ido aquellos años en que no nos separábamos ni para ir al baño? Además…creo que vuelve a estar molesto.

Sakura… no quiero sacarte de tu ensismamiento pero… ha tocado la campana.

¡¿Qué?!

·············································································································································

**Instituto de Tomoeda; Clase C**

No me lo puedo creer. Hoy tengo el día ocupadísimo y no puedo permitirme el castigo. Además, es injusto. Sólo hemos llegado tres minutos tarde. ¡Tres! Son unos…

Calmate Sakura, podemos limpiar el laboratorio al mediodía si quieres. El profe no ha especificado a que hora teníamos que hacerlo. He mirado los horarios y nadie tiene clase de Química después de comer.

Pero es que el lunes hay examen de inglés, y quería repasar contigo.

Bueno… el sábado no tengo nada que hacer. Si quieres te vienes a casa y estudiamos.

¿En serio? En ese caso… me parece bien. – Insisto, siempre tiene soluciones para todo.- Por cierto ¿donde esta Tomoyo?

Creo que es esa chica del fondo del aula que esta rodeada de compañeros de clase.

Ah…sí…es muy popular. ¿Sabes si esta enfadada conmigo? Ayer me fui un poco enojada y la trate muy fríamente.

No te preocupes, Tomoyo te quiere mucho y es demasiado dulce y buena como para guardar rencor a alguien.

No lo creo. Ayer me dijo que eras un animal vestido de chico diez y que no quería saber más de ti.- Veo la cara de Eriol y no puedo evitar reírme. Eso le ha caído como balde de agua fría.

¿Eso te dijo?

Pues sí, no se que le has hecho pero no le gustó. Tomoyo no es así normalmente. Es muy dulce con todo el mundo y jamás dice ni hace nada que pueda molestar a los demás. Creo que es la primera vez que habla mal de alguien, y mucho menos de un chico. - La verdad es que es muy extraño. No hice mucho caso de lo que me decía porqué ya tenía yo suficientes problemas en la cabeza, pero… ahora que estoy más tranquila creo que realmente Tomy siente algo por Eriol. ¿Sino por qué iba a insultarlo? Siempre le han dejado indiferente los chicos…en cambio sea lo que sea que le dijo o le hizo Eriol le ha afectado y eso… sólo puede significar que le importa.

No se como tomarme eso…

Yo me lo tomaría bien. Tomoyo trata con mucho cariño a todos los chicos, pero tiene un trato exactamente igual con todos. Siempre sonríe pero no es una sonrisa de verdad. En cambio contigo es más natural, más ella misma. Si sonríe lo hace sinceramente y si se enfada… bueno…siempre han dicho que quien se pelea se desea.- Eriol me mira sorprendido y luego sonríe pícaramente.

Vaya…¿crees que entonces le gusto?

¿Eh? No…bueno….¡yo que sé! Sólo me baso en lo que creo… y bueno…

Eres más avispada de lo que aparentas Sakura.

¿Yo? Para nada…es solo que conozco a Tomoyo desde que éramos unas niñas y… bueno… me resulta raro que te haya cogido confianza. Ni a Shaoran lo trata tan a regañadientes como a ti. Aunque al principio creí que os llevabais bien.

Sí…al principio sí. Pero pasaron cosas…- Le miro dubitativa. ¿Cosas?

¿Qué cosas?

Oh… nada importante. Mira ahí esta la maestra.

Me pregunto que habrá pasado entre esos dos. Tengo que hablar con Tomoyo para que me explique. Ahí esta otra vez la borde de historia. En lo que va de curso ha cogido ya a 5 alumnos y los ha puesto en ridículo. ¿Es que se cree que nos hemos leído todo el libro o qué? Shaoran me dijo que ponía los exámenes fáciles... espero que sea verdad… Ahora que lo pienso…¿Por qué se habrá ido Shaoran sin despedirse¿Estará triste por algo? Al fin y al cabo vino a buscarme…quizá quería hablar conmigo de algo. Esta noche cuando salga de teatro lo invitaré a cenar a casa. Sé que me he prometido a mi misma olvidarle, y que mientras lo vea seguido no podré hacerlo pero…es mi mejor amigo a pesar de todo y aunque haya cambiado tanto, yo le quiero igual. Si hay algo que pueda hacer yo intentaré que así sea. No me importa que este con Rika y que por eso mi ánimo este por los suelos. Eriol se portó muy dulce ayer noche y me dijo muchas verdades. Tengo que crecer sin él ahora. Siempre he tenido el apoyo de Shaoran y criarme con él no ha despertado precisamente mi lado femenino. Quizá sea el momento de salir más con chicas y hacer buenas amigas. Además…tengo a Eriol. Y por supuesto a Tomoyo. Sí…no pienso hundirme en mi tristeza. Gracias al apoyo de Eriol ahora puedo pensar con claridad y… quién sabe…quizá en un tiempo… pueda enamorarme de alguien que sea para mí. La verdad es que ahora que le miro bien Eriol se parece mucho a Tomoyo. Trata a todas las chicas cordialmente. Es dulce y amable con ellas, pero nunca intima con ninguna. Bueno… conmigo es diferente pero… solo porque por alguna razón al sentarme justo detrás de él se ha relacionado más conmigo y… quizá porqué me vio triste y tiene un instinto protector sumamente desarrollado. Me pregunto si tenía alguna novia en Inglaterra. Seguro que sí. Es muy dulce y muy apuesto, aunque es muy reservado. Ahora que lo pienso nunca me cuenta cosas de él... supe lo de su hermana casi por casualidad. Aún no he visto su casa ni sé como son sus padres. Miro al frente y veo su espalda. Esta atento a la clase. Si, Eriol es muy aplicado. Igual que Tomoyo. Ahora la miro a ella. Unas mesas más abajo. También esta atenta a la clase. Espero que no se haya enfadado conmigo… Aunque no creo. Tomy es demasiado buena para tenérmelo en cuenta. Es tan guapa… que suerte tiene. Sólo de entrar a la clase el ambiente ya cambia. Todos la miran a ella, todos quieren hablar con ella. Es la más popular. Yo sin embargo en el instituto no he hecho muchos amigos. ¡En la primaria tenía muchísimos! Supongo que entonces era diferente… ahora me siento más alejada de la clase. Pero no me preocupa. Tengo a Tomy y a Eriol. Y… bueno… el curso no hace mucho que empezó…aún tengo mucho tiempo de relacionarme con los compañeros.

Señorita Kinomoto, puede leer el artículo?

¿Eh?... el articulo…si…esto…

Si tuviera el libro abierto por la pagina que he dicho antes quizá sabría de que articulo le hablo.

Yo… lo siento.

Y su expediente también lo siente señorita Kinomoto pues tiene otro negativo más. Señorita Yoshisumi, si es tan amable.

Maldita sea, así no voy a hacer amigos ni de coña. Bien parece que estoy gafada. Toda la clase piensa que soy una tonta impuntual, despistada y hortera. No tengo remedio.

·············································································································································

**Instituto de Tomoeda; Laboratorio de química **

Parece que tienes unos días malos ¿eh Sakura?

Tomoyo¿Qué haces en el laboratorio? A ti no te han castigado ¿no?

No… pero creí que necesitarían ayuda. He visto en el panel que les tocaba química a los idiotas de la clase B y eso no es algo bueno precisamente.

¡La verdad es que son unos guarros¿Has visto la de probetas que han utilizado? No han limpiado ni una. No tengo ni idea de que han estado haciendo en clase pero desde luego no era lo que les decía el profesor. Creo que en una hay barro. ¿De donde han sacado barro en esta clase?

Jajaja. Sakura… estamos en el instituto. Reza para que en verdad sea barro y no otra cosa.- Miro la probeta completamente asqueada.

Eso… dime más Tomoyo para que pueda vomitar a gusto.

Míratelo así, no tendrás tiempo de comer así que no importa que tengas nauseas.

Que consuelo…- Tomoyo se acerca a mi lado y coge unos guantes de la repisa.

No hace falta Tomoyo. Eriol también esta castigado y entre los dos acabaremos a tiempo.

No me importa ayudar Sakura. Total, hace mucho que no estamos a la hora de comer juntas. ¿no?

Si… es verdad.- Agacho la cabeza y sigo limpiando aquella sustancia marrón tan viscosa. Miro a Tomoyo de reojo. Esta tan relajada como siempre. No me extraña que los chicos pierdan la cabeza por ella. Incluso con esos guantes de amarillo chillón se la ve elegante y pausada. Su negra melena cae por la espalda de una manera exquisita y su expresión tan calmada desprende un profundo bien estar. – Siento mucho lo de ayer Tomoyo.- Ella levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa.

No pasa nada Sakura, se que algo te inquieta y que ayer estabas muy alterada. Sólo te había visto así una vez.

¿A sí¿Cuando?

Pues en el primer año de primaria. Shaoran se había ido a china todo un mes con su familia y no te había dicho nada. Te pusiste como una mona y no había quien te dijera algo. Estuviste así toda una semana.

¿En serio?

Sí. Me alegro de que esta vez sólo haya sido un día. Supongo que ahora ya estas mejor.

En realidad no. Pero al menos estoy más calmada.

Ya… cuando quieras contármelo estaré allí ¿vale?

Yo… no es que no confíe en ti Tomoyo… es sólo que…

No tienes que explicarme nada Sakura. Sólo entiende que estaré allí cuando me necesites.- La veo sonreír y no puedo evitar sentirme profundamente agradecida.

Gracias Tomoyo.

De nada. Sé que si algún día me pasa algo tú estarás allí Sakura.

¡Claro!- Dejo caer la probeta y me lanzo al cuello de Tomoyo. Ella parece sorprendida pero rápidamente responde el abrazo.- Gracias por ser mi amiga Tomy.

De nada pequeña Sakura.

¡Eh¡Hacia tiempo que no me llamabas así!- Ella sólo sonríe y vuelve a su tarea. – No sé dónde se habrá metido Eriol. Tarda mucho.

De seguro esta ligando con alguna niña atontada en alguno de los pasillos para escaquearse de la limpieza.- La miro sorprendida. Esta no es mi dulce Tomy.

Eriol no es así Tomoyo.- Ella solo sigue con la tarea, aunque con algo más de energía.- Vas a romper el pote si sigues estrujándolo así. ¿Te ha pasado algo con Eriol?

Nada. Simplemente no lo aguanto

Pues no lo entiendo. Creí que te caía bien. Incluso llegué a pensar que te gustaba.- El pote que llevaba en sus manos ha caído al suelo haciéndose mil pedazos.

¿Qué?- Las dos nos quedamos mirando el suelo con los miles de cristales esparcidos.- Ay no…

Tranquila… hay tantos que no se darán ni cuenta. Vamos a por una escoba.

Sí…- Las dos vamos al armario de los trastos y cogemos una escoba y una pala.

No sé que habrá pasado entre ustedes pero…sea lo que sea vale la pena que lo arreglen. Yo creo que Eriol te aprecia mucho y se ve a la legua que tú no le ves como a los demás chicos de clase. No sé si para bien o para mal… pero al menos ya lo ves diferente.

No se de que hablas Sakura… Eriol me resulta indiferente. Sólo que no me gusta como coquetea con todas las chicas si luego las rechaza diciendo que, a pesar de ser hermosas, no siente lo mismo por ellas.

Es que Eriol nació caballero. No lo hace con mala intención. Siente un instinto de protección hacia las chicas.

No lo sé Sakura… creo que te tiene engañada.

No… eso te lo aseguro. Es muy sincero conmigo.- Ella me mira sin comprender y algo enfadada.

Eriol no es de fiar Sakura, en serio.

¿Por qué dices eso?

Sólo lo sé.- Su mirada es decidida pero a la vez triste. Me pregunto si no creerá que entre él y yo hay algo. Al fin y al cabo es lo que piensan todas las de la clase. Eso tampoco ayuda a mi vida social.- Sakura deja que te explique una cosa… el día que tu tocabas en la clase de música…

Ya estoy aquí princesa mía. Siento la tardanza pero me encontré a unas mujercitas de lo más dulces que habían echo galletas en clase y… ¡Ah Tomoyo! Buenas. ¿Has venido a hablar con Sakura?

Des de luego a hablar contigo no. – Esto no va bien. Eriol sonríe pero Tomoyo tiene una aura combatida alrededor de su cuerpo.

Que mal humor tenemos hoy Tomoyo. Pero no te preocupes, Sakura y yo estamos aquí para animarte. ¿Qué te preocupa?

Deja ya la cháchara y haz algo para variar. ¿Sakura me pasas la pala? Esto de aquí ya esta.

Cla…claro.- Si las miradas matasen…Pero Eriol sigue sonriendo. Hay que separar a estos dos al menos un par de minutos o Tomoyo echará chispas- ¿Me ayudas con los cacharros Eriol?

Claro mi princesa.

¡Aish!- Los dos nos giramos hacia Tomoyo.

¿Estas bien?

Me he cortado con un cristal…- Eriol se acerca a ella y se agacha a su lado. Con la suavidad que le caracteriza coge la mano de una sonrojada Tomoyo y la mira atentamente.

Sólo es un rasguño. Deja que te ponga algo de alcohol y una tirita.- Tomoyo aparta la mano bruscamente y le mira desafiante. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Deja, puedo yo sola.

Como quieras linda Tomoyo…- Lo ha dicho en un susurro pero he alcanzado a oírlo. Las palabras le han salido en un tono algo…extraño… no sé como definirlo pero… no era su característica voz suave y apaciguadora

¿Te ayudo Tomy?

No hace falta Sakura. Voy a buscar una tirita a la enfermería. Enseguida vuelvo

No te preocupes. Ya lo acabamos nosotros. Ve tranquila y come un poco.

Os traeré algo de la cafetería.

¡Vale!- la despido con la mano cariñosamente. Eriol ha vuelto a sus tareas y tátara rea una canción.

Realmente se cuece algo entre ustedes…- me sonríe con picardía.

Creo que estas echándole demasiada imaginación Sakura.

Ya… seguro…

·············································································································································

**Exteriores del Instituto Tomoeda y Universidad de Tomoeda **

¡Shaoran!- No hace falta que me gire. Conozco esa voz odiosa como si tuviera años de oírla. Maldita sea. ¿Qué quiere este ahora?

¿Quién es Shao?

Un compañero de clase de Sakura.- Rika me mira algo sorprendida pero luego coge mi brazo con más fuerza y me sonríe. ¿Es que no puedo dejar de ponerme rojo cada vez que hace eso?

¡Eh Li!- Si, si, ya te oí. ¿Es que no puedo estar relajado un rato que siempre tiene que estar este parásito en medio?

¿Qué pasa Hiraguisawa?

Ya te dije que me llamases Eriol.- Mis cejas no podrían estar más juntas. Que se ha creído ese imbecil?- Oh, pero veo que estas con una preciosa dama. Buenas tardes.

Ho..Hola…- ¿Rika se ha puesto roja? Yo lo mato…

¿Qué quieres?

Sólo estoy buscando a Sakura. Sé que tiene clase de Atletismo pero no se en que grupo esta. Pensé que tú lo sabrías.

Esta en el A. – Veo sorpresa en sus ojos. En atletismo, al igual que en todos los grupos de actividades en el instituto, hay tres grupos; el C, que es el de los que empiezan o son realmente malos, el B, que es el nivel medio y básicamente en el que hay más gente, y el A, que es el equipo que representa a la escuela en las competiciones. El grupo A es por lo tanto el de mayor nivel. - ¿Qué pasa¿No sabias que Sakura es la líder del grupo A?

Pues la verdad no. ¿Líder dices? Que calladito se lo tenía…con lo patosa que es para otras cosas…

¿Kinomoto hace atletismo?- La voz de Rika logra calmar un poco mis ganas de partirle la cara al tipo por decir que Sakura es patosa. Aunque la verdad es que sí que lo es.

Sí… desde muy pequeña.

¡Vaya!- la veo sonreír y me derrito. ¿Por qué causará esta sensación en mí?- Yo siempre he querido hacer atletismo. Pero se me daba muy mal…

Pues vamos a verla si quieres. Te presentaré a unas cuantas amigas para que las conozcas.

¿En serio?

Claro, vamos.

¡Eso! Todos a ver a Saku.- Es que le parto la cara. ¿Quién le ha invitado?- Por cierto Shaoran… aún no me has dicho el nombre de tu preciosa acompañante. – Cómo vuelva a llamarla preciosa se queda sin dientes.

Me llamo Rika Sasaki, soy la novia de Shaoran.- ¿ha dicho novia¿Se presenta como mi novia? Tengo la sangre subida a la cabeza. Eriol toma la mano de Rika y le da un beso para total cabreo mío.

Encantado de conocerte linda.

Vamos de una vez o nos lo perderemos. – Capullo, capullo, capullo!

Me repatea tener a este pringado siempre enganchado. ¿Es que se ha propuesto amargarme la vida? Que le he hecho yo ¿eh? Primero me roba a Sakura, luego me la cambia y ahora coquetea con mi novia. Este tipo no aprecia su vida. Te juro que si me lo ponen un día delante sin testigos le hago una cara nueva.

Bang!

¿Eso que se ha oído es la salida? Si… allí van las corredoras. ¿Salto de vallas? Vaya… tendremos espectáculo... Sakura es un as en eso. Pero no la veo…debe estar esperando turno.

Vaya ¡como saltan!- Rika esta emocionadísima. Ha corrido hasta la verja y las mira sonriente.- Kinomoto esta en la línea de salida.

Es verdad.- Lleva aquellos pantaloncitos cortos típicos de atletismo. Siempre me reía de ella cuando los llevaba porqué sus piernas parecían dos palos a punto de romperse. Pero ahora parece que ya no esta tan delgada… ¿será por hacer tanto ejercicio o porqué esta ganando unos quilitos?

Esta súper mona con ese traje. ¡Kawai!

¡Tomoyo!- la que faltaba para el duro. Aquí tenemos a Tomoyo con su inseparable cámara. Hacia tiempo que no la veía con ella.- ¿No tienes clase de canto Tomoyo?

Sí… pero también soy miembro de la revista del instituto y vamos a hacer un artículo sobre las actividades extraescolares. Nos han dado un permiso especial para saltarnos hoy los entrenamientos y algunas clases.

¿Por eso no tengo yo entrenamiento hoy?- Claro…Eriol también debe hacer alguna actividad…me pregunto cual será.

Sí… la mayoría de miembros de la revista son del equipo de baloncesto así que les han dado fiesta hoy. ¿No te han citado para entrevista?

Pues la verdad es que el delegado de segundo curso me ha dicho que este en el aula 5 a las cinco y media pero… no sabía para que era y tampoco se lo he preguntado. – Noto a Tomoyo de malas pulgas cuando habla con Eriol. Esta chica me cae mejor por momentos.

Nunca te interesas por nada ¿o qué?- Sí…definitivamente Tomoyo me cae muy bien.

¿Tomoyo te he presentado ya a Rika?

No… no lo has hecho. ¿Es una compañera?

En realidad soy su novia.- Rika… no sé porque… pero creo que has metido la gamba. Eso no le va a gustar a Tomoyo… Me pregunto porqué ese afán de decirle a todos que es mi novia… yo que quería decirlo más adelante…

¡¡¿Qué?!!- Rica ha dado un salto por el grito y yo simplemente puedo dejar una gota caer por mi frente. Eriol sonríe como panoli. – Yo…es decir… ¡lo siento! Sólo me ha sorprendido. Encantada. Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, soy amiga de Shaoran y Sakura.

¿Y mía no?

¡Cállate!- Tomoyo y yo hemos gritado contra Eriol al mismo tiempo. Ese idiota se lo merece.

Veo cierta química por aquí. – A veces tiene unos puntazos esta chica… Rika nos sonríe a los tres y luego devuelve la mirada a la pista.

Bang!

Ahí sale Sakura. Tomoyo ha empezado a hacer fotos como una loca. Rika esta con la boca abierta y Eriol… Eriol tiene una cara absurdamente fascinada que me molesta… ¿Por qué tiene que mirarla así? Vuelvo mi mirada a la pista. La verdad es que con esa cara absolutamente tan decidida y concentrada da gusto verla. Parece otra. Sakura es despistada, bobalicona, infantil y marimacho, pero cuando empieza a correr le cambia la mirada. Siempre me quedaba impresionado en los entrenamientos. Yo hacia fútbol y el campo esta justo al lado. Así que siempre la veía correr, saltar las vallas, el potro… y siempre estaba con esa cara decidida, feliz y radiante. Ahora que la veo de nuevo…aún me parece más radiante. Claro que quizá es por las lentillas. Antes llevaba las gafas puestas incluso para correr. Creo que se las ataba con una cinta o que se yo. Yamasaki se partía de risa por eso. Recuerdo que se ganó un buen par de tortas de Chiaru por ello.

Sakura es la mejor. Les lleva al menos dos vallas de ventaja a las demás. Este artículo será la monda.

¿Piensas mencionarla?- Esta tomoyo…

¿Mencionarla? Sakura ocupará la portada. Estoy segura de que este sábado ganará el campeonato de institutos y no me lo podrán negar.

¿Hay un campeonato de atletismo este sábado?- Noto la voz de Rika algo emocionada. Sakura ya me lo había mencionado, aunque no sabía que día era. ¿Por qué no le pregunté? Normalmente iba a estas competiciones, claro que siempre competían en equipo y parecían más animadoras que atletas. Bueno… puedo decirle para ir. Sakura de seguro nos hace entrar y nos consigue unos buenos sitios para Rika y para mí.

Si, y Sakura es la única representante del instituto. ¡Mira! Ya llega a la meta. ¡Genial Saku!- Sakura se para y apoya sus manos en las rodillas mientras resopla cansada pero en cuanto recupera un poco las fuerzas levanta la cabeza y nos saluda con una sonrisa. Veo que habla con el entrenador y viene con nosotros.

¡Hola chicos¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?

¿Qué más que adorarte Sakura?- se pone roja cual tomate, como siempre hace cuando Tomoyo le dice algún cumplido.- Eres súper rápida Sakura y con esas piernas tan largas das unos saltos de infarto. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan morena Sakura¡Que envidia!. Y mira que envidia de piernas. Con tanto ejercicio las tienes súper fuertes y torneadas.

No es para tanto…yo las veo tan larguiruchas como siempre- es divertido ver a Sakura tan avergonzada.- ¿no tenéis actividades?

Han cancelado las mías y Tomoyo esta haciendo fotos para un articulo de la revista.

Ah…

Oye Saku¿podrías sacarnos entradas para el campeonato del sábado?- Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con Eriol.

¿Eh¿Queréis venir?

¡Claro! Te lo tenías muy calladito princesa. No me habías dicho ni una palabra. ¿No se supone que te venías a mi casa el sábado?

Sí… pero es que el campeonato es en la mañana, y tu y yo habíamos quedado en la tarde.- ¿Otra vez han quedado?- Pero ningún problema. Tengo seis entradas para regalar en primera fila. ¿Cuantos queréis ir?

Pues Shaoran, Tomoyo, y creo que Sasaki esta realmente interesada en ir. Al parecer le gusta mucho el atletismo. Y yo también por supuesto. Así que son cuatro.

Sabes contar… ¿Quieres que invitemos a alguien más Saku?

En realidad no Tomy, las otras dos ya están ocupadas. Viene un amigo mío y se trae a un compañero.- ¿Un amigo¿Quién¿Es que ya no sé nada de ella o que?

¿Un amigo¿Alguien de clase?

No…va a otro instituto. Lo conocí… bueno… lo conocí en una cafetería. Es muy buen chico, ya os lo presentaré.

Vaya… últimamente no paras princesa…

No digas bobadas Eriol.

¿y como se llama el afortunado príncipe?- Maldita sea. ¿Es que este tío no se toma nada en serio¿ Y porqué se sonroja Saku?

Es Tsutomu.- Noto una sonrisa burlesca en los labios de Eriol y Sakura le da un codazo.

Ahhh… Tsutomu…- ¿Eriol sabe quien es¿Y no esta molesto? A ver… que yo me aclare. ¿Le gusta o no le gusta Sakura a este palurdo?- ¿Y con quien viene el casanova?

Tsutomu no es un casanova y no se con quién viene. Supongo que con alguien del parque de atracciones y..- Sakura da un respingo y se tapa la boca para sorpresa de todos. Pero luego sonríe como si nada y mira a Eriol que le sonríe cómplice. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

¿Del parque?

Si…bueno… es que trabaja allí…

¿A sí¿En una cafetería o algo?

En realidad… creo que en el teatro.- Ah…ahora lo entiendo… los demás se miran entre si. Excepto Eriol claro. Ellos no saben que yo lo sé así que disimularé, como si yo no lo supiera.

¡Ah es verdad¡Kinomoto estuviste estupenda el domingo!- Mierda… Rika estaba allí…

¿Eh?- Sakura se ha puesto tremendamente nerviosa. Normalmente intervendría y desviaría el tema pero… me interesa ver como reacciona. Ya que no me lo ha contado, que se explique ella solita.- No te entiendo Sasaki.

¡Si mujer¡En la obra! Shaoran y yo te reconocimos. Nos hiciste reír a carcajada batiente chica. Eres muy buena haciendo monerías. Claro que ahora ya he comprobado porqué. Se te da muy bien el atletismo. – Veo a Sakura que me mira confusa y asustada. Luego cambia esa mirada por una dolida.

¿De que estáis hablando¿Qué obra?- Veo que Tomoyo realmente tampoco sabia nada. Rika parece confusa.

La del parque. Sakura estuvo estupenda. ¿No fuiste a verla? – Tomoyo mira a Sakura y esta a Eriol. Finalmente da un suspiro y se frota la cabeza.

Tomoyo no sabia que actuaba en una obra. En realidad no se lo había dicho a nadie Sasaki.

¡Ai va perdona! Creí que…bueno… como Eriol si estaba… lo siento.

No, no. No pasa nada. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga. Se lo iba a decir en unos días.- Si, si. Seguro.

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- No hay ni pizca de enojo en la voz de Tomoyo, sino más bien todo lo contrario. Una gran sonrisa llena su rostro. Es tan dulce y buena cuando se habla de Saku.

Por qué sabía que te preocuparías. Sabes que estoy muy liada en clase y con atletismo, una vez te dije que quería trabajar y me sermoneaste durante una hora. No quería que te preocuparas por mí… sólo eso…

¿Lo sabe tu hermano?

Claro que no. Me mataría.

Y yo también lo haré por mentirosa.- Quería sonar a regañina pero le ha salido tan dulce que parece más un cumplido. Tomoyo la abraza con cariño y Sakura sonríe.- Tonta…me hubiera gustado saberlo antes… pero…¡AHORA QUE LO SÉ PIENSO VENIR A VERTE ESTE DOMINGO! Genial, el sábado te grabaré en la competición y el domingo en la obra… que pasada… por cierto¿tenéis a alguien que os diseñe la ropa? Claro… que tonta…allí son muy profesionales… pero ¿cómo lo has conseguido? Es decir…se que tu eres muy buena actriz pero… es un teatro muy famoso y…

Tomoyo, Tomoyo, relájate mujer. Estoy seguro de que Sakura te lo contará con detalle luego.- La mirada de Daidouji ha sido tan fría que me ha helado hasta a mí. Me encanta esto. Creo que voy a aliarme en miradas asesinas contra este bastardo. – Creo que te llama el entrenador princesa.

¡Ay si! Mañana a las 10 en la puerta B del pabellón de Tsukimine. Les doy allí la entrada. ¿Vale? Hasta luego chicos. – Y allí va. Corriendo de nuevo. Es pura energía. Pero me ha mirado con tristeza al irse… me pregunto porqué.

Creo que he metido la pata antes. ¿Crees que se habrá molestado conmigo Kinomoto?

Para nada. Sakura es la persona más buena que puedas conocer. Sabe que no lo has hecho con mala intención sino que ha sido sin querer.

Ya… claro.- Así es Sakura. Tan buena chica como siempre. Creo que es incapaz de odiar a nadie. Bueno… creo que con su hermano si que se enfada de vez en cuando… pero siempre se le pasa. Si yo viviera con un baka como su hermano ya lo habría matado.- ¿Shaoran?

¿Eh?

Decía que ya nos vamos.

¡Sí! Claro… perdona.

No pasa nada. Estas un poco espeso hoy cariño.- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿Cariño?????!!!! Hay que me da…

·············································································································································

**En la vuelta a casa**

¿Entonces tu sabias lo de Saku?

Sí.- Veo la mirada de Tomoyo algo apagada y sonrío para mí. Realmente se ve a la legua que quiere mucho a Sakura. Muestra de ello es esa mirada triste al pensar que no se lo comentó a ella y a mí sí. Otra aún más evidente es el hecho que ha venido a hablar conmigo cuando desde el día en que la besé no me había dirigido otra palabra que no fuera un insulto.- Bueno…en realidad no me lo dijo.

¿Cómo? – Es una chica realmente hermosa. No me extraña que medio instituto este loco por ella. Tiene una extraña aura a su alrededor, suave y cálida. Es elegante y carismática. Parece al menos cinco años mayor que los demás. Y así… con ese rostro de preocupación…aún parece más bella.

¿Te acuerdas del día que fuimos al parque de atracciones los cuatro? – ella asiente con la cabeza.- Pues en los asientos había unos panfletos de publicidad y abajo, en letra pequeña, había un anuncio para que se apuntara gente interesada en el mundo del teatro. Así que al terminar la obra Sakura me arrastró tras el escenario y pidió información. La verdad es que le resultó muy fácil entrar…

Ahora entiendo porqué tardaron tanto.- Tomoyo me sonríe cariñosamente para mi absoluta sorpresa. Luego parece darse cuenta y gira el rostro avergonzada.- No entiendo por qué no nos lo dijo.

Estaba preocupada por vuestra reacción. Dice que tanto tú como Shaoran sois muy protectores con ella.- Otra sonrisa cariñosa. Cuando se habla de Sakura su rostro cambia.

Esa tal Sasaki no me acaba de parecer agua clara. Creo que ha dicho lo del teatro a sabiendas de que nosotros no lo sabíamos.

¿Por qué piensas eso?

Por una cosa que se le ha escapado. No ha dicho que fueran a verla expresamente sino que ella y Shaoran la reconocieron. Eso significa que Shaoran no sabía lo de Sakura hasta entonces y ella lo sabe. También sabe que Shao es su mejor amigo y que si no se lo ha dicho a él era muy posible que a nosotros tampoco. Pero como tú estabas en la representación, era lógica que lo sabias, así que sólo quedaba yo. Estoy segura que ha visto que Saku es mi mejor amiga por el trato que tenemos y ha querido meter cizaña para que me enfadara con ella.

Eres muy observadora Tomoyo. Pero no sé si realmente ha ido con mala intención.

Yo creo que sí. Sakura es la mejor amiga de Shao, y eso en ojos femeninos se considera una rival. Además no he visto bondad en sus ojos, sino más bien falsa dulzura. No dudo que este enamorada de Shao…y que a él no quiere hacerle daño ni de broma… pero… simplemente me sorprende… siempre pensé…que él se enamoraría de Sakura… y ahora resulta que tiene novia… Por eso Saku estaba tan triste…

¿La quieres mucho verdad?

Sí… nos criamos juntas. Y en realidad es algo así como mi prima. Mi madre y ella lo eran. ¿Te ha contado Sakura lo de sus padres?

Sí.

La señora Kinomoto era hermosa. Yo creo que en poco tiempo Sakura se verá igual de guapa que ella.

De eso no me cabe la menor duda.- Noto su mirada confusa y no puedo evitar sentir ganas de jugar con ella un rato.- Creo que en unos meses estará igualada contigo linda Tomoyo. Quién sabe...quizá te robe algún admirador. Pero…lo tendrá difícil.

No pienso volver a caer en tu juego Hiraguisawa.

Eriol querida, Eriol.

Como sea. – Es tan divertido provocar a esta chica.

No estaba jugando. Sólo opinaba sobre la belleza femenina. No me negarás que es el motivo principal de tu popularidad.- Ella me mira amenazadoramente.- No me cabe duda de que eres una muchacha inteligente y dulce pero eso no mueve masas, en cambio tú sonrisa…

Supongo que en tu caso se podría decir lo mismo. Dudo que ninguna chica se interesara por ti si vieran lo estúpidamente casanova que eres.- Dios, esta muchacha escupe veneno.

No me considero un casanova. Más bien soy caballero. Hoy en día no se aprecia a las mujeres como antes.

¿Por eso vas lanzando cosas como "linda Tomoyo" o "princesa"?

Princesa sólo se lo digo a Sakura.

¿Por qué?

Por qué es mi princesa. – Noto su mirada huraña.- ¿Acaso estas celosa¿Quieres que te llame a ti también princesa?

Ni se te ocurra.

No lo hubiera echo tranquila. Pero si quieres puedo llamarte preciosa. ¿Te gustaría?

No.- Fría… si señor…cuando quiere esta muchacha puede ser muy fría.- Creo que ya llevo cinco minutos de más hablando contigo.

Pero si no llevamos ni tres mujer

Por eso lo digo. – La veo alejarse y sonrío para mis adentros. Realmente quiero conocer más a esta chica.

¡Tomoyo!

¡Que me dejes!

¡Nos vemos mañana preciosa!- No he visto su cara pero sólo con imaginármela ya me río de ella. Una chica fascinante…si señor…

·············································································································································

**Parque de atracciones de Tomoeda; teatro principal**

¡Buenas tardes!

¡Sakura! A ti quería verte niña.- o no…me va a regañar por llegar tarde… Este es el señor Taka. Debe tener unos treinta pocos años. De pelo y ojos castaños. Se ocupa de la distribución de las obras y del reparto creo… Tiene un carácter muy directo y firme. Grita todo el tiempo y escupe saliva a cada momento mientras habla. Pero por lo que me han dicho los demás compañeros es un buen hombre, algo excéntrico i curioso, pero bueno. Nadie lo diría con ese ceño tan fruncido que lleva. Casi parece Shaoran.

Yo… lo siento… es que tenía clase de atletismo y se me ha alargado un poco. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

¿Qué clase ni que puñetas? Niña, tengo tres obras para ti.

¿Cómo?

Lo que oyes. Ya sabes que en principio tú harías solo tres representaciones de una obra los domingos. ¿verdad? Quedamos en hacer sólo una obra ¿no?

Sí…

Pues no. A partir de ahora serás actriz substituta de las protagonistas de nuestras obras.

¿Actriz sustituta?- ¿Es que no puedo tener ni un solo día en este teatro que sea normal?

Así es. Significa que cuando una de nuestras protagonistas se ponga enferma tendrás que ocupar su papel. Ritsuko es nuestra actriz principal para las obras exteriores. Cuando ella esta enferma la sustituye una chica española llamada Ana, creo que es sobrina de Lucas o que se yo. Pero ella se dedica sólo y exclusivamente a sustituir a actores, no tiene una obra propia como tu en el papel de Pitufo… en fin…que últimamente tenemos muchas bajas y con nuestros actores sustitutos no damos al abasto… por eso dejaremos a Ana haciendo sustituciones de otros actores y tu de los principales femeninos.

Creo que no le he entendido demasiado bien señor… ¿Por qué no hace ella los principales y yo los secundarios? Es decir… ¿no tiene ella mucha más experiencia que yo?

A ver niña es simple. Cuando se realiza la obra estrella, en este caso Hotel cinco estrellas, no se realiza ninguna obra más en todo el parque. Pero el resto del tiempo se realizan obras exteriores y en los diferentes salones de forma bastante simultánea. Como tú sólo actúas en Hotel cinco estrellas, puedes cubrir perfectamente cualquier otra obra que se realice los sábados y los domingos. Ana se conoce un montón de papeles de cada una de nuestras obras y puede hacer perfectamente de muchos extras y papeles secundarios, además de que puede estar en el parque las 24 horas del día de lunes a domingo mientras que tú estas estudiando, por eso nos conviene más coger sólo a una persona para el papel protagonista y que ella haga el resto, que no es poco. Además, creo que se te dará muy bien y podrás combinártelo perfectamente con los estudios pues las obras que cubrirás sólo son del fin de semana. ¿Tienes móvil Sakura?

Mo…¿móvil?

Si.

Pues no… mi hermano nunca ha querido que tuviera uno.

¿Tu hermano?

Si…bueno...él es quien se ha ocupado de mí siempre.

¿Y tus padres?

Murieron cuando yo era pequeña.

No lo sabia… lo siento.- doy un gesto de cabeza quitándole importancia. – En fin… pues entonces tendremos que comprarte uno. Lo pondremos a cargo del parque, no es la primera vez…

¿Pero para qué lo necesito?

Si Ritsuko se enferma, o tiene algún imprevisto necesitamos encontrarte rápidamente. Además no dejaste ningún teléfono de contacto para localizarte.

Ya… es que no quiero que me llamen a casa.

Pues mejor motivo aún el tener un teléfono móvil ¿no crees?

Esta bien… ningún problema.

Vale. Aquí tengo las tres obras que interpretarás. – Me las da rápidamente y empieza a andar en dirección al escenario. Yo me quedo embobada mirando los títulos de las obras. La primera es un libreto de unas cien páginas titulado "Sueños de Arabia", sonrío para mí al comprender que esa obra es una de las que se representan en el pequeño salón de la parte norte del parque. Toda esa zona esta decorada al estilo árabe. Tiene preciosas tiendas, atracciones diversas y muchos restaurantes típicos. El siguiente libreto es un poco más delgado y de color negro. "Atraco a mano armada". Sin lugar a dudas esa obra se interpreta en la parte de Manhatan. Una de las atracciones más famosas del parque es la montaña rusa "Underground", que significa "metro" en inglés. Es una atracción realmente enorme con unas bajadas de espanto. Pues bien, esa atracción esta decorada como el metro de Nueva York, y toda la zona que la rodea simula las peligrosas calles de Manhatan, o eso creo. Allí hay un local nocturno con un enorme escenario que por las noches se utiliza de pista de baile, y que deduzco, por el día hace de teatro. Y la última se llama "Romeo y Julieta". Sonrío para mis adentros. ¿Quién no conoce esa obra aún?. Supongo que esa se interpreta en la zona del parque ambientada en Italia pues la obra transcurre en Berona.

¿Vas a quedarte ahí parada mucho tiempo? Sígueme anda.

Voy!- El paso de Taka es apresurado y pronto me veo corriendo por los pasillos del teatro. Finalmente llegamos a los camerinos y él llama a una de las puertas. Pronto se oye la voz de una chica cediéndole el paso. Taka abre la puerta y me indica que pase. Le obedezco y quedo maravillada ante lo que veo. Ante mi se encuentra una muchacha de unos veinte años. Tiene una larga y oscura melena y unos ojos negros como la noche. Me sonríe y yo le sonrío.

Te presento a Ritsuko.

Buenas...buenas tardes.

¿Pero que tenemos aquí Taka?- Su voz es muy dulce y su expresión tremendamente maternal. Me siento algo ridícula al pensar eso de una muchacha que solo debe tener unos cuatro años más que yo. Pero realmente tiene algo que la hace parecer mayor.- ¿Quién es esta muchacha tan mona?

Se llama Sakura. Es la chica de la que te he hablado. ¿Crees que podrás hacer algo?

Por supuesto… ya lo creo.- No entiendo nada de lo que dicen pero no pregunto. Ritsuko se acerca a mi y me levanta la barbilla con sus manos fijando sus ojos en los míos.- Tiene unos ojos realmente hermosos y un pelo muy brillante. Con un par de retoques y algo de maquillaje le quitaremos un poco ese aire de cría. Y… sí…creo que también le arreglaremos el pelo. ¿Puedes quitarte la cola Sakura? Me gustaría verte el cabello suelto un momento.- Rápidamente la obedezco. Ella peina sutilmente mi pelo con sus dedos. – Sí…algo haremos con él. ¿Qué obras hará?

Las tres del sábado.

¿Las tres?

Sí.- Veo que Ritsuko lo mira perpleja y luego dirige su atención hacia mí.- Vaya… creo que le has agradado a Lucas.

El señor Lucas es muy amable conmigo.- Ella me sonríe.

No me cabe la menor duda.

En fin. Llama a Niko y dile que la deje lista hoy mismo.

Ya la he llamado. No tardará mucho.

Perfecto. Sakura, ahora te dejaré con Niko. Ella es una de nuestras asesoras de imagen y atrezzo en las obras. Para hacer estos papeles tienes que parecer un poco más adulta, así que te harán unas pruebas de maquillaje y te cortarán el pelo.

¿Cortarme el pelo? Yo no quiero cortarme el pelo.

Tranquila Sakura, no haremos nada que no te guste. Habla con Niko y os ponéis de acuerdo con la imagen que tienes que dar. Luego estudia los papeles que te diga Ritsuko y la semana que viene interpretarás a nuestra querida Julieta.

¿Cómo? Pero no puedo aprenderme todo el papel en una semana. Tengo exámenes y deberes que hacer.

Pues no duermas. Ritsuko tiene un compromiso con uno de nuestros mayores proveedores y esa noche no podrá actuar. De momento apréndete ese papel y luego ya hablaremos de las otras dos. ¿Esta bien?- Me quedo con la boca abierta mirando el libreto. Es grueso, y he visto la obra lo suficiente como para saber que el texto no es precisamente sencillo. Pero me limito a apretar con fuerza el libreto y asentir con la cabeza. – Perfecto. Hasta luego pues. Ven mañana por la noche Sakura a eso de las nueve y media. Te llevaré a ver la obra para que puedas hacerte una idea de cómo será. El resto de la semana que viene la ensayarás con los encargados del reparto. – Asiento de nuevo.- Por cierto Ritsuko, Yuu también esta invitado a la fiesta así que el papel de Romeo lo interpretará Kenshin.

Me parece perfecto. Tiene la misma edad que Sakura. De seguro quedarán bien juntos. – Vale… esto es una broma. ¿Kenshin¿De todos los actores que hay en este maldito parque tengo que hacer de pareja de Kenshin?- Pero no le hará gracia a Tsutomu.

Él tiene otra obra que hacer más importante que la de Romeo y Julieta. En fin. Os dejo solas que tengo cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Claro don importante, no te retengas por nosotras.- Veo una sonrisa cómplice entre ambos y luego Taka se retira.

Una vez Taka abandona el camerino siento como el aire me abandona y caigo rendida en uno de los taburetes. ¿Tres obras más? No voy a poder con ellas… de verdad que no… Soy una pésima estudiante, tengo un montón de deberes y muchos líos en la cabeza cómo para esto…No voy a poder hacerlo…me tendría que haber negado. Pero hacer de Julieta, en la zona de Italia, de noche… ¿Cómo iba a negarme? Además…es un papel principal. Aunque se me ha venido aún más el mundo abajo cuando me han dicho mi compañero de reparto. Seguro que se lo monta para no parar de meter-se conmigo en los ensayos. Eso si no me pone en ridículo el sábado. Maldita sea. No me imagino con él poniendo caras enamoradas.

¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sí. Perdona.

¿Asustada?

No…es decir…un poco…bueno…sí… mucho.- Ritsuko me sonríe y se sienta a mi lado. Es curioso lo dulce que es la muchacha. Siempre pensé que las chicas protagonistas eran altaneras y orgullosas. Al menos es lo que me decía siempre mi hermano cuando a los diez años le decía que quería ser actriz de películas de acción. Claro que para entonces también decía que yo era un monstruo… en realidad aún me lo dice.

No te preocupes. La semana que viene ensayaremos las dos juntas todos los ratos que podamos. Sé que son pocas horas, pero según me han dicho eres muy buena. – Ahora que la veo de cerca puedo apreciar unas cuantas pecas en su nariz. La hacen ver graciosa.- ¿Sabes Sakura? Siempre he querido tener a una alumna. ¿Te gustaría que te ayudara con tu representación?

¡Claro! Me ayudaría mucho.

Perfecto pues. Llegas tarde Niko.- Una muchacha con el pelo completamente rosa y alborotado esta en el umbral de la puerta. Tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y lleva puestas unas gafas en color amarillo chillón.

Es que se me ha estropeado el coche y he tenido que coger el autobús. ¿tu sabes lo locos que están los conductores en esta ciudad?

Un poco si sé.- Las dos sonríen, Ritsuko con elegancia, Niko con mucho entusiasmo.- Te presento a Sakura Kinomoto.

Encantada peque.- ¿Peque¡Tengo 16 años!- Pero a ver…déjame que te vea… aish no querida, necesitas un buen cambio. Creo que un buen corte te quedaría bien, algo así como a media melena…si...te dejaré dos mechones y flequillo.

Pero es que yo no quiero cortarme el pelo.

No la asustes más Niko. Tranquila Sakura. Niko gusta de bromear. En realidad sólo te haremos unas pruebas de maquillaje y peluquería.

Sí, sí, pero pienso cortarle un poco ese pelo. ¿Has visto que recto lo lleva? Mira… casi parece como si no se lo hubiera escalado en su vida.

Es que nunca lo he hecho. Siempre me lo he cortado recto– Las dos me miran con una gota en la frente.

Bueno… pues hoy será tu primera vez. También puedo hacerte unas mechas que…

No quiero decolorarme o teñirme el pelo. Me gusta mi color.

Jo niña, no me dejas hacer nada.

Y no hace falta Niko, para eso están las pelucas. Venga en serio. Córtale un poco las puntas y listo. Ni se te ocurra hacerle alguna de las tuyas.

Al menos déjame que se lo escale un poco para que le pueda rizar un poco las puntas. Quedarán preciosas con la punta en tirabuzón. Tiene una cara muy inocente, quedará de lo más tierna para el papel de Julieta.

¿Te parece bien Sakura?

Si no me lo corta demasiado…

¡Perfecto!

Niko no te emociones. Si vuelvo aquí y les has cortado más de un dedo te mato.

¿Es que te vas?

Sí… voy a buscar el vestuario.

Ah, perfecto, perfecto. Se verá relinda.

Una gota muy gruesa resbala por mi frente. Realmente en este teatro nada de nada es normal. Sólo espero que esta loca de rosa no me haga alguna trastada en el pelo. En fin… al menos mañana es sábado y no tengo que ir al instituto, podré reservarme la vergüenza de que me vean los compañeros de clase con el pelo azul el lunes.

·············································································································································

**Puerta B del pabellón de Tsukimine; 10 de la mañana**

Hay mucha gente ¿no crees?

La verdad es que sí.- La voz de Tomoyo cada vez es más y más desagradable conmigo. Sonrío alegremente y aparto un mechón de su cabello. Ella da un salto y se libera de mí bruscamente.

¿Se puede saber que haces?

No me he podido resistir. – La cara de susto e indignación que ha puesto es digna de retratar sin duda.

¿Se puede saber porqué no vienen los demás? Estoy harta de ti y siempre me tengo que quedar a solas contigo.

Eres muy arisca ¿lo sabias? Tienes muy mal carácter Tomoyo. Es curioso porqué tienes un rostro muy dulce.

No soy arisca. Eres tú que me resultas insufrible.

No decías eso mientras te besaba.- los colores se le han subido a las mejillas y tiene los puños peligrosamente cerrados con fuerza.

Eres…eres…

¡Tomoyo!- Ahí llega mi salvador. Shaoran Li con su preciosa Rika. Aunque la verdad…la cosa se ponía interesante.- Ya estamos aquí.

Pues ya era hora.

¿Te pasa algo Tomy?

No…nada… es igual.- Shaoran parpadea sorprendido.

Buenos días Rika, puedo llamarte así ¿verdad?

Claro. ¿Puedo llamarte yo Eriol?

Será un placer que lo hagas preciosa.- Si las miradas matasen Shaoran ya lo hubiera echo mil veces. Y anda…la cara de Tomoyo no es para menos. ¿Estará celosa? Pero si hay Eriol para todas.

¿Aún no ha llegado Sakura?

Supongo que estará dentro y que saldrá pronto.

¡Chicos!- Antes la llamas antes se presenta. Pero…

¡Sakura estas preciosa!- Y Tomoyo tiene toda la razón del mundo. Sakura se acerca a nosotros corriendo. Lleva unos tejanos oscuros rotos por las rodillas y una camiseta de manga corta en rosa que le favorece. Pero lo que realmente nos ha sorprendido a todos es el pelo. Ella que siempre lo lleva atado en una cola de caballo, sin flequillo ni nada, sólo con esos dos gruesos mechones que le caen desgreñadamente y mírala ahora. Esta divina. Tiene el pelo completamente suelto. Un flequillo escalado adorna su frente y un par de clips con una flor de Sakura sujetan levemente su cabello detrás de la oreja. Pero lo que hace que parezca mágico son las puntas completamente en forma de tirabuzón que rozan con tanta gracia la parte baja de su espalda.- ¿Has ido a la peluquería?

En realidad no…- Esta roja por la carrera y sonríe con alegría. Se nota que esta feliz. Me pregunto si será por ser la elegida para representar a la escuela o le ha pasado algo bueno. Sea como sea , se la ve radiante.– Me estuvieron haciendo pruebas de maquillaje y vestuario en el teatro. Y la loca de la asesora de imagen se empeñó en cortarme el pelo a media melena. Pero al final la convencí de que si me cortaba el pelo la mataba y no se quedo contenta hasta hacerme esto. ¿Queda bien?

Estas preciosa princesa.- Un sonrojo cubre sus mejillas ante mis palabras y sonrío gustoso. Paso un brazo por sus hombros y le toco la nariz con cariño.- creo que cada vez te pareces más a un cisne.

¿Quieres decir que me esta creciendo el cuello Eriol?- Sonrío feliz por su buen humor. La tarde del jueves se veía tan triste que tenía miedo de que se hundiera en un pozo. Pero veo que es una chica muy fuerte.

Sabes que no Sakura-chan.- Me abraza con alegría sin importarle estar rodeada de todos y me da un beso en la frente para sorpresa mía y evidentemente, de todos los demás.

Eres encantador Eriol. En fin… Aquí tengo sus entradas chicos. Toma Sasaki esta es para ti.

Es diferente que las demás ¿no?

Sí. Esta tiene un pase para bastidores. Hoy vienen dos famosas atletas japonesas para hacer una exhibición y como Eriol dijo que te interesaba el tema he creído que te gustaría acompañarme a conocerlas.

¡Claro que me gustará! Gracias Kinomoto.- Estoy realmente alucinado. Es decir… ¿Rika le quita el hombre de sus sueños y ella la invita a bastidores? Realmente Sakura es la viva imagen de la bondad y la inocencia.

Cuando se entreguen las medallas ves a las puertas que llevan a pista. Yo te esperaré allí e iremos juntas. ¿Vale?

Vale…-

El miedo que tiene Rika es más que palpable. Su mirada se apaga a cada sonrisa de Sakura. Y es que es lógico que esté asustada. Shaoran y Sakura llevan juntos des de antes de tener memoria. Siempre se lo han contado todo y se preocupan mucho el uno por el otro. Sólo hay que mirar una vez los ojos de Li para dar-se cuenta de que daría su vida por ella y de que siempre, siempre, siempre sentirá un profundo cariño por Sakura. Y eso crea en muchísimas ocasiones, el mayor motivo de rotura entre las parejas; Celos. No es de sabio saber que Shaoran siempre acudirá a un llamado de Sakura, que siempre que ella lo necesite estará a su lado dándole su apoyo. Rika verá indudablemente escenas que la incomodarán. Como un jugueteo de cosquillas, o un abrazo, o simplemente una mirada siempre atenta y cómplice entre ellos. Pocas personas soportan esa complicidad entre amigo y amiga. Y algo me dice… que ella no es precisamente de las que entiende esas cosas. Pero de seguro ya se ha dado cuenta, con tan solo una mirada, de los sentimientos de Sakura. ¿Por qué sino la miraría con esa tristeza en su rostro? Como más bella se hace Sakura, más le teme. Cómo más dulce se comporta, menos bien le cae. Por mucho que mi princesa lo intente, ella jamás la apreciara. Siempre será una rival… la mayor. Y la inocente de Saku-chan jamás se dará cuenta.

¡Tsutomu¡Estamos aquí!- La voz de Sakura me saca de mis pensamientos y levanto la vista. El muchacho que hace de Botones en Hotel cinco estrellas se acerca a nosotros sonriente. A su lado, un joven demasiado familiar para casi todos nos mira despectivamente.

Buenos días Sakura. Vaya…veo que Niko hizo un gran trabajo con tu pelo.

Sí…aunque ella insiste en que estaría mejor corto.

Bueno… supongo que también te quedaría bien. Pero me gusta así, te hace parecer aún más dulce.- ¡Este chico no se anda con rodeos! Me gusta. Es un muchacho sincero. Además siempre es un placer ver a Sakura apenada. Tomoyo tiene una gran sonrisa en los labios y Shaoran tiene el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre. ¿Eso que brilla en sus ojos son celos? Que posesivo el chico. ¿No se da cuenta de que a Sakura no le dice nada el muchacho? Rika sólo mira la escena atenta a nuestras reacciones. Es muy despierta la muchacha, más de lo que aparenta. Puede que Tomoyo tuviera toda la razón al pensar que delató a Sakura a propósito con lo del teatro.

No sabía que vendrías con Kenshin, Tsutomu.

¿Te molesta mosquita muerta?

¿A quién llamas mosquita muerta Kensito?- Vaya, ahí va Shao al rescate. Eso no le va a gustar a Rika. Kenshin lo ha mirado con muy mala uva. Esto se pone interesante…

Pero mira quien tenemos aquí… Shaoran Li… No te había reconocido con una chica cogida del brazo. ¿Por fin muestras interés por el género femenino? Llegué a pensar que eras de la otra acera.- Venga, eso, quiero ver a Li furioso. Creo que el espectáculo esta aquí y no en el pabellón.

Al contrario que tú que no llevas ninguna. ¿Que pasa? Te pasaste tanto tiempo tras las faldas de Sakura que no encontraste a ninguna que se le igualara o acaso es algo tan simple como que nadie te soporta?

Yo jamás he ido tras esta estúpida mosquita muerta.

Cómo vuelvas a llamarla mosquita muerta te saco los ojos capullo engreído.- Tsutomu no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar ante esto para total decepción mía. Vamos chaval, defiende a tu Sakura ¿no?

Chicos vale ya. La carrera esta a punto de comenzar y no vale la pena pelearse más por cosas que pasaron hace tiempo. Toma Tsutomu las entradas para la carrera.

Gracias linda. ¿Vamos Ken?

Claro que sí, me muero por ver a la patosa esta corriendo. Cuidado no choques contra una de las vallas y te rompas una pierna. – Shaoran esta con el puño ya casi en alto para total frustración de Rika pero la voz de Sakura lo interrumpe.

Hagamos una cosa Kenshin, si gano esta carrera y me llevo el primer trofeo no vas a decir un solo insulto hacia mí en un año. Es más, vas a cerrar esa boquita tuya y solo la vas a abrir para hablarme sobre el trabajo de lengua, que por cierto, harás conmigo sin rechistar si gano ¿Qué me dices?

No tengo que hacer ningún trato contigo Kinomoto.

¿Es que tienes miedo de que gane?

¿Una patosa como tú? Nunca ganarás…Esta bien, me parece bien, pero ¿que gano yo si pierdes?

No sé… ¿Qué quieres?

Harás tu sola el dichoso trabajo, te insultaré las veces que me de el gusto y la gana y nunca rechistarás. Y por supuesto renunciarás al papel de Julieta este sábado que viene, me importa una mierda si te despiden.

¡¿Harás el papel de Julieta?!- Todos damos un salto ante el grito de Tomoyo. Sakura asiente asustada.- ¡Eso sí que no me lo pierdo! Estarás tan linda… es el papel perfecto para ti. Julieta es dulce e inocente, como tu Saku-chan.- La gota en la frente de todos es más que notoria.

No te emociones Daidouji, dudo que Sakura haga la obra. Para ello tendrá que ganar.

Entonces ya puedo ir preparando la cámara de fotos.

Será en vano. Suerte en la carrera Kinomoto, nos veremos en la enfermería cuando estén curándote las heridas de tu caída.

Te saludo desde el podium Kensito. – Vemos partir a los dos chicos, uno con cara de rabia y el otro de circunstancias.

Esto se ha puesto interesante princesa.

En realidad no, no pienso perder esta carrera así que no estoy para nada preocupada. Disfrutaré viendo como se queda con un palmo de narices- esa mirada de decisión y confianza no la había visto nunca. Esta tan hermosa así que deslumbra. ¿O serán mis ojos? La verdad es que esta chica cada día me sorprende más… es encantadora en miles de sentidos. – En fin chicos, tengo que irme a cambiarme. Nos vemos luego ¿vale?

Claro Sakurita, te haré muchas fotos.

Tomoyo…

Buena suerte Sakura- Es curioso, todos esperábamos que Sakura sonriera ante las palabras de Shaoran y le contestara alegre con un gracias pero simplemente ha asentido seria y ha salido corriendo en dirección al pabellón. Tomoyo la mira partir con tristeza y Shaoran parece sorprendido y decepcionado. En realidad desde que estamos aquí Sakura no le ha dirigido una sola palabra a Shaoran, ni tan siquiera cuando se han discutido con el idiota de Kenshin. Creo que algo molesta a mi princesa, a parte de la nueva novia de Li.

·············································································································································

**Casa de Hiraguisawa; tres de la tarde**

¡Yo tiro primero!

No es justo, ya soy lo bastante mala en este juego como para encima me toque tirar la última.

Vamos Tomoyo, tendrás más suerte en la próxima. Venga chicos, os apuesto una merienda a que gano esta partida.

Esta bien Sakura. Apostado.

Si gano la apuesta serás tú Eriol quien pague mi merienda.

Abusona…- Sonrío a Eriol y tiro al fin los dados.

Un seis! Estoy en racha! A ver… juegan todos. A mirar todos la pantalla. – Estamos todos en casa de Eriol jugando al "seen it". Es un juego de mesa y CD sobre preguntas del mundo del cine. Hay diferentes pruebas, como ver fragmentos de películas y contestar alguna pregunta, o unas fotos de diferentes fragmentos y tener que adivinar de que película son o simplemente preguntas de directores, bandas sonoras, etc. Para mí, que soy una fan del cine, es uno de los mejores juegos que se han inventado.- La se, la se, es Gladiador!

Oh vamos Sakura… falla al menos una… llevamos dos partidas y apenas nos dejas jugar.

Bueno, esta es la última, luego jugamos a lo que ustedes quieran.

Hoy habíamos quedado Eriol y yo para estudiar, pero al terminar la competición decidimos hacer algo todos juntos y Eriol los invitó a venirse. Eso sí, prometiéndome que él y yo nos perderíamos un par de horas para repasar vocabulario, verbos, en fin…todo lo que no sé… que no es poco, de la maldita y odiada asignatura de inglés. Todos nos hemos quedado muy impresionados al ver la casa de Eriol, o mejor dicho, la mansión de Eriol. Aún es más grande que la de Tomoyo, y eso que la señora Daidouji es la directora de una gran cadena de juguetes. Pero lo más curioso es que, a parte de dos mujeres de la limpieza, una cocinera y el jardinero no hay nadie más en esta casa. Eriol nos ha contado que sus padres siempre están muy ocupados en asuntos de negocios y que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo de viaje. Esta casa la construyeron por capricho de su madre, que es japonesa de nacimiento, como segunda residencia. Pero Eriol quiso venir a estudiar un tiempo a Japón y sus padres aceptaron gustosos creyendo que sería bueno. Así pues estamos aún todos alucinados de que Eriol viva en esta enorme mansión completamente solo.

Las normas de la casa de la sidra. ¡Gané!

Oh, no hay derecho…

Kinomoto, eres realmente buena en esto.

Es que soy una autentica viciada del cine. Shaoran y yo íbamos todos los fines de semana a ver los estrenos. Llegamos a ver tres películas en un solo día. Era genial.

Ya veo…- No miro a Shaoran a los ojos a pesar de estar hablando de él con Rika. La verdad es que aún estoy bastante dolida. No se si los demás lo habrán notado pero des de que me enteré de que sabía lo del teatro… que me vio haciendo el papel de pitufo… y… no me comentó nada… ni tan siquiera se preocupó un poco… sé que yo no se lo dije pero… al menos podría haberme dicho ahora que ya nos hablábamos de nuevo, que sabia ya mi secreto en vez de fingir que no se había enterado. Y ni tan siquiera ahora me ha preguntado nada sobre el teatro, ni tan siquiera me ha felicitado por la obra. Supongo que en fondo… él también esta dolido por no habérselo dicho. – Perdona Kinomoto…¿puedo llamarte Sakura?

Oh por supuesto. ¿Y yo Rika?

Claro.- Las dos sonreímos. Es una buena muchacha a pesar de todo, así que supongo que tengo que acostumbrarme y alegrarme por Shaoran.- ¿Y a ti Daidouji¿Te molestaría que te llamase por el nombre de pila?

Por supuesto que no Rika.

Perfecto. Es que como se ve que son todos tan unidos me sentía un poco desplazada llamándolas por sus apellidos.

En realidad no todos somos tan unidos, yo sólo hace unos días que conozco a estas dos lindas señoritas, y a Shaoran me lo presentó Sakura un par de días después.

Vaya… creí que se conocían todos desde hace tiempo. Parecen entenderse tan bien. – Tomo un sorbo de mi limonada mientras sonrío para mis adentros. Tomoyo y Eriol se miran con cara de pocos amigos ante lo dicho por Rika.

No todos…

Pero Sakura y tú si que os conocéis desde muy pequeños ¿No Shaoran?

Si. Somos vecinos desde que yo tenía cuatro años y Saku dos. Sus padres y los míos eran amigos en el instituto y siempre hubo mucha relación entre nosotros. Mi padre murió antes de que yo naciera, así que el señor Fujitaka y su mujer ofrecieron a mi madre comprar dos casitas, una al lado de la otra, para poder ayudarla a cuidar de mis hermanas y yo. Al principio mi madre estaba dudosa, pero al ver que la señora Kinomoto empeoraba cada día más y sabiendo que tarde o temprano la enfermedad acabaría con su vida, decidió que sería buena ayudarse mutuamente. Así pues compramos dos casitas en los exteriores de Tomoeda. Muy poco después la madre de Sakura murió, y al cabo de pocos años el señor Kinomoto tuvo un accidente y también murió.- Shaoran me mira con tristeza al explicar esa parte de la historia. Yo aparto la mirada con una sonrisa triste.- Así que desde entonces mi madre a ayudado en todo lo que ha podido a Toya, el hermano de Sakura, ya que este se negó siempre a que mi madre los acogiera en casa.

Vaya… no lo sabia… yo…

No pasa nada Rika, hace tiempo que esta superado. No hay heridas ya que duelan o sangren, sólo un hermoso recuerdo.- Rika me mira confundida escuchando mis palabras. Le dedico una sonrisa sorprendiéndome a mí misma del cambio de tema.- La verdad es que la señora Li ha sido para mí como una segunda madre, y se podría decir que Shaoran y yo nos hemos criado como hermanos.- Noto la mirada de Eriol.- Nunca hemos estado solos, sino más bien todo lo contrario.- Agacho la cabeza y miles de recuerdos de cuando éramos pequeños acuden a mi mente. El silencio se ha hecho en la sala y me siento apurada.- Oh¿pero que hacemos hablando de estas cosas? Eriol nos debe una merienda.

Claro que sí princesa. Voy a pedirla a la señora Nitta que nos prepare un poco de te con pastas. Al estilo inglés.

Eso, eso.

Hace un día maravilloso, que les parece si comemos fuera. Creo que podríamos dedicar unas horas al tenis.

¿Tienes pista de Tenis?

Si Rika, esta en el jardín trasero. Mi madre es casi una profesional del tenis, sería una ofensa para ella no tener al menos una en la casa. Así que construyó dos.

Que suerte ser hijo de padres adinerados.

No creas no…en ocasiones es todo un fastidio. – Eriol se queda un momento pensativo.- ¿Pero entonces que me dicen¿Salimos a merendar a fuera?

Todos asentimos. Así que seguimos a Eriol por un inmenso pasillo. Mientras vamos andando me voy fijando en las diferentes estancias, al menos he visto ya tres salones de estar distintos, dos despachos y una sala de recreo con mesa de billar, piano y barra americana. Al fin llegamos a una sala toda de mármol de grandes dimensiones. Hay diferentes esculturas y hermosas cortinas. Eriol abre una de las enormes cristaleras que dan a la parte de atrás y todos quedamos maravillados por la visión. Un precioso jardín se extiende alrededor de la casa. Hay flores de todas las formas y colores por doquier y varias fuentes adornadas con querubines, muchachas vestidas con túnicas romanas e incluso Ángeles. Un hermoso sonido llega a mis orejas, esta lleno de pájaros cantando y piando. A la derecha se distingue lo que debe ser una de las pistas y muy cerca de nosotros, casi enganchada a las cristaleras de la sala, hay una hermosa piscina llena de agua muy limpia.

¡Que pasada!

Se oyen los pájaros… debe ser genial despertarse con ese sonido…

Es bonito al principio princesa, luego es un incordio.- le miro sonriente.

¿Qué hace un chico adinerado como tú asistiendo a nuestro colegio?

Mis padres querían que fuera a un privado, pero me negué rotundamente. Estaba arto de internados ingleses y gente presumida y ostentosa. Si fuera por mí hubiera alquilado un pisito más cerca del instituto. Nunca me ha gustado ir de fiesta en fiesta con mis padres, ni asistir a galas de moda o cenas dónde si te quitas la corbata ofendes a los invitados.

Pues yo siempre he querido asistir a una. Debe ser hermoso. ¿Tu vas algunas veces no Tomoyo?

La verdad es que sí. Mi familia es muy conocida y mi madre gusta de costumbres caras y lujosas. Ya sabes que sólo me dejó asistir a la primaria Tomoeda porqué sabia que tú ibas y que tu hermano jamás aceptaría que ella costeara tú educación en una privada.

¿Tú madre también es amiga de los padres de Sakura y Shaoran?

Mi madre era la prima de la señora Kinomoto. Fueron todos juntos al instituto.

Realmente un mundo pequeño el vuestro…

Voy a ordenar nuestra merienda y a por las raquetas. Id tirando si queréis. Al lado de la pista hay una mesa de piedra con sillas y hamacas. Acomodaos sin reparos.

¿Te ayudo Eriol?

No hace falta pequeña, ve con ellos, yo vuelvo en unos minutos. Cuando merendemos dejaremos a esos tres jugando a Tenis y tú y yo estudiaremos un rato. ¿Vale?

Que remedio nos queda…

·············································································································································

**Pista de Tenis; cinco y media de la tarde**

¡Vamos Shao¡Tú puedes! – Oigo la voz de Rika en mis oídos pero la verdad es que ya puede ir animando ya, que por mucho que diga no ganaré nunca a Tomoyo. Es realmente buena. Se nota que la gente con dinero juega siempre a tenis y al golf.

¿Estas cansado Shaoran?

No seas cruel Tomoyo, que yo no juego a esto todos los días.- La chica me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le respondo de igual manera. – En vez de eso ¿que te parece si lo dejamos un rato¿No tienes ganas de jugar tu Rika?

¿Y que me apalice? Ni en broma. Aun tengo un poco de vergüenza.- Vaya que mona ella. Ha estado todo el rato sentada a la sombra mientras yo me peleaba con una profesional del tenis bajo el sol.- ¿Por qué no os sentáis y tomáis un poco de limonada?

Me apunto, pero prefiero te. Esta buenísimo. ¿Lo traerá de Inglaterra?

No lo se Tomoyo pero si que esta delicioso. Al igual que las pastas. Creo que me voy a engordar si sigo comiendo.

Vamos Rika, pero si tienes una figura envidiable.

No más que la tuya Tomoyo. Además me encanta el vestido que llevas. ¿Es de Miss sixty?- Las conversaciones entre chicas realmente me aburren. ¿Es que no saben hablar de otra cosa que no sea ropa, cosméticos o chismes?

¿Saben a dónde han ido esos dos? Hace al menos hora y media que están liados con el examen de inglés ¿no?

Creo que han ido a una de las salas de estar, no lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Por que me estoy aburriendo de lo lindo con su conversación. Como comprenderán jo no sé nada de ropa o de quien tiene mejor cuerpo que quien.- Las dos me miran ceñudas pero se ve a la legua que se aguantan la risa.- Voy a ver si les encuentro y convenzo a Eriol o Sakura para jugar una partida de dobles.

¿No estabas cansado?

Cansado de perder, pero contra Sakura puedo.

Eres un pésimo perdedor Shaoran. – Las dos se ríen contentas. Parece que se llevan bien. Aunque Tomoyo es agradable con todo el mundo.

Lo que tú digas. Voy a buscarles

No tardes cariño.- ¿Por qué será que me siento tan incomodo cada vez que me llama así? No me suena natural para nada. Sin embargo ella me sonríe cariñosamente y me siento estúpido por no atreverme a llamarla yo también con alguno de esos apodos tan cariñosos y melosos que se dicen las parejas. Noto la mirada seria de Tomoyo y no entiendo a que viene. Supongo que aún le sorprende que tenga novia. ¿Debió pensar que yo sentía algo por Sakura ella también? No entiendo esa fijación por ese tema. Si Sakura y yo somos como hermanos, ya lo he explicado antes.

Hasta ahora.

Sakura y yo hemos sido uña y carne durante mucho tiempo. Jugábamos juntos en el recreo, por las tardes nos recorríamos todo el parque, y cenaba en mi casa prácticamente todos los días. Y en muchas ocasiones se quedaba dormida a mi lado mientras veíamos algún programa. Yo le enseñé a montar en bicicleta y ha derrapar. Ella me enseñó a patinar. Los dos tirabamos bolitas de papel con una cerbatana desde la rama de un árbol del parque y salíamos corriendo cuando el perro de la señora Aruto nos perseguía por colarnos en su propiedad. Aprendimos a nadar, a esquiar y a montar a caballo juntos. Mi madre nos reñía por todas las trastadas que hacíamos o más bien que yo la obligaba a hacer. Ella me enseñó lo divertido que podía ser tirarse por la escalera con el colchón y yo lo interesantes que eran los cómics de spiderman. Yo la arropaba cada vez que se ponía triste porque echaba de menos a su padre o porqué era incapaz de recordar la sonrisa de su madre. Ella me decía palabras dulces al oído cuando yo le decía que me hubiera gustado conocer a mi padre o cuando me frustraba por no poder ayudar a mi madre en nada porqué decía que yo era muy pequeño. Los dos nos escapábamos todas las noches para ir al templo de Tsukimine a compartir nuestro día a día y a tirar piedras de forma que botaran sobre el agua. Ella me enseñó ha hacer espaguetis a la boloñesa y yo ha hacer crepes de miles de sabores. Si… hemos sido como hermanos… toda la vida… ¿Por qué iba yo a enamorarme de Sakura? Siempre la he visto llena de barro, o con tiritas en las rodillas. La vi sin los dos dientes de delante cuando aún se le caían los de leche. Siempre ha sido la vecina flacucha de al lado, histérica y despistada. Por dios si a veces tenía el pelo tan enredado y roñoso por la tierra del parque que tenía que llevarla bajo la fuente y mojárselo. Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi madre me castigó tres días sin televisión por hacerlo una vez en pleno invierno. Sakura pilló tal resfriado que estuvo con fiebre cuatro días. Cómo lo sentí cuando la vi completamente rojita por la fiebre. Jamás podría sentir algo más por Sakura que no sea ese gran cariño fraternal. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo?

Oigo voces y risas salir de una de las salas de estar y me acerco lentamente. La risa de Sakura se ha vuelto más suave y calmada. ¿O sólo sonríe así cuando está con él? A mí jamás me ha sonreído de esa forma, ni me ha besado en la frente cómo ha hecho esta mañana. Nunca ha sido tan cariñosa conmigo desde que cumplió los catorce. ¿Cómo puede decir que sólo es un amigo? Estoy convencido de que siente algo por él. Y eso… por alguna razón… me duele. Sí, quizá sean celos de amigo. Yo ya no soy la persona más importante para Sakura, y eso… lo quiera o no… me duele. ¿De que estarán hablando? Sakura ahora parece un poco indignada por algo… no logro entender el qué. Me acerco un poco más para ver que pasa en la sala. Están de espaldas a mi sentados en una mesa de despacho con miles de apuntes delante. Sakura esta mirando a Eriol y este a ella. No dicen nada, sólo se miran. ¿Qué les pasa?

·············································································································································

**Una de las salas de estar; cinco y media de la tarde**

Es muy fácil de recodar si te los estudias por orden alfabético.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres inglés. Pero esta lista de verbos irregulares es enorme…

Bueno… luego la repasamos más profundamente y la cantaremos como loros vale? Ahora dime como se conyuga el pasado perfecto.

Maldita sea… El tema de vocabulario lo llevo bien, el de lectura también, e incluso no se me dan mal los que son de escuchar la maldita cinta con una tía hablando en inglés. Pero los verbos no. ¿vale?

Te lo explico linda, no te sulfures. Es sencillo. Aunque creo que tendremos que pasarnos toda la tarde aquí encerrados para que saques una buena nota de verbos.

¡No me importa!

Perfecto. Mira, se usa el pasado perfecto en inglés (past perfect) para hablar de una acción que ocurrió antes de otra acción también del pasado. Se usa pues, para mostrar el orden de las acciones del pasado. Por ejemplo: Cuando llegué a la parada del autobús el autobús ya se había ido. Las dos acciones son pasadas no? pues se diría. "When I arrived at the bus stop the bus **had **already **left**". Lo entiendes princesa?

Sí…creo que sí… pero déjame hacer un par de ejercicios contigo a ver si me sale…

Me parece bien. ¿Esta noche haces algo linda?- No levanto la cabeza de los libros y contesto mecánicamente. La verdad es que inglés me cuesta mucho.

Supongo que estudiar el libreto de Romeo y Julieta. Tengo mucho texto por aprender y poco tiempo para hacerlo.

Yo podría hacer de Romeo para que ensayaras. Se me la obra de pe a pa. Una vez la interpreté en un teatro de Londres cedido para el internado.

¿Has actuado en una obra?- Eso si que no me lo esperaba.

En realidad no lo llamaría así. Era una fiesta para padres y alumnos. Nos cedieron el teatro pero no deja de ser algo escolar.

Aún así debió de ser genial. ¿Entonces quieres ayudarme¿Es que no te cansas nunca de estar haciéndome de canguro y profesor?

Claro que no, siempre me han gustado los niños.- le saco la lengua juguetonamente y dejo por un momento los ejercicios.- Puedes quedarte a dormir se quieres. Estoy seguro de que puedes acomodarte en alguna de las habitaciones de invitados.

Me gustaría pero no puedo. Toya me mataría si me llamase desde Londres y no estuviese en casa.- él me mira decepcionado. Que lindo es, realmente le hacía ilusión ayudarme. Quizá le guste esto del teatro. – Pero puedes quedarte tú en la mía. Si llama Toya te estas calladito y listo.- Me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza.

Como una tumba princesa.

Entonces echo. Será divertido.

Sobretodo la parte del beso.- ¿El beso? Es verdad… en romeo y Julieta hay una parte en la que los dos amantes se besan. Bueno…en realidad en más de una. Un momento…

¿Tendré que besar de verdad a Kenshin¿No se puede fingir?

Dudo que en un teatro como el del parque te dejen fingir un beso. Además, eso no es nada Sakura. No seas puritana mujer.

No se trata de eso, es sólo que… - noto como los colores suben a mis mejillas. Me siento estúpida hablando de esto.

¿qué?

Bueno… que yo… que será mi primer beso…- Eriol sonríe con cariño y pone su mano en mi cabeza.

Creo que eres la primera persona de dieciséis años que conozco que jamás ha besado a nadie princesa.

Es que… bueno… yo no…nunca he querido que me besara nadie al que no quisiera… además…¿quién querría besar a un patito feo como yo?

Bueno… no te lo tomes como algo personal. Sólo es una obra. No lo consideres un beso de verdad linda.

¡Pero es que lo es!- Eriol se ríe pero a mi no me hace gracia. – Me da asco dárselo a ese…a ese… ¡idiota! Se lo daría a cualquiera antes que a él mil veces.

¿A quién fuera¿No decías que querías esperar a que fuera con alguien que amaras?

Lo tendré que hacer de todas formas ¿no?- Me siento indignada. La verdad es que no había pensado en eso. Ese idiota de Kenshin…seguro que él si lo sabía y por eso quería que no actuase yo en la obra… el muy… ¡Cómo si yo tuviera ganas de besarle!- Joder, que rabia. De todas las personas que existen en la tierra tiene que ser él. ¿No podría ser otro? Yo que sé… me daría igual quién mientras no fuera él. Me voy a morir de asco.

¿Entonces no importa quien te bese?

¡Mientras no sea él me daría igual!

¿Y si lo hiciera yo?- me quedo congelada al instante. ¿Ha dicho lo que creo que ha dicho?. Me lo quedo mirando petrificada y él también me mira. Esta completamente serio, no tiene ese aire siempre alegre y bromista. Esta tan serio que casi me parece que lo ha dicho de verdad. Le miro dudosa, sin saber que pensar. No lo ha dicho en serio…eso no puede ser. ¿Pero entonces porqué me mira así?

No me tomes el pelo Eriol.- Eriol pasa una mano por mi cabello y acerca su rostro al mío. No puedo respirar y el corazón late tan deprisa que me mareo. Sus ojos están muy cerca, son hermosos y muy sabios. Me acerco un poco más a él sin darme cuenta, cómo si esos ojos acuosos me atrajeran. Con mucha suavidad él acaricia mi mejilla con su mano libre y antes de que pueda decir o hacer nada siento sus labios sobre los míos. Es una sensación que me desborda. Lenta y suavemente le correspondo al beso, sin darme cuenta, sin tan siquiera pensar en si debía hacerlo. Le estoy besando. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que no puedo pensar en nada que no sea lo cálido que se siente, él se separa y me mira muy de cerca de los ojos.

No te lo tomaba, Sakura.

Continuará…

Notas de la loca de la autora: Buenas gente! Siento el retraso… pero ya ven que he sido buena y les he hecho un largo escrito. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que me perdonen por no publicar más seguido. Es lo que tiene trabajar diez horas de lunes a viernes y 5 el sábado.

Pst: No me maten por el final…


	11. Capitulo10

**Competición de Atletismo; gradas **

Para ser sincero conmigo mismo debería admitir lo hermosa que se ve desde aquí arriba. Su sonrisa es devastadora y los ojos le brillan increíblemente sin esas gafas horrendas. El podium esta lleno de purpurina y serpentinas pero sin duda alguna lo que más deslumbra es su cara de felicidad.

Cuando conocí a Sakura era una chica delgada, marimacho y muy gritona. Era mal hablada, basta y testaruda. Pero era leal, dulce y buena. Siempre estaba enganchada a las faldas de ese idiota y debo admitir que nunca me hacía el menor caso. Intenté por todos los medios hacerme amigo suyo. ¿Qué porqué? En realidad por una tontería.

De pequeño yo era un poco…cómo decirlo…friki. Me pasaba el día jugando a la consola y leyendo cómics. Mi madre siempre insistía en que debía salir más a jugar con los otros niños. Pero yo no quería salir de mi habitación para nada. Si hubiera sido por mí no hubiera ido al colegio nunca en mi vida. ¿Para qué? si podía estar jugando a videojuegos todo el día! Sin embargo mi personalidad no venia de mi rechazo en el colegio, en realidad era todo lo contrario. Siempre he sido un chico popular. Organizaba torneos con la mega drive en mi casa, luego hacia ligas de FIFA en el ordenador y al salir la play…dios…esas si fueron unas navidades de ensueño. Recuerdo que decoré toda la habitación para la ocasión, compré palomitas, fanta, coca cola y lacasitos para parar un tren y nos pasamos trece horas seguidas delante de la consola haciendo carreras de coches, combates de lucha libre y por supuesto, partidos de fútbol eternos!. Los chavales adoraban mis sesiones frikis. Tanto que incluso las madres de mis dos mejores amigos se quejaban de que yo había viciado a sus hijos. Mi madre se enfadó cómo una mona cuando vinieron a casa a decir que por culpa mía sus hijos habían bajado dos puntos su media del colegio. Yo sólo me reí y le dije a mi madre que era absurdo y que no les hiciera caso. Pero en realidad era verdad, y ella lo sabía.

En fin… a lo que iba. Una tarde mi madre me obligó a salir al parque. Yo estaba que mordía porqué ese día me había comprado un juego nuevo para mi gameboy, que por cierto, me había comprado sin el permiso de mi madre. Pero tuve que ir. Eso sí, me ocupe de colocar-la en mi bolsillo con unas pilas nuevas. Mi madre se sentó en un banco y se quedó mirando que hacía. Yo lo encontraba un abuso. ¡Tenia casi trece años! Ya era mayorcito para decidir por mi mismo ¿no? Pero allí estaba la controladora contemplando si hacía amigos nuevos o no. Así que me fui hacia el lago artificial del centro y me senté en una piedra bastante alta donde poder jugar con mi nuevo tesoro de espaldas a ella. Aunque no podía concentrarme mucho ya que debajo de mis pies, a unos metros, había un grupo de chavales jugando a fútbol muy cerca del lago y justo debajo de mí había un grupo de muchachas mirándoles y armando bastante jaleo. Oí como una de las chicas, a la que llamaban Sakura, quería jugar con los chicos pero ellos no la dejaban. Las demás se burlaban de sus pucheros mientras reían alegres.

Pero es que no es justo. ¡Yo juego mejor que la mitad de ellos!

Vamos Sakura, es cuestión de ego masculino mujer. ¿Te imaginas que frustración para Takashi si le paras un gol?

¡Que se joda!

Ese vocabulario Sakura

No seas estirada Naoko

Pasas demasiado tiempo con Shaoran y se te han pegado sus modales.- No pude evitar reírme con la cara de la muchacha sacando la lengua infantilmente.

No se me han pegado sus modales, él es más basto que yo.

Pero tú eres chica.

¿Y eso que? Qué manía con que las chicas son diferentes. Yo soy tan fuerte y tan hábil como cualquiera de esos estúpidos engreídos. Estoy harta de esto. Me largo un rato a tomar el aire. – Me sorprendí bastante cuando la cabeza de la chica apareció de entre las rocas y se quedó fijamente mirándome.

Vaya hola. No te había visto. – Ella sonrío alegremente y me saludó con la mano.

¿Con quién hablas Saku?- la voz de una de las chicas se oyó de fondo mientras dos ojos verdes enfundados en unas gafas horribles se clavaban en mí. Apartó su vista, lentamente, y miró hacia abajo gritando con energía.

Hay un chico aquí arriba mirando como juegan esos memos.- hace unos gestos señalándome y luego devuelve su mirada a mí.- ¿Quieres jugar? A ti seguro que te dejan porque naciste con algo entre las piernas que yo no tengo. – Me quedé algo parado por la pregunta y no supe reaccionar, así que me la quedé mirando sin decir nada. La verdad es que ahora que miro atrás creo que mi reacción fue de lo más tonta. Ella parpadeó un par de veces y luego me sonrío.- Aunque veo que tienes una gameboy, yo antes tenía una, pero me la rompió el idiota de mi mejor amigo.- Se sentó a mi lado y miró a que jugaba.- Es nuevo el juego ¿no?- la miré con estupefacción. Realmente era una chica muy confiada. Ella también me miró.- ¿No hablas?- Me sentí algo ofendido por la pregunta. ¿Qué se pensaba? ¿Qué era retrasado? ¡Me había entrado a saco! ¿Qué esperaba?

Hablo muy bien, gracias.

Me llamo Sakura. ¿Y tú?

Kenshin.

¿Puedo jugar con ella?

No creo que te guste. Es un juego de guerra.

¿Y por qué no me iba a gustar? Son mis preferidos.- Esa chica era realmente rara. Iba a dársela cuando una sombra nos cubrió a ambos.

Kenshin Sanzo ¿se puede saber que estas haciendo con esa gameboy?- la había liado. Pillado in fraganti. ¿Por qué se había levantado del banco?¿Y como no me había dado cuenta?

No es eso mamá, yo te lo explico.

Kenshin juro que te vas a arrepentir de esta, eres un desvergonzado y un desagradecido. Me mato por salir adelante y pasar además tiempo contigo, trabajo diez horas al día y el resto las paso a tu lado para educarte como es debido. ¿Y cómo me pagas? Comprándote ese trasto sin mi permiso. Desobedeciendo cada cinco minutos. Ya eres mayorcito y tienes que empezar a adquirir responsabilidades, estudiar más y si te digo que no quiero verte con un aparato de esos en lo que queda de semana es porqué quiero que ni los toques. Te pasas el día…- En fin…etc, etc, etc. Yo estaba ya desconectado de su sermón, pero sin duda sabía como acabaría: Castigo. A la mierda mi gameboy y mis juegos. Al menos me tendría sin ellos todo un mes. Suspiré con resignación y levanté la mano para dársela. Sin embargo las pequeñas manos de la muchacha interceptaron hábilmente las mías y cogió con cuidado mi tesoro.

Lo siento Kenshin, no quería causarte problemas con mi gameboy. – el discurso de mi madre paró en seco y yo abrí los ojos desmesuradamente, al igual que la boca.- Perdone señora, yo le he pedido a su hijo que me ayudara a pasar esta pantalla, me ha dicho que se le daban bien los juegos. Es que es nueva y no se muy bien como va. No sabía que pudiera traerle problemas. Lo siento.

¿La gameboy es tuya?- los ojos de mi madre analizaron a la muchacha y sabía muy bien porqué. ¿Una niña con una gameboy decorada en color verde militar y de camuflaje que ponía en letras grandes y amarillas "WAR"? No colaría.

No, de mi hermano.- una sonrisa angelical y dulce salió de esos labios y por un segundo sentí que me mareaba. La actuación se le daba a las mil maravillas. - se la he cogido prestada para enseñársela a mis amigos, pero no ha tenido mucho éxito.

Ya… - por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo a mi madre parada y sin saber que decir.- ¿Eres compañera de clase de Kenshin?

No, le he conocido hace unos minutos. Pero me ha caído bien señora.

Me alegro. En fin, Kenshin tenemos que irnos ya. – la miré confuso. ¿No era ella la que quería que hiciera amigos? ¿No es lo que estaba haciendo? Por qué demonios quería irse pues. De repente me di cuenta de que si me iba ahora la niña se quedaría mi gameboy, y no quería. ¡Era nueva! ¡Y me la pagué yo solito!

Yo me quedo un rato más, ayudaré a Sakura a pasar esa pantalla.

Los juegos se han terminado para ti esta semana, ya te lo dije ayer. Así que vamonos.

Pero… eras tú la que quería venir al parque para que saliera y me divirtiera sanamente y sin videojuegos. Deja que me quede un rato con ella.

¿Para qué? Lo único que vas a hacer es viciarte con esa maquinita y ni tan siquiera dejarás jugar a la pobre niña.- Estaba rojo de la ira. ¿En que concepto me tenía mi madre? Yo solo quería volver a poner esa gameboy en mi bolsillo maldita sea, era mía. Si me iba no la recuperaría.

En realidad él me la estaba devolviendo cuando usted llegó señora. Iba a presentarle a mis amigos para que jugara con ellos al fútbol. – Mi madre volvió a mirar a la niña sorprendida y abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. Yo sonreí. Esa niña me caía mejor por momentos.- Son bastante malos pero es divertido jugar con ellos.

Otro día pequeña.- Mi madre le sonrío y acarició su cabeza maternalmente. ¿Es que tenía que ser dulce con todo el mundo menos conmigo? A mí solo me gritaba.- Vamos Kenshin, empieza a hacer frío.- Eso si era verdad, estaba liado en mi abrigo pero aún así temblaba de la cabeza a los pies.- Despídete de tu amiga. –Si, si, claro.

Adiós Sakura.- La despedí con la mano y seguí a mi madre abatido. A la mierda mi gameboy. Esa niña había sido muy lista, ahora gracias a mi descuido tenía una gameboy nuevecita para ella sola. O eso pensaba yo mientras me iba sacando humo, pero algo que hizo me sorprendió. La chica cogió mi mano con suavidad y me acercó hasta ella para luego darme un beso en la mejilla, luego se acercó a mi oreja y me susurró al oído "me gusta el bolsillo de tu chaqueta". Se separó, sonrío y se despidió de mi madre que sonreía de oreja a oreja.

Espero verte Kenshin.

Y yo…- Al momento puse mi mano en el bolsillo derecho y noté mi querida gameboy. La había dejado allí mientras besaba mi mejilla. Apreté el objeto entre mis dedos y me puse a seguir a mi madre con una sonrisa. Esa niña era realmente especial y única.

Parece que no te puedo dejar sólo ni un momento que ya estas conquistando jovencitas.

Déjalo ya mama.

Y así la conocí. Después de eso fui un par de días más al parque pero no la encontré. Estaba frustrado porqué quería agradecerle que me sacara del aprieto. Así pasaron un par de meses. Yo iba pero ella no estaba. Y así, poco a poco, me fui dando por vencido. Pero una noche, cuando sacaba la basura, la vi. Iba montada con un chico en bicicleta. Parecía un poco mayor que nosotros. Ella pareció reconocerme y le dijo al chico que parara para saltar enérgica de la bici.

Tu eres el niño de la gameboy

Así es.

¿Coló la trola?

Sí…gracias.

Ah, no pasa nada. Siempre caigo bien a las madres y estoy acostumbrada a encubrir a mis amigos. Una vez conté a una que su hijo había llegado tarde por acompañarme a la biblioteca, qué habíamos pasado allí toda la tarde y me había dejado las llaves, pero cuando volvimos ya estaba cerrada y tuvimos que ir en busca del guardia, pero este no nos quería dejar pasar, y yo estaba sola en casa y sin ellas no podía entrar, así que nos pasamos una hora intentando convencerle, y cuando lo logramos nos dimos cuenta de que ya era esa hora. Y coló. ¿A que soy genial?- ¿Es que siempre hablaba tanto y tan deprisa?

Lo que eres es una mentirosa.- Ella hizo una mueca restando importancia a mis palabras.

Bueno en realidad no miento nunca, sólo en casos extremos.

No, si no es una critica. A mí me fue genial. Además disimulaste bien al devolverme la gameboy.- al recordar ese momento noté el calor subir por mis mejillas y una mirada austera del muchacho de la bicicleta al darse cuenta de mi sonrojo.

Ah, eso. Si…bueno…así actuaría una chica ¿no? En fin…tengo que irme. Nos vemos Kenshin.

Si… supongo que algún día coincidiremos en el parque.

¿En el parque? ¿Qué parque? ¿El de la otra vez?- asentí - No hombre no, yo no voy a ese parque casi nunca, queda muy lejos de mi casa. Fuimos sólo esa vez porqué quedamos con unos chavales de la zona para el partido. Nosotros vamos al parque ueno, el que tiene el tobogán en forma de pingüino. – Se subió a la bici y me despidió con la mano.- Se bueno y no juegues tanto a las maquinitas o tu mami se dará cuenta.

Y así otra vez se fue. Yo me quedé allí, con cara de idiota, mirando como se iba sin poder decir palabra. Sabía que su tono era en cierta manera burlesco, al fin y al cabo ¿a que niño de trece años lo controla su madre para que no juegue a los videojuegos? pero aún así no podía parar de sonreír. A partir de ese momento empecé a ir al parque ueno, aunque quedaba realmente lejos, e intenté conversar con ella a menudo. Pero ese chico de la bici siempre estaba de por medio, cosa que a ella le encantaba, y no se porqué eso despertó en mi muchos celos. Así que me esforcé por caerle bien a ella. Le traía los juegos que a ella le gustaban, cómics, la invitaba a merendar, incluso un día le traje las dichosas galletas que nos hicieron hacer a todos en clase de cocina. También la iba a buscar a veces a la salida de la primaria aunque me quedaba lejísimos. Ella siempre se quedaba apurada y roja y me decía que no hacía falta que fuera a su primaria. Pero yo quería ir. Si…supongo que fui…algo plasta… y debo reconocer que también algo cursi. Pero era lo que sentía, y ella no mostraba el más mínimo interés, en parte, por ese estúpido de su amigo, Shaoran Li. ¿Les suena? Y luego, al cabo de poco tiempo mi madre me dijo que teníamos que irnos a Tokyo por su trabajo. El mundo se me vino abajo. Fui corriendo hasta la primaria para contárselo pero ella no estaba allí. Pregunté a sus amigas y me dijeron que había salido pitando para evitar a un chaval que siempre venía a buscarla y que la ponía nerviosa. Cómo ellas me conocían del parque ueno y me habían visto hablar animadamente con ella en muchas ocasiones…supongo que no imaginaron que el chico al que se refería… era yo. Luego vi como una de ellas la golpeaba con el codo y la miraba significativamente, diciéndole sin hablar que la había cagado de lleno. Yo sólo miré al suelo y me fui por donde había venido. Al principio sentí que todo lo bueno que había en mi vida se iba apagando, luego vino el sentimiento de rechazo y la bajada de autoestima. Más tarde y sin darme cuenta empecé a culparla a ella por haber dicho algo así a sus amigas, aunque realmente lo pensara, no tenía derecho. Y al final acabé tan enfadado con ella que ni tan siquiera pensé en que podía haber sido un mal entendido. La maldije miles de veces en voz alta y pasé las dos semanas antes de irme pensando maneras de enviarla a la mierda. Pero no pude… no fui a verla más. Simplemente cogí mis maletas y me dije que nunca más volvería a fijarme en una chica y me prometí guardarle rencor el resto de mis días.

Pero cual fue mi sorpresa tres años más tarde cuando mi madre entró y me dijo que volvíamos a Tomoeda. Había estado tres años en Tokyo formándose para llevar la empresa de Tomoeda. También me dijo que había comprado un apartamento cerca del parque ueno y que me había matriculado para empezar en la secundaria Tomoeda. Al principio sentí mareo. ¿Otra vez tenía que dejar a todos mis amigos? Luego sentí ganas, el ritmo frenético de Tokyo jamás me había gustado. Y finalmente vi que era mi oportunidad para vengarme de la chica que conocí en Tomoeda, aquella que se atrevió a hacerme sentir como un idiota. Sakura Kinomoto.

Y llegó el primer día de clase. Me habían puesto en su misma clase y me moría por ver su cara. Quería creer que era por odio, sin embargo tengo que admitir que mi nerviosismo venía de algo más profundo y estúpido. Quería verla de nuevo. Y la reconocí en cuanto entró por la puerta. Ya no estaba tan delgada, aunque aún era un fideo, tenía el pelo igual de largo y recogido en esa dichosa cola de caballo. Las gafas negras eran por desgracia las mismas y por lo visto era igual de despistada. Era más alta pero sin pecho ni curvas. Sin embargo…seguía siendo ella. Sonrío una sola vez y me di cuenta de que estaba perdido. Pero las palabras de aquellas niñas me recordaron la promesa que me había echo y empecé a sentir calor en mis mejillas, y no precisamente por vergüenza. Eso, sumado al hecho que ella no parecía recordarme, me hicieron ver que nada había cambiado y que ella era la misma niña desagradecida y vulgar de entonces. Así que cuando la profesora de historia empezó a ridiculizarla dejé rienda suelta a mi diversión. Y cuando llegaba tarde, y cuando la vi aparecer para total estupefacción mía tras el escenario del teatro, y cuando me tocó hacer el trabajo con ella. Aproveché cada ocasión que tuve para dejarla en ridículo, aunque luego me sentía mal conmigo mismo…sobretodo aquel día en que mi compañero le rompió las gafas. Y ya que estamos sinceros… debo decir que en ocasiones, no muchas espero, me la quedaba mirando pensando en esos ojos verde océano y la magia que desprendían sin esas malditas gafas. Luego ella fue haciendo pequeños cambios en su físico, y eso aún me hizo sentirme más atraído y a la vez más enfadado. Se empezó a dejar el cabello suelto y no sé si es mi imaginación o qué pero yo diría que también le ha crecido el pecho y las caderas desde que empezó y… hasta su voz ahora suena más femenina, no cómo cuando era una niña que parecía una marimacho. Y sí…ahora estoy desconcertado…más cuando veo cada día como habla, como sonríe y como mira a ese tal Eriol Hiraguisawa. Y me he dado cuenta, de que ese odio… cada día es menor… aunque evidentemente hago todos los posibles porqué no se note. Mi reacción al verla tendría que ser de rabia o de indiferencia. ¿Por qué entonces me afecta de esta manera? ¿Por qué al verla ahí abajo entre tanta gente me late así el corazón? Le dan las flores y la medalla y sonríe. Esa sonrisa que me desmorona. Sabía que era buena en atletismo y que ganaría. Hice esa apuesta a sabiendas de que la perdería porqué a pesar de que no lo quiera aceptar tengo ganas de que haga el papel de Julieta, de actuar como su amante en una obra…tengo ganas de besar sus labios… Y eso… me tortura.

Creo que has perdido la apuesta Kenshin.

Sí…eso parece.

Pero no pareces molesto. Creo que en el fondo Sakura no te cae tan mal como dices.

No la soporto.

Bueno… así no tendré que ponerme celoso de que hagas tú y no yo el papel de Romeo. – le miro sorprendido. ¿Es que a Tsutomu le gusta Sakura?

¿Celoso? ¿Acaso te gusta esa niña marimacho y atontada?

¿Dónde le ves lo de marimacho? Sakura es muy dulce. Y no esta atontada, es algo despistada, sólo eso. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta, sí, me gusta. Es una chica muy sincera y divertida. Y tiene un no se qué, que que se yo que me encanta.- Realmente el mundo esta loco. Primero Shaoran, luego Eriol y ahora este. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Si ni siquiera es guapa!

Estas gilipollas por fijarte en alguien así.

Tal vez sí, pero me gusta.- Maldita sea, otra vez esa sensación de celos en el estomago. ¿Cómo lo hace? ¡Que tiene esa niña estúpida que me vuelve loco?

·············································································································································

**Portal de la Mansión Hiraguisawa**

Estas en una nube Sakura.

¿Eh?

Digo que estas más despistada que de costumbre. ¿Te encuentras bien? Desde que hemos salido de casa de Eriol que estas con la mirada perdida.

Yo… lo siento… no es nada. Es que me preocupa mucho el examen de inglés.

Tranquila mujer, sólo es un examen valorativo, no tiene mucho valor en la nota del trimestre.

Lo sé… pero aún así me preocupa.- Mentirosa. Ahora te importa una mierda ese dichoso y maldito examen. En lo único que piensas es el motivo por el que te ha besado y porqué te ha gustado. ¡Eres una mentirosa Sakura!

Shaoran estaba algo raro antes de irse. ¿Os habéis discutido? ¿Por eso estas tan pensativa?

No me he discutido con Shaoran. Ahora que lo pienso… no estaba cuando tú y yo nos fuimos. Ni él ni Rika. ¿Se han ido antes?

¿Ahora te das cuenta?- parpadeo un par de veces antes de ver como Tomoyo se para en seco y me mira sorprendida y extrañada.- tú siempre sabes dónde esta Shao, que hace, que dice y con quien esta. ¿Y me estas diciendo que no te habías fijado que no estaba con nosotras hasta ahora?

No lo había pensado… lo siento. Es que ya te he dicho que estoy algo preocupada por ese maldito examen.- Sí…lo sé… no hace falta ni que la mire para darme cuenta que sabe que es mentira.

Vamos Sakura… ¿Qué les pasa últimamente? Sé que Shaoran ahora esta con esa tal Rika, que por cierto tiene algo que no me gusta nada, y que estas dolida… pero se les ve muy distantes… ya ni siquiera te das cuenta si esta o no. ¿Acaso ya no le amas?

¿Y quién te ha dicho a ti que yo amo a Shao?- si, lo sé, he sido brusca y me siento culpable, pero me ha salido así.

Pues tu mirada, tus gestos, tu sonrisa cuando le ves, y no hace falta estar antipática conmigo por ello.

Lo siento…es que… esta bien… si…siempre he estado enamorada de Shao. ¿Contenta?

Pues no, pero al menos ya lo has dicho en voz alta. – La veo cruzada de brazos y algo indignada y me siento culpable. – Mira Sakura, entiendo que haya cosas que no me quieras contar, es lógico, yo también tengo mis cosas, pero sé que lo estas pasando mal y me gustaría ayudarte. ¿Confiaras en mí?

Siempre lo hago.- ella me sonríe con ese cariño que solo ella puede darme y me abraza. Al minuto se separa y seguimos andando mientras coge aire.

Shaoran fue a buscaros a ti y a Eriol para que vinierais con nosotros. A los cinco minutos vino con cara molesta y le dijo a Rika que ya era tarde y que mejor iban tirando. Ella pareció sorprendida pero aceptó. Se despidieron de mí y se fueron. Dos minutos más tarde fui a buscaros. También se respiraba algo raro en el ambiente cuando entre… creo que me tienes que contar muchas cosas. - ¿Shaoran vino a buscarnos? Él jamás apareció… ¿habrá visto el beso? Espero que no sea así…tengo que hablar con él más tarde y aclarar las cosas…quizá sea el momento de ser totalmente sincera con él… sólo…quizá.

Hay Tomoyo supongo que sí. ¿Tienes un rato para hablar? Podemos ir a mi casa. Prometo ponerte al día de todo. La verdad es que sí necesito hablar con alguien.

¿Con alguien?

Contigo…- le sonrío cariñosamente y la abrazo.- Siento haber sido tan injusta contigo Tomoyo.

No es nada…yo también lo he sido. Yo tampoco soy muy abierta de mis asuntos que digamos…

Eso es cierto.

·············································································································································

**Habitación de Shaoran Li**

Puedo decir desde ya que no me importa una mierda haber roto la silla de una patada, ni haber maldecido mil veces a ese imbecil, ni haber sido brusco con Rika al despedirme, no lamento nada excepto el día en que ese parásito apareció en mi vida, o mejor dicho, en la de Sakura. ¡La ha besado maldita sea! ¡Delante de mis narices! Aunque no supieran que yo estaba allí me da igual. ¿Cómo ha osado besarla? Cuanto hace que la conoce? ¿Cinco minutos? Maldito idiota… ¿y ella? Desde cuando es tan complaciente ¿eh? Ni se ha movido…ni lo ha apartado, ni tan siquiera ha puesto mala cara. Seguro que esta encantada con ese estúpido beso. Claro… como no estarlo si babea por él. ¡Joder!

Me siento en el borde de la cama y empiezo a tirar cojines al suelo indignado. Pero mi indignación es mayor al ver que estoy indignado. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto maldita sea? Ella es mi mejor amiga ¿no? Debería estar contento por ella. Es decir…siempre ha sido una chica impopular en el tema "chicos". Mis amigos decían que era súper simpática pero más fea que una hiena. Yo siempre la defendía diciendo que no era fea, pero yo también lo pensaba. A ver…sabía que tenia sus cosas lindas, como esos preciosos ojos verdes o esa sonrisa que sólo pone cuando esta conmigo. También me gustaba la manera en que se mordía las uñas cuando estaba nerviosa o el olor a cerezo que siempre desprende su cabello. Pero sabía que no era hermosa, ni de buen trozo. ¡Pero de todos modos era mi amiga! Y la quería por como era y no por como se veía. Sin embargo ese idiota llega ahora que esta empezando a crecer y a mostrar encantos femeninos y se enamora de ella. Si la hubiera conocido unos meses atrás no se le hubiera pasado jamás por la cabeza salir con la marimacho, gafotas y larguirucha de Sakura. Pero ahora que tiene un pelo suelto y largo de diosa, que sus ojos brillan sin esas horribles gafas y que su cuerpo empieza a formarse… claro…todos se fijan en ella. De seguro el idiota de Tsutomu también esta colado y Kenshin…bueno…él si estaba enamorado de Sakura de antes… pero es un imbecil. Así que tampoco cuenta.

Oigo la valla de casa de Sakura abrirse y saco la cabeza completamente enfadado. Tomoyo esta a su lado mientras hablan animadamente, supongo que de cosas triviales. ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila? ¿Tan alegre? ¡La ha besado! Cierro la ventana furioso y me tiro a la cama dándole unos buenos puñetazos.

No sé en qué te has convertido Sakura…pero no me gusta… no me gusta.

·············································································································································

**Casa Kinomoto; salón comedor **

¿Quieres una taza de café y unas pastas Tomy?

No gracias. Me he llenado en casa de Eriol, esas pastas estaban riquísimas.- Noto el sonrojo de Sakura y me pregunto a qué viene.- ¿Pasa algo?

¿Eh?

Te has puesto roja en cuanto he mencionado a Eriol…

¿Yo?No…no es nada…en serio...

Ya…¿hemos dicho que seriamos sinceras no?

Sí… pero..

¿Qué pasa con Eriol?

Es que…hoy…es decir… esta tarde…él…

Sakura ¿quieres soltarlo ya?

Me ha besado.- El corazón se me ha parado de golpe y doy un respingo. ¿La ha besado? ¿Qué? ¿Es que ese imbecil tiene que hacer eso con todas? Creí que a Sakura la veía como una amiga, una de verdad… no como una chica con la que ligar… maldito Eriol.

Bastardo

¿Cómo?

Eriol, es un bastardo. ¿Cómo se ha atrevido ha besarte? Es decir… ¿es que acaso no eres su amiga? ¿Cómo ha podido hacerte esto?

Me gustó…y…le respondí.- La miro con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Esta loca? Sakura esta como farolito de navidad ante mí.

¿Acaso te gusta ahora Eriol?- Por un momento me siento furiosa con ella.- ¿Tan rápido has olvidado a Shaoran?

Yo no he olvidado a Shao…pero…él tiene novia ¿no? Esta más que claro que no me ve ni me verá nunca como algo más que una amiga. Eriol es muy dulce y muy bueno…y mentiría si dijera que no lo he pensado. Aunque… no lo sé… creo que confundo amistad y cariño con sentir algo más.- La miro paralizada. Sakura y Shaoran separados, es decir, lo contrario de juntos. Esto… esto no es normal. ¿Y con Eriol? Maldita sea me duele admitir que me cabrea.

Pero Eriol es un mujeriego. No creo que ese beso signifique amor…es decir… seguro que ha sido un juego para él como con las otras chicas.- Creo que he sido cruel.- No quiero decir que no seas especial para él…pero creo que él es así…

Yo no lo creo. Sé que es galante con todas las mujeres. Que le gusta hacer-se el caballeroso y eso pero… no sé…conmigo es muy diferente. Me trata con confianza y afecto y siempre esta cuando le necesito.

¿Cómo te ha besado?

¿Perdona?

Eso, ¿como te ha besado? ¿Ha sido un beso fugaz en los labios? ¿Un roce de labios? ¿Un beso brusco y rápido? ¿Qué?- Noto la urgencia en mi voz por saberlo y me siento estúpida. ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto? Se que no es por chismorreo, eso lo tengo claro, y debo admitir que tampoco es preocupación por Sakura. Necesito saber si el beso que le dio a ella fue como el que me dio a mí, forzado, rápido y desconcertante, o si fue…diferente…mejor.

Pues… Yo le decía que no quería besar a Kenshin en la representación de Romeo y Julieta, que sería mi primer beso y que antes con cualquiera que con él.

A ver si lo adivino. ¿Se ofreció voluntario?- ¿Por que hablo tan deprisa?

Sí. Yo me lo tomé a broma pero entonces, se acercó a mí… lentamente… podría haberme apartado si yo hubiera querido…pero no lo hice. Entonces sentí sus labios sobre los míos y como…dios que vergüenza…

¿Cómo qué?

bueno… sentí el movimiento suave de los suyos y el calor…y…no sé…le…le respondí. No sé aun como lo hice…pero si… le respondí. Duró apenas unos diez segundos pero se paró el tiempo en mi cabeza. Y creo que si me besara de nuevo…volvería a dejarle que lo hiciera.

No te entiendo…siempre creí que estabas súper enamorada de Shaoran.

Y lo estaba… y en realidad aún lo estoy. Lo que siento por Shaoran es algo que no se irá en muchos años, eso si puedo olvidar este sentimiento algún día. Pero no puedo estancarme en un sueño. Tomoyo por mucho que quiera Shaoran jamás sentirá nada por mí. Para él soy la larguirucha de la vecina. ¿Es que no puedo seguir adelante? No es que tenga que ser con Eriol. Sea con quien sea, algún día tendré que enamorarme. ¿No?

Supongo… ¿pero no crees que deberías luchar por Shaoran?

¿cómo? Por si no lo recuerdas tiene novia.

Sí, pero una novia no es algo definitivo ¿sabes?

¿Aún así que se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Decir mentiras para que rompan? ¿Provocar peleas? Ella me cae bien, y yo jamás le haría una cosa así a Shaoran. Yo no soy así Tomoyo. Si él es feliz con ella. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

Yo creo que deberías decirle que le has amado siempre. Puede que el no te corresponda pero le importas muchísimo y si algún día se entera de lo que sientes o sentías por él se lamentará de no haber-lo sabido antes.

No puedo hacer eso… no servirá de nada…y aún conseguiré que se distancie más de mi. No lo entendería Tomoyo y se comportaría de manera diferente conmigo, sin duda. Y no quiero. Quiero seguir adelante…enamorarme de nuevo… no poner muros a la gente buena que pueda interesarse por una flacucha como yo.

¡Pero no puedes salir con Eriol!

¿Por qué?

Pues…pues…- ¿que le digo yo ahora? ¿Qué no quiero que salga con él porqué estoy celosa?

Déjalo Tomy, de todas maneras estamos haciendo conjeturas sobre la base de que Eriol esta dispuesto a salir conmigo y eso no lo sabemos.

Ya pero… la cuestión es que tú quieres hacerlo.

Yo no he dicho eso… sólo he dicho que no puedo estancarme en un amor que jamás será correspondido.

Si pero correspondiste el beso de Eriol.

¡Es que fue mi primer beso! Y además fue tan…dulce. ¿Por qué no puedo plantearme salir con él si lo quiere así?

¡Porque a mi me gusta maldita sea!- Me tapo la boca bruscamente. Lo he dicho. Lo he dicho en voz alta. Ni tan siquiera me lo había admitido a mi misma y sin embargo le he dicho a Sakura que Eriol me gusta. Ella esta petrificada frente a mí y tiene los ojos tan abiertos que casi parecen antinaturales.

¿Qué?

Yo… perdona… sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto pero… me gusta. No sé porqué pero… ese idiota me gusta.- eso…confiesa más Tomoyo. Que débil te has vuelto…

¿Estas enamorada de Eriol?- Veo disminuir la sorpresa en su rostro que ahora demuestra preocupación y comprendo que yo debo tener una pinta muy similar.

No lo sé… el amor es un sentimiento muy fuerte Sakura… pero sí me gusta…

Ya… yo… lo sospechaba. – Ahora me sonríe. ¿Por qué me sonríe? ¿Lo sospechaba? ¿La inocente y despistada de Sakura sospechaba que a mí me gustaba Eriol? ¿Tan obvia he sido aún sin saberlo?

¿Cómo?

Eso, que lo sospechaba. Sé que soy muy despistada, pero te conozco desde hace lo suficiente como para notar tus cambios de humor y las miradas furtivas que se te escapaban. Tú jamás habías perdido la calma con nadie y con él no sólo la pierdes sino que además pareces no pensar demasiado en nada. Sólo le insultas intentando negar lo que sientes pero… era obvio que algo pasaba. Creía que te decía algo… no sabía si para bien o para mal… pero sabía que no te era indiferente. Pero no sabía que fuera algo tan…fuerte.

Yo no… no entendía lo que sentía…pero al decir tú que te había besado… me he sentido… creo que me he sentido celosa. – me avergüenzo de mi misma por haberlo dicho en voz alta.- No se lo digas a Eriol.

¿De veras crees que lo haría?

No… yo solo…déjalo. Perdona por haberte dicho que no salieras con él. No tengo ningún derecho y si él siente algo…y tú también…¿Quién soy yo para impedirlo?

Tomoyo…jamás saldría con alguien que tú amaras.

Pero yo no sé si le amo…es una palabra demasiado compleja. Sólo puedo decir que me repatea que sea tan galante con todas, que su dulzura no sea sólo para mí y que me trate como a una más de ellas.

Aún así. Eriol es especial y le tengo mucho cariño pero…no podría perder tu amistad por intentar algo que ni siquiera sé si siento. Además lo que describes es muy similar a lo que sentí yo por Shaoran cuando las chicas empezaron a avasallarle. Son celos amiga mía. Instinto de posesión por alguien que sabes que jamás ha sido tuyo y que puede que no lo sea. - Celos…posesión…que fuertes suenan esas palabras.

Pero me siento culpable. Por mi culpa puedes perder una gran oportunidad. Además…por la manera en que has descrito como te besó… creo que le gustas.

Vamos Tomoyo… ¿tú te has visto y me has visto? Eres la chica más hermosa de toda la secundaria, si Eriol se entera de que te gusta…caerá rendido a tus pies.

No es de esos.

No te desanimes. ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?

Antes muerta.

Vaya…o sea que yo si tengo que decirle a Shao lo que siento pero tú a Eriol ni una palabra.

No es lo mismo Sakura. Además… tampoco me aclaro demasiado… creo que estamos igual en lo que respecta a Eriol. Tú sabes lo que sientes por Shaoran, pero yo no lo sé. No me aclaro.

Pues entonces aclárate, y en cuanto sepas lo que sientes, lo sueltas. ¿Vale?

Sí…- he sentido unas ganas locas de decirle que él me besó. Que aquella tarde en que tocaban el piano Eriol besó mis labios. Pero no puedo decirle algo así a Sakura… eso dejaría a Eriol fuera del concepto de príncipe azul en el que lo tiene Saku… y no quiero que pierda esa idea sobre él. Además… la forma en que la ha besado a ella…tan dulce y tierna…no tiene nada que ver con el beso brusco y obligado que me dio a mí. No le gusto de verdad…y creo…que Sakura sí. Si es así… no me voy a entrometer. – Tengo que irme ya Sakura. Mi madre se pone histérica si llego tarde sin avisar.

De acuerdo.

No me hagas caso ¿vale?

Sabes que eso no es posible. Yo te quiero mucho y jamás haría nada que te hiciera daño.

No me harías daño Sakura, así que no me tengas en cuenta esta conversación e inténtalo si lo sientes así.

Esta bien, si lo siento lo haré.

Bien.- ¿He dicho yo eso? ¿Cómo me va a parecer bien?

-¿Sabes Sakura?Has madurado mucho en poco tiempo. Antes ni te habrías dado cuenta de mis sentimientos.

¿Tú crees? Creo que en parte se lo debo a Eriol… y bueno… a todos los problemas que tengo últimamente. Ya sabes lo que dicen ¿no? De los errores se aprende.

Sí… creo que este año aprenderemos mucho…- Las dos nos miramos y sonreímos.

Sakura me acompaña hasta la puerta y me da un abrazo. La quiero muchísimo y siempre he sentido una necesidad innata de protegerla. Quizá por eso me siento tan culpable por haberle dicho lo que le he dicho. Me despido con la mano y abro la puerta encontrándome algo que me deja helada. Sakura saca la cabeza al verme allí parada sin moverme y al igual que yo antes da un respingo y se queda con la boca abierta.

¡Eriol! ¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Habíamos quedado para ensayar la obra recuerdas?

Esto…cierto…sí… se me había olvidado.- noto la mirada de disculpa de Sakura y sus nervios. Cojo aire y sonrío. No voy a dejar que esto afecte mi amistad con Saku, no por un chico.

Bueno yo ya me iba… gracias por todo Sakura

Gracias a ti amiga.

Adiós Eriol.

Que pases una buena noche linda.- noto su mirada seductora encima de mí y el regodeo de su voz. Suspiro y sigo mi camino. Esta claro que hay reacciones del cuerpo que la mente no comprende.

·············································································································································

La televisión se oye de fondo, pero no me molesta, más bien todo lo contrario. Están haciendo "Las dos Torres", creo que ya queda muy poco de película. Sinceramente no le he prestado la más mínima atención, y por el suave respirar de Sakura, ella tampoco. Giro mi rostro y la observo otra vez, cómo lo he hecho miles de veces esta noche. Se ve realmente dulce así, dormida. La cabeza le reposa sobre una mano y tiene el cuerpo completamente encogido y ladeado, como una niña. La otra mano descansa sobre su cintura y miles de mechones dorados cubren el cogín del sofá. Sí…realmente Sakura se parece muchísimo a mi hermana Serena…

Me arrepiento de haber besado sus labios esta tarde. Por culpa de ello ahora esta extraña…más…no sé… distante. No ha mencionado nada en absoluto. Cuando nos separamos tras el beso se quedó muda, mirándome sorprendida, y sinceramente yo tampoco supe mucho que decir. Oímos un ruido tras la puerta y me levanté para mirar si había alguien o algo en el pasillo. Nada. Cuando regresé Sakura estaba leyendo en voz alta los ejercicios y no paró de hacerlo hasta la intervención de Tomoyo, que vino a por nosotros. Ahora la cosa no ha cambiado mucho. Durante todo el tiempo que hemos estado ensayando ella ha permanecido en el otro sofá. Sólo ha querido repasar diálogos, sin interpretar las escenas. Debo decir que sin tener en cuenta mi desilusión por su lejanía, ha estado magnífica. Tiene una memoria increíble para estudiar guiones y su voz baja al menos dos tonos cuando interpreta a Julieta. La mirada, ya de por si dulce, se le ha vuelto angelical y provocativa, y su forma de hablar suave y pausada. Sí…toda una interpretación. Si hubiera actuado y hubiéramos reproducido las escenas, de seguro que la hubiera besado por segunda vez. Es imposible no caer en la tentación con esos ojos, esa sonrisa y esa voz. ¡Parecía al menos cinco años mayor! Pero creo que estoy empezando a alucinar… Sakura es Sakura… des de que la ví… que supe… que… bueno… que era especial. Recuerdo aquella tarde de domingo. Yo hacia muy poco que había llegado a Tomoeda y salí a pasear para contrarrestar el aburrimiento. La vi en el parque… unos días antes de empezar el curso… no sabía quien era, ni mucho menos que vendría a mi mismo curso… pero me impactó. Su cabello estaba mojado y suelto y tenia la mirada puesta en el cielo mientras respiraba agitada. Una mirada soñadora. Era Serena… era igualita a mi hermana Serena…no físicamente, sino a nivel de aura, de alma… y sentí algo especial…algo mágico…y quise acercarme a ella. No lo hice… y me arrepentí al momento… pero algo en mi decía que la volvería a ver. Y el primer día de clase sentí una alegría tremenda al verla entrar por la puerta. Con gafas y el pelo recogido, sí, pero era la misma que vi en el parque…y supe, que se convertiría en alguien muy especial en mi vida. Pero jamás creí…que en este sentido.

Desde que vi su rostro entristecido en el salón de clase, quise protegerla, ampararla y cuidarla. Se veía frágil y pequeñita en ese pupitre. Pronto noté que era una chica muy activa y que la mayor parte del tiempo intentaba ser fuerte y demostrar a los demás que ella estaba bien, pero no era así. Su autoestima esta siempre por los suelos y su generosidad es extrema. No conoce el concepto de egoísmo, ni las formas de la maldad. Es pureza y armonía. Es una niña en un cuerpo en crescendo. Y eso…me confunde y me descoloca.

Siempre he sido un chico popular ante el sexo opuesto. Crecí con cartas de amor, chocolatinas y regalos. Las niñas se me declaraban en el recreo y me seguían por los pasillos. Era agotador pero a la vez muy halagador. Y aprendí. Podía hacer con ellas lo que quisiera si me lo proponía. Una sonrisa, un piropo y comiendo de mi mano. Nunca se me resistió ninguna, y la que lo hacía, por popular o hermosa, aplicaba mi teoría de que "menos es mas" y listo. ¿Qué teoría es esa? Simple. Si una mujer es hermosa dile que no lo es tanto, si es inteligente, dile que solo en apariencia, si le gustan los chicos morenos, dile que tú jamás quisiste serlo, si habla en clase y tiene una opinión llévale la contraria aunque pienses lo mismo. Y en dos meses, estará loquita por tus huesos. Somos así de raros. Siempre queremos lo que no podemos tener. Demuéstrale que no te gusta y que jamás la has deseado, y hará lo posible porqué la desees, sigue en tus trece, y se enamorará de ti. Es una técnica algo ruin… pero es la que estoy utilizando con la dulce Tomoyo, aunque no me enorgullezco de ello. No entiendo el motivo pero siempre he necesitado que todas las chicas hermosas me deseen. Quizá sea una manera de aumentar mi ego para combatir mi soledad, pues jamás había sentido esta necesidad antes de la muerte de Serena. Pero creo que estoy pensando demasiado en mí y me olvido de que por diversión puedo hacer sufrir a Tomoyo, aunque de momento parece que la muchacha prefiere ignorarme. No me interpreten mal, no es un mal signo para el enamoramiento… pero creo que no debería seguir con ello, por si las moscas. Tomoyo me cae muy bien y se ve a la legua que es una persona maravillosa. No quiero que me odie, ni hacerle daño aunque suene prepotente que yo lo diga. Pero me disparo cuando la veo y quiero divertirme a su costa. Es una sensación… extraña…casi tanto como la que tengo cuando estoy con Sakura. Aunque distinta…muy distinta…

La miro otra vez, saliendo de mis confusos pensamientos. El pecho sube y baja suavemente en cada respirar. Sus dedos se mueven levemente como si estuviera soñando y tuviera que demostrarlo. Necesito acercarme, y lo ago. La televisión sigue sonando mientras camino hacia el sofá opuesto. Me arrodillo y la miro. Ella no se ha inmutado, así que no sabe que estoy a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo. Dos mechones cubren ligeramente su mejilla y por los movimientos de su naricita diría que le molestan. Sonrío levemente y con mucho cuidado aparto uno a uno esos mechones. Mis dedos rozan su mejilla. Es increíblemente suave… como su pelo…como toda ella. Oigo murmullos salir de su boca y temo despertarla. Así que del mismo modo que me he acercado me alejo un poquito quedando a medio metro de su rostro. Vuelve a estar inmóvil. ¿Por qué eso me provoca? Mis ojos se quedan fijos en sus labios… carnosos… inmóviles… jodidamente apetecibles y dulces. Y sin ser consciente de lo que hago vuelvo a acercarme… y antes de que pueda darme cuenta vuelvo a tener mis labios sobre los suyos. Al principio solo es un roce, sin movimiento, sin respiración, pero lentamente crece un fuego en mi estomago que me obliga a convertir ese roce en un beso… y empiezo a moverlos, sutilmente, simplemente para notar la forma de sus labios encajar en los míos. Mi mano izquierda esta apoyada en el sofá, eso lo sé, pero la otra se ha vuelto loca y ha ido en busca de su cabello. Lo estoy acariciando y no me importa nada que ella pueda despertar. Y sigo así…durante un rato… hasta que para mi sorpresa ella empieza a moverse, me asusto y hago el gesto de separarme pero…el movimiento de su boca me detiene. Esta respondiendo al beso. La mano que antes acariciaba su cabello se ha movido hasta su cuello y la aprieta efusivamente contra mis labios. Es un beso fogoso y pasional, demasiado para la dulce e inexperta de Sakura. Nuestras bocas prácticamente se están comiendo y noto el roce de su gloriosa lengua. Abro un poco los ojos entre mi deleite. Ella sigue dormida. ¡Maldita sea!. Me esta respondiendo en sueños. No sabe a quien besa. La sola idea de que este soñando en Li… de que los labios que ella besa en sueños no sean los míos…de que la lengua que succiona no sea la mía…me destruye. Siento crecer la ira por dentro.

¡Crash!

El sonido de algo rompiéndose en las habitaciones de arriba hace que me separe bruscamente. Noto a Sakura moverse en el sofá y dar un salto por el susto. La miro y le ago un gesto para que se quede callada. Ella parece confundida por mi cercanía, pero no dice nada. En vez de eso asiente con la cabeza y se queda callada. Oímos ruidos y lo que parecen quejidos. Alguien esta en la casa. Sakura parece asustada. Y debo admitir, que yo también lo estoy un poco. Me levanto lentamente y me dirijo a la cocina con pasos lentos y silenciosos. Cojo el palo de la escoba. Ya se que lo normal sería coger un cuchillo o similar pero soy muy joven para matar a alguien. Y vuelvo a caminar, esta vez en dirección a la escalera. Unas manos detienen mi avance dándome un susto de muerte y poniéndome en guardia para atacar a quien fuera que estuviera allí. Pero la cara de una asustada Sakura me para en seco. Ella me mira y mueve su cabeza en negación. Se que tiene miedo y que no quiere que suba. Pero es mi deber hacerlo. No voy a permitir que le pase nada. Aparto sus manos de mis hombros, con mucho cuidado y le acarició la mejilla haciéndole entender que todo estará bien. Ella vuelve a negar con la cabeza pero no le ago caso. Empiezo a subir las escaleras y me aseguro de que no me siga. Ella lo entiende y se queda abajo, con esa increíble mirada de preocupación. Voy subiendo los peldaños, uno a uno, y oigo de nuevo ruido. Miro la dirección de donde proviene y luego a Sakura. Ella vocaliza sin emitir sonido y me parece entender "mi habitación". Aguzo mis sentidos y cierro los ojos. Otro golpe. Sí…sin duda es la habitación de Sakura. Supongo que el imbécil que este arriba cree que no hay nadie en casa porque esta armando un escándalo increíble. Subo el último peldaño y avanzo hacia la habitación. La puerta esta abierta y puedo ver la sombra del invasor en el suelo del pasillo. Se mueve de un lado al otro recogiendo algo del suelo. ¿Por qué iba un ladrón a recoger lo que sea que ha roto? Me quedo al lado de la puerta y cojo con fuerza el palo de la escoba listo para golpear a quién fuera que estuviera en ese cuarto. La sombra del tipo se va haciendo grande indicando su cercanía. Cojo con fuerza el palo y me preparo psicológicamente para el momento. Tres…dos…UNO! Aviento el palo con fuerza golpeando el estomago del tío del cuarto y oigo su cuerpo caer pesado en el suelo y un quejido de dolor. Enciendo la luz ágilmente y vuelvo a levantar el palo para repetir el golpe.

¡Maldita sea Shaoran! ¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?!- Delante de mí y para mi gran sorpresa veo a un dolorido Shaoran Li sobandose el estomago mientras una lágrima de dolor resbala por su mejilla. Tiene los ojos fruncidos pero aún así me miran con profundo odio.

¡Hijo de puta! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?!

¿Qué si me he vuelto loco? ¿A mi me lo preguntas? ¡Loco tu por colarte así en el cuarto de Sakura! ¡¿Es que nos quieres matar de un susto imbecil?!

Yo entro como me da la gana y no creo que eso a ti te incumba.- Las manos de un furioso Shaoran Li siguen sobando su estomago mientras intenta levantarse inútilmente.- ¿Y se puede saber que haces tu en casa de Sakura?

Pues tampoco creo que te incumba, pero al menos yo he entrado por la puerta.- los pasos apresurados de Sakura se oyen por el pasillo y muy pronto asoma la cabeza sorprendida por la escena. Shaoran levanta la vista de su dolorido estomago y la mira con recelo. Ella parpadea y rápidamente corre hacia él arrodillándose a su lado.

¿Shaoran? ¿Estas bien?

¡No! ¡No lo estoy! ¡Este parásito me ha dado con ese palo en todo el estomago y con toda su mala ostia!

¿Parásito?- ¿desde cuando este me llama parásito?

Si, es lo que eres, un puto parásito.

¡Shaoran ya basta! Eriol, ayúdame a levantarlo. – me acerco sonriendo por la situación e intento coger el brazo de Li para pasarlo por encima de mi hombro como hace Saku. Pero un brusco movimiento de Shaoran me empuja hacia atrás.

No me toques.

No seas infantil Shaoran. Te ha dado un buen golpe y no puedes levantarte solo. Yo no tengo la fuerza suficiente así que deja que él te ayude. ¿Entendido?- Parece mentira como cambia Sakura cuando se trata de Li. Un eje de celos me invade cuando les observo mirándose el uno al otro. Diciéndose todo lo que necesitan con solo una mirada. Shaoran levanta el brazo con resignación indicándome que puedo intentarlo de nuevo. Me agacho y paso su brazo por encima de mi hombro. Luego cojo su cintura rozando la mano de Sakura que hacia lo mismo. Los dos nos miramos y veo el sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica. No es hasta entonces que recuerdo lo que estaba pasando en el comedor. ¿Lo habrá notado ella? ¿Estaba despierta entonces? Empezamos a caminar en dirección a la cama y con cuidado dejamos allí a Shaoran que gime de dolor.- ¿Te duele mucho Shao?

Que te golpeen a ti a mala leche con un palo de escoba en el estomago. – le miro austero. No me gusta que le hable así a Sakura. Ella no se lo merece.

¿Eriol puedes coger el botiquín que hay en el lavabo? Tengo una pomada para los golpes y morados que va muy bien.

Claro.- Les miro un solo momento antes de partir y me siento idiota. ¿Son celos lo que siento acaso? ¿Es eso? ¿Estoy celoso? ¿yo? Imposible… Llego rápidamente al baño y cojo el botiquín. ¿Estaría Sakura soñando con Shaoran cuando respondió mi beso? ¿Veía ella sus labios en vez de los míos? Empiezo a caminar en dirección a la habitación y oigo su voz otra vez y me paro en seco al lado de la puerta. Por alguna razón, no quiero entrar aún.

¿Se puede saber porqué has entrado así en casa?

No es la primera vez que me cuelo por la ventana Sakura.

No… pero al menos hacía cinco años que no lo hacías…no me lo esperaba… me has asustado… Eriol y yo oímos algo romperse y creímos que era una ventana. Bueno…al menos yo.

Lo siento. Era el caballo de cristal que te regalé por nochebuena, hace tres años. Estaba en la repisa y me tropecé con la cortina. Busqué donde sujetarme pero…me lo llevé por el camino.

Me gustaba mucho ese caballo…

Te regalaré uno mejor.- No aguanto más y entro en la habitación.

Aquí esta el botiquín.- Otra mirada austera de parte de Li.- ¿Te duele mucho?

¿Tu que crees? Eres una bestia tío.

Creí que eras un ladrón. ¿Cómo golpearías tú a un ladrón si Sakura estuviera debajo de la escalera asustada?

¿Ya déjenlo quieren? La culpa es mía por no recordar que Shaoran antes solía entrar así.

Claro cómo si tú tuvieras que caer en ello. La gente adulta suele utilizar las puertas.- Shaoran intenta levantarse para encararme pero un dolor agudo hace que tenga que volver a sentarse y una muy apurada Sakura se apresuró a sujetarlo.

Por favor… no se peleen. Ha sido un accidente ¿vale? Eriol…¿me pasas la pomada?- Asiento con la cabeza y empiezo a buscar en el botiquín.- Y tu Shao quitate la camisa.

¿Cómo?

Que te quites la camisa. ¿Puedes? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?- Sonrío burlesco al verle enrojecer de la vergüenza. Creo que ya falta poco para que Shao se de cuenta de lo que realmente siente por Sakura. No me gusta esa idea…en absoluto.

¿Para… para que tengo que quitármela?

Pues para que te aplique la pomada, digo yo. – Los dos se miran un momento y finalmente Li asiente derrotado. En mis manos esta la dichosa pomada. Se la paso a Sakura y ella me sonríe en agradecimiento. Li se mueve patosamente y con dificultad pero al final logra despojarse de su camisa. Mi princesa enrojece pero se limita a untar sus dedos con la crema.- Esto puede que te moleste un poco, esta algo fría. – con sumo cuidado empieza a masajear la zona afectada untando la crema con sus manos. Shaoran se queja al principio pero lentamente se va calmando y sin darse cuenta ni él mismo, se queda mirando las manos de Sakura, luego sus brazos y finalmente su rostro. Sakura esta tan metida en lo que hace que no se da cuenta, pero yo sí. Y esa mirada que el le lanza, no es de amigo… eso…yo lo sé muy bien. ¡No lo soporto!

¿Y que te ha impulsado a saltar por mi ventana Shao?- Ella empieza a hablar sacando a Shaoran de sus pensamientos, al igual que a mí.

Yo… quería…quería hablar contigo.

¿Ha pasado algo?

En realidad…- Él deja de hablar un momento para mirarme. Le sonrío irónico y ago caso a regañadientes de su súplica. Abandono la habitación con una tonta excusa y salgo a toda prisa.

Bajo los escalones de nueva cuenta, aún con el palo entre mis manos y lo aviento contra un rincón. La televisión del comedor sigue encendida y los protagonistas de la película parecen estar sumidos en una gran batalla. Cómo la que libra mi corazón ahora. La almohada dónde antes reposaba Sakura esta en el suelo. ¿Era a Li a quien besaba entre sueños? ¿O acaso estaba despierta y consciente de que era yo quien me deleitaba con el sabor de su lengua?

·············································································································································

**Habitación de Sakura; **

Tienes las manos frías.

Lo siento…me había quedado dormida en el sofá y no tenía una manta…así que supongo que he cogido algo de frío.

¿Te habías quedado dormida?

Si.

¿Con Eriol en tu casa?

Si. Estábamos viendo la televisión. Esta noche hacían el señor de los anillos y es increíblemente larga.

Creí que te gustaba la película.

¡Y me gusta! Pero debía estar cansada… ¿Pero a que vienen tantas preguntas?

Es sólo… no se… debes tener mucha confianza con Eriol para quedarte dormida con él en casa.- La miro y veo que se ha puesto algo nerviosa. – En realidad yo había venido para hablar…de ti.

¿De mi?

Sí. Has cambiado mucho en poco tiempo Sakura.- Ella me mira sorprendida y parpadea un par de veces antes de dejar escapar una sonrisa tímida. - ¿Qué te hace gracia?

Nada…es sólo…que Tomoyo me ha dicho algo similar esta tarde…

Eso es porque es verdad. Estas muy distante…incluso pareces algo molesta conmigo.

No es eso…es simplemente…es que…

Antes me lo contabas todo Sakura. Yo te quiero mucho y lo sabes. Eres mi mejor amiga. ¿Acaso ya no confías en mí?

Claro que confío.

¿Entonces porqué no me dijiste lo del teatro?

Porqué no quería que te preocuparas por mí. Una vez se me ocurrió trabajar, en una heladería. ¿recuerdas? Acababa de cumplir los 16 y quería comprarme una bici nueva.

Sí, lo recuerdo.

¿Y recuerdas también el sermón que me soltaste? Que si ya tenía bastante con estar con los exámenes finales, que si todo mi tiempo extra me lo pasaba limpiando la casa y cuidando del baka de mi hermano, que si no tenía ninguna necesidad de una bici nueva, y que si empezaba a trabajar no tendría tiempo para nuestra amistad.

Bueno… sí…se que exageré un poco pero…realmente ibas muy atareada. Pero ahora no es lo mismo. No hablamos de un trabajo normal, hablamos de algo que siempre te ha encantado. De un sueño echo realidad. Y me duele que me dejarás al margen. Por culpa de eso pensé que no querías verme, que pasabas todas esas horas con tu nuevo amiguito y que yo había dejado de formar parte de tu vida. Luego te vi en la obra… y aluciné. Más aún cuando vi que Eriol estaba allí, que él lo sabia, y yo no. Me sentí desplazado.- maldita sea Sakura, ojalá pudiera decirte lo mal que me sentí sin sonar estúpido.

A mi también me dolió que estuvieras allí…que lo supieras…y no me dijeras nada. Es por eso que he estado últimamente más fría. Me dio la sensación de que no te importaba, de que te empezaba a ser igual.

¿Cómo no iba a importarme? ¡No quería decirte nada! Tú pensabas que no lo sabía. ¡Tú me lo habías ocultado! Lo que menos deseaba era que te enteraras. Estaba enfadado… pero a la vez…lo entendí todo…y algo que dijo Rika…- Rika. Ella si que parecía entenderlo todo.

¿Qué dijo Rika?- me parece oír tristeza en su voz. Pero ya he alucinado mucho estos días.

Dijo que si no me lo habías dicho era por vergüenza. Que si ella tuviera que hacer ese papel tampoco me lo diría. No es que encontrara el papel vergonzoso, pero me dijo que para una chica podía ser…

Horriblemente vergonzoso.- asiento con la cabeza.- Sí…y tenía razón… pero esa no fue la razón por lo que no te lo dije. Voy muy atareada en el instituto, y no paro en casa, tengo un montón de deberes y muy poco tiempo libre. A penas puedo dormir por las noches y tengo algunos… líos mentales…últimamente. Pensé que si te lo decía y me veías así, tan atareada, por un trabajo, me montarías el sermón de aquella vez. Supongo que fue una tontería pensar eso…pero luego me dijeron el papel y aún se me quitaron más las ganas de decírtelo. Estuve a punto de contártelo cuando te enfadaste tanto pero… por alguna cosa u otra no pude.

Ya…supongo que se puede entender…

Yo creo que sí…- Las manos de Sakura aún masajean mi estomago y noto como el dolor disminuye lentamente. Un poco más tranquilo tomo una de sus manos entre las mías y la miro. Ella parece incomoda pero no la suelto.

No quiero que te alejes de mí Sakura, aún cuando empieces a salir con Eriol. No me cae bien del todo el tipo pero… si tú le quieres…lo soportaré. Y quiero que tú hagas lo mismo por mí en cuanto a Rika.

¿Quién dice que yo empiece a salir con Eriol?

¿Por qué sigues negando la evidencia? Te gusta Sakura…- Ella me mira sorprendida y algo molesta. No se porqué sigue en sus trece, como si yo fuera idiota y no me diera cuenta.

¿Por qué no quieres entender que sólo es un amigo? Tú más que nadie debería creer en que puede existir una relación de amistad entre chico y chica. ¿O no somos tú y yo un claro ejemplo?

Vi como os besabais…esta tarde…- Ella da un respingo y enrojece increíblemente. Empieza a balbucear palabras inteligibles y se separa de mí poniéndose en pie.

Eso…Eso… no tiene nada que ver.

Ah…claro… los amigos van besándose por ahí, es lo más normal del mundo. Acércate un poco para que pueda hacer yo lo mismo. – Ella me mira enfadada y noto como le tiembla todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué le pasa?- Sakura… admítelo…no pasa nada…te gusta…¿verdad?

Entre Eriol y yo no hay nada. ¿vale? Esta tarde estábamos ensayando la obra de Romeo y Julieta… además… tú no lo entiendes.

Ni lo haré si no me lo explicas.

Joder Shaoran. Nunca había besado a alguien. Nunca. Yo no…ya sabes que yo no soy atractiva, los tíos no se me acercan. En la obra tenía que dar mi primer beso a ese…ese…ese estúpido de Kenshin. ¡Y me repateaba! Se lo estaba contando a Eriol, él se reía. Pero cuando vió que me molestaba de verdad me besó. Fue más un favor que otra cosa.

Vaya… que amable…Sakura… no hay que ser muy lista para darse cuenta de lo que él siente. Y creo…que tú también sientes algo por él. ¿No es así?

Yo…yo no…- la veo dudosa y se muerde el labio inferior. Ese gesto…por algún motivo…me atrae momentáneamente.- Shaoran creo que vas algo…equivocado en todo esto.

¿En que sentido?

Pues no importa pero… yo no quiero salir con Eriol. Me cae muy bien…y le quiero mucho…como amigo. Pero no estoy… es decir…no estoy enamorada de él.

¿Pero te gusta?

Supongo…que algo si…pero no le quiero. Es solo…una tontería. No es como lo que…bueno… déjalo.

¿Qué lo deje? Ni hablar. Habla Sakura. ¿No es como lo que qué?

Por favor Shaoran…no quiero hablar de esto…- Me levanto con mucho esfuerzo. Sakura corre en mi ayuda y me pasa un brazo por la cintura. Esta muy cerca, tanto que puedo oler ese perfume a flores que desprende siempre su cabello.- ¡Ten cuidado! Es un buen golpe.

Habla. Dime Sakura…¿Qué sientes por Eriol?- Ella me mira… con los ojos llorosos y no entiendo porqué le cuesta tanto. Baja la cabeza pero no voy a permitir que se escape esta vez. Quiero oírlo de sus labios…quiero hacerme a la idea de que mi Sakura esta fijándose en chicos, de que empieza a crecer sentimentalmente…de que se aleja cada vez más de mí. Le levantó el rostro con una mano y la miro a los ojos otra vez.- ¿Sabes? Tienes los ojos más hermosos que he visto jamás. – siento mi respiración acelerarse y noto cómo a ella le pasa lo mismo.- Deberías haberte desecho de esas gafas mucho antes.

Shaoran yo…

Y también el pelo… ahora esta mucho más hermoso…así todo ondulado. Realmente ese tipo tiene razón y te estas convirtiendo en una princesa, en su princesa. Sakura…yo…estoy hecho un lío…

¿A… a que te refieres Shaoran?

A que…

¡Aish!- Sakura da un respingo entre mis brazos. Me apresuro a sujetarla pues veo que pierde un poco el equilibrio. En el mismo momento en que la cojo noto un dolor agudo en mi estomago.

¿Qué? ¿Estas bien?

Creo…creo que me he clavado algo en el pie.

Mierda…debe ser algún cristal... y no llevas calcetines. Espera…te ayudo a llegar a la cama.

Estas mal, ya llamo a Eriol para que me ayude.

Puedo solo, deja a Eriol tranquilo un rato Sakura.- ¡Eso! ¡suena más posesivo idiota!. Ella me mira sorprendida. Tiene los ojos fruncidos por el dolor. Miro su pie y veo un pequeño hilo de sangre.- Joder…realmente te has hecho daño gatita.

Me encanta cuando me llamas gatita… - mi corazón da un respingo y la miro. Esta realmente guapa… ¿pero desde cuando?

Ejem… no apoyes el pie y carga tu peso en mi. La cama esta a tan solo un metro.

Sí. – Se recarga en mí y la dejo en la cama con cuidado. A pesar del dolor que noto en mi estomago me agachó y le levanto el pie. Ella suelta un gemido de dolor.

Es un buen corte.

No me digas…

¿Hay alcohol en el botiquín?

Sí, y tiritas.

Creo que harán falta gasas, ya te digo que es un buen corte, sangra bastante Sakura.

¿Sí? No me ha parecido tan doloroso.

Estarías muy distraída…- la miró desde el ángulo en que estoy. Ella me sonríe tímidamente.- Voy a por el alcohol.- Me levanto y suspiro. Esta noche realmente esta siendo muy rara. Cojo todo lo que necesito y vuelvo hacia ella. Me siento en el suelo comprobando que no hubiera ningún cristal y empiezo a curarle el pie.

Me haces cosquillas.

Es un momento, aguanta un poco.

Pero es que realmente me hace cosquillas.

No seas cría.- El pie de Sakura se mueve levemente cada vez que paso el algodón con el alcohol y la oigo sonreír. No aquella sonrisa de cacatúa que siempre ha tenido, no. Una sonrisa suave.- ¿ya no te ríes cual mono?

Yo jamás me he reído como un mono.

Sí que lo hacías.- Empiezo a vendarle el pie con cuidado. Noto su mirada encima de mí y eso me pone nervioso. – ¿pasa algo?

Nada… sólo… nada…

No, dímelo.

¿Qué querías decir con que estas echo un lío?- mi corazón late a mil por hora de nuevo. ¿Yo había dicho eso?

Pues…

¿Todo va bien?- la voz de Eriol nos sobresalta a los dos. Su cabeza aparece por la puerta y se queda sorprendido por el cambio de situación.

Sakura se ha cortado con un cristal en el pie.

¿Te duele Sakura?

No mucho. Shaoran ha sacado el cristal y me esta atendiendo muy bien. – ella me sonríe con cariño, cómo hace últimamente con Eriol y creo… que me he sonrojado. ¿Pero que me pasa? Hago un nudo rápido con la gasa y me levanto bruscamente.

Creo…que iré tirando para mi casa. He salido sin decir nada a nadie.

Cla…claro…

Yo te ayudo. Supongo que te costará bajar las escaleras.

No hace falta Hiraguisawa, de no ser por ti podría bajarlas perfectamente.

Por favor Shao… puedes hacerte daño si te caes. Deja que Eriol te acompañe.- la miro y veo esa mirada de preocupación que siempre pide obediencia.

Esta bien… pero con la condición de que él también se largue. Tienes que tumbarte y dormir un poco. Antes me has comentado que duermes poco. ¿no?

Si…

Pues hoy es un día perfecto para recuperar fuerzas. Mañana es domingo.

Tranquilo…no te preocupes…descansaré mucho. Aunque tengo trabajo mañana Shaoran. Pero no te preocupes¿Vale?

Te vendré a ver mañana al parque. ¿Vale? No apoyes mucho ese pie hasta que cicatrice bien.

Si papi…¿ves como te preocupas demasiado?

Como si tú no hicieras lo mismo.- le sonrío. Realmente me doy cuenta de que la quiero mucho, de que no soportaría que le pasara nada. – Hasta mañana, gatita.

Buenas noches. Gracias por ayudarme con la obra Eriol.

De nada, ya sabes que cualquier excusa para pasar tiempo contigo es buena. – vale ya de piropos, esto parecen los juegos florarles.

Hasta el lunes.

Hasta el lunes.

Los dos bajamos la escalera. La verdad es que hubiera sido muy trabajoso bajarla solo pero más soportable que la compañía de este. Supongo que en el fondo es un buen tipo. No me ha golpeado a propósito, lo ha hecho porqué protegía a Sakura. Pero aún así me cae gordo. Llegamos a la entrada de mi casa lentamente y me ayuda a subir los dos escalones.

¿Podrás llegar hasta tu cuarto o te ayudo?

Me las arreglaré.

Esta bien, descansa. Y no te cueles más por la ventana.

Yo ago lo que quiero Eriol. No hace falta que me des lecciones.

Esta bien, pero luego no te quejes. Adiós, buenas noches.

Espera. – Él se para y me mira seriamente.

¿Qué?

Cómo le hagas daño te juro que te perseguiré hasta el fin de los días y me ocuparé de que tu vida sea el mayor de los infiernos.

¿Hacerle daño a quién?

Ya déjate de juegos estúpidos y largate. Me has entendido muy bien.

Creo que le haces más daño tú, que yo. Buenas noches… Li.

¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? Yo no hago daño a Sakura, jamás lo haría. Es mi mejor amiga y yo cuido de ella, igual que ella cuida de mí. Yo jamás le haría daño…nunca… La luz de la venta de Sakura esta encendida y una cabeza asoma por la ventana. Es ella. ¿Me habrá odio amenazar a Eriol? Al ver que la miro da un bote y se despide con la mano. Espero…que no lo haya oído. No quiero que piense que la controlo…yo sólo…me preocupo por mi gatita. ¿Es eso tan malo?

·············································································································································

Continuará…

Aquí está al fin otro capítulo más! Se que no es muy largo y que bueno…puede ser algo raro…pero espero que les haya gustado. Al menos yo he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo.

Espero sus comentarios y críticas. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!

Pst: Gracias a todos los que leen este fic, espero que no les haya decepcionado el capitulo y que tengan ganas de más. Un beso muy grande para todos y feliz año nuevo!


	12. Capitulo 11

**Un domingo cargado**

Tienes una llamada.- Paro mis entrenamientos matutinos y miro a Fuutie entre resoplidos de cansancio. Mi abdomen esta resentido por el golpe que me propinó ese imbecil ayer noche y hoy me esta costando mucho seguir el ritmo acostumbrado- Es una chica…- El tono burlón de su voz sólo consigue irritarme. Dejo de dar patadas al aire y me acerco intentando calmar mi respiración. Fuutie me mira divertida cuando cojo el inalámbrico de sus manos y lo pongo en mi oreja aún intentando respirar normalmente.

¿Sí?

_Muy buenos días Shaoran.- _La voz de Rika desde el otro lado del auricular me hace sonreír. Sin embargo Fuutie sigue aquí de pie mirándome entre incrédula y molesta.

¿Me perdonas un momento?- oigo la dulce voz de Rika asentir desde el otro lado y tapo el teléfono con mi mano para que no oiga lo que digo.- Fuutie ¿vas a quedarte aquí parada escuchando una conversación privada?

Sí.- Una gota resbala por mi frente irritándome.- ¿Desde cuando hablas con chicas?- Definitivamente en esta casa la palabra intimidad no existe con mis cuatro hermanas rondando.

Lárgate Fuutie.- Me mira con malas pulgas y una fingida cara de indignación pero al fin abandona el jardín. Miro detrás de la puerta para asegurarme de que no está y vuelvo mi atención al teléfono.- ¿Rika?

_Aquí estoy. _

Perdona, mi hermana es algo entrometida.- su sonrisa suave me deja atontado durante un momento. Su voz por teléfono es aún más dulce, tanto que empalaga.

_Cuando dijiste en casa de Eriol que tenías hermanas me quedé alucinada. Creí que eras hijo único. _

¡Que va! ¿Por qué pensaste eso?

_No sé…tu carácter parece el de hijo único. Eres muy reservado y serio y no parece que te guste mucho estar en grupo. Los hijos únicos suelen ser así. _

¡Pues vaya teoría!

_No te metas conmigo, simplemente me lo pareció. ¿Y cuantos años tienen tus hermanas? _

¿Cual de ellas? ¿La que ha cogido el teléfono?

_Bueno…las dos._

No tengo dos hermanas.

_Vaya…¿tienes tres hermanas?_

Tengo cuatro.- tengo que apartar el auricular de mi oído ante el sonoro grito de asombro de Rika. Me río con ganas ante su sorpresa. –Ya pareces Sakura con esos gritos. – Suelto una carcajada pero la voz de Rika se apaga de golpe.- ¿Pasa algo?

_No… no nada…¿lo de tus hermanas iba en serio? ¿Tienes cuatro hermanas?_

Por desgracia.

_Vaya…que paciencia la de tus padres…!tener cinco hijos! ¿Por qué no me dirás que además tienes algún hermano verdad?_

No, soy el único hombre en una casa de histéricas. – otra vez esa sonrisa. ¿Por qué me gusta tanto una sonrisa?

_Bueno… tu dijiste que no conociste a tu padre…entonces debes ser el hijo menor. ¿No?-_ Me doy cuenta de que Rika sabe muy poco de mí y si lo pienso yo también sé muy poco de ella.

Si, mis hermanas son mayores que yo. En realidad la más joven me lleva cinco años.

_Vaya… ¿y jugabas mucho con ellas de pequeño?_- sonrío ante sus preguntas.

¿Qué es esto? ¿un interrogatorio? ¿A que vienen tantas preguntas?- mi voz suena completamente desenfadada y divertida pero Rika parece quedarse en silencio un momento.

_No sé… curiosidad… la verdad es que no sé mucho de ti.-_Eso mismo estaba yo pensando…

Bueno…supongo que es normal… la verdad es que aparte de Sakura y Tomoyo nadie sabe mucho de mi. Siempre he sido muy reservado ¿sabes? Ni Yamasaki sabe demasiado… claro que tú no sabes quien es Yamasaki así que supongo que no importa …- Otra vez silencio.- ¿Por qué llamabas Rika?

_¿Eh? Pues… quería saber si querías ir a tomar algo esta tarde y no sé… dar un paseo por el centro o el parque. Podríamos hablar y ponernos en antecedentes – _Así que era eso. Me siento como un estúpido al ver que ni tan siquiera había pensado en ella para mis planes de fin de semana. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener "novia". De todas maneras la idea de quedar expresamente para "informar-nos" sobre nuestras vidas la encuentro algo estúpida.

Pues me encantaría, lo sabes, pero me temo que hoy no puedo. Le prometí a Sakura que iría a verla al parque de atracciones. Pero puedes venir si quieres.

_¿Has quedado con Sakura? _

Y con Tomoyo, me ha llamado esta mañana diciéndome que se moría por ir. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te apuntas?

_No quiero molestar…_

Rika tú no molestas.

_Pero es que Sakura no me ha invitado y no creo que sea correcto que me presente sin más. _

No digas tonterías, vamos al parque no a su casa. ¿Te paso a buscar a las cinco?- oigo su voz murmurar pensando si aceptar o no y sonrío. Es tan dulce y correcta.- No le des más vueltas mujer, a Sakura le encantará que vayamos todos a verla.

_¿Eriol también vendrá?- _Mi ceño se frunce mecánicamente ante la mención de ese nombre y el sutil dolor de mi estomago parece tomar fuerza.

Tengo la esperanza de que no sea así.

_¿Por qué no te cae bien?_

Me cae gordo, eso es todo.- Rika se queda en silencio un momento pero luego se ríe. - ¿Qué?

_Yo creo que te cae mal porqué es el novio de tu mejor amiga. Al fin y al cabo Sakura y tú os criasteis como hermanos. _

Eriol no es el novio de Sakura. – Otra vez ese silencio. Me siento incomodo hablando de este tema.

_¿No? ¡Yo estaba convencida de que salían juntos! Se llevan tan bien que pensé…bueno… pensé que se entendían. A lo mejor tengo una imaginación loca._

Pues parece ser que sí.- Y ahí esta de nuevo ese mal humor, Rika parece que ha notado mi tono poco amistoso porqué de nuevo vuelve a estar callada. Respiro hondo e intento aligerar la conversación.- Entonces te paso a buscar a las cinco y vamos a tomar algo por el parque. He quedado con Tomoyo a las seis en la puerta principal, la obra empieza a las seis y media. ¿Te parece bien?

_Me va bien pero… ¿seguro que no molestaré? _

No seas tonta, será divertido. Además les caes bien a todos.

_Esta bien, pues quedamos a las cinco. Pero no hace falta que me vengas a buscar, queda muy lejos, mejor quedamos en el parque. ¿Esta bien?_

Vale. Hasta luego.

_Ah…vale…si…Si… hasta luego…- _otra vez ese maldito silencio_ -Un beso.- _noto el color subir a mis mejillas, se que tendría que decir algo así como "otro para ti" o un "te quiero" pero… ¡es que no me sale! Así que simplemente cuelgo sin decir nada. Realmente soy un idiota. No es que desde que nos besamos por primera vez no hayamos vuelta a hacerlo… a decir verdad nos besamos muy amenudo y cada vez es más…más…¡no sé! Más intenso. Pero por algún motivo aún me siento muy incómodo ante estos temas. Dejo el teléfono en la terraza y sigo con mi entrenamiento matutino en el jardín. Desde muy pequeño me han gustado las artes marciales. A los ocho años me apunte a Kung Fu, a los diez hice carate, a los doce judo y luego me interesé por el esgrima, el kendo y todas las artes en las que se usa una espada, sea cual sea y sin importar del material de que este echa. También he hecho meditación y yoga. Sí… soy un poco raro. Pero mi afición por la lucha no tiene que ver para nada con que me guste la violencia, sólo es una forma más de hacer deporte, una que me resulta especialmente estimulante. Sakura también se apuntó a muchas de las clases y debo decir que domina mucho el tema. Quizá sea el único rival potencial que tengo.

Lobito el desayuno esta en la mesa.- Ahora es la pesada de Feimei la que me distrae de mis ejercicios.- ¿Otra vez pegando patadas en el aire?

En realidad ahora estaba buscando un voluntario para patear, así es todo más real. ¿Te apuntas?- Feimei lanza una sonrisa sarcástica a la que respondo gustoso.

Entra ya o Fanren se pondrá como una moto, ha preparado tortitas e insiste en que frías no valen nada.

¿Fanren en la cocina otra vez?

¿Qué esperabas? Se prepara para ser una buena esposa, me dan nauseas.- Sonrío levemente.

Me calzo enseguida y vengo.

Por favor lobito, no quiero ser la cena. – Una enorme gota me baja por la frente, se que soy el más joven de la familia pero no tengo porqué soportar sus estúpidos diminutivos. Doy dos patadas más, me estiro un poco y me calzo para entrar en la casa del terror. Sólo he puesto un pie en el pasillo y ya siento mareo. Las voces histéricas de mis hermanas resuenan por toda la casa, que si he comprado esto, que si se te quema aquello, que si hoy he visto el chico más guapo del mundo, que si Toya es un amor, Dios… les pienso cobrar mis futuras horas de terapia. Entro en la cocina y paso de ellas literalmente. Al fin y al cabo parecen inmersas en su conversación importantísima. ¿Cortarse las puntas con luna creciente ayuda a que el pelo crezca más rápido? Abro la nevera y cojo la leche, me siento con calma y me sirvo un par de tortitas y mermelada de albaricoque.

Hombre, pero si el hombrecito se ha dignado a comer con nosotras. No te quejes si tu desayuno esta frío chaval.

Prefiero las tortitas frías, tras dieciocho años viviendo bajo el mismo techo pensé que ya lo sabrías.

Naciste borde y morirás borde lobito. – Fanren se gira ofendida y sigue en lo suyo, creo que ahora esta preparando galletas. Que suplicio ser sus conejitos de indias mientras se prepara para "su vida matrimonial". Fanren y Shinta van a casarse en tres meses y la cuenta atrás parece haber empezado porque mi hermana no para quieta ni un momento. Que si ahora el banquete, que si ahora el vestido, que si no se planchar, que si la lavadora no funciona, en fin… caótico. En casa todos intentamos ser comprensivos y entender sus nervios pero me temo que en ocasiones es algo difícil, sobretodo sabiendo que aún faltan tres meses para que se vaya de casa y que durante todo ese tiempo la vamos a tener como loca por los pasillos. – Por cierto Feimei nos ha dicho que te ha llamado una chica.- Mi queridísima hermana chivata agacha la cabeza exageradamente tras la mirada de odio que le he lanzado.- ¿Desde cuando hablas tu con una chica que no sea Sakura o Tomoyo?

Creo que no es asunto vuestro.

¿Tienes novia lobito?

Sí, ¿y qué?- la más callada de mis hermanitas ha dejado caer el tenedor que ha rebotado estrepitosamente contra el plato. Levanta la vista completamente pasmada. Mis otras tres hermanas parecen igual de sorprendidas. – ¿Tan feo soy que pensáis que no puedo tener novia?

¿Tienes novia Shaoran?

¿Por qué te sorprende tanto Shiefa? A mi edad tú te habías tirado medio instituto y parte de la universidad- Mi hermana me mira con profundo odio. En otra ocasión me habría puesto rojo como la grana al anunciarles que tenía pareja pero esa mañana estoy de tan mal humor que no me importa en absoluto, ya estoy crecidito.

Bueno…- Shiefa miró a Fanren, Fanren a Fuutie y Fuutie a Feimei.

¿Qué?

No… nada… supongo que siempre pensamos que saldrías con Sakura.- Otra vez igual.

¿Por qué todo el mundo insiste en ello? Sakura y yo nos hemos criado juntos maldita sea, la veo igual que a una hermana, para mi es igual a vosotras.- Las cuatro intercambian miradas para mi total frustración.- Además a Sakura también le gusta alguien así que ahorren-me el "Es que pensábamos que a Sakura le gustabas" por qué ya tengo bastantes suposiciones de amores por hoy.- Fuutie suspira y sigue comiendo con calma su torta con huevos revueltos pero Shiefa parece aún muy interesada en el tema, quizá como venganza a mi acusación anterior.

¿Y como se llama?

¿Quién?

¿Quién va a ser idiota? Tu nueva noviecita.

¿Y que más os da? ¿Acaso yo me meto en vuestras vidas?

No seas desagradable, tus hermanas sólo se interesan por ti Shaoran.- la voz de mamá nos asusta tanto que damos un brinco en grupo.- Buenos días.- Todos respondemos un "buenos días mamá" y por un momento la calma se apodera ( gracias a dios) de la cocina. – A ver, ¿Quién se metía en la vida de quien para que Shaoran haya perdido los nervios?

Nadie se metía en la vida del lobito, solo nos interesábamos por su nueva noviecita.- Y aquí es cuando suspiro y le digo a la calma que mucho gusto pero hasta nunca.

¿Noviecita?

Si mamá, al parecer el mocoso ha decidido empezar una relación amorosa.- Noto la mirada seria de mi madre encima de mi persona pero yo sigo comiendo con fingida tranquilidad.

¿Es cierto hijo? ¿Sales con una chica?

Así es.- Normalmente me quedaría callado y no contaría nada más pero la mirada de mi madre era dulce y calmada, no como la de las cuatro locas que tengo por hermanas, y no quiero que piense que no confío en ella. Soy muy callado y no hablo a nadie de mis cosas pero mamá siempre ha logrado que se lo acabara explicando, sólo con esa mirada pausada.- Estudia la misma carrera que yo, se llama Rika Sasaki.

Entiendo… bien, entonces si ves que prospera y que todo funciona bien espero que nos la presentes formalmente pronto.

Lo haré cuando lo vea oportuno.

Bien. ¿Has preparado tú estas tortas Fanren?

Así es.

Bien, pues habrá que probarlas. – Agradezco el cambio de tema y vuelvo toda mi atención al desayuno, más tarde ya pensaría en las consecuencias de haber confesado mi relación con Rika.

·············································································································································

Hola Shaoran. Veo que has venido con Rika, buenas tardes. – Rika asiente con un golpe de cabeza y una sonrisa a mis palabras. Realmente es una chica femenina. A pesar de estar el día un poco frío lleva un jersey de hilo de manga corta muy ceñido en color rosa pálido y una falda tejana de tubo con una raja trasera que permite entrever sus blancas piernas. Los zapatos también son rosas y están atados por unas cintas que se enrollan por sus piernas y entre sus manos lleva un diminuto bolso del mismo color.

Sí, hemos quedado un poco antes para ir a tomar algo.

Espero no molestar.- Oigo sus palabras y sonrío falsamente. La verdad es que no creo que Sakura este nada feliz pero yo no soy quién para entrometerme.

Claro que no mujer.- si…ya lo sé…soy una falsa pero es lo que hay. En el fondo la chica nunca me ha hecho nada y puede que su rostro inocentón tenga algo de autentico.- Sakura dice que vayamos por la puerta de atrás del teatro pero no sé donde queda…

Yo sí. ¿nos colará por allí?- Shaoran luce como siempre. Acostumbra a llevar tejanos oscuros y camisetas deportivas, hoy no es la excepción.

Al parecer sí.

¿Viene Hiraguisawa también?

Creo que no, al menos yo no lo he invitado.

¿A ti tampoco te cae bien Tomoyo?

¿Tampoco?

Bueno…es que a Shaoran no parece caerle demasiado bien.- Claro que no le cae bien, esta demasiado cerca de Sakura y eso no gusta a nuestro querido Shaoran. Y me temo que tú lo sabes muy bien niñita…

No me cae mal.

Vaya… pues yo lo encuentro muy atento y simpático.

Como todas querida, es un casanova nato.- no me la trago lo siento…- En fin…entremos.

Será lo mejor.

Sigo pensando que esta Rika no es agua limpia. Entiendo que sea la novia de Shaoran y que quiera estar con él en todo momento pero parece sacar temas conflictivos cada cinco minutos expresamente. Primero lo del teatro y ahora Eriol. ¿Quiere recalcarle a Shaoran que Sakura no esta a su alcance? Pues no te lo voy a poner fácil jovencita, no es que tenga nada en tu contra pero a la que vea que intentas hacer daño a Sakura voy a planear las mil y una formas de hacerte la vida imposible. Además yo siempre he pensado que no hay mejor pareja para Shaoran que Sakura.

·············································································································································

Nada, que no llegan. Estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa… la obra empieza en veinte minutos y aún no me he puesto el enorme traje gatuno. La verdad es que saber que Shaoran y Tomoyo están en la sala me pone algo nerviosa… ya sé que Shaoran ya me ha visto pero…aún así me da mucha vergüenza hacer ver que me meo en las esquinas mientras Shaoran está mirando. Al fin les veo girar la esquina. Levanto el brazo enérgicamente saludando a ambos pero entonces veo que no hay dos personas sino tres. Shaoran ha traído a Rika. Un sentimiento de desilusión me inunda de la cabeza a los pies pero intento no pensar más en ello y sonrío de oreja a oreja falsamente mientras me repito lo que ya se había convertido en un rezo particular. "Pase lo que pasé todo estará bien".

Llegáis tarde. Hola Rika.

Buenas tardes Sakura.- ella me sonríe dulzonamente así que no me queda otra que responderle de la misma manera, la verdad es que no puedo decir nada en contra suya, es una chica muy maja.

Pensaba que ya vendrías vestida de gato gordo.

Eres un maleducado, no, ahora voy a cambiarme. Pasad.- los tres se me quedan mirando con una ceja levantada.- vamos, vamos. No pasa nada, ya les he dicho que traería invitados.

Entramos los tres, yo corriendo y ellos intentando seguir mis pasos. Los tacones de Rika resuenan por los estrechos pasillos del teatro y no tardamos en llegar a una escalera súper estrecha de madera, yo, que me meto en todos lados sin problema, la subo a toda pastilla pero a la que me giro para decirles "por aquí" noto que estoy sola. Vuelvo sobre mis pasos, Tomoyo y Rika se las están viendo negras para subirla. No puedo evitar una carcajada al ver a Shao detrás de ellas preparado por si alguna pierde el equilibrio.

No te rías Saku, esto es de vértigo, esta escalera se cae a pedazos.

Vamos Tomoyo no me seas finolis. Ya casi estas.

Al fin alcanzan las dos el final de la escalera con la respiración agitada. Yo sonrío ampliamente a Shaoran que se esta aguantando la risa tanto como yo y reanudo nuestro recorrido.

Ahora estamos en las gradas centrales, tenéis permiso para estar en los asientos laterales, están tapizados de color azul a diferencia de los demás, ya los veréis. Son para familiares o amigos. – Abro una puerta de personal y los tres se quedan asombrados.

Esto es enorme, no sabía que hubiera pasadizos por debajo de las gradas.

Esto es un laberinto Tomy, hay estancias por toda la parte inferior de la grada y muchos pasillos que llevan a salidas de servicio como estas.- Les señalo una puerta mucho más elevada que esta justo al lado de la última fila, normalmente vacía.- Por allí salgo yo. Ahora me meteré por otra escalera de esas y caminaré unos cuantos pasillos retorcidos hasta un escobero lleno de atrezzo dónde me cambiaré y esperaré mi turno. – mi móvil resuena estrepitosamente girando las cabezas de muchos espectadores curiosos. Una gota resbala por mi frente y me apresuro a cogerlo.- ¿Sí?

_¿Sakura?_

Si, soy yo.

_Hola linda, soy Niko, Ritsuko me ha pedido que te confirme la hora de la obra. Menuda mierda que la hayan cambiado esta semana¿ eh? Siempre se había echo los sábados…_

A mí ya me va bien, anoche pude practicar.

_Como sea. La obra se hará esta noche a las nueve. _

¿A las nueve? Es muy tarde…

_Vamos no seas niña, como el tiempo se presenta feo se hará en el teatro principal, dónde representas tu obra. ¿vale? No queremos que llueva y nos mojemos todos._

Vale.

_Ritsuko dice que estés tras el escenario a las ocho y media. _

Va…vale.

_Pos ale, nos vemos luego. Se buena y mucha mierda. _

Gracias.- Una gota del tamaño del mediterráneo resbala por mi frente.

¿Desde cuando tienes móvil?

Es de empresa, lo necesito para que me comuniquen los horarios de las obras que sustituyo. No estoy acostumbrada y nunca me acuerdo de ponerlo en silencio.

Pues acostúmbrate porque dudo que a Toya le guste saber que tienes un cacharro de esos.

Lo sé Tomy.

Ya me lo podías haber dicho, mi madre ha sacado una nueva línea de teléfonos móviles que están geniales te podría haber conseguido uno y…

Ya, ya Tomy, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde.- Tomoyo se cruza de brazos indignada por cortar su parloteo y no puedo evitar sonreír.- Sentaos allí ¿vale? Cuando acabe la obra volvéis por esta entrada de servicio y me esperáis en el pasillo de la escalera. ¿Vale?

¿Tenemos que bajar por esa escalera?

Me temo que no hay otro camino Rika. En fin… os dejo.

Mucha suerte gatita.- El corazón me da un respingo pero intento disimular y sonrío dulcemente a Shaoran.

Se dice mucha mierda.- El me devuelve la sonrisa y mueve mis cabellos con cariño.

Mucha mierda gatita.- Le miro decidida y asiento. La verdad es que esta representación será complicada con él aquí. Me intimida y me siento tan pequeña… no quiero decepcionarle, lo haré bien. Seguro.

Hasta ahora. Disfrutad de la función.

·············································································································································

¡Ha estado genial! No se porqué no dejan hacer fotos, ese maldito guardia me ha confiscado la cámara antes de que pudiera hacer una foto decente. Era un maleducado.

Ya, ya Tomoyo. Es lógico que no te dejaran hacer fotos, el flash molesta a los actores.

Anda ya, están muy concentrados como para fijarse en los flashes Shaoran, lo que pasa es que ese imbecil se aburría y no quería dejarme disfrutar de la increíble visión de Sakura vestida de gato.

Pero si no se la ve en toda la obra Tomoyo… solo hubieras echo fotos de un gato peludo y gordo en color azul. – les miro con una gota resbalando por la frente. Shaoran siempre es muy educado y correcto cuando esta conmigo, eso me encanta porqué le da un aire tímido y caballeroso, sin embargo con Tomoyo y Sakura es mucho más expresivo e infantil, se pica por cualquier cosa y disfruta haciendo bromas pesadas. Es como si tuviera una doble personalidad, una cara de cordialidad y otra de confianza. Sin embargo me gustaría que conmigo mostrara también esa cara juguetona y pícara que tiene cuando esta con sus amigos.

Jamás entenderás el arte Shaoran… Sakura es sin lugar a dudas un ángel lleve lo que lleve.

Sakura lo que es, es una patilarga delgaducha.

Vuelve a decir eso una vez más y te voy a patear con mis patas largas y delgaduchas hasta que supliques clemencia.- Y aquí llega ella, Sakura. Debo decir que desde el momento en que Shaoran la mencionó ya la odié. Es decir… es una buena chica, eso se ve a la legua, pero precisamente por eso la odié. Y no es que pueda igualarse a mí en muchas cosas, ni tan siquiera es lo que se podría llamar guapa…bueno…debo decir que desde la última vez que la vi esta algo cambiada, incluso mona, pero no es atractiva. No se viste para nada femenina y aunque ahora lleve el pelo bonito (ya me gustaría a mi tener un pelo tan suave y sano) sigue teniendo un cuerpo demasiado delgado. Y si…tiene unos ojos peculiares, muy extremados y poco corrientes en los japoneses, pero están muy desaprovechados sin maquillaje. Supongo que no debería preocuparme de que Shao se fije en ella pero…lo hago. Es tan condenadamente inocentona que mosquea. Además sonríe todo el rato y no para quieta un segundo. Es como una niña de diez años. Pero Shaoran la trata de un modo tan especial…tan íntimo… a veces me pregunto si realmente nunca ha pensado que estaba enamorado de ella… al fin y al cabo el roce hace el cariño.

Vaya gatita, pero si ya has vuelto. ¿Dónde has dejado el pelaje?- Y e aquí el mayor motivo de mi desconfianza. "Gatita". ¿Cómo en nombre de Dios se le ocurre llamar de esa forma a una chica que no sea yo? ¡Y en mis narices! Se que no lo hace expresamente y que en realidad ni se da cuenta, Shao es también muy inocentón y por lo que sé yo soy su primera novia, cosa que a su edad y con su atractivo no deja de sorprenderme. Pero a lo que iba, la llama "Gatita", un apelativo muy cariñoso y que a mi suponer no la caracteriza para nada. Me muero de ganas por saber por qué la llama así pero jamás mostraré que estoy celosa, o molesta por su relación, eso sólo le daría importancia y me haría parecer insegura. Y yo soy Rika, la jovencita dulce, amable y comprensiva. No voy a estropear mi imagen por algo así ante mi Shao.

El pelaje lo he dejado con tu ingenio, es decir, en el olvido.

¡Sakura! – Otra vez la histérica de Tomoyo esta en brazos de la "Gatita". No me cae mal Daidouji pero debo decir que es una chica muy extraña y he notado que a ratos me mira desconfiadamente, de seguro ella quiere que sea Sakura quien acabe con Shaoran, porqué evidentemente Sakura si siente o ha sentido algo por él. Pero no me voy a dejar vencer por esas dos niñas, voy a abrirle los ojos a Shaoran y poco a poco haré que se de cuenta de que es demasiado maduro para ir con chicos de instituto.- Has estado magnífica, sublime, sensacional. Que piruetas, que giros, y tu forma tan graciosa de correr como si pesaras una tonelada… no he parado de reírme ni un segundo.

Vamos Tomoyo me falta el aire mujer…

Y Tsutomu también ha estado maravilloso, es un buen actor.- ¿Tsutomu? ¿Ese no es el botones? Si…ahora que lo pienso estaba en la competición de atletismo… tal vez a Sakura le interese si Tomoyo ha sacado el tema…

¿Tsutomu es el chico que vino a la competición?

Si Rika, es él.

Ya veo… ¿también es un buen amigo tuyo Sakura?

Pues lo conozco desde hace poco pero es un chico muy atento. ¿Por qué?

Nada…curiosidad…- noto otra vez esa mirada de desconfianza en Daidouji pero sonrío con inocencia y me abrazo a Shaoran.- Estoy algo cansada… ¿nos vamos ya a casa Shao? – Intento que mi voz suene muy dulzona y apoyo con sutileza mi cabeza en su hombro. Noto el sonrojo en sus mejillas así que deduzco que mi pequeña y tierna seducción funciona.

¿A casa?

Si.

¿No os quedáis a ver la representación de Romeo y Julieta?

Es que estoy algo cansada Sakura y aún tengo muchas tareas que hacer de la universidad.

Ah… bueno…. Pues entonces nada…- Noto a Shaoran algo serio y ¿desilusionado? ¿Acaso prefiere estar con ellas que conmigo? – ¿Y tu Tomoyo? ¿Te quedas?

No puedo Sakura, esta noche mi madre ha invitado a un par de amigos y quiere que este yo también… ya sabes…imagen.

Ah, bueno. No pasa nada. Pues entonces voy tirando ¿vale? Tengo que estar con Ritsuko en media hora y aún no me he duchado.- Sakura se despide con la mano, se la ve triste pero no me importa. No es mi culpa que Tomoyo tenga cosas que hacer y yo quiero estar a solas con mi Shaoran un rato.

Yo volveré para ver la obra ¿vale gatita?- Giro mi cabeza tan bruscamente que creo que me ha dado un tirón.

¿Vendrás?

Claro, yo no tengo nada que hacer así que dejaré a Rika en casa y luego volveré. Pero no sé si me dejarán entrar otra vez. – la sonrisa de Sakura es tan enorme que me vienen ganas de romperle los dientes a martillazos.

No te preocupes, pide por Nancy cuando vuelvas y dile tu nombre. Yo la llamaré ahora para que te deje entrar y luego en el teatro pides directamente por mí y salgo corriendo a buscarte. ¿Te parece?

Perfecto entonces. Nos vemos en un rato.- ¿Qué? Esto no puede estar pasando.- ¿Te acompañamos a tu casa Tomoyo?

No hará falta, mis guardaespaldas vendrán en diez minutos. Si quieres Rika te acompañamos hasta casa y así no hace falta que Shaoran salga del parque.

Yo…no quiero molestar…

No me molesta mujer.- ¿es que no te puedes estar callada? Sé lo que estas haciendo, quieres que Shaoran se quede con Sakura y yo me vaya a casa sin él.- Hay espacio de sobra en el coche. ¿A ti te parece bien Shaoran?

Genial, así de seguro no llego tarde para la obra. ¿Pero en verdad no te molesta Tomoyo?

Para nada.

Esta bien, entonces las acompaño hasta la entrada y luego vuelvo. ¿Estarás en la entrada del teatro Sakura?

Pues no, pero le diré al portero que te abra la puerta de atrás.

Genial. ¿Vamos entonces chicas?- ¿Qué si vamos? Me abandonas por quedarte con Sakura y encima tienes el morro de sonreírme así?

Si…si claro. Adiós Sakura

Hasta pronto Rika, no te canses demasiado con las tareas.- otra vez esa sonrisa, maldita cría.- Nos vemos mañana Tomy

Hasta mañana Sakura.

No puedo creerlo, aquí estoy yo, caminando hacia la salida con la idiota de Tomoyo pisándome los talones, sin intimidad alguna para hablar con Shaoran. Y él esta tan tranquilo, mirando las atracciones sin darse ni cuenta de que me disgusta muchísimo que no me acompañe tan siquiera a casa. ¡Ni me ha venido a buscar! Cualquier chico se habría negado a quedar en la entrada del parque, pero no, a él le ha parecido genial no tener que venir a por mí.

Ahí están mis guardaespaldas, voy tirando ¿vale chicos? Te espero en el coche Rika.

Adiós Tomoyo.

Nos vemos. – menos mal, creí que jamás nos dejaría solos.

Bueno, ¿te has divertido Rika?

No ha estado mal, aunque ya la habíamos visto.

Bueno, pero el teatro nunca es aburrido, y menos si sabes que una de las protagonistas es tu mejor amiga.

Ya…

¿Te pasa algo? Estas…no sé… apagada.

Bueno… es que… creí que podría estar a solas un rato contigo.

¿A solas? Pero si ya hemos estado juntos una hora mujer, antes de que viniera Tomoyo. - ¿Una hora? ¿Y se conforma con eso?- Además creí que estabas cansada.

Sólo era una excusa para estar un rato contigo…- a ver que contestas a esas palabras dulces y melosas…

Ah… pues… no me había dado cuenta…Bueno, pues otro día mujer. Nos vemos mañana en la Universidad. ¿Vale? - ¿Ya se esta despidiendo? ¡Pero si apenas hemos cruzado dos palabras!

Si…claro…

Pues hasta mañana.- Le veo acercarse, bueno, al menos me dará un beso. Y si que me lo da… ¡pero en la mejilla! ¡No tengo diez años! No me da tiempo a replicar que ya le veo alejarse tan tranquilo en busca de su "gatita". Realmente no entiendo nada. Me duele muchísimo, y aunque sé que no lo hace intencionadamente me da igual. Pasa más tiempo con esa niña que conmigo y eso no pienso aguantarlo. Mañana me ocuparé de que pase toda la semana que viene a mi lado.

¿Vienes Rika? – la voz falsamente inocentona de Tomoyo me devuelve a la realidad. Esa niña me esta empezando a caer mal.

Voy. – Nadie me va a quitar a Shaoran, será mío.

·············································································································································

¿Y has visto como luchaba Mercutio contra Teobaldo? Dios…ha sido genial… se necesita mucha fuerza y resistencia para moverse así por el escenario ¡son mucho más que actores!

De seguro todos tienen cursillos en esgrima Sakura.

Lo sé. ¿Los costeará el teatro?

Es posible… ¿por qué? ¿Te gustaría hacer alguno?

¡Claro!

¡Pero si hiciste esgrima conmigo a los once años!

¿Y?

Yo creo que ganarías, y de machacada, a cualquiera de esos tíos Sakura, eres realmente hábil con la espada, además, seguro que sólo les enseñan las bases para reproducirlo, sin reflejos ni improvisación.

Es posible, pero tú me ganas la mayoría de veces…

Pero es que yo soy el mejor gatita.- Me sonríe juguetonamente. Sakura y yo estamos caminando por uno de los interminables pasillos del teatro. La actriz que interpreta a Julieta quiere que vayamos detrás del escenario para hablar con Sakura y a eso vamos.

Tan modesto como siempre.- Chasquea la lengua como muestra de fastidio para luego adelantarse de mí unos pasos, situarse justo enfrente y seguir caminando de espaldas mientras habla conmigo.- Entonces… ¿Qué me dices? ¿Te ha gustado la obra?

Julieta es realmente hermosa, no entiendo cómo podrás hacer tú semejante papel.- noto su fría mirada y sonrío juguetón.- ¿Acaso te pondrán una careta como en hotel cinco estrellas?

Eres un maleducado, no soy tan horrible. Además el maquillaje hace milagros.

No se yo si hará semejante milagro…parecerás una mona bien vestida. Pero ya sabes lo que dicen… aunque la mona se vista de seda…

Yo no soy una mona.

Pues trepas por los árboles como tal.- como disfruto metiéndome con ella, es tan fácil de picar. Además es todo un placer ver sus caras de indignación, como la que tiene ahora. - ¿Queda muy lejos el maldito escenario?- Ella me mira aún con el ceño muy fruncido y gira el rostro cerrando los ojos aún más indignada.

No hace falta que me acompañes puedo ir yo solita, ya se cuidarme aaahhh…- Todo pasa muy rápido, al andar de espaldas Sakura tropieza con una tabla mal puesta y empieza a caer hacia atrás, yo me adelanto a sus movimientos y la cojo como puedo por la cintura, ella se aferra a mi pasando los brazos por detrás de mi cuello y por instinto esconde la cabeza en mi pecho. Aguanto el equilibrio como puedo y finalmente logro apoyarme en una biga quedando los dos inmóviles pero a salvo. Ella mira a un lado, y a otro y luego a mí. Esta tan cerca que apenas veo algo más a parte de su naricita y esos enormes ojos verdes. Por un momento noto como se me para la respiración.

Si…ya veo que sabes cuidarte solita.- Esperaba un berrinche, que se alejara a empujones y diciendo que era un "estúpido" o un "maleducado" pero en vez de eso se queda quieta, mirándome, con las mejillas sonrosadas (quizá por el susto). El flequillo le cae desordenado por la frente y su boca coge aire de forma agitada. La veo distinta y no se porqué.- ¿Estas bien?

Aja…- ¿Por qué me sigue mirando de esa forma?

Bueno… entonces ¿crees que podrías incorporarte? Creo que se me están durmiendo los brazos…- ella parpadea un par de veces pero se pone en pie de un salto disculpándose exageradamente.- Saku no pasa nada mujer, los dos sabemos que eres de lo más patoso que existe.- Una vez más me sorprende con su silencio. En vez de ponerse a chillar insultos por doquier agacha la cabeza y empieza a caminar cabizbaja con el rostro encendido.- ¡Eh! Espera, que si te caes otra vez no estaré a tiempo de cogerte al vuelo. ¿No querrás romperte una pierna antes de tu importante papel?- Otra vez silencio. Corro tras ella y la paro cogiendola de los hombros.- Eh… ¿Saku estas bien?

Claro… vamos, llegamos tarde.

Vale, vale… ¿seguro que todo bien?

Ya te he dicho que sí, no seas pesado.

Vale, joder, encima que te salvo de una caída.

Ya te he pedido disculpas.

Prefiero que me des las gracias.

Pues gracias. ¿Ya podemos seguir andando?- la miro sorprendido.

No hasta que me digas que te ocurre.

No me ocurre nada ya te lo he…

¡Sakura!

Los dos damos un salto de la sorpresa. Una mujer con el cabello rosa chicle ha aparecido de no se donde y grita el nombre de Sakura a pleno pulmón mientras agita el brazo exageradamente.

¡Vamos lenta!

¡Ya voy!- Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a Sakura. Ella esta caminando en dirección a la mujer estrambótica con aire resignado, así que la sigo.

Vaya pero si "tus amigos" han resultado ser "tu amigo". ¿Es tu novio Sakura?- Ya estamos…- Es muy guapo.

Niko te presento a mi MEJOR AMIGO Shaoran Li.- la voz de Sakura hace énfasis en las palabras "mejor amigo" y le lanza una mirada significativa a la peligrosa.- Shaoran, ella es Niko, la asesora de imagen del teatro.- ¿Ella? ¿Cómo puede asesorar alguien que lleva el pelo rosa y unos vaqueros tan desgastados que parecen sacados del saco de los trapos viejos?.

Mucho gusto.- La mujer se me acerca peligrosamente hasta quedar nariz contra nariz. Yo me tiro atrás como puedo pero me tiene acorralado contra una pared. Me observa con ojos curiosos durante lo que a mi me parecen horas para luego dar un salto de alegría muy parecido al que suelen hacer mis hermanas cuando se emocionan.

¡Pero si eres guapísimo! ¿No quieres ser modelo? Conozco una agencia muy cerquita de Tomoeda. ¡Podrías ser una estrella chavalote! Con ese pelo tan adorablemente despeinado, esos ojos tan profundos y achinados y tus cejas tupidas… además fíjate en la forma de tu mentón… tan masculino…tan anguloso… eres… eres perfecto.- doy un suspiro de resignación y miro a Sakura en busca de ayuda pero esta parece estar ignorándonos. Tiene de nuevo la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida en algún lugar.- Y tienes un cuerpo…- las manos de Niko recorriendo mis brazos me sacan de mi ensoñación de un salto. Me había quedado otra vez mirando a Sakura embobado. – Sakura me lo tendrías que haber traído mucho antes… si, si… te voy a convertir en un modelo estrella.

Lo siento señora pero no me interesa ser modelo.

Ni señora ni nada de que no te interesa. Serás famoso, las chicas se te comerán vivo, ¡te adorarán!

Pero es que yo no quiero tener a más chicas pesadas detrás de mí.

Eres un casanova ¿eh? Se te tiran al cuello ¿a que sí?

Pues…

¡No me extraña con ese cuerpazo! ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Veintidós, veintitrés?

Niko…

Tengo dieciocho

Niko…

¿dieciocho? ¡Madre mía! ¡Eres un niño!- esta loca vuelve a dar vueltas a mi alrededor con la mano en el mentón mientras analiza cada centímetro de mi piel. Una gota cae por mi frente.

¿Puede dejar de hacer eso?

Niko…

Hacer ¿qué?

¡¡¡¡¡NIKO!!!!!- La extraña mujer y yo damos un salto ante semejante grito de Sakura y nos la quedamos mirando sorprendidos. Ella nos mira enfadada y con una gran gota en su frente.- ¿Puedo saber dónde demonios esta Ritsuko?

En…en su camerino…

Gracias.- Y sin más se gira y empieza a caminar muy molesta dejándome aquí tirado con esta histérica.

Lo siento señora pero debo ir con ella.

¿Qué le pasa? Jamás pensé que una chica tan delgada pudiera tener semejante voz…

Sakura nació gritona. Si me disculpa.

Si… claro… pero ni pienses que te me escapas… volveré.

Ya… pues hasta su vuelta.- Niko ríe exageradamente y yo salgo de allí un poco aliviado. La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde ha ido Sakura ni porqué parecía tan molesta pero no me queda otra que buscarla. Eso, o quedarme al lado de la histérica.

El lugar es sorprendente. Siempre hay movimiento por todos lados. Desde mecánicos a costureras. La verdad es que debe resultar bastante caótico dirigir todo esto, pero como es un teatro bastante famoso supongo que económicamente les debe resultar. Lo que no entiendo es como cogieron a Sakura así por las buenas sin pertenecer a ninguna escuela de teatro ni nada. Aunque a decir verdad leí un panfleto en la universidad que solicitaba voluntarios… quizá sea famoso por eso… por descubrir nuevos talentos o yo que sé. Dos hombres pasan con una enorme tabla de madera recién pintada mientras dos bailarinas están acabando de repasar unos pasos. Tras las cortinas cuatro muchachos están ordenando todos los escenarios y el atrezzo. Un hombre entrado en años esta en un rincón leyendo unos papeles.

Perdone… ¿me puede decir dónde esta el camerino de Julieta?- el hombre levanta la cabeza malhumorado por la interrupción y me doy cuenta que he ido a preguntar a la persona menos indicada.

¿Quién eres tú?

Soy un amigo.

¿De Ritsuko?

No yo…en realidad soy amigo de Sakura… es la chica que interpreta el gato de "Hotel cinco estrellas".

Ya sé quién es Sakura.- este hombre me esta mirando como si yo fuera un terrorista o algo así.- ¿Y puedo saber quién te ha dejado entrar? – Vaya… creo que la estoy cagando. ¿Y si se supone que yo no debería estar aquí?

Pues yo…eh… había quedado con Sakura y…

¿Te ha dejado entrar ella?

Pues…no se… yo…

¿Cómo que no lo sabes?- mierda…¿Qué se supone que debo contestar a eso? Con la de gente que hay y he ido a preguntar a uno de los responsables.- ¡Eh! ¡Lucas! ¿Ha dicho Sakura que vendría con alguien?- Un hombre mayor asoma la cabeza por entre las cortinas y me mira atentamente pero con cara afable.

Creo que Sakura había mencionado algo de unos amigos. Buenos días joven.

Buenos días señor.

¿Y se puede saber que haces tras el escenario?- vuelve a la carga.

Pues yo…eh…Nos quedamos a ver la obra de Romeo y Julieta y la señorita Niko nos aviso de que la señorita Ritsuko quería hablar con Sakura así que aquí estamos, pero la he perdido así que busco el camerino de Julieta.

¿la has perdido? ¿Y que estabas haciendo para perderla?

Pues… recibiendo una emboscada.- veo la cara de sorpresa en su rostro y me río interiormente. - ¿Puede decirme dónde queda?

No, no puedo. En primer lugar no debería estar aquí y en segundo lugar los hombres no pueden entrar en un camerino femenino.

Es el segundo pasillo, gira a la derecha, luego a la izquierda y es la primera puerta. – es el hombre mayor quien contesta con una enorme sonrisa. El encargado lo mira indignado.- No seas gruñón y deja de meterte con el chico.

Gracias.

No hay de que joven.- me dispongo a irme pero el encargado me para.

¿Conoces a Sakura desde hace mucho?- me sorprende la pregunta pero no veo porqué no pueda contestarle.

Desde siempre, nos criamos juntos.

¿y crees que será una buena Julieta?- si la primera pregunta me había sorprendido esta me había dejado de piedra. El hombre me mira muy fijamente así que deduzco que la pregunta va en serio.

Sin duda señor, será una Julieta perfecta.- me mira perspicazmente para luego dar una pequeña sonrisa.

Ves, siempre tengo razón con las actrices noveles.

Sakura ni tan siquiera es novel Lucas, es una niña de instituto sin carrera en interpretación, debería estar disfrazada de gato corriendo por el parque regalando globos a los niños y actuando en pequeños escenarios de las diferentes áreas temáticas, te dije que la contrataras para eso. – les miro con sorpresa.- pero tu siempre has sido muy bueno en descubrir nuevos talentos aunque yo sigo pensando que no dará el tipo.

Tú no viste a esa niña interpretar a Casandra.

No, no lo vi. ¿Aún aquí muchacho?- los dos me miran, uno sonriendo y el otro gruñendo, no hace falta que diga quien me sonreía, es bastante evidente.

Si… pero ya me voy. Gracias de nuevo.

Niñatos… antes el mundo del teatro estaba en los hombres y mujeres no en niños con caras bonitas.

Ya déjalo ¿quieres? O el mote de "enano gruñón" se convertirá en "Hulk", te estas poniendo verde amigo…

Les dejo antes de poder oír nada más y cojo a toda prisa el segundo pasillo, giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y efectivamente, allí hay una puerta dónde pone "Julieta". Llamo dos veces a la puerta y la voz de Sakura me dice "Adelante" así que abro la puerta y… ¡Dios! Todo ocurre muy rápido pero no me cabe duda de que esa imagen no se borrará jamás de mi mente. Lo que veo me deja paralizado. Sakura esta de espaldas mirándose al espejo, pero no es eso lo que me sorprende sino el echo de que lo único que lleva es un conjunto de encaje negro. Es precioso y muy elegante además de ser un conjunto "tanga". Las manos de Sakura sujetan delicadamente su melena castaña para ver mejor como le sienta y sus ojos observan con sonrojo su reflejo en el espejo. Puedo ver perfectamente el precioso sujetador reflejado y me sorprendo al notar el pequeño pero significativo pecho de Sakura debajo de la preciosa tela. El color sube a mis mejillas rápidamente y creo que se me va a desbordar por la nariz. Sakura empieza a decir algo sobre que se ve muy rara y que no le acaba de convencer.

Pues yo creo que es realmente hermoso. – No sé de donde ha salido ese comentario de mis labios ni porqué mi voz a sonado tan fascinada pero ya lo he dicho así que sólo miro el rostro de Sakura en el espejo. Al fin sus ojos se enfocan en mí y se abren inmensamente. Sakura se queda pálida de repente y sin previo aviso sale corriendo al vestidor situado a la izquierda del tocador.

¡Maldita sea Shaoran! ¿Qué haces ahí?

¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Tu me trajiste a ver la obra recuerdas.

Yo… Dios creí que era Ritsuko…

Lo he supuesto, pero no, soy yo. ¿Y ese conjunto?

Yo… eh… cosas de Niko…

¿Julieta tiene que salir así?

¡Claro que no!

¿Entonces?

Ya te he dicho, cosas de Niko.

¿Qué cosas?

Pues a Niko se le ha puesto en la cabeza poner hermosa a nuestra linda Sakura.- la voz de una mujer a mi espalda nos asusta a ambos.- buenas noches.

Bu…buenas noches.

Tú debes de ser amigo de Sakura ¿verdad?

Sí…

¿Eres mayor no?

Dos años.

Vaya…pareces mayor… ¿Qué tal la ropa Sakura?

Yo… esto… no me veo bien Ritsuko…es demasiado... demasiado…

¿Sexy?

Sí…

¿La has visto tú?

Por accidente. Llamé a la puerta pero Sakura se pensó que era usted así que me dejó pasar y… fue un accidente.

¿Y le quedaba bien?

Pues… yo… sí…supongo que sí…

Sal Sakura, al fin y al cabo el muchacho ya te ha visto.

¡No pienso salir así! – la mujer me mira con cara de resignación y yo sólo agacho los hombros.

Esta bien, pues voy yo. Disculpa chico. – la mujer que interpreta a Julieta camina hacia los vestidores y entra con ella. Las voces de ambas me llegan con claridad.- Pero si luces de ensueño, tienes muy poco pecho pero te lo realza y parece que tengas más, además tienes el vientre más plano que he visto jamás y tus caderas están bastante bien desarrolladas, con esas camisetas tan anchas que te llegan hasta casi las rodillas no me había dado cuenta… Sí…creo que dentro de un par de años tendrás un cuerpo espectacular, no me extraña que Niko quiera prepararte para ser modelo.

Yo no tengo ni cara ni cuerpo para ser modelo, ya se lo dije a la loca de Niko.

¿Qué no tienes cara ni cuerpo? Sakura… eres muy guapa… te has criado sin madre y por lo tanto es lógico que los conceptos de la belleza te importen muy poco y que no uses maquillaje ni joyería ni tan siquiera ropa femenina. Pero todo eso se puede corregir, al igual que tus andares y tu forma gritona de hablar. Podrías convertirte en una chica que destacara por encima de las demás. Creeme.

Ya… pues yo no quiero ser así. No soy femenina… es cierto…pero es que no sé ser femenina.

Entonces el papel de Julieta te quedará horrible…

¡Es distinto!

¿En qué?

El teatro es el teatro, interpreto un papel.

Entonces no digas que no sabes ser femenina, di que no quieres serlo.

Ritsuko en serio…yo no quiero cambiar…

¿Estas enamorada Sakura?- por algún motivo mi corazón se acelera por momentos. Esa pregunta si es interesante.

¿Y…y eso a qué viene?

Dime… ¿lo estás?- de repente un silencio se apodera del camerino y oigo un cuchicheo.- OH… entiendo… en fin… sea como sea deberías entender que para enamorar, para atraer, nunca esta de menos ser femenina y vestir sensualmente.

El día que alguien se enamore de mi no quiero pensar que lo ha hecho porqué soy guapa o porqué parezco fácil. La persona que me quiera me querrá por mi interior.

Eso suena precioso, pero la vida no son siempre cuentos de hadas, las primeras impresiones son muy importantes y en ellas afecta mucho el físico. Tú no lo aprovechas y tienes todos los dones para hacerlo.- otra vez un silencio.- sea como sea no soy nadie para decidir sobre tu forma de vivir y no haré como Niko y me meteré en tu vida Sakura. Tú eres realmente una niña encantadora y a mí eso me basta y me sobra. Pero sí que me meteré en el papel de Julieta. Cuando interpretes la obra quiero que lleves esta ropa interior, aunque solo sea para ayudar a sentirte más mujer.

¿Pero Julieta no es una niña?

Sí…es muy joven… pero es tremendamente femenina. ¿La llevarás?

Si no me queda más remedio.

Esta bien. El vestido te lo probará mañana, te harán cuatro ajustes y el martes ya practicarás con él.

¿El martes? Mis ensayos son los lunes, miércoles y viernes.

Me temo que esta semana no linda… tendrás que venir todos los días de seis a diez.

¿A diez? Pero… me hermano... dios me mata.

¿Tu hermano?

Sí… es algo… sobre protector.

Es un sargento borde y maleducado.

¡Shaoran! – lo siento…no he podido resistirme… ha sido mencionar al idiota del hermano de Sakura y tener que interrumpir. La risa de Ritsuko resuena en el lugar. Es una sonrisa muy dulce pero con personalidad.

Esta bien, esta bien. Si hay algún problema con tu hermano me lo dices e intentaré convencerle, no hay ningún hombre que se me resista. Aunque con la ilusión que pones en el teatro dudo que se niegue.

Toya no sabe que estoy trabajando en el teatro.

Vaya… bueno… pues creo que ahora es el momento de decirle que trabajas aquí. No creo que se niegue siempre y cuando tus notas sigan siendo buenas. Así que estudia mucho y demuéstrale que puedes hacerlo.

Eso haré… en fin…¿es todo Ritsuko?

Sí. Mañana a las seis nos vemos aquí. Kenshin ya se sabe el papel pero de todas formas estará para que empecéis a compenetraros. ¿Vale?

Si no hay más remedio…- otra vez se oye la voz de Ritsuko.

Es un buen chico Sakura…

Será contigo…

·············································································································································

¿Cómo se lo dirás a Toya?- Sakura y yo vamos montados en la bicicleta de regreso a casa. Son ya las once de la noche así que todo esta muy tranquilo. Por suerte el parque no queda excesivamente lejos y no necesitamos coger el autobús para llegar a casa. Veo a Sakura ponerse a mi lado para mantener una conversación.

No lo sé… supongo que tendré que sentarlo en el sofá y contárselo simplemente.

Se enfadará.

Pues puede… pero ya soy mayorcita para decidir lo que quiero o no quiero hacer. Voy a hacer de Julieta se ponga cómo se ponga.- sonrío por su determinación.

¿Te contrató un señor mayor llamado Lucas?

Sí. ¿le conoces?

Me lo encontré mientras buscaba el camerino junto a un hombre pequeñito y gruñón.

El encargado. ¿Te dijo algo por estar allí?

Pues no parecía muy contento, pero no. El señor Lucas fue quien me dijo dónde encontrarte.

Es un hombre muy amable.

Se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y el encargado me preguntó si creía que serías una buena Julieta.- Sakura me mira dejando de paladear por un momento.

¿Y que le dijiste? – la duda en los ojos de Sakura me hace sonreír.

¿Qué más? Les dije que serías la Julieta perfecta.- Sakura agacha la cabeza y vuelva a paladear normalmente aunque tiene el rostro muy rojo. Siempre ha sido muy vergonzosa. Aunque… de niña quizá no… ahora que lo pienso… ¿Cuándo empezó Sakura a ser tan vergonzosa?

¿De verdad lo crees?

Pues no… ¿pero no querías que contestara? – Ella me mira furiosamente y yo sonrío encantado.- Claro que lo creo tonta, sabes que me encanta cuando sales a un escenario. Eres muy buena.

Sí…pero jamás he interpretado una mujer tan…tan… no sé… ¡jamás había interpretado a una mujer!

Cierto…incluso cuando la interpretamos en el cole hacías de Romeo, creo que querían aprovechar tus dotes deportistas y tus clases de esgrima para las batallas.

Supongo…

Pero aún así fuiste un Romeo fabuloso. – otra vez sonrojada. – Últimamente te sonrojas mucho gatita. ¿Te has vuelto vergonzosa?- ahora esta tan roja y con la cabeza tan agachada que tengo miedo de que tropiece con algo por no mirar hacia delante.

No digas tonterías, no soy vergonzosa, sólo me apuran tantos halagos, no estoy acostumbrada a que tú me los des.

Pues no te acostumbres, porqué no es lo mío.

Al fin llegamos. Los dos bajamos de las bicis y nos paramos en la puerta de mi casa. Es muy tarde así que no le propongo entrar pero si que me quedo con ganas de hablar un rato más con ella.

¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Sakura?

Claro…

¿Por qué no aceptas vestir más femenina? Creo que si lo hicieras… a lo mejor…no sé… aún le gustarías mas a el peazo de Idiota de Hiraguisawa.- No sé porqué le he dicho eso y ahora que lo pienso no debería haberlo dicho.- No me hagas caso… no es asunto mío.- Sakura me mira con el rostro triste y me siento culpable.

No quiero que me amen por ser femenina o vestir bien. ¿Es tan difícil de entender? Me gusta vestir así… me gusta llevar ropa cómoda y no esas faldas diminutas que parecen cinturones o esos pantalones tan ceñidos que cortan la respiración.

Pero te pusiste la ropa que te regaló, y esa… si que era muy femenina y ceñida.

Fue un regalo, y… bueno… no sé…en aquel momento me pareció bien. Pero yo no soy así… quizá algún día me compré ese tipo de ropa, pero no me apetece ahora. – Sakura agacha la cabeza y veo que otra vez tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. - ¿A ti te gusta Rika porqué es femenina?- la pregunta me coge por sorpresa y ahora soy yo el sonrojado.

Pues… no lo sé… es decir…me gusta mucho que lo sea pero… a veces incluso la encuentro demasiado dulce.

Ah…

Pero me gusta… si que me gusta que sea femenina. – Sakura agacha la cabeza.- ¿Sabes?…en realidad… me cuesta mucho entenderla… jamás he comprendido a las mujeres. Son tan complicadas. Esta tarde por ejemplo, me dice que esta cansada y quiere irse a casa, y luego me dice que si había dicho que estaba cansada era para que la acompañara y estar a solas conmigo un rato. ¿cómo iba a deducir yo eso?

Bueno… las chicas siempre esperan que los chicos sean atentos y románticos. Supongo que Rika esperaba que la acompañaras a casa caballerosamente, que le dijeras que la querías y que luego te despidieras tras una romántica charla con un beso suave en los labios.

¿No lo dirás en serio? Yo no soy romántico. ¡Tú no eres romántica! Tú jamás me dirías que quieres irte a casa cuando quieres hablar conmigo, me dirías "Shaoran, quiero hablar contigo". ¿Es tan difícil ser claro?

Creo que en el tema amor Shaoran… eres aún más crío que yo.

Si claro…habló la experta. ¿Cuántas relaciones has tenido tú Sakura? Creo que eres tan novata como yo en este asunto y a diferencia de los tíos de mi edad yo no voy por ahí persiguiendo chicas para acostarme con ellas y luego ir a por otra. Creo que ya soy mejor que la mayoría. ¿Qué pasa si no soy romántico? ¿me tengo que comprar un manual para saber qué quiere a cada momento?

Pues tal vez debas hacerlo. Buenas noches Shaoran. – Sakura se despide molesta y empieza a caminar dejándome allí plantado.

¡Eh! ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas?

Estoy cansada y me voy a la cama. ¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

Pues sí, te estaba hablando. ¿Qué te pasa conmigo últimamente Sakura? Estas muy distinta…muy callada…

Supongo que simplemente ya no somos unos niños.

¿A que te refieres?

Que en vez de hablar de bicicletas, la tele y el colegio hablamos de chicas, chicos y relaciones. Supongo que no me acostumbro.

Vamos… ¿acaso te molesta? No entiendo porqué no hablas jamás de esos temas, es obvio que tú también estas empezando a salir del caparazón.

Yo jamás podré hablar de esos temas contigo.- Vaya…eso sí que me sorprende.

¿Por qué?- la miro ahí parada, con la cabeza de nuevo agachada y los ojos perdidos en el suelo mientras su pie danza intranquilo en la acera.

No se… supongo que no me gusta hablar de sensiblerías, yo no soy de esas.

No has dicho que no quisieras hablar de estas cosas, has dicho que no lo haces conmigo. ¿Por qué?- Ella me mira con unos ojos que no sé descifrar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo veo temor y duda en esos ojos y me preocupo.- Sakura… eh gatita… ¿pasa algo?- le hablo lo más amistosamente que puedo acercándome hasta ella. Dejo mi bici con el pie puesto y hago lo mismo con la de ella. La veo mucho más inquieta de lo normal y de nuevo me inunda un sentimiento de preocupación. Desde que ese Eriol ha llegado a nuestras vidas que no la reconozco, sé que esta pasándolo mal por algo pero ella no me lo cuenta. Si es por culpa de ese niñato juro que va a sufrir toda mi ira. Cojo las manos de Sakura entre las mías y la guío hasta las escaleras de mi portal. La obligo a sentarse y yo ago lo propio a su lado.- Sakura…soy tu mejor amigo desde siempre, no tienes que avergonzarte por sentir lo que sientes. Siempre me has contado todo lo que te ocurría y nunca me he burlado de nada, ni del más mínimo detalle. ¿Crees que lo haría ahora?

No es eso, estas completamente confundido.

¿Cómo?

No te cuento nada de eso…porqué…bueno… porqué simplemente no me sale. No lo hago con nadie, Tomoyo sólo me ha sacado el tema una vez y casi me lo sacó a golpes.

Bueno… si la solución es sacarlo a golpes yo soy el más indicado para darte una paliza hasta que lo sueltes.- Intento bromear y aligerar la atmósfera pero parece ser que no funciona pues ella sigue con la mirada triste.- ¿Eriol juega contigo?- Sakura abre los ojos por la sorpresa y de repente parece molesta.

Eriol jamás jugaría conmigo. ¿A que viene eso?

Bueno… no lo sé… pareces triste y… al ver que el te correspondía, al menos físicamente hablando, creí que a lo mejor…ese beso no fue más que un juego para él.

Pues te equivocas. ¿Es que acaso valgo tan poco que Eriol sólo podría quererme para jugar conmigo?- ¿Y ahora que le pasa?

Yo no he dicho eso Sakura

Pero lo has pensado. ¿te doy lastima Shaoran? Por eso me estas montando este interrogatorio? ¿Como tu eres tan feliz con Rika te sientes compasivo con aquellos que no tienen la suerte de tener a la persona que aman al lado?- Dos lágrimas brotan de sus ojos dejándome de piedra. La herida de su corazón es mucho más profunda de lo que me pensaba y me siento impotente. Sakura aparta la mirada furiosamente y hace un amago de querer levantarse así que tomo su rostro entre mis manos y la obligo a quedarse dónde estaba y con la mirada clavada en la mía.

Tú jamás me darás lástima y en ningún momento me has confesado que le ames así que no me acuses de ser compasivo porqué no estas con la persona que amas pues supuestamente según tú no lo haces. ¿Me has mentido Sakura?

Yo jamás te he mentido.

Mientes al no responder a mis preguntas.

No, te niego información pero no te miento.

¿Le amas?

No quiero hablar de esto.- hace fuerza con el rostro para zafarse de mis manos pero yo hago más y la devuelvo a su posición original.

Pues lo vas a hacer. Le amas ¿si o no?

¡No maldita sea, no le amo! Eriol es un chico muy importante en mi vida y le quiero mucho. Sí, puede que con el tiempo lo ame pero ahora no. ¿Te enteras? ¡No le amo!

¿Entonces? ¿Eres tú la que juegas con él?

Fue un beso maldita sea, un simple beso. No tiene la menor importancia.

Claro que la tiene, tú no vas besando a cualquiera y si no me ocultas más información de la que pienso que yo sepa tu primer beso debió ser con él.

¿Y qué? De todos modos no es como si me hubiera acostado con él.

¡Sakura!

¿Qué? ¿Ahora te escandalizas? ¿No querías hablar del tema? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te avergüenzas? Un beso no es más que un beso. Podría darte yo uno ahora y no significaría nada, sólo sería eso, un beso.

Pues si no significada nada besame.- ¿he dicho yo eso?

¿Cómo?

Si es cierto que no significa nada para ti besame. No te importará en lo más mínimo ¿no? Pues adelante. Estas a tan solo unos centímetros de mí.- miro con interna sorpresa como mis manos liberan sus mejillas para posarse en sus hombros. La acerco un poco más dejando su rostro casi tocando el mío. Noto mi corazón acelerado y me pregunto de nuevo que estoy haciendo. Sakura no se mueve, tiene los ojos abiertos como platos y me siento vencedor. Ha sido una estupidez pero al menos ella no se ha movido dándome la razón.- ¿Ves? Sí la tiene… por eso no me besas…porqué para ti un beso es sinónimo de amor, o al menos de atracción. Jamás podrías…- pero el tacto dulce de unos labios encima de los míos me callan instantáneamente. No sé cuando ha ocurrido pero Sakura ha cerrado la poca distancia que nos separaba y ahora tiene sus labios entrelazados con los míos. No es un roce inocente ni mucho menos. Noto el suave movimiento de su boca encima de la mía y el corazón se me dispara a cien por hora. No sé en que momento cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar, pero lo hago. Mil mariposas bailan en mi estomago y una sensación muy extraña forma un nudo en mi garganta. Sus brazos rodean mi cuello y su delgado cuerpo se aprieta contra el mío. Estoy en las nuebes y no lo entiendo. Cuando los dos hemos perdido toda nuestra capacidad pulmonar ella se separa. Muy lentamente, casi como si estuviera agotada por el esfuerzo. Mis brazos aún reposan en sus hombros así que seguimos muy cerca. El rostro de Sakura esta completamente sonrojado y no me cabe duda, por el calor que noto en todo mi rostro, de que yo luzco igual.

¿Ves? No tiene importancia. Yo no amo a Eriol, Shaoran. Pero no me cabe la menor duda de que si la persona a la que amo no me ama a mí, no voy a quedarme sentada esperando a que algún día me vea y cambie de opinión. - ¿la persona a la que ama?

¿La persona a la que amas?

Buenas noches Shaoran.- Ahora sí que no tengo fuerza para retenerla entre mis brazos y ella se levanta fácilmente. La veo girarse y empezar a caminar hacia las bicis.

¡Sakura!- Se gira y me mira con cara suplicante. No entiendo muy bien las razones pero por un momento casi corro a abrazarla. El cuerpo me pide volver a repetir ese beso, profundizarlo incluso. Pero me controlo. La noto tan triste, tan lejana. - ¿A quien amas?- Ella simplemente me sonríe de forma apagada.

A ti, Shaoran, siempre te he amado a ti.- Si digo que el corazón se me para en ese mismo instante es sin duda porque lo ha hecho. Por unos instantes la tierra ha dejado de girar, la gravedad ha dejado de existir, el blanco y negro se ha convertido en color y las aguas del mar se han estancado. Nada tiene sentido y yo me siento perdido en un mundo extraño. Las palabras de Sakura se repiten en mi mente una y otra vez parando toda racionalidad y el alma se me cae a los pies. No reacciono hasta que ya es tarde. Sakura se ha ido.

Sakura…

Continuará…

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Hola! Aquí esta mi historia de nuevo. No me maten por la tardanza, en verdad estos meses han sido muy duros… no les hablaré de mis problemas personales pero en serio que estoy saliendo de un duro golpe emocional. Pero ya estoy mejor y he vuelto. Espero actualizar más seguido y desde luego espero también que les guste. Ahora todo empieza a ser más… bueno…dejemoslo en menos inocente. Se cuidan y hasta pronto! Dejen sus reviews por favor, me animan mucho!


	13. Capitulo 12

Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

¡No te entregas Kinomoto!

Hago todo lo que puedo.

No, no lo haces. Actuabas mejor tu primer día que ahora. Julieta es femenina y delicada ¡maldita sea! En esta escena tiene los nervios a flor de piel, su encontrado amor es el hijo de su peor enemigo y su madre quiere prometerla con un hombre del que jamás se enamoraría. Debes mostrar toda esa frustración y tristeza.- Sakura miró incrédula al director de la obra. Sus ojos ya mostraban una profunda tristeza, era absurdo que el director le dijera que no mostraba frustración y dolor cuando eso era lo único que sentía desde ayer por la noche. – En tu actuación sólo veo pasotismo y eso no ayuda para nada Kinomoto. No sé que vería Lucas en ti y no quiero añadirte presión pero han llamado esta mañana de un periódico de Tokyo para decir que vendrán un par de críticos a ver todas nuestras obras del fin de semana. Van a publicar un artículo para recomendar el parque y todas nuestras actuaciones tienen que ser perfectas. – Kenshin, que esta al lado de Sakura, abre los ojos impresionado. ¡Vendrían críticos al teatro! Para él, que soñaba con dedicarse al mundo de la interpretación, era una oportunidad de demostrar su valía ante gente con conocimiento. Sin embargo Sakura parecía haberse hecho muy pequeña.

¿Pero si es tan importante porqué lo hago yo y no Ritsuko? Ella sólo tiene una fiesta con uno de los inversores ¿no? Supongo que le interesará más que ella esté aquí dando renombre al teatro que no en una fiesta bebiendo champán.

No eres la indicada para decidir dónde tiene que estar Ritsuko, Sakura. Dudo que sepas demasiado de relaciones públicas así que cállate y centrate en la actuación que se supone que es lo que debes hacer. Estamos a lunes, faltan cinco días para la interpretación y ni siquiera te sabes bien el papel. No interpretas sino que lees el guión, no gesticulas sino que intentas recordar los diálogos, no me sirves una mierda. – Sakura agacha la cabeza mordiéndose el labio con impotencia. Jamás se acostumbraría a esos desprecios tan típicos del mundo del teatro.

Director, esta siendo muy duro. A Kinomoto le dieron los guiones la semana pasada y además no hace ni un mes que esta con nosotros.- el director mira a Kenshin con profundo desprecio. – Sé que somos novatos y que nuestra interpretación no esta ni por asomo a la altura de Ritsuko o Nanda, pero le prometo que tanto Sakura como yo le deslumbraremos el sábado por la noche.- Sakura le mira alucinada. ¿Acaso Kenshin la estaba defendiendo?

Las promesas de un niño me tienen sin cuidado. Preparen su interpretación y dejen de hablar en vano. Volveré en un par de horas y les pediré que interpreten de nuevo desde el inicio hasta esta parte y espero que la señorita Kinomoto tenga algo más impresionante que una mueca de pasotismo.- el director Kyosato es el encargado de las interpretaciones al aire libre, no son estrenos sino clásicos y normalmente los críticos no las mencionan demasiado pero aún así es uno de los directores con más talento del parque y también uno de los más exigentes y desagradables. Tras decir esas palabras se gira sobre sus talones y abandona el lugar con la cabeza bien alta y un portazo. Sakura y Kenshin son los únicos encima del escenario. El resto de actores están ayudando en la restauración de los escenarios. Todos y cada uno de ellos han interpretado en varias ocasiones a sus personajes y no necesitan excesivas horas de ensayos así que el teatro les ha puesto de apoyo en muchas otras tareas.

¿Me puedes decir que te ocurre?- Sakura mira a Kenshin entre parpadeos de asombro.

¿Perdona?

Cuando interpretaste a Casandra me dejaste alucinado. Aún a pesar de tu rostro aniñado y falta de curvas conseguiste ser sexy, seductora y malvada. Fue bárbaro y tan sólo duró unos minutos. Julieta es un personaje mucho menos denso y más previsible. Deberías interpretarlo sin problemas. Como estas siendo un desastre tanto en guión como en interpretación deduzco que hay algo que te preocupa. – Ni que decir que la pobre muchacha estaba alucinada. Kenshin siempre había actuado de manera brusca y agresiva con ella. ¿Y ahora le preguntaba que le pasaba?

¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa?- ahora es el muchacho quien la mira perplejo.- Nunca te ha importado lo que me pase o lo que piense. Eres incapaz de sentarte cinco minutos para hablar de un trabajo de lengua y ¿ahora te preocupas por mí?

No es que te importe una mierda mi vida pero desde muy niño he querido dedicarme a la interpretación. Mi madre se opuso al momento y fue muy difícil dedicar horas a algo como esto. Tardé años en convencerla y pasé muchos apuros. Soy muy joven y ni siquiera he empezado los estudios pero ahora se me presenta una oportunidad para deslumbrar a ese par de críticos y al menos ver mi nombre escrito en un periódico importante por mi esfuerzo. Eso me ayudaría a convencer a mi madre para que me ayude a costear la carrera y seguir adelante en este mundo que me fascina. Por muy remota que sea la posibilidad debo poner todo mi empeño en ello. ¿Lo entiendes?- Sakura lo mira con cierta admiración y envidia. Su determinación por conseguir su sueño brilla en esos ojos azules. ¿Pero que hacía ella? Jamás se había esforzado por nada. Compartía el mismo sueño desde niña y jamás había puesto verdadero empeño en cumplirlo. Desde que tenía memoria solo había seguido la corriente de la vida. Tomaba decisiones según le llegaban las preguntas pero jamás intento fijarse una meta. En realidad ni tan siquiera ahora que ya estaba estudiando bachillerato se había planteado que haría después. Estudió en el instituto porqué era lo que se esperaba de ella, se apuntó a bachillerato por la misma razón y suponía que cuando llegara el momento la decisión le vendría de la misma forma. Pero ahora se le habría la verdad. Ella era la única que podía escoger que camino recorrer.

Te admiro.

¿Cómo?

Yo jamás he tenido verdadera determinación en cumplir un sueño. Siempre he dejado que los demás decidieran por mí. – Para su sorpresa Kenshin no la llamó inútil o niña mimada. En vez de eso se quedó callado, escuchándola. – Desde que murieron mis padres siempre he dejado que los demás se ocuparan de mí y me dijeran que debía hacer. Nunca he impuesto mi voluntad a nadie y he hecho lo posible para que todos se sintieran orgullosos de mí sin importar lo que yo necesitaba o quería. Siempre he creído que era la forma correcta de agradecerles todo lo que han hecho por mi… intentando ser lo que ellos querían que fuera…Supongo que soy una cría.

No eres una niña. Perdiste a tus padres de una forma muy cruel y te ha tocado una vida dura. Aún así eres una persona muy alegre y que siempre piensa en el bienestar de los demás en vez del suyo propio. Eso es ser maduro y no un niño. No conoces el egoísmo ni la maldad y dudo mucho que en toda tu vida te hayas propuesto vengarte de alguien por algo. – Sakura le miraba perpleja.- cuando éramos niños yo te admiraba. Eras todo lo que yo siempre había querido ser. Alguien alegre e independiente con las energías siempre cargadas y las mejores intenciones para todo. Yo era un incordio constante y tú lo soportabas con sonrisas forzadas para no ofenderme. Yo era un idiota e insistía sin darme cuenta que era una molestia para ti. Pero no te quejaste nunca… y en vez de valorarlo yo te odié por haberle dicho a tus amigas que te ibas temprano porqué había un plasta que te venía a buscar siempre.- Ni que decir que la cara de Sakura era digna para ser fotografiada. La confusión era dueña de su rostro.

¿Qué yo dije qué?

No disimules Sakura, es agua pasada. No tiene importancia.

No disimulo, estoy perdida y es en serio.

Cuando me enteré de que me iba a Tokyo fui corriendo a decírtelo pero no llegué a verte. Le pregunté a dos de tus amigas dónde estabas y me dijeron que habías salido temprano para evitar a un tipo que siempre te venía a buscar y que te caía gordo. – Sakura pareció pensativa por un momento y el recuerdo le cayó como balde de agua fría.

Yo… lo siento… jamás quise ofenderte… es sólo que…

No tiene importancia, reconozco que era un plasta. No te dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y tu estabas loquita por Shaoran en ese entonces y sólo tenías ojos para él, creo que aún los tienes…- El corazón de Sakura se dispara en ese instante con la sola mención de su amigo de toda la vida. La imagen de un beso cruza su mente y eso es suficiente para que la tristeza vuelva a ser la protagonista del reflejo en sus ojos.- Pero mentiría si te dijera que no me dolió y que no te guardo rencor por ello.

Supongo que es normal…

Pero no creo que el pasado tenga importancia en esto. La cuestión es que tenemos una obra por delante, que la verán dos críticos de Tokyo y no voy a permitir que tu falta de motivación me penalice a mí. Eres una actriz magnífica para mi total cabreo y podemos hacer de esta obra un sueño. ¿Entiendes? Olvida toda tu antipatía hacia mí y centrate, aquí no soy Kenshin sino Romeo.

No te tengo antipatía.

Pues yo sí. ¿Pero a que no se me nota?- una gota realmente gruesa baja por la frente de la castaña.- Pues toma ejemplo del maestro. ¿Tan feo me encuentras que no puedes ni imaginar cómo debe ser amarme?

Yo jamás he dicho que fueras feo.

¿Entonces soy atractivo?

No pienso contestar a eso.- Kenshin ríe suavemente por primera vez y realmente luce mejor así que con el ceño fruncido o esa sonrisa de superioridad.

Esta bien…esta bien… Olvidemos el colegio y nuestros roces. Yo pensaré que eres mi hermosa Julieta y tú pensarás que soy tu atractivo Romeo. ¿Si?

Bien.

Vamos allá. Relaja tu expresión y centrate en la escena. Yo estoy en la fiesta, llevo una mascara que cubre mi rostro pero que no puede esconder mis hermosas facciones. Tú llevas un hermoso disfraz y luces cual princesa. Estas huyendo de tu madre y el pomposo prometido que ha elegido para ti cuando chocas conmigo, el cruce de miradas es instantáneo y ya estamos prendados el uno del otro.

Aja.

Oyes la voz de tu madre y me empujas para esconderte en un rincón conmigo. Ambos vemos pasar a tu madre y al maravilloso futuro esposo y nos relajamos. Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de nuestra cercanía y yo de tu belleza. Saltan las chispas.- Sakura se deja llevar por la explicación y lentamente se va acercando a Kenshin hasta el rincón del escenario. Él la toma por la cintura ignorando las mariposas en el estomago y la aprieta contra su pecho. Se miran. Las chispas son evidentes, Julieta tiene un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas y Romeo una hermosa cara de fascinación. Es amor a primera vista.

·············································································································································

Está bien, ha estado mejor. Kinomoto quiero que esta noche no duermas estudiando ese maldito guión y tu Kenshin debes mirar tu postura, la relajas demasiado. Mañana ensayaremos con vestuario y tendremos a todos los actores. Ritsuko y Nanda estarán presentes así que espero pongan su mayor esfuerzo. Quiero oler el dolor desde la última fila. ¿Han entendido?

Todos asentimos y despejamos el lugar cansados. Son las once de la noche. Deberíamos haber acabado a las diez. Toya volvía hoy de su viaje y aunque he dejado una nota diciendo que llegaría tarde estoy segura que en estos momentos debe estar de los nervios y ensayando su largo discurso para reñirme. No quiero ni imaginar como reaccionará cuando le diga que estoy trabajando aquí. Dejo ir un profundo suspiro mientras masajeo ligeramente mis hombros.

Mucho mejor Sakura. – Giro mi rostro encontrándome a un Kenshin sonriente. Él era completamente opuesto a que yo interpretara a Julieta y sin embargo ahora me ayuda a meterme en el personaje y es el que tiene más paciencia con mi falta de memoria para el guión. Realmente pone todo su esfuerzo para cumplir sus sueños, aunque sea a costa de tener que soportarme.

Aún me falta mucho… la verdad es que hoy he estado pésima.

No debes dejar que tus problemas personales afecten a tu trabajo.

¿Y cómo sabes que tengo problemas personales?

Es sencillo. No has sonreído una sola vez en todo el día, y eso, es la cosa más inusual del mundo.- le miro agradecida. Jamás creí que sería Kenshin quien provocara mi primera sonrisa.- ¿pero que es eso? ¿Una sonrisa? Vaya… bendita la hora. – vuelvo a sonreír aún más notoriamente.

Gracias.

Lo hago por la obra, no por ti.

Aún así, gracias.- Él me mira pero no por mucho tiempo. Agacha la cabeza y noto un ligero color rosa en sus mejillas. Tartamudea un no hay de que y sale de allí despidiéndose con la mano. Realmente hoy ha sido un chico completamente diferente, me atrevería a decir que incluso ha sido…agradable.

Me cambio de ropa lo más rápido que me permite el cuerpo y salgo corriendo del teatro. Mi bici esta allí atada esperándome. Es muy tarde y no debería volver sola pero no está tan lejos y además voy en bicicleta, no andando. Aún así, si Toya me ve llegar sola a estas horas me matará. Me subo en la bicicleta y empiezo mi ruta hasta casa. Llevo los cascos a toda pastilla y tátara reo la canción para no pensar en nada. En realidad desde ayer noche que no he dejado mi mente en blanco un solo momento. Si lo hiciera pensaría en él y eso sólo me causaría más dolor, pero como se puede ver la música no me sirve de nada pues ya estoy pensando en él al recordar porqué llevo los cascos puestos. Durante quince largos minutos intento centrar mi atención en la música y rehuir cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Shaoran. Al fin vislumbro la valla de mi casa pero no puedo evitar que el dolor me cale en el corazón al pasar por delante de la suya. No hay luces encendidas en su habitación, señal de que esta durmiendo. Ojalá a mí me resultara tan fácil dormir. Cruzo la valla y aparco la bici en el garaje. La luz del comedor esta encendida, Toya esta en casa. Es curioso pero prefiero mil veces entrar y enfrentarme a Toya que seguir aquí plantada viendo la ventana de su habitación. Cruzo la puerta y anuncio mi llegada.

Ya estoy en casa.- no hay respuesta. Camino hacia el comedor y abro la puerta lentamente. Toya esta en el sofá completamente dormido. Sonrío para mí misma y respiro aliviada. Al menos hoy no tendría que luchar con su furia si lograba no despertarlo. Pero la noche era bastante fría y no quería que Toya se resfriara así que con mucho cuidado lo tapo con una manta. En ese momento algo cae al suelo provocándome un susto de muerte, gracias a Dios Toya sigue sin inmutarse. Un libro yace boca abajo en el suelo. Lo tomo con cuidado y abro los ojos de la sorpresa. ¡Es la obra de Romeo y Julieta! ¿De dónde la ha sacado? Hago memoria y con mucho esfuerzo logro recordar el momento en que dejé el guión sobre la mesita del comedor. ¡Soy un despiste! Tengo anotadas mil cosas y comentarios del director sobre la interpretación. Toya sería un completo idiota si no se diera cuenta que voy a interpretar ese papel. Supongo que habrá pensado que es para el instituto y que ha supuesto que estaba ensayando. Por eso se ha quedado dormido y relajado.

Tomo la obra entre mis brazos y la aprieto contra mi pecho. Todo era un completo desastre. A pesar de mis ganas por interpretar a Julieta no consigo concentrarme, el guión no se me graba ni a tiros y la tendencia a que cualquier cosa me recuerde la noche del domingo no me deja relajarme un minuto. Abandono el comedor con cuidado de no hacer ruido y subo la escalera para entrar en mi habitación.

Todo esta en completo orden. Tanto mi hermano como yo somos meticulosamente ordenados. Es algo que nos inculcó mi padre desde niños y Toya se encargó de acabar de grabármelo en mi cabeza despistada. No enciendo la luz y voy directa a mi cama. Noto todos y cada uno de mis músculos destrozados, pero el sueño sigue siendo algo inexistente. Aparto el zoo de animales de peluche que tengo sobre la cama y dejo caer mi cuerpo sobre las sabanas. Me acurruco como niña pequeña y abrazo el cojín en busca de calor. Normalmente adoro esta parte del día en la que el calor de mi cama me adormece y poco a poco voy cayendo en brazos de morfeo tras un día agitadamente largo. Sin embargo desde hace varias semanas odio este instante. El silencio es dueño de mi cuarto. No hay distracciones ni tareas molestas. Sólo la soledad y mis pensamientos. Un dicho dice; ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. Pero para mí, no hay frase menos acertada. La imaginación es a veces mucho más cruel que la realidad. Pondré un ejemplo. Esta noche he venido todo el camino pensando en la gran bronca que me echaría mi hermano y temiendo su mal humor pero la realidad era que él estaba dormido en el sofá y que al llegar sólo me esperaba la tranquilidad. ¿Ven? Si yo hubiera sabido eso de seguro mi trayecto hubiera sido más apacible. ¿Qué por qué digo todo esto? Fácil. Mi imaginación perversa es la que no me deja dormir noche tras noche. Y aunque sé que la imaginación no es más que eso, es el pensar que algo de ello debe ser cierto lo que me inquieta y me duele.

Intento conciliar el sueño así mismo, con la ropa aún puesta. Desesperada por un milagro. Pero al cabo de media hora me doy por vencida. No puedo dejar de pensar en él… Decido aprovechar al menos un poco mis horas de desvelo y me levanto de la cama. Cojo el pijama y ropa interior limpia y voy al baño. Un baño relajante en sales con aroma a flores de seguro me ayudará al menos a descansar los músculos. También he cogido la obra de Romeo y Julieta. Al menos voy a estar en el agua una hora y si no tengo nada que hacer voy a estar igual de rallada que en la cama.

Enciendo la luz y me encierro en el baño sin hacer ruido. Abro el grifo y dejo que el agua fluya muy caliente. El aroma de las sales empieza a inundar todo el cuarto y ya me siento un poco mejor. Me desnudo lentamente y dejo toda mi ropa en el cubo de la ropa sucia. El espejo empieza a entelarse y me distraigo haciendo dibujitos aunque sé que mañana me tocará limpiarlo. Miro mi reflejo a trabes de los dibujos que voy haciendo. Estoy algo distinta, es cierto. Mi pecho ha crecido bastante aunque sigue siendo pequeño. El vientre aún parece más plano, quizá por mis recién crecidas caderas. Aunque no me he librado de unas pequeñas estrías en cada lado. Tomoyo dice que es debido a su rápido crecimiento. Yo sí que no lo sé. Miro el cabello caer por mi espalda. Luce hermoso. Jamás lo había peinado así. Es laborioso y normalmente no tendría tiempo pero cómo ahora me levanto temprano todos los días por mi actual insomnio puedo pasar quince minutos rizándome las puntas sin problema. Niko sigue en sus trece y quiere cortármelo a media melena…quién sabe…si dentro de unos días sigo así de deprimida a lo mejor, y sólo por cambiar, me lo corto. Dejo de mirarme cómo una niña presumida y me meto en la bañera.

El agua esta muy caliente, tal y como a mí me gusta. Noto como el cuerpo se acostumbra poco a poco a las altas temperaturas y se va relajando. El aroma es delicioso. Seco mis manos con la toalla que he dejado al lado y cojo la obra. En menos de dos minutos estoy metida de lleno en el personaje pero por alguna razón mi mente no logra grabar los diálogos. Cierro y abro el libro intentando recitar las palabras en mi mente sin leer, pero mi mente esta más nublada que el espejo del baño. Al cabo de veinte minutos de esfuerzos en vano la dejo a un lado y cierro los ojos dando un suspiro. Supongo que el hecho de que ya sean la una de la noche no ayuda demasiado. El silencio se hace notorio y mis pensamientos fluyen libremente. Las imágenes del día transcurren veloces. Veo a Eriol llegar al aula y actuar normalmente como si ese beso del sábado jamás hubiera existido. Él lucha por parecer el de siempre pero es evidente que la confianza que nos unió por sorpresa ha desaparecido levemente. Esta un poco más distante y eso me duele. También aparece el recuerdo de una Tomoyo preocupada. Sin lugar a dudas se ha dado cuenta de mis pocos ánimos. Pero yo no he tenido demasiadas ganas de hablar en mi afán de no recordar la noche de ayer. Pero en soledad me resulta imposible. Recuerdo perfectamente la brisa suave y la piel de gallina que se me quedaba a cada soplo. Si mantengo los ojos cerrados puedo oír las hojas de los árboles y la voz de Shao. Aún puedo sentir sus manos sobre mis hombros y el aliento cálido en mi rostro. Pero sobretodo tengo grabado en la cabeza el tacto suave de sus labios, las mariposas en mi estomago y el sabor de su boca. Fue un impulso desesperado, debo admitirlo, pero supongo que lo único que necesitaba para explotar era un incentivo y él me lo puso en bandeja. No fue para nada algo típico de mi persona, sino todo lo contrario. Fue atrevido e irreflexivo. Pero mi mente no estaba para pensar en las consecuencias de ese beso o en las repercusiones de las palabras que diría más tarde. En aquel instante sólo oía el latir de mi corazón. Más tarde y en la soledad de mi habitación sería conciente del mal que había causado a nuestra relación. En tan solo un minuto había roto años de amistad. ¿Y para qué? Sí… había sentido mariposas bailar en mi estomago, por fin pude saborear sus labios, había confesado y había desahogado toda mi frustración. ¿Pero a que precio? Si algo tenía muy presente en mi memoria era su rostro tras ese beso, tras mi confesión. Puro asombro y confusión. Él jamás volvería a ser el mismo y si lo conseguía, yo sabía que jamás podría hacer lo mismo. Le amaba y ahora él lo sabía. Era plenamente consciente de mis sentimientos y eso ya no cambiaría. Durante toda la noche intenté pensar una excusa que justificara mi comportamiento. Quería decirle que todo había sido una broma pero… ¿acaso colaría? ¡Él tenia novia y yo lo había besado! No…jamás colaría como broma. ¿Una apuesta? Ya lo había pensado pero si Shaoran apostara con alguien que no era capaz de besarme y me entero, juro por Dios que me dolería increíblemente. ¿Cómo librarme de la verdad confesada sin causar dolor? Imposible. Haga lo que haga, mi amistad con Shaoran esta seriamente dañada. Jamás será la misma y desde luego nunca será amor. Él quiere a Rika y a mí sólo me ve como una hermana… como alguien de su familia… es imposible y aún así yo voy y le digo que lo amo. Maldita sea…

Dos gruesas lágrimas bajan por mi mejilla. Las aparto rápidamente pero aparecen nuevamente. Una tras otra se van acumulando en mis ojos y ya no puedo contenerlas más. Me pongo a llorar otra vez. Noto el desasosiego nacer de nuevo en mi pecho y ese odioso nudo en la garganta. He perdido a mi mejor amigo… y a mi primer amor en tan solo un minuto de mierda. ¡¿Cómo coño no voy a estar histérica?! Me ahogo entre sollozos mientras intento fallidamente acallar mi dolor.

Maldita sea…yo sólo quiero que me ame… ¿qué he hecho yo para merecer todo esto?

·············································································································································

Shaoran… ¿Shaoran me escuchas?

¿Eh?

Desde el lunes que estas ausente. ¿Me vas a decir de una vez lo que te ocurre?

No me ocurre nada Rika, ya te lo he dicho. Supongo que pensaba en las clases. La universidad no es fácil.

Tampoco lo es para mí pero escucho lo que pasa a mí alrededor.- Rika esta más tensa de lo normal y ya ni siquiera noto dulce su voz.- Soy tu novia y me preocupo por ti. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

No seas pesada Rika, ya te he dicho que no me pasa nada.

¿Pesada?

Es una forma de hablar. Es cariñoso, como decir "no pasa nada tonta" o algo así.

Ya…seguro. Mira Shao pase lo que pase espero que me lo acabes contando…y sino al menos busca a alguien que te escuche, alguien en quién confíes. Con el tiempo me lo contarás a mí.- Su menudita figura empieza a andar más deprisa adelantándose y veo como poco a poco se va alejando.

No te enfades, ya te he dicho que estoy algo distraído por la universidad, es todo.

Esta bien. Como gustes.- Ella se para con cara dolida pero toma mi mano delicadamente.- Yo sólo me preocupo por ti. Te quiero mucho y me preocupa que no confíes en mí.

Bueno… hace poco que nos conocemos pero confío bastante en ti.

¿Bastante?

Si.

¿Te cuesta mucho confiar en la gente verdad?

Pues ciertamente. Supongo que es mi carácter.

Ya… bueno… ¿vamos a almorzar?

No puedo. He quedado con Daidouji para comer.- veo sus ojos empequeñecer para convertirse en una mirada desconfiada.- Tiene no se que problema y necesita ayuda.

¿Y no puede molestar a Sakura con sus cosas?- ahora si que su voz ha sonado de todo menos dulce. No entiendo su repentino cambio de humor y me sienta mal que hable así de mis amigas. Sé que no lo dice con mala intención y que sólo quiere pasar tiempo conmigo pero yo no soy de su propiedad y también necesito tiempo para mí. Además… el sólo echo de oír su nombre en voz alta me ha provocado un vuelco al corazón.

¿Te pasa algo con Tomoyo o con… con Sakura?

No es eso…es que… yo sólo… sólo quería estar contigo.

Bueno… pues no te preocupes que al salir de las clases de la tarde te acompañaré a casa. Ahora debo irme que ya voy retrasado.

Esta bien… - Rika se me acerca y me da un beso en los labios. No es apasionado pero si exigente. El recuerdo de la noche del domingo me cae de repente y me aparto con brusquedad. Ella me mira con ojos asombrados.

Hasta luego.

Sí… hasta luego.

Me siento el ser más idiota del mundo pero desde esa noche no logro tratar normalmente a Rika y la estoy preocupando. Pero la verdad es que me ha molestado bastante que hablara así de Tomoyo y… y Sakura. Sakura… hay que joderse. Han pasado cuatro días desde…desde… joder desde ese puto beso y de su confesión y aún no me he atrevido a hablar con ella. Es más… la he evitado todo el tiempo. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? ¡No voy a poder mirarla a la cara! ¡Nos besamos! Si…yo la chinché… ¡pero juro por Dios que jamás creí que fuera a hacerlo! ¡Es como mi hermana me cago en la puta! No tiene ningún sentido…no es lógico… y… encima va y me dice que me ama… que siempre me ha amado… ¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto loco? Es una cría…¡una niña! Hasta hace un mes no tenía ni pecho ni caderas. ¡Aún no las tiene del todo! Cuando la miro solo veo a esa niña despeinada llena de barro y sin los dientes delanteros riéndose exageradamente. ¿Pero porqué sentí ese vértigo en mi estomago en cuanto sus labios rozaron los míos? ¿Por que jodida razón sentí el impulso de abrazarla cuando se iba? Nada tiene sentido… Y ahora me dirijo a la orca pues estoy convencido de que el único motivo por el cual Tomoyo me ha llamado es ella.. Me pregunto si sabrá la verdad. Llego al instituto con paso lento y me dirijo al banco dónde siempre quedábamos todos. Tomoyo ya esta allí. Me saluda con la mano y me mete prisa.

Muy buenos días Shaoran.

Hola Tomoyo. ¿Qué ocurre?

Vaya…con lo lento que caminabas hacia aquí no entiendo tus prisas ahora.

No estoy de humor en serio. ¿Qué quieres?

¿Pasa algo?

No.

Ya… - me mira suspicazmente y yo le devuelvo una mirada indiferente.- Esta bien… quiero hablarte de Sakura.

Lo suponía. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué hable con ella?

¿Eh? ¿Hablar de qué?

Yo… eh… olvídalo… ¿Qué pasa?

Pues eso me gustaría saber a mí porqué por tu reacción yo diría que pasa mucho.

Tomoyo que Sakura te cuente lo que quiera pero yo no tengo porqué contarte nada.

Esta bien, como gustes. Pero deja tu tono grosero para otra ¿vale?

¿Quieres ir al grano?

Vale, vale. ¡Estas insoportable! Bien… no se el motivo, aunque ahora estoy segura de que tú si, pero Saku esta en la luna estos días. No se la ve excesivamente triste pero tampoco alegre así que deduzco que algo le ha pasado y cómo quiero animarla porqué al igual que tu no hay quien soporte su mal humor, voy a preparar una fiesta este domingo para celebrar su magnífica interpretación como Julieta.

¿Y qué?

¡¿Y qué?!

Si… ¿Y qué? ¿Que pinto yo en todo esto?

Pues quería que me ayudaras con la fiesta. No la podemos celebrar en mi casa porqué mama tiene un par de reuniones y había pensado que quizá lo podríamos hacer en la tuya.

No puedo. Tengo a cuatro hermanas histéricas y una madre que odia el ruido. Busca otra solución. – No se de donde baja mi mala leche pero me giro sin añadir más y empiezo a caminar. Pero la mano de Tomoyo en mi hombro me para.

No, tú no te vas. Eres amigo mío y me importas mucho pero esto no se va a quedar así. ¡¿Qué coño esta pasando?!

No es asunto tuyo Tomoyo.

¡Oh! ¡Ya lo creo que lo es! Desde el momento en que tengo que soportar el mal humor de Sakura y el tuyo es asunto mío.

Si no me hubieras llamado no tendrías que soportarlo. Déjame tranquilo y yo no te molestaré.- el rostro de Tomoyo pasa de enfadado ha dolido y por un instante me siento culpable. Pero sólo por un instante. -¿Algo más?

Supongo… que invitarte a la fiesta sería en vano así que no… nada más. Puedes largarte.

Bien.

Pero estoy aquí.- la miro sorprendido.- por si necesitas hablar con alguien.- Se gira sobre sus talones y empieza a caminar en dirección al edificio. Yo me siento un imbecil. Tomoyo no me ha hecho nada y yo la he tratado fatal. Veo su figura desaparecer por la puerta y me siento mal. Intentaré hablar con ella otro día que este más calmado y le pediré disculpas. La verdad es que se esta haciendo tarde y debería comer, pero no tengo apetito. Miro el instituto y la nostalgia me invade. Sakura y yo siempre quedábamos para comer. Los cursos superiores de la preparatoria comparten el patio con el instituto y siempre aprovechábamos para vernos. Tomoyo se nos unía cuando no tenía tarea y en ocasiones también íbamos con toda la panda. Hace mucho que no sé de ellos. Supongo que Tomoyo los invitará a todos a la fiesta… pero yo no voy a ir…no me apetece… Voy caminando por entre los árboles y observo a los chavales corretear en la pista de fútbol.

Si profano con mi indigna mano este sagrado santuario - pecado de amor es éste, mis labios, peregrinos ruborizados, están dispuestos a hacer penitencia por este áspero toque con un tierno beso.

Buen peregrino, haces mucho agravio a tu mano, que muestra en esto una apropiada devoción; pues hasta los santos tienen manos que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y el tocar palma con palma es el santo beso de los palmeros.

¿No tienen labios los santos, y también los piadosos palmeros?- Abro mis ojos exageradamente. Sakura esta a unos metros camuflada tras unos arboles. Tiene las manos unidas con Kenshin. El corazón me da un salto y un extraño vacío nace en mi estomago.

Sí, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración.

Ah, entonces, amada santa, que hagan los labios igual que las manos; te ruegan que lo concedas, para que la fe no se vuelva desesperación.- El rostro de Kenshin esta cada vez más cerca. Sakura tiene un aire distinto…más femenino… tremendamente más… atrayente. Sus ojos estan fijos en él y muestran una hermosa adoración que me desconcierta.

Los santos no se mueven, aunque concedan lo que se ruega.

Entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo el efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios, por los tuyos. – Kenshin se acerca peligrosamente y le da un beso en la mejilla para total relajación de mis nervios, la llega a besar en los labios...

El beso es en los labios.- Doy un bote al oír ahora a la autentica Sakura y no a Julieta.

Tranquila… no te obligaré a besarme hasta la obra.

Si no lo ensayamos podemos coordinar mal.

¿Un beso?

Si choca tu nariz contra la mía en medio de la obra quedará fabuloso y el director seguro que nos alabará todo el día por ello.- Había un gran sarcasmo en su voz, sin embargo de toda manera sonaba fría e impasible. No puedo salir de mi asombro. ¿No era ella quién decía que no quería besarlo ni muerta?- Me dijiste que interpretar lo era todo para ti y que harías cualquier cosa por la esperanza de estudiar interpretación. No ensayar el beso es irresponsable.- Maldita sea…el esta ruborizado.

Los santos no se mueven, aunque concedan lo que se ruega.- Sakura vuelve a su papel y recita nuevamente la oración. Él parece indeciso pero cierra los ojos pidiendo concentración y vuelve a ser Romeo.

Entonces no te muevas, mientras yo recibo el efecto de mi plegaria. Así quedan limpios de pecado mis labios, por los tuyos.- Y ahí va. Sus labios se unen, es solo un roce pero siento la sangre hervir por la rabia. ¿Es que acaso Sakura tiene que besar a todo el mundo? ¿Pero de que va?. Kenshin se separa completamente sonrojado pero ella esta impune, metida en su papel.

Entonces mis labios tienen el pecado que han tomado.- ¿Cómo puede seguir tan tranquila? Mira a ese idiota…anonado…- Creo que ahora te toca a ti.- Él parpadea y parece volver a la realidad aún más rojo.

¿Pecado de mis labios? ¡Oh invasión dulcemente reprochada! Devuélveme mi pecado.- ¡Eso! Besala otra vez. Pateo una piedra inconscientemente con la mala pata de hacerlo en su dirección. Ambos se separan y miran hacia donde estoy yo. Sakura parece sorprendida pero reacciona rápidamente.

Creo que se nos acaba el tiempo Kenshin. – El chico me mira con malas pulgas y empieza recoger sus cosas. – Siento que te veas obligado a esto en la obra.

Déjalo…sólo es un roce de labios.

En la escena del dormitorio son más que roces.- Maldita…¿acaso quiere enfurecerme? Kenshin la mira completamente sonrojado.

Bueno… supongo que es lo que hay.

Sí…es lo que hay.

Me… me voy.

Nos vemos en el teatro.

Adiós Li.

Sanzo…- Sakura observa como se va el chico y empieza a recoger sus cosas ignorándome por completo. Oigo el latido furioso de mi corazón mientras me acerco a ella. ¿Qué ago yo aquí?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Paseaba.

¿Por el instituto?

Tomoyo me había llamado para pedirme unos libros. – al menos miento rápido.

Ok. Debo irme. Adiós.- Se gira sobre sus talones y empieza a bajar hacia el edificio. Una ira que no sé donde nace se apodera de mi y digo la mayor tontería, algo de lo que me arrepentiría todo lo que quedaba de semana.

Veo que le has pillado el gustillo a eso de besar a todo el mundo. ¿De repente te has vuelto una de esas tías facilonas? ¿Vas a acostarte con todos?- Sakura se gira de nuevo y me mira. Al contrario de mí ella no muestra odio o rabia, simplemente me mira con pasotismo.

Sí. Voy a acostarme con todo el instituto. Creo que eso es justamente lo que necesito. – Por que la conozco sé que esa frase es sarcástica, pero juro que el tono en que lo ha dicho parecía autentico.

Has caído muy bajo, la adolescencia no te sienta bien. El domingo me dijiste que me amabas y yo como idiota voy y me paso todos estos días preocupado. Pero veo que todas tus palabras últimamente son mentira. – Todas mis frases van dirigidas con un único propósito, herirla. Por primera vez en mi vida tengo ganas de que se arrepienta de sus actos. Pero no logro nada. Ella sigue inmóvil e inexpresiva mirándome.

Jamás he pedido tu preocupación. En vez de perder el tiempo aquí yo me iría a la biblioteca en busca de algún manual que te permita entender a las mujeres, o al menos a tu novia porqué creo que dejarla a la hora de comer para ir a ver a Tomoyo no ha sido una buena idea.

¿Qué sabrás tú?

Soy chica, tengo amigas con novio, sé como reaccionan y lo malos que son los celos. Creeme, vas a tener problemas.

No me importa la opinión de alguien que se ha vendido por ser "popular" entre los chicos, ni la de alguien que me miente.

Tu mismo. Adiós, Li.- un dolor profundo me sacude por entero. ¿Li? ¿Me ha llamado Li?

¿Cómo me has llamado?

Dudo que le permitas a simples rameras decir tu nombre.- Y se gira de nuevo para desaparecer de mi vista. Una ira indescriptible mezclada con un profundo dolor nace en mi pecho.

Imbecil…

·············································································································································

Su desesperación era tanta que ni cuenta se da al entrar en el aula de música que una dulce melodía sale del piano. Cierra la puerta tras de sí haciendo un ruido brutal y pasa la llave. El aula de música es una de las pocas que se puede cerrar por dentro y ella era plenamente consciente de ello cuando desesperada buscaba un lugar dónde nadie fuera a molestarla. Se deja caer tras la puerta sumergida en un mar de lágrimas sin poder contener por más tiempos los tristes sollozos. Su llanto es tan triste que desgarra el alma.

¡Sakura! – la mencionada levanta la cabeza asustada y mira al frente entre lágrimas.

E…Eriol… - se levanta bruscamente e intenta apartar a gran velocidad todas sus lágrimas.- No…no te había visto…creí que el aula estaría vacía… perdona.

Saca de nuevo la llave de la puerta, la abre e intenta girar el pomo pero la mano suave de Eriol la detiene. Sakura lo mira con ojos cristalinos. La aparta delicadamente de la puerta y le arrebata la llave de las manos para volver a cerrar. Una vez a salvo de intrusos se la guarda en el bolsillo. Sakura esta detrás de él temblando cómo una hoja, luchando internamente por no llorar más. Pero es completamente imposible y acaba arrojándose a los brazos del chico. Eriol la acuna en su pecho mientras susurra palabras conciliadoras en su oído. No puede hacer más que dejar que la chica se desahogue.

Tras una larga media hora al fin empieza a calmarse y poco a poco su cuerpo va dejando de temblar. Eriol aprovecha el momento para guiarla a paso lento hasta el asiento del piano y sin soltarla la acomoda a ella sentándose el muy cerca y volviendo a acunarla entre sus brazos. Sakura se deja guiar y apoya la cabeza en su pecho dejando escapar algún hipido solitario.

Ya princesa… estoy contigo mi niña… - su voz suena tan dulce que a Sakura aún le entran más ganas de llorar. Él era siempre tan bueno con ella… y… y ella era una idota por estar enamorada de Shaoran y no de él. - ¿quieres que hablemos o prefieres que simplemente te abrace en silencio?

Yo… lo siento pero… es que…

Shhh… esta bien… entonces quédate justo aquí, entre mis brazos y no pienses más en nada. Desahogate si lo deseas princesa…

Y una vez más cae en llanto. Por mucho que lo desee no consigue parar los latidos desesperados del corazón o la desazón que esta permanentemente en su pecho. Jamás había sentido tal desasosiego con cada respiración ni tan profundo dolor en la garganta. Tenía un agujero negro dónde antes estaba su estomago y agujas dónde antes existían los pulmones. ¿Cómo la había podido tratar así? ¿Qué le había echo ella? Sólo lo amaba, no hacía otra cosa más que amarlo y él la despreciaba por ello. ¿cómo podía llamarla "facil"?. Un llanto ahogado volvió a consumirla. Sakura y Eriol estuvieron en la sala de música las dos horas siguientes. Él simplemente acunando su dolor y ella acallando gritos internos de desesperación.

¿Te sientes mejor? – los ojos de la muchacha estaban cerrados y al fin habían dejado de derramar lágrimas. La voz de Eriol la despertó de su estado autista .

No… pero al menos he dejado de llorar.

Ya es algo princesa… ¿me dejas tocar un rato el piano?

Como no…- Eriol se gira sobre el asiento situándose de frente al piano y empezando a tocar la dulce melodía de antes. A diferencia de la que compuso para su hermana, esta no demuestra tristeza, sólo cariño.

Es hermosa… ¿la ha compuesto tú?

Sí…

¿Para tu hermana?

No…para una princesa de ojos turquesa.- Sakura parpadea un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de que "ella" era la princesa.

¿Cómo?

Esta semana ha sido un poco rara y me costaba conciliar el sueño por las noches y de alguna forma me salió esta melodía para ti.

¿La has compuesto en estos días?

Así es.

¿Para mi?- Eriol sonríe dulcemente provocando un sonrojo en la frustrada muchacha.

Sí Sakura…para ti…¿no te gusta?

Creo que es lo más hermoso que he oído en la vida…

¡Vaya! Yo no diría tanto…pero gracias.

¿Crees que merezco algo así? – Eriol la mira muy serio sin dejar de tocar.

Creo que mereces mucho más… ¿Qué te ha pasado Sakura? – La muchacha agacha la cabeza y dejar ir un hondo suspiro.

El domingo por la noche besé a Shaoran y le confesé que le amaba desde siempre.- Una nota desafinada acaba con la melodía de Eriol. Sakura mira su rostro pasmado con cierta tristeza.- Sí… lo sé… soy idiota.- Él intenta salir de su xoc momentáneo para coger las manos de ella entre las suyas y besarlas con cuidado.

No eres idiota. Eres una dulzura.- dos lágrimas y una sonrisa triste aparecen en el rostro de la chica. – Deduzco que no salió bien…

Él me decía que estaba colgada por ti, que no podía negar que te había besado y que para mí un beso no era una tontería sino algo serio.

¿Le dijiste que te besé?

No… nos vio…

Ahora entiendo su repentina desaparición… y el ruido del pasillo.

La cuestión es que yo le dije que…bueno…

Que sólo había sido un beso y que no tenía importancia.- sus palabras sonaron frías pero tristes.

Sí… y… bueno… el me dijo que sabía que había sido mi primer beso y que mentía. Yo insistí y entonces me retó. Me dijo que si no tenia importancia absoluta le besara a él. Supongo que creía que jamás lo haría…

Pero lo hiciste…

Sí… le besé…Al principio ni siquiera se me paso por la cabeza pero…se acercó con una sonrisa victoriosa y no pude evitar el impulso. Él se quedó de piedra pero no se apartó. Al cabo de un minuto me separé y le miré a los ojos. Tenías que haber visto su cara. Estaba desfigurada por el asombro. Luego le dije que un beso no era nada y que no pensaba seguir esperando a que el chico al que amo se de cuenta de que existo y que… que…

¿Qué?

Que no te amaba pero que con el tiempo… podría hacerlo… - Una casi inexistente sonrisa apareció en los labios del muchacho.- Entonces él me preguntó que a quién amaba.

Y le confesaste que siempre le habías amado a él.

Si… eso dije…- Sakura agacha aún más la cabeza conteniendo el llanto que volvía a nacer en sus ojos.- Y…bueno…no he sabido de él desde entonces. Me marché y él me ha estado evitando hasta hoy.

Pero hoy le has visto…

Sí…Estaba ensayando con Kenshin la escena del encuentro entre Romeo y Julieta en el baile de máscaras. Estábamos en la escena del primer beso y… como no, él ha tenido que verlo todo. Cuando Kenshin y yo lo hemos visto nos hemos separado pero… ya era tarde. Kenshin se ha ido y yo me he quedado recogiendo. Shaoran se ha puesto como una moto y me ha dicho que me he vuelto una fácil y que si me había dado por besar a todo el mundo. También me ha dicho que soy una mentirosa. Que le había dicho que le amaba y no era cierto, como todo lo que digo últimamente. Le he contestado fríamente y me he ido fingiendo indiferencia pero… pero…

Te ha calado en el alma cada palabra.- Sakura asiente entre lagrimas.- Sakura… tal y como yo lo veo Shaoran se ha puesto muy celoso. Seguramente ahora se esta repateando por dejarse llevar por su cabreo y no por lo que realmente siente.

¿Y se puede saber que siente?

El te quiere muchísimo…no sé si como amiga, como hermana o como algo más…pero si es evidente que no piensa para nada que seas una facilona, simplemente se ha sentido frustrado. Parece que este en los peores lugares siempre. Ve tu primer beso, luego le besas y ahora va y te ve besando a Kenshin.

¡Estábamos ensayando una obra!

¿Si tú vieras a Li besando a otra chica no te dolería aunque supieras que esta ensayando?

Él esta con Rika, yo diría que ya es suficiente dolor imaginármelos revolcándose en la cama.

¡Vaya! ¿Crees que se han acostado?

¡Y yo que sé! – Eriol la toma por el mentón y levanta su cabeza con sumo cuidado. Sakura fija su mirada triste en los ojos del muchacho.

La imaginación es un enemigo muy poderoso Sakura. No conozco mucho a Li y por supuesto tampoco a Rika…pero por lo poco que he observado esos no han pasado de un casto beso. Si Shaoran se ruboriza cuando le llama cariño… No debes preocuparte. En mi opinión creo que has dejado muy confundido a Shaoran y has despertado dudas y sentimientos que ni sabia que tenia.

No lo creo. Él siempre me ha visto como una hermana.

¿Entonces porqué ese arranque de celos?

Creeme… mi hermano Toya aún hubiera reaccionado peor…simplemente tiene instinto de protección porque…

Porque te quiere…

Supongo… pero sólo como alguien de su familia.

Bueno… en ese caso yo intentaría hablar con él cuando este más calmado.

Si… supongo… le daré un mes o dos.- Eriol sonríe abiertamente y contagia un poco de alegría a la muchacha pero esta se desvanece en un abrir cerrar de ojos.- Eriol…¿puedo hacer una pregunta?

Claro mi princesa. – Sakura se muerde el labio, sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato pero…necesita saberlo. Al fin y al cabo ya no se puede hundir más en el pozo.

¿Por qué me besaste el sábado?- Eriol no se sorprendió por la pregunta, es más, parecía que la estaba esperando. Suspiró tranquilo y lentamente volvió a entonar esa dulce melodía.

Supongo que por una razón muy simple. Me apetecía ser el chico que te diera tu primer beso.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé… quizá por el hecho de que estoy empezando a quererte mucho…- Sakura lo mira intentando ocultar su asombro a duras penas.- ¿Sabes? En realidad no te vi por primera vez en el instituto.

¿Cómo?

Cuando llegué a Tomoeda fui a dar un paseo y acabé en un parque algo extraño, luego descubrí que era el parque del rey pingüino. – la chica asiente con la cabeza.- bueno… me puse a pasear y fue cuando te vi. Llevabas el pelo mojado y respirabas acaloradamente, pero tenías una dulce sonrisa mientras mirabas el cielo. Llevabas una mochila a la espalda…supongo que debías…

Salir de la piscina. Cuando voy a nadar a la piscina cubierta cojo el atajo del parque pingüino. Por eso iba resoplando y por eso llevaba el pelo mojado.

Seguramente. La cuestión es que me quedé anonado mirándote. No llevabas las gafas y tenias el pelo suelto. Parecías un ángel con aquella mirada.

¿Yo? ¿Un ángel?

Sí… por un momento… vi a mi hermana a través de ti.- Sakura le miró tristemente.

Yo no soy tu hermana Eriol… por mucho que la eches en falta no la encontrarás en mí.

Lo sé… pero aún así… el cariño nació. Fue instantáneo. Y a medida que te fui conociendo… se volvió más intenso.

¿Y es sólo cariño?

Yo…sí…es sólo cariño.

En ese caso gracias por quererme Eriol pero…

Lo sé…tu no eres mi hermana. No te veo como tal Sakura.

¿Y cómo me ves?

Como un ángel que ha venido para demostrarme que aún existe la dulzura en la tierra.- Sakura sonríe tiernamente y se abraza a él. Eriol le responde el abrazo con el mismo cariño.- Te quiero mucho Sakura…

Y yo a ti Eriol…

·············································································································································

Luces divina Sakura. Eres toda una visión. – Es la noche del sábado. Sakura se encuentra en el camerino del edificio trasero al escenario. Hace una noche realmente maravillosa y la obra será interpretada en el teatro de la zona de Berona, al aire libre. Todos los actores se están preparando ya para la representación. El nerviosismo se respira en cada rincón, entre otras cosas, por la confirmada presencia de dos críticos de Tokyo. Los ensayos habían salido realmente bien y todo parecía ir de caras pero el hecho de tener a dos chicos novatos por protagonistas sólo aumentaba la tensión, aunque nadie dudara de su talento. Dos golpes en la puerta del camerino alteraron a Sakura y Niko que seguían con los ajustes de los vestidos y el cabello. El director de la obra es el que asoma la cabeza pidiendo paso.

Debo decir que estas realmente hermosa. No creí que pudieras parecerte tanto a Julieta.

Gracias.

¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia Niko?

Por supuesto.

No le recojas el pelo, luce perfectamente así.- Tanto Sakura como Niko se giran a mirar el espejo y allí ven reflejada a la muchacha. Lleva el cabello completamente suelto y las puntas se le ondulan ligeramente. No luce orquillas ni adornos de ningún tipo.

Esta bien.

Perfecto. Mucha mierda Julieta.

Gracias señor. – y desaparece nuevamente por la puerta. Niko sonríe y vuelve su atención hacia la chica.

Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Pareces una niña inocente y dulce, tal y cómo es Julieta.

No parezco yo con estos vestidos.

De eso se trata. – Sakura intenta sonreír pero la tristeza la ha hecho presa desde el jueves, cuando tuvo esa discusión horrible con Shaoran. No ha vuelto a verle y desde luego no lo ha intentado, pero aún así tenia la esperanza de que él fuera a buscarla. Esperanza que actualmente se veía muy lejana. - ¿han venido tus amigos?

La mayoría…

Bien, en ese caso les vas a dejar alucinados.

¿Crees que podría interpretar a Julieta con el pelo a media melena?- Niko la mira sorprendida.

Bueno… no lo sé…pero para eso están las pelucas. ¿Quieres que te lo corte?

Hoy no pero… lo estaba pensando… me gustaría cambiar algo…

Entonces la semana que viene desplegaré mi magia.

Esta bien.

¿Estas bien Sakura? Desde hace unos días te veo diferente…menos alegre.

Estoy perfectamente Niko. Sólo estoy concentrada en la obra.

Bien. En ese caso y viendo que todo esta listo te dejo. Mucha mierda.

Gracias.

Oye la puerta cerrarse. Sakura debe admitir su nerviosismo y la tensión que supone esa obra. A diferencia de lo que esperaba Toya había sido comprensivo y lo único que le echó en cara fue el no haberlo dicho. Desde el día que se lo comentó se ha ocupado de ir a buscarla con la moto para que no volviera sola y la ha animado con sus bromas. Sabía que estaría en primera fila mirando su actuación. Una semi sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro pero se borra rápidamente. Vería muchos rostros esa noche pero no el que más deseaba. Shaoran no estaría presente. Un largo suspiro acompañado de dos ojos cristalinos sale de sus labios.

¿Por qué esta triste mi Julieta?

¡Kenshin!

Hola.

¿Cuándo has entrado?

Al salir Niko. Le he dicho que guardara silencio para poder espiarte a mis anchas. – Sakura frunce el ceño provocando una sonrisa en el chico.- Estas realmente guapa.

Gra…gracias. ¿No me veo rara?

No. Eres la viva imagen de Julieta.

Tú también luces… bueno…

¿Atractivo? ¿Hermoso? ¿Gallardo?

Iba a decir bien pero… si tienes el ego tan subido no hace falta ni que lo diga.- Kenshin sonríe abiertamente.

¿Estas nerviosa?

Un poco…

¿han venido tus amigos a verte?

Si…

Entonces debes lucirte para Shaoran.- el pecho se queja por una punzada de dolor.

Él no vendrá.- Kenshin la mira dudoso.- Tiene otras cosas que hacer.

Ya… bueno… la loca de tu amiga Tomoyo ya te echará piropos por mil personas juntas.- el comentario pretendía animar a la muchacha pero esta ni tan siquiera se inmutó.- Eres realmente buena, lo harás bien.

Eso espero. – La puerta se abre y la cabeza de Niko aparece sonriente.

A escena.

·············································································································································

¿Que haces tú aquí?

Tienes unas hermanas encantadoras. Jamás había oído tantos halagos en tan poco tiempo.

Me importa una mierda lo que te hayan dicho mis hermanas. Si has venido a convencerme de que vaya a ver la obra pierdes el tiempo.

No vengo a convencerte de nada. Sólo pasaba por aquí de camino al teatro y he pensado que quizá te gustaría saber que amo a Sakura. – Shaoran abre los ojos desmesuradamente y levanta el puño casi por inercia.- Es la chica más dulce, más buena y cariñosa que he conocido. Es inocente y sincera como pocas. El poco tiempo que la vi alegre contagiaba felicidad y ganas de vivir y es poseedora de la sonrisa más deslumbrante que jamás he visto. Por desgracia ella no me ama a mí sino que has sido tú el elegido para todas sus atenciones. Sin embargo y en vista de que tu no sientes lo mismo y además aprovechas cualquier situación para herirla voy a hacer los posibles para que sus sentimientos cambien.

Eres un imbecil

No Shaoran…tú lo eres. Gracias por brindarme la oportunidad de hacer que me ame, de estar a su lado en estos momentos, de permitir que la abrace mientras llora por tus desprecios. Gracias. – Shaoran baja las escaleras del porche y sin pensarlo le avienta un puñetazo en la mejilla a Eriol. Este cae al suelo pero en vez de levantarse y contraatacar se queda sentado riendo.- Esta noche es una de las más importantes de su vida y tú no vas a estar. Eso le dolerá muchísimo… me voy a sentir fatal por ella pero pienso estar cada minuto para consolar su dolor. Creo que ya me he ganado el puesto de mejor amigo, ahora me toca el de persona especial.

¡Cállate!

Por supuesto. Buenas noches Li. – Eriol se levanta sacudiendo su ropa y empieza a andar con paciencia hacia la puerta.

¡¿Qué coño pretendes viniendo hasta aquí?! ¡¿Retarme?! Me importa una mierda si sales con ella o no.

He venido a decirte que esta noche vas a perderla sólo por mantener a salvo tu orgullo. De que en tan solo un mes has perdido a la persona que más has querido aunque sólo sea como una hermana. Pero tú sabrás en que orden tienes tus prioridades. Ella… o … tu orgullo. Al fin y al cabo por mucho que la quiera prefiero que sea feliz a mi lado que contigo. Y creeme que lo será.

¿Feliz? Desde que llegaste tú que ha dejado de ser la Sakura que yo quería, esta irreconocible desde que pisaste esta maldita ciudad. Sakura era la pura imagen de la felicidad, era mi mejor amiga y me ponía a mí por delante de todo.

Te equivocas en todo. Desde que empezaste a salir con Rika, Sakura ha perdido su felicidad. La destrozaste. ¿No es obvio? Ella te ama, lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo y podía aguantar ese amor en silencio porqué al menos tú no mostrabas interés en nadie más. ¿Pero ahora? Cuando le dijiste que te gustaba una chica el mundo le cambio 180 grados y todo lo que antes tenía sentido dejo de tenerlo. ¿Y me echas las culpas a mí? Eres tu quién le ha hecho daño día tras día, eres tú quien la ha alejado sin darte cuenta. Tu hermosa novia ha hecho entender a Sakura que no serás suyo jamás con su sola presencia. ¿Qué harías tu si la persona a la que amas, ama aún más a otra? Pues ella decidió que lo mejor sería aceptarlo y seguir adelante, alejarse de ti para olvidarte, intentar ver más allá de ti. ¿Y dices que no te pone por delante de todo? Chaval… ha cambiado su forma de vivir para superar ese amor no correspondido. Yo diría…que te tiene en un puto pedestal. – El orgulloso Shaoran tenía la duda reflejada en sus ojos. Sabía de antemano que su orgullo tendía a cegarlo y muchas veces lo guiaba por caminos incorrectos, ¡pero era más fuerte que él! Se había machacado esos últimos días por haber sido tan gilipollas con Sakura. Por haber dicho tantas cosas que en realidad no pensaba en un ataque de ira. Pero no iba a reconocerlo ante ese parasito.

Claro… muy bonito… ¿y eso explica que vaya besuqueando a todo el mundo?- Eriol deja ir una odiosa sonrisa sarcástica.

Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba… ¿te das cuenta de lo que dices? Yo la besé sin previo aviso, Kenshin la besó por una obra de teatro y a ti te besó porqué te ama. Yo diría que tus palabras no son solo una tontería sino que denotan una inmadurez que ralla la estupidez.- la vena de Shaoran estaba a punto de estallar por la ira.- Mira Shaoran… se que la quieres… que la adoras… yo la amo… la amo de verdad…como jamás había amado a nadie…ella no lo sabe y no tengo intención de decírselo por el momento… pero por que la amo quiero que sea feliz… sé que jamás lo será del todo si no tiene al menos tu amistad… y…creo que tú tampoco. – El silencio se apodera de ambos. La ira de Shaoran empieza a bajar por momentos y Eriol parece haber perdido todas las ganas de embromarlo.- Al menos piensa en ello… creo que la amistad de ambos merece una segunda oportunidad.

Y tras esas palabras se gira y empieza a andar hacia la puerta de salida. La cruza sin mirar atrás y desaparece tal cual llegó. Un Shaoran muy alterado lo mira partir desde el porche. Odiaba a ese tío pero debía admitir que en algo tenía razón. No quería perder a Sakura… la quería mucho… y no estaba siendo justo con ella… Entró de nuevo en la casa. Sin lugar a dudas tenía mucho en lo que reflexionar y poco tiempo para hacerlo. La obra era en una hora. ¿Iría?

Continuará…

¡Sorpresa! ¿A que no me esperaban tan pronto? Yo tampoco lo imaginaba la verdad sea dicha…pero estaba inspirada… no se como ha quedado...ciertamente lo he escrito a toda leche y puede que tenga miles de errores gramaticales, narrativos y yo que se más. Pero al menos lo he escrito con toda mi ilusión. El próximo no será tan rápido no se crean… pero les agradezco mucho su paciencia.  Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poquito y que tengan ganas de leer el próxima. ¿Irá Shaoran a ver la obra? ¿Hablará con Sakura? (música de expediente X) jejeje. Un besazo a todos! Y aquí dejo un comentario personificados para la gente que me escribe reviews. Sois geniales! Os quiero ¡ jejjee

Iyen Kinoli: No me des las gracias mujer..si yo lo hago como un hobie! (o como se escriba :P) Pero me alegro mucho de que te guste mi historia y que la leas. Gracias a ti. Espero que este también haya sido de tu agrado. Un beso.

LMUndine: Gracias por tu comentario y por tus ánimos. Estoy muy bien ahora y tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo como puedes ver. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que tengas ganas de seguir leyendo mi historieta. Un beso y sigue leyendo por favor.

I.K: Supongo que eres Iyen Kinoli y que ya lo has leido, jejeje. Me encanta que te haya gustado y espero que este nuevo capitulo haya sido bueno para ti también. Cómo puedes ver Sakura no se fue tan tranquila y lo ha pasado bastante mal… al fin y al cabo quien no ha confesado alguna vez su amor a alguien? Todos sabemos lo mal que se pasa… sobretodo si sabes de antemano que la respuesta es "no". En fin…ahora a esperar… ¿crees que tendrá un final feliz? Aun falta un poco para descubrirlo! Jeje. Un beso y de nuevo grácias por leer mi pequeña historia. Hasta pronto.

Myobi: Muchas gracias por tus palabras. No creo merecerlas. (y menos mal que has revivido, no quiero cargar con el peso de una muerte). Agradezco mucho que comentes que parece muy real pues en verdad yo intento expresarme de la forma más auténtica y real posible (basandome en ocasiones en cosas que me han sucedido a mí). Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que sigas leyendo porqué en verdad me anima mucho leer reviews tan bonitos como el tuyo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

Riza-Trisha: Muchas gracias por tu review y por no matarme. Me alegro mucho de que mi historia te guste y de que te gustara el capitulo y su final. Si te soy sincera a mi tambien me cae gorda Rika y creo que dentro de muy poco aún nos caerá más gorda a las dos. Pero es un personaje más y tengo que desarrollarlo correctamente. Verás que tiene una función importante al igual que Eriol. :P . Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que leas los que vienen a continuación. Un beso muy muy grande y hasta pronto.

Naguchan: Muchas gracias por dejar un review. Siento mucho lo de tu perrita, se lo mucho que se llegan a querer los animales de compañía. Yo tengo un perro de doce años y no quiero imaginar el dia en que me falte. Tú animate ¿vale? Por mi golpe emocional… tranqui…todo pasa… hasta los momentos más dolorosos llegan a ser cosa del pasado con el pasar del tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado ver la historia actualizada y que el capitulo no te haya decepcionado. En cuanto a lo de imprimirla…pues no se si vale la pena pues es una historia muy humilde que no busca nada más que entretener pero si lo haces me sentiré muy honrada. Yo imprimí una preciosa y aún ahora la leo al menos una vez al año. De nuevo gracias y hasta muy pronto.

GreenEye5: Muchas gracias por leer mi fic y por tu hermoso review. El comentario que mencionas no me afectó demasiado, entre otras cosas porqué venía por un escrito que publicaron sobre como debería escribirse un fic que me disgustó y que repliqué, supongo que todos tenemos libertad de expresión y en verdad soy consciente de que mi forma de escribir es de aficionado, pero no por eso debería dejar de públicar. ¿A que no? ¡Todos somos aficionados! Sino no se llamarían fan fics. Jejeje. Me alegro mucho que te guste mi historia y que la esperes con ansias. Espero que esta vez no haya sido una larga espera. De nuevo gracias y hasta muy pronto.

Marian00b: Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic. Espero que no haberme demorado demasiado esta vez y que te haya gustado el capitulo. Un beso muy grande y de nuevo gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta pequeña historia. Hasta pronto!

Gabyhyatt: Gracias por tu review. Yo tampoco puedo creer que se lo haya dicho pero todos explotamos alguna vez. ¿O no? Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

Mariyana: Gracias por tu review y por leer mi fic. No te preocupes que no dejaré esta historia inconclusa para nada y gracias por preocuparte por mi. Ahora estoy mucho mejor y son consciente de que el tiempo cura hasta la herida más profunda. Espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capitulo y que sigas leyendo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

Okamiajba-li: Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Me alegro mucho de que te gustara el fic y de que lo esperaras con ilusión. De haber sabido que era tu cumpleaños te lo hubiera dedicado mujer! No me tienes que dar las gracias por escribir mi historia, yo lo hago encantada, en vez de eso que te parece si te las doy yo por leerlo? Un beso muy grande y espero que este nuevo capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Hasta pronto!

Ninor-san: Muchas gracias por tu review y por decir que mi historia es divina, jejeje. La verdad es que hago lo que puedo. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no se haya hecho esperar demasiado. Un beso muy grande y… una pregunta..¿escribes fics? Si es así dimelo y los leeré vale? Un besazo.

Bere.Argentina: Muchas gracias por tu review. La verdad es que me ha sorprendido tu pregunta y que me pidas consejo… yo no soy nadie para dar consejos pero… puedo decirte lo que sé, si esta bien o no es decisión tuya. Yo no creo que los mejores amigos esten destinados a estar juntos, pero si es una probavilidad alta. Yo por ejemplo estoy saliendo actúalmente con mi mejor amigo. Mi anterior novio y yo nos queriamos mucho pero no eramos compatibles para nada. Tras largos intentos fallidos le dije que no podía más y sin darme cuenta me fui enamorando del chico que habia estado a mi lado apoyandome todos los dias malos y animandome aún más los buenos. Supongo que se crea un vínculo que puede convertirse en amor… pero por degrácia si no és así también es muy probable que esa fuerte amistad se vaya rompiendo pues las relaciones de amistad chico-chica no suelen funcionar. Pero no te desanimes y tomate tu tiempo para pensar. Si el amor es verdadero tiene paciencia. Un beso enorme y espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. Suerte y hasta pronto.

Danioska: Gracias por tu review. Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado. Y no llores! Que mi intencion es entretener no entristecer. Espero que este nuevo capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y tengo la esperanza de que no hayas necesitado pañuelo. Jeje. Un beso y muchas gracias de nuevo.

Red-Angel Bleeding: Muchas gracias por tu review. Siento haberme tardado tanto la otra vez y me alegro de que lo entiendas. Espero que la intriga siga y que quieras leer el proximo capitulo. Un beso muy grande y gracias de nuevo por tus animos y por leer mi fic. Espero saber de ti pronto. Besote!

Beautiful-night: Me alegro de que te decidieras a leer el fic y espero que este también lo hayas leído. Yo lo escribo con mucho cariño y me alegra saber que gusta un poco. Te animo a seguir leyendo y de que me vayas dejando tus opinones, sean buenas o malas. Un beso enorme y hasta muy pronto.

Esmeraldy: Muchas gracias por tu review y espero no haberme tardado demasiado. También te agradezco tu comentario sobre el fic aunque no creo que sea tanto… sólo hago lo que puedo mujer, he leído fics bellisimos por aquí. El mío es uno más. Espero que este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado y saber de ti muy pronto. Un besazo y gracias por tus animos.

Sonylee: Perdona la espera! Espero que te haya gustado también este capitulo aunque no haya beso alguno. Si te consuela yo te mando uno para ti y te informo de que llegarán más besos en este fic. Cuidate mucho y hasta pronto.

DKA: Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Besos y hasta pronto.

Princes of light: Hola! Espero que tu viaje haya sido genial. Muchas gracias por tu review y por leer mi historia desde el principio. Es bueno saber que es leida y que gusta al menos un poco. Espero no haberme tardado demasiado y que este capitulo no te haya decepcionado. Un beso muy gordo y hasta muy pronto! Saludos desde la oficina! (si…a ti te quedó mejor porque estabas de vacaciones…pero yo estoy encerrada…jejeje).

Sakurita88: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ja has visto que Shaoran no ha hecho más que meter la pata así que ya se podía haber quedado quietecito! Jejeje. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y que sigas leyendo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto.

Amary: Muchas gracias por tu review. Ya ves que lo continuo, jeje. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo y que sigas leyendo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto!


	14. Capitulo 13

**Entre la espada y la pared **

Gracias por traerme Tomoyo.

No me las des, ya sabes que para eso están mis guardaespaldas.

¿Para satisfacer todos tus deseos?- una gota baja por la frente de mi amiga Tomoyo.

En realidad sólo para vigilarme pero… sí, supongo que sólo tengo que mirarles con carita de niña buena y a todo me dicen que sí.

En fin… será mejor que me vaya a la cama o Toya me tendrá despierta toda la noche con un largo, pesado e inútil discurso. Buenas noches Tomoyo.

Saku…¿estas bien?- miro sus ojos preocupados y finjo una sonrisa, aunque no puedo evitar que sea una muy triste.

No ha venido.

Lo sé.

Tenía la esperanza de que al menos… no se… aparecería. – Tomy me abraza delicadamente y me da un beso en la mejilla para luego girarse y subir al coche con sólo una mirada comprensiva. No me hace falta más para entender que me entiende y esta a mi lado para todo lo que haga falta. La despido con la mano mientras el motor del coche se pone en marcha y sigo el trayecto del automóvil con la mirada hasta que desaparece en una esquina. Me quedo un momento allí parada, ordenando mis pensamientos. No había venido a la obra, tampoco había estado en la fiesta de Tomoyo. Me sentía muy sola.

Empiezo a andar en dirección a mi portal pero un ruido de hojas secas me detiene. Noto el nerviosismo crecer en mi vientre. ¿Sería él?

¿Shaoran?

Me acerco con cuidado, hurgando en la oscuridad. No veo su figura entre las sombras y eso me asusta. Otra vez ese sonido de hojas. El nerviosismo va en aumento pero cada vez es más propenso al miedo.

¿Shaoran? ¿Eres tú?

Me siento tonta ahí parada así que empiezo a caminar hacia el sonido. Cada vez se oye más fuerte. Doy la vuelta al árbol de cerezo que tenemos plantado en el patio de la entrada y nada. Ni un alma. Me cruzo de brazos con una enorme gota en la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios era ese ruido? Una imagen fantasmagórica pasa por mi mente un instante y basta para que un escalofrío recorra toda mi espalda.

Shaoran no tiene gracia, sal de dónde estés. – Me aferro a la idea de que es una más de sus bromas pero no tiene razón de ser. Shaoran no había venido a la obra, ni tan siquiera se dignó a presentarse en la fiesta aunque estuviéramos todos. Nada. Dejo de sentir miedo inconscientemente y me envuelve la tristeza.

Vuelvo a caminar en dirección a mi casa. Fuera lo que fuera ese ruido no era él, y por lo tanto no me importa. Bueno…no me importa hasta que siento un golpe en mis piernas que me quita dos años de vida por el susto. Salto y caigo sobre la hierba. Cierro los ojos por inercia pero lo que me había golpeado seguía haciendo ruido enfrente de mí. Lentamente los abro hasta encontrarme con el culpable de mis paranoias. Un gato en color canela esta peleándose con lo que parece mi camiseta de atletismo. Tiene una de las pinzas que la habían sujetado en el tendedero enganchada en una oreja y de seguro debe de dolerle. Me acerco con cautela hasta él e intento quitársela pero no para de dar vueltas sobre sí mismo dificultándome la tarea. Así que con un gran esfuerzo lo cojo por la piel del cuello y lo levanto hasta tenerlo a mi altura. No para de moverse y se debe estar haciendo daño así que lo acurruco en mis brazos hasta que parece calmarse, aunque yo creo que esta más bien paralizado por el miedo.

Quieto gatito, quieto. No te voy a hacer nada.- le hablo dulcemente, con voz pausada y serena. Y con mucho cuidado le quito la pinza de la oreja. Mi camiseta cae al suelo toda manchada y el gato al fin queda libre.- ¿Ves? Ya esta. – Le miro la oreja toda roja y no pude evitar sonreír un poco.- Pobrecito…te habrá dolido ¿eh?- El minino me mira con los ojos como platos, casi como si entendiera lo que le digo.- ¿Cómo te lo has enganchado eh? ¿Querías entrar a la cocina? ¿Tienes hambre pequeño?- Otra vez esa mirada profunda, suplicando algo. Sonrío ampliamente por primera vez en toda la semana y acaricio su cabecita.- Vamos…te daré algo de comer.

Y lo llevo dentro. Mi hermano no esta en casa para total alivio mío. En vez de su persona hay una nota informando sobre su turno nocturno y un plato de pasta en la nevera. Ignoro la tristeza de verme aún más sola y con cuidado dejo el gatito en el suelo. No corre como esperaba buscando una salida, ni salta por las cortinas arañándolo todo. En vez de eso se me queda mirando con esa carita suplicante así que voy a la nevera y cojo un platito de leche y unas magdalenas. Lo pongo todo junto en remojo en un platito y lo dejo sobre la mesa. No da tiempo a que las magdalenas absorban un poco de leche que el gatito ya esta zampando desesperado. Sonrío y acaricio su lomo repetidas veces. Realmente tenía hambre. Sin duda estaba intentando entrar por la ventana de la cocina cuando se enredó con mi camisa. Me siento a su lado y sigo con las caricias.

¿Sabes? Hoy he actuado en una obra. Y ha salido todo bastante bien. Era mi primer papel de verdad…es decir…serio ¿sabes? Yo era Julieta… la dulce y tierna Julieta. ¿Te imaginas? ¡Yo! Jamás había sentido tanto miedo y tanta emoción a la vez. Salir al escenario y ver sólo los focos apuntándote… oír el murmullo del publico sin poder verlo y sentir el calor de las luces… Dios…es una mezcla entre horror y gloria que te aseguro hace subir la adrenalina…- El plato ya esta vacío y el gato ahora se dedica a relamerlo una y otra vez en busca de la miga perdida. – He interpretado bien mi papel y para total sorpresa mía me he acordado perfectamente de todo el texto. Me sentía tan bien ahí arriba, tan… no sé… realizada… era perfecto. Y al terminar…que aplausos… parecía que temblaba el escenario. No puedes ni imaginar lo hermoso que es el sonido de los aplausos. – El minino me mira con ojos atentos y vuelve su atención al plato vacío, luego a mí, y de nuevo al plato. Deduzco que el muy pillin quiere más así que me levanto para prepararle otro plato bien lleno mientras sigo hablando. – Y al cerrarse el telón las felicitaciones de todos, abrazos y euforia. ¿Sabes? El protocolo siempre es el mismo pero es maravilloso. Nos cogemos todos de las manos alegres y otra vez se abre el telón, y sales a saludar al público. Todos aplauden aún más fuerte. Y otra vez se cierra el telón y todos los actores nos saludan cariñosamente a Kenshin y a mí mientras salen del escenario con una sonrisa. Y allí nos quedamos él y yo. Cogidos de las manos esperando que se vuelva a abrir el telón. Y este no se hace esperar mucho. Más y más aplausos mientras Kenshin me suelta y yo me agacho para saludar con una sonrisa. Sí… es todo muy ceremonial…pero es perfecto… tras eso se cierra el telón por última vez y los actores aparecen de nuevo con botellas de champán y brindamos por el éxito. Siempre es así… pero cada vez que se vive lo sientes igual de bien que la primera vez.- pongo las magdalenas en el plato y lo baño con mucha leche. El gato se tira hambriento sobre el plato y yo vuelvo a tomar asiento.- Sí… es una sensación mágica.- Miro al animal comer con una sonrisa triste.- Y te cuento esto a ti… cómo si te importara.- Una lágrima solitaria escapa de mis ojos resbalando por la mejilla hasta precipitarse sobre la mesa.- ¿Por qué a quién se lo puedo contar si no me apetece hablar con nadie? ¿eh?- Una lágrima más, y otra, hasta que mil lágrimas se dibujan sobre mis ojos. - ¿Por qué no ha venido? Sabía que era muy importante para mí, sabía que había puesto todo mi sudor y esfuerzo para ser una buena Julieta…¿entonces porqué?- Rompo en llanto agónicamente y estoy así durante un buen rato. Sintiendo todo el dolor de la soledad, porqué a pesar de no estar sola, yo así me siento. Sola y abandonada a mi suerte, sin nadie que pueda darme verdaderas palabras de aliento. Sin él.

Había sido la noche más hermosa y más odiosa de mi vida. Todo a la vez, todo de golpe. Y me siento exhausta. El gatito se había acurrucado contra mi en cuanto empecé a llorar y ahora, media hora después, me doy cuenta que no se había terminado el plato. ¿Lo había echo para hacerme sentir mejor? No lo sé, pero agradezco en silencio sus mimos y lo abrazo con cuidado. Es un gatito muy cariñoso, sin duda. Despejo las lagrimas que quedaban en mi rostro y lo miro. Él también me mira atento, parece tener preocupación en sus ojos. Pero debe ser mi tonta imaginación. ¿Cómo un gato que además no tiene nada que ver conmigo podía estar preocupado por mis lágrimas? Un pequeño brillo me llama la atención en su cuello. Giro un hermoso collar y miro la placa.

¿Kerberous? ¿kerberous? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone a un gato ese nombre?- El minino me mira con enojo y sonrío.- Veo que a ti te gusta… pero es muy largo. Mientras no encontremos a tu dueño te quedarás conmigo y te llamaré Kero. ¿Qué te parece? – El gato me mira con lo que parecía duda pero finalmente lame mis dedos cariñosamente. Me hace cosquillas y no pude evitar reírme.- Veo que te gusta, esta bien, serás Kero.- Kero bosteza ruidosamente y se acurruca en mis brazos. Lo cojo con cuidado y lo llevo a mi cuarto. Los gatos son muy limpios así que lo dejo sobre mi cama para que duerma conmigo. – Gracias por escucharme antes Kero. – Un maullido me hace sonreír. Me acuesto a su lado y me tapo con las sabanas. Kero se acerca a mí y se acurruca a mi lado ronroneando satisfecho.- Buenas noches Kero.

·············································································································································

¡Kinomoto! Estuviste fantástica.

¡Sakura! Que actuación…que drama… genial tía.

Muy bien echo Kinomoto, que guapa nena.

Vale, lo estoy flipando. Desde que he entrado en el instituto que no paro de oír felicitaciones y no entiendo nada. ¿Acaso estaban todos en la obra? ¿Y desde cuando me llaman nena?

¡Sakura! – menos mal, rostros conocidos llamándome. Tomoyo y Eriol mueven sus manos eufóricamente señalándome que vaya con ellos. Y como no quiero pasar ni un segundo más sola entre tanta gente desconocida voy corriendo hasta ellos. – Te has vuelto popular ¿eh?

¡No entiendo nada! ¿cómo saben de la obra?

Bueno, casi todos nuestros compañeros estaban ahí, junto con mucha gente del instituto que no conozco en absoluto pero que Tomoyo sí parece conocer.

Eso es porqué a pesar de tu popularidad pasas de todo.

¿Y qué hacían todos allí? Nunca van al parque ¿no?

Bueno…fueron a ver a Kenshin, sabes que es muy popular en la clase. Y supongo que sus amigos se llevaron a más amigos, y los amigos de los amigos a otros amigos, y en fin…todo el instituto en pleno acabó allí.

Maldita sea.

¡Kinomoto molas!- un par de chicos pasan por mi lado y doy un respingo mientras sonrío nerviosa.

Vaya… parece que les has robado el corazón Julieta...

Ya cállate Eriol. – Tomoyo y Eriol ríen a mi costa y me siento avergonzada.- Si fueron a ver a Kenshin porqué me saludan a mí y me llaman nena, tía y dicen que molo? Si hasta hace nada era el patito feo de gafas empollón.

Princesa, ya no llevas gafas, actúas de puta madre y te llevas bien con Kenshin, Tomoyo y yo. Te juntas con populares y haces cosas de chicos populares. Bienvenida al mundo de la superficialidad. – Tomoyo golpea con su puño el brazo de Eriol y este deja escapar una queja.

No todos somos superficiales como tú. Los hay que somos auténticos y nos merecemos la popularidad porqué hacemos méritos.

¿Cómo cuales Tomoyito?

Cómo ser delegada de clase, o cantar en el coro, o sacar buenas notas.

Eso no le importa a nadie, lo único que te hace popular es esa cara de muñeca y ese cuerpo de vigilante de la playa.

Eres un maleducado.

Y tú una ingenua.- les miro sorprendida. No es que se lleven mejor ni mucho menos pero al menos ahora se hablan y si no recuerdo mal estaban juntos cuando he llegado.

¿Y que hacían los dos solos aquí?

Qué más que esperarte.

¿Los dos?

Sí…

¿Juntos?

¡Sí! ¿Que tiene eso de raro?

Creo Tomoyito, que Sakura se pregunta porqué estabas soportándome sin ser obligada.- Sonrío tímidamente pero sí, es eso lo que me preguntaba, aunque sabiendo ahora los sentimientos de Tomoyo todo tiene más lógica.

Desintegrate.

¿Estando en compañía de dos hermosas damas? Ni loco me voy de aquí.

Sólo estas en compañía de una hermosa dama y dudo mucho que sea yo. Además yo casi tendré que irme volando si no quiero llegar tarde a mi tutoría.

¿Tutoría?

Si… supongo que mi media no es demasiado buena… Con el teatro, las clases, el atletismo y…bueno… mil cosas más… no he podido dedicar demasiado tiempo al estudio.

No creo que sea eso princesa. Yo te he ayudado con los deberes y los exámenes, no creo que tengas demasiados problemas, eres lista. Despistada, pero lista.

Sea lo que sea debo irme ya. Les veo en clase.

Suerte Saku.

Y volviendo al tema Tomoyito… ¿de verdad piensas que eres popular por tus meritos en vez de por ese culito prieto?

Me alejo de allí con una sonrisa ampliamente fingida pero no sin antes escuchar un trozo de lo que seguro acaba en discusión. Los gritos de Tomoyo se hacen presentes y no puedo evitar acelerar el paso. Eriol es muy juguetón cuando esta con Tomoyo…creo que a pesar de todo…si siente algo por ella y que ese beso no fue más que un favor para evitarme el trauma de perder mi primer beso en labios de Kenshin. Aunque para ser sincera debo admitir que ese pelirrojo pesado besa hermosamente. Sí…sé que era una actuación y que él jamás me besaría por placer, pero aún así parecían muy reales. Noto un ligero sonrojo subir por mis mejillas y agito la cabeza con fuerza por mis pensamientos preadolescentes. ¡Ya tengo edad para dejar de fantasear todo el tiempo. Además… ¿con Kenshin? ¡Si no me soporta! ¡Y yo menos! Quiero olvidar a… a Shaoran… pero… no a costa de…de… ¿de verdad podría hacerlo? No…yo no soy así… no pienso empezar a buscar la atención de chicos que no me importan una mierda por dos razones muy importantes. Primera, por mucho que el traje de Julieta me sentara a las mil maravillas sigo siendo yo, Sakura…fea, marimacho y con la descripción ya famosamente conocida "es una chica fantástica, pero jamás saldría con ella". Y segunda razón, ¡Porqué yo no soy una lagarta! Por mucho que me repatee la reacción de Shaoran y quiera… bueno… si…supongo que algo de venganza si me apetece…pero… ¡insisto! Yo no soy así. No saldré con nadie por el que no sienta nada. Y me temo que a pesar de todo sigo enamorada de Shao tanto o más que al principio. ¿Será que el rechazo aumenta el deseo? Una vez vi una película española llamada "menos es más" que hablaba precisamente de eso y Eriol también me lo ha mencionado un par de veces. ¿Shaoran se fijaría un poco en mi si me viera inaccesible?…¿si me viera con otros chicos? No…eso es ridículo… creo que él daría las gracias.

Estoy paranoica.

Y que lo digas, porqué para ir hablando sola muy bien no se puede estar de la cabeza.

¡Kenshin!- estoy cogida literalmente en las rejas que protegen una de las ventanas del gimnasio. He dado tal salto que si no me llego a coger a algo me caigo de culos. - ¡Maldita sea no me asustes así! - ¿Es que acaso tiene censores para saber que estaba justamente pensando en él?- Serás idiota…

Vaya… que mal hablada… la excuatro-ojos necesita un buen lavado de lengua.

El que fue a hablar… ¿qué haces aquí?

Tutoría.

¿Tutoría? ¿tú también?

Pues sí…aunque no sé para qué, mis notas son excelentes al contrario que las tuyas.

¿Ya vuelves a ser un completo cretino conmigo?

¿Cuándo he dejado de serlo Kinomoto?

Creí que ya me llamabas Sakura…

Mira, ya te lo dije. No fui amable contigo sino con Julieta. No besé tus labios sino los de Julieta, y desde luego, no estoy enamorado de nadie más que de Julieta y sólo cuando soy Romeo.

Ya… eres un imbecil a media jornada, captado.

Pues puede, pero tú eres tonta a jornada completa.

Mira, para que te enteres, ¡No soy una inútil! ¿vale? No seré muy lista pero al menos apruebo, y si estoy en bachillerato será porqué no soy una completa cabeza dura y aún me funciona algo aquí dentro.

Cierto… si que te funciona algo en la cabeza.

Eso, me gusta que hayas entrado en razón.

De seguro tu pelo tiene miles de raíces por ahí dentro.- noto como mi cara pasa de verde a rojo intenso.

¡Eres un maldito y odioso capullo!

Señorita Kinomoto, dudo que deba usar ese vocabulario dentro de estas instalaciones. – la voz del cabeza de estudios nos asusta a ambos y paso de la reja de la venta a los brazos de Kenshin que me recibe en ellos completamente pasmado. Una vez me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho salto en la otra dirección y doy un grito de frustración.

¡Maldita sea! ¿es que hoy es el día mundial de los sustos? – miro a Kenshin que sonríe pícaramente y luego al pasmado profesor. El rojo se apodera de mi cara de nuevo pero esta vez por la vergüenza.- Yo… lo siento… es solo… me ha asustado señor.

No me cabe la menor duda Kinomoto. Síganme, llegan tarde.

¿Perdón?

Tutoría.

Ah…sí, sí…lo siento.- Kenshin se ríe disimuladamente mientras seguimos al profesor Matsura hasta su despacho. Ambos nos paramos en la puerta esperando instrucciones para ver quién entra primero.

¿Esperan algo?

Yo… perdone señor pero ¿quién entra primero?

Ah, pueden entrar juntos. Lo que tengo que comentarles es para ambos. – Un signo de interrogación se debe haber dibujado en mi cara porqué noto como el profesor se ríe a mi costa.- No te asustes Kinomoto, no es nada malo. Pasen. – Los dos nos sentamos con caras dudosas y nos quedamos atentos a las palabras del profesor Matsura.

Creo que lo que tengo que decirles les va a gustar.

·············································································································································

¿Fuiste? Pero… no me dijiste… ¡me dijiste que no irías! Que te sentías mal.- Maldigo en voz baja al imbecil de Yamasaki por hacer semejante comentario justo en frente de Rika. ¿es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer que pasearse por aquí y soltar eso?

No es lo que piensas Rika

¿Qué no es lo que pienso? "Eh Shaoran, buena la obra ¿eh? ¡Sólo espero que la vieras desde tan lejos! ¡Sakura estuvo tremenda!" ¿No han sido las palabras exactas de ese chico? ¿Qué se supone que se puede malinterpretar de eso?

Pues que no es que no te lo dijera, no iba a ir. Pero vino… vino Eriol en el último momento y casi me obligó a ir. Ya era muy tarde y no quise molestarte.

¿Qué no quisiste molestarme? ¿Crees que soy idiota?- Miro a Rika con ojos desorbitados. ¿Y su dulzura, su comprensión y su sonrisa? No reconozco la persona que esta delante de mis ojos. – Mira… tú y yo vamos a poner las cosas claras de aquí en adelante. ¿Soy tu novia o no?

Lo eres. ¿Acaso tienes dudas sobre eso?

Bien. ¿Qué sientes por Sakura?

¿Perdón?

Sakura… esa niña que es tu supuesta mejor amiga, porqué estoy cansada. Es más que obvio que hay mucho más que una amistad simple. ¿La quieres?

Claro que la quiero, es como mi hermana pequeña. No creo merecer este interrogatorio. Mi vida es mía y sólo mía. No me gusta hablar de ella.

¿Ni siquiera con la persona que amas?

¿Amar?

Si, amar. ¿o es que no me amas? – la voz se le ha quebrado en la última frase y ahora me siento culpable. ¿Amar? Hace tan poco que la conozco que ni me había planteado semejante palabra.

Amar… es una palabra muy fuerte Rika. Apenas nos conocemos cómo para hablar de amor.

¿Qué? ¡Entonces que coño haces conmigo si no me amas?- ¿Coño? ¿Rika ha dicho una palabrota? ¿Rika? Esta llorando desconsoladamente ante mí y me siento un idiota al notar a media universidad pendiente de nosotros.

Rika…estas montando un espectáculo. Vamonos a hablar a otro sitio ¿quieres?

No, no quiero. Me voy a casa.

Rika…

No. Déjame tranquila. Necesito pensar y volver a mis cabales, porqué esta claro que ahora estoy muy alterada y no quiero que tengas que soportar mis desquiciantes interrogatorios. Adiós.

No me da tiempo a decir nada que Rika ya esta saliendo por la puerta. Cuando vuelvo en mí y veo a media universidad señalándome me digo a mi mismo que, a pesar de su numerito de niña malcriada, debo seguirla y arreglar las cosas. Así que corro en la dirección que ella había tomado, muy cerca del gimnasio del instituto y de las oficinas de los profesores. La veo en la lejanía y la llamo, pero ella sigue sin inmutarse. Por suerte soy mucho más rápido que ella y la atrapo en un momento. Giro uno de sus hombros encontrándome con su rostro bañando en lágrimas.

Rika… yo no… yo no quería decir que… me gustas mucho Rika. No puedo hablar de amor aún… pero jamás había sentido esto… joder…es muy difícil.

Sigue por favor.- Sus ojos llorosos se clavan en mí y me siento culpable.

Me gustas. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?

¿Entonces porqué nunca me cuentas nada? ¿Porqué no estas siempre pendiente de mí y me tratas como tú mayor prioridad?

Rika…somos muy jóvenes. Tú tienes tus amigos, yo los míos. No podemos cambiar de vida de un día para otro.

No te pido que dejes de lado tus amistades, sólo te pido que pienses en mí. Tu relación con Sakura me hace daño y me hace desconfiar. Sobretodo cuando me entero de que vas a ver su obra a escondidas.

No fui a ver su obra a escondidas… lo exageras todo mucho.

Claro… eso…soy una exagerada…- ruedo los ojos cansado de todo esto.

No quise decir eso. Rika… por favor… te juro que no pretendía ir, y que si no te llamé fue porqué era muy tarde.

¿Pensabas decírmelo?- ¿Qué tengo que contestar a eso? ¿miento? Miento.

Claro que te lo iba a decir. ¿Por qué iba a esconderlo? No he hecho nada malo. Además, no entiendo tus desconfianzas. Sakura sólo es una amiga. Tú eres mi novia, no ella.

¿Me prometes que no sientes nada por ella? ¿Qué la ves como una hermana?- No sé porqué, pero el beso que me dio Sakura me cruza por la mente tan rápido que me marea. Un vértigo indescriptible nace en mi vientre.

Es como mi hermana. ¿Podemos dejar todo esto? – Rika sonríe como cuando se le concede un capricho a una niña mimada y me rodea con sus brazos.

Como gustes. – Hace fuerza con sus manos para atraerme hacia ella y por muy raro que parezca no me apetece, por primera vez, besarla. Aún así cedo a sus pretensiones sumiso, no quiero que vuelva a tener una de sus paranoias. Nuestros labios están apunto de tocarse cuando un ruido nos separa a ambos.

¡Sí! – Podría reconocer esa voz a cualquier hora y en cualquier sitio. Sakura. Me asomo con cuidado, estamos tras unos arbustos y son tan altos que con solo agachar la cabeza nos cubren del todo. Efectivamente Sakura esta allí, dando saltos de alegría. Frunzo el ceño sin darme cuenta al ver quién esta con ella en ese repentino ataque de alegría. Es tan infantil… Mírala ahí simplemente saltando como niña pequeña. Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios y noto que simultáneamente Rika frunce el ceño tanto o más que yo al ver a Kenshin. Me giro una vez más en dirección a Sakura y lo que veo me hiela la sangre. Sigue saltando pero esta vez lo hace encima de Kenshin que la mira sonriente aunque algo apurado.

¿Lo has oído? ¿Lo has oído?

Estaba en el mismo despacho. ¿Había posibilidad de que no lo oyera?

OH vamos, deja de chincharme por un rato. ¿No te parece algo maravilloso?

Si sobrevivo a la asfixia de tus brazos apretando mi cuello sí, me lo parecerá.- Sakura se aparta de él completamente sonrojada, y yo noto como mi cara también esta roja, pero de la rabia que siento. ¿Qué coño hace ese tan cerca de Sakura si en teoría ahora no la traga?

Perdona…¿te he hecho daño?

Gracias a dios tu fuerza, a diferencia de tu aspecto, no es la de un tío.

Vete a la mierda Kenshin.- el muchacho deja escapar una carcajada y la presión en mis puños aumenta. ¿Quién le ha dado permiso para chincharla? No me gusta que lo haga…- Dios…aún no me lo puedo creer… ¡Actuaremos en el festival!

No excuatro-ojos, no. Organizaremos toda la obra del festival. No me quites merito.

¿Te imaginas? Será fantástico… podremos escoger obra, actores, decorado…

Si…el presupuesto no esta nada mal la verdad.

¿Nada mal? ¡Es fantástico!- Ahí va otra vez, saltando encima de ese idiota.- ¿Qué obra escogeremos? ¿Crees que deberíamos recolectar voluntarios ya? ¿Puede Tomoyo diseñar los trajes?

Basta, basta. ¡Eres un torbellino cuatro ojos!- veo como remueve sus cabellos juguetonamente y me siento traicionado. Sakura se queda quieta un instante, muy callada y pensativa.- ¿Qué?

Nada…sólo…

¿Sólo qué?

Me has recordado a alguien al removerme así el pelo.- el corazón me da un salto. ¿Ese alguien soy yo?

Ah, por supuesto. Tu amado Li ¿no? ¿Hasta cuando vas a babear por ese idiota?

No le llames idiota, y yo no babeo.- Estoy tan nervioso por el hilo de la conversación que no noto que la mano de Rika esta aumentando su presión sobre la mía por momentos.

Claro que babeas, siempre has babeado. Se veía a la legua cuando te conocí. ¿Te ha mirado alguna vez como una chica o para él siempre serás su mejor amigo?

No tiene gracia Kenshin.

Vamos, pero si no digo nada que no sepamos todos. Kinomoto esta perdidamente enamorada de Li. ¡Lo decían todos!

No es cierto. Ahora tengo que irme así que déjame en paz.

Vaya…que rápido huyes…¿acaso no puedes aceptar que le quieres? ¿Eres tan pequeñita que no puedes usar esa palabra? ¿Eh?

Déjame tranquila.

Vamos… admítelo. No es tan difícil decir…

¡SI LE AMO! ¡ LE HE AMADO SIEMPRE! ¡DESDE QUE ERA UNA NIÑA Y ME METÍA EN LÍOS CON ÉL, DESDE QUE DESCUBRIMOS NUESTRO ESCONDITE O ME ASUSTABA EN EL BOSQUE, DESDE QUE MURÍO MI PADRE Y ME AYUDO A SUPERARLO, DESDE QUE VI SUS OJOS TAN ATENTOS SOBRE LOS MÍOS CUANDO CAÍ POR PRIMERA VEZ DE LA BICI, CADA NOCHE QUE VEÍAMOS UNA PELICULA Y ME QUEDABA DORMIDA EN SU REGAZO. ¡LE AMO! ¿TE QUEDAS YA CONTENTO?- El silencio no sólo se hizo en Kenshin sino que mi corazón se congeló para no interrumpirlo con sus latidos. Sólo se oía el llanto de Sakura. Amor… amor…esa palabra que yo no he sabido decirle a Rika y Sakura la ha gritado a pleno pulmón por mí. No sé describir lo que me recorre por dentro pero es muy parecido a la felicidad y la angustia, todo en uno. Sakura esta llorando pero se va calmando por momentos hasta que poco a poco deja de llorar por completo. Kenshin no se ha movido y desde luego yo tampoco.- ¿Y que ganas tú sacándome todo esto? ¿Iras corriendo a contárselo a él? No hace falta. Yo se lo dije. – Rika me mira con ojos dolidos y no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón dividido en dos. Por una parte quiero escuchar esa conversación y por otra quiero explicárselo todo a Rika. Indeciso me quedo callado sin saber como actuar.

Perdona… no creí que te pusieras así. No sabía…

Claro que no sabías. Tú no sabes nada. Nadie sabe por lo que estoy pasando, ni tan siquiera él. Ya no me habla. ¿A que eso tampoco lo sabias? No me creyó cuando le dije que lo amaba. En vez de su atención he conseguido desprecio e insultos. ¿Sabías también que dice que he cambiado? ¿Qué me he vuelto una fresca a la caza de hombres? ¿Qué lo he dejado todo por Eriol?

¿Eriol?

Sí, Eriol.

¿Hay algo entre Eriol y tú?

No, no lo hay. ¿pero a ti que te importa eso? ¿Te gusta verme sufrir? ¿Te gustaría que entre Eriol y yo hubiera algo para destrozarlo? ¿Por qué me odias tanto?- Otra vez lágrimas bajan de sus ojos. Rika vuelve a estar atenta a la conversación y yo siento unas ganas locas de callar a ese tipejo para que Sakura no llore más.

Sakura yo… yo jamás…

Es igual. No me importa.- Se gira sobre sus talones, viene directa a nosotros. Cojo por instinto a Rika y la ago a un lado ocultándonos en un rincón tras los matorrales. Pero Sakura no llega a cruzarlos pues Kenshin la retiene por los hombros. Ella se gira y le lanza la mirada más profunda de odio que yo jamás le haya visto. Kenshin retrocede un poco pero luego sin pensarlo demasiado la abraza fuertemente. Entre la rabia que nace en mi interior puedo ver los ojos sorprendidos de Sakura y como lentamente se va dejando llevar hasta responder ese abrazo.

Perdóname. No quería hacerte daño. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Por favor…no llores… - La verdad me cae como un cubo de agua fría. Kenshin sigue colado por Sakura. Sólo hay que mirar su expresión para darse cuenta que le gusta… tal vez incluso…la ame. Algo me corta la respiración y me pincha el estomago con fuerza.

No… no entiendo…

Sakura… yo…

¿te dijo que te amaba? – La voz susurrante de Rika me corta la conversación en el momento menos oportuno. Oigo la voz de Kenshin en la lejanía diciendo que simplemente no había soportado que lo compararan conmigo.

¿Eh?

¿te dijo que te amaba y no me lo dijiste?

No puedo contar cosas de los demás Rika. Además eso no cambia nada. Sakura parece confusa. Un "por qué" sale diminuto de los labios de mi gatita.

¿Ah no?

Claro que no. Ya te he dicho que yo no siento nada por ella.- _mentira_ – es sólo una amiga y jamás la vería como algo más. – _ya ni siquiera tú te lo crees. ¿No lo ves? Kenshin la tiene entre sus brazos, esta muy cerca y por lo que parece le va a confesar que la ama. ¿Y no te importa? Mentiroso. _– Así que deja de ponerte celosa. Me gustas tú.

¿Estas seguro? ¿Me prometes que no hay nada entre ella y tú y que jamás lo habrá?

¿No has oído? No le hablo. Discutimos y no la veo desde entonces.- _pero cada vez estas más cabreado contigo mismo porqué ahora sabes, más que nunca, que te ama de verdad. Sakura esta enamorada de ti y eso, en el fondo, te gusta._

En ese caso no te importará dejarle las cosas claras de una vez.

¿No las tiene claras ya?

No. – Veo algo en sus ojos. ¿Malicia tal vez?- Si es verdad lo que dices entonces no te importara que haga esto.

Veo con incredulidad como se desabrocha gran parte de la camisa dejando a la vista su sostén y luego como gata salvaje rompe mi camisa dejando mi pecho al descubierto. Noto la presión de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y como todo mi peso se va para atrás. Estaba de rodillas así que no le ha resultado fácil hacerme perder el equilibro. Caigo redondo por entre los matorrales con ella encima y antes de poder situarme siento su lengua bailar en mi boca. La sensación es tan nueva para mí que no puedo evitar entrecerrar los ojos y suspirar. Pasan unos segundos y vuelvo en mí. ¡Sakura esta mirando! La separo de mí bruscamente y miro a mi alrededor. Ella sigue en los brazos de Kenshin pero a una distancia más prudencial y con los ojos clavados en mí. Abro la boca intentando articular sonido pero no puedo pronunciar ni una letra. La mirada de ese imbecil me atraviesa la piel.

OH lo siento, no os habíamos visto. ¿Verdad Shaoran? Sólo buscábamos algo de intimidad, aunque veo que os habéis adelantado. – la voz cálida y suave de Rika resuena por el lugar pero no me parece dulce para nada. ¿Cómo ha podido hacer algo así?

Noto la mirada de Sakura en la camiseta de Rika y la devuelve aún más fiera en mí, pero pronto mil lágrimas bajan por esos hermosos ojos descolocandome por completo y rompiéndome el alma.

Sakura…

Ella se deshace del abrazo del chico y sale corriendo gimnasio abajo. Vale, con Rika puedo, pero sé de antemano que coger a Sakura será tarea más difícil. Corre más que yo. Miro a Rika incrédulo y sólo encuentro una mirada tímida.

Creo que ahora si las tiene claras.

¿Por qué has hecho eso? ¿Estas loca?

Lo he hecho por ella. A veces es más fácil olvidar a alguien cuando te han dado un duro golpe. Creeme. Ahora entenderá que tú sales conmigo y que, por mucha esperanza que exista en su corazón, tú no la amas, ni lo harás. ¿No era eso lo que decías?

Un momento…un momento. ¿Lo habéis hecho expresamente? ¿Nos estabais escuchando?

Esto no es asunto tuyo Kenshin. – un puñetazo me cruza la cara, otra vez. ¿es que acaso han puesto un precio a mi mejilla? ¡Quién le parta antes la cara ganará un viaje a Hawai! ¡Todos a pegar a Li!

¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- Rika se arrodilla a mi lado y cubre la mejilla con su mano.

Tú cállate niña malcriada.

Pero…¿Has oído lo que me ha dicho Shaoran?- claro que lo he oído, pero me importa una mierda.

No te metas en esto Rika.

¿Qué?

Te has pasado tres pueblos y estoy cansado de tus caprichos. La chica que ví en ti no tiene nada que ver con lo que eres.

¿Cómo?

¡Yo jamás haría daño expresamente a Sakura!

¡Pero tiene que enterarse! ¡Tú eres mío!

Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. – veo sus ojos llorosos y por primera vez no me dan pena.- Vete Rika… necesito aclararme las ideas.

Pero…

Largate.- Pero sigue ahí, quieta, mirándome con esa cara de niña buena que ya no me engaña.

¿No lo has oído? Largate niñata.- los dos miramos a Kenshin. Sigue ahí de pie con el rostro completamente rojo.

No te metas en esto y deja de insultarla.

OH, que miedo Li. ¿Qué vas a hacerme? ¿pegarme?

Vete Rika.

No.

Rika… de verás no tengo ganas de discutir más. Hablamos mañana. ¿Vale?- estoy furioso con ella pero jamás le levantaría la voz a una chica, por muy furioso que este. Aunque… con Sakura…

Esta bien… me voy… pero mañana hablaremos. ¿no?

Sí, mañana.- Se levanta dudosa y le clava una mirada de odio a Kenshin que la saluda sonriente en tono de burla. Al cabo de unos minutos devuelvo mi atención en el chico que esta frente a mí.

Me das lástima. – gracias a Dios mi cordura sigue intacta y perfectamente fría, porqué sino lo hubiera matado allí mismo.

¿Y puedo saber porqué?

Te fijas en una chica hermosa por fuera y podrida por dentro. Eres un gilipollas superficial y te estas perdiendo a una chica fantástica.

Estoy arto de que todos me digan lo que debo sentir. Yo no amo a Sakura.

Pues mejor para ella. Porqué no me gustaría verla en brazos de alguien que no la merece.

¿Esto que es? ¿Un programa llamado "defiende a Sakura"? Por muy bocazas que seáis tú y Eriol o por muy colado que estés por ella no te permito que me hables así.

¿Y que vas a hacer? ¿y que coño tiene que ver Hiraguisawa en esto?

Pues podría matarte si quisiera. Practico artes marciales desde que era un crío, pero lo único que voy a hacer es ir a buscar a Sakura. Y creeme, Eriol tiene mucho que ver, así que si lo que quieres es conseguir a Sakura, al que pegaría yo sería a él. A mí déjame ir a hablar con ella y tranquilizarla un poco.

Sakura no es una yegua que necesite apaciguarse. Lo que deberías hacer es esfumarte y dejarla tranquila.

Eso es lo que te convendría a ti y a tu absurda obsesión por ella. ¿pero crees que a Sakura le iría mejor sin saber nunca nada más de mí? ¿Qué desaparecer de su vida la ayudará y saldrá adelante sin echarme de menos? ¿Crees que yo o ella podemos soportar perder nuestra amistad?

Su silencio corrobora mis dudas y afirma mis palabras. Me levanto con cuidado y sacudo mis pantalones. Él sigue callado frente a mí. Doy media vuelta y me alejo andando. Realmente últimamente estoy siempre en el lugar más inapropiado en el momento menos oportuno. Mi vida parece sacada de un culebron estos días.

·············································································································································

Kero camina entre mis piernas restregándose contra mi piel. En cualquier otro momento le cogería entre mis brazos y le haría mil carantoñas pero ahora no es el mejor momento para eso. Tengo un montón de folletos con la foto del animal aguardando ser colgados para buscar a su dueño y ni siquiera me he puesto en ello. El timbre suena abajo y doy un respingo. Seco mis lagrimas rápidamente y bajo la escalera decidida. Tras la puerta esta Niko.

¿A que viene tanta prisa chica?

¿Te acuerdas que te pedí que me cortarás el pelo?

Sí.

Pues es tu oportunidad para hacerlo. ¿Crees que unas mechas me quedarían bien?

Si son de un rubio muy disimulado quedarías hermosa, aunque tu color es muy natural y yo…

Pues rubia.

¿Te pasa algo Sakura?

Sólo quiero hacer un cambio y dejar mi vida atrás. Quiero ser popular y tener a los chicos haciendo cola. Estoy cansada de ser una niña buena. Hoy me paso al lado oscuro – veo sus ojos sorprendidos pero no comenta nada. En vez de eso se pone a trabajar en silencio con una sonrisa.

Pasan los minutos y es el momento de quitar el gorro de las mechas. Un aclarado en agua, un poco de jabón y vualà. Miles de reflejos caen por mi melena de un rubio formidable.

¿Sabes? A Julieta le queda mejor el pelo castaño.

No me importa, están las pelucas. ¿Me lo cortas?

Claro. Te haré un corte moderno y seductor. Parecerás tres años mayor.

Eso es lo que quiero.

Niko toma mi larga melena entre sus manos y con unas tijeras corta al menos quince centímetros de mi melena. No puedo evitar que una lágrima caiga por mis ojos al ver el cabello desparramado por el suelo. Ni corta ni perezosa Niko se dedica completamente a mi nuevo corte de pelo y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos. Pasan los minutos y al fin oigo su voz cantar anunciado que ya había terminado. Lentamente y con miedo voy abriéndolos hasta ver una imagen clara de mi rostro.

Vaya…estoy…estoy…

Hermosa.

Bueno…sí…

Queda de maravilla con la forma pequeñita de tu cara. Al llevar el pelo largo parecías pequeñita y delgada.

Pero si soy altísima.

Razón de más para cortarte el pelo, parecías un fideo larguirucho. Pero ¡mírate ahora! Luces mayor.

Sí…eso sin duda. – dos mechones caían por mi rostro dándole forma entre reflejos dorados. El flequillo aún estaba más escalado y más corto. Y el cabello me llegaba poco más por debajo de las orejas. Realmente era un buen cambio.

Tus compañeros van a flipar.

Ahora a por ropa.

¿ropa?

Sí, ropa.

¿Puedo venir?

Debes venir. Eres mi asesora de imagen.

Esto es un sueño para mí. Me metí en esto para cambiar imágenes, y desde luego en cuanto te vi pude notar que necesitabas mi ayuda. No sé que te ha hecho reaccionar pero niña, hoy vas a sentirte como Julia Roberts en Prety Woman. Sin ser puta claro…

Ja, ja, Ja.

Tenemos dos horas antes de los ensayos en el teatro.

¿Pues a que esperamos? Te ayudo a recoger y nos vamos.

¡Ese es el espíritu!- las dos nos ponemos manos a la obra pero Niko se detiene.- Por cierto Sakura.

¿Sí?

Creo que tu gato se esta comiendo los restos del tinte.

¡Maldita sea!

·············································································································································

Eres un vil traidor, un mentiroso y un hipócrita. ¿Acaso te crees que vas a poder con ellos?

Ainara, no solo podré con ellos, sino que me haré con el control de la zona.

Patético. Patético y absurdo. ¡Tienen armas James! Lo que va a pasar es que tendré que comprarme un puto vestido negro para ir a tu jodido funeral. ¡Y no tengo ni una perra en el bolsillo así que no me toques los cojones y vayamos a casa!

Nena, no digas más gilipolleces. ¡Es mi oportunidad! Están desprevenidos y confiados en ese puto antro al que llaman pup. Si voy con un par de tíos más, entramos por las puertas traseras y me abro paso por el pasillo derecho ya estaré ante sus narices con una pipa entre mis manos. Un disparo y ese cabrón no volverá a tocarte ni un pelo.

Dante me viola desde que tengo memoria, y eso no va a cambiar. Tu no eres un puto rambo y te prefiero con vida en los malos momentos que muerto.

¡Vale chicos! Paramos aquí. Sakura, has estado fantástica.

Gracias.

Jamás creí que te sentaran tan bien las palabrotas.- una sonrisa tímida escapa de mis labios. Extrañamente y a pesar de todo el dolor que me corroe, me siento confiada y decidida. He tomado una decisión y pienso seguir adelante con ella. Voy a ser la mejor actriz que jamás ha pisado este teatro, Tomoeda y hasta el mismísimo Tokyo.

Últimamente les estoy cogiendo práctica. – Una melena pelirroja entra en el teatro distrayendo mi atención momentáneamente.- ¿Estamos señor?

Claro. Tsutomu, tu también has estado genial. Hacen hermosa pareja.

Yo también lo creo.- noto una sonrisa cómplice y por un momento deseo coquetear por primera vez en mi vida, así que le contesto de la misma manera. – Creo que a partir de ahora te llamaré "nena" Sakura.

Por mi no hay problema, pero entonces yo te llamaré churri.

¿Por qué?

Para molestar.- Sonrío coqueta y toco su nariz con una picara mirada. Tsutomu parece sorprendido pero sonríe complacido. La verdad es que su reacción al ver mi nuevo look ha sido muy chistosa. Creo que el jefe jamás le perdonará que dejara caer todo el atrezzo por las escaleras.

¿Te acompaño a casa?

No es necesario, creo que hay un pelirrojo en la puerta que espera por ti. – Tsutomu mira en la dirección que le señalo y sonríe ampliamente.

¡Kenshin! ¿Ya has terminado los ensayos?

Estoy aquí ¿no? Yo diría que es obvio.

Le estaba diciendo a Sakura que la llevaba a casa. ¿Te importa?

Pues en verdad sí. Tenemos que hablar sobre un proyecto. Nos han pedido que organicemos el festival del instituto.

¡No me jodas! ¿Qué guay no linda?

Si, me hace mucha ilusión. ¿Entonces me llevas a casa Ken? - ¿Ken? Desde cuando le llamo "Ken". Creo que se me va de las manos pero en verdad estoy furiosa y me apetece ser mala. No pienso seguir siendo una niña buena toda la vida.

¿Has venido en bici?

No, me ha traído Niko. Hemos ido de compras en la tarde. ¿No se nota?

Sí…lo he notado. No eres tú.

Vaya… pues a Tsutomu le ha gustado el cambio. ¿Verdad?

Luces de ensueño.

No seas cursi tío. Vamos, te llevaré en mi moto.- ¿ha dicho moto? No me gustan las motos.

Yo no voy en moto, me dan miedo.

Pues esta noche te va a tocar pringar.

Tengo el pelo perfecto y no quiero estropearlo con el casco.

No me importa. Te subes y punto.

No seas borde Kenshin. Si queréis os llevo yo donde haga falta y pueden discutir el festival conmigo. Tengo buenas ideas.

Eso me parece mucho mejor. Mi hermano no cena en casa así que puedo salir hasta tarde.

¿tanto te controla?

Es un policía.- Tsutomu sonríe ante mi cara fingida de molestia.

Preferiría ir solo con Sakura. Conociéndote te pondrás a coquetear con ella y no vamos a hacer nada.

¡Kenshin!

Venga Tsutomu, tu fama de conquistador es más que conocida.

Es cierto. Anna me contó que besas divino. – un sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas y sonrío gustosa.- quizá algún día lo sepa de primera mano.- ¿He dicho yo eso? Los dos me miran boquiabiertos y me siento mal.

Vale, aquí acaban los jueguecitos. Sakura te vienes conmigo.

Te he dicho que no pienso…- pero no termino la frase. La mano de Kenshin me coge con fuerza y me arrastra hasta la salida ante la mirada atónita de todos. Hasta el director nos mira sorprendido. - ¡Que no! ¡Kenshin!

Pero nada, ni caso. Me ha llevado arrastras hasta su moto y me ha puesto el casco sin atender a mis quejas. ¿Desde cuando tiene tanta fuerza? Arranca la moto, pero yo ni loca me subo. Me mira con malas pulgas y me señala que suba con una mano. Yo me giro y sigo en mis trece.

Sakura no juegues conmigo. Se conducir, no te va a pasar nada. Sube y vamonos.

No. En vez de eso pienso quitarme el casco e irme con Tsutomu. Al menos el tiene coche.

No, te vas a subir y te invito a cenar. ¿Vale?

He dicho que no. ¿es que no hablas japonés?- me quito el casco ante su mirada incrédula y se lo dejo en la parte trasera de la moto. – Gracias por el paseo hasta el aparcamiento, pero me voy.

Shaoran y Rika estaban fingiendo.- paro en seco y me giro furiosa.

¿Qué? ¿Fingiendo qué? ¿el orgasmo? ¿Te has quedado hasta oírla chillar de placer?

¡Sakura!

¿Qué?

Maldita sea sube y te lo explico, pero por lo que más quieras escúchame al menos un segundo.

Habla aquí si quieres, por lo que a mi respecta no pienso subir a una moto.

Esta bien, vale. Cómo mi reina desee. Jamás creí que fueras tan mimada

Ni yo que fueras tan animal.- Pone el freno de pie y se levanta hasta quedar a mi altura. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿A qué viene toda esta mierda?

Lavate la boca, en serio.

Habla de una vez o me largo.

Shaoran y esa estúpida estaban fingiendo. No sé como ha ido exactamente pero por lo que he oído estaban escuchándonos y Rika quería que te enteraras de que Shaoran es suyo.

¿Qué? ¡No entiendo nada!

¡Yo que sé! Esa zorra debía estar celosa. Debió escuchar que le amabas y se sintió amenazada. Seguramente empujó a Shaoran expresamente y se puso a morrearle para hacerte ver que jamás lo tendrás. Es una perra.

Rika no haría una cosa así.

Siempre tan dulce y buena. ¿Se te han ido las pocas neuronas que te quedaban con el corte de pelo? Y por cierto. ¿A qué viene esa ropa y ese pelo? ¿Te crees que cambiando de aspecto solucionaras tus problemas?

Lo que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

Mira, yo no sé que vio Shaoran en esa tía, pero desde luego si lo que vio fue su culo, su cara de niña buena y un par de tetas, es más idiota de lo que pensaba y desde luego no merece ni un puto pensamiento tuyo.

¿Por qué coño te metes en mi vida? Ya soy mayorcita y que yo recuerde te caigo de pena. Así que dime, ¿qué quieres?

¡A ti!- le miro pasmada y parpadeo un par de veces.

¿Qué?

Maldita sea Sakura, ¿no es obvio? ¿Te crees que te chincho sólo por divertirme? ¿O que me cabreé contigo por decir esas cosas de mi cuando éramos niños porqué no me importabas una mierda?

Pero…

¿Pero qué? Sakura, sabía que eras lenta y despistada pero no estúpida.

Yo creí… jamás pensé… es decir.

¿Qué? ¿ya no eres tan atrevida? ¿Te crees que no he visto las miradas con Tsutomu? ¿Te has propuesto ligarte a todo el mundo para demostrar a Li que ya lo has superado? Así sólo conseguirás que lo que dijo de ti sea cierto. ¿O lo haces para subirte el ego que tanto tiempo no has necesitado?

Cállate. Tú no sabes nada. No quiero acostarme con todo el instituto ni demostrar nada a Shaoran, ni mucho menos darle la razón.

¿Entonces?

Simplemente… simplemente…yo que sé… quería sentirme mejor.

¿Convirtiéndote en un pedazo de carne? ¡Podrías haber cogido los libros y mejorar la mente! A los hombres que valemos la pena nos gusta el interior y no el exterior.

Pues estoy harta de que nadie me mire. De ser la amiga que todo el mundo quiere sólo como eso, como la amiga a quién contar los problemas. Estoy harta de pasar desapercibida por donde quiera que voy mientras Tomoyo aparta los hombres a su paso. ¡Estoy harta de que nadie se fije en mí!

¿Y yo qué soy? ¿Un pato? Me fijé en ti por tu forma de ser, por tu sonrisa y por tu facilidad para hacer sonreír a la gente. Me gustó tu sinceridad y tu alocada forma de ser. ¿No es eso mejor y más duradero que un top ajustado y unos vaqueros estrechos?

Yo… no todo el mundo para atención al interior…

Di más bien que el idiota de Shaoran no se fija solo en el interior y eso es lo único que te importa. Li y sólo Li. Jamás me viste, y desde luego no lo haces ahora. Y yo soy tan bruto que no supe jamás demostrarte que me gustabas. – siento mariposas nerviosas revolotear por mi estomago. Jamás nadie me ha dicho que le gustaba, nunca en ese sentido.

Y… ¿aún te gusto?- Mi autoestima esta tan derrumbado que no me importa nada preguntar una tontería así. Kenshin parece dudar por un segundo pero en menos de lo que hubiera tardado un guepardo me atrapa entre sus brazos y me besa con toda la furia acumulada. Noto la presión en mi boca y como su lengua lucha por apoderarse de la mía. Me resisto unos instantes pero la imagen de Shaoran y Rika desparramados por el suelo con las camisas desabrochadas me cruza por la mente y una rabia interior me abre los labios de par en par permitiendo su completo deleite. Es una sensación extraña, húmeda y cosquillosa. No sé como responder así que sólo me limito a dejar que haga lo que quiera.

¿Kenshin? ¿Sakura?- me aparta bruscamente pero sin soltarme y me siento aturdida. Tsutomu nos mira incrédulo y con algo que no se descifrar muy bien. – ¿Pero que…?

Lo siento Tsutomu, no he podido evitarlo.- veo como los dos se miran entre sí un par de segundos y luego Tsutomu se gira veloz y desaparece entre los coches.- ¿Estas bien Sakura?

Sí… estoy bien. ¿Qué le pasa a Tsutomu?

Le gustas.

¿Eh?

Sí… a Tsutomu tampoco le importa demasiado el físico. Además…no se si te das cuenta pero cada día estas más hermosa, ya no eres el patito feo que conocí ni mucho menos una marimacho.- Su mano acaricia mi mejilla y cierro los ojos por la calidez. – Si tan solo…me dejaras…quizá yo…

Lo siento Kenshin. Amo a Shaoran y creo que me va a costar mucho olvidarle. Podría decirte a todo que sí y salir contigo pero… te estaría mintiendo en cada caricia y en cada te quiero.

Lo entiendo. Pero ese beso…

Ese beso considéralo un regalo. Además… creo que ya me has besado varias veces en la obra, siempre creí que para ti era un infierno.

Porqué eres una cabeza hueca. – Sonrío suavemente. – Te quiero, Sakura. Sólo necesitaba decirlo en voz alta una vez.

Gracias.

Vamos… te llevo a casa.

¡He dicho que no!

¡No seas niña! Tsutomu se ha ido y hasta mañana al menos no se le pasará el mosqueo así que no va a volver.

Pues me iré con Niko.

Sakura…

¡Es que las motos me dan miedo!

Prometo que no permitiré que te pase nada. ¿Esta bien? – le miro miedosa y con profundas dudas.

Esta… hoe…esta bien. Pero como nos caigamos te juro que jamás en la vida volverás a sentir las piernas, y no por el accidente.

Esta bien.

¿Kenshin?

¿Sí?

Si algún día tienes…algún problema… cuenta conmigo para lo que haga falta.

Excuatro-ojos… tú eres mi problema. – sonrío con cariño y subo dudosa a la moto.

¿Vamos?

Mi propuesta de ir a cenar sigue en pie.

¿Hablaremos del festival?

Por supuesto.

Pues me apetece pasta italiana.

¡Al italiano pues!

·············································································································································

Mocoso, es tarde para estar rondando la casa.

¡Toya!

Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

¿Sabes donde esta Sakura?

¿Es que no esta en casa?

Pues si esta no me abre.

Debe ser eso.- el sonido de una moto estacionando en el umbral nos saca de nuestra conversación. Clavo la mirada en los visitantes y abro los ojos con sorpresa. Toya, que esta a mi lado, frunce el ceño molesto.- O no.

Pero yo creo que sería mejor una obra famosa. Si la escribe un alumno y no nos gusta no estaremos a tiempo de ensayar otra.

¿has oído alguna vez las narraciones de Eriol? Son fantasías encantadas, maravillosas y dulces. Es inglés, tiene un don.

Pero…

Vamos Kenshin, que la escriba y a ver que pasa. No seremos originales si hacemos una obra que ya existe.

Vale, vale. La señora gana. Pero no pienso soportar a Eriol mucho rato.

Tranquilo, eso es mi trabajo.

¿Sakura? – mi gatita da un bote sobre si misma y se gira asombrada. No mira a Toya a pesar de ser el que la ha llamado, sino que me mira a mí.- ¿Sabes la hora que es?

Sí, ya entro. Kenshin gracias por la cena, nos vemos en clase.

Si… por desgracia. – Sakura le da un codazo pero sonríe cariñosamente para mi total frustración.

Hasta mañana

Hasta mañana.

¡Sakura!

¿Qué?

El casco.

OH, perdón.- Si a Toya o a mí nos hubieran filmado la cara al ver esa melena tan corta, fuera quién fuera el cámara, se hubiera ganado un buen dinero.

Adiós.

Adiós.- Se gira y empieza a andar hacia nosotros. Esta bastante oscuro pero a medida que se acerca voy notando que la ropa que lleva no es precisamente ninguna sudadera ancha ni los pantalones unos ciclistas viejos.

¿Se puede saber que te has hecho en el pelo?

Me lo he cortado y me he hecho unos reflejos rubios. ¿A que es lindo?

¿Lindo? Un momento…¿Te has teñido?

Decolorado primero y teñido después.

¿Y la ropa?

Toya… déjame respirar un poco.

¿Qué te deje respirar? Creo que ya respiras bastante. Tus poros se están haciendo un festín con tanta respiración. Ese top les deja aire de sobra. ¿Es que te has tragado alguna droga?

Vamos Toya, sólo es un poco de ropa moderna. Ya era hora de dejar esos ciclistas en el armario. – Sakura ha llegado a las escaleras y al situarse debajo de las luz ambos vemos como su pelo esta mucho más claro. La verdad es que con esos ojos le sienta perfectamente bien. – Toya ahora entro. ¿Me dejas hablar con Shaoran?

Pero…

Por favor…

Esta bien, pero luego tu y yo tendremos una larga charla.

Sí, sí. – Toya entra furioso y cierra la puerta de un golpe. Sakura cierra los ojos cogiendo paciencia y se gira hacia mí. - ¿Qué?

¿Eh?

He dicho ¿qué?

Yo…

Shaoran no tengo toda la noche así que si has venido para insultarme de nuevo sólo dilo y largate.

No vengo a insultarte.

OH… ¿entonces vienes a espiarme otra vez?

¿Espiarte?

¿Qué has oído entre los matorrales Shao? ¿Qué te amaba? Vaya…que sorpresa… pero si todo era mentira… que bien finjo ¿verdad?

Yo…

Al menos espero que tu falta de educación te haya servido para entender que el idiota eres tú. Buenas noches.

Sakura…

No. Estoy cansada de esto Shaoran. Ya le puedes decir a Rika que me ha quedado muy claro y que no pienso pisar su terreno.

Has hablado con Kenshin.

Sí, lo he hecho. ¿te molesta? Si quieres puedes fingir que discutimos acaroladamente si así te sientes mejor. Te dejaré sólo para que te inspires. OH…puedes llamar a Rika para que te ayude.

Yo no pretendía…

¿Qué? ¿Espiarme? ¿Revolcarte por los suelos con Rika para dañarme? ¿Eso es lo que no querías?

¡Ella me empujó!

OH, la dulce Rika…que bonito.

Sakura en serio que yo…

¡Basta! No pienso seguir con eso, me importa una mierda lo que hacías o lo que pensabas. Me has hecho daño a propósito.

¡Fue ella! ¡Sabes que yo jamás lo haría!

¿Qué tú jamás lo harías? Pues la próxima vez que llames a alguien zorra que sepas que eso es hacer daño. Cuando una chica se te declare y la ignores, que sepas, que eso es hacer daño. Que te quede claro la próxima vez que si una chica esta enamorada no es demasiado agradable que la persona en cuestión no le pare de hablar de otra y que encima la acuse de ser una "mala amiga" por no pasar tanto tiempo a su lado. Así que la próxima vez ya estas documentado. Que la idiota que se enamore de ti este preparada para tu falta de madurez. Y ¡ah! Echar las culpas solo a los demás es cosa de niño chico. – Se da la vuelta ante mis ojos y abre la puerta de entrada. No sé que me mueve pero la detengo bruscamente, cierro la puerta y la empotró contra ella. Sé que no he sido muy delicado pero no puedo permitir que se vaya.

Estuviste maravillosa cómo Julieta.

¿eh? – vale…al menos la tengo paralizada y confundida.

En la obra. Fui a verte.

No es verdad

Sí…sí lo es… estaba escondido en un rincón del fondo y no pude verte demasiado bien, pero estuve allí. Yamasaki me vio, que te lo confirmé él.

¿Porqué?

Porque te quiero…- me encantó ver su cara de desconcierto y vi que quizá no me había explicado con claridad. Esta era la mejor ocasión para sentarnos, hablar y aclarar las cosas. No pienso perder a la única persona que siempre ha estado a mi lado.

Continuará…

Buenas a todos y todas! He aquí un capítulo más! Sé que es una flipada y que Sakura esta rompiendo pasiones… no sé si parece muy surrealista pero si les consuela les digo que me baso un poco en mi época del instituto y que la patita fea era yo. La diferencia es que a los chicos que atraía yo no eran precisamente guapos y populares, jejeje. Bueno… espero que el final les deje con la intriga. ¿Qué le explicará Shaoran a Sakura? ¿Qué significa ese "te quiero"? tendrán que leer el próximo capítulo para saberlo. Siento la ausencia notable de Eriol en este capítulo pero me temo que sino me hubiera quedado muy extenso. Prometo más escenas en el siguiente. ¿Estará por Sakura de verdad o solo chinchaba a Shaoran? ¿Qué siente por la guapa y sexy Tomoyito? Más en la próxima entrega. Muajajaja.

Pst; Siento no contestar todos los reviews uno por uno pero estoy en el curro y quiero colgar el episodio ya, de todas manera gracias a todos aquellos que me leen, dejen reviews o no, y espero sus comentarios, buenos o malos, en breve. Besitos!


	15. Capitulo 14

_**Vacaciones de Verano**_

Buenos días.

Buenos días monstruo.

Otra mañana más en casa de los Kinomoto, no es que me queje, saben que adoro a mi hermano, a pesar de sus múltiples ganas de cabrearme siempre. Simplemente es un comentario para demostrar que a pesar de los días que han transcurrido todo sigue igual. Ha pasado un poco más de dos meses desde mi última charla con Shaoran y desde entonces no le he visto más que en la distancia. Oí rumores de su ruptura con Rika, pero a pesar de ello en las pocas ocasiones que le he visto por la universidad siempre va acompañado por la muchacha, que aún esta más bella si eso es posible. No sé que relación existirá ahora entre ellos, pero supongo que de un modo u otro les va bien.

¿Hoy tienes el último examen?

Sí, gracias a Dios.

Vamos mujer, anímate un poco que te tengo preparada una sorpresa para cuando vengas.

¿A sí? ¿Y ese milagro?

Niña desagradecida.- sonrío con cariño.

Entonces me daré prisa. – Toya asiente con la cabeza. - ¿Has visto a Kero?

Ese maldito gato come más que un hipopótamo. ¿No puedes llevarlo a un centro de animales?

¡Toya! No pienso llevarlo allí para que lo tengan enjaulado en espera de un alma caritativa que lo adopte que nunca llegará. Kero ahora es mi gato.

Es un animal gordo y vago que no hace más que vaciar la despensa. Ya podrías darle comida para gatos en vez de la nuestra.

Es un gato extraño…sabes que le he comprado todo tipo de latas para gatos, pienso, atún y golosinas pero prefiere morirse de hambre antes de probar una.

Pues que se muera. – Una bola peluda aparece por detrás de mi hermano y se lanza sobre su espalda provocando un susto de muerte a Toya. Kero pasa por entre sus piernas satisfecho y llega dónde estoy yo con la cola bien alta. – Maldita bola de pelo.

Creo que le has ofendido.- lo tomo entre mis brazos con cariño y acaricio su lomo.

Durante mes y medio estuve pendiente del teléfono por si alguien veía uno de los miles de carteles que colgué en busca de Kero, pero nadie llamó. Así que me fui resignando y pronto me di cuenta de que el pobre gatito sería a partir de ahora un miembro más de la familia Kinomoto. A él no le importó, pues todas las noches ronroneaba feliz por los pies de mi cama. Quién sabe, a lo mejor se escapó de su antiguo hogar porqué no le trataban bien.

Me voy Toya. Tras el examen tengo ensayo y luego debo ir al parque de atracciones así que vendré sobre las nueve.

¿Qué? ¿Tan tarde? ¿No decías que te darías prisa?

Claro, vendré derechita a casa después de los ensayos en el parque. ¡Me voy!

Te quiero en casa a las nueve en punto.

¡Vale!

Acaricio a Kero por última vez y salgo pitando con mis apuntes de sociales. Hoy es el último examen para mi gran alivio y ya estaremos en vacaciones. ¡Que ganas tenía de que llegaran las vacaciones de verano! (recuerden que el curso japonés empieza en Abril así que tienen medio Julio y todo Agosto como primeras vacaciones a diferencia de nosotros que empezamos con la navidad).

Buenos días Sakura.

Buenos días Ken.- tras la confesión de sus verdaderos sentimientos Kenshin y yo nos hemos hecho muy amigos. Todos los días me viene a buscar con la moto y vamos juntos al instituto. Gracias a él he podido superar mi fobia y hasta me ha enseñado a llevarla, aunque no tengo carné.

Para Toya fue un duro golpe ver todos los días como me iba todas las mañanas con él y volvía por la noche también en su compañía. Sin embargo como sabía todo lo ocurrido con Shaoran, bueno…todo no…pero si una parte… no dijo nada y me dejó hacer. Cosa extremadamente rara para el celoso de mi hermano. Sin embargo gracias a Ken, Eriol y Tomoyo mi humor fue mejor y en pocas semanas ya estaba recuperada, al menos exteriormente hablando, es evidente que hay heridas profundas aún en mi corazón. Además…lentamente me he ido distanciando de Tomoyo… siempre hemos estado juntas pero ahora parece haber un abismo entre ella y yo.

¿Y esa falda?

¿Qué le pasa? Es la del Instituto.

¿No es demasiado corta?

La he cortado un poco. ¿No me sienta bien?

¿Bromeas? Con esas piernas no hay nada que te siente mal, pero aún así es…

¿Corta?

Pues sí.

Pues a mí me gusta.

Y a mí, pero el problema es que también le gustará a los demás. – sonrío gustosa por sus halagos y me pongo el casco.

Anda vamonos que no podemos llegar tarde al examen.

Es cierto, mi forma de vestir cambió radicalmente el último día que hable con Shaoran y desde entonces he creído oportuno mantenerla. El pelo corto es mucho más cómodo y los tops y pantalones ajustados cada vez iban quedando mejor con mi figura. Por suerte engordé bastante pero no demasiado y ahora tengo mas pecho y buenas caderas, nada comparado con el hermoso cuerpo de Tomoyo pero desde luego mucho mejor que antes. Tras mi actuación como Julieta las cosas en clase fueron a mejor. Los compañeros empezaron a tomarme en cuenta y mi relación con Ken se volvió muy amena. ¡Incluso nos pusimos con el trabajo de lengua y sacamos un notable! Pero no me siento del todo cómoda con la clase. No me gustó que sólo me tomaran en cuenta tras la obra ni me importó hacerme popular de golpe por ello. Sin embargo mantengo una relación cordial con todos y eso parece más que suficiente. Con Eriol y Kenshin estoy bien y sé que puedo contar con ellos para cualquier cosa. Yo no quiero miles de malos amigos, sino pocos y buenos. Es imposible llevarse bien con todo el mundo… pero…ya saben lo que dicen, para tener amigos hay que tener enemigos. ¿No?

Buenos días princesa.

¡Buenos días Eriol! – Y aquí esta mi querido Eriol. Nuestra relación va viento en popa y somos muy, muy amigos. Tras mi maldita charla con Shao fui a su casa y me pasé toda la noche llorando y parte del día siguiente. No asistimos a las clases de ese día, a pesar que el anterior ya había faltado tras mi disgusto de ver a Shaoran y Rika revolcándose en el suelo, y fuimos a dar un largo paseo por el parque. Hablamos durante horas y estuve entre sus brazos la mayor parte del tiempo. Por unos momentos creí que Eriol sentía algo por mí. Su mirada era tan dulce y parecía tan preocupada que casi hubiera jurado que estaba enamorado. Luego recordé que Shao tenía siempre la misma expresión cuando me pasaba algo, y sus sentimientos no podían estar más lejos de la palabra amor. Así que simplemente me dije que Eriol se convertiría con el tiempo en mi mejor amigo, cosa triste y consolable a la vez, y que con el tiempo superaría mis sentimientos por Shaoran.

Kenshin, eres una joya, gracias a ti no tengo que esperar a esta lenta.

¡No soy lenta! ¡Sólo me cuesta despertar por las mañanas!

¡Chicos!- Y aquí llega Tomoyo. Por donde quiera que va deja un regadero de chicos embobados, y ella es tan modesta, que ni cuenta se da.

¡Buenos días Tomy!

¡Les tengo una gran noticia!

¿Te has decidido a salir conmigo? – Eriol y Tomoyo siguen como perro y gato pero cuando creen que nadie les mira en verdad son muy amables el uno con el otro.

Ya cállate. No saldría contigo ni muerta.

Es una lastima, soy un amante fabuloso. – todos rodamos los ojos. Siempre es igual. Hace cosa de un mes se publicó la revista del instituto y Tomoyo y Eriol fueron escogidos pareja de primavera. Fue muy divertido ver el rostro de Tomy cuando lo leyó, pero más divertido fue aún ver la foto que habían puesto. En ella salían Tomoyo y Eriol sentados en una de las bancas del instituto cogidos de la mano. Eriol miraba atentamente el dorso de la mano de Tomoyo y ella lucía tan sonrojada como un tomate maduro. Ella se puso como fiera diciendo que se había caído raspándose la mano y que Eriol se había tomado la molestia de mirar que no estuviera infectada. Pero a nadie le importó su versión. Para todo el instituto quedó claro que algo se cocía entre ellos, aun cuando no era cierto.

¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?

¡Ah no! Os lo cuento después del examen o llegaremos tarde.

¡No seas mala Tomy!

No, no. Te dejo con la intriga. ¿vamos?

El examen es de nivel medio tirando a difícil, pero salgo satisfecha. Creo que lo he aprobado. En realidad excepto el de matemáticas creo que todos los demás han ido bien. Y eso sin lugar a dudas se lo debo sólo a Eriol y su paciencia. La de veces que nos hemos quedado dormidos en su casa tras largas horas de estudio. Los cuatro salimos dando saltos de alegría. Los primeros exámenes trimestrales han sido un éxito, para unos más que otros, y ahora por fin llegan las vacaciones. Nos vamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos satisfechos en la terraza para tomar un buen rato el sol.

Vamos Tomoyito, te toca. ¿Cuál es la gran noticia?

¿No quieren comer primero?

No, no. Habla.- mi impaciencia es notable. Kenshin se ríe a mí lado y no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

Esta mañana he hablado con Chiharu y Naoko.

¿En serio? ¿Y que se cuentan? ¡Cómo ya no van a nuestra clase a penas las vemos!

Pues han organizado una pequeña escapada este verano.

¿A sí? ¿Y a dónde van?

A donde vamos, dirás.

¿Estamos invitadas?

¡Por supuesto! ¡Vamos a ir todos! El grupo al completo.- mi sonrisa se borra en ese momento y todos lo notan.

¿Shaoran vendrá?

Pues no lo he preguntado, pero supongo que sí. Yamasaki viene así que…

Pues entonces no voy.- Tomoyo rueda los ojos y Eriol me mira profundamente.

Sakura tiene razón, si ese va será mejor quedarse aquí. Prometo llevarte a la playa todos los días que no tengamos teatro.- le dedico una sonrisa cariñosa a Kenshin a pesar de los nervios que han crecido en mi estomago.

Vamos, no seas tonta. Iremos a Hokaido. Hay una playa fantástica llamada Otaru Dream Beach. Han alquilado una casa de playa justo al lado.

He dicho que si va Shaoran no voy.

Será un mes enterito con arena, sol, helados, tiendas y fiesta. ¡Tienes que venir!

No. Además no pienso dejar a Kenshin y Eriol aquí todo un mes.

Eso es lo mejor. Chiharu me dijo que se apuntaran.- Kenshin mira a Tomoyo sorprendido pero por la cara de Eriol él ya se lo esperaba.- No tienes que estar con Shaoran si no quieres. La playa es muy grande y somos muchos. De seguro encontramos algo que hacer lejos de él.

No.

¡No puedes estar huyendo todo el tiempo de él! ¡Shaoran no tiene la culpa de todo esto!- Miro a Tomoyo con recelo y me levanto del lugar. - ¡Sakura!

He dicho que no iré, id sin mi.- Me giro y empiezo a andar en dirección a la salida. Oigo la voz de Tomoyo llamándome de nuevo pero no me giro. Pronto oigo los pasos de otra persona detrás y no hace falta que me gire, se que es Eriol.

No estas actuando de una forma muy madura princesa.

Si has venido a sermonearme ya puedes largarte.

No he venido para darte un sermón.

Perfecto.

Vengo a decirte que vamos a ir a ese viaje.- me paro en seco y le miro asombrada.

¿Tú también? ¡Sabes lo que me costó olvidar a Shaoran! ¡Tú viste todas y cada una de las noches que pasé para superarlo! No pienso empezar desde cero.

No, no debes.

Gracias.

Pero aún así Tomoyo tiene razón. No puedes huir eternamente.

Si Tomoyo quiere seguir en contacto con Shaoran es problema suyo. Yo lo único que quiero es seguir como estoy.

¿Y cómo estas?

Bien.

Mentirosa…

Sabes que estoy bien así que no me vengas con cuentos Eriol.

Sé que ya puedes dormir por las noches, y que ya no lloras. Pero de eso a estar bien hay un gran paso. Aún piensas en él como diez mil veces al día. Y eso no cambiará.

¿Qué quieres decirme con todo esto?

Tus amigos no tienen la culpa de esa decisión tuya de hacer desaparecer a Shaoran de tu vida. Ellos quieren estar contigo este verano y recuperar el tiempo perdido. Son amigos tuyos y de Shaoran, es normal que les quieran a ambos.

No pasará nada porqué no vaya.

¿Y vas a perder a Shaoran y a todos los demás?

No les perderé por no ir a unas estúpidas vacaciones.

No, por eso no. Pero si te llaman para ir al cine y les dices que no una y otra vez, o no vas a sus fiestas de cumpleaños, o no asistes a las cenas…eso ya es otra cosa.

Yo no… ¡no podía ir!

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué? ¡Shaoran iba a todas y cada una de esas fiestas!

¿Y qué?

¡Eriol!

Sakura…entendí que no quisieras saber de él, que necesitaras superarlo y que verlo todos los días no era la solución. Pero esto se esta convirtiendo en algo obsesivo. ¡Son tus amigos!

Lo sé pero…

Nada de peros. Yo estaré allí contigo en todo momento. ¡Ya es hora de afrontarlo! Sólo lo superarás si dejas de darle importancia.

Pero…

Sakura… juro estar allí para ti. Kenshin también estará y desde luego Tomoyo.

Tomoyo parece estar cada vez más al lado de Shaoran que del mío.

¿Es que tiene que escoger un bando? ¿O tú o él?

No es eso…

Pero eso es lo que le estas haciendo sentir Sakura…

Yo… lo siento. – Eriol me abraza con cariño y acaricia mi cabeza.

No me pidas perdón princesa, simplemente vuelve a la mesa y di que irás.

Esta… esta bien. Pero debes jurar que estarás allí a mi lado siempre.

Estaré mas enganchado a ti que una camiseta mojada.- sonrío aunque no estoy muy convencida y ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa. Tomoyo nos mira expectantes y Kenshin con su habitual ceño de celos.

Esta bien. Iré.- Tomoyo se me lanza con una gran sonrisa y enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello asfixiándome.

¡No te arrepentirás!

Pero antes tenemos el festival de Verano así que ya deberíamos estar en el ensayo.

Tranquila Sakura, todos lo hacen perfectamente y ya nos sabemos el papel de memoria. Tomoyo ha hecho un extraordinario trabajo con el vestuario y el atrezzo ha quedado fantástico. La obra será un éxito.

Te has olvidado de mencionar el gran trabajo que he hecho yo. Al fin y al cabo el guión de la obra es mío.

Sí, sí… Eriol también ha estado genial. ¿Esta tu ego satisfecho?

Lo ha estado siempre.- Todos dejamos escapar un bufido de resignación pero en el fondo sabemos que la modestia de Eriol es ilimitada y que no son más que palabras destinadas a exasperarnos.

·············································································································································

¡Ya estoy en casa! ¿Toya?- toda la casa esta a oscuras. Aprieto el interruptor pero la luz no funciona. ¿Un apagón?- ¿Toya?- Las sombras de los árboles bailan a través de las ventanas dibujando un fantasmagórico paisaje de hojas en el suelo. Busco en el cajón de la entrada la linterna. Nada. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda. Si, es cierto, tengo 16 años y ya estoy mayorcita para seguir pensando en monstruos y fantasmas cada vez que pasa algo raro. ¡ Pero es que no puedo evitarlo! El parquet del suelo crepita con mis pasos alterando aún más mis sentidos. - ¿Touya? Si es una broma no tiene gracia.

El pasillo esta desierto. Todas las puertas están cerradas y no hay otro sonido que el de mis pasos. Miro la escalera. No hay luz tampoco en la planta superior. Un ruido metálico se oye en el comedor causándome un susto de muerte. Otra vez silencio. Camino con cuidado en la dirección del sonido y muy lentamente voy abriendo la puerta. El corazón esta a punto de estallarme de los nervios.

¡SORPRESA! – la luz se abre de par en par y dos figuras de pelo gris me saludan sonrientes.

¡YUKITO! ¡YUE! ¡Habéis vuelto!

Londres es una ciudad maravillosa pero Tomoeda tiene algo que allí no existe.

¿Sol?

No. En Londres no esta mi linda Sakura. – un sonrojo cubre mis mejillas. Yukito siempre había sido muy dulce conmigo. Touya aparece por detrás cogiéndome de la cintura y provocándome otro infarto.

¡Touya!

Un monstruo no debería temer a la oscuridad. ¡Ahhh!- pisotón al canto.- Serás bestia.

Y tú un maleducado.

Los dos nos giramos al oír la sonrisa de Yukito. A pesar de que esta acostumbrado a nuestras riñas siempre disfruta con ellas. Dice que son muestras de amor. Yo le digo que lo único que veo en estas riñas son ganas de fastidiarme. Pero les explico, que deben estar perdidos. ¿Recuerdan el viaje de Toya y Yukito a Londres? Pues bien, Touya volvió a la semana pero Yukito se quedó para un curso intensivo de un nuevo tratamiento contra el cáncer. Mi hermano se hubiera quedado pero evidentemente no quiere dejarme sola ni un segundo más del necesario, así que volvió para estar "vigilándome". Y Yue… ¡Oh por Dios, que maleducada soy! Ni le he saludado.

Me alegro de verte Yue.

Y yo.- una sonrisa suave escapa de sus labios. Nuestra relación es algo extraña, es decir, hablamos y eso pero tenemos una relación muy cordial. Amable, pero sin ser de confianza.

A lo que iba, Yue esta estudiando en un internado a las afueras de la ciudad, creo que ya lo comenté en alguna ocasión… es igual. Y ahora que son vacaciones deduzco que viene a instalarse con su hermano, es decir, Yukito-san.

¿Y puedo saber a que viene esta fiesta sorpresa?

Pues viene por tres motivos.

¿Tres?

Si. Primero: celebrar el fin del primer trimestre, tanto tuyo como de Yue.

Eso me parece una buena idea.

Segundo: Darle la bienvenida a los hermanos Tsukishiro.

Ajá…

Y tercero: Despedirme de vosotros por mi próxima marcha a Londres este verano y celebrar mi ascenso.

Eso también… ¿cómo?

Eso Sakura. Durante mi ausencia te quedarás con Yukito y Yue.

¿Qué?

A ver… lentamente para que el monstruo lo pueda digerir…

Touya…- la voz de Yukito es lo único que evita que mi vena no se escape de la frente. – Lo que quiere decir tu hermano Sakura es que le han ascendido en el trabajo. Ahora será el doctor jefe de oncología.

¡Eso es genial!

Sí…lo es monstruo.

Pero eso supone más horas, más dedicación, más dinero y por supuesto realizar el curso intensivo todo el mes de Agosto en Londres.

Eso esta muy bien Touya. Pero no debes preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme sola.

No dudo que un monstruo sea capaz de vigilar la casa, pero temo más que la destruya.

Eres un grosero.

A Yukito y Yue no les importa para nada que te instales con ellos Sakura.

Pero es que no es necesario y no quiero ser una molestia.

Sakurita….tu jamás eres una molestia. Sabes que mis abuelos están encantados contigo.

Ya pero…

Y que tenemos un cuarto de invitados disponible para ti.

Ya pero…

Además, Yue tiene a todos sus amigos desperdigados estas vacaciones y creo que le irá bien tu compañía.

Yo no necesito una canguro, pero no me molesta que vengas.- sonrío con una gota en la cabeza. Este Yue es más serio…

¿Y que pasa con Kero?

¿Kero?

Es el nuevo monstruo adoptado de la casa.- como si el minino pudiera entender a Touya apareció de la nada para golpearle en la cabeza. – maldito gato.

Vaya, es lindo. ¿De donde lo has sacado Sakura? – el pobre animal se ha ocultado detrás de mis piernas previniendo cualquier venganza de mi hermano.

Lo encontré una noche en el patio de casa.

¿No tiene dueños?

No que yo sepa. – Yue miraba al animal con recelo. - ¿No te gusta Yue?

Soy alérgico.

Vaya… pues eso es un problema…

¿un problema porqué?

Pues porqué no puedo dejar al gato solo en la casa y yo irme con Yue y Yukito.

¿Por qué no? esa bola de pelo puede buscarse la vida. Vienes a darle de comer y listo.

No pienso hacer eso. Además yo estaré ausente todo un mes.

¿perdona?

Lo que oíste Touya. Hemos alquilado entre todo el grupo una casita en la playa para el mes de Agosto. Nos iremos todos allí a pasar las vacaciones.

¿Con que permiso?

Con el mío.

Ah no, tú no te vas sola de vacaciones.

¡El verano pasado me fui de viaje!

Si pero ibas con… bueno… con el mocoso ese.

Bueno, Shaoran también viene por lo que sé. Así que no te preocupes, estaré más que vigilada. ¿Ya puedo ir?

No. Si yo no estoy, y tu no estas. ¿Quién se queda con el gato?

Yo.- Touya y yo giramos nuestra mirada y la paramos atenta en Yukito.

¡Pero si Yue es alérgico!

Eso no es problema, que Yue se vaya con Sakura a esas vacaciones.

¡Eso es genial! Asunto solucionado. Tú te vas a Londres, Yukito se queda con Kero y Yue y yo nos vamos a la playa. Trato hecho.

¡Jovencita esto no esta decidido!

Oh, si que lo esta. ¿Verdad que sí Yukito?

Yo creo que sí.

¿Ves?

Un momento, un momento…

No le busques fallos porqué no los hay. – Touya y yo nos enzarzamos en una discusión sin fin mientras Yukito y Yue nos miran con gotas en la frente.

Perdón…

¡Ese maldito gato se tragará toda la despensa de Yuki!

¡ Le dejaré dinero de mi sueldo para que le pague la comida!

Disculpad…

¡ Y se le va a comer las cortinas!

Kero jamás ha mordido las cortinas.

Esto…

Y le dejará la casa llena de pelos.

Tengo un cepillo especial para eso.

¡Eh! – los dos nos giramos en dirección a Yue que desde hace un rato parece estar luchando por llamar nuestra atención. - ¿Quién ha dicho que yo quiera ir a la playa?

Eso, Yue no quiere.

Tampoco he dicho eso…

¿por qué no Yue?- le miro con profunda cara de decepción y a Yue le cae una gota en la cabeza.

No se a que playa vamos, quien viene, cuanto hay que pagar de la casa, cuando nos vamos, cuando volvemos, si hay tareas planeadas…en fin…no sé nada.- un rubor cubre mis mejillas.

Bueno… somos el grupo de amigos de siempre, ya sabes, Naoko, Chiharu, Tomoyo, Yamasaki, Shaoran y bueno…ya conoces al resto. Vamos a una playa de Hokaido llamada Otaru Dream Beach. En cuanto a la casa yo tampoco sé mucho y que yo sepa no hay nada organizado en cuestión de actividades, cada uno hará lo que quiera hacer. Y creo que son unos 400 euros por cabeza (lo pongo en euros porqué no tengo idea del valor del Yen y me lío, pero imaginen que lo he puesto en Yenes vale? jejeje).

En ese caso…supongo que no hay problema

¡BIEN! Entonces todo solucionado.

¡He dicho que esto no esta decidido!

Cállate Touya.

¿Qué me calle? ¡Tu no me mandas a callar a mí niña insolente!

Y en fin…para que les voy a contar más, esto se convierte en una larga velada de pros y contras que, por supuesto y gracias a la ayuda de Yukito, pierde Touya. Así que Hokaido, allá voy.

·············································································································································

Creo que no entiendes demasiado lo que es la carpintería Kenshin.

¿Y tú si ex-cuatro ojos?

Pues sí. Mi padre era un aficionado al bricolaje así que tengo miles de libros y herramientas en el garaje. De niña siempre construía cosas.

¿cómo qué?

Pues normalmente juguetes.

Como no.

¿Vas a quedarte ahí plantado o me vas a buscar una llave inglesa?

Eres una mandona

Y tú un vago.

Oigo sus pasos alejarse y doy un suspiro de resignación. Kenshin será uno de mis mejores amigos pero también es una de mis mayores pesadillas. Cojo el martillo y con mucho cuidado empiezo a clavar las maderas nuevas. Hoy, en uno de los ensayos, una parte del escenario se ha venido abajo. Desde luego el susto no nos lo ha quitado nadie pero nos hemos tenido que poner rápidamente manos a la obra si queremos hacer la obra esta noche según lo previsto. El trabajo bajo el sol es algo duro, sobretodo para una chica, pero ya saben el dicho, si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tu mismo.

Ya tenemos todos los preparativos para las vacaciones. Finalmente me han confirmado que Shaoran vendrá también. No sé si sentí alivio o pesadez cuando me enteré. Quizá una parte masoquista de mí esta deseando que venga, y la parte práctica sigue pensando que cómo más lejos, más seguro. De todos modos no puedo hacer nada. El viaje y el alquiler de la casa están ya pagados. Toya esta en Londres y Yukito ha venido por el gato esta mañana. Mañana salgo en dirección a Hokaido pase lo que pase. Dejo escapar otro suspiro mientras compruebo que todos los clavos estén bien puestos, si sobresale uno y algún actor tropieza estamos muertos. Los pasos de Kenshin detrás de mi me devuelven a la realidad. No me giro pero se que esta justo detrás pues la sombra del muchacho me tapa por completo.

Eres un lento. ¿Me pasas la llave inglesa o qué?- Extiendo la mano aún con la vista fija en la madera. El tacto frío del metal entre mis dedos me dice que el tan esperado objeto al fin ha llegado. – Creo que aguantará esta vez. ¿Quién se ocupó de construir este escenario Ken? ¿Unas niñas de primaria? Se suponía que debías contratar a profesionales y no me digas que el presupuesto no daba para tanto porqué sin los gastos de vestuario esto ha sido una ganga. ¿Me oyes?

Si, te oigo.- un escalofrío me recorre la espalda y doy tal bote que me golpeo la cabeza contra las maderas. - ¿Te has hecho daño? – Me giro bruscamente aún con lágrimas en los ojos y encaro a la persona frente a mí. Me pierdo en esos ojos unos instantes conteniendo la respiración. Dos meses sin saber de él y ahora esta aquí. Aparecido de la nada. ¿Qué hace aquí?

¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu amigo Kenshin entró en el taller pidiendo una llave inglesa. Todo el material lo estábamos utilizando nosotros en los exteriores para el festival que prepara la universidad pero le dijeron que irían a buscar a alguien que estuviera allí y que te traería una llave inglesa.

Y ese alguien obviamente has sido tú.

Se ve que sí.

Pues gracias.- vale, estoy fingiendo indiferencia total pero desde luego lo último que siento hacia él es indiferencia. Me giro bruscamente y sigo con mi trabajo. Pero la sombra de Shaoran no desaparece. Así que me vuelvo y lo encaro de nuevo con aire indignado. - ¿algo más?

Parece que el escenario esta quedando bien.

Estaba genial hasta que se cayó el entablado.

Bueno… para eso estas tú. Para arreglarlo.

Yo soy la organizadora, no el carpintero. Pero si no lo hago yo me temo que esta noche alguien saldrá herido en cuanto pise esta zona.

Siempre tan orgullosa de tu maña por el bricolaje.

¿Qué quieres Shaoran?- Su pequeña sonrisa se borra en ese instante y me mira fijamente. Esta completamente serio y por un instante me siento intimidada.

Me han dicho que vienes a Hokaido

¿Y?

Sólo me ha sorprendido que hayas dejado de evitarme.

No lo he dejado, no pienso estar a tu lado ni un momento. Pero Eriol me ha hecho ver que los chicos no tienen la culpa de mis decisiones. ¿Algo más?

Eriol ¿eh?...Supongo que no… no tengo nada más que decir.

Adiós pues.

Vendré a ver la obra esta noche. No sé de que va en absoluto pero tengo ganas de verla.

Pues me parece muy bien.

Ya… bueno… adiós

Adiós.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea. Veo partir su figura y me siento idiota. ¡No hacia falta ser tan grosera! Pero es que no se actuar de otra forma.

¿Qué hacia don Universitario aquí?

Traer una llave inglesa. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Tomoyo tenía dudas sobre mi traje. He ido a probármelo una vez más.

¿Otra vez?

Ya sabes…quiere que todo salga a la perfección.

Con la suerte que tenemos lo próximo en derrumbarse será mi paciencia.

Tranquila ex-cuatro ojos. Todo saldrá sobre ruedas

Mientras no sean las ruedas de una camilla.

·············································································································································

¿Y estaba con ella?

Sí.

¿Hablaban?

Sí.

¿Preocupado?

No estoy preocupado, simplemente me cabrea que ese idiota vuelva a rondar por aquí. Pensaba que tenía claro que Sakura no quería saber nada de él.

Shaoran quiere mucho a Sakura, sabes que desde un principio se opuso a esta "solución" que impuso ella.

Lo sé, eso es lo que me cabrea. Sakura estuvo muy triste durante mucho tiempo, no quiero que vuelva a pasar por ello.

Yo tampoco. Pero creo que también temes que este viaje abra los ojos a Li.

¿Por?

¿Has visto a Sakura últimamente?

¿A que te refieres?

A que esta hermosa.

Tomoyo es más hermosa.

Si, pero Tomoyo no tiene la soltura, dulzura e ingenuidad de Sakura.

¿dónde quieres ir a parar?

Sakura ya no es la niña que jugaba con Li. Ahora es una chica, y a ojos de Shaoran cada vez es más claro que esa niña pequeña delgaducha y marimacho ha dejado paso a una ninfa de ojos verdes.

¿Y aún dices que no estas colado por Sakura? ¿cómo puedes ver una ninfa en ella teniendo al lado a semejante morenaza?

¿Tomoyo?

Sí.

Son polos opuestos, no puedes comparar a una y la otra Ken…

Claro que no, físicamente Tomoyo le da mil patadas.

Pero aún así tu amas a Sakura.

Eso…eso no tiene nada que ver.

Claro que tiene que ver Ken, tiene mucho que ver. – Realmente estoy entretenido siempre con estos dos locos. Es muy fácil chinchar a Tomoyo, pero me temo que Kenshin aún es más fácil de embromar. De todos modos la repentina aparición de Li un día antes de lo previsto me inquieta. ¿A que habrá ido? ¿Por qué ahora?

Chicos, a escena. – Es Tomoyo. Desde hace tiempo me siento inquieto con esta chica. Hago todo lo que puedo por sentir algo hacia ella y olbidarme de imposibles, sé que sentir, siento pero… no es lo mismo ni mucho menos que me despierta Sakura. A parte de Li, nadie conoce mis sentimientos y creo… que es lo mejor. En estos dos meses he pasado muchas horas a su lado y he podido comprobar que sus ojos sólo me ven como un amigo, un buen amigo. Pero jamás he visto ni una pizca de esa luz que nace en sus pupilas cada vez que algo o alguien le recuerda a Li. Es duro llevarlo pero…creo que me resulta más duro aceptar el hecho de que me he enamorado por primera vez de la única persona que jamás podría tener. – Están realmente guapos.

¿Tú crees Tomoyito?

Retiro lo dicho… Kenshin esta guapo.

Rencorosa.

Presumido.- Tomoyo me saca la lengua con una hermosa sonrisa y me siento culpable. Sé que siente algo por mí. No es que sea obvia, simplemente lo sé. Además de las pistas de algún que otro desafortunado comentario de la ingenua de mi princesa. Kenshin y yo nos saludamos cordialmente y salimos a escena. Somos los primeros del primer acto. Estamos en Andalucía (España) más o menos en la época de colon y el descubrimiento de América. Un paisaje realmente hermoso para una joven española de ojos más verdes que un prado bañado por el rocío. María, mi pequeña María.

·············································································································································

La voz de Eriol ha empezado a sonar por todo el lugar, muy concretamente en mi cabeza. La obra ha empezado. Miro mi traje con cariño e intento que ninguna arruga enturbie su belleza. La tarde ha sido horrible… creí que ya tenía todo más o menos superado. Había logrado caminar por la calle sin que cada rincón me trajera un recuerdo, había logrado que al pensar en él no me resultara demasiado doloroso, había superado las horas muertas lamentando mi destino lejos de él… en fin… creí que lo había superado, que el pasado era pasado y el presente, presente… pero mis temores han resultado demasiado certeros. Verlo una sola vez, oír su voz, sentir su aroma, ha sido más que suficiente para hacer que todo vuelva al principio, quizá no tan fuerte, quizá no tan duro, pero al principio al fin y al cabo.

He recordado nuestra última conversación toda la tarde. Las escenas pasaban por mi mente tan claras como fotografías, y el dialogo tan nítido como si fuera un CD repitiéndose una vez, y otra, y otra, y otra… Supongo que Shaoran será siempre Shaoran… la persona a la que más quiero. Pasarán años, haré mi vida, encontraré a alguien a quien amar, pero Shaoran siempre será Shaoran. La única persona capaz de girar mi mundo.

FLASH – BACK – dos meses atrás

Shaoran no tengo toda la noche así que si has venido para insultarme de nuevo sólo dilo y largate.

No vengo a insultarte.

OH… ¿entonces vienes a espiarme otra vez?

¿Espiarte?

¿Qué has oído entre los matorrales Shao? ¿Qué te amaba? Vaya…que sorpresa… pero si todo era mentira… que bien finjo ¿verdad?

Yo…

Al menos espero que tu falta de educación te haya servido para entender que el idiota eres tú. Buenas noches.

Sakura…

No. Estoy cansada de esto Shaoran. Ya le puedes decir a Rika que me ha quedado muy claro y que no pienso pisar su terreno.

Has hablado con Kenshin.

Sí, lo he hecho. ¿te molesta? Si quieres puedes fingir que discutimos acaroladamente si así te sientes mejor. Te dejaré sólo para que te inspires. OH…puedes llamar a Rika para que te ayude.

Yo no pretendía…

¿Qué? ¿Espiarme? ¿Revolcarte por los suelos con Rika para dañarme? ¿Eso es lo que no querías?

¡Ella me empujó!

OH, la dulce Rika…que bonito.

Sakura en serio que yo…

¡Basta! No pienso seguir con eso, me importa una mierda lo que hacías o lo que pensabas. Me has hecho daño a propósito.

¡Fue ella! ¡Sabes que yo jamás lo haría!

¿Qué tú jamás lo harías? Pues la próxima vez que llames a alguien zorra que sepas que eso es hacer daño. Cuando una chica se te declare y la ignores, que sepas, que eso es hacer daño. Que te quede claro la próxima vez que si una chica esta enamorada no es demasiado agradable que la persona en cuestión no le pare de hablar de otra y que encima la acuse de ser una "mala amiga" por no pasar tanto tiempo a su lado. Así que la próxima vez ya estas documentado. Que la idiota que se enamore de ti este preparada para tu falta de madurez. Y ¡ah! Echar las culpas solo a los demás es cosa de niño chico. – Doy la vuelta con brusquedad y abro la puerta de mi casa con decididas intenciones de dejarlo allí plantado. Pero sus brazos sobre mis hombros me paran en seco. Me vuelve violentamente y de un empujón me empotra contra la puerta.

Estuviste maravillosa cómo Julieta.

¿eh? – paralizada, así es como estoy ahora, paralizada.

En la obra. Fui a verte.

No es verdad

Sí…sí lo es… estaba escondido en un rincón del fondo y no pude verte demasiado bien, pero estuve allí. Yamasaki me vio, que te lo confirmé él.

¿Por qué fuiste?

Porque te quiero…- Sentí mi corazón latir a mil. ¿Qué me quiere? Mi rostro es el retrato vivo de la confusión. ¿Habla de amor o de cariño? ¿Me quiere como amiga, como una hermana o cómo algo más? Odio que la esperanza nazca tan fácil en el corazón de las personas y que sea tan difícil de matar a su vez.

¿Qué?

Sakura… nos hemos criado juntos…somos como hermanos. Intenta pensar en algo maravilloso que te haya pasado y piensa con quién estabas mientras pasaba. ¿Recuerdas alguno sin mí? ¿Tienes alguna sonrisa grabada en tu cabeza en la que yo no haya estado riendo a tu lado?- le miro nerviosa. Intento rebatir sus palabras pero no puedo… él sabe perfectamente que todos los momentos que vale la pena recordar han pasado en su compañía. Me conoce… le conozco… no vale la pena mentir o engañar porqué si alguien puede leer en mis ojos es él.

Entonces quizá va siendo hora de crear recuerdos nuevos. – me mira con ojos desorbitados y dolidos. No puedo sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo y su cercanía empieza a asfixiarme.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de empezar a crecer por separado.

No hablas en serio…- Cierro los ojos con fuerza. Sin lugar a dudas este es uno de los peores momentos de mi vida.- Mírate… ni tan siquiera puedes decirlo en voz alta… lo susurras mirando a la nada como un pensamiento fugaz que jamás se cumplirá… no… no quiero que se cumpla. Y… y tu tampoco gatita…

Tu gatita ya no existe.- Me armo de valor para mirarle a los ojos y alzar el volumen de mi voz hasta el punto de la determinación.- Te amo. ¿No lo entiendes? Eso lo cambia todo.

¿Por qué? Es algo… Sakura es algo que superarás. Confundes amor con cariño, hormonas con deseo. Estas creciendo y yo soy lo más próximo a ti del sexo opuesto desde que tienes memoria. Pero con el tiempo verás que estabas… confundida. Ya te pasó con Yukito.

Lo que sentía por Yukito no es ni la sombra de lo que siento ahora. Si quieres entenderlo, bien. Y si sigues negándote a ti mismo mis sentimientos pues yo no voy a luchar más por abrirte los ojos. Sea como sea ese sentimiento marca un punto y aparte en nuestra relación Shaoran.

¿A que te refieres?

Me refiero a algo muy simple. Nuestro camino se divide en dos. Podemos tomar un camino u otro, pero tú ya has elegido.

Yo no he elegido nada Saku, y yo no veo dos caminos.

Yo sí.

¿Y cuales son?- sigue aún tan cerca de mí que siento mareos. Intento salirme de esa pequeña cárcel que ha creado entre la pared y sus brazos pero me lo impide con una sola mirada. - ¿Cuales son?

Caminar juntos o separados.

La respuesta es muy sencilla. Juntos, como siempre.

No me has entendido Shaoran… juntos significa juntos.- veo el dolor en sus ojos y la duda se mezcla con preocupación. Quiere hablar pero no sabe como decir esas palabras sin hacerme daño. Le conozco tan bien que me asusto.

Eso… Sakura yo…

No me quieres.

No es eso… yo te quiero… ya te lo he dicho antes. Te quiero mucho. No podría soportar vivir sin ti. Daría mi vida antes de que te pasara nada y sabes que mataría a cualquiera que intentara dañarte. Te quiero mucho solo que…

Me quieres pero no me amas.- no me responde. En vez de eso me mira con esos hermosos ojos apunto de cristalizarse. – No pasa nada Shaoran… no puedo recriminarte que no me ames. Nadie elige de quién se enamora… te lo digo yo.- una sonrisa triste escapa de mis labios.- Pero por eso debemos tomar el segundo camino.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué solo puedes estar junto a mí si somos… somos…? ¡Siempre hemos sido amigos! ¿Por qué ahora iba a ser distinto?

Porqué ya no aguanto más.- noto lágrimas bajar por mis mejillas, un nudo crecer en mi garganta, una angustia en mi vientre. – Jamás lo superaré si te veo todos los días… si siento tu calor, tu presencia, tu sonrisa. No puedo ni imaginarte al lado de Rika, imaginate si además tengo que verlo.

Rika no es el problema… si algo he podido ver de ella es que no es lo que yo creía. Supongo que me engañó su imagen de niña angelical.- una sonrisa triste se dibuja en su rostro y me siento desfallecer.

Si no es Rika será Mako, o Mina o yo que se, otro nombre femenino cualquiera. La cuestión es que tarde o temprano tú harás tu vida junto a una chica, y yo no soportaré verlo.

Sabes que las mujeres no son lo mío. Puedo tardar años en fijarme en alguien, y para entonces tú ya no sentirás nada por mí.

Shaoran… hace más de dos años que sé que te amo. Intenté olvidarte, aún lo intento… no puedo. No contigo a mi lado. No viendo todo lo que amo de ti día tras día. Entiéndelo.

No quiero entenderlo. Si tanto me quieres… si de verdad tanto me amas… ¿Cómo puedes plantearte alejarte de mí?

No me lo planteo, ya esta decidido. Estos dos años han sido hermosos pero… a la vez horribles. Cada vez que te veía quería decirte lo que sentía pero no lo hacía, al día siguiente quería volver a decírtelo y tampoco podía. Llegaba a casa todos los días con los nervios a flor de piel maldiciéndome a mi misma por no tener el valor y a la vez pensando que si lo hacía te perdería para siempre. Vivía en una maldita montaña rusa de sensaciones y ya estoy mareada. Incluso los sentimientos más hermosos se vuelven horribles si abusas demasiado de ellos. Estoy… estoy cansada.

¿Cansada?

Si, muy cansada.

¿Cansada de mí?

No… cansada de sentirme así.

Pero si realmente me quieres como dices…te costará muchísimo tanto conmigo cómo sin mí. ¿Por qué hacerlo sin mi entonces?

Por qué contigo no me costaría, sería imposible. – Cierro los ojos y me abrazo a su figura. Shaoran se tensa de la cabeza a los pies y no puedo evitar sentirme estúpida. - ¿Ves? Yo no puedo evitar desear día tras día abrazarte de este modo, sentirte así de cerca. Necesito hacerlo. Pero mírate tú… estas más tieso que un palo. No sabes que hacer o cómo moverte. Estas terriblemente incómodo. Nuestra amistad ha muerto.

No ha muerto.

Ya no estamos cómodos juntos. Ha muerto.- Corto mi abrazo no correspondido y me alejo lo justo para poder verlo de frente.- Lo siento…créeme que nadie lo siente más que yo…

No Sakura… no lo sientes… es lo que quieres hacer… y nada de lo que yo haga o diga te hará cambiar de idea porqué eres tan terca cómo una mula. – sonrío con tristeza. Noto el sabor de mis lagrimas entre la comisura de los labios y no puedo evitar sentir un escalofrío de desesperación en mi espalda. Me tiro a sus brazos de nuevo y esta vez sí me corresponde. Los brazos de Shaoran me aprisionan con fuerza. Sabe que no volverá a tenerme así nunca más, yo también lo sé. El llanto aumenta cada vez más hasta convertirse en un triste jadeo. Shaoran acaricia mi cabeza mientras me mece con cuidado entre sus brazos.- No hagas esto Sakura… no te alejes de mí… por favor… no lo soportaré…- Ago mi mayor esfuerzo por no derretirme en lagrimas y logro serenarme lo justo para separarme un poco de él y poder observar sus ojos.

Lo soportarás y lo superarás… y yo… yo… supongo que yo también lograré salir adelante y superar esto que siento. Quizá…. Quizá con el tiempo volvamos a ser amigos.

¿Volver a ser amigos? ¿Con el tiempo? Sakura… yo… joder esto es una mierda. No puedes hablar en serio.- Algo me dice que ya no hay vuelta atrás, que esta noche será la última que pase a su lado. Una fuerza nacida de no sé donde me empuja ha hacer lo que tanto deseo, sólo una vez. Sólo esa noche. Aprisiono la cara de Shaoran entre mis manos y le obligo a mirarme muy de cerca, directo a mis ojos.

Te amo tanto…- y le beso. Como siempre quise hacerlo. Con deseo, con pasión, con amor y ternura. El no se mueve pero tampoco se opone al beso. No se describir lo que nace en mi interior.

FIN FLASH-BACK

Supongo que decir que sentí vértigo en el estomago, mareo y como poco a poco todo mi cuerpo se estremecía hasta perder todas las fuerzas sería quedarme… corta. En realidad sólo los que hemos estado en una situación similar sabemos lo que se siente al estar con la persona amada sabiendo que jamás volverás a estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo ese último adiós que te corroe por dentro. Yo sí lo he sentido… y aún ahora cuando miro atrás y recuerdo ese momento noto desfallecer mis piernas. Aún no sé como pude salir adelante, aún no entiendo como no morí en ese instante. Yo siempre me reía de las tontas enamoradizas que decían entre lágrimas que ya no querían vivir más si él no estaba. Me decía que eran débiles y frágiles y que eso a mí jamás me pasaría, que uno sólo depende de uno mismo y que nadie es imprescindible. Cuan equivocada estaba… esa noche quise morir. Quise borrarle de mi mente para nunca más volverle a ver. Quise que el mar me ahogara y se llevara con él todas mis penas y desdichas. Esa noche morí por dentro.

Pero con el tiempo fui saliendo de ese pozo que me ahogaba, gracias a Eriol, gracias a Tomoyo, a mi hermano…a Kenshin… empecé a dormir de nuevo, a mirar hacia el futuro… a poder hacer cosas sin estar pensando únicamente en él. Pero entonces llegas tú, con tu sonrisa, con tu mirada, con tus aires presuntuosos y… todo el muro de indiferencia que había construido cae sobre su peso. Es patético… soy patética… pero supongo que si pudiera borrar todo nuestro pasado por no sentirme así… tampoco lo haría.

¿Sakura?

Hola Tomoyo.

¿Estas bien?

Sí.

Estas hermosa. Sales a escena en cinco minutos.

Gracias.- Tomoyo me mira preocupada, parece que quiere decirme algo. - ¿Pasa algo?

En realidad si.- la miro dubitativa pero finjo indiferencia.- Shaoran ha venido a ver la obra. No sabía si decírtelo o no pero… es que esta en primera fila.

No te preocupes, sabía que venía.

¿Cómo?

Él mismo me lo dijo en la tarde.

¿Qué? ¿Cuando? Pero si yo creía que…

Sí, lo sé. Es una larga historia.

Entonces…¿se han reconciliado? ¿Has acabado con este absurdo distanciamiento?- veo su extensa sonrisa y algo dentro de mí despierta. Un rencor que hacia tiempo llevaba guardado.

No Tomoyo y agradecería que respetaras mis decisiones y dejes de llamarlo "absurdo distanciamiento". Tú no tienes ni idea de porqué tomé esa decisión y no pienso soportar que me lo eches en cara una vez más.- Tomoyo me mira dolida pero no me importa. En estos dos meses nos hemos distanciado un poco… y creo que con lo que le acabo de soltar ahora estaremos aún peor.- Gracias por tu aviso.

Yo sólo… yo no quería molestarte Sakura… pero es que no lo entiendo…

¿Qué no entiendes?

Si tanto le amaras estarías con él, pasara lo que pasara. Lo único que deseas cuando amas a una persona es que sea feliz y Shaoran no es feliz sin ti.

Dejemos esta discusión para luego, por si no lo has notado entro en escena en un minuto.

No. No quiero. ¿No ves que Shaoran esta destrozado? ¡Me lo ha dicho! Él no tiene la culpa de tus sentimientos. Además… creo que si estuvieras con él… quizá…el se enamoraría lentamente… creo que vería que ya no eres una niña y…

¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada Tomoyo! ¿Quién eres tú para venir aquí y darme falsas esperanzas sobre un tema que desconoces completamente? ¿Acaso sabes cual fue nuestra última conversación? ¿Te lo ha dicho tu Shaorancito?

Yo no…

¡¿Te la ha contado?!- Tomoyo me mira con los ojos brillantes y una cara dolida pero no me da ni pizca de pena. Estoy furiosa, como rara vez había estado.

N…no.

¡Ja! Lo sabía… yo le conozco mucho mejor que tu así que no vayas de lista. Déjame tranquila Tomoyo. Yo sé lo que hice y porqué lo hice. Además tu solo quieres que no olvide a Shaoran para que jamás me fije en tu amado Eriol y así tenerlo todo para ti. ¿Te crees que no lo sé?- No sé de donde ha salido todo ese rencor pero debía soltarlo. Era un veneno que hervía dentro de mí y que necesitaba expulsar para que dañara a otro, a ella.

¿Cómo puedes pensar siquiera que …que…?

Ya déjalo. Tengo que salir a escena. Preocúpate de ti y tus amoríos. No eres nadie para dar consejos cuando no haces nada por conseguir a la persona que amas tú. Actúas de una forma muy cobarde e hipócrita. Cuando le confieses todo lo que sientes a Eriol te escucharé, mientras mantén la boca cerrada. No te creas mejor que yo.

Me doy la vuelta y salgo a escena. Gracias a dios cuando estoy en el escenario me olvido del mundo y… sí… así ocurre también esta vez. No me importa que Shaoran este a unos metros mirando, o que Eriol sea rival con Kenshin para conseguir mi amor en la obra, no me importa nada, sólo actuar.

·············································································································································

¡Sakura!- la veo girarse lentamente y fingir una sonrisa. La conozco tan bien… - Has estado fantástica.

Y tú Eriol, realmente eres muy bueno. ¿No quieres apuntarte en el teatro cuando volvamos de las vacaciones?

Para nada, es demasiado sacrificio. A mí me gusta tener tiempo libre y vida social.- Sakura sonríe de forma apagada. La cosa parece seria.- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro. Pasa.- Entramos los dos en los vestuarios femeninos. Es tarde y todo el mundo ha salido ya a festejar el festival de Verano. Sakura sin embargo aún lleva el vestido de la obra.- La obra ha salido muy bien, el director nos ha felicitado muy efusivamente. ¿no crees?

Es que soy buen escritor.

Claro… el merito es tuyo.

Y tú una fabulosa actriz. – Ella sonríe. Me siento en el banco que queda justo delante de su casillero.- ¿Te sientes bien?

¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

Sakura…- Ella me mira y solo puede sonreír nostálgica.

Kenshin habla demasiado.

Pues si, pero además no estoy ciego. Lo he visto en primera fila. Temía por tu actuación, pero eres toda una profesional.

Lo tomaré como un cumplido

Es un cumplido.

Estoy bien. Siento que he vuelto atrás en el tiempo pero no me siento ni por asomo como me sentí entonces. Sólo estoy algo triste.- Sakura marca su combinación y abre el casillero. Yo estoy perdido en mis pensamientos cuando me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado muda. Esta parada frente al casillero sin moverse y mirando un punto fijo dentro de él.

¿Sakura?- me levanto a su altura y miro dentro. Una rosa blanca esta allí, encima de un sobre en color rosa.- ¡Vaya! Prometo que yo no he sido. ¿Será de Kenshin o de algún otro admirador?

Es de Shaoran.- Sakura coge su ropa bruscamente pasando olímpicamente del obsequio y cierra la taquilla con fuerza.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Por dos razones, primera, es el único que sabe la combinación de mi taquilla y segunda, porqué también es el único que sabía que mi padre me regalaba una rosa blanca cada vez que hacia algo fuera de lo común, como festivales o por algo tan simple como ayudarle a fregar los platos. Era muy pequeña…pero me esforzaba mucho.

Es un detalle hermoso.

No, no lo es. ¡Le dije que saliera de mi vida! ¡El detalle hermoso sería que lo hiciera! Además…¿por qué ahora? Dos meses sin saber de él y ahora… ahora que empezaba a ser yo de nuevo… ¿Por qué?- Dos lágrimas gruesas escapan de sus ojos, así que me acerco y la abrazo.- Sabía que pasaría esto, sabía que no debía aceptar la salida a la playa. Esto sólo me esta haciendo daño de nuevo.

Princesa…era algo que tarde o temprano debías pasar. Las cosas no se superan huyendo, sino enfrentándose a ellas.

Supongo que tienes razón pero… aún así…duele. Duele mucho.- me siento tan perdido cuando la veo así de indefensa. Me muero de ganas de decirle que yo estoy allí, a su lado, velando por ella, esperando que vea en mi algo parecido a lo que vio en Shaoran. Siempre en la sombra de su sonrisa.

Pase lo que pase todo irá bien.

Me he peleado con Tomoyo.- la separo de mi y la miro sorprendido.

¿Y eso?

Insistía en que debía volver a hablar con Shaoran y volvió a llamar "absurda" a mi decisión de apartarlo de mí.

Bueno… ya se reconciliaran.

He sido muy dura Eriol y le he dicho cosas…cosas que seguramente no son verdad pero que me corroen por dentro.

Esta bien… no pasa nada pequeña. Tarde o temprano lo hablareis, os pondréis a llorar como tontas y lo olvidareis entre risas.

No lo sé…

Ya verás que sí. Anda, cambiate rápido y vayamos a festejar.

Sí.

La dejo allí frente a su taquilla y cierro la puerta de los vestuarios. Lentamente me recargo en la pared aguantando las ganas de entrar de nuevo y decirle todo lo que siento por ella. Pero se que ahora esta llorando, posiblemente con ese sobre rosa entre las manos luchando por no abrirlo, por ser fuerte. Pero lo abrirá, lo leerá y sufrirá. Y yo sólo puedo quedarme aquí esperando que ella venga a llorar entre mis brazos, luchando por que me regale una sonrisa sólo para mí, una sonrisa de esas que solo salen de dentro. Una de verdad.

·············································································································································

"_Creí que una actuación tan hermosa merecía un detalle especial. Se que tu padre te habría regalado una maravillosa rosa blanca, espero que aunque sea yo y no él quien se ocupe de tan dulce tarea nazca dentro de ti una sonrisa de plenitud. Te quiere, Shaoran." _

Continuará…

Comentarios de la autora: No me maten! Siento la tardanza, espero que haya valido la pena.  Gracias por todos los reviews que me enviaron, siempre me alegra abrir mi correo y verlos en pantalla, me dan fuerzas para seguir. En fin… no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo. La playa!


	16. Capitulo 15

**Verdades y confesiones**

-¡Maldita sea!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No me cabe la mochila.- Sakura aprieta con fuerza la mochila contra el portaequipajes del avión. El pasillo es muy estrecho y esta impidiendo el paso a una anciana que la mira con muy mala uva.

-Deberías haberla facturado. – Eriol se levanta de su asiento y con mucha maña introduce la maltrecha mochila.

-Llevo cosas importantes y de valor y no quería dejarla lejos de mí. – Sakura se sienta al fin dejando pasar a l'anciana que iba murmurando mil cosas en su contra.- ¿Qué le pasa a esa Señora¡Yo no tengo la culpa!

-Relájate Saku, desde que hemos salido de tu casa que estas con los nervios a flor de piel.

-No es verdad.

-Te has dejado la puerta abierta de par en par y has venido corriendo hacia mi como si tal cosa.

-¡Me he despistado!

-Pues si no llego a venir por ti dejas la casa en manos de cualquiera que desease entrar. – Sakura pone puchero cual niña chica provocando una hermosa sonrisa a Eriol. Una chica que pasaba justo en ese momento por el pasillo sufre un gran sonrojo al ver al muchacho sonriendo de esa forma. El chico le guiña un ojo descaradamente.

-¿Es que no puedes dejar de coquetear con chicas ni un segundo?

-¿Celosa?

-Más te gustaría.- Eriol sonríe con cariño y pasa un brazo por el hombro de Sakura.

-Sabes que para que sea completamente tuyo solo tienes que pedirlo con esa boquita. – Sakura levanta una ceja y rueda los ojos con frustración.

-No tienes remedio.

-¡Hola chicos!- Kenshin hace su entrada en el avión con una hermosa sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borra al ver a Eriol tan cerca de su Sakura. Por suerte las filas son de tres y podría sentarse de todos modos al lado de la chica. - ¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado?

-Unos cinco minutos. ¿Y la reina de Hielo?

-Te oí.- La cabeza de Tomoyo asoma por detrás de los chicos con expresión muy molesta. Al igual que Sakura también lleva una pequeña mochila en sus manos. – Buenos días.- A pesar de ser un saludo general al mirar a Sakura, Tomoyo gira la mirada esquivándola.

-Tomoyito, pero si estas aquí.

-Vuelve a llamarme Tomoyito y juro que en un minuto estas muerto.

-Siempre tan dulce y buena. – Miles de chispas de odio nacen en los ojos amatistas de la chica que sigue andando con indiferencia. - ¿Se puede saber a donde vas?

-A sentarme lo más lejos que pueda de ti.- Kenshin mira sorprendido a la muchacha. A pesar de sus múltiples peleas entre Eriol y ella la muchacha siempre tomaba asiento con ellos en todas partes.

-Aquí al lado aún hay uno Tomoyo.

-Gracias Kenshin, pero paso, no quiero soportarlo ni un segundo más de lo necesario.- Eriol deja ir una sonrisa pero Sakura no lo encuentra tan divertido.

-Es mi culpa, ayer me enfadé con ella y creo que esta molesta.

-¿Ayer se enfadaron¿Por qué? – Pero Sakura no contesta a Kenshin, en vez de eso mira por la ventana a pesar de que era Eriol quien iba en ese lado.

-¿Quieres que te cambie el asiento princesa?

-No, sabes que soy un poco miedosa, prefiero no mirar abajo en cuanto esto se levante. – La mano de Eriol acaricia sutilmente la mejilla de Sakura provocando celos a un Kenshin muy molesto.

-Sabes que a mi lado jamás te pasará nada.- Ella sólo sonríe como respuesta.

-Buenos días.- Y aquí esta la causa de todo el nerviosismo de la chica. La voz de Shaoran provoca un salto de sorpresa general pero Eriol es el primero en reaccionar.

-Buenos días Li. ¿Qué tal has estado estos meses?- Todos sabemos que la mirada de Li puede ser letal, pero en vez de eso el muchacho le dedica una media sonrisa conciliadora que sorprende a los tres.

-Cómo si te interesara saberlo. ¿Dónde esta Tomoyo?

-Cómo no me soporta ha ido un poco más adelante a descansar de mí.- Shaoran mira en la dirección que le indica Eriol y despidiéndose con la mano se aleja hasta llegar a la altura de la pelinegra. Para sorpresa de Kenshin, toma asiento junto a Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-No es que quiera que se siente con nosotros pero…¿Por qué se sienta con Tomoyo? – pero ni Sakura ni Eriol responden a su pregunta. En vez de eso la muchacha abre un libro y centra toda su atención en las primeras páginas, o al menos, lo intenta. Sin duda será un viaje muy largo.

·············································································································································

-Es una habitación muy bonita.

-Sí… lo es.

-Hay cinco camas.

-Naoko, Chiharu y…Sasaki…se han instalado en las otras.

-Perfecto, como en los viejos tiempos…bueno…a excepción de una… – sigo con mi tarea de deshacer el equipaje sin prestar demasiada atención a Tomoyo. En el avión ni se ha molestado en hablar conmigo pero parece que ahora quiere enterrar el hacha de guerra. – llevas una buena maleta. Recuerdo que en los viajes del cole siempre llevabas una mochilita y con eso hacías más que suficiente. – No le contesto. Asiento con la cabeza pero sigo metida en mi tarea. – Sakura yo…

-Voy a dar un paseo por la playa. Hasta luego.- Antes de que diga algo cojo una toalla, el neceser de playa y salgo de allí dejando todas mis cosas a medias. No tengo ganas de zanjar este asunto, y menos haciendo ver que no ha pasado nada. Noto su mirada desconcertada pero la ignoro y sigo adelante.

No encuentro a nadie por la casa. Supongo que todos están ocupados con sus equipajes o han salido a reconocer el terreno. Salgo al exterior y respiro el aire puro del lugar. Hemos ido a una hermosa playa turística cargada de gente de todas las edades, sin embargo la casa queda algo apartada, justo delante de una cala privada preciosa. Hay cinco casas más a parte de la nuestra que tienen acceso a dicha cala. Paseo por un camino de piedras hasta llegar a la entrada cercada de la cala y me adentro en ella. Llevo el bikini debajo así que sin preocuparme empiezo a quitarme la ropa. La dejo toda arrinconada encima de la toalla. El paisaje es hermoso. No hay nadie, estoy completamente sola. Dejo atrás todos mis problemas y preocupaciones, aspiro la brisa y sonrío con suma paz.

-Es tan hermoso…

-Sí, lo es.- me giro bruscamente dando un brinco por el susto.- Perdona… no quería asustarte.- Un chico rubio de ojos verdes esta detrás de mi con las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Es atractivo, tremendamente atractivo. Un rubor cubre mis mejillas al instante.- ¿estas bien?

-Si...sólo me…creí que estaba sola- El chico camina con una enorme sonrisa hasta mí y me extiende la mano. La miro sorprendida.

-Pues me temo que no. Mi nombre es Matthew O'Conell.

-Sakura Kinomoto.- Estrecho su mano entre la mía. - ¿Eres americano?

-Así es.

-Pero hablas perfectamente mi idioma.

-Vivo aquí desde los tres años.

-Ah.

-¿Vas a bañarte?

-Pues a eso iba.

-Yo odio el agua.

-¿Por qué?

-De niño fui de pesca con mi padre en un pequeño velero. Nos cogió muy mal tiempo y en un descuido caí al agua. Sabía nadar aunque de forma muy torpe. Las olas eran constantes y furiosas así que perdí el conocimiento. Estuve muerto un minuto antes de que mi padre me reanimara.- me pongo muy seria, no es muy normal recibir tal confesión de alguien que acabo de conocer.

-Vaya… lo siento mucho…lo debiste pasar mal

-Pues en realidad no recuerdo mucho, tenia unos cuatro años así que prácticamente mis recuerdos son nulos- y suelta una sonrisa despreocupada que me descoloca por completo provocando que una enorme gota resbale por mi frente. Pero mi desconcierto no consigue que ignore lo hermosa que es su sonrisa- pero se ve que mis padres no volvieron a meterme en el agua y desde luego yo no la podía ni ver. Supongo que tan solo se queda en un trauma infantil.

-Ya… aún así es lógico que no te guste el agua…aunque…bueno…aunque no lo recuerdes.

-Supongo.- se encoge de hombros y me sonríe de nuevo.- Pero a ti si te gusta. ¿verdad?

-Pues sí.

-¿Y vas a bañarte?

-Eso he dicho.- este tío es algo raro, guapo…pero raro.

-Pues es una pena.

-¿Por qué es una pena?

-Porque si vas a bañarte no podré quedarme aquí hablando contigo. ¿Te han dicho alguna vez que el amarillo te sienta muy bien con el color de tu piel?- miro mi bikini que efectivamente es de color amarillo y levanto una ceja.

-Yo…- me siento muy nerviosa de repente ante su presencia. El chico me sonríe con algo que parece picardía y no se como mirarlo.- Supongo que es la primera vez que me lo dicen.

-Bueno…quizá sea sólo cosa mía, siempre me han dicho que tengo unos gustos algo raros.- Vale… ¿eso que significa?

-¿Tengo que tomarme eso como un insulto?

-Más bien como un halago, para mí, mis gustos son los que importan.

-¿Y que dicen tus gustos?

-Que tienes los ojos más hermosos que han observado esta cala. – un rubor cubre mis mejillas al mismo tiempo que agacho la mirada. – Suerte con el agua, creo que aún debe estar algo fría.

-¿Y como lo sabes si nunca la has probado?

-Porqué veo todos los días muchos bañistas con piel de gallina.- Sonrío tímidamente mientras él se despide con la mano.- Encantado de conocerte patas largas.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- pero no hay respuesta, el chico se aleja con las manos en los bolsillos como si no pudiera oírme.- ¡Eh! – Pero nada. Le veo desaparecer por el camino de piedras y suspiro ofendida. – Yo no tengo las patas largas.

-Pues yo jamás pensé que eso fuera algo malo.- Doy otro salto de sorpresa.- ¿Hablas sola princesa?

-Yo…no…bah, es igual. ¿Y Kenshin?

-Lo he dejado en el cuarto con sus quejas de espacio. Dice que mis cosas ocupan todo el armario.

-Le creo, eres un presumido.

-Vaya… la que fue a hablar, he visto tu maleta señorita, y créeme, es mayor que la mía.- le saco la lengua juguetona y él acaricia mi nariz del mismo modo.- ¿Vas a bañarte?- ¿Cuántas veces me preguntaran lo mismo hoy?

-Sí. ¿vienes?

-No perdería una oportunidad como esta, princesa.

-¿Oportunidad de qué?

-¡De ahogarte!- Dos brazos rodean mi cintura y me levantan en un instante del suelo. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar que ya estoy colgada, literalmente, en los hombros de Eriol.

-¡Bájame!

-Ni lo sueñes princesa, tú acabas conmigo en el agua a la de tres.

-Debe estar fría, no quiero entrar de golpe, hoy no me apetece nada, así que bájame.

-No.

-¡Eriol!

-A la de una…- vale…estamos peligrosamente cerca del agua. Empiezo a patalear y a dar golpes en el aire pero no sirve de nada. Eriol sigue con su avance al agua helada. Cambio de táctica, saca tu voz más dulce Sakura.

-Eriol…por favor… no seas malo.- Oigo su sonrisa burlona y levanto una ceja.

-A la de dos…

-Vale, maldita sea, juro que si me lanzas al agua te voy a…te voy a …

-¿A que princesa?

-Voy a despertarte mañana con un cubo de agua fría, a las seis en punto!

-Princesa…para eso deberías tener sentido de la puntualidad, facilidades para madrugar y sobretodo… valentía. Y me temo…que no tienes nada de las tres.

-¡Eriol! Bájame o te arrepentirás. – pataleo y pataleo, pero me temo, que ya es tarde.

-¡Tres!

·············································································································································

-¿Han visto a Sakura? – miro a una chica de pelo corto y gafas para leer entrar en nuestro cuarto, creo que se llama Naoko. Li y Yamasaki han ido a dar una vuelta para familiarizarse con el lugar y Yue ha cogido sus gafas y un tubo y ha dicho algo así como que iba a bucear, así que estoy solo. – Oh…te han dejado solo ¿eh? tu eres Kenshin ¿no?

-Si. Y tu…¿Naoko?

-Así es. Estoy buscando a Sakura, ha dejado toda la maleta tirada por su cama y soy algo fanática del orden.

-Típico de Sakura.- dejo escapar una sonrisa.- Pero no la he visto. – Ahora que lo pienso Eriol ha mirado por la ventana y en cuestión de segundos se ha puesto el bañador y ha bajado a la cala. Sospechoso…muy sospechoso.- ¿Has mirado en la cala?

-Pues no. ¿Ya se habrá ido al agua?

-Es posible, al menos Eriol esta dándose un baño.- otra vez esa sensación de celos me recorre el cuerpo. Me llevo muy bien con el chico pero… no puedo ni imaginar que sería de mí si Eriol y Sakura…grrr…no…no puedo – Yo voy a bajar ahora, si la veo le comentaré lo de la maleta.

-Gracias.- me sonríe, tiene una sonrisa bonita a pesar de ser una cuatro ojos. Y Naoko sale por la puerta de la misma forma que ha entrado dejándome un mal gusto de boca. ¿Estará Eriol con Sakura? No lo pienso dos veces y dejo mis cosas sin acabar, como ha hecho el señorito Hiraguisawa, y cogiendo mi bañador me bajo a la cala.

Al final hemos venido diez a la playa. 5 chicos; Eriol, el idiota de Li, Yamasaki, un tipo amigo de Sakura llamado Yue, al que por cierto estoy empezando a odiar, y yo. Y en cuanto a las chicas son también 5; Sakura, Tomoyo, Naoko, la novia de Yamasaki que creo que se llama Chiharu y, para el infarto de Sakura, también esta aquí Rika Sasaki. Entró en el avión con suma calma y se fue directa hasta donde estaban Shaoran y Tomoyo. Se sentó con ellos y allí me di cuenta de que Li era más idiota de lo que pensaba, y creanme, no era poco. ¿Cómo se le ocurre traer a esa arpía? Después de eso Sakura se hundió aún más en su falsa lectura y yo me sentí insignificante. A pesar de que la entiendo…me gustaría ayudarla a salir de ese aislamiento que se ha creado. Hace tanto que no hablamos de lo que siente que ya no se ni lo que piensa. Eso…me duele. Eriol sin embargo parece mucho más informado de todo y no entiendo porqué le ha escogido a él. Levanto la vista y miro hacia la cala. Efectivamente Eriol y Sakura están bañándose. Sakura nada con suma gracia y Eriol la sigue como perrito faldero con una de esas sonrisas inaguantables. Pero ella no parece molesta, más bien todo lo contrario, sonríe al igual que él.

-Bonito día ¿eh?- la voz a mis espaldas de alguien indeseable me hace fruncir aún más el ceño.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veo que no te caigo bien.

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso has olvidado nuestro último encuentro? Yo lo recuerdo muy bien… incluso puedo verte aún el pecho a través de esa camisa.

-Así que juzgas a las personas por primeras impresiones.

-En realidad no, pero tú diste una impresión muy "completa", no me queda nada por ver, literalmente. – la miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido – ¿me dirás que es lo que quieres?

-Nada, solo entablar conversación. Pero veo que no ha sido una buena idea.

-No, no lo ha sido.- Rika me mira con una media sonrisa de autosuficiencia que me pone enfermo.- Y déjame decirte algo antes de irme.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Como te acerques a Sakura, aunque sólo sea para "entablar conversación", te juro que sales de Hokaido en lágrima viva. ¿Te enteras?

-Eres demasiado obvio. ¿Ya le has dicho a Sakura que la amas?

-Eso a ti no te incumbe, no deberías haber venido, y creo que ya lo sabes.

-Shaoran me invitó.

-Shaoran es un imbecil y tú una zorra.

-Vaya…si que empezamos bien las vacaciones…

-Que te jodan. – con una ira recorriéndome el estomago dejo a esa…esa… bruja atrás. Me acerco a la orilla y dejo mi toalla al lado de un par más, que deduzco son las de Sakura y Eriol- Gracias por avisar de que bajabas a darte un baño con Sakura.- Ambos se giran, Sakura con un signo interrogante en la cabeza y Eriol con esa quisquillosa sonrisa.

-Me la he encontrado por el camino, no seas mal pensado.

-Ya, seguro.

-¡Kenshin! Ven al agua, esta riquísima.

-Paso, prefiero tostarme al sol. – Sakura levanta una ceja y empieza a salir del agua. Primero son sus hombros, luego adivino un pequeño pero agraciado escote, más tarde un ombligo de infarto rodeado de una hermosa piel bronceada, unas caderas cubiertas por una ínfima pieza de ropa que deduzco es la parte de abajo de su bikini amarillo y finalmente dos piernas atléticas e increíblemente largas corriendo por la arena. Tengo tanta sangre en la cabeza que me va a salir por la nariz. ¿Desde cuando tiene un cuerpo tan…tan…tan jodidamente sexy? Vale…a penas tiene pecho y las caderas están poco marcadas pero… ¡no tiene gota de estomago¡Tiene las mejores piernas que jamás he visto y además es jodidamente alta y esbelta!

-Vamos… no seas aguafiestas… báñate con nosotros.- su mano envuelve mi brazo y siento que la cabeza me va a explotar. La piel de Sakura esta fría por el agua y eso, comparado con mi piel quemada por el sol, me provoca un increíble placer.

-Yo… no…en serio…paso.- me muero de ganas de ir pero me temo que si voy no podré evitar tirarme encima suya.

-Vale, como quieras, pero ponte crema.

-No he traído.

-Yo tengo una en esa bolsa.- señala un pequeño bulto bajo la toalla. La levanto y descubro un neceser de color crema. - ¿te la pongo en la espalda?

-No…es igual… si me voy a poner boca arriba.

-Vamos, como te quemes esta noche vas a dormir de pie.- Esa sonrisa…me esta matando esa sonrisa…y el pelo… luce tan bien mojado y pegado en sus mejillas… me estoy volviendo loco.

-¡Que no!- Pero Sakura me coge el neceser y con gestos decididos unta sus manos en esa crema.

-Date la vuelta.

-Maldita sea Sakura, no soy un crío.

-Me da igual, he dicho que te gires y te giras. – ¿quién le puede negar nada a esos ojos?

-Va…vale… niña caprichosa.- me saca la lengua juguetonamente y una vez más tengo que aguantar las ganas de besarla. Me tumbo sobre la toalla y cierro los ojos rezando por un poco de calma. Gracias a dios me he dejado puestos los calzoncillos bajo el bañador, sino notaría sin problemas mi "gran" entusiasmo al verla.

Y ahí llega la mejor sensación que jamás había sentido, bueno…a parte de la única vez que probé sus labios en un beso real, uno que no era mera actuación, uno que me heló la sangré tanto como me la hizo hervir. Ahora me parecía volver a sentir esa sensación… es difícil de describir pero…es algo así como mariposas revoloteando por todo el cuerpo. Empiezan por la columna, se pierden en tu estomago y finalmente te hacen temblar las piernas. Si…mariposas crueles… de no ser por ellas ahora podría estar en mis cinco sentidos. Pero no…aquí estoy yo… desecho ante el contacto frío de sus manos y sintiendome la persona más cursi de la tierra.

-Tienes una espalda fuerte. Pero no haces deporte ¿no?

-¿eh?

-Estas en las nubes.

-Es que el tacto de tus manos masajeando mi espalda me duerme.

-¿A sí?

-Si. Más bien me atonta diría yo.

-Vaya… quizá deba hacerme masajista.

-Eso ni hablar.

-¿por qué?- porqué no quiero que tus manos toquen a ningún hombre que no sea yo. Eso es lo que pienso, pero desde luego no lo que digo.

-Porqué ahora me siento en las nubes, pero mañana de seguro tendré agujetas. – un sonoro cachete en mi espalda me saca de mi ensoñación.- ¡eh! Eso duele.

-Anda y que te den. Que te ponga la crema tu madre.

-Vamos…era una broma.

-Me vuelvo al agua.

-No te enfades Sakura.- se empieza a levantar fingiendo berrinche pero lo impido tomando su brazo con una de mis manos. Ella se queda quieta, medio sentada medio de pie, mirándome con fingido fastidio.- Estas preciosa.

-¿eh?

-Nada… no he dicho nada.- Ella me mira completamente roja y yo sonrío. Se que me ha oído perfectamente y que mis palabras son la causa de ese hermoso sonrojo.- Quizá deberías ponerte tú la crema, tienes las mejillas quemadas.- Ella se suelta bruscamente y sale con pasos firmes en dirección al agua de nuevo.

-¡No hay quien te soporte!

-¡Yo también te quiero!- sí…tú sabes que te quiero.

·············································································································································

-¿Y esa sonrisa?- Rika se gira y me mira con esos ojos que ya no sé como interpretar. Yamasaki esta conmigo.

-Nada, observaba una escena interesante.

-¿Eh?

-Cosas de mujeres. ¿Dónde estabas?

-He ido con Yamasaki a dar un paseo por la zona. La playa turística es cojonuda.

-¿Si? Entonces ¿vamos?

-Si. Chiharu ha ido a buscar a los demás.

-Pues no los va a encontrar a todos. Están ahí. – la mano de Rika señala en dirección a la cala. – Creo que ellos ya se están dando un buen baño.

Achico los ojos enfocando la vista y puedo ver a Kenshin tumbado en la arena con lo que parece ser un libro y dos figuras en el agua. Deduzco rápidamente de quién se trata.

-Voy a avisarles.

-Deja Yamasaki, ya voy yo.

-Ah, vale.- se ha quedado un poco cortado pero en seguida reacciona- ¿Vamos a buscar nuestras cosas Rika?

-Claro.- Rika sonríe y se va con Yamasaki no sin antes mirarme de nuevo con una mirada difícil de entender, como si supiera algo que yo no.

A medida que me acerco puedo ver claramente a Sakura y Eriol nadando en la playa. Se ríen mientras hacen carreras. Un sentimiento de rechazo me corroe la espalda. No he hablado con Sakura desde que llegamos. En realidad tampoco lo he hecho en el avión. No se como acercarme o como volver a entablar conversación. Me siento tan desplazado de su vida que ya no sé ni si vale la pena intentarlo. Tengo a Kenshin a unos metros así que desvío la mirada del agua y la pongo en él. No se ha dado cuenta de que estoy a tan solo un metro de distancia así que carraspeo un poco. Nada, sigue sin dar señales de vida. Me acerco un poco más y entiendo por qué. Unos cascos cubren sus orejas. Me planto enfrente tapando todo el sol y es entonces cuando se da cuenta de que alguien esta allí. Su reacción es por encima de todo cómica. Supongo que de todas las personas que esperaba yo era la última a la que quería ver.

-Vaya… hoy no doy para disgustos.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?

-Supongo que por nada. ¿Qué quieres OH gran Li?

-Tus idioteces me la sudan así que ahorrate sarcasmos.- una mueca de enfado por su parte me anima a continuar con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, cosa que parece enfadarle aún más.- Yamasaki y yo hemos ido a la playa turística, hemos venido a buscaros a todos para ir a pasar allí la tarde.

-Pues no sé si tengo muchas ganas… tal vez me apetece más quedarme aquí.

-Como gustes. – paso de su sonrisa de imbecil y me acerco al agua. Sakura sigue nadando con tranquilidad pero Eriol me ha visto y se ha parado.

-Muy buenas Shaoran. – al oír mi nombre Sakura da un respingo y se voltea rápidamente. Me alegro un poco al ver que aún no le soy indiferente. – Veo que estas de muy buen humor.

-Bueno…hace un día muy bonito.

-Eso es cierto.- Sakura sigue nadando como si no me hubiera visto ni oído.

-Nos vamos todos a la playa turística. ¿Os apuntáis?

-Pues… ¡Sakura¿Te apetece? – ella para de nadar y se queda mirando a Eriol con lo que parece cara de súplica. Este solo sonríe para luego mirarme a mí.

-¿y bien?- pero Sakura no me responde, en vez de eso nada hasta la orilla lentamente y empieza a salir del agua. Nada me habría preparado para fingir indiferencia ante lo que vi. Un cuerpo perfecto enfundado en un mini bikini de infarto se acerca hasta mí dejándome sin aliento. Los ojos verdes de Sakura me miran fijamente para luego sonreír abiertamente.

-Claro, tengo ganas de investigarlo todo. – Y tal cual llega se va hasta Kenshin y se enrolla en una de las toallas. No pierdo de vista ni uno de sus movimientos pero la voz de Eriol me saca de mi ensoñación.

-Pues a la playa turística.

-¿Siempre vas dónde va ella?

-Sino, no me lo pasaría tan bien. Creo que tu sabes mejor que nadie lo rápido que pasan las horas en su compañía. – le miro con toda la mala sangre que puedo y camino hacia dónde están Kenshin y Sakura.

-¿Quedamos en la casa en media hora?

-¿Vamos todos?

-Creo que sí, aunque no sé si habrán encontrado a todo el mundo.

-Iré a por Yue, esta buceando en las rocas.

-¿Yue bucea?

-Si.- Sakura se despoja de la toalla y de nuevo tengo que apartar la vista para evitar parecer una tienda de campaña. ¿Desde cuando Sakura tiene semejante cuerpo?

-Cúbrete.

-¿Perdona?

-Que te cubras con la toalla, ese bikini es un chiste.

-Si no te gusta como me queda no me mires, que yo sepa nadie te ha pedido la opinión.- Y cogiendo su mochila, la toalla y lo que parece ser un neceser sale furiosa de la cala.

-Eres un imbecil. – miro a Kenshin con la peor de mis miradas.

-Cállate.- Y salgo de allí tras ella. Kenshin parece intentar ir tras de mí pero Eriol, que ha salido del agua, le para. Al menos ese idiota sirve para algo. Camino velozmente tras Sakura y la alcanzo al inicio del camino. – Sakura… Sakura espera. – Se voltea molesta y se para mirándome con malas pulgas. –Yo no… no quería molestarte.

-Da igual. Puedes volver a la casa tranquilo, no te sientas mal por herirme porqué no lo has hecho, ya me da igual lo que pienses o no.- sus palabras me hielan la sangre. Ella sigue andando pero no quiero dejar que las cosas terminen así y por eso la sigo.

-No seas niña, estoy arto de todo este teatro.

-¿qué teatro? Estoy de vacaciones por si no lo has notado así que aquí no hay ningún teatro.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Te estas comportando como una niña. Hace dos meses que te comportas como una niña. En vez de afrontar todo lo que… bueno…todo lo que pasó… huyes de ello y de mí como si eso fuera una solución. – Sakura se para y me mira completamente seria y fría. Hemos llegado a unas rocas que sobresalen de la cala. La miro fijamente esperando que algo bueno salga de esos labios, pero mis esperanzas son en vano.

-Hace más de un mes que duermo la noche de un tirón, no lloro ni pienso en ti. Yo creo que por lo que a mi respecta, estoy perfectamente y es todo gracias a mi decisión. Siento que tú no lo veas de ese modo pero me da igual. Lo más importante aquí es que yo este bien, y desde que dejé de verte todo funciona a la perfección. Hazte un favor y deja de insistir. Los dos sabemos que puedes vivir perfectamente sin mi "teatro" ni mis decisiones de niña chica.

-Gatita…

-No vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo Li.

-Estas siendo ridícula. ¡Yo no te he hecho nada para que me trates así!

-Pues ódiame y déjame tranquila. – los dos nos quedamos mirando fijamente. Ella con una cara de determinación tan auténtica que me asusta, yo con súplica disimulada bajo mi enojo.

-¡Eh¿les pasa algo?- los dos damos un brinco y miramos a Yue. Lleva una bolsa con erizos de mar en una mano y unas gafas de agua y un tubo en la otra.

-Nada. Veníamos a buscarte, vamos todos a la playa turística. ¿Te apetece?

-Esta bien.

-¿has cogido erizos?

-Pues sí. También hay una estrella de mar.

-¿Sí¿Puedo verla?

-Claro

-¡Es preciosa!

-Sí, pero sólo la cogí para mirarla, hay que devolverla al agua.

-¿No puede vivir fuera?

-Pues no lo sé, pero mejor no sacarla de las rocas.

-Supongo. ¿Hay muchas?

-Sólo he visto esta. Si quieres mañana bajamos a buscar pulpos y buscas las que quieras.

-¿Pulpos?

-Sí, he traído un par de arpones. – vale…me han excluido completamente de la conversación.

-Yo jamás he pescado pulpos ni he disparado un arpón. ¿No es peligroso?

-No si haces exactamente lo que te digo.

-Soy muy patosa.

-En ese caso deberás prestar mucha atención. También he traído dos cañas. Cuando veníamos he visto un par de tiendas de pesca, podemos comprar cebo por la tarde.

-¡Que guay! Sí, sí. Mañana venimos.

-¿Te apuntas Shaoran?- Yue se dirige a mi con esa mirada suya tan seria y por un momento me veo tentado a decir que no, que paso. Pero sin saber porqué acepto como un idota a pesar de que no me gusta especialmente pescar.

-Estará bien.

-Pues hecho, mañana venimos. Pero sólo los tres porqué no tengo mucho material.- la cara ilusionada de Sakura ha cambiado a una de preocupación. Esta claro que ya no le gusta tanto la idea. ¿Es que tanto miedo me tiene para evitarme a toda costa?

-Esto… es tarde y hemos quedado en veinte minutos. ¿Vamos Yue?

-Id tirando, voy a dejar la estrella, no me tardo.

-Vale.- Antes de que Sakura pueda decir nada la tomo de la muñeca y la obligo a irse conmigo.

-No hace falta que me cojas, se andar.

-Sí, y también correr y no quiero que te escapes.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?

-¡Que ese maldito bikini me esta poniendo nervioso eso me pasa¿Te vas a cubrir de una vez? Te puedo ver todo desde aquí. – Sakura se mira de arriba abajo con cara sorprendida. Pero en vez de cubrirse con la toalla se tapa el pecho con los brazos. Y agacha la cabeza con tristeza.

-Se que no tengo un cuerpo bonito pero el bikini me gustó. Yo solo quería llevar algo diferente.

-Sakura… - Coge la toalla y se cubre lentamente para luego levantar la cabeza como si tal cosa.- Yo no quería decir…

-Vamos a llegar tarde.

-Sakura el bikini te queda muy bien, es solo… creo que es demasiado atrevido. ¿Lo has visto bien? Apenas tiene tela. Me pone nervioso… es todo.

-Déjalo, ya te he dicho que tu opinión me trae al fresco.

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, sino no te hubieras cubierto con la toalla.

-Me he cubierto con la toalla para no oírte más.

-¡Ahí están¡Sakura, Shaoran!

-Es Naoko que nos saluda desde la cala. Al parecer ya han encontrado a todos. Le decimos que Yue se nos unirá en un momento y andamos los tres en dirección a la casa. Mi conversación con Sakura tendrá que esperar. Puede que la pesca de mañana me lo permita.

Veo su perfil andar frente a mí y siento un vacío por dentro. Diga lo que diga ella es obvio que me echa de menos. Y yo no puedo negar que estos dos meses han sido un infierno sin ella. La vista se me pierde por la piel de sus hombros que la toalla, a pesar de ser enorme, no consigue tapar. Un calor me sube por el rostro. Sin duda algo muy raro me esta pasando cuando la miro. Algo que me asusta tanto como me vuelve loco. ¿Estaré… estaré empezando a sentir algo fuera de la amistad por Sakura¿Es la distancia que me confunde? Tal vez alejarme sea bueno… como dice ella. Sea lo que sea estas vacaciones me ayudaran a descubrirlo.

·············································································································································

-¿Esos dos son Sakura y Kenshin?- levanto la vista y miro en la dirección que señala Chiharu. Estamos todos sentados en las toallas jugando a las cartas, todos menos Sakura y Kenshin que han dicho que iban a dar una vuelta. Pero al parecer han hecho más que eso.

-Vaya por Dios, miedo me dan. No sabía que alquilaban motos acuáticas en esta playa.- miro a Naoko sonreír mientras habla. Es una chica muy singular.

-Están al final de la playa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes Yue¿Puedo llamarte Yue no?

-Claro, yo te llamaré Eriol.- le sonrío.- Pues Sakura y yo hemos ido un momento al pueblo para comprar cuatro cosas y al volver las hemos visto. Estaba entusiasmada así que no me extraña que haya convencido a Kenshin para ir.

-¿Y que han comprado? No les hemos visto llegar cargados. – Chiharu es sin duda la marujona del grupo.

-Pues hilo de pescar, cebo, gafas de buceo y tubo para Sakura y cuatro cosas para picar para mañana.

-¿Van a pescar¡Ya podían haber avisado!

-Lo hemos decidido esta mañana. Sólo tengo dos cañas y dos arpones por eso no hemos invitado a nadie más. ¿os molesta?- este chico es una caja de sorpresas. Me cae bien.

-Pues no pero… ¡podrían avisar¡Somos un grupo!

-Pero ya somos mayorcitos Chiharu, solo vamos a estar fuera por la mañana y nos iremos muy temprano. ¿verdad Yue?- Ahora es Shaoran el que habla.

-¿Pero tú también vas?- Eso sí que me sorprende. Giro la mirada hacia Sakura mientras les oigo hablar. Esta muy feliz haciendo piruetas y carreras con Kenshin. El verano le favorece.

-Sí Chiharu, sí. Pero prometo portarme bien y ser prudente.

-Vale, vale. Vayan a su bola. Pues yo pienso irme de compras. – mujeres, son todas unas exageradas. Shaoran rueda los ojos y sonrío. ¿Esos dos toda una mañana juntos? No me creo que Sakura haya aceptado ese trato.

-Tomoyo linda, ya que Shaorancito no estará contigo mañana por la mañana, podrías venirte conmigo al pueblo, antes te he oído decir que necesitabas material de lectura. Yo también compraré algo.

-Esta bien.- Todos se giran sorprendidos y yo sonrío.- ¡¿Qué?!- Shaoran sonríe abiertamente como aquel que sabe algo que los demás no. ¿Le habrá confesado Tomoyo lo que siente por mí? Si…ya se que suena pretencioso pero conozco a las mujeres lo bastante bien como para notar esas cosas. Quizá por eso estoy tan convencido de que Sakura no siente nada más que amistad por mí, y para total desilusión del muchacho, tampoco por Kenshin. – Ni que fuera algo raro que Eriol y yo fuéramos juntos a algún sitio.

-Pues… - Tomoyo les hecha una mirada fulminante a todos para mi total deleite. Es una chica especial.

-No te preocupes Tomoyito, yo se que me adoras, y en el fondo ellos también lo saben.

-Hazme un favor Hiraguisawa, cierra el pico antes de que me arrepienta.

Le sonrío abiertamente y vuelvo a tumbarme en la arena. Antes no me preocupaban los pensamientos de Tomoyo ni sus sentimientos hacia mí. Pero ahora me siento culpable y algo…extraño. Quizá sea el momento de sentarse y hablar.

Todos parecen sumergidos en sus cosas, la partida de cartas ha terminado así que todos excepto Shaoran, Rika y yo están jugando a fútbol playa. Sakura y Kenshin han desaparecido playa abajo y en breve aparecerán por aquí con una enorme sonrisa. Shaoran esta tumbado igual que yo con la mirada perdida en el cielo. No es que sepa mucho de él, a parte de todo lo que me ha contado Sakura, pero creo que esta algo… ofuscado. Rika esta a su lado en un impresionante bikini. Es una chica realmente hermosa, sin lugar a dudas es de esas mujeres perfectas para una noche loca. Me atrevería a decir que hasta para dos. Pero no se me pasaría por la cabeza hacer algo así tras todas las cosas que ha causado. Además, es obvio que sigue colgada de Shaoran, aunque es algo que no lograré entender jamás. Sí…es guapo, es listo, tiene un cuerpo atractivo y supongo que mil y unas cosas físicas más, pero no sabe tratar a una mujer, eso es tan obvio como sus agraciadas partes físicas.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Shaoran?

-Aunque te dijera que no, la harías de todos modos. – noto como Rika deja de mirar al horizonte para concentrar toda su atención en nosotros.

-¿Estáis saliendo juntos?

-¿Perdona?

-Rika y tú.- Su ceja se alza profundamente. Sonrío complacido.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?

-Sólo sentía curiosidad. Oí rumores de ruptura, luego de reconciliación, más tarde que sólo erais amigos... no se os ve acaramelados pero siempre estáis juntos.

-Veo que eres un observador atento.- es Rika la que contesta con una sonrisa fingida.- No Eriol, no salimos juntos.- Shaoran la mira sin dar importancia a sus palabras y devuelve su mirada al cielo azul.

-No hacía falta que contestaras Rika, nuestra vida personal no le incumbe.

-Ciertamente… pero a Sakura si. ¿No Hiraguisawa? – Noto un respingo por parte de Li y de pronto sus ojos se giran de nuevo hacia mí. No muevo ni un músculo ni borro mi sonrisa.

-Sakura no quiere saber nada desde que Li y tú os revolcasteis por los matorrales. Por mucho que le dijera, pasaría del asunto como sí no lo hubiera oído. Es muy testaruda y cuando se propone algo no hay Dios que la haga cambiar de opinión.

-Veo que la conoces bien. Pero…¿Entonces a que venia tu pregunta?

-Noto un poco de amargura en tu voz Shaoran. No te preocupes, no tengo intención de decirle nada a Sakura, bastantes cosas tiene ya en la cabeza. En realidad yo sólo quería ver si esta gran belleza sentada a tu izquierda estaba disponible. - Él no me contesta. En vez de eso finge estar muy concentrado en las pequeñas nubes blancas que pasean por el cielo. Rika sólo sonríe ante mi cumplido y devuelve su vista al mar. Tengo ganas de insistirle a Shaoran y sacar todos sus pensamientos pero no me parece el momento adecuado. Así que desisto de seguir con la conversación y cierro los ojos disfrutando del sol.

-¡Eriol!- Hermosa y alocada voz la que me despierta de mi trance.

-Buenas tardes princesa. ¿Qué tal el paseo sobre las olas?

-¿Nos habéis visto? No sabíamos si nos veías bien.

-Os hemos visto. Reías como una niña pequeña, estabas preciosa.- veo un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sonrío. Es tan diferente de Rika que casi me parece ridículo haber pensado en una noche loca con ella tan solo hace unos minutos. Rika no merece ni eso de mi parte. Sakura se agacha a mi lado.

-¿Puedes compartir tu toalla conmigo? La mía esta muy mojada.

-Como si quieres sentarte en mis rodillas.- Me aparto un poco y ella toma asiento aún con una sonrisa. Shaoran ha vuelto la vista al verla llegar pero ahora vuelve a estar igual de concentrado en su mundo. - ¿Y Kenshin?

-Esta jugando con los demás a fútbol.- miro en dirección al partido y sí, efectivamente allí esta él.- es bueno.

-¿Y cómo es que no estas allí jugando? Eres muy buena con todos los deportes.

-Tenía más ganas de estar contigo.

-Que dulce eres princesa.- Acaricio su cabeza suavemente y ella sonríe.

-En realidad es porqué estoy cansada, pero bueno, así quedaba mejor.

-No disimules, se que me adoras.- me saca la lengua y fija su mirada en el partido.

-Mientras hacíais de las vuestras hemos dicho de ir esta noche a cenar fuera y luego de fiesta, hay una discoteca muy cerca. Podemos ir andando sin ningún problema.

-¿Queréis salir esta noche¡Estoy muerta!

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos?- ella parece pensarlo pero niega con la cabeza.

-No…es igual. A los demás no les gustaría. Si vamos en grupo es para estar juntos, no separados.

-Pues a mí me han dicho que mañana te vas de pesca sin nosotros.- Sakura me mira con los ojos bien abiertos para luego mirar de forma fulminante a Li.

-A mí no me mires, ha sido Yue.

-No pasa nada princesa, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras.

-No es eso, es que cuando acepté no sabía… no sabía…- Shaoran la mira de reojo esperando claramente oír de sus labios que no sabía que él iba a ir. Pero no ocurre así.- Bueno… creía que podríamos ir todos. Pero luego me dijo que sólo tenía dos arpones y dos cañas.

-Lo sé princesa.- me acerco a ella y lo siguiente se lo susurro al oído para que sólo ella me oiga.- y dudo mucho que supieras que Li también iría.

-Eso no hace falta que lo digas… es más que obvio que la invitación para Shaoran fue después.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí…tranquilo.

-¡Sakura¡Ven a jugar mujer!

-¡Paso¡Si queréis que me aguante esta noche mejor me quedo aquí tumbada!

·············································································································································

-¡Me encanta este lugar¡Estamos en un chiringuito cargado de pescado buenísimo¡Tenemos el mar a treinta metros y nuestros pies están descalzos en la arena!

-Si, es hermoso Chiharu. Es muy buena idea que la terraza este en la misma playa. ¿No crees Sakura¿Saku?

-¿Me…me perdonan un momento?

Todos vemos como Sakura ignora por completo la pregunta y se levanta con la vista fija en la barra. No se que trama pero al igual que el resto la sigo con la mirada. Desde la discusión de ayer no he podido apenas hablar con ella. Jamás habíamos estado enfadadas más de 24 horas y estoy algo nerviosa. Esta vez parece realmente molesta y en parte…en parte tiene razón. No la he apoyado nada en su decisión ni siquiera he tenido en cuenta sus sentimientos. Estaba más ocupada en los míos. Tenemos que hablar pero justo cuando lo intento me nace ese pequeño pero insistente orgullo que me dice que la culpa no es sólo mía. Y me echo para atrás. Esta mañana lo he intentado pero entonces el orgullo de Sakura ha sido el que ha obviado la conversación. Supongo que es cuestión de tiempo y de encontrar el momento oportuno. Todos han notado que algo ocurría, pero no han comentado nada, incluso Chiharu se ha quedado callada sin preguntar. Cosa rara, la verdad. Pero devolviendo mi atención a ella algo raro pasa. Oigo la exclamación de sorpresa al ver como Sakura habla animadamente con uno de los camareros y luego este se arrodilla a su lado poniendo su mano en una de las caderas de la muchacha y otra en el suelo. Sakura se sonroja fuertemente y sonrío. Esta chica es y será siempre la persona más inocente y tímida de la tierra. Sakura aparta al muchacho con un gesto de espanto y este se empieza a reír.

-¿Han visto eso¡Le ha metido mano! – Kenshin se levanta de la silla dispuesto a matar al rubio que habla con Saku pero Eriol lo para con una sonrisa.

-¿Adonde vas tigre? Ha sido Saku la que ha ido a hablar con él. Y por la expresión de sus caras y la forma en que hablan parece que nuestra princesa ya conocía al chico.

-¿Conocerlo¿De que¿Cuándo lo ha conocido si hemos estado todo el día con ella?

-Puede que en la mañana, cuando la he encontrado en la playa. Cómo se espabila nuestra princesita…

-Me da igual. ¡Aunque la conozca no le da ningún derecho a sobarla¡Voy a romperle la cara!

-Kenshin, Sakura ya se ha ocupado de las manos del chico, no es peligroso. Puede ella sola.

-¡Tú cállate Eriol!

-Ya dejen de ser tan posesivos chicos. ¡Mírenla! Parece un farolito de navidad. Esta súper mona. Además el chico es todo un bombón. ¿De donde ha sacado Sakura a tamaño semental!

-¡Chiharu!

-¿Qué? No pasa nada Yamasaki, solo es una observación. Que diga que un hombre es atractivo no significa que te quiera menos.

-Pues no me gusta que digas que un tío esta buenísimo.- Chiharu le saca la lengua y yo sonrío divertida.

-Pero Chiharu tiene razón, es un chico guapísimo. ¿Qué edad tendrá? Es mayor que nosotros. ¿Crees que será de tu edad, Shaoran?- le miro atenta a sus reacciones. No es que me guste verle sufrir pero estoy pendiente de cada detalle de su expresión, ahora estática, pues busco indicios que me confirmen mis sospechas. Y es que desde un tiempo a esta parte he visto algo distinto en sus ojos al hablar de Sakura. Y ahora que están en el mismo lugar, obligados a verse, puedo decir que casi estoy segura de que lo que siente es, o sino se parece mucho, amor.

-Y yo que sé. Pregúntaselo a doña popularidad.- el grupo en general observa su reacción con extrañeza. Eriol sonríe abiertamente, Kenshin gruñe y Rika sólo le contempla con seriedad.

-Cállense que ahí viene.- todos vemos como Sakura se sienta aún algo sonrojada y coge la carta de menús.

-¿Y bien?- levanta la vista con cara interrogante.

-¿Y bien qué Naoko?

-¿Cómo que y bien qué¿Quién era ese monumento a la hombría?- Sakura observa a Naoko con ojos abiertos.

-¿Monumento a la hombría?

-Si mujer, el tío bueno con el que hablabas.

-Ah… ¿ese chico? No hace falta que le llames así…

-¿Qué no hace falta¡Esta buenísimo!

-Bueno…sí… supongo que es guapo…

-¡Sakura¡Estas más ciega que un topo si no ves en ese chico la portada de la revista HOMBRE!

-¡Naoko!

-Vamos Sakura…déjate de remilgos y dinos de que lo conoces.- Sakura mira a Chiharu y luego deja ir un suspiro de resignación.

-Son unas cotillas. Le conocí en la mañana.

-¿cuándo¿Dónde? Y lo más importante…¿dónde estaba yo que me lo perdí?

-Pues supongo que arreglando la habitación. Yo bajé a la cala y me iba a bañar cuando apareció dándome un susto de muerte. Creí que estaba sola.

-Seguro que te miraba escondido mientras te quitabas la ropa el muy pervertido. – Kenshin esta rojo de la ira.

-No seas así Ken, es un chico algo…raro…pero no parece mala persona.

-Ya…claro… por eso te estaba sobando.

-No…¡No me sovaba!

-¿A no¿Y como llamas tu a eso¡Todos hemos visto como ese capullo te tocaba las piernas descaradamente.

-Eso…eso no es así… es decir… si que me ha tocado las piernas pero…solo miraba cuanto medían.

-¿Cuánto median¿Pero para qué quería saber cuanto median tus piernas¿Qué clase de excusa para manosearte es esa?

-Cálmate Ken… en serio que no es lo que piensas… es que en la mañana cuando se ha ido me ha llamado patas largas. Yo he ido ahora a reclamarle su comentario porque me parecía ofensivo y el sólo se ha reído diciendo que era la pura verdad. Por eso ha salido y me ha medido las piernas. Quería corroborar su afirmación. Ya te he dicho que es un poco raro…

-Y un imbecil. Tú ve dejándote manosear con excusas tontas que el próximo te llamara tetiplana para tocarte las tetas.

-¡Kenshin!

-¿Qué?

-Ya, ya… relájate Ken. Además no creo que a Sakura le importara demasiado que un chico cómo ese le tocara el pecho.

-¡Naoko!- Sakura y Kenshin gritan el nombre de la chica, la primera completamente sonrojada y el otro furioso.

-Buenas noches. ¿les tomo nota?- Todos nos giramos ante la voz del camarero y sonrío con malicia. Como no, es el chico que hablaba con Sakura.- ¿les pasa algo? Se han quedado mudos al verme. ¿Todo bien patas largas?

-¡Cómo vuelvas a llamarla así te mato imbecil!- el chico mira a Kenshin sorprendido pero rápidamente sonríe.

-Perdón, no sabía que tuviera novio. Sólo intentaba ser amigable.

-Lo que querías era ligártela. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?

-Bueno… es hermosa¿que chico no lo intentaría? Pero no te preocupes que no voy a intentar nada con tu chica ahora que lo sé.

-Más te vale o juro que te corto la cabeza.- Observo la escena aguantándome la risa. El muchacho habla tranquilo y sereno, sin tapujos. Kenshin esta rojo de la rabia y no deja de decir estupideces. Shaoran observa a una Sakura muy apurada en completo silencio, Eriol sonríe bobamente y los demás se ríen a carcajada batiente sin disimulo.

-¡Quieren dejar de decir tonterías¡Kenshin, cálmate! – Kenshin la mira aún con restos de rabia en los ojos y poco a poco va calmándose.

-Esta bien, me calmo.

-Matthew perdona…es un amigo algo celoso.- Sakura sonríe apenada.

-¿Amigo¿Qué no era tu novio? – Sakura calla a Kenshin antes de que pueda decir algo y le mira amenazadoramente.

-No. Yo no tengo novio.- La reacción del chico es muy curiosa. Primeramente observa a Kenshin con una ceja levantada, luego observa a Sakura y finalmente sonríe de oreja a oreja.

-Perfecto, entonces mi invitación sigue en pie.

-¿Invitación¿que invitación? – Todos miramos a Kenshin reprobadoramente y al muchacho no le queda otra que callarse.

-Perdona Matthew pero…ya te he dicho que no me parecía bien. Apenas te conozco más de cinco minutos y… y me llamas patas largas. No creo que sea buena idea.

-Como quieras, pero prometo cruzarme en tu camino cuantas veces sea necesario para que cambies de opinión.- El muchacho sonríe y da por zanjado el asunto devolviendo su atención a la libreta de pedidos.- Bueno, volvamos al tema que esto esta lleno. ¿Qué desean? – Una gota general baja por la frente de todos, en concreto por la de Kenshin.

-Yo tomaré el plato número 5, por favor.- Vale, ha sido divertido, pero creo que mejor calmar las aguas.

·············································································································································

-No ha estado mal la noche. ¿Verdad?

-Hola Eriol.

-¿Qué haces aquí sentada tan sola?

-Contemplaba el mar. Es muy hermoso.

-No tanto como tú.- Tomoyo me mira con esos ojos tan expresivos y elegantes. Parece confundida, perdida en algún pensamiento triste que no la deja disfrutar del todo ese paisaje. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Tomoyo?

-Supongo.

-¿Amas a alguien?- contrario a lo que me esperaba no se asombra por mi pregunta, ni muestra signos de confusión.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Porque soy una persona muy observadora, al igual que tú, y desde hace un tiempo a esta parte te noto muy pensativa, algo triste en ocasiones y a veces…sólo a veces, perdida en un mundo paralelo de pensamientos confusos. ¿me equivoco?

-No…supongo que no. He estado algo pensativa, es cierto. ¿Pero porqué deduces que tiene que ver con el amor?

-Porqué no creo que tengas problemas en tu casa y tampoco pienso que la causa sea Sakura. Es cierto que te preocupas, se ve a la legua. Pero no es eso lo que veo en ti. Es algo más profundo, o al menos, eso me parece.

-Ya… es cierto. Al igual de cierto que lo anterior que has dicho sobre mí. Soy muy observadora y por eso puedo casi afirmar que no te has acercado sólo porqué sospeches que siento algo por alguien. ¿Qué me quieres preguntar realmente?

Me acerco a ella lentamente hasta estar a tan solo unos centímetros de sus labios. Tomoyo no se mueve ni un poco. Me observa con esa mirada triste de nuevo y me siento algo extraño. Con mucha calma me voy acercando más a ella hasta rozar sus labios con los míos. Tomoyo responde al beso con movimientos suaves y tranquilos, casi melancólicos. No hace falta que diga nada, con este gesto ella me ha entendido perfectamente y yo a ella. Acaricio su melena y con suavidad voy terminando el beso. Sus ojos siguen cerrados y se muerde el labio con frustración. Los abre muy despacio y clava su mirada en mí. Una sonrisa triste se dibuja en sus labios.

-¿la amas verdad?

-Me temo que sí… - Acaricio su mejilla en movimientos circulares y lentos. Una lágrima escapa de sus ojos para acabar posada en mi mano. Por primera vez en mi vida me siento culpable de no corresponder los sentimientos de una chica.

-Lo entiendo, es maravillosa, como no enamorarse de ella.

-Tomoyo…enamorarse de ti debe ser igual de sencillo. Eres una chica hermosa y muy inteligente. Además, creo que al menos doscientos alumnos del instituto corroborarían mis palabras.

-Sí… es cierto. Siempre he atraído a muchos chicos, desde niña. Pero jamás creí que eso me sirviera de nada, y ahora aún me reafirmo más en esa idea.

-Siento mucho lo que pasó en el aula de música, hace unos meses. No debí hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Supongo que porque me apetecía. Al igual que tú siempre he tenido lo que he querido en cuanto lo he deseado.

-¿Me deseabas?

-Sí, lo hacía. Aún lo hago. Eres una chica hermosa, ya lo he dicho antes.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué no callar tus sentimientos por ella y saciar tu deseo conmigo¿Por qué has escogido confesar y perder esa oportunidad?

-¿Tengo que contestar? – Tomoyo me mira tristemente para luego agachar la cabeza. Sus dedos juguetean nerviosos y se esta mordiendo el labio con tanto ímpetu que temo que se haga daño.

-No…supongo que es obvio. Siempre has sido un mujeriego. No te importaba nada ni nadie pero…ahora la conoces a ella y jamás harías nada que pudiera hacerle daño, y por consiguiente, jamás dañarías a alguien al que quisiera, alguien como yo.

-Si, en parte es eso pero… no es el verdadero motivo.

-¿No?

-No. Tampoco deseo dañar a alguien al que he aprendido a querer aunque de forma muy distinta. Alguien bueno, alguien dulce. Alguien como tú. Es cierto que no quiero dañar a ninguna de las personas que quiere Sakura pero… aunque no fueras su mejor amiga… aunque no tuvierais nada que ver, jamás te hubiera hecho daño. No ahora que te conozco.

-Gracias pero era inevitable. Me lo has hecho al decirme que la amas a ella y no a mi.- Tomoyo toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con delicadeza. No se como reaccionar así que simplemente respondo al beso lo mejor que sé. Ella se separa aún con mi rostro entre sus dedos y me susurra algo tan suave, tan cálido que noto mariposas correr en mi interior. – No se cuando, no se como y desde luego no se porqué pero… en algún momento me he enamorado de ti. En parte…solo en parte hubiera deseado que no te hubieras convertido tan noble justamente ahora y me hubieras hecho tuya sin importarte nada más que el deseo que sientes por mí.

-Tomoyo yo…

-He dicho en parte. Me alegro de que no lo hicieras.- Tomoyo deja escapar una sonrisa, una de verdad pero mezclada con esa tristeza que últimamente llena su mirada. - ¿Puedo preguntarte como lo has notado?

-¿Qué sentías algo por mí?

-Que me he enamorado de ti.- La miro atentamente. Estudiando sus gestos, su expresión, todo en ella. Es hermosa. Una belleza clásica y elegante. Tan distinta a ella…

-Supongo que por una razón muy simple. Soy la única persona que te saca de tus casillas. – Tomoyo sonríe con una calidez asombrosa dejándome sorprendido. No creí jamás que ella pudiera llegar a ser tan cálida.- Eso y que…en ocasiones veía como me observabas en la distancia, pensando algo sí como… ¿Cómo puede gustarme ese petulante engreído? O "Pues no es tan guapo como dicen…además yo tengo más éxito que él."

-Eso jamás lo he pensado.

-No mientas…- me da un empujón cariñoso y frunce el ceño fingiendo estar molesta.

-¿Le confesarás lo que sientes?

-¿Eh?

-A Sakura. ¿Le dirás que la amas?

-No lo sé. Es más que obvio que de momento no me ve más que como un amigo. Puede que siempre sea de esa manera.

-Entonces…¿te rendirás antes de probarlo?

-Tomoyo…hay dos clases de personas. Las que saltan con paracaídas y las que lo hacen sin él. Yo soy del primer grupo.

-Ya…supongo que yo también. ¿Por eso te has acercado a mí¿Por qué sabias que jamás diría nada?

-Sí. No quería que te perdieras lo mejor de las vacaciones. He visto como te observaban los muchachos en la playa y creo, que puedes vivir un hermoso amor de verano.

-Ya…- noto su semblante triste de nuevo y me siento culpable.

-Perdona si no ha sido el momento oportuno o si preferías que me quedara callado.

-No… has hecho lo correcto.

-Tomoyo… si hay algo que yo…

-Eriol, por favor no digas nada. Lo sé.

Y así los dos nos quedamos observando la oscura noche hasta que pequeños rayos dorados bañan las olas. Jamás olvidaré esta noche. Ni a la chica que me acompaña. Aunque Tomoyo no sea ella…

·············································································································································

Estoy completamente alucinado por lo que he visto. He salido del cuarto buscando soledad para aclarar mis pensamientos pero… creo que ahora aún son más confusos. ¡Eriol ha besado a Tomoyo¡Y luego Tomoyo a Eriol! Todo este tiempo he estado equivocado pensando que estaba enamorado de Sakura. ¡Eriol esta enamorado de Tomoyo! Una sonrisa se forma en mi rostro y en cuestión de segundos se transforma en risa, y esa risa en carcajada. Eriol no ama a Sakura. Eso… es una buena noticia…la mejor que he oído en mucho tiempo. Quizá…y sólo quizá…ahora pueda intentar conseguir el amor de Sakura. Sé que me rechazó pero… debo intentarlo antes de que Shaoran se interponga. Vamos Kenshin...¡Es tu oportunidad¡Tienes un mes de sol y mar para conquistarla!

Continuará….

Notas de la autora¿Es que no hay intimidad¿Es que siempre tiene que haber alguien observando? Si es que… jejejeje. Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capitulo más. No estoy muy convencida pero es que llevo meses sin colgar uno nuevo y no quiero que me mate nadie… además, la inspiración no me viene… no llega a mis neuronas. Me acabo de independizar y no doy a l'avasto saben? Que si curra, luego llega a casa y limpia, prepara la comida, saca al perro, tira la basura, dos horas de clase, buffffffffff… en fin, se que no es el mejor de los capítulos pero espero que un poco sí les haya gustado. Prometo intentar que el siguiente sea mejor. Un beso muy muy grande y cuídense.

En el próximo capítulo Shaoran, Sakura y Yue de pesca. Interesante…esto se pone interesante. ¿Y que hará Kenshin¿Cómo actuarán ahora Eriol y Tomoyo tras esa noche de confesiones y verdades? Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capitulo. "Bajo el mar" jejeje, como la sirenita. Prometo sacar un cangrejo:P


	17. Capitulo 16

**Entre rocas anda el juego**

-¡Pero que demonios¡Sakura! – me tapo instintivamente con la sabana y miro la cara sonrojada de Sakura en el umbral de la puerta. Joder, estoy en calzoncillos - ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí¡Y con un cubo¿Qué pretendías?

-Yo…yo.. ¿dónde esta Eriol?- me giro y miro todas las camas. A mi lado sólo esta Yamasaki roncando, los demás parecen haber volado, además las camas de Kenshin y Eriol están intactas, como si nadie hubiera dormido en ellas.

-Y yo que sé… estará por ahí.- ¿porqué ha preguntado por él y no ha comentado nada de los demás?- ¿Me puedes explicar que pasa? – Yamasaki se mueve intranquilo en la cama pero aún no despierta.

-Yo…yo sólo…

-No me lo puedo creer, pero si te has levantado expresamente para cumplir tu amenaza. – Eriol aparece tras Sakura con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que tanto odio. Sakura se queda clavada dónde esta aún sin girarse. Parece estar pensando algo, pero en un movimiento rápido se gira y con toda la fuerza que le permiten sus brazos avienta el cubo lanzando toda el agua que contenía en la dirección de Eriol. Pero él es más rápido y se esconde detrás de la puerta haciendo que el fatal destino cayera en otra persona. Un Kenshin completamente mojado de arriba abajo hace presencia en el umbral.

-¡Kenshin!-Sakura corre en su dirección y se planta a unos centímetros mientras intenta secarle inútilmente con las manos. El chico parece aturdido. Eriol esta en un rincón riéndose a carcajada batiente mientras una Sakura muy apurada le riñe. Yo, sinceramente, tengo un lío monumental en la cabeza.

-¡Maldita sea Eriol! Por tu culpa Kenshin esta mojado de pies a cabeza.

-Oye, que el agua la has tirado tú.

-Pero tú te has apartado.

-No, si te parece me quedo quieto.

-Pues es lo que te mereces. Kenshin lo siento… vamos a secarte estas empapado…perdona en serio…no iba para ti…

-Tranquila ex-cuatro ojos, lo sé.

-De verás que me sabe muy mal.- Kenshin acaricia con un gesto demasiado cariñoso para mi gusto la cabeza de Sakura.

-No te preocupes, hoy nada puede molestarme.

-¿Y eso?

-No lo sé.- Kenshin mira a Eriol y sonríe. El peli azul lo observa un momento con suspicacia pero luego vuelve a dibujar esa estupida sonrisa en su rostro.- En fin… ¿me dejas pasar para que me seque?

-¡Perdona!- Kenshin entra en la habitación con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y rebusca en el armario. De mientras Sakura le observa con cara interrogante y Eriol con expresión analizante.

-Sakura¿te apetece ir esta mañana al pueblo? Me gustaría comprar cuatro cosas. ¿Me acompañas?- Es Kenshin quién habla. Yo le observo con una media sonrisa sabiendo que le esta a punto de caer otro balde de agua fría.

-¿Eh? Pues…

-¡Vaya! Pero si están todos en pie. Sakura, has madrugado, eso es novedad.- Yue hace su entrada en escena y yo sigo con mi gota en la cabeza. - ¿Están listos para la pesca?

-¿Pesca¿Qué pesca?

-Es que esta mañana Yue, Shaoran y yo salimos de pesca. – disfruto silenciosamente la cara de asombro y disgusto en el rostro de Kenshin.

-¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo?

-Lo siento…es que no caí en ello.

-Pero los demás no están sorprendidos.

-Shaoran y Yue nos comentaron el tema cuando tú y Saku estabais con las motos.

-¡Muy bonito! Pero no lo entiendo… ¿Porqué solo vosotros tres¿Y que pinta Shaoran en este cuadro?- Vale…el chico será muchas cosas, pero al menos la sinceridad no es su problema.

-Vamos sólo los tres porqué sólo tengo dos cañas y dos arpones.

-Pues en ese caso podemos ir cuatro. Yo voy. – ruedo los ojos con desesperación. Este tío es un plasta.

-Es de mala educación auto invitarse.

-Tú te callas OH gran Shaoran que nadie te ha pedido la opinión.

-¡Kenshin!

-He dicho que voy, y voy. ¿Te molesta acaso Sakura?

-Eto…

-Por mi no hay problema, si los demás no se molestan. – este Yue siempre tan conciliador. Se parece más a Yukito de lo que aparenta.

-Todos tenemos planes. No os preocupéis.

-¿A sí Eriolcito¿Y cuales son tus planes¿Algo con Tomoyito?- Eriol levanta una ceja pero enseguida sonríe.

-Evidentemente.- Kenshin sonríe con lo que parece malicia pero nada comparado con las sonrisas impertinentes del gran parásito de Eriol.

-¿Has quedado con Tomoyo, Eriol?- ahora es Sakura la que pregunta y puedo ver algo en su rostro que no me gusta para nada. Tristeza.

-Así es. Vamos al pueblo, quiero comprar algo para leer y ella también.

-Ah… - Eriol se acerca hasta ella y le susurra algo al oído que los demás no podemos oír. La cara de Kenshin vuelve a ser digna de ser filmada. Sakura sonríe levemente y luego afirma con la cabeza a las palabras secretas de ese imbécil.

-En fin, pues será mejor que vaya a por mis cosas. ¿Lo tienes todo Yue?

-Preparado y listo. Apenas he dormido pero llevo un termo llenito de café.

-Menos mal, porqué sino yo no aguanto. Entonces voy a cambiarme. Kenshin¿tienes algo que ponerte?

-¿cómo que si tengo algo que ponerme¿Es que no has visto mi maleta?

-Tonto, me refiero si has traído chancletas para ir por las rocas.

-¿Qué tienen de malo las que llevo puestas?

-Si tropiezas con eso y te caes te harás daño y si te metes en el agua las perderás. Deberían estar sujetas al pie. Sakura y yo fuimos a comprar unas para ella ayer por la tarde.

-No me pasará nada. Además, seguro que Shaoran tampoco las lleva. - ¿Por qué me saca a mi en la conversación?

-Pues no, pero yo no soy tan patoso como tú.

-Imbécil.

-Chicos, vale ya. ¿Cómo iran a pescar juntos si se pasan el día insultándose? – Yue mira a Sakura con una gota en la cabeza. Es raro ver a Yue con expresiones distintas a las habituales. Es decir, seriedad e indiferencia. Ha cambiado un poco desde la última vez que le vi hará un año. – Me voy a cambiar. Nos vemos en el portal. ¿Vale?

-En diez minutos Saku, ni uno más ni uno menos.

-Yue…ya no soy una niña

-Pero sigues igual de impuntual.- Sakura mira a Eriol fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No es verdad. Hace dos meses que llego todos los días cinco minutos antes al instituto.

-Porqué Kenshin va a recogerte todos los días.- Si…eso lo he notado. He tenido que soportar verlo todas las mañanas desde mi ventana. Allí parado con esa sonrisa de idiota esperando en su moto. Con razón empezaba todos los días con un humor de perros.

-¡Pero estoy lista cuando llega!

-Bueno…ex-cuatro ojos…eso es…relativo. – Sakura avienta el cubo, ahora vacío, en dirección al chico que se agacha veloz y observa como el cubo se estrella contra la pared en vez de contra su cara. - ¡Eh¿Estas loca?- Pero Sakura no contesta, en vez de eso sale de la habitación con la cabeza bien alta y con pasos apresurados. - ¡Esta loca!

-Kenshin…es de plástico, no te hubiera echo daño, muchos menos con la poca fuerza con la que lo ha lanzado. No seas llorica.

-Tú cállate Eriol que ya he recibido una regada de agua por tu culpa.

-¡Por que no se callan¡Intento dormir! – Yamasaki da una vuelta en su cama y nos da la espalda a todos. Una gota general baja por la frente de todos los presentes.

·············································································································································

-No pienso matar un gusano. Es…es… ¡Es asqueroso!

-¿Y como piensas pescar señoritinga? Anda no seas remilgada y córtalo en dos, son muy largos, con la mitad harás bastante.

-¿Qué lo parta en dos¡Serás bruto¡Es un animal vivo! Además…es…es …

-A ver si lo adivino… ¿Asqueroso? Anda, trae.- Kenshin coge la caja de gusanos de entre las manos de Sakura y la abre sin miramientos. Coge a uno de los gusanos y sin pensarlo dos veces lo parte en dos clavándole una uña. El animal se retuerce enroscándose en sus dedos. Sakura suelta un pequeño grito de asco y frustración.

-¡Pero que bestia eres¿Eso debe doler sabes?

-Es un gusano, los hemos comprado para eso por si no lo sabes.

-No quiero matar gusanos.

-No quieres matar gusanos pero si quieres matar peces.

-¡Yo no quiero matar peces!

-¿Y que te crees que les va a pasar cuando abran la boca y se claven el anzuelo?

-Yo… ¡no lo había pensado!

-¿Qué no lo habías pensado? – Shaoran esta preparando el arpón a unos metros de mí y puedo ver como una gran gota le baja por la frente. Le entiendo, la situación es por encima de todo, ridícula. - ¿Qué te crees que se hace cuando se pesca¡Esta noche cenaremos pescado linda!

-Pero…pero yo no quiero ver pescados agonizando… lo he visto en los documentales y … no es agradable.

-Eres una niña. – Sakura agacha la cabeza apenada y me siento mal. La conozco desde hace años y si bien siempre ha sido una marimacho y no le ha importado nunca hacer cosas como estas también es muy cierto que siempre ha sido muy atenta y protectora con cualquier animal vivo. Aunque ahora esta muy distinta a la niña de entonces, ha cambiado mucho. Antes era peculiar y tenía ese no se qué, que qué se yo, pero ahora casi la podría considerar atractiva. Aunque quizá la palabra que mejor la describiría es guapa. Tiene un rostro hermoso y un cuerpo bastante bonito pero… no es lo que se considera un bombón. Es más bien otro tipo de belleza. Algo más natural, algo más infantil y dulce. Es distinta.

-Vale, vale. Sakura, no pesques si no quieres. Puedes bucear con nosotros.

-¿y matar pulpos?

-Ayer no te pareció mal.

-Ya pero es que… simplemente… no lo pensé… estaba ilusionada con ver estrellas de mar y dije que sí pero…

-Bueno…pues tú sólo baja y observa. Shaoran y yo haremos el resto.

-Va…vale.

-Si es que…eres una niña.- Sakura fulmina a Shaoran con la mirada pero no dice nada.

-¿Y yo qué¿Me quedo aquí solo?

-Puedes vigilar las dos cañas a la vez. Vas cambiando el cebo si no pica y listos. Nosotros bajaremos por detrás para no liarnos con el hilo. Nos vemos en un par de horas más o menos.

-Eso, déjenme solo. No me importa. – cojo a Sakura del brazo y le indico que vayamos tirando. Ya me he cansado de las quejas de ese tipo. Ella me sigue aun con la mirada en un indignado Kenshin y Shaoran simplemente viene con nosotros con una sonrisa de triunfo que sinceramente, no me sorprende. Se nota la rivalidad entre esos dos a distancia.

·············································································································································

El fondo del mar siempre me ha fascinado. Los primeros rayos del sol se filtran por la superficie del agua creando miles de colores. Se me entelan las gafas de bucear y temo por mis lentes si me entra agua pero eso no impide mi fascinación. No es que haya muchos peces tropicales que digamos pero aún así verlos nadar tan cerca es genial. Shaoran y Yue nadan a unos metros de distancia. Llevan tubo pero cada cinco segundos se sumergen para observar si hay pulpos entre las rocas. Aún no tienen ninguno. Pero supongo que es normal, sólo llevamos diez minutos bajo el agua. Un color rojo intenso me llama la atención, es un tomate de mar. Me acerco curiosa y doy vueltas a su alrededor. Hay algas por todas partes y entre ellas puedo ver miles de peces marrones nadando. Salgo a la superficie con una sonrisa, me da pena no haber comprado la cámara de un solo uso que vimos en la tienda. Era especial para hacer fotos bajo el agua. Creo que iré esta tarde o mañana a comprarla y volveré aquí para hacer unas cuantas. Salgo con cuidado escalando las rocas. No veo a Kenshin, una roca inmensa nos separa de dónde esta él. No tengo ni idea de si habrá pescado algo o no. Estiro mi toalla y la acomodo entre las rocas. Me tumbo cómo puedo pero no hay forma de sentirme cómoda, así que opto por doblar la toalla hasta tener un cojín provisional y me siento encima. El sol pica fuerte a pesar de ser tan temprano. Un pequeño velero se abre camino en la distancia. Es un día hermoso y la brisa salada me hace sonreír de placer.

-Pareces contenta. – La cabeza de Shaoran sale a la superficie. Nada patosamente, cosa muy rara en él ya que es un deportista maravilloso y la natación no es una excepción. Se acerca hasta mí y levanta en una de sus manos algo viscoso. – Aquí tenemos el primer pulpo. – Lo miro asqueada. - ¿A que viene esa cara? Anoche cenaste pulpo a la vinagreta.

-No es lo mismo verlo preparado y aliñado que así, viscoso y… muerto.

-Te has vuelto muy delicada.- me sonríe cariñosamente y me siento rara. Sabe que no quiero estar con él y aún así pasa del tema. ¿Es que nunca me hará caso?. No le devuelvo el gesto y miro en dirección al velero. Noto como Shaoran empieza a escalar las rocas pero no me levanto a ayudarle ni le miro. Sigo en mis trece y dedico toda mi atención en el paisaje. Bueno…lo hago hasta que oigo un quejido.- ¡Maldita sea!- bajo la vista hasta él y le miro agachado en la roca. El pulpo ha caído al agua y esta flotando inmóvil. El arpón esta apoyado en la roca pero parece estar a punto de caer. Me levanto rápido y lo tomo entre mis manos. Shaoran me mira con una mueca de dolor en el rostro- Buenos reflejos.

-¿Es que no puedes vigilar más? Esto tiene una parte punzante por si no lo sabias. Además, ni le has puesto el seguro. ¿Si se dispara y le doy a Yue que?

-No seas dramática. Y ya podías preocuparte por mí.

-¿Y porqué iba a preocuparme?

-Por si no lo has notado estoy sangrando de un pie.- Parpadeo confusa pero luego veo un pequeño hilo de sangre en el agua.

-¡Maldita sea!- Dejo inmediatamente el arpón en la roca más plana que encuentro asegurándome de poner bien el seguro y me agacho para ayudarlo a subir.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Supongo que habré pisado un erizo, duele un huevo. – cojo uno de sus brazos y lo paso por encima de mis hombros. Un ligero tono rojo pasa por mi rostro pero intento ignorarlo. El tiempo no ha pasado en vano y al menos ahora puedo controlar mis impulsos. Pero el se aferra a mi cintura con su otra mano y me siento indefensa. – Perdona si peso mucho pero en verdad no puedo apoyar el pie.

-No te preocupes, te dejaré en esas rocas e iré a por Yue. Él sabrá que hacer, o al menos podrá llevarte hasta la playa y que te curen los vigilantes. – Lo recuesto con mucho esfuerzo encima de la toalla que había convertido en cojín provisional y noto como su fría piel abandona la mía. No se si siento alivio o pena. – Déjame ver. – Me agacho y con cuidado cojo el pie de Shaoran. – No tiene buena pinta.- la sangre siempre me ha dado mucho asco pero es un buen corte, no puedo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo e intentar parar la hemorragia. – No te alarmes pero tienes un cristal clavado en un pie, y por el color, diría que era de una cerveza.

-Genial.

-Tranquilo, no esta muy clavado. ¿Te lo quito?

-¿Cómo?

-No puedes andar con esto clavado en el pie.

-Pero si lo quitas sangrará aún más.

-Mira, si te lo clavas más te va a doler muchísimo y puede que se quede dentro de la piel y luego tengan que sacártelo con pinzas. – cojo mi camiseta y rompo la parte inferior con los dientes.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te lo voy a vendar. Cuento tres y te lo saco.

-Ni hablar

-No seas niño. Espera, cogeré un poco de agua salada para curar la herida, va bien.

-¡Pero el agua salada pica un huevo!

-Pues te aguantas.- pone cara de berrinche cual niño pequeño y no puedo evitar reírme. Él me mira completamente serio y agacha la cabeza, como si mi sonrisa le hubiera molestado o intimidado. No lo sé, en realidad nunca he sido buena leyendo las reacciones faciales de la gente. No le doy importancia a su extraño comportamiento. Mojo lo que queda de mi maltrecha camiseta en el agua de mar y luego me acerco a él. – ¿Preparado?

-No me queda otra. ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Antes de que te odie por lo que vas a hacer, déjame decirte que es perfecto volver a ver tu sonrisa.- Le miro con ojos sorprendidos. ¿cómo puede causar tantas sensaciones en mi estomago con tan solo una frase? Me siento furiosa de repente conmigo misma y sin contar hasta tres le arranco el trozo de cristal de la piel.- ¡Agrrr¿Estas loca?

-Mejor hacerlo rápido.- masajeo su planta del pie con la camiseta mojada y aguanto sus quejidos constantes. Luego cojo el trozo de camiseta restante y le envuelvo la herida haciendo un nudo lo más fuerte que puedo. Con mis dedos acaricio un poco la zona menos dañada intentando relajar el dolor.- ¿mejor?

-¿No hemos estado así antes? Sólo que al revés… cuando entré en tu cuarto. – no contesto nada y sigo con el masaje.- El idiota de Eriol me dio un buen golpe en el estomago. Estuve tres semanas resintiéndome.- suelto su pie y me levanto. Su mano se entrelaza con la mía provocándome un corriente eléctrico difícil de describir.- ¿A donde vas?

-A buscar a Yue.

-No es necesario, déjalo. En cuanto salga nos iremos a la playa a que me curen.

-Cómo más tardemos peor.

-Ahora no me duele tanto, en serio.

-No. Voy a buscarlo. ¿me devuelves la mano?

-No. – le miro desafiante y me suelto con brusquedad. Sin mirarle ni una sola vez me tiro al agua y bajo en busca de Yue. Pero no le veo por ningún lado. De seguro se ha metido entre las rocas. Salgo a la superficie a coger aire y me vuelvo a sumergir un poco más adelante. Nada, ni rastro de Yue. Buceo todo lo que me permiten mis pulmones pero no veo ni una sombra. Vuelvo a la superficie. - ¡Pásame el tubo!

-¿No le ves?

-Tú tírame el tubo.- Me mira seriamente pero lo coge entre sus manos y me lo lanza certeramente. Ahora si puedo observar el fondo con calma y buscar su figura. Pero nada. Ni rastro. Me paso unos minutos buscando y nada. Me incorporo de nuevo, ahora ya algo preocupada. – No le veo.

-Tranquila, estará en las rocas del otro lado.

-¿Y si se ha hecho daño?

-¿cómo se va a hacer daño?

-Pues del mismo modo que tú, por ejemplo.

-Él lleva zapatos especiales.

-Pero se puede haber enganchado en algún lado o puede que se haya dado un golpe o yo que sé.

-Anda, no seas neurótica y sube, le esperaremos aquí. – dudo durante un rato y busco unos minutos más entre las rocas. Imposible… Finalmente me doy por vencida y subo de nuevo a las rocas ante la mirada atenta de Shaoran. Todos mis instintos me gritan una palabra. "Peligro". Me siento a una distancia prudente frente a sus ojos y suspiro resignada. Estoy segura de que me esperan unos minutos duros. A ver como calmo yo mis nervios. Estos dos meses han sido una lucha para olvidarle, para no pensar constantemente en él, y cuando al fin parecía lograr no tener su imagen en mi mente las 24 horas del día voy y me dejo convencer para venir a este viaje. Es un lugar maravilloso y me moría de ganas de pasar unas vacaciones de verdad pero… cada vez estoy más segura de que voy a quemarme, y no precisamente en el sentido literal pues si algo he traído en la bolsa es crema solar.

-No nos queda otra que esperar. – Rompo el pequeño silencio que se había formado y espero que la conversación termine aquí. Pero me temo que espero en vano.

-No importa, en realidad así mejor.

-¿Así mejor? Sí, la espera le va de maravilla a tu herida. Eso sin contar que no sabemos donde esta Yue ni si le ha pasado algo.

-Ya te he dicho que estará bien. Nos hemos separado nada más entrar en el agua y se ha metido entre las rocas. No hay corriente ni olas elevadas. El mar no podría estar más calmado. Y en cuanto a mi herida no te preocupes, has apretado tanto el nudo que lo que me preocupa a mi es que luego tengan que amputármelo. – no puedo evitar ponerme roja de la rabia. Siempre tiene que meterse conmigo, lo ha hecho desde que tengo memoria y aunque ahora estemos en…bueno…en la situación que estamos, sigue haciéndolo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y las cosas no hubieran cambiado. Me cruzo de brazos y observo las rocas esperando ver aparecer a Yue. – Parece que estas deseando que llegue tu salvador.

-¿Mi salvador?

-Si, Yue.

-¿Y porqué le llamas mi salvador?

-Porqué estas deseando que venga y te rescate de mi compañía. Prefieres estar con el idiota posesivo de Kenshin antes que conmigo.

-Primero, no necesito a nadie que me rescate, no soy una princesita indefensa y llorona que necesita protección. Y segundo, Kenshin no es ni posesivo ni idiota. ¿Es que no puedes dejar de meterte con todo el mundo que me importa? Primero Eriol, luego Kenshin. ¿Quién será el próximo?

-Pues ese tal Matthew no me cae demasiado bien tampoco…

-¡Venga ya¿Se puede saber de que vas Shaoran? Cada día te pareces más a mi hermano. A él se lo paso pero a ti no tengo porqué aguantarte. Ya te dije que me dejaras en paz y te olvidaras de mí.

-Y yo te dije que no quería hacerlo.

-¿Pues sabes qué? Me importa una mierda lo que quieras o lo que dejes de querer. En mi vida mando yo, y sólo yo decido quién quiero que este en ella.

-Ya… es cierto…ahora te ha dado por expulsar a la gente de tu vida. Yo sólo fui el primero.

-¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de mí y hablo de Tomoyo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Tomoyo en todo esto?

-No sé, dímelo tú.

-No sé de que coño me estas hablando.- miro de nuevo al agua en busca de Yue. Aunque le haya dicho a Shaoran que no le necesito en verdad agradecería su presencia ahora mismo.

-Hablo de que Tomoyo es la candidata número uno para salir de tu vida. ¿o te crees que no hablo con ella? Aunque ya no me quieras en tu vida, Tomoyo sigue en el mía.

-Pues me alegro¿porqué no corres a buscarla a pie cojo?- no puedo evitar sentirme indignada y… y sí…lo admito. Celosa.

-La cuestión no es esa. La pregunta es cuanto vas a tardar en sacarla de la tuya.

-Yo no quiero sacar a Tomoyo de mi vida.

-Ya…por eso ahora le gritas, luego la ignoras y finalmente decides hacer voto de silencio.

-Lo que pasa entre Tomoyo y yo no es tu asunto.

-Lo es si Tomoyo me lo confía.

-Pues aún tengo más motivos para seguir ignorándola.

-Entonces esos son los motivos ¿no? No creí que Tomoyo tuviera razón.

-¿Razón en qué?- me estoy enfadando por momentos. Sin darme cuenta he ido caminando hasta estar a tan solo un metro de distancia.

-En que yo era el motivo por el que la estabas sacando de tu vida.

-¡Tú no eres motivo de nada¿De que vas¿Te crees tan importante¿Crees que todas las decisiones que tomo giran a tu alrededor¡Pero mira que eres ego centrista!

-No te vayas por las ramas y dramatices mis palabras. Sé que discutisteis porqué ella defiende que tu postura es ridícula al igual que yo.

-Se supone que Tomoyo es mi amiga y tiene que apoyarme.

-Ah, claro, por ser tu amiga tiene que pensar igual que tú. También es mi amiga Sakura, entonces ¿qué¿A ti tiene que decirte una cosa y a mí otra?

-¡Yo no he dicho eso! Me importa poco si esta de acuerdo con mis decisiones o no. Pero lo que no puede hacer es decir que mi postura es ridícula o tacharme de infantil. Lo que hace una amiga es respetar a la otra. Si no esta de acuerdo, muy bien, me da igual. Ella no sabe toda la historia porqué yo no se la he contado, así que no me importa una opinión basada en la ignorancia. Lo que no tolero es que menosprecie mis decisiones y crea que las suyas son las únicas que valen.

-Antes se lo contabas todo, quizá piense que aún sigues haciendo lo mismo y que por tanto su valoración no esta basada en la ignorancia. No confiar en tu mejor amiga tampoco es muy digno Sakura.

-Yo ya no confío en nadie.

-Eso no es verdad

-¿Qué sabrás tú?

-No estoy ciego. Confías en Eriol. De seguro él si sabe toda la historia. Hasta debe saber el color de las bragas que llevas.- una sonora cachetada le gira la cara a Shaoran. No se de donde ha salido, pero es evidente que mi mano ha sido la causante. Una ira me recorre de la cabeza a los pies pero Shaoran no parece haberse alterado ni un poco. Gira su rostro y me mira con lo que parece tristeza. Eso me descoloca. - ¿Acaso me equivoco?

-Eres un…un…

-¿Un qué?- a pesar del dolor de su pie se levanta y camina un par de pasos torpes en mi dirección hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de mí. Puedo notar su aliento en mi rostro y me siento perdida. Dios…se que tiemblo cómo una hoja.- ¿Qué soy Sakura¿Un grosero¿Un capullo¿Un idiota?- su mano se posa en mi barbilla y levanta mi rostro en su dirección. Mis ojos sin embargo miran el suelo intentando evitar su imagen para calmar mis nervios. Pero es en vano. – Mírame a los ojos y dime qué soy.- no quiero encararlo pero sé que en estos momentos parezco la persona más indefensa del mundo, el ser más débil sobre la tierra, y no pienso permitir que eso pase frente a sus ojos. Eso nunca. Así que levanto la mirada decidida y calmando el temblor de mis piernas.

-Eres una decepción, Shaoran.- Sus ojos se abren ante mis palabras y me animo a seguir.- Has sido una decepción tras otra desde que empezaste la universidad. Y ya no quiero seguir decepcionándome, estoy cansada.

-Por lo visto últimamente te cansas de todo.

-No. No me canso de Eriol.- vale, ahí si he tocado la herida. Su mano aumenta la presión en mi barbilla y se acerca hasta estar casi nariz con nariz.

-Dale tiempo. Tu principito no es precisamente una joya que digamos. De seguro ahora esta muy agustito con Tomoyo. – Le aparto bruscamente y le miro indignada.- OH¿he dicho algo que no quisieras oír?

-Eres un imbécil. Hablas por hablar y dices lo primero que te pasa por la cabeza para hacerme daño. Pero yo confío en Eriol y si él amara a Tomoyo me lo hubiera dicho.

-¿Y quién habla de amor? Eriol tiene fama de una cosa y sólo de una; de mujeriego. Y eso, es algo que se ve a la legua.

-No le conoces en absoluto. Él no es así.

-¿Ah no? Princesita…que engañada te tiene.

-No me vuelvas a llamar princesita. ¿Te enteras?

-¿OH…es que sólo tu Eriol puede llamarte así, princesa?

-He dicho que te calles.

-¿Que pasa¿Te molesta que lo diga o es que te recuerda a tu Eriol y temes excitarte estando conmigo?- mi mano se dirige de nuevo a su mejilla pero es interceptada por la suya.- Entonces quizá debería decirlo a ver si así yo también puedo pasar un rato agradable contigo entre las sabanas. – noto como dos lágrimas gruesas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas. Intento detenerlas pero no puedo evitarlo. Una herida muy profunda se abre en mi pecho, una herida que sólo él sabe abrir de esa manera. El rostro de Shaoran pierde el color al ver mis lágrimas y parece calmar su ira. La mano que antes apretaba la mía con furia se va soltando hasta ser una simple caricia y la otra se acerca peligrosamente hasta tocar mi mejilla. – Lo siento… no sé que me pasa cuando hablo de ese idiota…no puedo evitar irritarme y pensar…pensar que él puede estar ocupando ese espacio en tu corazón…ese espacio que antes decías que ocupaba yo.

-¿Y eso a ti que puede importarte? Tú no lo quisiste antes, y ahora tampoco lo quieres. ¿Qué te importa que pueda dar ese trozo a Eriol o a cualquier otro? – Su boca se acerca peligrosamente a la mía y empiezo a llorar de nuevo. Él parece detenerse pero sigue su avance lentamente hasta estar rozándola.

-No lo sé… en realidad no entiendo porqué, pero me importa. Me importa mucho. –

Y sus labios se juntan con los míos haciéndome perder toda la cordura. Me abrazo a él desesperadamente olvidando su herida, las discusiones o mi decisión de apartarlo de mi vida. Miles de lágrimas empiezan a bajar por mis mejillas y profundizo tanto el beso que creo que voy a dejarle sin respiración. Shaoran me rodea entre sus brazos y pronto los dos perdemos el equilibrio evitando caer a duras penas. Medio sentados medio de pie nos quedamos mirando con la respiración acelerada. Un profundo sollozo escapa contra mi voluntad de mis labios y pierdo el equilibrio del todo quedando sentada entre las rocas. Shaoran se agacha con dificultad y me aprieta hasta tumbarme en el suelo acomodándose encima de mí. Busca mis labios con ferocidad animal y me besa de nuevo. Rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y le aprieto contra mí. Soy consciente de que ambos llevamos muy poca ropa, en concreto un bikini y un bañador. Su piel choca contra la mía y siento como arde mi feminidad. Es algo nuevo para mí, algo que jamás había ocurrido. Sus manos acarician mis brazos, luego mi cintura. Suben peligrosamente hasta estar muy cerca de mi pecho y cada vez noto más como me sube la temperatura. Ya casi no tengo respiración y mi cabeza esta a punto de estallar pero no dejo de besarle, ni de apretarle contra mí con fuerza. Finalmente sus dedos acarician mi pecho y me siento perdida en un mar de sensaciones que jamás creí pudieran existir. Sus labios se deslizan hasta mi cuello y al fin puedo retomar el aliento. Empiezo a jadear nerviosa y bajo mis brazos hasta su espalda. Una presión se ha hecho presente en el bajo vientre y me alarmo un poco. Es Shaoran. Es…es… un rubor se apodera de mi rostro haciéndome por primera vez conciente de dónde estamos y que hacemos. La revelación es tan abrumadora que siento deseos de apartarme pero su lengua lamiendo mi clavícula me hace perder el norte de nuevo y por primera vez me abandono completamente a sus deseos. No siento fuerzas para negarle nada, no pienso en si me arrepentiré luego, sólo me quedo allí sintiendo sus caricias. Abandonada a él. Sintiendo por primera vez algo parecido a la felicidad. Todo es perfecto, nuevo y excitante hasta que abruptamente y sin avisar sus labios se separan de mi piel y de un movimiento seco todo el calor de su cuerpo desaparece. Abro los ojos aún con la respiración alterada y le veo a mi lado. Esta completamente pálido y se tapa la boca con los dedos.

-¿Pero qué…¿Shaoran?

-Yo… - se aparta de mí como si quemara y se levanta torpemente hasta estar apoyado contra una roca. Me incorporo sobre la superficie rocosa y le miro temerosa.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?

-Perdóname yo…no sé…no sé que me ha pasado… es ese bikini…es Eriol… las lágrimas que bajaban de tus ojos… no sé porqué lo he hecho… no quería… no quería hacerlo…

-¿No querías hacerlo¿Cómo que no querías hacerlo?

-Yo…lo siento… no se que más decir…

-¿Qué lo sientes?- las lágrimas luchan por salir de nuevo pero la indignación puede más.- ¿Qué lo sientes? Me…me has besado… me has dicho cosas horribles mostrándote celoso, como si te importara, luego me besas, me tiras al suelo y…y… y provocas en mi miles de cosas para luego… ¿lo siento?

-Sakura yo…

-¡No¡No te acerques! No se que parte de mí ha decidido dejar que hicieras conmigo lo que quisieras pero…pero he sido una idiota. No te vuelvas a acercar a mí Li. Juro que si te acercas aunque sea a cinco metros de distancia voy a partirte hasta el último hueso de tu cuerpo.

-Sakura por favor, hablemos de esto. Yo estoy confuso… no sé que pensar ni que decir pero…no te he besado porqué no lo sintiera. Me apetecía mucho besarte. ¡Me moría de ganas de besarte! Pero… yo no sé lo que siento o lo que dejo de sentir. ¡Eres mi mejor amiga¡Jamás había pensado en ti de esa forma! Es algo nuevo para mí…además esta Rika y todo lo que pasó entre ella y yo.

-Déjalo Shaoran. No quiero tus excusas.

-No…escúchame por favor.- me giro ocultando mis lágrimas pero él es más rápido y me coge hasta tenerme de nuevo frente a él. – Sakura… necesito tiempo… necesito pensar en lo que ha pasado, en lo que…en lo que he sentido…yo…

-No.

-¿Eh?

-No hay más tiempo Shaoran. Me da igual lo que haya entre Rika y tú.

-Nada, no hay nada. En realidad la he traído porqué…

-He dicho que me da igual. No voy a dejar que vuelvas a tocarme o que vuelvas a destrozar mi vida. No te acerques a mí.

-Sakura…

-¡No¿No te das cuenta¿No ves mis lágrimas? Tú sólo sabes hacerme daño. – veo sus ojos tristes mirándome, luchando por contener el llanto y eso me hace dudar un segundo. Sé que él jamás ha querido herirme expresamente. Que no es culpable de mis sentimientos y que es una injusticia todo lo que nos esta pasando. Pero hay que poner punto y final, aunque me duela. Aunque deba arrancarle de mi pecho de la forma más dura. – Te voy a olvidar Shaoran… voy a luchar por ser feliz… y no me importa perderte…es seguro que será lo mejor para los dos.

-No decidas por mí Sakura.

-No. Decido por mí. Ya no te quiero junto a mí. Te lo dije hace dos meses y te lo digo de nuevo. Si me quieres un poco, como amiga, como la chica que ha pasado todos los momentos de su vida contigo, lo aceptarás. ¿Y sabes porqué lo harás?- Shaoran solo me observa en silencio intentando no perder los nervios.- Por qué tú también has visto que ya no puedes protegerme, ahora sólo puedes hacerme daño.

-Eso… eso no es verdad… tu me…¿tu me quieres¿Aún me quieres Sakura?

-Yo… no lo sé.- Lo sé…soy una mentirosa pero… no puedo decirle que aún lo amo igual que ayer. Debo ser fuerte. Debo superar esto.- Ya no puedo confiar en ti, y sin confianza…¿qué hay Shaoran?

-Sakura… dame tiempo…pasa estas vacaciones conmigo…intentemos que sea como antes… miremos a ver que pasa…lo que siento y sientes a mi lado… estoy tan confuso que… que no sé que pasaría si tú y yo… es decir…¿juntos? Ahora lo veo todo muy raro pero…lo que ha pasado hace un segundo…lo que he sentido… Dios… es todo tan raro…

-Shaoran.- sus ojos confusos se posan en los míos y una decisión nace en mi cabeza. Una decisión que sigue allí gritando que es lo mejor.- Se acabó. Piensa todo lo que quieras, siente todo lo que debas, pero a distancia. Si…si algún día te das cuenta que me amas, entonces ven y dímelo. No me digas un no lo sé, o un estoy confuso, porqué no pienso aceptar un "quiero intentarlo". Quiero un "estoy seguro". Pero no pienso quedarme quieta esperando que te decidas y pienses para que luego te equivoques o para que vuelvas a hacerme daño. Ya he empezado a olvidarte, y no pienso parar. Así que no te esfuerces más por sentir algo que no sentías ya desde un principio. Este barco ya zarpó.

-No digas cosas que no piensas. Acabas de dejar que te besara…si no hubiera parado…si no hubiera tenido miedo…

-Pero lo tuviste. Y ahora veo que fue lo mejor. Tú no me amarás nunca. Me quieres, lo sé… pero como una amiga.

-Tú ya no quieres ser mi amiga.

-No por eso vas a sentir amor por mí. Por favor… déjame tranquila… déjame que siga con mi vida.

-No quiero…no quiero verte en brazos de Eriol… no quiero… no puedo imaginarlo….

-Pues tal vez debas.- Y sin pensar en su herida o la cara de tristeza que ha puesto me doy la vuelta y salgo corriendo dando por finalizada la conversación. Me siento tremendamente mal pero… la determinación ha nacido en mi pecho. Voy a olvidarle… voy a seguir adelante. Y ya no me importa lo que sienta Tomoyo o que pueda pensar Kenshin. Tengo que encontrar a Eriol y… y luchar por algo que puede ser mi salvación. Voy a ser egoísta por una vez en mi vida. Voy a intentar amarle a toda costa y creo… creo que lo lograré. Sí… voy a enamorarme de Eriol y voy ha lograr que él también se enamore de mí.

·············································································································································

-Perdona que interrumpa tus pensamientos Shaoran, pero es hora de irnos.

Li se da la vuelta bruscamente y me mira a los ojos. Sabía que algo se cocía entre Shaoran y Sakura pero jamás creí que fuera algo tan intenso. Suerte que tenía esa enorme roca para esconderme pues supongo que hubiera sido terriblemente embarazoso aparecerme ante ellos cuando estaban apunto de arrancarse la ropa a mordiscos. Menuda cara se me habrá quedado al verlos. Salgo del agua tan tranquilo y me encuentro a Shaoran literalmente encima de Sakura. Nada, repito, NADA, me habría preparado para lo que han visto mis ojos. Por suerte pude esconderme y calmarme, aunque para mí fue imposible no oír su discusión.

-Yue… ¿dónde estabas?

-¿Cómo que dónde estaba? Pescando estas hermosuras- levanto una red llena de pulpos.- ¿Y Sakura?

-Creo que se ha ido con Kenshin.

-Ah. ¿Y que le ha pasado a tu pie?

-Me he clavado un cristal.

-¿Sakura te ha curado?

-Sí.

-¿Y luego te ha dejado aquí?

-No puede con mi peso y no es tan grave. Te esperaba a ti para que me ayudases a ir hasta la playa.

-Esta bien. No hay problema.

-Yue tu… ¿hace mucho que estas aquí?

-Pues…- vale…no voy a mentir a un amigo.- me temo que sí.

-¿Qué has oído?

-Pues… después de recibir el impacto de mi vida al verte encima de Sakura…todo.- sus ojos me miran desorbitados. - ¡No era mi intención! Pero era imposible irme a ningún lado sin que me vierais y hubiera sido muy incomodo para Sakura y para ti.

-Sí… yo…Yue… por favor…

-Tranquilo, no diré nada. – Shaoran deja ir un suspiro de alivio.- pero me temo que por mucho que calle eso no te salvará de los problemas.

-Eso ya lo sé.

·············································································································································

-¡Sakura!

-Ho…hola Ken.

-¿Pasa algo? Tienes mala cara.

-¿eh? No…no… sólo…hace mucho calor y estoy algo mareada.

-¿Y Yukishiro y el idiota de Li?

-Li se ha hecho daño y Yue lo ha llevado a la playa.

-¡Ja! Y decía de mí el muy idiota. Jajaja, al final mírale, es él quien ha tenido que salir corriendo.- esperaba que Sakura saliera en su defensa pero en vez de eso se queda de pie en completo silencio.- ¿Sakura?

-¿Sí?

-Oye…¿seguro que no pasa nada?

-No… nada.

-¡OH! Ya veo…te has enterado…

-¿eh?

-A mí también me sorprendió pero no es para tanto. Era evidente que Eriol no era precisamente un santo.

-¿Eriol¿qué pasa con Eriol?- la miro sorprendido. Vaya…no era eso.

-Ah, entonces no lo sabes. Por la cara que traías creía que Shaoran o Yue también los habían visto y te lo habían contado.

-¿Ver a quién?

-A Tomoyo y Eriol.

-Kenshin no te entiendo de nada.- sonrío ante su frustración. No importa que no lo sepa, yo mismo me ocuparé de que Eriol salga de su vida. Yo soy el único que puede hacerla feliz, y voy a hacerlo.

-Ayer por la noche, cuando volvimos fui a pasear por la playa. Estaba algo borracho y quería despejarme un poco.- en realidad tenía la esperanza de encontrarte por algún lado y hablar contigo, hacerte ver que sólo yo se quererte.- Y paseando vi a una pareja en la playa, no sabia quien era pero me fui acercando y al final les vi. Eran Tomoyo y Eriol, y se estaban besando.- espero su reacción impaciente pero no me esperaba lo que estaba por venir. Su rostro se ha puesto pálido como la cera y sus labios se han desencajado por completo. Una lágrima solitaria baja por su mejilla haciéndome sentir el hombre más ruin de la tierra.- ¿Sakura?- me levanto hasta estar a su lado y la miro con el corazón destrozado. Ella sentía algo por Eriol. Su expresión la delata.- ¿Acaso tú…?

-Yo… perdona… pero…es que…

-¡Sakura! Pero tu dijiste…tu dijiste que…¡Me dijiste que no sentías nada por Eriol!.- cojo sus brazos y la zarandeo con violencia. Ella cierra los ojos pero no puede evitar que lagrimas de desconsuelo bajen por sus mejillas.

-Yo no…yo no… déjame.

-¡No quiero¿Qué sientes por Eriol¡Dímelo!

-¡He dicho que me sueltes!

-Pero…

-¡Suéltame! – su grito me desconcierta y la libero temeroso. Sakura sale corriendo y me quedo aquí, quieto y parado. Jamás creí que Sakura sintiera algo por Eriol más allá de la amistad…creí que ella sólo quería a Shaoran y que era Eriol el que estaba enamorado de Sakura… es evidente…que soy un idiota.

·············································································································································

No puede ser…no lo entiendo… ¿Eriol y Tomoyo? Él… el jamás me dijo que sintiera algo por ella. Él me dijo que ahora no pensaba en enamorarse, que no sentía nada por ninguna chica. ¡Eriol me lo dijo! Yo…yo creía… creía que podría llegar a enamorarle, que podría al fin ser feliz. Era perfecto para mí… era mi nuevo mejor amigo, mi alma gemela…confiaba plenamente en él. ¡Maldita sea¡Al fin me había decidido¡Quería darme la oportunidad de enamorarme de nuevo! Yo…yo… La risa de Tomoyo me saca de mis pensamientos. Giro la cabeza y miro hacia la playa. Esta con Eriol… están hablando tranquilamente y riéndose… jamás los había visto tan relajados…tan juntos… es cierto. Todo es cierto. Aprieto el puño con ira. Me siento tan estúpida…tan engañada… confiaba en Eriol… confiaba en Shaoran…y ambos me han decepcionado… todo el mundo prefiere a otra persona…antes que a mí. Estoy sola… estoy… sola.

·············································································································································

Gracias a dios y para mi gran sorpresa el día ha sido de lo más tranquilo. Creí que tras la conversación de anoche, el beso y mi confesión de lo que siento por Sakura, Tomoyo no sería la misma y ambos estaríamos muy incómodos. Pero me equivocaba. Tomoyo ha aparecido con una sonrisa y se ha comportado como si nada hubiera pasado. Lo único que la delataba era su trato más dulce hacía mí. Supongo que ahora que esta todo aclarado ha liberado su tensión y la incomodidad que sentía cuando estaba conmigo y ahora puede ser simplemente ella misma. Y debo decir que es muy refrescante poder pasar todo un día en su compañía sin una sola discusión. Casi he sentido atracción por ella. Es decir…no es que antes no me atrajera físicamente, es sólo que por un momento he visto lo que los demás chicos ven. Perfección. Y cómo no verla perfecta si esa chica parece haber nacido de un cuento de hadas. Su voz es dulce, su mirada serena, es inteligente y culta, tiene una conversación agradable y para nada aburrida y además y por supuesto, una belleza élfica. Perfecta. Para mí, demasiado perfecta. Pero no sé porqué estoy pensando en todo esto ahora, si soy sincero la mayor parte del día lo he pasado pensando en Sakura y cómo soportaría la cercanía con Shaoran. Sólo espero que ese idiota no la haya liado con alguna de sus tonterías oportunas. No es mal chico, de eso estoy seguro. Eh incluso lo apoyaría si no sintiera lo que siento por Sakura, pero no es muy diestro con las relaciones el pobre ni muy oportuno tampoco. Pero bueno…espero que Sakura este bien. La verdad es que llevo como una hora buscándola y no la encuentro por ningún lado. He mirado en las habitaciones, en la playa, en el paseo y nada. Las chicas no saben donde esta, Shaoran también esta desaparecido, Yue me ha mirado con una cara de palo y me ha dicho que no la ha visto desde la mañana y Kenshin se ha ido de paseo él solito. Debo decir que todo es algo raro y que temo por Sakura. Que nadie haya visto a Shaoran tampoco no es buena señal. Aunque también puede ser que estén juntos…a lo mejor…no…no creo pero… ¿Se habrán reconciliado¿Shaoran se habrá dado cuenta al fin de lo maravillosa que es Sakura y se habrá lanzado? No lo creo…es imposible… ¡OH! Al fin. He llegado a las rocas y la figura femenina e inconfundible de Sakura me saca de toda duda. Esta sola, no hay Shaorans a la vista. Me acerco en completo silencio y me pongo tras ella. Mi sombra proyectada por la luna me delata pero ella no se ha inmutado.

-Buenas noches, princesa. – no hay respuesta. Eso me inquieta mucho. Pero me fijo en algo que no entiendo como no he podido ver antes.- Vaya…luces hermosa. Jamás había visto ese vestido…ahora pareces aún más una princesa. ¿Cuando lo has comprado?

-Hace unos días, en el centro.

-¿Y porqué no te lo habías puesto?

-No había encontrado ocasión.

-Ah… y esta noche era perfecta porque…

-¿Cuando ibas a decírmelo?

-¿Perdona?- su rostro se gira al fin y dos esmeraldas increíblemente tristes me observan expectantes.

-¿Cuando ibas a decirme que estabas enamorado de Tomoyo?- vale, eso me ha dejado sin aliento.

-¿Cómo?- sus ojos tristes se han convertido en esmeraldas furiosas y brillantes.

-Deja ya el teatro, Kenshin me lo ha dicho y yo os he visto esta tarde en la playa.

-¿Qué Kenshin te lo ha dicho y que tu nos has visto en la playa? Creo que algo no me cuadra.

-Yo…yo confiaba en ti…creía que me lo contabas todo…que jamás me mentirías…

-Sakura… creo que no lo entiendes.

-¿Qué no entiendo¡¿Qué¿Qué yo te he estado contando todo lo que sentía, cada mínimo detalle, cada locura que me pasaba por la cabeza mientras tú me ocultabas que querías a mi mejor amiga¿Qué hacías¿Cuándo yo te decía que ya no sabía que pasaba entre Tomoyo y yo y que dudaba que en verdad fuéramos tan amigas ibas directo a contárselo a ella y os reías de mí¿Hacías eso también Eriol?

-Sakura, frena, princesa…

-¡No me llames princesa! Yo…yo confiaba en ti… te lo contaba todo…¡maldita sea! Yo…yo creí que era alguien especial…creí que…Dios que idiota…

-Princesa…- intento frenar sus teorías absurdas pero parece tan dolida y confundida que es imposible. Ella sólo se gira y se aparta de mí como si quemara.

-¿Sales con ella?

-Sakura…

-¡Te he preguntado que si sales con ella!

-No…no salgo con Tomoyo.

-¿La besaste?

-Sí…la besé…- agacha la cabeza. No puedo ver su rostro pero tengo la esperanza de que haya tristeza en sus ojos, pues si esta triste…si se siente dolida…puede que haya algo…un pequeño rayo de esperanza…puede que sienta algo por mí…aunque seguramente ni lo identifique.- Pero sólo fue un beso, yo no amo a Tomoyo.

-Ya… entonces has jugado con ella.

-Por Dios Sakura… ¿es que no confías en mí?

-¿Era la primera vez que la besabas?

-Pues…yo…

-Ya…claro que no. Los dos se han estado divirtiendo a mí costa. Y yo diciéndole a Tomoyo que ella era una cobarde por no decirte lo que sentía y mírala, que espabilada.

-Tú…¿Tú animabas a Tomoyo a que me dijera lo que sentía?

-Sí…¿qué idiota verdad? La tonta de Sakura queriendo que al menos su mejor amiga y tú fuerais felices… en que estaría pensando. – vale, ilusiones a la mierda. Sakura no siente nada por mí, sólo esta molesta porque no se lo he contado. Odio la esperanza…la odio.

-Princesa… vamos… escúchame un segundo y lo aclaramos todo. Prometo esta vez decirte toda la verdad, hasta el más mínimo detalle.- Si…si mi niña…esta vez te diré lo que siento…y me da igual que te confunda o te duela… quiero decirte que te amo.

-No hace falta Eriol, déjalo. Estoy harta de que me decepcionen, de ser la única que cree aún en la amistad y el amor.- la miro alucinado, esta tan dolida… no se como pararla.- ¿Sabes? Fui la última de mi clase en saber que papa Noel no existía, y también la última en enterarme que el cielo no es más que una esperanza de los seres humanos, que en realidad nadie puede probar que existe y que lo más probable es que jamás vuelva a ver a mi padre y mi madre más que en las fotos. Era lógico que también fuera la última en enterarme que los conceptos amistad y amor son patrañas tan grandes como que un hombre obeso vestido de rojo pueda bajar por una chimenea con un saco lleno de regalos.

-Sakura… por Dios déjame hablar.

-¿Sakura?- me giro sorprendido al oír una voz masculina detrás de mí que no se reconocer. El chico del bar aparece detrás arreglado para salir. No es hasta entonces que me acuerdo de que Sakura esta completamente arreglada y preparada.

-Buenas noches Matthew.

-Cuanto me alegro de que al fin hayas aceptado mi invitación. ¡Estas espectacular!

-Gracias. – Sakura camina en dirección al chico haciendo caso omiso de mi petrificada figura.- ¿Vamos?

-Si, si, por supuesto. Buenas noches¿Era Hiraguisa?

-Hiraguisawa…

-Ah, eso, perdona. Demasiados nombres.

-Ah, Eriol por cierto, Tomoyo esta en la habitación. Dudo que a las chicas les moleste que te la lleves esta noche también.

-¿Tomoyo¿Es esa preciosidad morena que estaba sentada el otro día contigo?

-Sí, esa misma.

-Vaya… casi eres tan afortunado como yo chico… ¡Pásatelo bien!

¿Casi tan afortunado¿Casi tan afortunado¡No entiendo nada! Salgo en la dirección opuesta con pasos furiosos intentando calmar mis nervios. ¿Pero que coño ha pasado en estas últimas horas¿Quién le ha lavado la cabeza a Sakura¿Cómo ha podido dejar de confiar en mí en tan solo un día? Todo esto es…es…¡demasiado!

-Hola….picaron…

-¡Tú!

-¿eh?

-A ver… Kenshin… hermosura…

-Anda ya Eriol¿de que vas?

-¿Qué de que voy¿¡Se puede saber que le has dicho a Sakura!?

-Pues la verdad, no te jode. Ella vino tan rara y ausente que creí que Shaoran o Yue se lo habían dicho, no fuiste muy discreto chico… te pudo ver cualquiera.

-¿me pudo ver cualquiera haciendo que?

-Pues besando a Tomoyito…y debo decir que eres afortunado cabroncete…menudo bombón te llevas… y yo pensando que querías a Sakura…si es que… Aunque la reacción de ella me ha dejado de piedra.

-¿La reacción de quién¿De Sakura?

-Sí, pareció afectada. Al principio creí que quizá sentía algo por ti pero… luego la vi mucho más tranquila en la tarde. Parecía estar tramando algo… creo que te prepara algo para felicitarte amigo… así que estate preparado.

-Kenshin… mira, no eres mal tío pero…eres aún más idiota que Shaoran.

-¿De que vas?

-Acabo de ver a Sakura. Me ha dicho de todo menos guapo. Cree que le he ocultado que estoy enamorado de Tomoyo y que no confío en ella. Se ha enfadado como una mula y parece muy dolida.

-Joder, pues lo siento, habérselo contado tío, la culpa no es mía.

-¡Yo no estoy enamorado de Tomoyo!

-¿Ah no¿Entonces por qué la besabas? Joder…no me digas qué…¿Estas tirandotela por placer¿Estas jugando con Tomoyo?

-¡¿Pero estas loco¿Es que todo el mundo ha perdido la cabeza? No, no estoy jugando con Tomoyo, es mi amiga, jamás lo haría.

-Entonces si no la quieres ni tampoco juegas con ella… ¿a que venía el beso?

-Eso no te importa.

-Ya claro…muy lógico. Mira, como le hagas daño a Tomoyo te las verás conmigo, es una chica genial y no pienso tolerar que juegues con ella. Así que no me importa a que viniera ese beso o si te la has tirado o si…

-¿Quién se ha tirado a quién?- ¡vale! La que faltaba.

-¡Tomoyo! Esto… yo…

-Tomoyo, Kenshin nos vio anoche y se cree que estoy jugando contigo.- Los ojos de Tomoyo se abren y no puedo evitar soltar una risa irónica.- Y eso no es todo, le ha dicho a Sakura que nos vio besándonos y ella cree que le hemos estado ocultando una relación entre tu y yo.

-¿Qué?

-Y por si no fuera poco me temo que ha entrado un nuevo idiota en este juego a parte de Li y Kenshin.

-¡Qué no me llames idiota! Tomoyo¿estas dejando que juegue contigo?

-No seas memo. Ayer le dije que le quería y él me dijo que él a mí no. El beso no fue más que una consolación y una manera de poner punto y final a mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué? No entiendo nada. ¿Estabas enamorada de este, se lo confiesas, él te dice que no te ama y le besas¿Estáis locos?

-Déjalo, es demasiado complicado para tu mente simplista.- Kenshin se cruza de brazos indignado y no puedo evitar suspirar. Esto es una locura.- Eriol, has dicho que ha entrado otro idiota en el juego. ¿A que te refieres?

-A Matthew O'Conell

-¿Qué tiene que ver ese imbécil en todo este embrollo que tú has provocado?

-Primero, lo has provocado tú y tu bocaza. Y segundo, nuestra queridísima y confusa Sakura ha salido esta noche vestida con un traje blanco perlado de infarto con nada más, y nada menos, que Matthew O'Conell.

-¿¡¡¡¡QUÉ!!!!?

Ya no oigo los gritos de Kenshin, ni las preguntas de Tomoyo. Todo es una mierda. Sakura esta enfadada, no sé que ha pasado con Shaoran y lo que es peor… ha aparecido otro jugador en todo este lío. Matthew O'Conell… ¿En que estas pensando Sakura?

Continuará…

Dios! Perdonen la tardanza y lo corto del capítulo. Pero habrán visto que ¡ha sido intenso¡Pero menudo lío hay aquí! A ver como lo desenredo yo ahora…o tal vez lo líe más…en fin…ya se verá… hasta el próximo episodio! Felices Fiestas.

PST: El próximo review es el número 400! Qué emoción!! Muchas gracias, sin ustedes nada de esto sería posible. Un beso muy grande a todos los que leen mi fic y les deseo unas muy Felices fiestas y un hermoso año nuevo. A lo mejor les sorprendo con una historia corta en fin de año, quién sabe… 


	18. nota informativa

Información:

¡No me maten, no es un capitulo! Lo sé, sólo es una nota informativa. ¿Cómo querían que actualizara tan rápido: P No, ahora en serio. El motivo de esta nota no es otro que informarles de mi nuevo fotolog dedicado a los fics que humildemente escribo en el fanfiction. En él podrán encontrar dibujos hechos por mí de los fics y avances de los capítulos. También expondré ideas sobre fics que quiero desarrollar o rescribir. Espero que entren aunque sólo sea por curiosear y me dejen algún comentario. El problema del fotolog es que debes ser miembro para comentar algo pero… ¡Es muy sencillo hacerlo y es muy interesante el mundo fotolog! De todas formas si no son miembros, o no quieren abrir una pagina, pueden dejarme sus comentarios en mi E-mail o directamente en forma de review en alguno de mis fics.

La dirección es: (por algún motivo no me deja escribir direcciones así que vayan a mi perfil clicando encima de Carrie10 y allí podrán ver la direeción) de momento no hay mucho, solo una foto de mí, para que puedan imprimirla y utilizarla como diana cuando algo del fic no les agrade, y un dibujo de Sakura y Shaoran que hice hace bastante tiempo. Intentaré actualizar todas las semanas así que …. Entren de vez en cuando y critiquen cuanto quieran. Un beso y gracias por su tiempo.


	19. Capitulo 17

Confusión y más confusión

-Pero no lo dices en serio.

-Te lo juro Sakura, es totalmente en serio.

-¿Cómo te pudo hacer eso? Y peor aún ¿Cómo la puedes seguir queriendo tras lo que te hizo?

-Pues no lo sé… ni siquiera sé si aún es amor… es decir… si que la quiero pero… ya no confío en ella y sin confianza no hay amor. ¿No?

-Supongo…

-Pero ya vale de hablar de mí y mi ex novia. Dime…¿Cuál de los guaperas que te acompañan es o quieres que sea tu novio?

-Buff… no hay pregunta más complicada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué lo es. Además, no creo que tenga una respuesta firme… Simplemente te diré que ninguno es mi novio y creo que ninguno lo será.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-Pues… a veces creo que bueno…y otras que malo.

-Explícate…

-La verdad…no me apetece mucho y es muy largo…

-Vale, vale. Pero en el mes que pases aquí te voy a sonsacar quien y porqué te gusta.

-Eres un poco metomentodo. ¿No te lo han dicho nunca?

-Mi ex decía que parezco una mujer.

-Un poco sí.- sonrío y él hace lo mismo. Son las cinco de la mañana. Estamos camino a la casa de la playa después de una cena exquisita y un poco de baile. Luego básicamente nos hemos pasado la noche hablando. Para mi total sorpresa no es un pesado, ni un pervertido, sino que es un chico maravillosamente dulce y sensible. Su humor o descaro no es nada más que una forma de romper el hielo, pero de hecho es un chico tímido y dulce. Nunca lo hubiera creído.

-Me apuesto lo que quieras a que adivino quien te gusta.

-Sorpréndeme…

-El castaño, no recuerdo su nombre… un chico alto de ojos ámbar. Si fuera chica yo estaría colada por él también.

-¿Por qué crees que me gusta Shaoran?

-¿Shaoran? Hasta el nombre es lindo.

-¡Ya pareces gay!

-¡Eso ni en broma! Sólo opino.

-Ya…

-Déjalo, paso de insistir. No, en serio. ¿Es él?

-¿Por qué lo crees?

-Vi como te miraba él en la cena y como tú hacías ver que pasabas de él sin mucho éxito.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera cenaste con nosotros¡Eras el camarero¿cómo observaste eso?

-Soy muy intuitivo.

-Ya…será eso…

-Entonces tengo razón.

-Bueno… no diré que no. Pero tampoco que sí.

-Porqué hay alguien más en la ecuación ¿no? A ver si lo adivino… ¿Hiraguisawa?

-Eres demasiado perspicaz.

-Y Kenshin esta coladito por tus huesos pero tú no lo quieres a él.

-Me estas asustando.

-¿Sabes? No es que no seas una chica guapa, ni nada de eso pero… En tu grupo hay dos chicas increíblemente guapas y no he visto química con ellas y los chicos. Jamás hubiera pensado que Hiraguisawa y la morena fueran pareja. Pero desde luego el muy cabrón es afortunado. No he visto chica más bella.

-¿Entonces porqué me lanzabas los piropos a mí y hacías ver que querías ligar conmigo?

-No lo hacía ver, ligaba contigo. Ya te he dicho que eres guapa.

-Pero Tomoyo es hermosa.

-¿Tomoyo?

-La morena.

-Ah, si, es un ángel. Las chicas así me intimidan. Jamás podría dirigirle la palabra estando a solas sin convertirme en un tomate maduro.

-Ya… en el instituto todos están locos por ella…

-Sea así o no en el grupo la sexy eres tú.

-¿Perdona?

-Hiraguisawa estará con Tomoyo pero he visto como te mira y creme, no sé si es amor, pero cariño seguro.

-Eso sería tema de discusión… créeme…

-Shaoran te miraba con ojitos de frustración y celos. Creo que esta hecho un lío…

-¿Todo eso lo has deducido echando un vistazo?

-Es que estuve escuchando y mirando un buen rato… sois todos muy previsibles, bueno…menos Hiraguisawa, ese es más complicado, fíjate nada más que esta con ese bellezón y yo ni cuenta me di. Y en cuanto a Kenshin es obvio que esta loco por ti, ese no disimula.

-No…no mucho…pero ya se le pasará.

-Todos superamos los sentimientos no correspondidos. ¿no?

-Supongo…¿Y Yue?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Qué opinas de Yue?

-¿El del pelo plateado?¿Es que te gusta?

-No.

-Menos mal, porqué no tenías posibilidad alguna. Creo que el pobre es gay.

-¡Anda ya¡Yue no es gay!

-Ya me lo contarás…

-En serio que no.- ya hemos llegado a la puerta. Nos sentamos en las escaleras del porche. La luna esta bien alta en el cielo y luce hermosa. Su reflejo plateado ondea en el mar iluminando la cala.- Esto es tan hermoso…Debe ser maravilloso vivir aquí.

-A mí me encanta. ¿Por qué no te casas conmigo y vives aquí para siempre?

-Porqué estarías conmigo físicamente pero tu mente estaría con Tomoyo.

-Me has pillado.- sonrío divertida.- Pero tu me caes mejor. De seguro eres una buena amiga.

-Hasta que me enamoro de ellos.

-¿perdona?

-Nada…

-No...¿has dicho que te enamoras de tus amigos?

-Bueno… hablo más de la cuenta. En realidad sólo de uno.

-¿Eriol?

-No… Shaoran.

-Ya… pues déjame decirte que aún puedes conquistarle. Esta fácil si lo quieres.

-Yo no lo veo así. Hay muchas cosas que desconoces…además esta… bueno… ¿recuerdas a Rika?

-¿El otro bombón?

-Sí…

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Shaoran estaba loquito por ella, rompieron pero… me apuesto lo que quieras que aún hay algo.

-Bueno… no se como será en la cama..

-¡Matt!

-Pero…- se aguanta la risa a duras penas – para novia yo creo que no hay nadie como tú.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque una cosa es un rollo y otra muy distinta una novia. Quizá tú no seas tan hermosa, pero por dentro pareces ser bellísima. Además, tienes 16 años. Dentro de dos no te igualará ni Tomoyo. Bueno… quizá ella sí. – Otra sonrisa burlona por su parte. No puedo más que sonreír tristemente pensando en sus palabras.- ¿Estas bien?

-Sólo pensaba en lo que has dicho.

-¿Y porqué te entristece? Lo que he dicho es algo bueno.

-Lo sé…lo sé… - me mira sin entender así que sonrío, esta vez de verdad.- En fin…es muy tarde y mañana quiero aprovechar el día.

-Sí…yo trabajo.

-¿Trabajas mañana?

-Pues si.

-¿Necesitáis a alguien?

-¿Perdona?

-Es que me gustaría ahorrar un poco…si necesitáis a alguien podrías conseguirme una entrevista.

-No hace falta, si quieres el puesto es tuyo. Soy yo quien contrato a los camareros. ¿Pero no estas de vacaciones?

-Pues si, pero tú mismo me has dicho que trabajas a tiempo parcial.

-Sí, pero por la noche.

-Y descansas una noche a la semana.

-Hoy en concreto, sí.

-Pues entonces me va genial.

-¡Pero te vas a perder todas las fiestas!

-Me da igual. No me gustan. Yo he venido a la playa no a la discoteca y eso lo tendré igual. Además, me irá bien para desconectar.

-A tus amigos no les gustará.

-No me importa.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-Esta bien, pues ven mañana a las siete, empezamos a las ocho siempre pero así te pongo al día. ¿Vale?

-Perfecto.

-Las propinas son geniales, ya lo verás.

-Bien.

-Te tendrás que probar el traje…

-¿Traje¿Qué traje?

-Bueno…es que ya vamos servidos de camareros…

-Un momento… ¿entonces de que voy a trabajar?

-Estarás en la barra. Barman, o en tu caso, Barwoman, jejeje

-¿Sirviendo alcohol¿Cubatas y esas cosas?

-Si, te enseñaré a hacer los combinados y a preparar nuestras especialidades. También hay tapeo en la barra así que harás un poco de todo.

-Va…vale… pero el traje… ¡OH díos mío¡Esto será peor que vestirme de gato azul!

-¿De gato azul?

-Es una larga historia pero… ¿De verdad tengo que llevar ese traje¡Son cocos!

-Es que el bar esta ambientado en la Indonesia.

-Lo noté…

-Estarás fabulosa, no tanto como estaría Tomoyo pero…- le golpeo fuertemente en el hombro y se ríe contento.- era broma mujer... estarás fantástica. Entonces nos vemos mañana.

-Espero no arrepentirme…

-Ahora ya es tarde para eso.- Se acerca a mi y me besa suavemente la mejilla.- Hasta mañana.

-Sí… hasta mañana.

-¡Y no te creas que te librarás de contarme esa historia del gato azul!

Le veo partir hasta que su figura se pierde en la noche y suspiro cansada. La noche ha sido maravillosa pero debo decir que no la he podido disfrutar del todo. Aunque gracias a dios Matt es un chico genial. Al menos podré alejarme del grupo sin estar completamente sola.

-Buenas noches.- doy un respingo y dejo escapar un grito ahogado de mi garganta.

-Maldita sea Eriol, me has asustado.- y realmente lo ha hecho.- ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

-Esperarte. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-No lo sé, quizá flirtear con Tomoyo. ¿Esta escondida¿Os hemos interrumpido?- Eriol se acerca con una extraña cara de indignación y me coge fuertemente por la muñeca hasta tenerme junto a él.

-Ya déjate de ironías y de estupideces Sakura. Estoy aquí por ti y no por ella. ¿quieres escucharme de una vez o sigues con tu paranoia?

-Prefiero mi paranoia, gracias. ¿Puedes soltarme?

-No, no puedo. Quiero arreglar esto hoy, no mañana ni dentro de unas horas, hoy y ahora.

-Pues yo quiero dormir. Que yo sepa nunca me has hecho hacer nada que yo no quisiera, claro que tampoco sabía de tus mentiras y engaños.

-Ya déjalo ¿quieres? Tú no eres así.

-Así ¿cómo?

-Estúpida.

-¿Ahora me llamas estúpida?

-Sí, si realmente crees todo lo que dices eres una estúpida Sakura.

-Vaya gracias¿puedo irme ya?

-No, no puedes.

-Joder Eriol, pues habla de una puta vez, miente y deja que me vaya.

-¿Por qué estas convencida de que te miento¿Acaso me has visto besando a Tomoyo¿O cogidos de la mano¿O me has visto alguna vez mirarla con ojos enamorados¿en que te basas?

-En lo que me dijo Kenshin y en tu afirmación de hoy. Me has dicho que la besaste, no lo niegues.

-No lo niego, la besé.

-¡Entonces me mentiste! Me dijiste que no sentías nada por ella.

-¡Pero yo no estoy saliendo con Tomoyo, ni la quiero ni juego con ella!

-¿A no¿que excusa tienes entonces?

-Ninguna, la besé porqué quería. Ella me confesó que sentía algo por mí y yo le dije que no podría corresponderle a pesar de que la encontraba hermosa. Luego nos dimos un beso de despedida.

-¡Ja! Claro… es muy lógico.

-Tú hiciste lo mismo con Li hace dos meses.

-Era…era diferente… ¡Le besé yo! No él a mí.

-Eso da igual, era el único regalo que podía ofrecerle. Yo no la quiero.

-Eso…eso no tiene sentido.

-Maldita sea, baja del burro y reconoce que te has equivocado. ¡Debes estar de mala leche por algo que te ha pasado con Shaoran y lo estas pagando conmigo Sakura!

-Eso..eso no es verdad…Además… no me creo tu historia, antes me has dicho que no era la primera vez que la besabas…

-Cierto.

-¿Entonces¡No me lo contaste¿Y si no sientes nada por ella porqué lo hiciste?

-Pues… yo…

-A ver si lo adivino…¿te apetecía?

-Sakura… es difícil de explicar… las chicas siempre…siempre han querido acostarse conmigo. Me escriben cartas de amor a todas horas y me tienden emboscadas para que yo caiga en ellas.

-¿Estas insinuando que Tomoyo hizo algo así?

-No…Tomoyo era la única que parecía difícil, un reto… me sentí atraído a conquistarla, a que ella cayera también… es como una necesidad… no es algo de lo que este orgulloso… en realidad me cuesta mucho decirte esto pero… si una mujer no me desea me siento… ofuscado.

-Jugaste con ella para satisfacer tu ego.

-En ese entonces…sí…supongo que sí. Apenas la conocía y no me importaba lo suficiente para preocuparme por sus sentimientos. Fui egoísta.

-Egoísta o no, no me lo contaste.

-Es tu mejor amiga.

-Peor aún. Has hecho daño a una amiga mía por egoísmo y egocentrismo. Eres patético.

-Sakura…

-¿También me besaste a mí por lo mismo¿Querías enamorarme a mí también¿Juegas con todas las tías haciéndoles creer que son especiales? Tomoyo tenía razón…y yo no la creí.

-No, todo ha cambiado. Tú me has cambiado.

-Eso es mentira

-No… el beso que te di… fue diferente.

-No, no lo fue.

-Sí lo fue. Tú eres especial.

-Eso se lo debes decir a todas, ya no vas a engañarme más.

-No, maldita sea.- se revuelve el pelo con frustración pero yo ya no aguanto más. Estoy furiosa, indignada y dolida. ¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpida?

-¿Sabes que es lo que más me duele? Que hoy, cuando Shaoran me ha besado y literalmente me ha tirado en el suelo para luego echarse atrás diciendo que no sabe lo que siente, tras hacerme daño de nuevo al decirme que no sabe amarme, me he dicho que era suficiente. Que sentía algo por ti, no sabía que era, pero había algo y me he dicho también que iba a luchar por olvidar a Shaoran contigo.- Eriol abre los ojos completamente sorprendido y sonrío irónicamente.- sí…que estúpida… llegar a pensar que quizá pueda estar un poco enamorada de ti…

-Sakura… no digas eso…yo…yo…

-Tú eres un mentiroso y un egoísta. Me has decepcionado. Creí que quizá podría enamorarte…y…y enamorarme, pero ¿sabes? Ya no me apetece… además…me temo que tú jamás serás capaz de amar a alguien. Sólo sabes jugar con las personas. – Me suelto bruscamente y empiezo a caminar en dirección a la puerta pero Eriol me abraza por la espalda. Noto su respiración en mi cuello y se me erizan todos los pelos de la nuca.

-Te amo.- sus palabras me caen como balde de agua fría.- Te he amado desde que te ví en el parque. Con el cabello mojado y las mejillas arreboladas. Eres la persona más dulce y buena que he conocido, y tus gestos me vuelven loco. No he visto sonrisa más cálida que la tuya ni ojos más hermosos. ¿Lo entiendes? Tú me has hecho cambiar, yo no…no quería que vieras esa parte de mí… esa parte egoísta y cínica… yo sólo quería que vieras el Eriol que tú me haces ser. Contigo puedo ser como siempre he querido. Contigo soy diferente, soy mejor. No me conviertas en lo que era de nuevo…

-Todo eso que dices es hermoso Eriol… pero ya no confío en ti. Y sin confianza no hay nada, ni amor, ni amistad, ni nada.

-Sakura…

-Me voy a la cama.

Y aguantándome las lágrimas salgo de allí. Sus brazos me liberan lentamente y en unos segundos estoy en la habitación. Todas duermen así que no intento calmar mis ganas de llorar. Mi cuerpo se precipita hacia el suelo tras la puerta y lágrimas silenciosas resbalan por mi rostro. Quiero creerle…sería hermoso pensar que Eriol me ama pero… ya no puedo… me han hecho demasiado daño.

·············································································································································

-¿Dónde esta Sakura?

-Llegó tarde así que no la hemos despertado. ¿Dónde estaría anoche?

-¿Qué donde estaría¡Yo te diré donde estaba¡con el idiota de Matthew, con él estaba!

-¿Con Matthew¿En serio? Jo…que rabia…lo quería para mí.

-Perfecto Naoko, ligatelo. No quiero que se acerque a Sakura.

-Ya deja de celarla tanto, no es nada tuyo. – todos estamos desayunando en la cocina. Una nueva escena de histerismo por parte de Kenshin ha dado comienzo. En el mármol de la cocina, discutiendo, están Kenshin y Naoko. En la mesa, estamos sentados Rika, Yamasaki, Yue, Chiharu, Tomoyo y yo. No he visto a Sakura desde ayer en la mañana, y cuando Tomoyo me ha contado nada más levantarme que ayer por la noche salió con ese tío me he sentido furioso. Pero por suerte me controlo mejor que Kenshin.

-¿Y dónde coño esta Eriol?

-Es cierto… ¿Y Eriol?

-No lo sé Chiharu. ¡Y tú cálmate Kenshin!

-No me da la gana Tomoyo. Voy a despertar a Sakura ahora mismo.

-Si haces eso te mato.- soy yo quién hablo, y para ser sincero no sé porqué.- no necesita tus gritos.

-¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?

-Ya vale chicos… yo iré a despertar a Sakura. De todas maneras querrá desayunar algo. Le subiré unos cereales.

-Ya lo hago yo.

-Kenshin…

-Tomoyo…

-No. Lo hago yo. – Kenshin se sienta en la mesa y se cruza de brazos indignado.- Por mucho que te guste Sakura debes entender que a veces la agobias mucho. Así no te ganarás su corazón. Eres un poco bruto.

-Cállate Tomoyo, ya sé que soy un idiota. Pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

-Entonces hazme caso cuando te recrimine algo. Así quedarás bien.

-¡Bah!- Tomoyo coge una bandeja con cereales y sube la escalera con una media sonrisa. Desde lo que pasó con Eriol, (sí, me lo contó ella) esta muy apagada. No deja que los demás lo noten pero yo lo sé. Es amiga mía desde hace años, sé como es y como piensa. El dolor se puede ver en sus ojos. No entiendo que le ha visto a ese…

-¿Y tú no estas molesto Shaoran?

-¿Perdona¿Qué quieres decir Rika?

-Por lo de Sakura

-¿Debería estarlo?

-Bueno… tú eres su mejor amigo, o al menos lo eras.

-¿Cómo que lo era?

-Nada Naoko, y tú Rika, no insistas, has venido porqué querías, prácticamente me lo suplicaste, pero nadie te ha invitado. Así que guárdate tus opiniones. – Ella solo sonríe como si lo que acabara de decir fuera gracioso. El ambiente esta tenso en toda la cocina pero no le doy importancia. Me levanto y salgo por la puerta con la toalla colgada en el hombro. Mi vida es una mierda. Llego a la cala y la figura de Eriol me devuelve a la realidad.

-¿Tú también estas deprimido?- Se gira con una sonrisa cínica, como las de siempre y me invita a sentarme a su lado.

-¿Vas a darte un baño?

-Pues sí, quiero despejarme. ¿Por qué?

-Yo también quiero… ¿te apetece una carrera?

-No sabes con quien te metes.

-Bueno… tú tampoco.

·············································································································································

-¿Sakura?- una figura se revuelve entre las mantas haciendo sonidos extraños. Una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.- Venga dormilona, es hora de levantarse.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Las nueve de la mañana.

-Por Dios Tomoyo…me he acostado hace tres horas…

-Ese es tu problema. Ayer dijimos de ir todos juntos a la playa y luego a comer al pueblo.

-Yo no estaba, así que yo no he dicho que lo haría.

-Muy lista…venga…te he traído unos cereales.

-No me apetecen… déjame dormir Tomoyo…os alcanzo en la playa.

-Esta bien, como quieras… te dejo esto aquí para que se te quede frío y luego no valga nada. Llevo el móvil encima, cuando decidas salir me llamas y te digo donde estamos.

-Sí, sí, pesada. – al menos no tiene voz de enfadada o me esquiva. Así dormida parece no acordarse de nada de lo que ha pasado ni de nadie.

-Bueno…adiós

-Nas noches…

Abandono la habitación con miles de dudas en la cabeza. ¿Qué habrá pasado con Shaoran y ella¿Habrá aclarado el malentendido con Eriol¿Le gustará ese tal Matthew? Tantas preguntas, y ninguna respuesta. Ni Shaoran me ha contado como fue la pesca. Yue sólo dice que fue "una pesca normal" y se queda tan pancho. Estoy segura de que pasó algo entre Shaoran y Sakura. Me juego un millón de yenes.

Salgo al exterior para tomar un poco el aire. Desde mi charla con Eriol me siento más tranquila, no estoy con los nervios a flor de piel todo el día. Pero también es cierto que la esperanza ha muerto, y con ella la poca felicidad que podía sentir estos días. Estoy completamente hundida, es cierto, no tengo porqué negármelo a mí misma. Pero no quiero que los demás lo sepan así que me limito a actuar como siempre. Nadie lo ha notado, bueno… creo que Shaoran sí. Dos chicos nadan magistralmente en el agua parando el flujo de mis pensamientos un instante. Achico los ojos para distinguir sus rostros familiares y sonrío levemente al lograrlo. Eriol le lleva un poco de ventaja a Shaoran que se esfuerza sobremanera para alcanzarlo. Giran alrededor de una boya y vuelven nadando a la orilla. Eriol llega primero pero a tan sólo un par de segundos de Li que cae rendido en el suelo.

-Muy bien Shaoran, eres un gran atleta. – su sonrisa… ¿por qué precisamente él de todos los chicos? Es decir… sí…es guapo. Eso lo saben todas. Pero también es egoísta y cínico aunque Sakura no logre verlo. Es presumido y vanidoso. También es creído y egocéntrico. ¿Qué le veo entonces? Quizá… quizá sea su mirada al contemplar a Sakura, o su sonrisa suave cuando nadie le mira. O quizá solo sea una jugarreta de mi estúpida cabeza.

-Guárdate tú falsa molestia Hiraguisawa, me has ganado y yo casi no puedo ni respirar.- Sonrío involuntariamente. Li tiene razón, Eriol siempre actúa como si no fuera el mejor en todo y eso… saca de quicio.

-No es falsa molestia, yo soy un as en todo, nadie me iguala, pero tú casi lo consigues. Eres un buen atleta, pero yo soy mejor- Una gota resbala por mi frente. Retiro lo dicho, de modestia nada, ni falsa ni verdadera.

-Eres un arrogante Eriol.

-¡Tomoyo! Muy buenos días.- Noto algo distinto en su sonrisa… no sé que es pero… es distinta.- ¿Dormiste bien?

-En realidad no mucho…¿hablaste con Sakura?- noto como la atención de Shaoran se centra en nosotros y sonrío. Tengo unas ganas de que reaccione y se de cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Saku… me saca de quicio su idiotez. Cariñosamente hablando claro.

-Sí… pero me temo que empeoré las cosas.

-¿Cómo¿No le dijiste la verdad?

-Sí, y ese es el problema.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabe lo del beso en la sala de música.

-¿Qué¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

-Yo. – vale… esta muerto.

-¿Tú eres idiota o qué?

-Chicos… voy perdido… si hablan frente a mí podrían explicar.

-Eriol me besó hará unos dos meses y pico en la sala de música para chincharme, no se lo dijo a Sakura, yo tampoco. Ahora este idiota se lo ha contado y por eso Sakura esta furiosa.

-¿Y porqué iba a estar furiosa?

-Porqué a pesar de que últimamente Sakura no me cuenta muchas cosas a mí si me contó lo del beso de Eriol y ella- intento evitar reírme al ver la cara de asco de Shaoran- y supongo que a Eriol le debe contar cada detalle de su vida, así que el echo de que yo se lo ocultara y Eriol también la debe haber mosqueado mucho. Sobretodo lo tuyo Eriol.

-Sí… y que lo digas… ahora dice que no se puede confiar en mí.

-Bueno… es que no se puede confiar en ti. ¿Pero le aclaraste que no me querías?

-Sí, y fue peor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué ahora cree que jugué contigo en el primer beso y que el beso de hace dos noches no tiene excusa.

-Bueno… en cierta forma es cierto.

-¿Perdona?

-Jugaste conmigo.

-Tú no te quejaste

-¡Sí que lo hice!

-Bueno, pero rectifiqué.

-Menuda excusa. – miro a Shaoran con malas pulgas pero es Eriol quien le contesta.

-Tú cállate Shaoran. No sé hasta que punto estas enterado del asunto pero no me importa tú opinión.- Vaya…Eriol se ha alterado…eso no es normal en él.- Y en cuanto a eso Tomoyo, no tiene valor, cuando te di ese beso no te conocía a penas, no me importabas ni eras mi amiga. Ahora es diferente.

-¿Y eso te excusa? Sólo porqué no conozcas a alguien y no te importe no te da derecho a jugar con esa persona.

-Es igual, a ti no te importó demasiado.

-¿Qué no?

-Tomoyo, no es que quiera meterme pero, tras ese beso que yo no conocía, te enamoraste de él. ¿no?- miro a Li con cara asesina. – No me mires así que ayer me dijiste que ya se lo confesaste.

-No por eso me gusta oírlo.

-Basta, basta, da igual. Hice mal y ya lo estoy pagando. Sakura no me habla. Y por lo que creo, a vosotros tampoco. Y menos a ti Li que te tiraste encima suyo para luego dejarla con las ganas.- abro los ojos con sorpresa y Shaoran le dispara rayos asesinos a Eriol.

-¿Qué¿Cómo que te tiraste encima de Sakura?

-Eres un hijo de puta bocazas Hiraguisawa.

-¡Venga ya! Si os lo contáis todo. ¿No me digas que no se lo habías dicho?

-Pues no, aún no. Y quería contarlo como ocurrió y no esa exageración muy mal informada de la realidad.

-Ya… seguro.

-Basta. Shaoran, ya me lo estas contando.

-Yo no… joder… no pasó nada… Sólo… Esta bien. Me hice daño, Sakura me curó y se fue en busca de Yue, no lo encontró así que nos quedamos esperando un rato. Empezamos a hablar.

-Empezaste a hablar, dudo que ella empezara una conversación por propia voluntad..

-"Empecé a hablar" y la cosa se puso tensa. ¿Mejor?

-Más real.

-Ya cállate Tomoyo, me pones de los nervios. Si sigues así no te lo cuento.

-Vale, vale… me callo.

-Pues eso… y una cosa llevo a la otra… y bueno… la besé… ella me correspondió y no se como… acabamos en el suelo.

-¿Qué¿Cómo se acaba en el suelo así como así¿De que hablabais?

-Yo que sé, yo estaba enfadado, ella también, llevaba un bikini que alteraba mis nervios y…yo que sé, pasó.

-Esto no tiene lógica…

-¡Lo sé! Por eso paré y le dije que no sabía que estaba pasando. ¡Y ella se puso como una mula!

-No me extraña… pasas de un extremo a otro.

-¿Qué quieres decir Tomoyo?

-Pues que un día dices que es tu mejor amiga y que jamás te atraerá y otro dices que lleva un bikini que te dice que te la comas.

-¡No es culpa mía!

-Tiene razón Tomoyo, son las hormonas adolescentes.

-Tú cállate, que eres menor que yo.

-No en madurez.- Shaoran se dispone a propinarle la mayor paliza de su vida pero no pienso dejar que se maten el uno al otro. Me pongo en medio suspirando y cogiendo paciencia parando a Shaoran con mi cuerpo.

-Ya vale, los dos son unos niños. Sakura ahora esta durmiendo así que no aclararemos nada. No sé como le fue con ese chico pero de seguro que prefiere verle a él ahora que a cualquiera de nosotros.

-Le fue bien.

-¿Perdona Eriol?

-La esperé para hablar y los vi llegar a las cinco de la mañana entre risas. Estuvieron hablando en el porche y el se despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Así que deduzco que les fue bien.

-¿Oíste algo?

-No. Estaba lejos. No quería que me vieran.

-¿Ahora eres un espía?

-Ya deja de meterte conmigo Tomoyo, insisto que ya estoy pagando todo con creces.

-OH, tu Sakura no te habla…. Que pena. ¡Bienvenido al club¿Pues sabéis qué¡Estoy cansado de todo esto¡De ella¡De su tonta decisión de olvidarse de todo lo que le resulta complicado sin esforzarse una mierda y de todo¡Ya le pueden dar por culo!

-Shaoran… Sakura no lo esta pasando bien. Podrías esforzarte por comprenderla un poco.

-¿Acaso ella lo hace?- ruedo los ojos con desesperación.

-Los dos sois igual de testarudos. Créeme.

-Me da igual. ¡A la mierda¿No me quiere hablar¡Perfecto¡Más tranquilo me quedo! No la necesito.- Shaoran se gira entre miles de insultos y maldiciones y empieza a irse en dirección a la casa con la cara tan roja por la rabia que casi parece un semáforo.

-¿Crees que lo arreglaran alguna vez?

-No lo sé… pero ahora tengo problemas mayores.

-¿Sakura?

-No puedo soportar que este enfadada… además… es igual.

-No, cuéntame.

-No eres la persona más apropiada para hablar de esto Tomoyo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué… porqué sientes algo hacía mi.

-Ah, claro. Puedes hablar de lo que sientes por Sakura con total libertad, me sienta bien, es una dosis de realidad.

-No Tomoyo. Déjalo.

-En serio… ya que no podemos ser más que amigos, al menos, seamos buenos amigos. ¿no?

-Eres una persona muy madura.

-Lo sé. Ahora dime. ¿Qué más pasó?

-Supongo que nada…

-Eriol…

-Le dije que la amaba.

-¿Qué cosa¿En serio?

-Me temo que sí. No pude evitarlo, era algo que me recorría por dentro como si de ácido se tratara.

-Que profundo…

-No te burles. Yo no soy así…es decir… yo siempre había tejido los hilos. Era quien controlaba la situación.

-Bueno… hasta el mejor titiritero pierde alguna vez el control sobre alguna de sus marionetas.

-Sakura no es una marioneta.

-¿Y eso es lo que te molesta?

-Esta conversación es demasiado profunda para mi gusto. Me estoy perdiendo.

-¿tú¿El Dios de la intriga? Bufff…realmente va algo mal en tu loca cabecita.

-Eso me temo.

-¿Cómo reaccionó Sakura?

-Dijo que ya no me creía. Que ella no era especial y que eso se lo debía decir a todas.

-Juega con fuego…

-No hace falta que me sermonees.

-Sakura es la primera ¿verdad?

-¿La primera?

-Sí…la primera que amas.

-Amar… me pregunto si realmente sé lo que es.

-Yo creo que sí Eriol, yo creo que sí.

·············································································································································

-¡Son las dos del mediodía¡Tengo hambre¿Dónde esta Sakura? Te juro que cómo no venga en cinco minutos me voy a comer sin ella.

-Calma Naoko, debe estar al caer.- Es Tomoyo la que sale en su defensa, como siempre.

-Hemos venido para pasar las vacaciones en grupo, no para que cada uno vaya por su cuenta. Desde que llegamos aquí no hacemos más que dividirnos. La pesca, la cita con ese, y ahora esta durmiendo sola en la casa. ¿De que va?

-Vamos, vamos. No se enfaden… Ya verán como pasamos la tarde todos juntos. Es más, miren, por ahí viene.

-¡Sakura¡Ya era hora¡Estamos muertos de hambre por tu culpa!

-Vaya, que malos humos tenemos Naoko, el hambre no te sienta bien.

-¡No me tomes el pelo encima¿Dónde estabas? Tienes el pelo mojado.

-Nadando en la cala. Estaba tan tranquila que no he podido resistirme.

-O sea, nosotros estamos aquí, muertos de hambre, esperándote para que no fueras sola y tú vas ¿y te pasas la mañana nadando en la cala?

-En realidad Chiharu solo he estado una hora. ¿Qué les pasa? Había quedado con Tomoyo que si no les encontraba la llamaría, podían haberse adelantado.

-Vale, pues la próxima vez no te esperamos.- Y Chiharu y Naoko salen disparadas al chiringuito.

-¿Pero se puede saber que mosca les ha picado?

-Bueno… creo que están molestas porqué a penas has pasado tiempo con nosotros.

-¿Y qué¿Quién dijo que teníamos que pasar todo el tiempo juntos?- la miro con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa y me decido a intervenir.

-Sakura, son tus amigos. Hemos venido a pasar unas vacaciones en grupo.

-Eso no es lo que me dijeron para convencerme de que viniera. ¿O no Kenshin¿No me convencieron del viaje diciendo que no teníamos que estar siempre juntos¿No me dijeron una y otra vez que no tendría por qué pasar horas al lado de Shaoran¿O me mintieron?

-Bueno… Saku lo que dijimos es que no tenías porqué estar a su lado, que éramos los suficientes para manteneros alejados en el mismo sitio.

-Ya, claro. Seguro que sí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿A mí? Nada.

-Estas que muerdes Sak.

-Es cierto Sakura. ¿No te fue bien anoche?

-En realidad me fue de puta madre Tomoyo. Pero dudo mucho que les deba explicaciones.

-¡Sakura!

-¿Qué?

-¡No le hables así a Tomoyo! Sólo estamos preocupados. Actúas de un modo extraño, distante y frío. Tú no eres así.

-¿A no¿Y cómo soy?- Tomoyo y yo estamos petrificados por su forma de actuar. Los demás ya han ido tirando en dirección al chiringuito y sólo Eriol parece un poco rezagado. – Déjenlo, como siempre la culpa es mía. Así que da igual.- Sakura sigue a los demás a paso veloz dejándonos atrás. Pero no lo permito y corro hasta alcanzarla. Tomoyo se queda a una distancia prudencial intentando digerir el nuevo humor de Sakura.

-Eh, Saku… en serio…¿Qué ocurre?

-En realidad nada Ken, perdona…tu no tienes la culpa de nada… es sólo que…estoy hará de todo esto.

-¿De que?

-De toda esta mierda. Tanta falsedad y tantas mentiras.

-¿Falsedad¿Mentiras¿De que hablas?

-Hablo de Eriol y Tomoyo, hablo de Shaoran y del reciente enfado de todos. Los amigos no se comportan de esa forma.

-Sakura… siento contradecirte pero…tú tampoco estas actuando bien.- se para en seco y me mira a los ojos. Parece triste y vulnerable.- No me mires así. Yo más que nadie te apoyo con lo de Li, es la única manera de salir adelante y superarlo. Pero tus amigos no tienen la culpa. Hemos venido a pasarlo bien todos juntos y de momento apenas te hemos visto el pelo. Sólo se sienten desplazados.

-Ya… lo siento. Es sólo que… no puedo estar en el mismo sitio que Shaoran… y ahora tampoco tengo ganas de estar cerca de Eriol…

-¿Por qué¿Por qué se besaron? Creo que fue un beso sin importancia Sak… Hablé con ellos y ambos me dijeron que no fue nada.

-Ya… como si un beso fuera algo sin importancia.

-Yo te besé…y no por eso estamos juntos. Aunque… ya sabes que…

-No sigas por ahí Ken… te quiero mucho como amigo pero… no estoy preparada para… para fingir que todo va bien. No puedo seguir adelante como si nada. ¿entiendes?

-Claro que lo entiendo. Pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Supongo.- los dos andamos con tranquilidad detrás de los demás. Tomoyo nos sigue, lo suficiente lejos cómo para no oír nuestra conversación.

-Se que dices que no estas preparada para salir adelante pero… a veces…sólo a veces…me da la sensación de que… bueno…de que alguna vez…has sentido algo por Eriol.- veo como agacha la cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa triste nace en sus labios.

-No, yo no siento nada por Eriol.

-No es por nada…pero, aunque me gustaría, no te creo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué eres muy mala mentirosa. – ella sonríe, esta vez de una forma más natural.

-Eriol no es como yo creía, así que no, no siento nada por Eriol, al menos no por el verdadero.

-No te entiendo…

-Ya…yo tampoco lo hago.- Sakura mira el mar con nostalgia y por un momento siento deseos de abrazarlos. Y como yo soy persona de impulsos hago caso nulo de mi conciencia y simplemente me paro y la abrazo. Ella no parece incómoda o sorprendida. Al principio simplemente se queda quieta con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Pero luego parece devolverme el abrazo, aunque sólo levemente.

-Estoy contigo ex cuatro ojos.

-Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco.

-Oímos la voz de los demás metiéndonos prisa y nos separamos. La mirada de Eriol esta perdida en la nada aunque puedo asegurar que hace tan solo unos instantes estaba clavada en nosotros. En cuanto me dijo que no quería a Tomoyo supe que pasaba. Él jamás lo admitirá y en realidad no hay indicios que apoyen mi teoría pero…esta enamorado de Sakura. Es un amigo, un buen amigo en realidad, pero no pienso permitir que se quede con ella. Nadie se quedará con Sakura, nadie excepto yo. Si eso me convierte en una persona egoísta, lo siento. No puedo evitarlo.

·············································································································································

La tarde ha sido larga y aburrida. Los chicos parecen algo molestos conmigo. Eriol no se ha atrevido a acercarse y yo tampoco he querido. Tomoyo ha permanecido distante conmigo, lógico. Shaoran ha estado toda la tarde nadando y jugando con el grupo a boley playa. Sólo Kenshin ha estado conmigo, y aunque me cae bien y es un buen amigo, no ha logrado animarme. Estoy incomoda con el grupo y creo que no irá a mejor con los días. Yue ha estado un rato conmigo charlando de cosas triviales. Sé que le caigo bien, pero tampoco somos íntimos precisamente. Así que la conversación no ha sido muy amena. El reloj ya marca las seis y aún tengo que ir a la casa a ducharme y vestirme para ir con Matt. Así que me levanto y empiezo a recoger mis cosas. Naoko, que esta aprovechando el poco sol que queda me mira con suspicacia.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A la casa. Quiero ducharme y ponerme algo más comodo para esta noche.

-¿Y no puedes esperar a que vayamos todos?

-En realidad no, he quedado a las siete.

-¿Con el bombón?

-Con Matt.

-¿Ah, ahora es Matt? Creí que no querías saber nada de él.

-Bueno… ha resultado ser un buen chico. ¿por qué?

-Por nada… sólo pienso en voz alta.

-Ah¿y en que estas pensando ahora?

-En que prefieres ligar que estar con tus amigos. – abro los ojos sorprendida por la crueldad de sus palabras. Siempre me habían dicho que al crecer los grupos de la niñez se disuelven, la gente tira por sus caminos y las cosas que antes parecían normales se vuelven incómodas. Jamás creí que eso ocurriera con el nuestro, pero al parecer esta pasando, y yo soy la primera candidata en abandonar el grupo.

- Para tu información Matt no es un ligue, sino un amigo. Y aunque no te debo explicaciones voy a trabajar en la barra lo que queda de mes para ahorrar y entretenerme. ¿Acaso debo pedir permiso?

-No, claro que no. Haz lo que quieras Saku, lo has hecho desde que llegaste.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- es la voz de Shaoran la que habla. Me giro conteniendo las ganas de llorar ante las palabras ofensivas de la que consideraba mi amiga y le encaro aparentando serenidad.

-Me voy a duchar. Esta noche empiezo a trabajar en el chiringuito y no quiero llegar tarde.

-¿Vas a trabajar¿En vacaciones?

-Sí, me apetecía probar algo nuevo. Además así aprenderé a hacer cockteils y conoceré gente nueva. ¿A ti también te molesta?

A mí ya nada me molesta Sakura. Haz lo que quieras.

-Eso aré. ¡Ken! – el mencionado se gira y me mira con una sonrisa. Abandona el juego y corre en mi dirección.

-¿Qué pasa ex cuatro ojos?

-Me voy. ¿Te pasaras luego por el chiringuito?

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Empieza a trabajar en el chiringuito con "Matt"- la voz ofensiva de Naoko me empieza a irritar y mucho.

-¿En vacaciones¿Y con ese¿Por qué?

-Me apetece. ¿Qué me dices¿Pasarás?

-Pero… ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

-Porqué lo decidí anoche. Tenía ganas de hacer algo distinto… ¿sabes?- kenshin parece pensar en mis palabras. Es un chico impulsivo y de seguro se muere de ganas de decirme que no vaya con Matt a ningun lado, que no es para mí y todo eso. Pero por primera vez parece tomar otro camino.

-Sí… me temo que lo sé… Esta bien. Pasaré luego. ¿vale?

-Ok. Pero no te rías ¿eh?

-¿Reírme¿Por qué?

-Lo verás cuando llegues.- sin saber porqué le doy un beso en la mejilla y me despido con la mano. Él me mira sorprendido pero sonríe.- Hasta luego.

Me voy de allí fingiendo que estoy completamente bien, pero no es verdad. Me ha sorprendido mucho la reacción de Naoko, y aún puedo notar su mirada clavada en mi nuca. No entiendo que les pasa pero supongo que es normal… creo que era inevitable que eligieran entre Shaoran y yo, y evidentemente él ha sido la elección. Creo que buscarme el trabajo ha sido una buena idea… aunque… jamás me había sentido tan sola… He perdido a Shaoran…a Eriol…estoy perdiendo a Tomoyo… supongo… que ahora solo me queda seguir adelante. Cuando volvamos a casa me centraré en los estudios y en el teatro para cumplir mis sueños. Quién sabe… puede que al menos Kenshin siga a mi lado… aunque supongo que sus sentimientos serán una barrera y que con el tiempo el también se alejará… sólo espero no arrepentirme de mis decisiones. No perder a todos… pero…ahora, ya es tarde.

·············································································································································

-Vaya… estas hermosa.- Me giro con una sonrisa al ver a Tomoyo sentada en la barra.

-¿Pero que dices? Tú si que estas guapa. No sé como te lo haces para estar siempre perfecta, incluso con el traje más sencillo.

-Gracia natural.- sonrío cariñosamente y Tomoyo parece alegrarse.- Me alegra verte sonreír. No quiero más tensiones entre nosotras.

-Yo tampoco… he estado pensando mucho… los demás parecen molestos… me siento rara.

-¿Lo dices por Naoko?

-Pues en realidad no hablaba de alguien en concreto…pero sí…

-No le hagas caso, hoy Chiharu le ha cantado las cuarenta. Lo que pasa es que esta celosa. Le gustaba Matt.

-Pues que se lo ligue, yo no tengo nada con él. Aunque no creo que consiga nada, a Matt aún le gusta su ex novia.

-¿A sí¿Te lo contó él?

-Ajá. Pero dime…¿que te sirvo?

-Pues algo sin alcohol, tengo comprobado que no me sienta bien.

-Si te consuela, a mí tampoco. ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Me he adelantado para hablar contigo, supongo que no tardaran.

-¿Querías hablar conmigo?

-Sí… te debo una explicación.

-Si es sobre Eriol no hace falta. No quiero saberlo.

-Si que quieres, es más, lo necesitas.

-¿Por qué siempre crees saber lo que quiero o necesito? Ya soy mayor Tomoyo, no me gusta que siempre andes juzgándome y valorando mis sentimientos.

-Lo siento…no quería decir…no quería molestarte. Es solo que necesito contártelo…no me gustaría que desconfiaras de mí.

-Esta bien.

-Disculpe. ¿Tienen margaritas?

-Por supuesto señor. ¿Le sirvo uno?

-Dos por favor.

-Perdona Tomoyo, enseguida vuelvo.

-Tranquila, lo hablamos luego. Pero no te olvides de mi copa.

-¿Te gusta la fresa?

-Sí.

-Daikiri marchando. Aunque tiene alcohol. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-Lo intentaré – sonrío a Tomoyo y atiendo al cliente y a ella al mismo tiempo. Matt esta sirviendo las mesas. Los chicos no han venido a cenar aquí, como yo creía, sino que han preferido ir a otro sitio al parecer, supongo que para evitarme.

-¿Dónde habéis cenado?

-¿Cenado? Hemos merendando como cerdos y nadie tenía hambre. Hemos estado jugando a las cartas. Ahora se estaban vistiendo para venir. Todos quieren aprovechar que trabajas aquí para que nos des bebida gratis.

-Entonces…¿no están molestos?

-No mujer, les ha sorprendido pero no están molestos. Ya te he dicho que es cosa de Naoko que esta celosa. Los demás han dicho ¡Bebida gratis! Y se han puesto a jugar de nuevo. ¿Creías que estaban enfadados?

-Bueno… no había muy buen ambiente en la mañana.

-Estaban hambrientos y Naoko no hacía más que meter cizaña. Pero ya se le pasará.

-Pues…eso me alivia mucho.

-Sakura…somos tus amigos… a veces no estamos de acuerdo en lo que haces, supongo que del mismo modo que tu no estas de acuerdo con muchas de nuestras acciones, pero no por eso dejaremos de ser amigos. ¿Tenías miedo?

-Bueno…- le sirvo los dos margaritas al señor y le cobro en silencio. Le sonrío y le doy las gracias mientras continuo con la preparación del Daikiri. – Sinceramente sí. Ahora que Shaoran y yo no podemos estar en el mismo lugar es lógico que elijan un bando, y creí que ya lo habían elegido y que él era la elección.

-Bueno… creo que en realidad no saben exactamente que pasa entre ustedes. Es decir…si que saben que algo hay porqué es imposible no notarlo. Erais uña y carne y ahora casi no habláis, pero creo que aún no se han dado cuenta de que vuestra amistad a muerto del todo. Supongo que creen que acabareis juntos. Todos lo creímos siempre.

-¿A sí?

-Claro, era evidente que tú sentías algo y… bueno…

-Creían que Shaoran también…

-Teníamos la esperanza. Yo aún la tengo.

-Yo no, Tomy.

-Oye Sak… entre Eriol y yo…jamás hubo nada. Ya sabes que yo … bueno…que siento algo por él…

-Le quieres.

-Sí…le quiero. Pero él no me quiere a mí. Él te ama Sakura… jamás creí que yo te diría esto…pero te ama. Por mucho que me duela.

-No te preocupes Tomy, que no saldré con él. Y en cuanto a eso de que el me ama… creo que vas herrada. Creo que Eriol no es lo que creemos que es. ¿Te acuerdas cuando me decías que era un mujeriego que sólo quería atraer a las mujeres? Pues creo que tenías razón. Sólo es un casanova… Y sino fíjate. Te besa para atraerte, le sale bien ¿y ahora no quiere nada? Conmigo le pasaría lo mismo…sólo le atraigo porqué no estoy loca por él. Si me tuviera no me querría.

-Vaya…estas decepcionada de verdad…

-Mucho.

-Eriol me contó lo que te dijo… siento no haberte dicho lo del beso en el aula de música.

-Bueno… tus razones tendrías. No estoy enfadada contigo, tú me dijiste lo que sentías por él. Eriol en cambio no tiene excusa. Jugó con mi mejor amiga.

-En realidad yo le seguí la corriente…me atraía… supongo que para él no fue más que atracción… los tíos son así, les pueden las hormonas. Pero jamás volvió a intentarlo y con el tiempo he visto que el deseo ya no es su meta. Y creo que el motivo de su cambio eres tú.

-Pues yo no creo que haya cambiado Tomoyo… para mí siempre fue perfecto… alguien incapaz de hacerme daño, de mentirme. Le contaba todo…cada sentimiento…cada acontecimiento por pequeño que fuera… yo fui sincera en todo momento y él… él me mintió.

-No te mintió. Que no te contara lo del beso no significa que te mintiera.

-Si que me mintió. Lo hizo al decirme que no sentía nada por ti, aunque sólo fuera atracción también es un sentimiento. También, según su versión, me mintió al decirme que me veía como una hermana. Debí darme cuenta de cómo era al verlo hablar con las chicas por los pasillos…al ver como todas coqueteaban con él y no hacía nada para evitarlo. A él le gusta tener a las mujeres detrás como perritas falderas. Y yo no puedo aceptar que me mintiera tanto tiempo…

-Bueno…Eriol no es perfecto Sakura… eso era evidente… pero si dejas de pensar en el perfecto ser que tu mente había creado, verás que él no es mala persona y que… contigo es…diferente.

-No lo sé Tomy…

-Yo más que nadie quiero que acabes con Shaoran y que seas feliz cumpliendo tu sueño pero… quizá debas pensarte dejar de sufrir tanto y… relajarte un poco. Es solo mi opinión. No tienes porqué seguirla o estar de acuerdo. Al fin y al cabo mírame. Eriol no esta a mi lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con relajarme?

-Que dejes de estar tensa con Shaoran y con Eriol, que vuelvas a ser tú. Esa niña dulce que yo tanto quiero. La mejor amiga de todos. Quizá así descubras quién de los dos es para ti.

-Es fácil decirlo Tomoyo pero…con Shaoran cerca sufro mucho.

-Lo sé… pero a veces el remedio es peor que la enfermedad. ¿O me dirás que estas bien?- cierro los ojos y pienso cada palabra. Recuerdo los días que han pasado y cómo me he sentido. Es cierto que no he tenido momentos excesivamente dolorosos y que he estado tranquila, al menos antes del viaje, pero también es cierto que he estado como en otro mundo, haciendo las cosas por inercia, sin ganas de nada, sin ninguna razón para despertarme todos los días. Quizá no he estado tensa, ni nerviosa, ni triste… pero tampoco alegre, feliz o impaciente. Supongo que si resumiera estos dos meses sin él sólo podría decir que han sido…rutinarios. Y si algo detesto en mi vida….es la rutina. Y además…lo único que salvaba mis días era Eriol… él me animaba y hacía de cada momento algo más llevadero. Quizá sí sea cierto que conmigo…es así… simplemente.

-Supongo que tienes razón. No soy feliz así…- Tomoyo sonríe cariñosamente bebiendo por primera vez del Daikiri.

-¡Esta delicioso¿Desde cuando sabes preparar cokteils?

-Desde hoy. Matt se ha pasado dos horas enseñándome. Al empezar la noche teníamos un cokteil de cada listo para servir. Suerte que la noche ha empezado animada y he podido venderlos todos, sino el jefe nos mata.

-¿Y te acuerdas de cómo se hace cada uno?

-¡Que va! Tengo una preciosa chuleta aquí debajo con los nombres y las mezclas. En realidad como cada uno tiene su copa es sencillo recordar las medidas.

-Ya...

-¿Y tú como estas Tomoyo?

- Fatal...

-¿Que tal va mi nueva empleada preferida?- Matt nos interrumpe en el momento menos oportuno, pero Tomoyo me dice con la mirada que ya hablaremos así que actúo como si nada.

-Muy bien Matt, ahora la cosa esta tranquila. ¿Recuerdas a mi amiga Tomoyo?

-Cómo olvidar un rostro tan hermoso. Buenas noches. – Tomoyo se sonroja y sonrío. Esta más que acostumbrada a los halagos masculinos pero supongo que es imposible no ruborizarse cuando es uno tan atractivo el que te los lanza. - ¿Le gusta el Daikiri?

-Esta delicioso.

-Perfecto, así no tengo que despedir a su amiga.

-Eres muy desagradable cuando quieres.- Su brazo rodea mis hombros y sonríe abiertamente.

-Vamos, si era broma. Con lo bien que te queda el traje cualquiera te despide. Aunque si Tomoyo quiere puedo darle una plaza también a ella. Me ruborizo solo de pensar en como le quedaría el traje.

-Creí que eras tímido.

-Sólo cuando estoy en la intimidad, en grupo soy imparable.

-Ya… otro que tiene más caras que un dado.

-Buenas noches.- Kenshin hace aparición en escena seguido de todos los demás.

-¡Que guapo Ken¿Y esa camisa?

-La he comprado esta tarde. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí.

-No puedo decir lo mismo de tu indumentaria. ¿Te hacen vestir de buscona?

-Eh, un poco de respeto para mis empleadas chaval, que yo creo que esta hermosa.

-Una cosa no quita la otra. Se te podría denunciar por acoso sexual.

-Yo no las obligo a trabajar aquí. Además, a la mayoría de chicas les sube el autoestima que los chicos las piropeen. ¿Verdad Sakura?

-No hables por mí.

-Esta bien, vale, vale. Cómo veo que la cosa esta tensa les invito a una ronda. – todos se miran sonrientes y se acercan a la barra.- Sólo una linda o te despido.

-Ya largate a servir mesas Matt.- Él sonríe y me da un beso sonoro en la mejilla para luego desaparecer haciendo payasadas. – Esta como una cabra.

-Pero es muy majo Saku. ¿Te gusta?

-Es sólo un amigo Chiharu.

-¿Segura?

-Segura.- una mirada complice nace entre Naoko y Chiharu. Es tan evidente que hasta una despistada como yo puede notarlo.

-Esta bien. ¡Yo quiero un Caipiriña!

·············································································································································

-Pareces agotada. – Su pelo ondea el viento al girarse para mirarme y no puedo evitar que me palpite un poco el corazón. ¿Por qué le brillaran tanto los ojos?

-Sí… ha habido mucho trabajo. Pero Tomoyo debe estar más agotada que yo, se ha pasado la noche bailando con chicos. Es demasiado popular.

-Bueno, parecía pasárselo bien.

-Sí…supongo que tras tu negativa debe necesitar desconectar un poco. La entiendo muy bien.

-Sakura… yo…

-Perdóname Eriol.

-¿Eh?

-Estaba enfadada y molesta. Me dolió saber que estabas con Tomoyo y que no me lo habías dicho pero…supongo que me dolió más porqué…por qué te veía como mi príncipe azul, y no lo eres.

-Sí que soy tu príncipe azul.

-¿A que te refieres? – tomo asiento a su lado. La música suena de lejos. Los chicos aún están bailando en la pista a pesar de que la barra ya se ha cerrado. El tiempo es ideal y la cercanía de ella me embriaga.

-A que es verdad…no soy el chico perfecto que tu creías, o más bien el que te he dejado creer que era, pero, aunque no sea el príncipe de un cuento de hadas…si soy alguien que ha estado a tu lado protegiéndote tanto como le ha sido posible. Alguien que aún desea hacerlo, aunque sólo sea como amigo. Y tú sigues siendo mi princesa… porqué…aunque no quieras, así es como te veo yo y por tanto, para mí, siempre lo serás.

-Eriol… yo…

-No…déjame hablar, sólo un momento.

-Esta bien.

-Siento no haber sido sincero desde el principio…en realidad estaba confundido…no sabía lo que sentía…era nuevo para mí. Al principio creí que sólo era cariño porqué me recordabas a Serena pero… con el tiempo me di cuenta de que era algo más. Algo diferente al deseo, algo distinto a lo que yo siempre había vivido con las demás. Para ser totalmente sincero debo decir…que aún no estoy seguro de si es amor, porqué jamás me había enamorado. Parece ridículo pero… es verdad. Me he acostado con dos o tres chicas, no te mentiré…sólo tengo 16 años pero...pasó y ya no lo puedo cambiar. Pero no tubo valor sentimental para mí, y lamento mucho si a ellas les hice daño. Pero cuando pienso en como sería estar contigo…no veo sexo, o coqueteo…veo una relación integra y sincera, algo… algo que yo creía que no existía más que en la novela rosa. Y puede que me equivoque, puede que no sea tan fuerte como yo creo… y que al igual que siempre no me llene… pero tu amistad si lo hace. Al cien por cien. Y no quiero perderte…por nada del mundo…ni por mis dudas, ni por mis actos. No soy perfecto pero… tampoco pretendo serlo.

-¿Puedo hablar?

-Claro.

-Me alegro de que al fin te hayas abierto a mí, Eriol. Que hayas sido sincero y que hayas compartido tus dudas y miedos. Siempre habías sido para mí un misterio, y aunque jamás creí que fueras como eres… no puedo negar que no me importa demasiado si lo pienso bien. Al fin y al cabo, conmigo siempre has sido maravilloso… quizá yo despierte en ti algo distinto… al igual que tú lo despiertas en mí. Quiero creer que sí soy especial para ti.

-Sakura… no lo creas, acéptalo. Lo eres.

-¿Me lo juras?

-Sakura… eres la persona más especial que hay en mi vida. Y lo juro por lo que quieras. – ella sonríe cariñosamente y levanta la vista en dirección al mar. - ¿Estas bien?

-Confusa… pero sí… he hecho las paces con Tomoyo.

-¡Eso es genial!

-Sí… lo es. Ella…ella me ha dado un consejo.

-¿Y cual es?

-Que me relaje y deje de huir de vosotros. Que alejarme de Li no me ha hecho feliz.

-¿Y que opinas?- no puedo evitar que se me oprima el pecho al pensar en sus posibles respuestas. Tengo miedo de que quiera luchar por Li, sé que si es así debería alegrarme y apoyarla en todo pero… la parte egoísta que hay en mí no puede soportar pensar que ya la he perdido antes de tan siquiera intentarlo.

-Qué tiene razón. No soy feliz sin Shaoran. Ya sea como amigo o como algo más, Shaoran es una pieza insustituible en mi vida. Y por mucho que me duela no puedo huir siempre de todo lo que me hiere.

-Astuta decisión…aunque la tuya no era mala Sak… Alejarse de Li era buena idea, siempre y cuando tuvieras claro que no podías seguir así. Pero supongo que no es fácil… que hay personas que necesitamos a nuestro lado. Y es evidente, que él también te necesita.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí…

-¿Y tú?

-¿Perdona?

-¿Tú me necesitas?- sus esmeraldas me observan con un anhelo que no se describir. Acaricio sus mejillas con delicadeza a la vez que sonrío cariñosamente. Me siento tan tentado a besarla…

-Eso, princesa, es más que evidente.

-Yo no…no sé lo que pasará… si seguiré enamorada de Shaoran, o no. Si podré olvidarlo o no. Si sabré aceptar que… bueno…que tú no eres como yo te había querido imaginar y si eso significara algo bueno…o algo malo… no sé nada Eriol… estoy tan confundida como tú y tengo miedo…

-No lo tengas princesa. Pase lo que pase, decidas lo que decidas yo estaré a tu lado. Y espero…que tú al mío. – Sakura se abraza a mí y me siento curiosamente aliviado. El solo hecho de pensar que podía perderla me volvía loco.- Se que no debería decir esto pero…te quiero princesa.

-Yo… yo también te quiero, Eriol.- La abrazo con más fuerza y la aprieto contra mi pecho. Es tan fantástico tenerla así…entre mis brazos… se me dibujan en la cabeza las imágenes de la noche que dormimos en el sofá… del beso que robé de sus labios… de los momentos que pasamos entre risas. Veo su cara aniñada e infantil de cuando la conocí y me parece mentira que haya cambiado tanto en tan poco tiempo…física y mentalmente. Supongo que yo también he cambiado mucho… y eso… me alegra. Ella se mueve entre mis brazos y se separa lentamente. Nos quedamos tan solo a unos centímetros el uno del otro y siento mis nervios crecer. Aún así intento aparentar serenidad.

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?

-Yo… por un momento…me ha apetecido besarte.- mil mariposas se despiertan en mi estomago y las rodillas bailan un son que desconozco.

-Entonces…¿por qué no lo haces?

-Porqué no me atrevo.

-Sakura… yo estoy tan confuso como tú… debería decirte que no te precipitaras, que en realidad no me amas y que sólo necesitas cariño porqué lo estas pasando mal. Debería decirte también que soy tu amigo y que no pasará nada nunca entre nosotros. Pero no quiero hacerlo. Sólo quiero que se te vayan los miedos y te arriesgues a probarlo. – Ella me mira intensamente, con los labios entreabiertos, librando un debate interno entre el momento de ahora, y las consecuencias de después. Yo sólo puedo estar ahí… a la expectativa, soñando con una noche…sólo una noche…

-No debería… mañana me arrepentiré. – la desilusión baja como agua fría por cada una de mis venas.

-Tranquila mi pequeña… en realidad haces lo correcto.- Me levanto lentamente, aún con sus manos sujetando mis brazos. Ella también se levanta hasta estar a mi altura. Tiene la cabeza agachada y las mejillas sonrojadas. Sonrío levemente pensando en que en realidad si que es lo mejor. Aunque un beso no hubiera significado nada en una situación tan complicada como esta, sí hubiera sido devastador para mí al ver mañana que no era más que una ilusión… un sueño de una noche… algo irreal nacido solo de la confusión que ella siente.

Me alejo lentamente despidiéndome con la mano. Ella se queda en su sitio, con un simple tejano y una camiseta entreabierta por encima del bikini. Gracias a Dios ya no lleva el traje de hawaiana, le quedaba muy seductor pero…así al natural…esta aún más hermosa. Aún esta debatiéndose, puedo notarlo. Pero no puedo ser tan egoísta…debo salir de allí y evitar la tentación o no respondo de mis actos.

-Buenas noches Sakura.

-Eriol…

-¿Sí?- la veo caminar en mi dirección con una extraña determinación en la mirada y aunque no quiera la maldita esperanza nace en mi interior.

-Perdóname.

-¿Por qué princesa?

-Por esto.

Y allí llega. Sus labios se juntan con los míos de forma tan inesperada y rápida que casi me caigo de la impresión. Sus brazos se entrelazan tras mi cuello y sus labios exigentes se mueven pasionalmente sobre mi boca. Sé que es idiota por mi parte pero…no sé reaccionar. Me quedo quieto, sin responder, sin abrazarla aunque lo deseo más que nada. A los segundos noto como ella se separa de mí. Con lágrimas en los ojos. Y yo sigo sin reaccionar. Se aleja unos pasos con la cabeza agachada y se queda quieta mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento… no debí… te ha molestado…perdona.

Por fin algo me despierta de mi estúpida petrificación y puedo moverme. El despertar habrá sido demasiado rápido porqué me abalanzo hacia ella y la tomo entre mis brazos con fuerza. Sakura sigue llorando y me siento un idiota. Agarro su cuello con una de mis manos y guió su rostro hasta el mío. No me salen palabras, sólo el deseo de sentirla lo más cerca posible. La besó con intensidad y fuerza. Exigiendo todo de ella. Y Sakura me responde deseosa, aunque puedo notar aún las lagrimas caer. Los brazos me rodean de nuevo y ahora los míos hacen lo mismo. No pienso en mañana, no pienso en que ella no me ama, no pienso en confusiones o problemas, ella esta en mis brazos. Sumisa y entregada. Ni en mi mejor sueño imaginé sensación más plena. Ella se separa lentamente. Los ojos le tiemblan de un lado a otro…se ve tan indefensa…tan perdida…

-Eriol…yo…

-Shhh… no digas nada… sé que esto no es real… que no es más que un sueño y que los sueños no me llevarán a ninguna parte. Pero por una noche…sólo por esta noche…permíteme soñar… permíteme pensar que eres mía…

Y a la mañana siguiente me doy cuenta de que lo fue… mía y sólo mía…aunque solo por una noche. No hicimos el amor, ni tan siquiera nos besamos muchas veces más que esa. Pero estuvimos abrazados hasta el amanecer, sintiendo la respiración del otro. Y mientras sostenía su mano entrelazada a la mía me dije, que haría todo lo que pudiera para convertir esa noche en sólo la primera de muchas. Aunque por supuesto…se de ante mano…que no lo conseguiré.

Continuará….

·············································································································································

NO ME MATEN, NO HE PODIDO EVITARLO

Vale…se me ha ido la olla…lo siento…pero necesitaba ese momento…necesitaba a Eriol y Sakura juntos, aunque sólo fuera una noche. Necesitaba desenredar y enredar de nuevo… ¡SOY ASÍ DE LIANTE! Además, si algo tiene la adolescencia es confusión. PODRÍA HABER SIDO PEOR, NO SE HAN ACOSTADO. En fin… prometo ser más sensata en el próximo. Las aguas se calmaran y el viaje transcurrirá rápido y llegará a su fin. Y espero que en unos cinco capítulos o menos pueda cerrar esta historia del modo más suave y que les guste. Gracias por leer hasta el final y por favor, dejen reviews, al menos para ver hasta que punto he metido la pata. Un beso y hasta pronto.


	20. Capitulo 18

**Inoportuno. **

Los últimos rayos del sol se han puesto tras el horizonte y poco apoco la oscuridad va entrando en la habitación. Llevo al menos una hora contemplando el paisaje tras la ventana y no es para menos, si algo ha tenido este día son motivos para pensar y recapacitar. Si tuviera que describirlo con un solo adjetivo supongo que sería… inoportuno. Es decir, todo lo que me ha pasado, ha ocurrido en el lugar menos apropiado a la hora menos apropiada y ha sido testigo la persona menos apropiada también. Todo se ha convertido en una telenovela rosa desde el momento que he abierto los ojos. Primero Eriol… luego Kenshin… y finalmente Shaoran… si…se podría decir que ha sido un día movido y lleno de baches, aunque para ser sincera debo decir que también ha tenido cosas buenas. Cosas muy buenas.

Creo que llevará mucho tiempo volver las cosas a la normalidad… Ha pasado todo tan rápido y de una forma tan…tan…joder, no sé cómo describirlo pero…supongo que diría que han pasado de forma precipitada…sí, eso…precipitada…y eso…me preocupa…me preocupa mucho.

·············································································································································

FLASH BACK

Mis ojos se abren lentamente. Los rayos del sol se filtran por las pestañas y me resulta imposible abrirlos del todo. Me he quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de Eriol. Y debo decir que la sensación es grandiosa. La calidez de su cuerpo me envuelve y siento paz. Una paz que añoraba y hacía mucho tiempo no sentía.

-Ya has despertado. Buenos días. – Aún con los ojos entrecerrados levanto la cabeza para encontrarme con su sonrisa. Mis brazos están rodeando su cintura y él me abraza por encima de los hombros. Doy un respingo y me separo lo más rápido que puedo como si de repente su piel quemara.

-Per…perdona… me he quedado dormida…debo haberte dejado el hombro destrozado.

-Pues un poco entumecido si que está. Pero puedes dormirte encima de él cuando quieras princesa.- su mano recorre el camino hasta mi mejilla y un escalofrío viaja por mi espalda. - ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Que voz tan dulce… hay tanto cariño en su mirada…¿cómo no me he dado cuenta antes¿Cómo he podido pensar tan siquiera un segundo que estaba jugando conmigo?

-Yo… estoy…b…bien. Algo….

-¿Arrepentida?

-¡No!.- su sonrisa divertida me hace sonrojar.- es decir… se que no debería haber pasado pero… no…no me arrepiento.

-¿Lo juras?

-Yo…- ¿es cosa mía o esta más cerca a cada segundo?- En realidad… ha sido…

-Ha sido la noche más hermosa que he pasado en toda mi vida. – palabras tan dulces, dichas con voz tan suave, seguidas de esa mirada azul que deshace hasta el más frío iceberg…estoy tan perdida…

-Fue… es decir ha sido…- pero no puedo acabar mis palabras. Sus labios están deleitándose con los míos y noto como algo muy parecido al cielo desciende hasta nosotros. Los rayos del sol son jóvenes pero aún así ya empiezan a transmitir la calidez necesaria como para envolvernos. Su mano aprisiona mi cintura contra su cuerpo mientras la otra empieza a acariciar mi cabello tan delicadamente que no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro. Lentamente sus labios van abandonado mi boca para descender por el cuello dejando un rastro de pequeños besos. No puedo pensar en nada…miles de sensaciones me embargan. Cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por la situación y al momento me arrepiento. La imagen de Shaoran sonriendo pasa fulminante por mi cabeza y de repente lo agradable deja de ser agradable, lo sofocante deja de ser sofocante y la realidad me cae como balde de agua fría. Es Eriol quien me besa, no Shaoran. Mi mano se agarra instintivamente al hombro de Eriol apartándolo suave pero firmemente.

-¿Ocurre algo princesa?

-Esto… no esta bien.- una nube oscura opaca sus ojos y me siento la peor persona del mundo.

-¿Acaso beso mal?- su voz disimula la tristeza con picardía pero es más que obvio, incluso para una tonta despistada como yo, que esta dolido.

-No…por supuesto que no…es sólo que...- miro a todos lados menos en su dirección. No soporto ver esos ojos tristes o decepcionados, menos por mi culpa.

-Ya entendí…- Su voz suena tan triste que me destroza el alma.- Ha sido una noche… yo te lo pedí y tu me lo concediste y te lo agradeceré siempre.

-Eriol…

-No me mires con esos ojos tan tristes y compasivos…me haces sentir mal…

-Pero yo…

-Quiero que seas feliz…aún con Shaoran. – sus manos acarician con infinita ternura mi mejilla.- No te preocupes ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero es que no entiendes…

-¿Qué no entiendo?

-Yo… esta noche ha sido… confusa…- veo como sus ojos se opacan aún más y me maldigo por dentro.- ¡No! No me malinterpretes… quiero decir que he sentido cosas que jamás creí que sentiría por alguien que no fuera Shaoran…

-¿Qué cosas?

-No lo sé…no puedo describirlo…supongo que… cosas… demasiado agradables.

-¿Y eso es bueno?

-Yo…

-Perdona… te estoy insistiendo y tu estas hecha un lío…

-No… no me estas insistiendo… tienes todo el derecho a saber lo que siento.

-Sakura…tú ni siquiera sabes lo que sientes.

-No…Es decir…es cierto pero… si sé lo que…siento al tocarte…o cuando me besas… y es algo que…me asusta…

-A mí también…jamás había besado a alguien con semejante intensidad… jamás había sentido esto Sakura…- Otra vez su cercanía… otra vez sus manos sobre mi rostro…- Es más…me muero por volver a hacerlo…

-Eriol yo…tu sabes que…

-Quieres a Li.

-Sí…

-¿Y qué? Yo sólo quiero…besarte de nuevo…sentir por un segundo que todo esta donde debería estar…

-¿Y dónde debería estar?

-En mis brazos.- y sus labios de nuevo…no puedo evitar dejar escapar un suspiro ni entiendo el porqué miles de mariposas me recorren de la cabeza a los pies. Se separa lentamente y en cortos periodos de tiempo para decirme en susurros que me quiere. No puedo evitar que lágrimas bajen por mis mejillas, pero él las va borrando una a una con miles de besos en mi rostro. – No llores por favor…no quiero hacerte daño con mis sentimientos… sé que jamás debería haberlos dicho en voz alta…

-No… yo me alegro de conocerlos y rezo por poder corresponderte al cien por cien algún día… de momento… ¿podrás tener paciencia?- una sonrisa muy amplia se dibuja en su rostro.

-Mientras quede una sola esperanza de que seas mía, esperaré.

-Eres demasiado bueno conmigo…

-No mi pequeña Sakura…no lo soy.- con suavidad lleva mis manos hasta sus labios besando mis dedos con cuidado.- Es tarde…

-En realidad es temprano…- otra vez esa sonrisa… no sé porqué pero adoro verlo sonreír.

-Sea de la forma que sea deberíamos volver a la casa.

-Prefiero quedarme aquí… y pensar un rato… no tengo sueño de todos modos.

-¿Estas segura?

-Sí…

-Esta bien- Eriol se acerca y me deposita un beso corto en los labios.- lo siento…no me canso de ellos. Nos vemos más tarde.

-Esta bien.

-Hasta luego princesa.

-¡E…Eriol!

-¿Sí?

-Todo… todo sigue igual…¿no?- una sonrisa algo triste se forma en su rostro.

-Por supuesto.- Y le veo partir.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

············································································································································

Si… un despertar… raro. Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de cómo más describirlo. Jamás en toda mi vida me había despertado tan nerviosa. La noche fue mágica. No creí que pudiera estar jamás así con él y sin embargo…no sé por que motivo, ni qué me impulso pero… allí estaba yo…en sus brazos… recibiendo beso tras beso sin ninguna queja. Puedo decir que se me olvidaron todos mis problemas, las dudas o los deseos en el mismo instante en que vi su sonrisa. Es uno de mis mejores amigos, últimamente con la ausencia de Shaoran, el mejor. Y sin embargo él dice estar enamorado de mí… ¡Yo que no atraía ni una mosca! Y ahora… ahora esta Kenshin… Eriol…. Es… es… abrumador. A veces me da la sensación de que todo es una broma de mal gusto planeada por todos para luego hacerme sentir la persona más patética del mundo por creer que alguien podría enamorarse de mí… Pero parece ser verdad…. Eriol y Kenshin sienten algo por mí… algo que no creía fuera fuerte…hasta hoy…

·············································································································································

FLASH BACK

Me dejo caer lentamente en la arena hasta estar completamente tumbada. Me siento tan confundida… cierro los ojos y aspiro el aroma de la brisa marina. El gran vacío de mi estomago parece hoy algo más pequeño. Y eso sólo es gracias a Eriol. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en los labios. El sol cada vez esta más alto en el cielo y el calor empieza a estar presente.

-Por alguna extraña razón pillo siempre a Eriol en sus mejores momentos.- abro los ojos de la sorpresa y me incorporo tan veloz que noto como un leve mareo se apodera de mí.

-Kenshin.- esta apoyado en un árbol mirándome fríamente. Trago saliva por instinto. ¿Qué hace ahí?- ¿Ya te has levantado?

-Al contrario que tú, que ni tan sólo has ido a dormir.

-Bueno…Eriol y yo nos quedamos a contemplar las estrellas y nos quedamos dormidos.

-¿Dormidos? Dime Sakura…¿cuando olvidaste a Li para besuquearte con el bueno y dulce de Eriol?

-¿Qué…¿Qué estas diciendo… Kenshin?

-¿Te crees que soy estúpido? – Se acerca a mí con pasos lentos quedándose a sólo un metro de distancia. – Sí…quizá lo sea… al fin y al cabo creía que tú eras una buena niña…dulce y cariñosa… Creí que estabas enamorada de Shaoran y que por eso no estabas conmigo… pero… ahora resulta que la dulce Sakura ha cambiado su falta de atención con Li por revolcones con Hiraguisawa.

-Te estas pasando… sabes de sobra que yo…- pero en un movimiento casi inhumano me coge por los brazos levantándome violentamente y aprisionándome contra él.

-Yo no sé nada. Me he dado cuenta que en realidad no te conozco una mierda. Al momento eres dulce y al rato arisca, sonríes alegremente y al segundo estas llorando, dices que amas a Li y te besas con Eriol una y otra vez aún sabiendo lo que Tomoyo siente por él.- Tomoyo…Dios…que tonta…ni tan siquiera había pensado en ella…no hasta ahora… ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto?- ¿Qué se supone que tengo que pensar Sakura?- mis ojos bailan de un lado a otro observando firmemente el rostro de Kenshin. Tiene la mirada helada y cada vez aprisiona mis brazos con más fuerza. Abro la boca en un intento de decir algo pero… no sale sonido alguno.- ¿No tienes nada que decir? Lo suponía. Esta bien… no hables, no me hace falta. Quizá si estas tan dispuesta a seguir adelante y olvidar a Li no te importe enrollarte también conmigo. ¿No?

-¿Pero que dices Ken? Me estas asustando ¿Acaso estas borracho o algo¿Has bebido?

-No, estoy sobrio. ¿Por qué¿Querer recibir lo mismo que Eriol es mucho pedir? Vamos…sé generosa y regálame un revolcón a mí también. Dudo que te importe. – Hervía de la rabia. Le hubiera abofeteado si hubiera podido pero mis manos seguían firmemente sujetas por las suyas. En pasos seguros y rápidos me veo aprisionada contra un árbol y en menos de un segundo los labios de Kenshin juegan con mi cuello.

-No…¿Qué haces?

-¿Qué hago? Nada que no haya echo otro antes…quizá no eres la mujer especial que creía… pero ya me da todo igual. He soportado verte con Li pero no soportaré ver como Eriol juega contigo mientras yo no puedo tan siquiera besarte. El muy listo. Primero Tomoyo, luego tú… veo que he estado haciendo el idiota.

-Kenshin…para… estas raro… no piensas lo que dices ni lo que haces…y me estas haciendo daño…

-¿Te hago daño¿Y que hay del daño que me hace a mí tu indiferencia?- Kenshin para en ese momento sus caricias y me mira con dolor. Siento como el mundo se me cae encima. ¿Es que no puedo tener un día normal¿Es que siempre que hago algo alguien tiene que estar observando?- Joder… no lo entiendes…¿verdad? Jamás entendiste lo que siento por ti..

-Kenshin… por favor…

-Eres una desagradecida que jamás entenderá que sólo yo te quise cuando no eras más que una cría marimacho… jamás verás que el único que te merece soy yo… - Kenshin levanta un puño con fuerza y da un golpe contra el árbol haciéndome cerrar los ojos por el miedo.- ¡Maldita sea¡Debería romper a golpes esa cara de niña inocente que tienes! – Dos lágrimas gruesas cubren mis ojos. Pero antes de que pueda abrirlos noto como el peso de Kenshin desaparece y luego oigo un sonoro golpe seguido de un quejido. Los abro y el espectáculo ante mi me deja atónita.

-¡Shaoran! – pero el susodicho no se inmuta ante mi llamado. En vez de eso coge a Kenshin por la camiseta y lo empotra contra la arena. Kenshin se defiende con un puñetazo pero Shaoran no emite queja alguna. Limpia la sangre que cae de su labio y sonríe arrogante.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¡Basta!

-¿Qué le hacías a Sakura¿Intentabas forzarla porqué no te quiere?

-¡Shaoran!

-¿Eres tan poco hombre que tienes que abusar de las chicas para que te hagan caso? – Me arrodillo al lado de ambos y con la poca fuerza que queda en mis brazos intento apartar a Shaoran.- Suéltame Sakura, este infeliz necesita un buen puñetazo.

-¡No es lo que crees Shaoran!

-¿Qué no es lo que creo? He visto como te empotraba contra el árbol y sujetaba tus muñecas, luego como empezaba a besarte el cuello mientras tu cerrabas los ojos con fuerza y aguantabas la respiración, he visto como tu rostro se enfurecía y luego el golpeaba el árbol con violencia haciéndote llorar. ¡No me digas que no sé lo que he visto!

-¡Kenshin jamás me haría daño!

-¿Y como llamas a eso?- aprovechando la distracción Kenshin se libera de su captor y se separa un metro aún sentado en la arena.- Ni te creas que he acabado contigo.

-Eres un imbecil Li y un cegado. Pero no te culpo… al fin y al cabo yo no soy mejor.

-¿De que hablas?

-Por favor Kenshin…

-¿Qué¿Ahora me suplicas que no se lo diga?

-Esto se esta saliendo de control…

-¿De que control¿Del tuyo? Te lo hubieras pensado antes de ir por ahí morreandote con Hiraguisawa en cualquier esquina.- cerré los ojos con rabia. ¿Por qué tenia que decirlo frente a él?- ¡Oh! No querías que lo supiera tu querido Li. ¡Hazte a la idea¡A él le importa una mierda con quien te enrolles, él no te quiere! Y de mientras tú vas despreciando personas que lo hubieran dado todo por ti.

-Cállate…

-¿Ahora te pondrás a llorar¡No llorabas mucho mientras te besabas con él!

-¡He dicho que te calles¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Claro que no. No se nada de la Sakura que yo queria, ahora sólo quedas tú, y déjame decirte que eres toda una decepción. Sólo espero que Tomoyo no sufra por culpa tuya y de ese imbecil de Eriol. Ella no se merece esto.

-Kenshin, será mejor que cierras esa bocota celosa y estúpida y te largues antes que cambie de opinión.

-¡Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes!

-No, pero me lo agradecerás. Ahora solo estas haciendo el ridículo.

-Habló el sabio. ¡Tú no eres mejor que yo!

-¡Cállense¡Cállense los dos!- ya no aguanto más. Rompo a llorar allí mismo cubriendo mis ojos con ambas manos. La situación se ha salido tanto de lo normal que no puedo digerirlo. Gracias a dios los dos han callado. Noto sus miradas encima de mí pero no puedo parar el llanto. Oigo unos pasos irse furiosos y por la distancia deduzco que quién se ha ido es Kenshin.

-Sakura…deja de llorar por favor…

-Yo…yo…- pero no puedo dejar de hipar.- Yo no… Kenshin no…

-Kenshin es un idiota celoso en estos momentos. Si realmente estabas con… Eriol… es normal. Pero eso no le da derecho a asustarte de ese modo o a obligarte a cosas que no quieres hacer.

-No me ha hecho nada.

-Lo sé, pero no iba a esperar a que lo hiciera.- levanto la vista topándome con su mirada cálida y suave. Y muy a mi pesar, me quedo sin aliento.- ¿Estas mejor?

-Yo…yo… Sí. Supongo que sí.

-Al fin te has decidido ¿eh? Ha sido mala suerte que os viera Kenshin antes de que pudieras decirle nada.

-Pero…yo…yo no…

-No hace falta que digas nada o que te excuses. Prefiero el silencio a que me mientas.

-Shaoran… yo jamás te mentiría. Eriol y yo hemos pasado la noche juntos. – los ojos de Shaoran se abren como platos y doy un salto al caer en lo mal que habían sonado mis palabras.- no quiero decir… OH por dios… no quería decir que nos hayamos…- pero el sonrojo me vence y enmudezco presa de la tensión.

-Menos mal…me habías asustado… - su mano acaricia mi cabello con tanta dulzura que me lanzo a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Él me recibe gustoso susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras en mi oído.

-Yo jamás quise esto…mi vida se ha vuelto una telenovela…es de locos…me siento tan rara…

-Sakura…es normal que tu vida cambie. Tienes dieciséis años, estas cambiando, tanto por dentro como por fuera. No quiero parecer tu abuelo diciéndote estas cosas pero… yo también pasé por algo así. De repente las chicas me tomaban en cuenta y yo ni siquiera había pensado en ellas. Me sentía descolocado y perdido en un mundo que yo no conocía.

-¿Y como te acostumbraste?

-Supongo que jamás me acostumbré del todo…aún estoy muy confuso con miles de cosas, pero, por suerte mía, yo siempre tuve una conexión de mi infancia a tan solo cincuenta metros de distancia que me alejaba de los problemas. Tú eras mi salvación, Sakura.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto, contigo las cosas eran exactamente igual. Eras mi refugio. Un caminito hacia la segura y tranquilizadora infancia, donde los problemas quedan a miles de años luz.

-Eso…eso es muy bonito.

-Déjame que yo sea también tu refugio…

-Pero… Shaoran yo…

-Sakura… no soporto estar lejos de ti.- miro sus ojos sinceros y oigo las palabras de Tomoyo en mi cabeza.- Sé que no puedo forzar mi voluntad y enamorarme de ti para hacerte feliz… sé que ahora solo puedo ser tu amigo y posiblemente sea así siempre… pero no puedo imaginar estar lejos de ti un día más. Es extraño… es decir…

-Esta bien.

-¿Perdona?

-He dicho que esta bien. Yo he sido…muy poco racional…es decir… me dolía verte con Rika y…aún me duele pero… hecho de menos los momentos que pasábamos juntos.

-¿En serio?

-Sí… ¿crees que podremos estar bien? Es decir… ¿no habrá tensiones?

-Yo creo que podremos con ello.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Te he tratado muy mal y sin embargo tu…

-Sakura… no me has tratado mal… bueno…sí pero… estabas hecha un lío…nada lo has hecho con la intención de dañarme…sólo…intentabas protegerte.

-Gracias.

-¿Y ahora por qué me las das?

-Por quererme tanto.- una sonrisa escapa de sus labios y me abraza de nuevo.

-Sabes que siempre te querré. Y juro que intentaré soportar a Eriol.

-En realidad… no es lo que Kenshin piensa…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Es cierto que nos hemos…bueno…

-¿Besado?

-Sí…pero yo no puedo corresponderle… no al menos…de momento.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué… yo aún… aún no puedo fijarme en nadie. Todo esta demasiado reciente.

-Entiendo.- sus ojos me observan casi hasta el punto de desnudarme el alma.- Tiempo al tiempo. Supongo que es un buen chico.

-Lo es…

-Esta bien. Ahora vayamos a buscar tu ropa de baño y a la playa. ¿Te apetece?

-No se si estoy de humor…

-Claro que lo estas. Anda, déjame que te anime el día.

-Creo que eso es imposible…

-Sakura…

-Vale, vale. Pero que conste que te he avisado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

·············································································································································

Si…¿increíble no? Al final decidí hacer caso a Tomoyo y dar una oportunidad a la amistad que sentimos por encima de los sentimientos que yo pueda tener. Tengo miedo y muchas dudas pues si de algo estoy segura es de que no sólo le quiero todavía, sino que lo poco que había dejado atrás ha vuelto tan fuerte como en el inicio. Es cierto que tengo a Eriol…y que siento…cosas… cosas por él. No sé lo que es… o si soy justa al dejarme llevar en ocasiones por dudas y deseos momentáneos.

No tengo tiempo de cavilar mucho más pues dos golpes en la puerta indican que la persona que esperaba ya ha llegado.

-Pasa.

-¡Hola¿Qué haces aquí tan solita?

-Te esperaba.

-¿Y eso?

-Pues quería hablar contigo un rato… sin los demás a un metro de distancia.

-Bueno… no sé hasta que punto tendremos intimidad aquí. Pero adelante. – Tomoyo toma asiento en su cama y con una sonrisa me invita a hacer lo mismo. – Aunque creo saber por donde van a ir los tiros y estoy sedienta de información.

-¿Co…cómo?

-No hay que ser adivina para saber que a Kenshin le pasa algo y que ese algo tiene tu nombre escrito. Me muero de ganas por saber que te ha o que le has hecho esta vez.

-Me temo…que la cosa es más compleja…

-¿En que sentido?- Me siento a su lado y tomo una de sus manos entre las mías. - ¿Qué pasa Sakura?

-Vas a odiarme Tomoyo.

-Eso no pasará nunca… pero me estas asustando.

-Es cierto que Kenshin esta enfadado conmigo.

-Ajá.

-Pero no es porqué yo le haya hecho nada…sino más bien por algo que he hecho…con alguien más.

-Por Dios… sea lo que sea lo que me he perdido es bueno. ¿Te has liado con Shaoran?

-¿Eh?

-Los dos se han desaparecido todo el día. ¿Te crees que no lo hemos notado? Tendrías que haver visto a Eriol… él… me duele decirlo pero se le veía desorientado. Disimulaba muy bien pero…le observo demasiado para no ver que tu desaparición y la de Shaoran le molestaba. Pero… dejemos a Eriol que parece que lo saco hasta de debajo de las piedras y eso es lo que menos me conviene. ¿Lo has hecho¿Te has liado con Shao?

-Yo…no sé como decirte esto Tomoyo…juro que jamás quise herirte…es más…ni pensé lo que hacía. No hasta esta mañana que Kenshin me ha bajado de la tonta nube en la que me había subido y me ha dicho la verdad a la cara.

-Sakura…no te entiendo nada…¿Hacerme daño¿Cómo?

-Ayer por la noche no vine a dormir.

-Lo sé. Yo llegué tardísimo y tú aún no estabas. ¿Pero que puedes haber hecho tú que me haga daño Sakura?- cierro los ojos y cojo fuerza para decirle la verdad. Tarde o temprano se enteraría por Kenshin y prefiero mil veces que se entere por mí. Además…es mi amiga…jamás le mentiría…

-Eriol tampoco vino a dormir.- la sonrisa amable que siempre lleva consigo ha desaparecido. – Tomoyo…de verdad que yo… yo no…

-Entiendo.

-Tomoyo…por favor déjame explicarte…yo…- pero contra todo pronóstico me abraza y acaricia mi cabeza con delicadeza.

-Explícamelo si quieres pero…Sakura… sea lo que sea que haya pasado entre tú y Eriol no importa. Yo creo que él esta…esta…muy enamorado de ti. Te lo dige y lo mantengo.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Shhhh…déjame terminar. Cuando amas a alguien…sea hombre o mujer, lo que quieres por encima de todo es que esa persona sea feliz. Y claro que te gustaría que fuera a tu lado pero…más que el hecho de que esa persona estuviera conmigo…yo deseo que sea feliz por encima de todas las cosas. Si yo no puedo hacerlo feliz…¿quién mejor que tú Sakura? Eres mi mejor amiga y a ti también te quiero y también deseo por encima de todas las cosas que tú seas feliz. Claro que me duele, claro que no sé como reaccionare cuando os vea juntos…pero si tú eres feliz y Eriol también. ¿por qué iba a impedirlo con celos o egoísmos?- la observo completamente pasmada y admirada. Es tan madura que me asombra.- No me mires así… ¿Qué esperabas¿La gran bronca? Yo te animé a intentarlo. Te dige que te dejaras llevar. Pensaba más bien en Shaoran pero… ese tonto no ve lo que le conviene ni que se lo pongan a un milímetro de su rostro.

-Tomoyo… odio esto…es decir… no sé que me pasó…No hay…no hay nada serio, te lo juro. Fue un impulso, falta de cariño o el amor en sus ojos, no lo sé… estaba furiosa primero por sus mentiras, luego comprensiva por los motivos que las causaron y finalmente impresionada por la calidez de sus ojos…

-Te dije que él te amaba Sakura…

-Tomoyo… joder…no lo entiendo…deberías estar enfadada conmigo.

-¿Quieres que me enfade?

-Por supuesto que no pero…

-Prefiero que me cuentes todo lo que ocurre a que tengas miedo de mis reacciones y no lo hagas. No has hecho nada malo ni has faltado como amiga. Yo había sido rechazada y tú empezaste a sentir algo por Eriol desde el primer momento, aunque tú ni siquiera lo sepas. Era inevitable. Pero si realmente quieres seguir adelante…no deberías desaparecer con Shaoran. Por qué estabais juntos ¿no?

-Sí…es que…Dios ha sido todo un lío Tomoyo. No hay nada entre Eriol y yo. Somos amigos…pasó lo que pasó y la verdad es que no sé ni porqué pasó pero…al despedirnos todo ha quedado igual. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Y por eso aún me duele más. Si yo tuviera claro lo que siento, si tú me hubieras dado tu permiso y tu bendición, si realmente le amara como él se lo merece, entonces sería distinto… pero ha sido por capricho y sin fundamento y tú no te lo merecías. Tú no.

-Sakura…sé que tu intención no era hacerme daño. Pero ahora lo que debes hacer es aclararte porqué sino el que va a sufrir aquí es Eriol y eso, si que no te lo perdonaría.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero como hacerlo? Si le doy una oportunidad a mis dudas y son falsas le haré daño, si espero a tenerlo claro y al final es que no, le haré daño y de todas formas no puedo tenerle allí esperando. No puedo esperar infinitamente a que esto se aclare.

-Bueno…supongo que tarde o temprano lo sabrás. Pero ¿que tiene que ver Kenshin con esto¿También se lo has contado?

-Peor, nos vio.

-Eso…eso si que es una cagada de las gordas.

-Lo sé. Se puso como loco. Me aprisionó contra el árbol y me dijo de todo menos guapa. Creía que estaba olvidando a Shaoran con Eriol y que jugaba a besuquearme con él. Lo triste es que… es lo que parece… en cierto modo… puede que ni yo lo sepa pero es muy posible… que mi subconsciente más oculto este haciendo precisamente eso…

-No te culpes, es lógico que intentes seguir adelante, y Eriol es la opción perfecta. Es guapo, misterioso, te trata a las mil maravillas y esta enamorado de ti. Eso no te convierte en un diablo…sino en humana.

-Pero tú…

-Deja estar lo que yo sienta. Yo sabía que sentías algo por Eriol y no dudé en decirle que le amaba. ¿O me dirás que no te dolió algo la idea de que él y yo estuviéramos juntos?

-Yo no…

-No lo habías visto desde ese punto de vista ¿eh?

-Pero tu sí sabias que le amabas, yo ni siquiera se lo que siento.

-Eso no importa. La cuestión es que somos amigas, y ningún chico cambiará eso.

-Gracias.- la abrazo con sumo cariño y ella me lo devuelve.

-Lo que si debes hacer Sakura es hablar con Kenshin y con Eriol. Con Shaoran creo que ya lo has hecho.

-Con Eriol también he hablado en la mañana.

-¿Y que le dijiste?

-Que necesitaba tiempo…que aún quería a Shaoran.

-Pues tras esas palabras y luego una desaparición de ambos durante horas… creo que deberás hablar con él otra vez.

-Esta bien… supongo que tienes razón… eres tan madura…que rabia.

-Vaya…gracias.

-No quiero que te enfades nunca conmigo Tomoyo.

-Oye, que tú te enfadas más veces.

-Pero siempre lo arreglamos.

-Sí…eso sí. Bueno…debo ir a la ducha y tú…¿no deberías estar con Matt?

-¡Joder¡Son las ocho! Mierda, llego tarde…¡joder!

·············································································································································

Sakura sale disparada hacia la puerta y en pocos segundos lo único que veo es el polvo que ha levantado. Sonrío fugazmente pero el recuerdo de toda la conversación me borra la sonrisa.

-Knock Knock. ¿Se puede?

-Hola Eriol.

-Tras ver una sombra salir a toda prisa de este cuarto supuse que habían terminado de hablar.

-Sakura llega tarde al trabajo.

-Típico.- Se sienta a mi lado y se queda contemplando la alfombra en silencio.- Gracias por entenderlo.

-¿Tú también? No hay nada que entender. Las cosas salen como salen y ninguno de los dos quiere hacerme daño. Además no soy una muñequita de cristal que se rompa al más mínimo roce. Creí que había quedado claro en la mañana cuando me lo has contado todo. He hecho ver que no sabía nada para que Sakura no se sintiera mal por decírmelo tarde pero sabía que me lo diría y sabía que podría superarlo cómo lo he superado en la mañana.

-Sólo quería decirte que lo siento.

-Pues no tienes que sentirlo.

-Lo sé, pero lo hago.

-Se levanta tras darme un beso en la mejilla y empieza a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Odio todo esto… odio todo lo que esta pasando y lo que realmente siento. Odio decir una cosa y sentir otra completamente distinta.

-¡Eriol!

-¿Sí? –

Se gira y me mira con ojos pacientes. Tengo ganas de decirle que me duele, que obviamente no podré verles juntos, que quiero que sea mío y sólo mío y que me importa una mierda si eso le hace daño o no. Pero como siempre el sentido común me vence y el silencio se hace presa de mí. Las palabras que saldrán de mi boca ya sé a donde van y que mentiras dicen. Pero es que no sé tratar este tema de otra forma.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Perdona?

-Por Sakura…me ha comentado un poco lo que hablasteis.

-Dulce Tomoyo… deberías preocuparte más por ti y dejar de velar siempre por los demás. No eres tan fuerte.

Y se va. Tal cual. Y me deja aquí hecha un mar de dudas. Con el orgullo destrozado y el corazón en peor estado. ¿Quién es él para juzgarme¿Qué sabrá él de lo que siento? Odio esto…de verdad que sí.

·············································································································································

-Pareces contento. – Estoy tumbado en la arena observando como el atardecer llega a su final cuando la voz de Rika resuena en mi cabeza.

-¡Hola Rika!

-¿Ya no estas molesto conmigo?- Se sienta a mi lado con sus brazos rodeando las rodillas.

-No lo estaba.

-Pues lo parecía. Me contestaste bastante… tajante ayer en el desayuno.

-¿A sí?

-Sí… me dijiste algo así como que nadie me había invitado y casi te había suplicado para que me trajeras. ¡Ah sí! Y que me callara.

-¿Eso dije?

-No te hagas el sueco. ¿Qué te ha pasado para que estés de tan buen humor?

-Rika…yo no me enfadé contigo. No quería hablar del tema y tú chinchabas con ello. Pero no estoy enfadado.

-Ya… y supongo que el hecho de haber desaparecido hoy junto con Sakura no tiene nada que ver con esa sonrisa.

-Nop.

-¿Te crees que soy tonta?

-¡Eh¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Estas pensando salir con ella!

-Yo no hago tal cosa.

-¡Si lo haces! Te brillan los ojos.

-No es verdad. Y si lo fuera de todos modos no tienes motivos para ponerte así.

-¿Qué no los tengo? Creí que tú y yo teníamos algo.

-Rika, tú y yo rompimos. Eso lo sabes perfectamente.

-Y una mierda. ¿No eras tú quien me besaba hasta la campanilla hace un par de semanas?

-Shhh…Calla…te va a oír alguien…Eso…eso fue una noche… ¡Tú lo sabes¡Lo dejamos claro! Estaba pasando un bache, iba borracho y tú te lanzaste a mis brazos sin tan siquiera preguntármelo.

-¿Y? Siempre son excusas. No puedes dar esperanzas a alguien por pasar un bache. Además, es obvio que si estuviste a un centímetro de acostarte conmigo es porqué sientes algo por mí.

-¡Pero no me acosté contigo!

-Por qué estabas demasiado borracho como para que se te levantara.

-¡Rika!

-¿Qué?

-Joder, cada día te alejas más de la chica que pensaba que eras. Tienes una apariencia dulce y pareces no haber roto un plato en tu vida y ¡mírate! Aquí sentada alardeando de que estuviste a punto de acostarte conmigo. ¡Y seguro que no hubiera sido el primero!

-¿Y que tiene de malo que no sea una santa?

-Nada. No tiene nada de malo. Pero entiende que yo creía que eras de una manera, y me atrajo esa forma de ser que yo creía tenías. No puedes pretender que ahora que ambos hemos visto que somos diferentes todo siga igual. Ya lo hablamos y no creo que sea necesario que lo repita.

-Claro…no soy la chica dulce que creías… pero la buena de Sakura si ¿verdad? Siempre tan atenta, siempre tan inocente… ¡Os tiene engañados a todos! No lo entiendo…no entiendo que le veis a esa…esa…niñita estúpida.

-¡Eh¿Qué coño te pasa¿A que viene todo esto? Estas montando un numerito y aún no se de donde baja.

-Tú nunca sabes nada. Pero quiero que te enteres que tu linda Sakura tiene de santa lo que yo.

-Basta. Tú no la conoces ni un cuarto de lo que la conozco yo. ¿Cómo te atreves a juzgarla?

-Vaya…como la defiendes ahora…no la defendías tanto hace un mes cuando decías que no merecía ni un segundo de tu tiempo. O cuando estabas en la cama revolcándote conmigo y quitándome la ropa.

-¿Por qué tienes que sacar ese tema otra vez? Ya lo hablamos y como sigas gritándolo a voces se enterará todo el mundo No pasó nada. Dijimos que quedaba en secreto. Un secreto tuyo y mío.

-¿Qué no pasó nada? Dudo que haya parte de mi cuerpo que tú no hayas visto.

-Rika, no quiero hablar de este tema. Si estas molesta o celosa lo siento. Pero tú y yo no tenemos nada y ya sabes los motivos por los que no lo tenemos. Así que si no te importa dejemos el pasado atrás, seamos amigos.

-Nunca.

-¿Eh?

-Jugaste conmigo esa noche al darme esperanzas y ahora estas con esa…esa…

-He dicho basta. Y no estoy con ella.

-¡Callaré cuando quiera callarme¡No eres nadie para darme órdenes!

-¡Rika!- esta furiosa, derramando lágrimas que no entiendo y con los puños apretados. Es cierto que todo entre nosotros ha ido mal, y que por mucho que intenté que sólo fuéramos amigos es una chica atractiva que cuando quiere puede volver loco a cualquier hombre. Perdí el norte y lo siento. ¿Pero cuantas veces tengo que pedir perdón¡Ella sabía lo que pasaba y lo que había!

-No digas mi nombre. Paso de ti y de tus niñerías. ¿No me quieres? No importa. Pero juro que haré cuanto este en mi mano para que Sakura jamás sea tuya.

Y antes de que pueda replicar, negar o simplemente decir algo sale disparada cubriéndose los ojos con las manos. No entiendo nada… esto sobrepasa lo real hasta el punto de ser flipante. ¿Qué coño pasa en la adolescencia que nos volvemos todos locos? Antes de que pueda pensar ni un poco sobre lo ocurrido otra figura aparece disparada en mi campo de visión.

-¡Sakura!- Se para aún con la respiración agitada y sólo levanta una mano a modo de saludo. - ¿Te cuesta respirar?

-Ni…ni te lo imaginas. Llego tarde…nos vemos…noche…chiringuito

-¿vas a trabajar?- pero no me contesta directamente. En vez de eso vuelve a emprender la carrera y me hace una seña de "OK" para responder a mi pregunta.- ¡Entonces no olvides invitarme a una copa!

-¡Ya veremos!

Me tumbo de nuevo en la arena dejando escapar un suspiro. Intento ordenar el día pero me resulta muy difícil.

-¿Durmiendo o meditando?

Y aún resulta más difícil con tanta interrupción.

-Intentaba pensar un poco, pero veo que me va a resultar difícil. Esta cala es demasiado pequeña.

-¿Por qué? – sin pedir permiso se sienta a mi lado y se queda observándome tras esas gafas redondas.

-¿Tienes mucha miopía?

-Soy un topo. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad. No llevas nunca lentillas ¿verdad?

-Sólo alguna vez, me gustan las gafas. Dan un poco de misterio a mi personalidad.

-Tu personalidad es siniestra ya sin gafas.- sonríe pero no veo ese tono burlón esta vez dibujado entre la comisura de sus labios.- ¿Todo bien?

-¿Perdona?

-Hoy no vas de petulante.

-¿Me tienes por petulante?

-Más o menos.

-No soy petulante Li.

-Shaoran.

-¿Cómo?

-La mayoría de veces me llamas Shaoran así que, ya me he acostumbrado.

-Ah bueno, si insistes tendré que llamarte Shaoran. ¿O prefieres lobito?

-Cállate antes de que me arrepienta.

La conversación finaliza ahí durante unos minutos. Es extraño estar sentados el uno al lado del otro sin competir ni discutir por nada. En realidad así callado, no parece mal tipo. El tiempo va pasando y la noche ha caído totalmente a nuestro alrededor. Es un paisaje hermoso y sereno que nos tranquiliza a ambos.

-Hermosa luna. Yue debe sentirse bien esta noche.

-¿Por qué?

-Yue significa Luna en chino. ¿No lo sabías siendo China tu ciudad natal?

-Por supuesto que sé lo que significa Yue. Lo que no entiendo es en qué afecta a su estado de ánimo.

-Bah, tonterías supongo. Sólo era un comentario que me parecía gracioso. Pero veo que me equivoqué.

-No es eso, sólo que jamás lo había mirado desde ese punto de vista. Dudo mucho que yo me sintiera a gusto entre lobos.

-Supongo… pero creo que nuestra conversación se esta deteriorando…

-Sí… yo también…

-¿Has hecho las paces con Sakura?

-¿Cómo? – menudo cambio de tema…

-Hoy ella no estaba y tú tampoco. Todos hemos pensado que estarías juntos.

-Sí…estaba con ella.

-Entonces tengo razón. Al fin han hecho las paces.

-Más o menos. Sí, supongo que sí.

-Me alegro. Aunque ella jamás lo admitirá no era la misma desde que tú no estabas.

-¿Ahora me apoyas?

-Yo te he apoyado siempre.

-Creí que la querías para ti. Me dijiste que la amabas.

-Sí. Y lo mantengo.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que soy una persona muy madura y en vez de pensar sólo en mi pienso también en ella.

-Ya ha vuelto tu tono petulante.

-¿Sí? Y yo sin notarlo…

-Ella me contó lo que pasó anoche.

-¿Lo que pasó anoche?

-No te hagas el sueco.

-No, si no me lo hago. Ayer pasaron muchas cosas. ¿A cual te refieres?

-Imbecil. Esta bien…sigue con tu jueguecito. Sabes a lo que me refiero y no pienso insistir.

-¿Te molestó?

-¿El qué?

-Lo que te ha contado.

-No. No me molestó.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí Eriol, seguro. Pero a Kenshin le molestó un poquitin.

-Lo suponía…Esta mañana insultaba a todo el mundo y a mí ni se me ha acercado ¿se lo ha dicho Sakura o se lo has dicho tú?

-Ni yo, ni ella.

-¿Tomoyo?

-¿Tomoyo lo sabe?

-Sí, se lo dije en la mañana para que tuviera tiempo de digerirlo antes de que hablara con Sakura.

-¿Y cómo se lo ha tomado?

-Por fuera todo parece bien. Como un pato en un estanque. Por fuera todo parece en calma, pero dentro del agua esas patitas van a decenas de kilometros por hora.

-¿Y eso que significa?

-Que se lo ha tomado bien. O al menos, eso parece.

-Menos mal. Temía por su reacción. ¿Y Sakura ya habló también con ella?

-Ahora mismo antes de salir disparada al trabajo. Todo ha ido bien, tan amigas como siempre.

-Bien… al menos ahora tiene un peso menos.

-¿Es que acaso carga algún otro peso?

-Kenshin.

-Cierto. Si no fui yo, tú tampoco, ni Sakura…ni Tomoyo…¿cómo..?

-Supongo que levantarse temprano no le salió a cuenta.

-Nos vio… eso…eso es una putada. Me va a matar en cuanto haya recuperado las fuerzas.

-Y te lo mereces. ¿A que vino eso?

-¿El qué?

-Venga ya. Sois amigos, algo más ¿o qué?

-Ya te lo dije. Haré todo cuanto este en mi mano para lograr que se fije en mí y se olvide de ti.

-Un tío sincero… odio que lo seas.

-Gracias. Pero…a todo esto…¿Qué te ha dicho Sakura sobre lo que ha pasado?

-Creo que no soy la persona más indicada para decírtelo. Si quieres saberlo, pregúntaselo a ella.

-Ni hablar…si sale de sus labios es más doloroso.

-No confías en que le gustes. ¿verdad?

-No es eso. Sé que le gusto, sino no tendría tantas dudas en su cabeza. Pero gustar, no es suficiente. Pero no creo que tú seas la persona más indicada para tener esta conversación.

-¿Por qué?

-No quiero despertar tus celos y que te des cuenta de que la quieres.

-Que pesados… Sakura es mi mejor amiga.

-Sí, y a mí me conviene. Así que yo no insistiré.

-¿Insistir en qué?

-En nada. ¡Qué calor! No parece que se haya ido el sol.

-Sí…eso…cambia de tema.

Eriol me sonríe pero no continúa hablando. En vez de eso observa detenidamente el mar. Sus ojos siguen con lentitud el vaivén de las olas y muy de vez en cuando, la luz de la luna. Yo no puedo despegar mis ojos de su figura. Sé que si no fuera el "pretendiente número uno de Sakura" me caería bien. Entonces…¿eso que significa¿Qué estoy celoso¿Qué realmente Sakura me importa más de lo que me gustaría admitir? Todos no paran de decirme lo mismo…y yo intento negarlo con todas mis fuerzas, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos a Sakura. Si no tengo las cosas claras no actuaré, y no las tengo. Sólo hay momentos extraños y perdidos de celos sicóticos o deseo preadolescente. Es cierto que ella ha cambiado… que ya no tiene los dientes rotos, ni las mejillas arañadas. El cabello siempre esta limpio y brillante y le ha salido carne donde antes había hueso. También goza de atributos que yo jamás le habría imaginado y además de todos esos cambios favorecedores, sigue siendo ella, mi mejor amiga, mi dulce Sakura. Confundida, histérica y perdida pero…ella al fin y al cabo.

-¿Y si al final me doy cuenta de que la amo?

-¿Cómo?- el rostro sereno de Eriol se ha vuelto preocupado y sus ojos, que antes observaban las olas, ahora están tan clavados en mí que duelen.

-Yo… perdona…no quería… no quería decirlo en voz alta.

-Pero lo has dicho. Tienes dudas…

-No son dudas… bueno…en realidad son impulsos raros. Me confunde ver a mi mejor amiga en un cuerpo que desconozco. Es difícil de explicar.

-Joder…tenía la esperanza de que no despertaras…pero veo que hasta eso se desmorona.

-¿Se desmorona?

-Me temo que la noche de ayer fue lo mejor y lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-¿Cómo?

-Imáginate amar a alguien por primera vez, descubrir un sentimiento que no sabías que existía y saber que esa persona que despierta en ti esa sensación tan angustiosamente nueva, ama a otra. Eso…eso es doloroso. ¿No?

-Supongo… es difícil de decir puesto que yo no he amado nunca a nadie.

-¿Ni a Rika?

-Creía que sí…que sentía algo por ella pero…no es más que un jarrón vacío. Y lo que sentía una ilusión que espero diste mucho de lo que significa amar.

-Se me hace raro estar hablando de algo tan cursi contigo.

-No te jode, a mí también. Pero aquí estamos. Así que continua. Juro no decir nada a nadie, tampoco me conviene.

-Eso seguro. Pues bien, ahora imaginate dos caminos a seguir. Olvidar o luchar. ¿Cual decides?

-Supongo que lucharía.

-Bien. Y ahora lo dividimos otra vez. ¿Luchar por qué ella sea feliz con la persona que ama o luchar por hacerla feliz?

-Yo…no lo sé…supongo que no se puede decidir…las cosas pasan, se desarrollan y no existe más que el puro azar.

-En parte… pero yo creo en el destino y quizá eso aún me vaya peor pues no creo que Sakura este destinada a estar conmigo.

-Bueno… eso lo entiendo…los temores son normales pero…en caso de que la cosa no fuera bien¿por qué lamentar esa noche? Al menos siempre tendrás eso, una noche con la persona que amaste.

-He aquí el siguiente dilema. Que duele más, probar la fruta prohibida y que te la nieguen para siempre jamás, cuando ya conoces su maravilloso sabor o no probarla nunca y así no tener un sabor que añorar.

-Eso…eso no lo había pensado. Supongo que yo preferiría haber probado el fruto a quedarme con la duda.

-Eso pensaba yo también…pero ahora sufro más que antes.

-Jamás creí que alguien como tu pudiera sufrir.

-Que astuto pues…

-¿Y Tomoyo?

-¿Tomoyo?

-Sí… no negaras que tú también has tenido esa duda.

-¿Tú tuviste la duda de Tomoyo?

-¿Quién no¿La has visto? Es hermosa, es inteligente, dulce y cariñosa. ¿qué chico no se plantearía salir con ella?

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por dos razones. Sakura y Tomoyo.

-Explícate.

-En primer lugar Tomoyo. Es amiga mía, no siente nada por mí y respeta nuestra amistad. Es hermosa pero jamás ha mostrado interés por el género masculino. No tenía nada seguro, sino más bien todo lo contrario y entonces la amistad esta en juego.

-Eso lo entiendo… ¿Sakura?

-No creo que le hubiera gustado, ahora con más motivo, vernos juntos. Era su mejor amigo, ella era mi principal prioridad, íbamos juntos a todas partes pero muchas veces también iba Tomoyo. Éramos algo así como el trío maravilla. Se hubiera sentido desplazada e incómoda. Y en caso de que yo me lanzara y Tomoyo dijera que no, violenta. Y ahora sé, que además le habría hecho mucho daño si lo que sentía por mí era tan fuerte como ella dice.

-Eso es muy lógico.

-Sí…pero ahora ella no ha hecho lo mismo que yo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Tomoyo estaba enamorada de ti, aún lo esta. Sakura lo sabía y aún así pasó lo que pasó. No les he visto últimamente pero deduzco que los tres son muy cercanos y que la situación sería tan o más incomoda que la que se hubiera producido si algún día Tomoyo y yo hubiéramos estado juntos.

-Sí…en eso tienes razón. Es un punto más en mi contra. Sakura jamás herirá a Tomoyo.

-¿Y como llamas la noche anterior?

-Supongo que estaba tan confundida como yo.

-Tú no estabas confundido.

-Touché. ¿Ahora te has vuelto listo?

-Es igual. Pero no me has contestado. ¿Por qué rechazar a Tomoyo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que Sakura entró en mis ojos primero. Además… hay algo en ella…que jamás tendrá Tomoyo. Una luz cálida e inocente. Y eso, precisamente eso, es lo que me vuelve loco.

-Cursi.

-Lo sé. Vamos, es tarde. Te invito a una copa y con un poco de suerte la que invitará al final será Sakura.

-¿Y los demás?

-Ya vendrán.

-Esta bien. Sólo una cosa…

-Dime.

-Cómo digas una sola palabra de lo hablado esta noche…

-Lo sé…soy inglés muerto.

-Y más…

-Si no lo veo no lo creo. ¿Tú y Eriol juntos sin una orden judicial que os obligue¿Y ese milagro?- Los dos nos giramos para mirar a la recién llegada Tomoyo.

-Tratado de paz. ¿Verdad Shaoran?

-Eso esta por ver. En realidad nos hemos encontrado y el muy pesado se ha sentado sin pedir permiso.- Tomoyo sonríe y me siento aliviado. Si parece estar bien. - ¿Y la señorita a donde va tan hermosa?

-Vaya…cinco minutos con Eriol y ya se te ha pegado su galantería hipócrita, Shaoran?

-¡Oye! Que estoy presente. Además, mi galantería es del todo sincera linda Tomoyo y debo decir que luces espectacular.

-Gracias.

-¿Y los demás?

-Pues Rika esta en la habitación llorando, no sé porqué y para ser sincera no me importa. Pero por tu cara deduzco, Shaoran, que tú si sabes algo. En fin, Naoko y Chiharu se han quedado con ella y les han dicho a los chicos como excusa que iban a salir las tres de fiesta solas. A Yamasaki no le ha hecho nada de gracia y como venganza han salido ellos de fiesta a una discoteca. Ahora la que esta que trina es Chiharu. En cuanto a vosotros dos, no sabíamos donde estabais así que me ofrecí voluntaria para buscaros y después llevaros al chiringuito donde trabaja Sakura.

-¿No respirar un minuto entero para soltar un monton de chismorreos no te causa ningún daño Tomoyo?

-Ya cállate y cuéntame que ha pasado con Rika. ¿Problemas de enamorados?

-No seas cotilla. Y no, no son problemas de enamorados. Rompimos y lo sabes. ¿Por qué no vamos de una vez al chiringuito?

·············································································································································

-En serio…eres la cosa más linda que mis ojos han visto en años.

-Eto…yo…

-¡Eh, tú! Si quieres hablar más con mi camarera acábate la copa y pide otra al menos. Ligar aquí requiere al menos dos consumiciones.

-¡Matt!

-Y tú mueve tu lindo culo que esto esta abarrotado.

-Juro que te mato, lo juro por Dios y por quién quiera que este allá arriba con él.

-No creo en Dios ni mucho menos en otro ser irreal allá arriba.

-Eres un… un…

-Sakura…ese vocabulario.

-¡Si aún no he dicho nada! – Tomoyo aparece entre la multitud con una sonrisa y tomada del brazo de dos chicos muy familiares para mí.

-Pero ibas, lo he visto en tu mirada.

-Tomoyo…

-Pero si esta playa esta plagada de bellezas… morenaza…suelta a esos críos y vente conmigo.

-¡Qué te pidas otra consumición o no hay ligoteo!- esto es un caos. El viejo ligando, Matt gritando…Pero sonrío al ver la cara de confusión de los tres recién llegados y no dejo de sorprenderme por el trío.

-¿Qué haceis los tres juntos?

-Me han dejado sola ante el peligro. Aunque es todo un placer ir del brazo de dos chicos guapos.

-¿Y los demás?

-Desperdigados, te lo cuento luego.

-O…OK. ¿Queréis algo de beber?

-Vodka con Lima.

-Ron con cola.

-Daiquiri.

-¿Alguno podía pedir lo mismo no? Me vais a hacer trabajar.

-Trabaja linda que para eso te pagan. Y pon unos kikos de paso o algo para picar.

-Eso va incluido con la bebida así que no hace falta que me lo pidas bribón.- la sonrisa de Shaoran me hace sentir como en casa otra vez. Sin embargo la presencia de Eriol me devuelve a la realidad, por muy extraña que sea.- E…Eriol…habías pedido Ron con Cola?

-Si señorita. Que poca memoria linda…

-Perdón…- un sonrojo cubre mis mejillas y noto como todos me miran raro. – Eto… voy a preparar las bebidas. No tardo.

-Sabía que se pondría nerviosa.

-¿Por qué Tomoyo?

-¿Qué sabe Shaoran?

-Todo.

-Esta bien, entonces hablo. Digo que sabía que en cuanto te viera se pondría nerviosa. Sakura es la cosa más pura e inocente que existe sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Yo no diría tal cosa…- los dos observamos a Shaoran y este se sonroja. – Otra vez pensando en voz alta… ¡Maldita sea!

-¿A que ha venido eso?

-Nada Tomoyo, cosas del directo. ¿¡Y esa bebida!?

-Ya…ya…que el Daiquiri hay que prepararlo con cariño…serás borde…

-Gatita…eres más lenta…- un sonrojo más en mi rostro. ¿Gatita? Cuanto añoraba esas palabras. Oigo sus quejas de fondo mientras preparo el cóctel con calma pero, nada borra mi sonrisa. Adoro verlo comportarse como siempre, como antes. Sin Rikas, sin tensiones…sólo amigos… sólo….amigos.

-¿Estas bien Sakura?

-¿Eh?- Eriol se ha acercado un poco aprovechando que Tomoyo y Shaoran se habían entretenido discutiendo.

-Sí…sí.

-Trátame como siempre tonta o harás que todos nos sintamos tensos. Te lo dije en la mañana, todo sigue igual.

-Ya…lo siento.

-Nada. ¡Eh Shaoran! Deja de gritar a Tomoyo y sácala a bailar.

-¿Cómo¿A esta? Ni muerto. Aún creerían que tenemos algo y entonces ¿qué?

-¿Y que pasa si pensaran eso¿Acaso te parezco fea?

-No es eso mujer. – la discusión sigue y sigue hasta que el chiringuito se vacía del todo. Nos reímos todos y al final incluso vamos a bailar un rato en la pista improvisada que se había formado en la arena. Mi turno había terminado y podía relajarme en su compañía. No era la primera vez que salíamos los cuatro juntos, pero desde luego si era la primera que los veía a todos tan cómodos en compañía de los demás.

-¿Un baile Sakura?

-¿Eh?

-Vamos, baila con tu mejor amigo. – Shaoran extiende su mano en mi dirección. Tomoyo y Eriol bailan animados a unos pocos metros de nosotros.- juro no sobarte.

-E…esta bien. – la música es animada así que no estamos precisamente pegados el uno al otro. Aún así me siento extraña… como si estuviera traicionando a Eriol, a pesar de que él disfruta de la música igual que yo.

-Relájate Sakura, hoy ha sido un buen día. ¿vale?

-Sí. Es cierto.

·············································································································································

Y las vacaciones fueron pasando. Poco a poco…aunque yo no me di cuenta. Ese día tan horriblemente largo se fue diluyendo en la memoria y, a pesar de que la relación con Kenshin no ha vuelto a ser la misma, puedo decir que en el fondo salí bien parada. Mañana cogemos el avión de vuelta a casa y este mes acabará. Aún nos queda otro mes entero de vacaciones pero todos tenemos tarea suficiente como para no vernos hasta el inicio de las clases. Aún así, estoy segura de que haremos un esfuerzo de vez en cuando y recordaremos estos días mientras tomamos un helado.

Esta es mi última noche con Matt, aprovecharé para despedirme y dejarle mi dirección y mi teléfono. Amigos como él no se hacen todos los días y le estoy muy agradecida por todo su apoyo. Al final no ha vuelto con su ex a pesar de que estuvo apunto. Supongo que es difícil perdonar algo así, incluso cuando amas tanto. Pero no quiero ponerme seria. No esta noche.

-¿Estas lista?

-Eriol…estas guapo.

-Es nuestra última noche, en dos días perderé el poco moreno que me queda así que quiero lucirlo esta noche.

-Con esa camiseta amarilla seguro que lo harás.

-Pero ¿y tú¿Te has visto? Pareces un ángel de ojos jade.

-Gracias. El blanco me sienta bien. ¿verdad?

-Sí. Sin duda. ¿vamos?

-Sí. Pero antes quiero decirte una cosa.

-Dime princesa.

-Ha sido el mejor verano de toda mi vida.

-Me alegro linda.

-Y tú has tenido mucho que ver. Gracias.

-¿Ya estamos con sentimentalismos? Venga, que mañana estaremos de nuevo en Tomoeda y toda esa nostalgia volverá a la normalidad.

-Claro… pero aún nos queda una noche.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada…sólo que la disfrutemos todos juntos. ¿OK?

-Sí…sí claro…

Aún no lo tengo del todo claro, pero creo que le daré esa oportunidad a Eriol. No hoy ni mañana, aún falta tiempo pero… si algo he visto este verano es que… Shaoran es mi mejor amigo y…casi que lo prefiero. Adoro como se comporta conmigo cuando no hay tensiones ni amores no correspondidos. ¿Para que cambiar algo que ya funciona? En cuanto vea a Tomoyo recuperada del todo y me de su bendicion, saldré con Eriol. Y sólo el tiempo dirá si el destino tiene otros planes.

-Venga lentos, que la noche espera.

-¡Ya vamos Shaoran¿Tú también?

-¿Yo también qué?

-¡También llevas una camiseta amarillo canario!

-Hay que lucir el moreno. ¡Fíjate en Tomoyo! Esta espectacular con este vestido fucsia.

-¿Y yo no estoy guapa?

-Tú eres tú Sakura. Aunque la mona vista de seda…

-Eres…¡Eres odioso!

Continuará…

·············································································································································

Comentarios de la autora: Bueno… lo sé…he visto muchas telenovelas…(en realidad no pero…como si las hubiera visto). Sé que he metido todo de golpe y venga! Fiesta! Pero insisto que estoy basándome en mi experiencia, la adolescencia es una locura! El instituto es una locura! Y todos los estudiantes unos críos inmaduros. Así que espero que sus comentarios no sean demasiado duros. Un beso y prometo que el próximo episodio será una dosis de realidad. OK?


	21. Capitulo 19

**Nota importante: **publiqué hace dos semanas, así que si alguien no se había conectado que sepa que hay un capítulo anterior que no ha leído. Vuelta atrás que sino te pierdes! Un beso. 

**Límites de amigos **

Otro día soleado. El verano ha llegado a su fin y las clases han regresado más complicadas que nunca. Sin embargo el tiempo parece reacio a cambiar. Aquí estoy yo, sentado bajo un árbol disfrutando de un día calido mientras repaso los apuntes de estructuras. He quedado con Sakura a la salida, pero como tiene atletismo no me queda otra que esperar un rato. 

Desde nuestro regreso de Hokkaido nos hemos visto a menudo. Al fin parece que nuestra relación vuelve a ser la misma. Si bien no completamente igual, al menos sí en parte. Tomoyo se alegra mucho por la nueva situación y Hiraguisawa no parece molesto, aunque sí esta más alerta. Ahora salimos en varias ocasiones los cuatro juntos. No me preguntéis porqué, pero en el viaje nos hicimos más cercanos, e incluso podría decir que el tipo empieza a caerme menos gordo. Rika sigue resentida conmigo y supongo que tiene parte de razón. Kenshin no ha dado señales de vida en cuanto a mi se respecta, y por lo que me ha explicado Sakura, no le dirige la palabra. Ella ha intentado comenzar una conversación y explicarse pero se ve que el chico pasa del tema y sólo la mira indiferente para luego irse sin responder siquiera. Ella parece algo triste cuando habla de Kenshin pero por lo demás, ahora puedo verla sonreír sinceramente de nuevo. 

El único que no parece estar contento con esto es Touya, que me mira con más odio aún cuando entro en la casa. Sakura sólo se ríe de la situación pero a mí cada vez me incomoda más. ¿Qué le he hecho yo? Le pregunté a Eriol si Touya lo miraba amenazadoramente y me contestó que a él lo miraba con desconfianza, pero que era cortés. ¿Por qué no es cortés conmigo? 

Aparto mis cabellos revueltos con pesadez a la vez que levanto la vista hacia la pista de atletismo. Sakura esta haciendo estiramientos a un lado mientras habla animadamente con una chica que no conozco. Un ligero sonrojo surge en mis mejillas. Si bien quiero que sea mi amiga, y sólo mi amiga, aún no me acostumbro a sentir lo que siento cuando la miro. Es una...una situación extraña para mí. El cabello le ha crecido bastante en estos días y casi se podría decir que lo lleva por los hombros. Ella quiso cortárselo de nuevo pero gracias a Dios le saqué esa idea de la cabeza. Y no es que el pelo corto no le siente bien, pero estoy tan acostumbrado a su larga melena que casi necesito que vuelva a tener el pelo tal cual lo tenía. Quizá es mi manera de intentar ver en ella solo a la pequeña Sakura. Pero me temo que aunque lo vuelva a tener por la cintura, igualado y recogido siempre en una coleta alta, no será nunca jamás la misma Sakura. Y no sé hasta que punto eso es bueno, o malo. Ella levanta la mirada y observa en mi dirección. Una hermosa sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro y con las palmas de las manos y los dedos completamente estirados me indica que espere sólo diez minutos más. Yo le devuelvo el gesto en forma de OK y ella camina en dirección a la pista para hacer los dos últimos springs. Noto arder las mejillas al verla correr con tanta soltura y velocidad. Me digo a mí mismo que la he visto así mil veces, pero no funciona pues esa no es la Sakura que yo veía correr. En vez de dos palos moviéndose frenéticamente, ahora tiene dos hermosas piernas seguidas de un más impresionante trasero. ¿He dicho yo eso? Ahora si que estoy rojo, voy a sufrir una hiperventilación en este mismo instante. ¡Es Sakura! Sa-ku-ra. ¡Por el amor de Dios!

-Buenas tardes Shaoran. – doy un salto descomunal sobre mi mismo y todos mis apuntes van a parar al suelo. 

-¡Tomoyo! Me…me asustaste.

-Lo noté. Parecías absorto mirando a nuestra Sakura. 

-Sí, lo siento. Es que cada vez es más rápida.- gracias a Dios se me ha ocurrido eso. ¿Qué iba a contestar¿Estaba flipando con sus piernas y su culo? Dios…malditas hormonas. 

-Me alegra tanto veros juntos de nuevo. 

-Ya…y a mí…- No puedo evitar mirar a la pista con cariño y noto como Tomoyo sonríe y toma asiento a mi lado recargándose en el árbol. 

-¿Habéis quedado hoy?

-Sí. Vamos al cine y a tomar unas hamburguesas. 

-Suena divertido.- veo su mirada entristecida y lo interpreto cómo un deseo de añadirse a los planes. Adoro a Tomoyo y la quiero mucho pero… la idea de pasar la tarde a solas con Sakura me es demasiado atractiva. No me malinterpretéis, me encanta la compañía de Tomoyo pero… por mucho que nos llevemos bien no es como estar con Sakura. Cuando esta Tomoyo la situación se convierte en algo más…más…común. Sí, es divertido y generalmente disfrutamos mucho los tres, o incluso los cuatro ya que últimamente salimos mucho con Eriol también. Pero…la intimidad que hay con Sakura, la confianza… la tranquilidad que se siente… es diferente. Son momentos que yo llamo "sin reloj", porqué nunca deseo que acaben y cuando te das cuenta ya son las tres de la mañana. Aún así su triste semblante me impulsa a no ser egoísta. 

-¿Quieres venir con nosotros Tomoyo?- Ella me mira con una sonrisa dulce y parece pensárselo. 

-No, tranquilo. En realidad tengo miles de deberes por hacer. Se me ha juntado todo con las clases de piano y las del coro. Además de las miles de fiestas de otoño que esta celebrando mi madre en casa. A veces odio ser acaudalada.

-¿Te vas a quedar haciendo deberes?

-Es martes Shaoran, no es algo tan raro.

-Lo sé pero… pareces triste. 

-¿Triste?

-Sí… como algo decaída…

-No… tranquilo. Son cosas sin importancia. 

-Tomy, eres mi amiga. Estuviste a mi lado los dos meses más horribles de mi vida. Me sentiré ofendido si no quieres contármelo.- Sus ojos me sonríen amablemente y noto un pequeño eje de agradecimiento en ellos. 

-No es nada… al menos no nada que haya ocurrido en concreto. 

-Bueno, en ese caso explícame lo que ocurre aunque no sea demasiado concreto. 

-Pues…es sólo…

-¡Shaoran¡Tomoyo!- doy otro salto pero Tomoyo sólo deja escapar un suspiro. Sakura ha llegado corriendo a nuestro lado y no puedo evitar un sonrojo al verla con esos pantalones tan cortos. - ¿Qué hacéis juntos¿No tienes actividades hoy Tomy? 

-Ya las terminé.- miro a Tomoyo que ahora sonríe tan felizmente cómo siempre. 

-Genial. Shaoran y yo vamos al cine y luego a comer comida basura. ¿Te apuntas? 

-Me gustaría pero tengo miles de cosas que hacer en casa. 

-OH…que lastima.- ¿Por qué Tomoyo actúa tan sonriente con Sakura¿Es que acaso no son las mejores amigas¿Será posible que Sakura no haya notado nada en los ojos de Tomoyo?- Bueno, otro día será. Eriol decía de ir a la bolera el viernes por la noche. ¡Podemos ir los cuatro! Me lo paso genial cuando vamos todos. 

-Claro. 

-¿Te va bien Shaoran?

-¿Eh? 

-¿Es que no escuchabas?

-Lo siento…creo que me he empanado. 

-Si es que…- Sakura me da un capirotazo en la frente y sonríe tan cariñosa como siempre.- Le decía a Tomoyo que este viernes queríamos ir a la bolera, Eriol y yo, que si os queríais apuntar. 

-Ah, por mí bien. 

-¡Perfecto¡Eriol estará muy contento! Lleva días diciendo que quiere ir. 

-No sé si estará muy contento de que vayamos todos, de seguro te quería sólo a ti.- Sakura se sonroja muchísimo pero mira intentando disimular su nerviosismo a Tomoyo. 

-¿Qué dices? Si fue él quien me dijo que os lo comentara. Tienes unas salidas Tomoyo…

-En fin. Tengo que irme chicos. Pasadlo bien ¿eh? Y si compráis chucherías en el cine guardarme unas cuantas para mí. 

-Dalo por hecho. – Tomoyo se despide con una mano y, sin dejar de sonreír se aleja de nosotros. No entiendo nada. Conmigo se muestra triste, con Sakura feliz. Y luego ese comentario de Eriol. Definitivamente algo no va bien en Tomoyo. – Tengo que ir a cambiarme pero ya no me tardo. ¿Vienes conmigo a los vestuarios?

-¿Cómo?

-La entrenadora ha obligado a las demás a quedarse quince minutos más dando vueltas. ¿Las ves?- efectivamente cuando miro a la pista puedo ver a todas las compañeras de Sakura dando vueltas a las pistas con caras de fastidio. 

-¿Y porqué a ti no?

-Porqué yo soy una estrella y no necesito tanto entrenamiento. 

-Ya, no sé como corres con un ego tan grande sobre tus espaldas.- ella me saca la lengua infantilmente y yo sonrío. 

-¿Entonces vienes?

-¿pero que hago yo en los vestuarios si tienes que cambiarte?

-Hacerme compañía, además hay un par de vestuarios individuales. Podemos hablar mientras me cambio. Pero si prefieres seguir repasando apuntes no hay problema. 

-No…ya vengo. 

-Genial.

Recojo todos mis apuntes desperdigados y la sigo hasta los vestuarios. Sakura esta de lo más contenta esta tarde. No ha parado de tatarear en todo el camino. Y me alegro mucho por ella. Últimamente se la ve siempre así. Feliz y alegre corriendo por los patios del instituto en dirección a una de las clases a las que llega tarde. Ella no lo sabe, pero muchas veces salgo al patio de la universidad sólo con la esperanza de que aparezca corriendo por ahí. Y es raro pero, normalmente logro verla una vez al día. Quizá porqué ya me sé de memoria sus horarios. Tomoyo me dice en broma que parezco un hermano receloso. Aunque también en ocasiones, en vez de "hermano" receloso dice "novio" receloso. Pero como la asesino con la mirada cada vez que dice esa palabra ha dejado de hacerlo. 

-¿Y que película quieres ir a ver? 

-Me da igual. 

-¿Cómo que te da igual?

-Pues eso, que no me importa. La que quieras. 

-Pues hacen una que tengo muchas ganas de ir a ver. 

-¿Cuál gatita?

-27 vestidos. 

-¿Eh? No, no, no. Y definitivamente NO. Estoy harto de películas románticas sin sentido. 

-¡Has dicho que la que yo quisiera! 

-He cambiado de opinión. 

-Eso no es justo. 

-Te diré lo que haremos. Nos lo jugaremos a suertes. El que gane decide la película. 

-Vale, pero si pierdes no se vale ninguna objeción ni caras de cachorrillo. Se va y punto. 

-Sí, sí. ¿Tienes una moneda? 

-En mi mochila. - Llegamos a los vestuarios y Sakura coge su monedero. – ¿Cara o cruz?

-Cruz. – Y lanza la moneda atrapándola sin problemas.- ¿Giro la mano o la dejo así?

-Así esta bien.- Sakura abre las manos y no hace falta que mire el resultado. Con su cara paga. 

-Mierda. 

-Perfecto. Ya se que película veremos. 

-Genial, súper fantástico. Otra película de acción. 

-Eso esta por ver. 

-Voy a cambiarme antes de que me arrepienta. – Sakura entra en uno de los vestuarios individuales. Tomo asiento en uno de los bancos con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Le voy a causar un paro cardíaco esta tarde. De Seguro no se lo espera– Mierda. 

-¿Qué pasa? 

-Me he dejado la toalla en la bolsa. Normalmente no la necesito porqué aquí sólo hay chicas. ¿La coges?

-Claro.- Rebusco con cuidado entre sus cosas y una pieza de encaje resbala entre mis dedos. Me pongo morado de la impresión. 

-¿La encuentras? 

-¿Desde cuando usas ropa interior de encaje?

-¡No mires mis cosas¡Coge la toalla y punto!

-¿Touya no se enfada cuando recoge la colada?

-¡Qué no mires!

-Vale, vale.- me acerco hasta el vestidor y le lanzo la toalla por encima sin avisar. Sonrío cuando se queja y me llama bruto. - ¿Sabes? No te queda lo de llevar ropa interior de encaje, y menos rosa. 

-¿Es que no te cansas? 

-¿De embromarte? Nunca. 

-Pues lo que yo lleve o deje de llevar debajo de la ropa no es asunto tuyo. – Pero el embromado soy yo al ver como se abre la puerta y una Sakura sólo cubierta con la toalla y el pelo recogido con una pinza, sale del vestidor. – Así que mejor cojo yo mis cosas y me voy a la ducha. 

-¿Qué haces¡Ya te habría pasado la mochila! 

-¿Para qué? Si igualmente tengo que ir a las duchas. Me podría haber cambiado allí, hay un par de bancos, aunque siempre están húmedos . En fin, es igual. – Se agacha con cuidado y empieza a coger cosas de la maleta. Lleva el cabello recogido, así que puedo verle perfectamente el cuello, los hombros, y parte de la espalda completamente descubiertos. Un pequeño lunar asoma en el nacimiento de su cuello, justo al lado de la espina dorsal. Tengo que girarme y carraspear para aliviar el mareo. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

-Coge lo que tengas que coger y duchate, llegaremos tarde. 

-Vale, vale. Gruñón. 

Y desaparece en las duchas para mi total alivio. ¡Que descarada! Salir así, venga, con sólo una toalla. Una toalla tamaño gigante que sólo dejaba descubiertos los hombros y sus pies pero…¡una toalla! Me siento de nuevo en el banco y me cruzo de brazos. Sé que la misma escena un año atrás no me hubiera afectado en absoluto, es más, la hubiera encontrado normal o incluso hubiera sido motivo de burla por los dos palillos que hubiera tenido por piernas. El agua se oye en la distancia y no puedo evitar sentirme extraño. Sakura esta a unos metros de mí duchándose, tranquila y calmada sin sospechar que con sólo unos pasos puedo espiarla perfectamente. Pero evidentemente yo nunca haría una cosa así. Nunca. Sin embargo me descubro a mi mismo debatiéndome. ¡Si me pilla será el final! Me va a pegar tal golpe que voy a salir disparado por la puerta. Pero también es cierto que me siento tentado. Me golpeo a mí mismo en la cabeza y me repito "tonto" como mil veces. ¡Es Sa-ku-ra! Voy a tener que tatuármelo para recordarlo. 

Gracias al cielo el agua deja de fluir pronto y el sonido de telas moviéndose ocupa su lugar. Según Sakura hay un banco a cada lado de las duchas para que cuando terminen puedan vestirse allí.¡Pero eso es peor! Solo con el sonido de sus movimientos casi puedo adivinar exactamente que esta haciendo. Cuando y como se pone cada prenda. ¡Es torturador!

-Oye… mejor te espero fuera.

-¿Por qué? Si ya casi estoy. 

-Ya pero…- y entonces lo veo. Un espejo borroso por el vapor que da directo a las duchas. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? Me desplazo un poco a la derecha hasta enfocar una figura borrosa. Si me giro un poco más llegaré a la parte que no esta borrosa y podré…

-No seas quejica que sólo me pongo los tejanos, la camisa y salgo. – Y mis ojos al fin enfocan su imagen. Sí, efectivamente se esta poniendo unos tejanos. ¡Y el culo es tan perfecto como me temía! Se me esta yendo la olla. Cierro los ojos intentando no mirar pero no puedo mantenerlos así ni dos segundos. Sakura gira sobre si misma intentando que los pantalones suban hasta las caderas.- Odio ponerme los tejanos cuando aún estoy algo mojada. ¡Los muy perversos no quieren subir!

-Si quieres te ayudo. 

-Cerdo.- sonrío para mi mismo. Si ella supiera… pero entonces se gira en dirección al espejo y puedo ver el sujetador rosa. ¡Tiene aún más pecho que en el verano! Me voy para atrás de la impresión cayendo teatralmente y provocando un ruido infernal. Es entonces cuando se abre la puerta y montones de chicas me observan asombradas. Me pongo rojo de la cabeza a los pies y me levanto de golpe. – Esto…

-¿Ha pasado algo Shaoran?- una Sakura completamente vestida aparece en el umbral de las duchas y sonríe al ver mi cara y todas sus compañeras mirándome en la puerta. 

-Esto…yo…mejor te espero fuera. 

-¿Qué hace un chico en los vestuarios, Sakura?

-Me estaba esperando. Pero ya sale. 

-¿Te esperaba?- una sonrisa malévola se dibuja en una de ellas y salgo antes de que puedan apuñalarme con la mirada. Me recargo en la puerta desde la cual por lo visto puedo oír aún toda su conversación. 

_-¿Le has dejado entrar?_

_-Claro. Vosotras aún no venías y así me hacia compañía. _

_-¿Compañía eh?_

_-No penséis mal. Ha estado sentado en los bancos todo el tiempo. _

_-Desde donde tenía una vista perfecta de las duchas. _

_-¿Eh? _

_-Sakura…el espejo.- _todos los pelos de mi nuca se erizan de golpeNiña bocazas.

_-¡Maldita sea¡No lo había visto!_

_-Jajajajaja. ¡Te ha estado mirando desnuda todo el rato!_

_-No… él no lo haría. Es mi amigo de siempre…ni se habrá fijado…igual que yo. _

_-Eres muy inocente Sakura. _

_-Ya déjenlo. Tengo que irme._- oigo sonidos de cremalleras, zapatos estrellándose contra el piso y más risas pero Sakura se despide veloz y llega a mi lado con la cara totalmente roja. 

-Nos…¿Nos vamos?

-Eto…sí…

-Bien.- Y empezamos a caminar. Yo con la mirada en ninguna parte y ella en el suelo. Hay incomodidad en el aire. 

-Shaoran. 

-¿Sí?

-¿Has…has mirado por el espejo?

-¿Qué espejo?- Sakura sonríe aliviada y doy gracias a Dios por haber oído la conversación y esperarme esa pregunta. 

-Nada…es que había un espejo y…creí que…nada.

-¿Creíste que te había espiado?

-Esto… yo…

-Desconfiada. No he visto ningún espejo. Estaba más ocupado mirando tu mochila con ropa de encaje rosa.

-¡Ya déjalo!- pero Sakura vuelve a sonreír plenamente para mi total satisfacción. Mejor así. Es una suerte que confíe tanto en mí. - ¿Qué película vamos a ver?

-El ojo. 

-¿El ojo?

-Sí. Sale Jessica Alba. 

-¡Me gusta esa actriz! Hizo Honey ¿no?

-Sí. 

-¡Genial¿y de que va¿Es de acción?

-Más bien no…

-¿Eh?

-Va de una chica que es ciega y se opera para recuperar la vista. Le implantan unos ojos de una persona fallecida. 

-Eggs, yo no podría llevar unos ojos que no fueran míos. 

-Si fueras ciega, ya me lo contarías. 

-¿y entonces qué?

-Pues resulta que ve cosas que no debería ver. 

-¿El qué¿Premoniciones¿Los recuerdos de la chica?

-No. Fantasmas. 

-¿Qué¿Fa…fa…fanta…fantasmas?

-Aja

-No, no y no. No seas malo. ¡Sabes que me asustan mucho esas películas! 

-Me da igual. He ganado yo y quiero ver esa película.- Sakura me toma del brazo y me mira con ojos tristes y de cachorrito suplicando que cambie de opinión.- ¡Eh! Habíamos dicho que nada de miradas de cachorrito. Se va y punto. ¿no?

-¡Maldita sea¡Que sepas que tendré los ojos cerrados todo el tiempo!

-Como gustes. Pagarás por nada. 

-Eres odioso. 

·············································································································································

Pero Sakura no cerró los ojos en toda la película. En vez de eso optó por clavar sus uñas en mi brazo cada vez que salía algún espectro en la pantalla. Daba un bote y escondía la cabeza pero la levantaba rápido con los ojos fruncidos y apunto de derramar lágrimas. 

-Continúas siendo una niña. Me has dejado el brazo rojo.

-¡Cállate! Si no me hubieras obligado a ver esta película no te habría clavado las uñas. Te lo mereces. 

-Si tú me hubieras llevado a ver esa cursilería yo no me habría quejado. 

-Seguro. Ahora estarías aquí criticando toda la película y enfureciéndome por el hecho de que me guste ese genero que tú consideras para niñas bobas. 

-Es que es para niñas bobas. Mis hermanas babean siempre que hacen una de esas películas por la tele y fantasean mil tonterías que están a años luz de la realidad. Esas películas destruyen neuronas. 

-¿Y tú que¿Consideras mejor ver muertos corriendo por los pasillos de un hospital¿Es eso más real?

-Podría serlo. ¿Tu que sabes? A lo mejor tienes espíritus cerca todo el tiempo y no los notas. 

-¡Ni en broma!

-Pero es una pregunta que se hace todo el mundo. Es mucho más real que una niña tonta probándose 27 vestidos de dama de honor. 

-¡Te sabes el argumento!

-Lo leí. ¿Vale?

-Ya…seguro que una de tus hermanas te ha obligado a venir a verla. ¡Traidor!

-¡Que no!

-Y en venganza por algo de lo que soy completamente inocente me traes aquí a ver una película que me aterra.

-¡Pero si ha sido muy floja! La versión americana es mucho peor que la nuestra. 

-¿Nuestra?

-Sí. La primera que se estrenó fue japonesa. ¿No lo sabías?

-¿Desde cuando sé yo que películas de terror se estrenan?

-Pues esa si que acojonaba… la escena del ascensor era cojonuda.

-¡Ah! No te escucho.- Sakura se tapa los oídos con las manos y empieza a tatarear como niña pequeña mientras sale a toda prisa por la puerta. Yo la sigo sonriendo y la paro en la salida de los cines. Cojo sus manos entre las mías mientras sonrío y ella me mira fastidiada. Esta hermosa.

-Eres una niña.

-Ya no me fastidies más.

-No lo digo para fastidiar, es una faceta que me encanta.- Ella parpadea varias veces pero luego agacha la cabeza sonrojada. Yo no puedo hacer más que sonreír por su reacción y soltar una de mis manos para levantar con ella su barbilla.- ¿Tienes hambre?

-Pues no mucha. Tantos muertos me han quitado el apetito. – Muestra un hermoso sonrojo a pesar de haber hablado simulando un pequeño berrinche. La abrazo contra mí después de esa reacción tan tierna y miro a nuestro alrededor.- Entonces hagamos antes otra cosa. 

-¿En que piensas?- Noto su mano libre apoyada en mi pecho y me pongo algo nervioso. En realidad no se porqué la he abrazado, pero me ha salido de forma natural. Como un hermano abrazando a su hermanita pequeña tras una cara muy mona ¿no? 

-Pues…estoy en ello.- miro los locales que nos rodean y la mirada se me para en un local de juegos recreativos.- ¿Te apetecen unos disparos?

-¿Videojuegos?

-¿Por qué no?

-Cómo quieras. Te daré una paliza. 

-Eso esta por ver.

Pero efectivamente Sakura es la reina de los disparos. No solo me gana, sino que me deja tieso. Aunque estoy tan acostumbrado que no me afecta en absoluto. 

-Cómo he ganado de forma aplastante, toca al perdedor pagar la cena. 

-¿Ya tienes hambre?

-¡De leona!

-¿Ya no tienes imágenes de muertos quitándote el apetito?

-¡Déjame ya! Odio cuando te pones así. – rodeo sus hombros con uno de mis brazos y le acaricio la nariz con el dedo índice. 

-Pero es que me encanta hacerte rabiar. 

-¿Y puedo saber porqué te gusta tanto molestarme¡Pareces mi hermano!

-Pues me gusta porqué cuando te molesto se te pone una carita encantadora. 

-¿Enfadada estoy encantadora? 

-Sí. Sólo fíjate como estas ahora. Se te juntan las cejas graciosamente, los ojos se te achican y pones un hermoso puchero en tus labios. Justo así. – saco mi labio inferior y frunzo el ceño.- claro que a ti te queda mejor. 

-A ti horrible. Pareces un gorila haciendo muecas. 

-¡Eh¿Qué te he hecho yo?

-Molestarme. Y no hago esos pucheros. 

-Lo estas haciendo en este momento. 

-No es verdad.- cojo su brazo con sutileza y la giro en dirección a un escaparate. Su reflejo se ve perfectamente, y en él, el hermoso puchero de niña pequeña. Sakura frunce más el ceño y empieza a caminar deprisa sin esperarme. -¡Eh! No seas maleducada y esperame. 

-No espero a chicos molestos. – sonrío a la vez que la alcanzo y tomo su mano entre la mía. Ella da un bote y me mira sorprendida. 

-Mejor te sujeto o te me vas a escapar. – esperaba una respuesta desagradable osarcástica pero en vez de eso sólo agacha la mirada y continua caminando.- ¿Dónde quieres ir a cenar? 

-No lo sé.- la miro con cara interrogante y me paro, haciendo que ella deje de caminar también.- ¿qué ocurre?

-Tú siempre tienes un sitio al que ir. ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada. 

-Vamos… no me puedes engañar. Eres un libro abierto. ¿Te ha molestado la broma? Son tonterías gatita. 

-No me ha molestado. Ya se que te gusta tomarme el pelo. 

-¿Entonces?

-Nada, ya te lo he dicho.

-Y yo que no me lo trago. 

-Pues no te lo tragues. – Sakura se cruza de brazos soltándose de mi agarre y gira el rostro clavando su vista en un punto incierto. 

-¡Eh! Pero no te molestes más. Sólo me preocupo.

-Es igual. ¿Dónde vamos pues?

-De veras que jamás lograré entenderte. 

-No soy tan complicada. No me pasa nada y no me gusta que me insistas. 

-Pero es que si ocurre. Te has enfadado por una tontería. 

-No estoy enfadada. 

-¿Y porqué has soltado mi mano?

-¿Por qué la has cogido? 

-Pues… querías escaparte. Creí que sería una buena manera de retenerte. 

-Ya… pues no lo hagas más.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… no sé… me siento rara. Los amigos no van cogidos de la mano. 

-Te he visto varias veces cogida de la mano de Eriol. Aunque sólo cuando no esta Tomoyo. 

-Es diferente. 

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué… pues no lo sé, pero lo es. Eriol…bueno… ya sabes. 

-¿Esta enamorado de ti?

-Bueno… si… 

-¿Y es tu forma de corresponderle¿Aceptar su mano¿No quieres herir sus sentimientos?

-No lo hago por sus sentimientos. Lo hago porqué me gusta. Me hace sentir bien, querida. 

-Entonces yo no puedo cogerte la mano porqué…

-Porqué tu eres mi amigo y sólo mi amigo. Lo quisiste así, y yo lo acepté. Es obvio ¿no?

-Pues yo no lo entiendo. Eriol es solo tu amigo igual que yo. Es más, yo te conozco de mucho antes e incluso me atrevería a decir que soy más…

-¿Importante?

-Pues no es la palabra que iba a utilizar pero, sí. 

-Encuentro absurda esta conversación… 

-Pues yo no. Antes no te molestaba que te cogiera de la mano. 

-Shaoran, desde muy niños que no me coges de la mano. 

-No es verdad.

-Sí lo es. Y aunque no fuera así tú sabes lo que sentía por ti- ¿sentía¿Ha hablado en pasado?- Y no me siento cómoda. 

-Pero Eriol…

-Deja ya a Eriol. Eriol es Eriol. Y tú eres tú. A él le cojo de la mano cuando estamos solos porqué quiero aclarar mis sentimientos, y estos gestos y las sensaciones que tengo cuando estoy con él son mi única pista para descubrirlo. -

-Ah… 

-Pero tienes razón, hemos hecho una montaña de un grano de arena. Simplemente no cojas mi mano así. Los amigos no lo hacen, no lo haremos nosotros. 

-O…OK. No creí que te molestara. 

-Pues lo hace.

Los dos seguimos caminando sin ningún destino concreto ya que al final no hemos decidido restaurante. No hay palabras que cruzar ni argumentos que añadir así que el ambiente se ha puesto tenso. Sin saber porqué me siento muy herido. Sé que ella esta intentando seguir adelante. Me dijo que lo haría y que centraría su atención en otras cosas. Sabía que Eriol era una de esas cosas, pero no creía que los sentimientos de Sakura hacía mi ya hubieran muerto. ¿Tan fácil soy de olvidar? Por algún motivo me siento indispuesto y tengo ganas de estar sólo. Quedarme aquí con esta incomodidad no me ayudará a pensar. 

-Será mejor que dejemos la cena para otro día. 

-¿cómo?

-Yo no tengo mucha hambre Sakura y tenemos clase mañana. 

-Eso no te molestaba hace unos minutos. 

-Ya… pero hace unos minutos no te habías disgustado conmigo. 

-Cómo quieras.- ¿no protesta¿No insiste para que me quede? Sé que dije que estar con ella en esta situación no me ayudaría a pensar pero esperaba que al decir que me iba ella reaccionara de otra manera. Que me pidiera que no me fuera y que se disculpara por ser tan brusca. Pero no. En vez de eso me dice que no le importa.- yo iré a comprar algo entonces para llevar. Buenas noches. 

-Buenas noches. ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Pues no lo sé. Tengo mucha tarea. Hasta luego. 

-Hasta luego.

Ala, día perfecto a la mierda. ¿Qué le pasa¿Qué me pasa¿Me ha molestado demasiado lo de la mano¿Ella ha reaccionado exageradamente¿Las dos cosas¿Desde cuando estas tonterías? Siempre nos enfadábamos de niños, pero a los cinco minutos lo solucionábamos y listo. Tan amigos como siempre. Entonces…¿Por qué esta reacción tan fría? 

Doy un paseo antes de dirigirme a casa pensando en todo esto. ¿Por qué le había molestado tanto a Sakura que la cogiera de la mano? Sé que no es un gesto normal de amigos, pero es que ella y yo siempre hemos sido un poco más que eso. Nada anormal o romántico pero, si más bien como hermanos. Sé que Touya ya no le coge la mano para cruzar la calle ni mucho menos para pasear, pero no me parece un gesto tan íntimo. Y en todo caso, aunque lo fuera, no entiendo porque esa molestia. Pero eso no importa. La cuestión es que yo quería que ella se sintiera alarmada con mi marcha o al menos mostrara un poco de arrepentimiento por ser tan fría y que me explicara porqué esa reacción. Pero en vez de eso, se lo ha tomado como si tal cosa y se ha ido sin mirar atrás. Además esta ese verbo pasado que no me ha gustado para nada. "Tú sabes lo que sentía por ti". ¿Por qué ha utilizado un pasado¿Es que ya no siente nada por mí¿Hasta aquí ha llegado todo su amor? Sé que debería alegrarme, pues de ese modo nuestra amistad puede volver a ser lo que era. Pero no me alegro en absoluto. Es como si me dijeran que he dejado de ser especial para ella. Sé que ella lo es para mí y no por eso estoy enamorado de Sakura pero… cuando alguien te dice que te quiere y luego habla de lo que sentía en pasado como aquel que ya olvidó todo…uno no sabe que pensar. Y me siento así, como si hubiera perdido valor. Como si ya no tuviera eso que la enamoró. Es egoísta por mi parte pero, con el tiempo me acostumbré a la idea de que yo le gustara. Me hacía sentir único para ella. Y además, el hecho de que no me quiera no esta ayudando a que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la misma. Hoy parecía resentida y no entiendo por qué. ¿Acaso ella tenía razón con sus miedos y nuestra relación jamás volverá a ser la misma? 

Entre cavilaciones no me doy cuenta de que ya estoy en el umbral de mi casa. Entro como zombi y voy a mi cuarto. Mi madre esta trabajando, cosa rara pues normalmente termina a eso de las ocho, y mis hermanas en el comedor riéndose de alguna película. Paso de ellas y entro. Mi cama parece de repente algo increíblemente reconfortante. Enciendo la mini cadena y me dejo caer entre las colchas y los cojines. Suena un CD variado que me grabó Sakura precisamente. Musiquitas románticas que normalmente no escucharía, pero al ser un regalo de ella, no sé, le cogí cariño. Dos golpes en la ventana hacen que abra mis ojos de par en par entre la oscuridad del cuarto. Una figura se ve a través de la cortina. La aparto con sorpresa y miro la persona al otro lado. Obviamente es Sakura. Abro la ventana y la dejo entrar algo asombrado. 

-¿Qué haces aquí¿Y porqué por la ventana?

-Esperaba que hubiera algo cerca que tirar accidentalmente como venganza por mi caballo de cristal. 

-Que dulce. Sabes que fue un accidente.

-Ya…

-No, ahora en serio. ¿Qué haces aquí¿Y como has sabido que estaba si tengo las luces apagadas?

-Siempre que quieres descansar apagas las luces y pones música. – adoro que me conozca tanto.-He comprado demasiada comida y te he traído un poco. 

-Gracias, pero no tengo hambre. 

-¿Seguro? Es una hamburguesa de esa tienducha que tanto te gusta. 

-¿En serio?

-Aja.- cojo la bolsa que me extiende y efectivamente es una hamburguesa de esa pequeña tienda del centro. 

-Pero si tú odias esa tienda. La carne de allí es demasiado grasa para tu gusto. ¿Por qué has ido a comprar tu cena allí?

-Vale, vale. No he ido a comprar mi cena y no me ha sobrado. Quería disculparme. He sido muy brusca esta tarde y no era para tanto. – sonrío internamente sintiendo un gran alivio de golpe. Esa sí es mi Sakura de siempre.- ¿Estas escuchando el CD que te regalé?

-Eso parece. Estaba en la mini cadena. 

-Ah… Yo…lo siento. No quería que te molestaras por mi reacción.- Sonrío cariñosamente, aunque soy consciente de que con la poca luz que entra por la ventana ella apenas me ve. Pero yo si puedo verla perfectamente pues esta justo frente al rayo de luna que se cuela entre los cristales. Me acerco lentamente y cojo sus dos manos. Ella da un brinco pero ignoro sus gestos. La llevo hasta la cama y la siento justo a mi lado. No dejo de tomar sus manos entre las mías. Es como un reto. Quiero que ella acepte que la trate de esta forma especial que tanto me gusta. Siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré. 

-Aún te molesta. ¿verdad? 

-Yo… no es que me moleste…

-No te gusta. Tú misma lo has dicho antes. 

-No…no lo encuentro correcto. ¿No estamos muy oscuros? 

-No importa. Hemos estado así miles de veces, simplemente hablando. ¿no lo recuerdas?

-Si pero entonces… todo era diferente.

-¿Por qué? – noto su nerviosismo a trabes de las manos. Aún puedo distinguirla un poco, pero se me escapan bastante sus gestos faciales. 

-Porque antes…éramos unos niños y tú no sabías…no sabías nada sobre mis sentimientos ni yo de los tuyos. Ahora me resulta incómodo. Ya no somos dos críos que pueden correr desnudos por la piscina sin vergüenzas. 

-Es cierto, ahora usas ropa de encaje rosa.

-¡Déjalo ya!- dejo escapar una risa y puedo notar como ella también se relaja. – Sabes…sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú…tú ya me dijiste que no sentías lo mismo y yo lo dejé estar. Pero eso no significa que todo siga igual. Ya no soy una niña y me confunde todo esto. – acaricio su mejilla con cuidado notando como se tensa todo su cuerpo. Me gusta ponerla nerviosa, me gusta sentir el efecto que causo en ella. Y no entiendo porqué… tengo ganas de ponerla aún más y más nerviosa, hasta el punto que tenga que saltar a mis brazos diciéndome que no ha logrado olvidarme y que es por eso que no puede soportar mis gestos cariñosos. Porqué eso le hace ver día a día que jamás podrá olvidarme. Es una sensación rara, pero me gusta sentir que influyo tanto en ella. Dejo sus manos libres y mientras una sigue con las caricias en su mejilla la otra la toma por la cintura atrayéndola hasta mí con cuidado. Ella se deja llevar y eso me anima a seguir. Me acerco lentamente hasta estar casi nariz con nariz y le susurro.

-Sakura…tú eres aún una niña, al igual que yo. Eres mi niña despistada.- Un estremecimiento le recorre de la cabeza a los pies. Si, esta funcionando, ya la tengo loquita de nuevo si es que no lo ha estado siempre. Sé que no esta bien, que ella solo sufre por lo que siente, pero mi necesidad por sentirme bien, querido, puede conmigo. 

-No…no lo soy. – la magia se rompe cuando ella se separa de mi lentamente. No hago nada para evitarlo, se que la cercanía que había estaba mal pero… no puedo evitarlo. ¿Por qué?- Antes podías abrazarme como ahora y decirme que todo irá bien, que solucionaremos las cosas y todo pero…ahora por mucho que me abraces para calmarme no es lo mismo.- ¿Abrazarte para calmarte? Yo lo hacia para seducirte. ¿En serio¿He pensado lo que he pensado¿Seducir yo a Sakura¿Estoy tonto o qué? Agito mi cabeza y sigo el argumento que ella dicta.

-¿No te he aliviado? Antes siempre que necesitabas un abrazo te lo daba y lo aceptabas gustosa. 

-Ahora no. Él único que podrá abrazarme así es la persona que quiera. ¿No lo entiendes? Ya no esta bien este grado de intimidad. – Sakura se levanta de la cama y empieza a caminar en dirección a la venta. Pero se para a medio camino para mirarme y sonreírme. – Además, creo que mis sentimientos están cambiando, y eso es bueno. Ahora quizá pueda seguir adelante y en unos días, tal vez poco más de un mes, le preguntaré a Tomoyo como se siente con respecto a Eriol. Si veo que esta bien y ella me da su bendición de forma segura, intentaré salir con Eriol y creo…que saldrá bien. Y tras eso no podremos seguir tan íntimos, le haríamos daño y yo no quiero eso. Lo entiendes ¿no?- algo en mí se apaga en ese mismo instante. ¿Quiere salir con Eriol? Sé…se que yo la alenté a ello en el viaje, que le dije que era un buen tío y todo eso pero…supongo que si lo dije es porqué creí que jamás se decidiría…o al menos…no tan pronto. Debería alegrarme por ella. ¿Pero por qué no lo hago¿Tenía razón Tomoyo al decirme que dejara de fingir que sólo era una amiga¡Pero si lo era! Es decir, lo es. ¿No?

-¿Eriol¿No es demasiado pronto?

-Para mí creo que no. Estoy bastante decidida. Es el mejor chico que una podría desear. Lo único que me detiene es Tomoyo. Pero ella me dijo que no se perdonaría que por su culpa Eriol no fuera feliz, y creo que yo podría hacerlo feliz, al menos lo intentaría con todas mis fuerzas. Es un chico muy, muy especial para mí. – la gota que colma el baso, agacho la cabeza consciente de que la oscuridad me cubre y que ella no puede notar mi cambio de animo, pero no sé si preferiría que lo viera con sus ojitos verdes. 

-Pareces muy segura. 

-No, estoy aterrada. Pero sería injusto no darme esa oportunidad. ¿no crees?

-No. 

-¿Perdona?

-Es decir… es que sufro por Tomoyo. Y si no lo tienes claro no veo la necesidad de hacerle daño. 

-Pero si sólo lo haré en caso de que ella me diga que ya esta bien.

-Tomoyo es Tomoyo. Sabes que te dirá que esta perfectamente aunque no sea verdad. ¿No ves lo triste que esta estos días?

-¿Triste? Tomoyo no esta triste. 

-Porqué frente a ti disimula. Porqué no quiere que lo notes. Puede que sospeche que tú quieres algo con Eriol y no quiera entrometerse. Pero no creo que la opción para ser feliz sea pasar por encima de Tomoyo. 

-¡Yo no paso por encima de Tomoyo!

-¡Vas a salir con la persona que ella ama! 

-Ella…ella fue rechazada y lo esta superando. En cuanto lo supere, cosa que no creo tarde mucho, no le importará y se sentirá feliz por ambos. 

-¿Vamos, eso es lo que crees o lo que quieres creer?

-¿Cómo?

-¡Que tu olvides tan fácil no significa que los demás también! Estas siendo muy egoísta. 

-¿Egoísta¿Qué olvido rápido¿Qué he olvidado? – me levanto y camino hacia ella. Ahora los dos estamos bajo los rayos de la luna y ambos podemos vernos perfectamente mientras una canción lenta suena de fondo. Me siento furioso, cabreado y decepcionado. No esperaba esto, no de ella. No de esta forma. Y sé que tiene mucha razón, pero mi cabeza no razona y sólo hago que decir cosas, ciertas, pero indebidas. Sakura tiene todo el derecho de ser feliz, pero no quiero que lo sea, no con él, no sin mí. 

-Has olvidado lo que sentías por mí como si no hubiera sido nada. ¿no?

-¿Eh?

-OH sí Shaoran, yo te amo como jamás creerías que pudiera hacerlo. OH Shaoran, es que no podré olvidarte mientras estés conmigo, OH Shaoran es que no puedo darle una oportunidad a Eriol porque mis sentimientos aún son muy recientes. ¿Dónde ha quedado todo eso? – vale…mi voz a salido en tono de burla, me he pasado. Pero es que cuando me cabreo no me controlo. 

-¿Cómo te atreves¡No te burles de mí ni de lo que sentía!

-¿Sentías¿Ahora es sentías¿Tan rápido he salido de tu corazoncito? Ya veo que fui muy especial. 

-¡Eres un engreído idiota que sólo piensa en sí mismo y en su ego¿Eso es lo que te molesta¿Qué ya no babee por ti?

-Sí. – abro los ojos con sorpresa. ¿He dicho yo eso? Sakura me mira con la boca abierta sin saber que argumentar. ¿Y que podría decir? Si he respondido como idota.- Eh… no quería decir eso. 

-Lo has dicho. ¿eres realmente tan superficial¿No te importa nada que sufriera¿Te gustó que yo estuviera loquita¿subía tu ego?- Bingo. Creo que es la primera vez que Sakura da en el clavo. Pero no me conviene para nada.

-Por supuesto que no. No se porqué lo he dicho, estoy furioso y digo tonterías. 

-¿Y por qué estas furioso?

-¡Porqué cambias de opinión cual veleta! 

-¡No es verdad! 

-Si que lo es. Cuando…cuando te besé y te tumbe en las rocas me dijiste que no querías que volviera a hacer algo parecido o a decir nada si no tenía claro lo que sentía. Claro al cien por cien. Que no querías hacerte ilusiones falsas para luego ver como se destruyen una a una. Y tú ahora quieres hacer lo mismo con Eriol. No sabes lo que sientes pero le vas a crear miles de esperanzas inútiles que posiblemente le destrocen cuando no salga bien.- veo como su rostro cambia de enfadado a triste y lentamente se convierte en una expresión avergonzada.- También me dijiste que tardarías en poder volver a pensar en alguien de esa forma y ahora me dices que ya estas lista, sólo dos meses tras nuestro viaje. Me decías que nunca harías algo que hiciera daño a Tomoyo, porqué era tu amiga y no podrías ser feliz de esa forma, y ahora me dices que ya no pasa nada, que ella lo ha superado sin tan siquiera haber intentado sacarle algo, preguntarle como estaba y como lo llevaba en una conversación íntima o sincera. Ni te has dado cuenta de lo triste que esta su mirada. ¿Cómo quieres que te entienda o no me enfurezca? Me mareas, Sakura. 

-Yo…- Se ve tan perdida como una niña pequeña en un parque de atracciones. Veo como sus ojos dan vueltas sin parar, nerviosos y preocupados.- Yo no… yo jamás pretendería…

-Lo sé. Por eso intento hacerte entrar en razón. No es una buena idea. No si no estas segura. 

-Pero lo estoy.- golpe bajo.- es decir, creo. 

-¿Crees? Eso no es estar segura. 

-Pero cuando estoy con él…siento un cosquilleo, justo aquí.- Sakura se abraza el estomago ante mi perplejidad.- Y cuando me coge de la mano, noto un calor en la palma, algo cálido y agradable. Cuando estamos juntos, el tiempo vuela, son noches sin reloj, como las nuestras... No es lo mismo que sentía a tu lado, pero es muy parecido. Mi padre siempre decía que hay muchas clases de amor y que con cada persona son diferentes. Puede que lo que sienta por Eriol sea tan autentico o más que lo que sentía por ti aunque se siente diferente – algo en mi interior ruge de la rabia y quiero que entre en razón y que diga que no tienen nada que ver ahora. 

-¿A sí¿Ya no sientes nada?

-¿Eh?

-¿Si no sientes nada porqué huyes de mí cuando te cojo de la mano?

-Porqué no esta bien, ya te lo he dicho. Es un gesto demasiado íntimo y me incomoda. 

-¿Segura?

-S-Sí. 

-¿Entonces no te eriza el bello de la nuca cuando hago esto?- tomo sus manos entre las mías y al instante noto como todo su cuerpo se tensa. Eso me da ánimos para seguir, pues entiendo que tengo razón. – ¿No te sientes desfallecer cuando cojo tu cintura entre mis manos y te acerco a mí de este modo?- paso una de mis manos por detrás de su espalda y la acomodo en su cintura haciendo un poco de fuerza para acortar la distancia. Toda ella tiembla entre mis brazos. Pero aunque ya lo he demostrado y puedo notarlo en su mirada, quiero seguir más y más.- ¿No sientes que el mundo desaparece cuando me acerco tanto que puedes notar mi nariz contra la tuya?- Sakura cierra los ojos en cuanto nuestras narices se encuentran. - ¿Qué sientes si te digo al oído palabras tan dulces como un…?- Y me acerco a su oído apretándola contra mi cuerpo y le susurro lo siguiente con la voz más dulce y cálida que puedo emitir.- Te quiero. – Algo en mi se despierta, una sensación nerviosa que me gusta tanto como me desconcierta. Quiero besarla, necesito besarla y que se de cuenta, ya sin ninguna duda, de que me ama sólo a mí, que será así siempre. Me separo de su oído y recorro sus labios con la yema de mis dedos. Ella esta temblando exageradamente y me siento algo culpable. Pero mi deseo es mayor. Me acerco lentamente hasta el punto de rozar de nuevo su nariz contra la mía y cierro los ojos antes de ir por cerrar la distancia entre nosotros. Noto los latidos de mi corazón, tan fuertes que creo que ella puede oírlos. 

-¡Basta!- Un empujón brusco y una bofetada en mi rostro me abren los ojos de golpe bajándome de nuevo al piso. Estaba flotando en una dimensión desconocida y me han bajado de golpe, literalmente hablando. 

-Sakura… per…perdona…Yo sólo quería demostrarte que…

-¡Calla! Ya entendí tu argumento. No hacía falta ser tan…tan…

-Perdona, en serio, lo siento mucho.- Me acerco a ella ignorando el dolor en mi mejilla e intento abrazarla. Pero ella se remueve entre mis brazos abiertos y se aleja nerviosa.

-No, no quiero que me abraces o tu compasión. ¿Por qué tienes que destrozarme siempre las ilusiones¿Por qué cuando creo que puedo salir adelante me bajas a la realidad de un golpe¿Cómo puedes actuar así con la que dices es tu mejor amiga y quedarte tan tranquilo?

-Sakura… de verdad que lo siento. No se lo que me ha pasado. 

-Debería haber seguido como estaba, jamás debí permitirte que te acercaras en el viaje. Dejar que me besaras en las rocas fue un error y aceptar tu amistad de nuevo también. Sólo sabes hacerme daño. 

-Por favor, escúchame. 

-No quiero. – pero hago caso omiso de sus palabras y la abrazo a la fuerza esquivando sus golpes y quejas. Una vez atrapada entre mis brazos se queda quieta. – No quiero más palabras hirientes…déjame ya….

-No. No te dejaré. Eres la persona más importante que hay en mi vida. 

-¡No! No lo soy. Todo es mentira, juegas conmigo como te da la gana. Me haces sentir culpable y me provocas de la forma más cruel. ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido cuando me has cogido de esa forma¿Cómo crees que se siente cuando sabes que el único motivo por el que te abrazan, te miman o te dicen un "te quiero" es para hacerte ver que no has olvidado un amor no correspondido¿cómo has podido susurrar de esa forma en mi oído palabras que sabes que anhelaba con toda mi alma?

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. 

-Y con eso es suficiente ¿no?

-Supongo que no pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-Sakura… me he pasado, estaba molesto y no sé porqué. Quizá por Tomoyo, quizá porqué tengo miedo de perderte o quizá porqué ser amigos nos esta costando cada vez más. No quería herirte…sólo reaccioné sin pensar. 

-¿Ibas a besarme?

-¿Cómo?

-¿Qué si ibas a besarme de verdad¿O ibas a pararte justo antes para decirme un "lo ves" y quedarte tan tranquilo?

-Creo…creo que iba a hacerlo. 

-¿Crees¿Ibas a besarme sólo para demostrarme que aún siento algo por ti¿A quién intentas proteger¿A Tomoyo o a mí? 

-A ambas. 

-Pues a mí no me proteges demasiado bien. Sino todo lo contrario. Suéltame ya. 

-No hasta que me digas que me perdonas.

-No quiero perdonarte. Me estabas haciendo daño a propósito. 

-No. De verdad que no lo pretendía. 

-¿Ah no? A ver, entonces ¿que creías estar haciendo? 

-Yo solo quería que vieras que es demasiado pronto. Que Tomoyo puede salir herida por nada, y tú también. 

-Claro. Y esa era la forma más indicada. ¡Qué me sueltes!- pero en vez de soltarla la aprieto más contra mí a pesar de sus constantes empujones. 

-Te quiero.- Sakura se para completamente entre mis brazos, dejando de patalear por liberarse y mi corazón da un vuelco en ese instante. ¿he dicho yo eso? Tengo…tengo que arreglarlo. No es lo que quería decir…no es…no es lo que siento…¿verdad?- te quiero mucho porqué…siempre has estado conmigo…eres y serás siempre mi mejor amiga y…aunque a veces no te entiendo y sé que las relaciones chico y chica son difíciles, no quiero perderte ni verte sufrir. Y estoy seguro que con esa decisión sufrirás. 

-Ya estoy sufriendo.- la separo lo suficiente como para mirar directamente sus ojos. Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalan porellos.

-Pero…yo te veía muy feliz últimamente. Sonreías todo el tiempo.- _te observaba como tonto en la salida de tus clases correr de un lado para otro sin que tu me vieras_.- Yo veía que cada día eras un poco más feliz. 

-¿Y a qué pensabas que se debía? 

-Supongo que por lo mismo que yo me sentía tan feliz. Por lo que aún me siento tan feliz. Por volver a estar a tu lado.- Sakura agacha la cabeza y juega nerviosamente con sus manos. La libero de mi agarre, reticente aún por sentirla cerca. 

-En parte…pero si era…si era tan feliz no era por ti, Shaoran.- sus palabras caen como balde de agua fría y tengo que agarrarme a algo. Pero no hay nada cerca.- Me sentía muy contenta de volver a tener tu amistad y simular algo así como una relación de amigos perfecta. Pero si estaba tan contenta, si cada día sonreía más era…era…era porqué cada día veía más cerca el momento de estar con alguien que me quisiera, con alguien que pudiera hacerme sentir especial, alguien a quién besar, alguien a quien desear y que me deseara, tal vez mi primera vez, tal vez seguida de muchas más, era por Eriol.- Definitivamente necesito algo a lo que agarrarme. – Tú siempre serás mi mejor amigo y nadie ocupará tu lugar en mi corazón. Puede que te quiera siempre y hasta el fin de mis días y que tengas razón. Sí, desearía que ese "te quiero" hubiera sido un "te amo" y que me hubieras besado tan intensamente como en las rocas. Pero no puede ser, y con el tiempo ya no querré. Tendrás tu lugar especial como amigo en mi corazón y otra persona ocupara el amor que te procesaba y que aún proceso. Y entonces, sólo entonces seré feliz, Shaoran. – Sakura se acerca a mí y me abraza con delicadeza. Yo no siento el suelo bajo mis pies, parece que sólo haya un abismo y una fuerza centrifuga que me marea. – Así que simplemente entiéndeme. Quiero ser feliz. Haré todo con cuidado y miraré de no dañar a nadie. Pero quiero que Eriol sea feliz tanto como deseo que lo sea Tomoyo. Y cuando esta conmigo, es feliz. O eso creo. Así que seguiré adelante, aunque aún puedas hacerme temblar cual flan cuando me tocas o me abrazas, aunque sé que eres prioritario aún para mí, aunque este convencida de que a la que toques a una chica que no sea yo voy a arder de la rabia. Me da igual. Voy a superarlo y a ser feliz. Lo sé. 

-Pero…si aún estas…no lo entiendo. 

-Si tú me amaras, lo dejaría todo y a todos por ti. Pero no lo haces. No voy a quedarme quieta sabiendo que jamás lo harás. No sintiendo lo que siento por Eriol. 

-¡Pero tú misma dices que no es tan fuerte lo que sientes por él!

-Yo no he dicho eso. He dicho que era diferente. 

-¡Pero lo dejarías si yo te amara!

-Pero no lo haces, ni lo harás. Y en cuanto empiece a salir con Eriol, todo lo que siento por ti se irá haciendo pequeño. Y entonces ya no importará lo que tú digas o hagas.

-Pero Tomoyo…

-Ella lo entenderá…yo lo haría en el caso contrario. Me sabrá muy mal si la veo triste, pero también se que ella no se perdonaría que por un amor no correspondido de ella yo perdiera la oportunidad de ser feliz. Yo me odiaría si no lo intentara. Además, con el tiempo seguramente podremos salir los cuatro tranquilamente porqué el amor que siento por ti o el que ella siente por Eriol, se habrá apaciguado hasta el punto de ser sólo un recuerdo. 

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-No lo estoy, pero no creo que la situación actual nos dañe menos que la propuesta. La incertidumbre de que pasará es peor.

-¿Me estas diciendo que si Tomoyo me amara, y yo a ella, soportarías vernos juntos? – noto vacilar su mirada pero finalmente me sonríe con tristeza. 

-Preferiría eso a que ella perdiera alguien tan maravilloso como lo eres tú. 

-Pero…

-Déjalo. Sabes lo terca que puedo llegar a ser. No me harás cambiar de opinión. Sólo lo lograrías amándome tanto como te amaba yo. Y eso…eso no lo harás nunca. Esto no es un cuento de hadas. Es la realidad. Y ya es hora de que ambos nos demos cuenta. ¿No crees?

-Yo… ¿y si lo intentáramos¿y si como dices con el tiempo llegara a amarte?

-No digas tonterías. No creo que tu orgullo llegue tan lejos sólo para demostrar que tienes razón. 

-Perdona…sólo hablaba sin pensar. 

-Lo sé. – Ella se separa con cuidado y me mira a los ojos, aun con los suyos rojos por las lágrimas.- Te quiero mucho, pero precisamente por eso me cuesta tanto esto. – me da un beso en la mejilla y se separa completamente caminando hacia la ventana. – Será lo mejor, ya lo verás. Y así tu podrás tener novia sin que me muera de los celos.- Sonríe abiertamente y empieza a subirse a la ventana. 

-Sakura. – voltea a mirarme.

-¿Sí? – pero la he llamado sin tener nada que decir. 

-Sólo…piénsalo bien. 

-Ya lo he hecho. No te preocupes más. Buenas noches. 

-B-Buenas noches.- y desaparece entre las ramas. Noto la soledad del cuarto y el tono melancólico de las notas de la canción. Esto…esto no esta bien…no me siento bien. Mi mundo esta girando en una dirección horrible.

·············································································································································

Posiblemente, he pasado la peor noche de mi vida. Lo único que veía era el rostro de Sakura diciéndome que saldrá con Eriol. Y estoy seguro de que los sueños de esta noche también me han torturado, aunque no los recuerde. Sin embargo estoy aquí, en el umbral de su puerta, esperando que salga para acompañarla al instituto. Quiero verla a pesar de todo y hablar con ella para decirle que pase lo que pase no pienso permitir que deje de ser mi mejor amiga. Ya he probado lo que es no tenerla al lado, y no quiero tener que volver a pasar por ello. 

Es curioso…siempre que imaginaba un futuro, que eran pocas las veces que lo hacía, me veía sentado en una cocina, contemplando una Sakura adulta mientras preparaba alguna clase de postre, explicándome miles de cosas de su trabajo, de su vida y riéndonos por tonterías. Solos ella y yo. Sabía que yo estaría con alguien, y ella también, pero jamás salían en el cuadro. Sólo estábamos los dos, como amigos, como siempre. Riéndonos y jugando como niños pequeños. Sé que ese futuro aún es posible. No importa con quién este, siempre podemos ser amigos y quedar una vez por semana para contarnos cualquier cosa. Y no quiero perderlo por nada. 

-¿Shaoran?

-Buenos días, gatita. 

-¿Me esperabas para ir al instituto?

-Tengo clase a las nueve, y tú a las ocho y media. Creí que podría acompañarte. 

-Claro que puedes. Pero me has pillado por sorpresa. 

-Antes íbamos siempre juntos. Es una costumbre que quiero recuperar. 

-¿Qué pretendes?

-¿Perdona?

-Creí que estarías molesto con mi decisión.

-Y no me agrada. Pero hay cosas más importantes, y tu vida es tuya. No mía. 

-Pues ayer hiciste de todo y más para intentar poner tu opinión por encima de la mía. 

-Lo sé. Pero luego pensé que no puedo decidir por ti porqué por mucho que intente entender tus sentimientos jamás los sentiré como tú. Así que, aunque piense que vas a cometer un error, no me meteré, lo prometo. 

-¿Y ese cambio de opinión tan brusco?

-No quiero perderte.- veo como sonríe tiernamente y eso me da fuerzas.- Sakura, eres mi mejor amiga y quiero que lo sigas siendo. Un amigo no tiene que decirte que hacer o cómo hacerlo, sino que tiene que apoyarte decidas lo que decidas y estar a tu lado para celebrar todo lo que salga bien, y comprender y apoyar lo que salga mal. Yo quiero ser ese amigo. Estar en lo bueno y en lo malo. Y quiero que tú también estés. Siempre has sido mejor que yo en ese sentido, tú siempre has sabido apoyarme. Yo en cambio soy un bruto y no se como ayudarte la mayoría de las veces… pero espero que aún así me des esa oportunidad.

-Un poco bruto si que eres.- agacho la cabeza aunque sonrío.- pero eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero mucho. No tienes que pedirme permiso para seguir siéndolo. 

-Lo sé pero…

-Shhh…gracias. 

-De nada.- le sonrío con cariño y ella hace lo mismo. 

-¡Sakura!- los dos nos volteamos a mirar al autor de esa voz. Es Eriol que se acerca con una mochilla tras sus espaldas. 

-Hola Eriol. 

-Buenos días. Buenos días a ti también Shaoran. ¿has venido a buscar a Sakura?

-Tengo clase a las nueve así que pensé que podríamos ir juntos. Veo que tu has venido a por ella también. 

-Sí, me levanté temprano y decidí venir a buscar a esta dormilona.- normalmente Sakura se pondría molesta por el comentario pero sigue sonriendo.- podemos ir los tres. 

-Claro.- Eriol extiende su mano en la dirección de Sakura y sonríe esperando la respuesta de ella. No puedo evitar quedarme mirando esa mano. Sakura la coge con decisión y sonríe. Una sonrisa magnifica que no se descifrar. Y ambos empiezan a caminar cogidos de la mano, conmigo detrás. 

-Vamos Shaoran, te dejaremos atrás.- Oigo las palabras de Eriol pero me suenan muy lejanas. En mi mente sólo esta la imagen de sus manos entrelazadas y la discusión de anoche me llega a la mente. Sé que tengo que entenderlo y apoyarlo. Y lo haré aunque me cueste. Para eso están los amigos ¿no? Sólo hay una cosa que me molesta y es que, si no lo hacen delante de Tomoyo para no herirla ¿por qué Eriol le ha ofrecido la mano estando yo presente? Pero la respuesta es obvia. Tomoyo esta enamorada de Eriol, o lo estaba, pero yo no amo a Sakura ni lo he hecho nunca. Así que a mí no tiene que afectarme que vayan cogidos o abrazados. ¿verdad? Verdad… sí… o al menos…debería ser verdad. 

Continuará… 

Comentarios de la autora, en este capitulo son **IMPORTANTES**: Aquí estoy de vuelta! Rápido ¿no? Solo un par de semanitas. Pero es que en verdad me moría de ganas de escribir este capitulo, pero vayamos por partes.

En primer lugar agradecer profundamente sus comentarios (¡Ya hay más de 500 reviews!) De verás me siento profundamente agradecida y quisiera, como ocasión especial responder a sus reviews del último capitulo uno por uno. (cosa que haré al final). 

En segundo lugar, y esto es **importante **decirles que sólo quedan cuatro capítulos para que finalice esta historia. ¡Sí! Es que muchos de vosotros ya habréis notado que todo se esta haciendo muy largo. Pues esto llega a su fin. Tendremos dos capítulos basados en Shaoran, mayoritariamente, y en la evolución de sus sentimientos. El gran desenlace donde todo se coloca en el lugar que toca (sea a favor de Shaoran o a favor de Eriol, eso no lo diré, jejeje) y el capitulo final. Dónde viajaremos unos años hacia el futuro y veremos las consecuencias de las decisiones tomadas. Tengo dos finales en mente, uno para Eriol y otro para Shaoran. Así que puede que en un capitulo adicional haga un : y si Sakura hubiera elegido a… No lo sé, es una idea. Si les gusta me lo comentan y yo lo hago. Jejeje. Sino lo dejamos con el final elegido y listo. Aunque los dos son hermosos. 

En tercer lugar¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Totalmente S S. ¿Genial no? Se que hay alguna fan de Eriol por ahí que me quiere matar pero la mayoría están por Shaoran, así que dejen que ahora tenga un poco de atención el muchacho. Yo he disfrutado como loca, porqué a pesar de ser una admiradora de Eriol, Shaoran siempre será mi favorito. ¡En Tsubasa lo adoro! Estoy tan enganchada… En fin, que espero sus reviews para saber si voy bien encaminada o si ya se cansaron de mí. 

En cuarto y último lugar: He actualizado también la historia el sendero de las sombras, espero que la hayan leído o que ahora que lo saben lo lean y me dejen comentarios. Es una historia en la cual estoy poniendo mucha dedicación y esfuerzo (por eso me tardo, porque es complicada la trama y quiero que todo encaje). Así que se la recomiendo a todo aquel que guste de historias más adultas y complejas. (Aunque no sé si me saldrá bien: P) También informo de que mi último proyecto "Tango para tres" de momento no verá la luz. Hay alguna que otra historia de bailes de salón y no quiero problemas. Últimamente hay mucha acusación de plagio en esta Web y me molestaría que alguien pensara que he cogido la idea de aquí. (Aunque sea una fanática de los bailes de salón). Además, ya va siendo hora de que el trío "Eriol, Shaoran y Sakura" descanse un poco, ya los tengo bastante presentes en el Sendero de las Sombras. Jejeje. Pero en su lugar, escribiré uno nuevo y estrenando genero. Drama. Sí… voy a intentarlo. Será una historia sin magia, un mundo paralelo como este. Sólo que con Sakura y Shaoran un poco mayores, unos 20 años más o menos. Será un S S absolutamente, aunque Eriol y Tomoyo serán parte de la historia. La línea argumental la tengo muy clara y será dura, muy dura. Pero no por eso mala. Espero que gusten de intentar leerla. Les dejaría el titulo pero estoy dudosa aún. Así que sólo les diré que estén atentos si les interesa a una historia publicada por Carrie. Si no, gracias por leer este y un beso muy grande. Espero atraer su atención más adelante. 

Y con esto doy paso a mis agradecimientos personales. Un beso a todos y gracias de nuevo. 

**Card Captor Cristal: **Hola! Me alegro de que estés de acuerdo conmigo en que la adolescencia es un caos y comparto tu alegría de haberla dejado atrás (aunque a veces se hecha de menos tantos sentimientos juntos). También me agrada mucho que la conversación entre Eriol y Shaoran te gustara, era mi intención que esos dos al fin empezaran a hablar sin matarse el uno al otro. Como ves, en este capitulo los uno un poquito a los cuatro. En cuanto a Tomoyo…debo decir que es un personaje que en el manga se me resiste…no me encaja del todo y puede que por eso no le preste la atención que tengo con los demás. Pero prometo acabar bien con ella, descuida. Hablando de Rika te digo que no se como he creado a ese monstruo, jejeje, pero tranquila, se dará cuenta de que no ha actuado bien y todo acabara apaciguadoramente, lo del acantilado lo apunto para recrearme en mi mente, jejeje. En cuanto a tus historias. ¡Cómprate una grabadora ya! Jejjee. Y en fin…decirte que muchas gracias por tu atención y tu generosidad al dejar un comentario tan largo. Espero que estés bien y saber de ti en breve. Un beso y mucha suerte. 

**Chibik-Lady: **Hola! Si…maldita adolescencia… pero todos la hemos pasado, algunos peor, otros mejor, pero las hormonas son las hormonas ¿no? En cuanto a Rika, sí, lo sé, es fuerte, pero bueno, Shaoran tiene 18 años y aún es virgen. ¡Eso es más sorprendente aún! Lo raro sería que no tuviera ganas el muchacho. Pero tranquila, Rika saldrá de escena poco a poco. Así que no te preocupes. Un beso y muchas gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo en leer esta historia. Hasta pronto! 

**Angel Zafiro: **Hola! Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y te pido perdon si no entiendes algunas palabras. Soy Catalana, que es aún más diferente que ser Española, y quizá uso palabras coloquiales de aquí sin darme cuenta y lo siento. Pero espero que no te resulte complicado deducirlas o que no afecten demasiado a tu lectura. En cuanto a lo de Eriol, siento que no haya salido demasiado pero si que ha puesto celoso a Shaoran, eso seguro. Un beso y hasta pronto. ¡Y gracias de nuevo! 

**Micaela: **Hola! Me alegro mucho de que te guste y espero que este no te haya decepcionado. Un beso muy grande y gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia. Espero saber de ti pronto! 

**Akysuki: **Hola! A mí Eriol no me cae bien, lo adoro! Pero no puedo decirte con quien acaba Sakura (puede que no acabe con ninguno, jejeje) Sin embargo te diré que sea con quien sea,Eriol es fabuloso y se merece lo mejor. Y Shaoran también. Sólo espero que sea como sea el final te agrade y que lo leas. Un beso muy grande y gracias por todo. 

**Naguchan: **Hola! Comparto la opinión de tu madre, y por eso escribo cosas que sé que pueden ocurrir, algo exageradas en ocasiones, obviamente, pero reales al fin y al cabo. (Aunque a veces también escribo historia de magia, eso sí) Sin embargo debo decir que me alegra muchísimo que te sientas identificada. Algunas lectoras me han comentado que su adolescencia no tuvo nada que ver, y me deprimí un poco, pero veo que también hay gente que dice que sí y eso me da ánimos para seguir. Tú eres una de esas personas y por eso te doy las gracias. Un beso y hasta muy pronto. Mucha suerte. 

**Beautifly92: **Hola! Gracias por tus amables palabras. Como deduzco que tienes 15 o 16 años por el 92 de tu nick te dedico este fic que te llega en plena adolescencia. Espero que la tuya sea hermosa y este llena de emociones nuevas. Un beso y gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo a leer esta historia. 

**LM undine**: Hola! Gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo a esta historia. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado y que veas a Sakura algo más decidida. Aunque ahora el confundido es Li, jejeje. Pero es que la decisión a tomar es difícil. ¿no crees? Yo estaría hecha un lio (en realidad lo estuve, pero ya pasó). En fin, sólo desearte la mejor de las suertes y pedirte que sigas leyendo y dejando tus opiniones. Besos. 

**Esmeralda: **Hola! Gracias por tu opinión sobre Eriol. Me reconforta saber que alguien puede verle de forma distinta en esta historia o incluso pasar de la indiferencia al agrado. Eso me ayuda mucho y me anima. El final no te lo puedo decir pero espero que estés conforme y que te guste. En cualquier caso, te pido tu opinión y te envío un beso desde Cataluña. Hasta pronto! 

**Johanna Ikari: **Hola! A ver…por donde empezar.¡Tu comentario es muy largo¡Me encanta, jejeje! Pues a ver. Tema Eriol: no es un lamebotas, esta enamorado. Y no es que quiera siempre que Sakura sea feliz sin él, pero como la quiere mucho prefiere que sea feliz así que no desdichada con él. Esta a su lado porqué la estima mucho y la apoya porqué cree que es su papel, ser su amigo hasta el fin. Es un punto de vista que a mi personalmente me encanta, aunque se lo que es estar en el lado de Eriol y sentirse profundamente impotente. Es duro. Pero que siga allí luchando ¿no dice mucho de él? En cuanto a Tomoyo… creo que ya lo dije pero no me agrada del todo ese personaje en la serie y a veces soy un poco reacia a hacerla feliz. Pero tranquila, acabará bien. No puedo decirte si con Eriol o sin él, pero bien. ¿OK? En cuanto a si sakura solo esta pasando un periodo de confusión, pues si y no. ¿Qué harías tú ante dos hombres tan maravillosos? A mí me cuesta decidir y soy la autora! Jejeje. En fin, que muchas gracias por leer esta historia, espero que este capitulo S S te haya gustado y que leas los próximos, creo, que te gustaran. Un beso. Ah, y me ha gustado que me dijeras ¡Suerte pequeña! Jejjee, mi padre siempre me llama pequeña, bueno "petita" que es lo mismo pero en catalán, jejeje, y me ha hecho gracia. Tengo casi 23 tacos, pero me ha gustado. Supongo que siempre me he sentido un poco niña. Jejeje. Hasta pronto! 

**Kasumi: **Un pedazo de saludo para ti! Madre mía, me quedé flipada con lo de tu amigo. Tanto tiempo tras él y se despierta ahora? Me muero por saber que ha ocurrido, claro que si quieres mantenerlo en privado es cosa tuya, no soy una cotilla, jeje. Pero te deseo mucha suerte en ese tema, sea como sea. En cuanto a que esperas con ansias ver el punto de vista de Shaoran y como sus sentimientos cambian…ha llegado la hora! Este capitulo te lo dedico para ti (y para algún lector más que ya he mencionado, hay que compartir, jejeje). Pero especialmente para ti ¿vale? Espero que te haya gustado y que los próximos te gusten aún más. Un beso muy grande ¿vale? Hasta muy pronto. 

**Red-angel-Bleeding**: Se escribe así? Jejeje. Hola! Me ha costado pero al final he escrito tu nick! Que decirte…a mí me pasa lo mismo. No volvería atrás, pues creo que estoy en uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida, pero si cogería un par de días y los reviviría. Mi primer amor, la primera vez…ñam. Quien las pillara. Jejeje. En fin, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y que no te haya puesto melancólica. Un beso muy grande y gracias por dedicar algo de tu tiempo a esta historia. Hasta pronto! 

**Xole**: Hola! Apodo de prostituta? Vaya por Dios! Será que en catalán suena mejor. Mi mejor amigo me llama así, se lo dediqué a el. En catalán es "gateta" y suena muy lindo. Me llama así porqué dice que soy igual de remolona y que tengo algo de mirada felina.  Espero que ahora lo veas un poco distinto… es cierto que la traducción puede malinterpretarse. : P En fin, una vez resuelto decirte que gracias por tu comentario y que espero que con estos capítulos te vaya gustando un poco más Shaoran, sé que no es el galán de los fics que tanto me gustan, pero he intentado que se asemejara a un adolescente normal. (bueno…casi normal…no hay adolescentes vírgenes a los 18 años, jejeje Al menos no muchos). En cuanto a Eriol…a ver que pasa.  Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto. 

**Fairy Girl 07: **Hola! Pobre Kenshin, sólo es un adolescente cabreado y temperamental, ya entrará en razón mujer. No le ha hecho nada a Sakura. Mi primer novio tenía un carácter similar. Muy fuerte y muy posesivo. Creeme, no es ideal, pero tiene su encanto. Espero que lo perdones, yo ya lo he hecho.  Espero que no haya tardado en publicar y que este capitulo te haya gustado. Muchos besos y de nuevo gracias por dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a esta historia. 

**No recuerdo mi nick: **Pues yo tampoco lo sé! Pero…¡Aja! No me tarde tres meses! Chinchate! Jejjee, no que es broma. Gracias por tu comentario, aunque no se tu nick y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso muy grande y hasta pronto. Pst: acepto sobornos si no quieres que Sakura acabe con Eriol : P 

**Shiriko.Sakura**: Hola! El mío fue una locura, ejjeje, pero supongo que todo el mundo lo vive a su manera, y ninguna es mejor que otra, son diferentes y cada una con su encanto. Así que espero que a pesar de no sentirte muy identificada si te guste la historia y que sigas leyendo y dando tu opinión porqué en verdad aprecio mucho que le dediques algo de tu tiempo. Un beso muy grande y suerte! 

**Yozu-Sakurita-92: **Atrasado o adelantado te agradezco mucho el review y que te guste mi historia me encanta! Espero que este capitulo haya sido también de tu agrado y siento decirte que ya solo nos quedan cuatro…pero prometo esforzarme para que sean los mejores. Un beso muy grande y gracias de nuevo. 

**Anónimo: **Pues me alegro de que te guste aunque no digas quien eres. Gracias por leer y espero que pronto Shaoran deje de ser idiota. Un beso muy grande. 

**Mel: **Hola! Por supuesto que no lo tomo como algo malo tu comentario, es cierto que se esta haciendo largo. Pero si te fijas no han pasado ni cuatro meses! Jejeje. El tiempo corre lento en este fic, pero tranquila, ya ha llegado la hora de que Shaoran empiece a despertar, para bien o para mal. Un beso y hasta pronto. 

Estamos, gracias a todos y espero sus comentarios. Muchos besos! 


	22. Capitulo 20

**Abre los ojos**

-¡Chicos!- Los tres giramos a la vez al oír la voz entusiasmada de Tomoyo. Aunque para ser sinceros se ha girado medio local a observarla, y no precisamente por lo guapa que es.

-Deja de gritar Tomoyito, te vas a arruinar la garganta y dentro de poco tienes un concurso de canto.- Sonrío ante la mirada fulminante de la chica pero pronto se sonroja al comprobar que todo el local la esta mirando.

-Lo…lo siento.- Eriol sonríe a la vez que da un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

De vez en cuando nos reunimos los cuatro aquí, en esta cafetería. Es un local plagado de estudiantes universitarios, la mayoría de la facultad de derecho. Sakura y Tomoyo lo adoran así que para satisfacerlas accedimos sin reparos y fingimos ignorar las miradas de absoluta admiración que dan de vez en cuando a algún universitario desafortunado. Pero el motivo principal por el que venimos es porqué es la única cafetería que queda justo en medio de la universidad y el instituto y una de las pocas que permiten el acceso público y no sólo de estudiantes. Aunque los de derecho se hayan apropiado de la mayor parte.

-¿Por qué tan contenta Tomoyo?

-He hablado con mi madre. Dará una fiesta este viernes por la noche.- Intento hablar pero el gran mordisco que le he dado a la hamburguesa impide cualquier sonido coherente.

-¿Pero tu no odias esas fiestas, Tomy?- Asiento con efusividad las palabras de Sakura, si no tuviera la boca hasta reventar yo habría preguntado lo mismo.

-Pues sí, pero esta es diferente.- Al fin puedo tragar y preguntar esta vez.

-¿Por qué?- pero la sonrisa y los corazoncitos en los ojos de Tomoyo me dan rápidamente una respuesta.- OH, ahora entiendo.

-Pues yo no. ¿Qué tiene de especial?- Sakura desplaza su mirada curiosa de Tomoyo hacía mí a una velocidad surrealista.

-No sé lo que tiene de especial la fiesta de Tomoyo, Sakura. Pero si sé quién esta invitada.- Y al fin la cabeza de Sakura aterriza en el mundo de la comprensión.

-OH.- pero no le da tiempo a decir mucho más. Unos brazos la aprisionan tan fuerte que las mejillas se le han puesto azules.- ¡Tomoyo que me ahogas!

-¡Es que estoy tan emocionada! ¡Me muero por ir de compras! ¡Es más, nos vamos en este mismo instante!

-Creo que me he perdido.- Y no es para menos. Eriol observa la escena con una sonrisa. - ¿Me lo explicas Li?

-Tomoyo esta emocionada porqué Sakura esta invitada a la fiesta, Sakura esta asustada porqué ir a una fiesta de los Daidouji es vestirse de etiqueta, comer elegantemente y ser muy, muy estirada con los comensales y tiene miedo de meter la pata. Tomoyo esta ahogando a Sakura porqué tiene una fijación extraña en vestir a Sakura con trajes ostentosos y excesivos para cualquier situación especial, y Sakura esta azul porqué le falta el aire y porqué sabe que lo próximo será tener una cámara de video detrás de ella todo el santo día.

-No hace falta decir, que sigo perdido.

-Tranquilo, es comprensible. ¿Puedes soltar ya a Sakura, Tomoyo-chan? –Tomoyo parpadea un par de veces pero al ver el extraño color azul que ha cogido su amiga decide soltarla.

-Yo…lo siento. Me he emocionado.- Sakura se frota el cuello con una mueca de dolor y yo sonrío. Le paso un brazo por los hombros y levanto su rostro con mi mano derecha.

-Pareces un pitufo Sakura.- Ella me saca la lengua pero sonríe. - ¿Estas bien?

-Sí, algo adolorida pero sí.

-En verdad lo siento.- Tomoyo no deja de pedir perdón exageradamente y ambos sonreímos. Los dos sabemos perfectamente como se pone Tomoyo en estas ocasiones. – Para disculparme pienso comprarte el vestido más hermoso que exista.

-No tienes que comprarme nada Tomoyo…

-Claro que sí. Lo hago siempre y este año no será la excepción. Mi madre me lo ha pedido. Sabes que ella también quiere verte preciosa. Además, dinero no nos falta, eso lo sabes.

-Pero me siento incomoda…ahora puedo pagarme algo modesto pero adecuado.

-No, no y no. ¿Eriol que vas a llevar?

-¿Cómo?

-OH, perdón. Es que podemos llevar acompañante. Shaoran será el mío y tú el de Sakura.

-Gracias por preguntar Tomoyo.

-Vamos Shao, si te mueres por lucirme.- Tomoyo me hace un guiño con esa hermosa sonrisa suya pero es más que obvio que finge.- Quiero que Sakura y tú vayáis conjuntados.

-OH, pues normalmente llevo esmoquin azul marino en las fiestas de mis padres pero…ya que en esta ocasión voy con una ninfa de ojos verdes, mejor llevaré esmoquin negro y camisa verde botella. ¿Te parece bien?- Tomoyo parece sorprendida por un instante pero enseguida rectifica asintiendo emocionada. Aunque no lo suficientemente rápido para que ambos lo notáramos.

-Entonces te vestiré de un hermoso verde botella Sakura. Estarás fabulosa.

-Mientras no parezca eso, una botella.

-¿Dudas de mí?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Bien. Shaoran, yo ya tengo comprado el vestido así que, sería genial que te pusieras una camisa que combinara.

-Mientras no sea rosa…

-Lila.

-¿Qué?

-Jajaja. No, es broma. Pero ha valido la pena verte la cara. – Eriol asiente al comentario de Tomoyo así que lo fulmino con la mirada.- Irás de azul. ¿Va bien?

-Claro. El esmoquin negro ya lo tengo de ocasiones anteriores, compraré una camisa azul y ya esta.

-No te preocupes, yo te la compro. Así acertamos seguro con el azul.

-Pero si no hace falta…

-Insisto. Bien, pues ahora que esta todo decidido es momento de irnos.- la mano de Tomoyo coge la de Sakura a una velocidad sorprendente. Ella se la queda mirando anonada para luego mirar con temor a Tomoyo.

-¿Irnos?

-Si tontita, hoy es jueves, mañana viernes. No hay tiempo que perder. – De un tirón Sakura queda en pie, al igual que Tomoyo. – Les vemos luego chicos.

-Pero si nos quedan dos horas de clases.

-Nos las saltamos.- y Tomoyo empieza a arrastrar literalmente a Sakura ante las miradas divertidas de todo el local, Eriol y yo incluidos.

-Y luego tengo ensayo.

-Ya llegarás a tiempo.

-¡No he comido!

-Compramos algo por el camino.

-Y así desaparecen de nuestra vista y oídos. Eriol estalla en sonoras carcajadas y no tardo en unirme a él. La verdad es que ver a la siempre impasible y elegante Tomoyo arrastrando a una histérica y asustada Sakura ha sido y será siempre un espectáculo.

-Pobre Saku…

-¿Siempre es así cuando hay un evento de estos?

-Peor… hoy había público y se ha controlado. Normalmente no le da tiempo a hablar. La coge arrastras directamente y se lo cuenta de camino a las tiendas.

-Definitivamente, Tomoyo es una chica muy extraña.

-¿Lo crees?

-Sin duda.

-Supongo que tiene sus prontos. Pero creedme, Sakura tiene muchos más.

-Pero los suyos son adorables.- Eriol sonríe misteriosamente y devuelve su atención a la comida. El plato de Sakura esta intacto a nuestro lado, al igual que su coca cola. - ¿Nos partimos el de Sakura?

-Todo tuyo. Odio la mayonesa.

-¿En serio?

-Sip. – Eriol coge entre sus manos el preciado tesoro que es la hamburguesa y sigue hinchándose. Parece mentira que alguien tan delgado coma tanto. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- haciendo un esfuerzo Eriol consigue tragar y responderme.

-Claro.- pero se atraganta y nos pasamos el siguiente minuto intentando hacer que su rostro vuelva a ser de color normal. Él bebiendo cantidad de coca cola y yo dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Al cabo de un rato su piel ha dejado de ser roja.- Dios, me moría. Gracias.

-Nada.

-Pregunta, pregunta.

-No…si era una estupidez.

-Las estupideces suelen ser divertidas. Vamos, no muerdo.

-¿No te gusta ni un poco Tomoyo?- Eriol me mira sorprendido, estado poco habitual en él, debo decir.

-¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-Nada…ya te dije que era una tontería. Pero me sorprende, es una chica que acostumbra a ser el centro de atención de cualquier chico.

-Ya, eso es obvio. Pero para mí la belleza no lo es todo. ¿Para ti si?

-No. Claro que no. Pero también es dulce, noble y sincera. Es divertida y tiene miles de detallitos que hacen de la rutina algo más llevadero, como el pronto de ahora.- Eriol me mira con perspicacia y sé lo que esta pensando.- No intento vendértela, si es lo que estas pensando.

-Sé que no. Pero para que te responda antes deberás responder tú otra pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Querías ir a esa fiesta con Sakura? – analizo su expresión serena con calma y contesta mientras doy un sorbo de mi bebida intentando aparentar la misma serenidad que él.

-Bueno, nunca me ha gustado el azul. Supongo que me hubiera gustado más llevar la camisa verde.- sé que no es una respuesta directa, pero no hay duda de que lo ha entendido a la perfección.

-Entiendo. Tomoyo es…es una chica especial. Es muy atractiva y tiene esa fragilidad que inspira tantas ganas de protegerla. Es la clásica chica que endulza los momentos y que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo. La inteligente, la guapa y la sofisticada. Esa es Tomoyo.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

-Nada. Es una chica increíble y estoy seguro que medio instituto desearía salir con ella.

-¿Pero?

-Pero no es mi estilo de chica. ¿Has leído alguna vez un manga de chicas?

-Por desgracia, Sakura los adora. ¿Por qué?

-Tomoyo siempre sería la mejor amiga de la protagonista. Piensa en un ejemplo y verás que en muchos mangas para chicas, la guapa, inteligente y sofisticada siempre es la mejor amiga de la boba, intrépida y alocada de la protagonista.

-Pues…ahora que lo dices… ¿Pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Si yo saliera en un manga, me gustaría quedarme con la protagonista. Sakura tiene carácter protagonista.

-Es cierto… es boba, intrépida y alocada.

-Sí… y muy entrañable también. – le miro con atención. Es un chico raro, casi tan raro como Tomoyo. - No me mires así, buscaba un ejemplo claro que las diferenciara.

-¿Y has pensado en un manga shojo?

-Vale, parece raro.

-Es raro.

-Es que Sakura me recuerda mucho a la protagonista de un manga que leí de niño. Uno de una niña que perseguía cartas.

-¿A sí?

-Sí.

-¿Y el protagonista de ese manga se parecía a ti?

-Más bien a ti. Por eso jamás dejaré que Sakura lo lea.- Y me sonríe.

-Eres raro, muy raro.

-¿Hago entonces mejor pareja con Tomoyo?

-Me temo que esto es la vida real, no un manga. Aquí no importa con quien haces buena pareja. Importa que te gusta Sakura. Y te seguirá gustando por mucho que yo haga o diga.

-¿Te molesta?

-No. Pero me sabe mal por Tomoyo. Dime una cosa. ¿Si Tomoyo no te hubiera emparejado directamente con Sakura crees que la loca y despistada de Sakura te habría pedido que la acompañaras?

-No lo sé. Pero desde luego yo me habría ofrecido.

-¿Delante de Tomoyo?

-Shaoran… Tomoyo no es una niña. Sabe lo que siento. No puedo dejar de hacer o decir cosas que pienso solo para no herirla. Estoy seguro de que ella no desea que la trate como si fuera a romperse al menor descuido.

-Sí, eso lo sé….pero…

-Se la respuesta de antemano pero…¿te gusta algo Tomoyo?- miro a Eriol con tranquilidad y cierro los ojos mientras suspiro con fuerza.

-No, no me gusta Tomoyo. Aunque si he tenido esa duda en más de una ocasión. Ya te lo comenté.

-Sí. Yo también… es difícil no caer en la tentación ¿eh?

-Supongo.

-Pero es tarde y al contrario que esas dos nosotros no podemos hacer campana. ¿A que hora entras?

-En una hora.

-Yo en quince minutos así que iré tirando.

-Vale.

-Me alegro de que ya no me odies.

-¿Eh?

-Nada…no he dicho nada.- Pero lo he oído perfectamente. Un sonrojo de no se donde baja a mis mejillas. Odio que lea en mí de esa manera. Pero es cierto. Me he relajado bastante con respecto a él. ¿Qué se supone que he de reprocharle? Quiere cuidar de una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y sé que lo hará por encima de todas las cosas. Aún por encima de mí.

·············································································································································

-Te lo juro, no aguantaré ese traje toda la noche. Es tan estrecho que me va a cortar la respiración en mitad de la cena.

-¿Y por qué no has elegido otro?

-¿Crees que tenía poder de decisión en esto?- sonrío abiertamente. Es cierto, Tomoyo jamás dejaría que Sakura se negara a llevar el traje perfecto. Aunque eso fuera a causar la muerte prematura por asfixia de la muchacha.

-Bueno… prometo desabrochártelo si te pones azul.- Un sonrojo nace en sus mejillas y no puedo evitar encontrarlo muy tierno. – Prometo no mirar.

-Ya, claro.

Tras muchos días sin venir por el templo Tsukimine, al fin hoy hemos encontrado un hueco en nuestra apretada agenda de deberes. Hace una noche típica de principios de otoño. A pesar de que el día había sido muy cálido, a esta hora el viento y la oscuridad de la noche se ocupan de refrescar el ambiente. Sakura se acomoda la chaqueta intentando resguardarse del frío. Pero a pesar de eso, sigue temblando levemente. Con mucho cuidado la rodeo con mis brazos apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho.

-Te vas a congelar. Llevas una chaqueta muy fina.

-Es que no creí que haría tanto frío. – La aprieto con más fuerza y respiro el olor de su cabello. Sakura se acomoda en mi pecho y deja escapar un suspiro.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-N-No… en absoluto.

-Bueno, volviendo al tema. Entonces mañana quedamos todos en tu casa. ¿Tomoyo también?

-No, Tomoyo nos esperará allí. Tiene que recibir personalmente a todos los invitados. Pero para que no llegues solo hemos pensado que lo mejor era quedar los tres en mi casa.

-OK. Si no molesto…

-No digas tonterías Shaoran.

-¿Estas contenta?

-¿Eh?

-¿De ir con Eriol? – no veo su cara, pues la tiene apoyada contra mi pecho. Pero el silencio prolongado me dice que se ha puesto nerviosa.- ¿Sakura?

-S-Sí… me apetece mucho. ¿Por…por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno… ya que estas en la búsqueda de tus verdaderos sentimientos, creo que esta es una buena oportunidad. ¿No crees?

-Sí… yo creo que sí. – Sus brazos me aprisionan con más fuerza y noto como la calidez que ella emana se va haciendo más grande.

-¿Mejor?

-¿Eh?

-¿Ya no tienes frío?

-No. Estoy bien. Gracias.

-Un placer, gatita.- acaricio sus cabellos con cuidado y nos quedamos así varios minutos, sólo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.-Hacia mucho tiempo que no veníamos.

-Sí…es cierto.

-¿Puedo decirte una confidencia sin que te pongas histérica como la otra vez que te agarré la mano?- Sakura se separa levemente y levanta la cabeza buscando mi mirada con la suya propia. Veo un destello de temor en esas lagunas verdes y acaricio su mejilla intentando quitárselo. Pero parece que el roce de mi mano contra su piel ha empeorado sus nervios. – Si no quieres no pasa nada.

-No…habla. ¿Qué clase de amigos seríamos si tuviéramos temas tabú entre nosotros?

-Es cierto. Y tú eres mi amiga por encima de todo ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Y puedo confiarte todo sin temor alguno al rechazo o a burlas sobre mi persona.

-¿Lo dudas?

-No. Sólo me gusta escucharlo en voz alta. – Sakura sonríe y vuelve a recargarse en mi pecho algo más tranquila.

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí en todo y que jamás de los jamases me burlaré de ti por nada. ¿Esta tu ego satisfecho?

-Me hubiera gustado ir contigo a esa fiesta.- Sakura se tensa un poco entre mis brazos pero no me arrepiento de haberlo dicho. Es la pura verdad. Quería ir con ella y sólo con ella.

-Gra…gracias. Pero irás con Tomoyo y yo estaré de todas formas allí todo el tiempo. Así que no te pierdes nada.

-Si que me pierdo cosas.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Llevarte cogida del brazo, cenar a tu lado, traerte el ponche, bailar contigo la mayoría de las piezas, sacarte a la terraza cuando estés agobiada por Tomoyo, por su madre o por cualquiera de los invitados, asustar a los pretendientes.

-¡Eh! ¡Ya tengo suficiente con mi hermano para eso!

-Lo sé. Pero tu hermano no estará en el baile.

-Estará Eriol.

-Por eso. Él será quien haga todas esas cosas, no yo.- Sakura se vuelve a separar de mí para mirarme a los ojos. Parece algo triste y ¿dolida?

-Bueno… tendrás a Tomoyo todo el rato cogida del brazo. Podrás cuidarla, llevarle el ponche, bailar con ella y todas esas cosas. Además, si te gusta espantar pretendientes, de seguro con ella estarás más entretenido que conmigo.

-Pareces molesta.

-No estoy molesta.- pero la lejanía repentina de su cuerpo muestra lo contrario.

-Pues a mí me lo parece.

-No, no estoy molesta. Me halaga que te guste mi compañía, pero no esperaba que dijeras algo así.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé… no parecen palabras de amigo.

-¿Y cuales serían según tú palabras de amigo?

-"Tendré entretenida a Tomoyo todo lo que pueda para que pases el mayor tiempo posible con Eriol." – abro los ojos sorprendido. ¿A que viene eso?- no te sorprendas así, sabes que quiero seguir adelante con Eriol y quiero aclararme todo lo que pueda lo más rápido posible. Un amigo me ayudaría en todo lo que pudiera y más. ¿No dijiste que me apoyarías?

-Por supuesto, pero no perjudicando a Tomoyo.

-¿Y porqué la perjudicas?

-¡Sabes lo que siente por Eriol! Deberías disimular algo y pasar todo el tiempo con ella. Al menos hasta que tengas las cosas claras y os sentéis a hablar las dos. ¿Vale?

-Dijiste que me apoyarías en todo.

-Sakura…

-Déjalo, supongo que tienes razón. Tomoyo es mi mejor amiga y tengo que pensar en ella antes que en mí. – la miro sorprendido. No entiendo este carácter tan veleta que tiene últimamente. Tan pronto piensa en hacer una cosa y al segundo piensa todo lo contrario. Sakura baja la mirada evitando la mía a toda costa. Pero con una de mis manos giro su rostro hasta quedar completamente de frente.

-Sakura, sabes que quiero que seas feliz, que sonrías todo el tiempo y que nada ni nadie te haga daño. Pero…

-Hay formas y formas de hacer las cosas. Lo sé. Sólo…me parecía una oportunidad genial para pasar tiempo con él a solas.

-Ya pasas mucho tiempo con él a solas.

-Lo sé…pero no en un baile… no con un vestido hermoso. Es distinto.

-Habrá más bailes Sakura…

-Lo sé. Gracias por tus consejos.

-Son gratis. – Sakura sonríe levemente así que me tomo la libertad de volver a estrecharla entre mis brazos con la excusa del frío.- Tiempo al tiempo, Sakura.

-Sí…pero de todas maneras… hablaré con Tomoyo pronto… tampoco esta bien alargar esto. La incertidumbre de lo que pasará me esta matando. Y creo, que para Tomoyo también será lo mejor.

-La decisión es tuya me temo.- cierro los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Siempre que tocamos este tema me siento como si el mundo entero hubiera caído encima de mí. Serán celos de hermano mayor, o simplemente el miedo de ver sufrir a Tomoyo o a Sakura si las cosas no salen bien. De cualquier forma, debo estar aquí, apoyándola. Aunque el tema de Eriol me revuelva el estomago una vez tras otra. Soy su amigo y es lo que toca. ¿no? Además, he sido yo quién ha sacado el tema. ¿Tendré una faceta masoquista?

·············································································································································

-Buenas noches.- la mirada de Touya es ya de por si desagradable, pero conmigo se vuelve letal. – He venido a buscar a Sakura.

-Ya lo sé.

-Ya…- miro al sujeto aguantando como puedo la gota que amenaza con bajar por mi frente.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-No. – pero esa gota cae y otra más la sigue, y otra y otra hasta que no puedo reprimir mis ganas de enviar a ese imbecil al diablo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy cansado de tus broncas y tus groserías. ¿Qué problema tienes?

-Tú eres mi problema mocoso.

-¿Y se puede saber porqué?- un duelo de miradas se forma entre nosotros y juro que no hay nada que me apetezca más en el mundo que ahogar a ese molesto sujeto.

-Buenas noches.- una voz tras nosotros evita que me lance en contra de ese idiota o que él se lance encima mío.- ¿Ocurre algo?- El siempre sonriente Eriol hace su aparición en escena con un lujoso BMW tras él. Un hombre vestido de negro cierra la puerta del auto, seguramente ese será nuestro conductor. ¿Es que no podíamos ir andando? Tanto lujo me pone negro.

-Nada. Buenas Eriol. – Hiraguisawa ha cumplido con su parte del trato y viene vestido con una elegante camisa verde botella. La verdad es que creía que con su tono de piel pálido y su cabello casi azulado no le pegaría, pero no luce nada mal. Touya emite un gruñido como saludo y sale de nuestra vista dejando la puerta abierta.- Creo que eso significa que podemos entrar en idioma Touyetano. – Eriol me sonríe divertido y pronto los dos estamos en el recibidor de la casa. Touya esta en el comedor, y ninguno de los dos tiene demasiadas ganas de aventurarse a hacerle compañía. - ¿Crees que habrá avisado a Sakura?

-Seguro.- Pero Eriol me mira con signo interrogante, a pesar de su respuesta afirmativa sé que duda igual que yo.

-Iré a buscarla, por si las moscas.

-Te arriesgas a morir.

-Va, estoy acostumbrado a ese idiota.

-¡Te he oído mocoso! – Ignoro los gruñidos de la bestia y la sonrisa de Hiraguisawa. Subo los escalones con cuidado y voy hasta el cuarto de Sakura. La puerta está cerrada así que llamo un par de veces antes de oír la voz de ella indicándome que podía pasar.

-Soy yo, deberíamos…- pero no puedo terminar la frase. Sakura esta de espaldas contemplando su reflejo en el espejo. Lleva el pelo recogido pero varios mechones han sido liberados con gracia y caen por su espalda. No puedo evitar parpadear varias veces al contemplar el escote discreto pero seductor que luce hasta media espalda. El vestido esta echo de algún material parecido a la seda, aunque mucho más opaco. Le llega hasta los pies impidiendo que pueda contemplar sus zapatos, que seguramente, también son maravillosos. Levanto la vista y contemplo asustado como Sakura me mira a través del espejo. Luce preciosa. Tomoyo la había arreglado otras veces pero…esta vez parecía realmente una princesa, como siempre dice Tomoyo. Una sensación de ardor muy conocida aparece en mis mejillas al ver a través del espejo el hermoso escote del vestido. Sakura tenía razón, era muy ceñido.

-¿Tan espantosa estoy? Tienes los ojos abiertos como platos, casi como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-Luces de ensueño.- veo como su rostro se sonroja y al fin se gira permitiendo que pueda contemplarla mejor. Dos zapatos en el mismo color verde asoman un poco por debajo del vestido.

-Tomoyo se ha ido hace un par de horas, así que ya casi no puedo respirar.

-Es…es…

-¿Bonito?

-Sí, demasiado.

-¿Demasiado?

-Eriol va a tener mucho trabajo esta noche si quiere espantar a todos los buitres que se te acerquen.- Sakura sonríe y se dirige hasta mí con pasos pequeños.

-A penas puedo caminar y creo que dentro de unos minutos estos tacones habrán acabado con mis tobillos.

-Bueno, tienes que hacer pasos pequeños e ir bien recta para que la ropa no te tense demasiado, quizá así también logres recobrar el aliento.

-¿Eh? Pareces Tomoyo.

-Todo lo malo se pega.- otra sonrisa más. ¿Desde cuando sonríe así? Su brazo se posa delicadamente en el mío y la miro sin entender.

-Ya que no puedes llevarme del brazo en el baile, te agradecería que lo hicieras hasta que baje las escaleras. Temo caerme o algo por el estilo.

-Será un placer. – aprieto su mano con cariño y empezamos a bajar las escaleras. Eriol levanta la vista. Odio su expresión. Esta tan atontado mirándola…¿me vería yo así también cuando la he visto?

-Por Dios Sakura… en mi vida vi mujer más hermosa.- noto su nerviosismo como si fuera el mío y algo muy molesto en mi estomago se hace presente. Al fin llegamos abajo y Sakura se suelta de mi agarre. Un extraño vacío aparece y me dan ganas de patear el rostro sonriente y embobado de Eriol.

-Gracias…pero de verás es incomodo.- Eriol sonríe y con mucho cariño coge una de sus manos entre las suyas propias.

-No te preocupes, si te molesta yo te lo desabrocho.- Vale, lo que me faltaba. Ahora va y dice el mismo comentario jocoso que yo. Y por lo visto ha tenido el mismo efecto que tubo el mío. Pero Sakura no dice nada, sólo se sonroja y agacha la cabeza. ¿Es que ahora ese tipo se va a dedicar a quitarme las frases?

-Esto… voy a decirle a mi hermano que nos vamos.

-Claro linda…- La figura de Sakura desaparece momentáneamente y dejo ir un suspiro.- Parece un ángel…

-Si. – Eriol me mira y por un momento noto su escrutinio.- ¿Tengo monos en la cara?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo analizaba tu expresión.

-¿Para qué?

-Para nada. – Sakura vuelve a nosotros con un pequeño fular negro y se coge sonrojada al brazo que le ofrece Eriol.- ¿Sabes princesa? Esta noche voy a ser el hombre más envidiado de la fiesta.

-¿Y eso? ¿Tan costoso es tu traje? – bufo ante la inocencia de la tonta Sakura y empiezo a caminar en dirección al coche con la "parejita feliz" pisándome los talones.

-No, princesa. Pero llevo una hermosa joya que todos envidiarán.- Sakura contempla el cuello, la muñeca y los dedos de Hiraguisawa en busca de la joya mencionada. ¿Es realmente tan estúpida e inocente? ¿Qué acaso no ve que la esta halagando incansablemente?

-Sakura, no seas tonta y deja de mirarle. La joya a la que se refiere eres tú, tonta.- Sakura parpadea ante mis palabras y sólo atina a sonrojarse.

-OH…- Eriol me sonríe y suelta el agarre de Sakura para abrirle la puerta del coche gentilmente.

-Las damas primero.

-Gracias.- Sakura hace su mayor esfuerzo por parecer natural al subirse al automóvil, pero ese vestido realmente le es molesto e impide cualquier movimiento natural.

-Levanta un poco la falda aprovechando el corte lateral que tiene para que puedas moverte.

-No estoy acostumbrada a llevar estos vestidos tan ajustados. Además si levanto la pierna para sentarme a trabes del corte se me verá todo.- Y así era. Al sentarse su pierna se dejo ver casi hasta la cadera. Sakura se tapó veloz otra vez pero era más que evidente que tanto yo como Eriol la habíamos visto.- Lo que decía…

-Es normal linda. Estos vestidos están hechos así para que luzcas cada uno de tus encantos. Además, tienes unas piernas de infarto, yo las luciría. – Sakura se sonroja por el comentario y agacha la cabeza. Eriol cierra la puerta con cuidado y me mira aún sonriente.- ¿Te importa ir delante?

-No…por supuesto.- ¡Claro que me importa! Se supone que el coche es tuyo y que los pasajeros van detrás. ¿Por qué tengo que sentarme yo con el conductor mientras tu estas con Sakura?

-Gracias.- pero me guardo mis comentarios y me limito a observar como Eriol toma asiento a su lado.- ¿Entras?

-Claro.

·············································································································································

-Muy buenas noches. Les agradezco de corazón su asistencia en una noche tan especial como es esta ocasión. Como ya sabrán, las empresas Daidouji cumplen hoy treinta años.

Todos los comensales aplauden y sonríen. Sinceramente yo no tenía idea de los motivos de la fiesta. Y por las miradas cruzadas entre esos dos deduzco que ellos tampoco lo sabían. Hará una media hora que llegamos. Tomoyo nos recibió con una sonrisa enorme y miles de estrellas al contemplar a Sakura. La señora Daidouji no se quedó atrás y apretó cariñosamente las mejillas de Sakura sin dejar de repetir que Nadesiko estaría muy orgullosa de ella y que debería ser modelo, al igual que su madre. También se mostró muy sorprendida al ver que Sakura no estaba cogida de mi brazo, como todos los años, sino del de Eriol. El chico se presentó muy formalmente y, aunque sin dudas era mucho más educado y adecuado que yo, no pareció muy contenta del cambio. Eriol tuvo la sutileza de hacer caso omiso y Sakura ni se enteró. Eso seguro.

Y ahora estamos aquí, en el gran salón de la casa Daidouji escuchando el discurso de bienvenida. Tomoyo esta al lado de su madre, así que sigo haciendo mal tercio. En el escaso rato que llevamos aquí ya he tenido que aguantar un montón de miradas lascivas en dirección a Sakura. ¿Es que en estas fiestas los tíos solo van a cazar?

-Se lo que estas pensando Shaoran, y sí. Estas fiestas de sociedad son la mejor ocasión de pescar a una chica guapa y con dinero.

-¿Cómo puedes saber lo que pienso?

-No ha sido difícil. Ha pasado un chico, ha mirado a Sakura, tú le has fulminado con la mirada y luego has girado los ojos con frustración mientras negabas con la cabeza. Eres un libro abierto.

-¿Alguien me miraba?

-Sí Sakura, todos te miran. Luces preciosa. – Ella voltea a mirar la sala y achica los ojos.

-Nadie me mira. Todos observan a Sonomi y a Tomoyo. Como siempre. Están paranoicos, como mi hermano.

-De tan inocente eres tonta.- Sakura me mira con rabia contenida y sólo le saco la lengua infantilmente.

-No soy tonta.

-Vale chicos, la gente intenta oír el discurso.- Sakura y yo nos sonrojamos pues varias caras se han girado a mirarnos.

El discurso finaliza y al fin Tomoyo camina hacia nosotros. Esta tan preciosa como siempre. Lleva un fino vestido azul, ceñido hasta la cintura pero vaporoso a partir de ella. No es largo como el de Sakura, sino que le llega un poco más arriba de las rodillas. Es de tiras finas y escote disimulado. Mucho menos provocativo que el de Sakura, pero igual de hermoso. El pelo lo lleva suelto y adornado en tirabuzones.

-Al fin libre. Siento la demora.

-Estas hermosa Tomoyo.- Al contrario de lo que haría Sakura, Tomoyo no se ruboriza para nada. Sólo sonríe y me agradece el comentario con otro cumplido hacia mi persona.

-Tu también Shaoran. Aunque te sienta mejor el verde que el azul.- Sonrío ante el comentario, pero Sakura y Eriol no.- Pero la reina del baile es Sakura. ¿A que la he dejado maravillosa?

-Esta guapa, pero me temo que por tu culpa va a pasarse toda la noche peleándose con el vestido.

-¿Tú también? Se que es ceñido pero mirarla, luce increíble, no podía permitir que no se lo quedara. – Los tres rodamos los ojos.- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Tú en tu mundo. Voy a por algo de ponche. ¿Quieres algo Tomoyo?

-Sí, tráeme un poco a mí también.- Eriol pregunta lo propio a Sakura y ante su confirmación se ofrece a acompañarme

-Pórtense bien chicas, no tardamos.

-Somos mayorcitas.

La gente esta por todas partes hablando de trivialidades o negocios. Esas fiestas son tan aburridas que aún me pregunto muchas veces porqué accedemos a venir todos los años. Hay gente de nuestra edad, sin duda, pero no son como nosotros. Son niños de papá vestidos con trajes carísimos buscando un matrimonio de conveniencia como si esto fuera el siglo dieciséis o algo así.

-Odio estas fiestas. La gente es hipócrita y esnob. Es como retroceder a épocas medievales.

-Sé a lo que te refieres.

-Pero tú estas acostumbrado a estos eventos. Fíjate sólo en tu traje. ¿Cuánto te ha costado?

-En realidad no lo sé, mandé a una de mis empleadas que fuera en su búsqueda. Mi madre se empeña en que no elija yo la ropa. Dice que tengo un gusto pésimo.

-Niño de papá, como todos.

-Eso me ofende.

-Bueno, sé que no lo eres por voluntad propia.

-Bueno, tampoco me opongo. Al menos no hasta los dieciocho. Supongo que no me queda más remedio que aguantar mientras tenga que hacerlo. ¿Dónde han puesto el maldito ponche?

-Vaya…¿y ese arranque? Quejarse es más bien trabajo mío, no tuyo Hiraguisawa.

-Lo siento, es que no quiero dejar a Sakura sola mucho rato.- le miro sorprendido y Eriol se sonroja por primera vez en la vida. Al menos, en mi presencia.

-¿Cómo?

-Nada, tonterías.

-No, no. Nada de dejarlo así. ¿Por qué no quieres dejarla sola?

-Déjalo Li. Me ha venido un ataque de niño pequeño. Es que esta tan guapa esta noche… ¿has visto como la miraban? Conozco a los "chicos de papá" como les llamas tú y les gusta más una cara hermosa que un billete de mil yenes.

-Esta con Tomoyo, no te preocupes. La belleza y fortuna de Tomoyo son más atrayentes.

-Si Tomoyo esta más hermosa y no hay peligro de que se fijen en Sakura. ¿Porqué no puedes dejar de mirarla a ella en vez de a Tomoyo?- paro mis pasos y miro a Eriol de frente. Esta noche esta distinto, menos calmado y arrogante. Se le ve como el joven de dieciséis años que es y no el adulto en miniatura que siempre aparenta. No es que yo no sea un niñato, pero viniendo de él me sorprende. Eriol agacha la cabeza molesto y algo avergonzado por sus palabras.- Perdona…es que esta noche no me siento demasiado tranquilo. Me…me ha pillado por sorpresa verla así…

-¿Así?

-Sí… mira, allí esta el ponche.- Eriol camina en dirección a las bebidas y me siento ridículo. Cogemos un par de copas cada uno y vamos hasta donde están las chicas sin cruzar palabra alguna. Las dos hablan animadamente y llevan una copa en la mano. Las miro sin comprender y las miro indignado.

-¿Y esas copas? ¿Ya habéis ligado con alguien y os las ha traído?

-No seas celoso Shaoran, hay camareros por todo el salón repartiendo champán.

-¿Champán? ¿Estáis bebiendo Champán?

-Cava, para ser exactos. Es Español, concretamente Catalán. Es fabuloso. ¿Quieres probar?- Miro a Tomoyo con una ceja levantada y luego a Sakura. La copa de ella esta prácticamente vacía.

-Sakura, ¿te has bebido esa copa de golpe sin haber cenado aún?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Niña tonta, no toleras bien el alcohol. ¿No podías vigilarla Tomoyo?

-Eh, no soy su madre. Si quiere beber, que beba. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Vale, vale. Shaoran, tranquilo, es sólo una copa.- Eriol coge la copa de Sakura entre sus manos y la deja encima de una de las mesas de aperitivos ante la atónita mirada de Sakura. – Mejor bebe ponche, este es sin alcohol, nos hemos asegurado bien antes de cogerlo. Cuando hayamos cenado y tengas algo sólido en el estomago podrás beber cuanto quieras. Ahora podría sentarte mal princesa.

-Va…vale. Lo siento.

-No te disculpes tonta. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero podría sentarte mal.

-Ya… - miro la escena atónito. Cuatro palabras de Eriol y obedece sumisa como un cachorrito. Tomoyo me coge del brazo y lo aprieta sutilmente. Sus ojos están algo apagados y creo que busca mi apoyo para serenarse.

-¿Tú sigues con la copa en mano?

-Vale…lo capté…ya la dejo.- Cojo su copa y la cambio por el ponche.- Parecéis nuestros padres en vez de nuestras parejas.

-¿Falta mucho para la cena?

-En realidad no. Ya están abriendo las puertas. Nos sentamos los cuatro juntos en la mesa seis. Hay cuatro personas más pero todo son parejas, nada de solteros buscando fortunas compatibles con la suya.

-Gracias a Dios, así podré comer a gusto. Con tus pretendientes detrás esto es un martirio.

-¿Sus pretendientes?

-Tomoyo tiene un sequito de pretendientes Eriol.- Sakura mira a su amiga sonriente mientras explica mis palabras a su acompañante.- Es hermosa y rica. Un buen partido. Aunque ella siempre intenta espantarlos siendo grosera y tajante, no funciona.

-A estos títeres les importa bien poco el carácter. Sólo quieren lucir un jarrón hermoso lleno de monedas de oro.

-Hipócritas.- Tomoyo sonríe ante mi enfado y se abraza a mí para sorpresa de todos. Normalmente es Sakura quién toma mi brazo o se acerca a mí de forma tan íntima. A pesar de ser amigos, Tomoyo siempre había respetado las distancias. Pero esta noche se comporta distinta. No me molesta, ¿a quién no le gusta llevar una chica hermosa colgada del brazo? Pero me preocupan los motivos. Sé que no esta intentando seducirme, y que tampoco es cariño hacia mí como en el caso de Sakura. Más bien parece intentar escudarse. - ¿Tienes frío?

-¿Eh?- no debería haber hecho el comentario. La he incomodado y ahora parece algo avergonzada.- Ven.- le paso un brazo por los hombros y la acuno contra mí.- Tienes la piel congelada. No se porqué se empeñan las mujeres en llevar esos vestidos si sólo hacen que no podáis respirar y os congeláis. No entiendo la moda. – Tomoyo sonríe agradecida, pero Sakura parece algo incómoda de repente. No le ha gustado para nada que abrace a Tomoyo, es más que obvio. Pero no la suelto. Eso es precisamente lo que esta haciendo ella sin darse cuenta, pasearse abrazada e Eriol delante de su mejor amiga, y aunque no lo hace con mala intención ni con ánimo de molestar a nadie, es hora de que pruebe lo que se siente. Tal vez así, vea que debe esperar más tiempo hasta que Tomoyo este mejor. - ¿Vamos al comedor?- Eriol sonríe ampliamente ante la visión de Tomoyo y yo abrazados, pero su sonrisa se borra levemente al ver que Sakura ha agachado la cabeza. No es tonto y ha notado lo que ocurre tanto como yo.

-¿Sakura? ¿Eres tan amable de acompañarme hasta el comedor?- Ella parpadea un par de veces pero se coge del brazo de Eriol. Noto que susurra algo al oído de ella pero no llego a escuchar el qué. Sakura parece incomoda un segundo pero luego niega con la cabeza y sonríe. La presión de su brazo aumenta y Eriol aprovecha la ocasión para dejar ir su agarre y sustituirlo por coger su mano. Tomoyo da un brinco aún entre mis brazos y maldigo a Eriol por su falta de tacto. Sakura sonríe y miles de tonos rojos cubren sus mejillas. ¿Es que no aprende?

-Todo estará bien Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?

-Yo estoy contigo ¿vale?

-Sí…lo sé. Siento lo de antes, no se que me pasó.

-Puedes abrazarte a mí cuantas veces quieras. Esta noche eres mi encantadora pareja.

-¿Puedo besarte también?

-No te pases.- Tomoyo sonríe algo más animada y se agarra con delicadeza a mi brazo.

·············································································································································

La cena ha transcurrido con normalidad y sin tensiones. Gracias a Dios Tomoyo es muy buena disimulando y yo ya paso de entrometerme. Tras casi tres horas sentados saboreando las exquisiteces de la cocina Daidouji al fin se ha abierto de nuevo la entrada del salón. Antes estaba plagado de aperitivos pero ahora un escenario con orquesta ha ocupado el lugar de la comida. Las copas siguen expuestas en cada rincón y cientos de camareros recorren el lugar con bandejas de champán. Eriol es el primero de levantarse ofreciendo su mano a Sakura.

-No puedo esperar para bailar contigo. ¿Qué me dices?

-¿Eh? Pero si apenas hay nadie en la pista aún.

-Eso no es cierto. Mira, ya empieza a haber gente. La madre de Tomoyo incluso. Vamos…de verás que me muero de ganas.- Observo la escena irritado. Durante toda la cena Eriol ha contenido su galantería y se ha comportado. Pero de nuevo sus feromonas están presentes irradiando ese toque seductor que tanto me asquea. Tomoyo tampoco luce muy contenta, aunque lo sigue disimulando a la perfección.

-Va…vale. Aunque con este vestido y estos zapatos te voy a pisar.

-No te preocupes. Yo te llevo. – Sakura toma la mano de Eriol y se levanta torpemente. El imbecil sonríe como panoli y la ayuda a incorporarse del todo de la forma más elegante posible. - ¿Venís chicos?

-Yo prefiero esperar otra pieza.- es Tomoyo quien ha contestado.- Id vosotros, luego os alcanzamos.

-Vale.- Y se van caminando hasta la sala. No puedo evitar seguirles con la mirada, ni tampoco Tomoyo. Eriol sonríe ante el apuro de Sakura que no sabe como empezar y él aprovecha la ocasión para levantar el mentón de ella con sus dedos. Luego la coge por la cintura y después la mano. Le susurra palabras que no llegamos a oír obviamente por la gran distancia que nos separa y empieza a guiarla por la pista. Sakura siempre ha sido una bailarina fantástica. Tomoyo le enseñó todos los bailes de salón posibles, y a pesar de la incomodidad del vestido, se movía grácil por la pista. Eriol sonríe ante el descubrimiento.

-Odio verlos así.- Miro a Tomoyo sorprendido. No se de donde ha sacado la copa de champán pero la ha bebido de un trago.

-Te va a sentar mal.

-Me da igual.

-Si tanto te molesta, deberías decírselo a Sakura.- Tomoyo agacha la cabeza y aprieta los dientes con fuerza.

-No. Me prometí a mi misma que no interferiría.

-Pero es tu mejor amiga, debe saber como te sientes.

-No. Sakura tiene tanto derecho como yo a ser feliz. No me gustaría saber que por mi culpa no puede serlo. Sufrió mucho por lo que sentía por ti pero…últimamente se la ve más contenta. Y mi deber como amiga es alegrarme por ella y no interferir. Además, sólo hay que mirar a Eriol para comprender que sólo ella sabrá hacerlo feliz.

-Eso no puedes saberlo. Además, no es justo de su parte que se comporten como si no estuviéramos aquí.- Tomoyo me mira perspicaz y me siento imbecil.- es decir, como si no estuvieras tú aquí. A mí me da igual.

-Shaoran…¿por qué lo haces?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Negar lo que sientes.

-Yo no siento nada, Tomy. Intentas escudarte pensando que yo también sufro y que no eres la única, pero de verás que yo estoy bien.

-Mientes. Pero no sé si lo haces conciente o inconscientemente.

-¿Eh?

-Si lo haces consciente, eres un idiota por perder a alguien que quieres, y si lo haces inconsciente, cuando al fin aterrices y te des cuenta de que la quieres, vas a maldecirte hasta querer asesinarte a ti mismo. No sé cual de las dos es peor.

-No se de que me hablas…

-¿Ah no?- Tomoyo esta rara, algo molesta y con un brillo extraño en sus ojos.- Vale, entonces mírales. ¡Vamos!- miro en dirección a la pista resignado y sin entender. Eriol abraza a Sakura con ambas manos puestas en su cintura y ella ahora tiene sus manos apoyadas en el cuello de él. Un extraña corriente aparece en mi vientre.- Ahora imaginate que ella levanta la cabeza y que el la baja. Sus rostros están cada vez más cerca y al fin se encuentran. Sakura se pone de puntillas para llegar mejor y se abraza tan fuerte que parece que vaya a caerse si no lo hace. Eriol acaricia su espalda de arriba a bajo con sutileza y cariño. Luego de separarse completamente sonrojados la toma de la mano y se la lleva a los jardines dónde el confiesa que ya no aguanta más y que no puede seguir sólo siendo su amigo. Ella le dice que ella también quiere ser algo más, él sonríe y la…la abraza con amor y cariño…y luego coge su rostro entre sus brazos con la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás le ha dedicado a nadie más…sus rostros vuelven a acercarse y…

-¡Basta!- una lágrima solitaria baja por el rostro de Tomoyo. Se la seca rápidamente y agacha la cabeza.- ¿Es que disfrutas torturándote?

-En realidad quería…quería hacerte despertar.

-¿Despertar?

-Sí…quería que te lo imaginaras y me dijeras que no te duele. Que te da igual. A ver si podías. – Abrazo a Tomoyo con cariño y recargo su cabeza en mi pecho. Se que se muere de ganas de llorar, pero se contiene como puede. – siempre he pensado que despertarías y que saldríais juntos… es duro pensar que ni tan siquiera esa parte de mis sueños se hará realidad.

-Tomoyo…

-No me mientas. He visto como tu cara palidecía por momentos y tu ceño era tan profundo que casi se te deforma el rostro. Odias verlos juntos tanto como yo…

-Sí… no me gusta imaginar a Sakura en sus brazos, es cierto. Pero porqué tengo miedo de que nuestra amistad deje de ser lo que era.

-¿Seguro?

-¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

-Yo… déjalo. Quizá sólo estoy paranoica y quiero impedir a toda costa que esos dos estén juntos. Pero es inútil. Además, a Eriol le rompería el corazón perderla. Aunque me dijo que estaba resignado es obvio que ahora tiene esperanza.

-¿Resignado?

-Sí. Él sabía que Sakura solo te quería a ti y se resignó. Pero supongo que el viento ha ido a su favor con lo de Rika y luego tu afirmación de que no sentías lo mismo por Sakura. Además de la noche que se besaron en la playa. Creo que no me queda otra que aceptarlo y dejar de insistirte.

-Todos creían que Sakura y yo estaríamos juntos. Tú madre a machacado a Eriol con la mirada.

-Mi madre siempre pensó que eras el chico ideal para Sakura. Sabes que le tiene mucho cariño…

-¿Y porqué pensó eso?

-Pues por lo mismo que lo pensamos todos. Siempre estaban juntos. Se pasaban el día haciéndose cosquillas, peleándose tontamente y levantando la vista cada minuto para controlar que el otro estuviera bien. Sakura era más obvia con sus sonrojos pero…también creímos que tú estabas enamorado por la forma en que celabas de ella.

-¿En serio?

-Sólo fíjate esta noche. No has apartado la vista de ella en toda la noche. Es más, n o hemos dejado de hablar de ella desde que se ha ido.

-Es que… me siento extraño.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé…ha cambiado mucho en poco tiempo. Jamás creí que pudiera ser tan…tan…

-¿Guapa?

-No…no es eso. Aunque no lo habría imaginado tampoco… No me refiero a ser tan…femenina. Ella siempre había sido marimacho, maleducada e impertinente. Parecía un chico en todos los aspectos excepto por la larga cola que siempre llevaba. Y ahora…ahora llora, se pasea con vestidos y faldas, coquetea con Eriol y… y…

-¿Y qué?

-Y bueno… tiene…tiene cuerpo de mujer.

-Sí…sigue teniendo un pecho pequeñito, aunque notorio. Pero tiene un vientre plano que envidiaría hasta la última mujer de la tierra y unas piernas perfectas.

-¿A que sí? ¿De donde las ha sacado?- Tomoyo sonríe levemente mientras contempla una vez más la pista.

-Esta en atletismo Shaoran. Supongo que de allí. Además, siempre ha sido alta y delgada. Es normal que ahora este tan guapa. Su madre también era hermosa, supongo que lo raro sería que ella no lo hubiera sido.

-Es cierto, Nadesiko era preciosa. Siempre pensé que tú habías heredado más genes de la prima de tu madre que la propia Sakura.

-Pues te equivocaste. ¿Es eso lo que te confunde? ¿Qué ella ya no sea un chico escondido en el cuerpo de una mujer?

-Básicamente. Pero en el fondo es Sakura.

-¿Te gusta el cambio?

-¿Eh?

-El cambio. O prefieres a la Sakura de antes.

-Pues…no lo sé… La Sakura de antes me inspiraba mucho cariño y siempre me divertía con ella como si fuera mi mejor amigo. La de ahora… hace que me sienta un idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, tengo ganas de mimarla y cuidarla y protegerla aún más y… hay algo raro…algo que no se describir.

-Inténtalo.

-No quiero que se vaya. Las horas me pasan volando y, aunque no hagamos nada, no quiero que se vaya a su casa. Ya me pasaba antes pero, sólo porqué quería seguir jugando al fútbol o porqué mi madre me mataría si iba a casa lleno de barro. Pero ahora… ahora simplemente quiero estar con ella todo el tiempo. Por eso no soporto ver a Eriol con ella, porqué es tiempo que pasa con él y no conmigo.- Tomoyo sonríe y aprieta mi mano entre las suyas.

-Realmente eres un tonto.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta? Te has enamorado de ella.

-No digas tonterías.- pero ella sonríe más ampliamente.

-Shaoran… ¿te importaría besarla?

-¿Eh?

-¿Te daría asco o repulsión?

-No. Claro que no. Es muy guapa y es mi mejor amiga.

-¿Te molestaría que lo haga Eriol?

-No me gustaría. Es una razón más que la aleja de mí.

-¿Sientes deseos de abrazarla en muchas ocasiones?

-Cuando esta trise, cuando hace alguna monería, cuando tiene frío o cuando sonríe de esa forma tan encantadora… Dios… ¿eso significa lo que dices que significa?

-Pues no lo sé. Cierra los ojos e imaginate con ella en tu habitación. Tú estas tumbado en la cama mirándola a ella que esta sentada en la alfombra con varios cojines y con esa sonrisa de mil quilates que tiene. ¿Deseas abrazarla?

-Sí.

-¿Acariciar sus mejillas?

-Sí.

-¿Besarla?- las imágenes de la otra noche me caen encima y el beso que quise darle sólo porqué quería y no para demostrarle nada me hacen caer hacia atrás. Tomoyo me mira con una sonrisa y me siento idiota.

-Pero eso… eso son hormonas. Es una chica guapa…es inevitable. Tenemos mucha intimidad y…

-¿Te imaginas viviendo con ella?

-¿Eh?

-¿O sin ella?

-Tomoyo me estas asustando…

-Perdona…sé que es muy repentino pero…la perderás.

-Es que Sakura no es mía. No quiero arriesgar mi amistad por una confusión, no quiero que pierda la oportunidad de ser feliz con Eriol por mi egoísmo. Quiero verla el resto de mi vida y que sea mi amiga. Que me sonría con cariño, que roce mi hombro con sutileza y que se abrace a mí cuando tenga frío. Quiero ver películas hasta las tantas y que se quede dormida entre mis brazos, como siempre. No quiero perder nada de eso. Ni las conversaciones, ni las noches sin reloj, yo…yo…Voy a perderla.

-Aún estas a tiempo si crees que la quieres…

-¿Cómo saberlo Tomoyo?

-Besala.

-¿Eh?

-Dile lo que sientes y besala.

-Tomoyo, eso sería una locura. No puedo hacer eso.

-Entonces no nos queda otra que resignarnos y esperar haber hecho lo correcto. ¿Vamos a bailar?

-¿Eh?

-No piensas tenerme sentada aquí toda la noche ¿verdad?

-No…no, claro. Vamos.- Me levanto torpemente y le ofrezco mi brazo. Ella lo coge sonriente como si supiera algo que yo no se y nos dirigimos a la pista. Soy buen bailarín, y Tomoyo también, pero aún así siempre me da vergüenza bailar en público. Nos colocamos a unos metros de Sakura y Eriol y empezamos a bailar. Muchos chicos miran lascivos a Tomoyo y no puedo evitar observar si hacen lo mismo con Sakura. Pero ella esta lo suficiente lejos como para evitar mi escrutinio. Además hay varias parejas entre nosotros y sólo la distingo un poco a ratos.

-¿Sigues atento a sus pasos?

-No puedo evitarlo.

-Lo sé…

-Aunque tranquila, ahuyento a tus buitres con miradas asesinas.

-Lo he visto. Gracias.

-Tomoyo.- la madre de Sakura llega hasta donde estamos nosotros y agradezco la interrupción.- Deberías acompañarme un momento, hay alguien que quiero presentarte.

-¿Otro pretendiente?

-No seas arisca y ven conmigo. ¿Me la prestas un segundo Li?

-Por supuesto. Estaré en el jardín cuando acabes.

-Vale.- Tomoyo abandona la pista resignada y no puedo evitar sonreír. La gente de clase alta es demasiado distinta a mí.

Observo por última vez a Sakura en la distancia y me voy al jardín. Siempre he admirado esta parte del jardín. Es enorme pero, esta fuente es la más hermosa de todas. Una pareja se besa tras unos matorrales y no puedo evitar suspirar. Me siento en el suelo, apoyando mi cabeza en el muro que rodea la fuente. Sakura adoraba meter los dedos en el agua intentado acariciar uno de los miles de peces de colores que nadan en ella. La conversación anterior revive en mi cabeza causándome un desasosiego poco habitual en mí. ¿Y si Tomoyo tiene razón y en unos días me doy cuenta de que la quiero? ¿Y si mis nervios y mis ansias son producto de algo parecido al amor? ¿Y si el miedo que tengo a perderla no es más que mi forma de mostrar que quiero ser yo quien este con ella?

-En serio que estas preciosa.

-Eriol, harás que me sonroje otra vez.

-Tarde, ya estas sonrojada.

-Maldita sea, es que no paras de halagarme y no estoy acostumbrada.

Eriol y Sakura han salido también al jardín y han venido precisamente a la misma fuente. Como estoy sentado en el suelo y la fuente me cubre no pueden verme. Pero yo noto como el latir de mi corazón va en aumento a pesar de parecer que se ha hecho un nudo en mi garganta.

-El agua esta fría.

-¿Intentas tocar un pez?

-Siempre que vengo aquí lo intento. Pero nunca lo he logrado.- la misma Sakura infantil de siempre.

-¿Te gustan los peces?

-Me encantan.

-Mi madre dice que traen mala suerte.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero por culpa de eso no tenemos.

-Ah. ¿Es muy supersticiosa?

-En realidad no mucho. ¿Te gustaría conocerla?

-¿A tu madre?

-Vendrán en dos días a controlarme. Me gustaría que la conocieras. Es algo extravagante y estirada pero creo que le gustaras. Mi padre es otro cantar.

-¿Por qué?

-No eres rica, es un hombre algo superficial. Quiere que me case con alguien digno del apellido Hiraguisawa. Cualquier mujer que este cerca de mí debe tener un alto estatus. Gilipolleces.

-Pero yo…yo no soy tu novia.

-Cierto…pero va a notar que mis ojos te miran deseosos de que lo seas.

-Eriol yo…

-Perdona, prometí no insistir.

-No, no es eso…yo simplemente… es decir. Creo que hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿Qué?

-Pues verás…

-¡Shaoran!- la voz de Tomoyo para las palabras de Sakura y doy gracias a Dios. Estaba a punto del desmayo. No puede ser que ya este decidida. Va a decirle que quiere salir con el y yo voy a…voy a…- ¡OH! Sakura…Eriol…no os había visto. Busco a Shaoran. ¿lo habéis visto?

-Estoy aquí.- me levanto ante el asombro de los tres y Sakura parece un tomate.

-¿Has estado ahí todo el tiempo?

-No quería interrumpir.

-Deberías…deberías haber dicho algo…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues…porqué no puedes escuchar las conversaciones privadas de los demás.

-Como si fueras a decir algo importante.- Tomo la mano de Sakura entre la mía y la miro a los ojos intentando contener mi rabia.- Vamos, aún no has bailado una sola pieza conmigo.- Ignoro sus protestas y me la llevo de allí. Pronto estamos en la pista de baile danzando al son de un vals.- Quita esa cara molesta. ¿No te gusta bailar conmigo?

-Nos estabas espiando.

-Eh, yo estaba allí primero. Sois vosotros los que habéis venido a mi fuente.

-Pero deberías haber dicho algo.

-¿Y perderme tu intento de confesión? Creí que habías dicho que esperarías a hablar con Tomoyo…

-Y voy a esperar…sólo… no sé… he sentido la necesidad de decírselo. Pero Tomoyo ha aparecido y lo ha evitado. Supongo que es lo mejor.

-Sakura…¿Tan decidida estas?

-Sí. – La impresión hace que me pare sobre mis pies y en un descuido Sakura me pisa.- OH, lo siento. ¿Te he hecho daño?

-No. Ha sido culpa mía.

-Es que con este vestido no controlo demasiado.

-Estas tan guapa Sakura…pareces tres o cuatro años mayor. ¿En que momento has empezado a parecerte tanto a tu madre?- Sakura se sonroja y baja la cabeza.- No quiero que le confieses nada a Eriol. Espera un tiempo, creeme que es lo que…- "_necesito para aclararme_" Sakura frunce el ceño y se aparta un poco de mí.

-¿Para eso me has invitado a bailar? ¿Para separarme de Eriol y evitar que le diga que quiero salir con él?

-Pues en parte, pero también quería bailar contigo.- Sakura se aparta molesta y empieza a caminar en dirección al jardín. Cojo su mano y detengo el intento momentáneamente pero ella estira hasta liberarse de nuevo. La alcanzo en una de las terrazas.- Sakura…

-Creí que ibas a apoyarme. Siempre haces lo mismo, dices una cosa y luego haces otra.

-Deja que me explique. He estado hablando con Tomoyo y me he dado cuenta de algo…

-A ver si adivino. ¿Ella aún no lo ha superado? ¿Tomoyo va a sufrir para nada? ¿Lo nuestro no va a funcionar? ¿Qué? - Tengo ganas de abrazarla contra mi pecho y decirle que necesito que me de tiempo para mí. Para ver si realmente todo lo que estoy sintiendo es amor y no capricho. Para besarla y que me bese lo suficiente como para entender si las mariposas son reales o hormonales. Pero me quedo callado observándola. – ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme?

-Sakura, tranquilízate. Ya se que te dije que intentaría apoyarte y ser ante todo tu mejor amigo pero me cuesta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por qué en cuanto empieces a salir con él ¿que va a ser de mi?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero que él tendrá prioridad ante todo y yo perderé a mi mejor amiga.

-No digas tonterías. Es cierto que pasaremos menos tiempo juntos pero tú seguirás siendo mi mejor amigo.

-Pero yo no quiero pasar menos tiempo contigo. Sino que quiero pasar más y más tiempo. Como antes.

-Eso no es posible Shaoran, ya no somos niños y tenemos obligaciones y otras prioridades.

-Pero…

-Tú lo quieres todo sin ofrecer nada a cambio. Por favor, acéptalo y entiendeme como yo lo hice con Rika. Necesito que me apoyes en esto. Por favor…- Sakura se ha acercado a mí y tiene sus dos manos apoyadas en mi pecho mientras me mira con ojos anhelantes.- Por favor. – Ahora si no freno el impulso de abrazarla. La acuno fuertemente contra mi pecho y dejo ir un suspiro en su cabello.

-Esta bien…lo intentaré.- Noto como sonríe y me abraza con más fuerza.- Pero me va a costar mucho.

-Lo sé. A mí también. Pero irá a mejor con el tiempo y al final veremos que era lo correcto. ¿Vale?

-Ok.

-Pues vamos a la pista otra vez. De seguro Tomoyo y Eriol están bailando.

-Esta bien.

-Aunque puedo pisarte otra vez.

-No te preocupes, esquivaré tus pies.

·············································································································································

-No hacía falta que me acompañaras a casa Shaoran, estábamos en ella.

-No me apetecía volver con esos dos…

-Pues deberías haber inventado otra excusa.

-No lo pensé.

-Aunque fue divertido ver la reacción de Sakura y Eriol.

-La tuya también lo fue.

-No mejor que la tuya al darte cuenta de la tontería que habías dicho. Aunque supongo que lo interpretaron como un intento de dejarlos solos.

-Sí, supongo.

-Pero eras tú quién quería estar solo.

-Sí. Tomoyo… quiero besarla.

-¿Eh?

-En todo momento, a todas horas. Creo, creo que tienes razón.- Tomoyo me sonríe abiertamente y se abraza a mí ilusionada.

-¡Eso es genial!

-No. Ya es tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Sakura quiere salir con Eriol.

-¿Eh?

-Me lo ha dicho. Esta noche, cuando me llamaste en la fuente, interrumpiste la declaración de Sakura.

-OH….

-Sí… me temo que nuestras pesadillas se harán realidad. Eriol será de Sakura, y yo me odiaré por haberla perdido.

-Pero…

-Déjalo Tomoyo… creo que la batalla esta más que perdida…

**Continuará… **

Comentarios de la autora: Hola a todos! Primero de todo agradecer sus reviews, es genial leer todos sus comentarios. En segundo lugar agradecer su paciencia. En tercero, disculparme por no contestar sus reviews uno a uno esta vez, pero es que quería subirlo cuanto antes y no he tenido mucho tiempo. Y en cuarto y último, espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen más comentarios. Un beso y hasta pronto! Ya solo quedan 3 capítulos!


	23. Capitulo 21

**Tarde **

Si de algo estoy segura es de que esta conversación será incomoda. Tomoyo me ha llamado hace sólo unos pocos minutos y ahora estamos hablando sin parar de la fiesta. Ya ha pasado una semana y pico pero, aún sigue siendo tema de conversación. Obviamente yo le he preguntado por la extraña reacción de Shaoran, y es que últimamente esta muy esquivo conmigo. Desde la fiesta y su absurda excusa para no regresar con nosotros que a penas nos hemos hablado más de dos minutos seguidos. ¡Y vaya si era tonta la excusa! ¿Os podéis creer que dijo que acompañaría a Tomoyo a casa? Por el amor de Dios, ¡estábamos en su casa! ¡Era una fiesta en honor a las empresas Daidouji y se celebraba en la mansión Daidouji! ¡Que se lea la invitación! Pero en fin…Eriol hizo caso omiso del comentario, aunque no pudo evitar reírse antes, y cogiéndome de la mano me sacó de allí. Luego me contó mientras regresábamos, que seguramente Shaoran nos quería dejar solos y no se le ocurrió otra cosa. ¿Qué no se le ocurrió otra cosa? ¡El muy tonto! ¿Qué nos quería dejar solos? ¿A Eriol y a mí? Bueno…tras nuestra conversación en el baile podría parecer lógico pero... no hacía falta ser tan obvio. Seguro que ahora Tomoyo sospecha que pasa algo raro entre Eriol y yo. ¡Y eso que era él quien siempre decía que fuera con cuidado de no hacerle daño a Tomy! De verdad que lo único que sé, es que no se nada.

Pero no quiero salirme por la tangente. Tras mis quejas por su extraño comportamiento y las correspondientes preguntas Tomoyo me ha comentado que no tiene ni idea de que le pasa a Shaoran, que ella también lo ha notado raro pero que deben ser cosas de la universidad. Pero yo no sé hasta que punto creer algo así. Shaoran es un cerebrito nato, no creo que tenga ningún problema en la carrera, y tampoco parece que vuelva a tener algo con Rika. Pero como preguntar más es indagar demasiado en la fiesta y en su reacción inoportuna para dejarnos solos, prefiero fingir que la creo y que nada ha pasado. Así que aquí estoy, desparramada sobre la cama de mi habitación, hablando con Tomoyo sobre la fiesta y sus pretendientes. Ahora sólo queda vigilar el ritmo de esta conversación y eludir cualquier pregunta o respuesta que puede acarrear consecuencias graves. Algo así como la palabra "Eriol".

_-Te aseguro Sakura, que estoy harta de los miles de pretendientes que me presenta mi madre. ¿Acaso cree de verás que alguno puede mirar más allá de mi fortuna? ¿Y que es eso de ir buscando un marido a su hija? ¿Es que acaso estamos en el siglo pasado?Esos tíos no quieren ver más allá del dinero que hay en mi bolsillo. _

-Seguro que algunos miran más allá Tomoyo.

_-Si claro, en eso tienes razón. También miran más allá de mi blusa, más o menos en donde termina el escote. _

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan negativa? No todos son así tal cual dices. Estas siempre evitando a esos chicos y alguno podría ser tu príncipe azul.

_-Lees demasiados mangas Sakura. Jamás, en mi vida, he conocido a un niño rico al que le interese algo más que su fortuna, su imagen y su coche. _

-¡Claro que conoces a alguno! Bueno…al menos uno…

_-Ilumíname. _– ¿Cómo puedo ser tan estúpida? Digo que evitaré el tema de Eriol y es en lo primero que pienso. Pero es que es más que evidente. Eriol es heredero de una gran fortuna, es guapo, listo, y no le importa para nada las clases sociales o las fortunas ajenas.

-Bueno… pensaba en…en Eriol. – un silencio prolongado es lo único que recibo de la línea telefónica y me muerdo el labio inferior. Soy idiota. Realmente eludir temas de conversación poco oportunos no es para nada mi especialidad, es más, ni siquiera deberían dejarme hablar. ¿Alguien tiene un bozal?

_-Es cierto… pero Eriol no es un pretendiente mío y lo sabes Sakura. _

-Yo…no quería decir eso.- por supuesto que no quería decirlo- Lo que quería decir es que si hay una excepción puede haber más. Tú los desprecias sin conocerlos antes sólo porqué ya crees de antemano que poseen grandes fortunas y que quieren poseer más. Cuando conociste a Eriol no lo tachaste de niño rico porqué no sabíamos que lo era y por eso te cayó bien. Porqué no lo tenías clasificado. Si dieras la oportunidad de expresarse a esos chicos a lo mejor encontrarías a uno que pudiera ser algo así como…cómo…

_-¿Cómo Eriol? _

-No. Maldita sea… no se explicarme nunca bien.

_-Tranquila Sakura, te entendí. Pero de verdad que no me apetece conocer a nadie ahora. Mucho menos niños ricos. La mayoría serían una decepción y en caso de encontrar a uno que me pareciera adecuado nunca sabría si lo que quiere de mí no es nada más que dinero. Supongo que nunca lo sabré. _

-No digas eso Tomoyo. Tú atraes a miles de chicos sólo por tu belleza y tu dulzura. ¡Tienes a medio instituto detrás!

_-Más vale pájaro en mano que cientos volando. ¿Para que quiero tantos chicos interesados en mí si la persona que a mí me interesa no se interesa? no quiero a todos los hombres del mundo, quiero sólo a uno. El adecuado. _– Suerte que quería evitar el tema, de lo contrario ya me habría confesado tres veces y le habría pedido perdón unas mil.

-Tomoyo…yo…lo siento. No quería en ningún momento ponerte triste. – Quiero preguntarle si aún quiere a Eriol, si aún sufre por él. Pero soy consciente de que no es correcto hablar de algo tan serio por teléfono. ¡Además me había prometido no decir nada del tema! ¡Soy tonta! ¡Tonta! ¡Tonta! – No te preocupes, sé que hay momentos en que una pierde toda la fe en las personas, que no tiene ganas de conocer, escuchar o tan siquiera pensar en alguien más. Pero el tiempo corre, y pronto mirarás atrás y te dirás. ¿Te acuerdas cuando creía que todos los tíos era una perdida de tiempo?

_-Ya lo sé Sakura, pero eso no hace el ahora menos doloroso. Tu lo sabes también porqué sufriste la separación con Shaoran. Las cosas del corazón no se olvidan fácilmente _- ¿Shaoran tenía razón? ¿Tomoyo aún quiere con locura a Eriol? Al fin y al cabo ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y yo aún sigo sintiendo ese "algo" que no se describir por Shaoran. Un nerviosismo en mi estomago hace que tenga que tragar saliva. Se que me lo prometí, que me dije que hablaríamos del tema cara a cara. Pero es que el tema esta saliendo sólo y de verás quiero oír de sus labios que ya lo ha superado y que sólo esta defraudada de los hombres. Lo necesito.

-¿Doloroso? Tomoyo…no quería hablar contigo de algo tan importante por teléfono pero…sólo dime…todo esto es por…¿Eriol?- otro silencio en la línea seguido de un suspiro.

_-Sé que Eriol jamás sentirá nada por mí. Es más, en ocasiones creo que todo fue una confusión, que es imposible que me guste y que fue una pavada de adolescente. ¡Le conozco desde hace muy poco! Además es demasiado misterioso, petulante y altanero para mi gusto. Vale, lo admito, no es un niño rico típico y la fortuna le importa una mierda pero…tampoco es un chico sencillo y espontáneo. Tiene algo oculto, una cara que no muestra del todo. –_ ¿Una cara que no muestra del todo? ¿Eriol? Pero si es el chico más dulce que existe. – _Pero al cabo de un minuto recuerdo su rostro, la voz y su mirada. Los miles de momentos que hemos pasado discutiendo pero que por alguna razón me parecían muy amenos y divertidos. Si cierro los ojos puedo recordar su aroma… y es entonces cuando me digo que no lo he superado para nada. – _Mierda. Entonces es cierto. Shaoran tenía razón. Tomoyo no lo ha superado.

-Aún le quieres…

_-¿Querer? No sé si es el término correcto…es decir… Sakura…¡Tengo dieciséis años! ¿Cómo sé que no es sólo una pavada? ¿Cuántas relaciones duraderas salen hoy en día de una pareja que empezó con dieciséis años? ¿Cuántas chicas casadas con su primer amor? Muy pocas…normalmente el primer amor no es el definitivo…_

-En este mundo loco nada es definitivo me temo.

_-Lo que quiero decir es que si, me gusta, si me atrae mucho, pero soy realista y sé que jamás estaremos juntos. Eso, eso sí lo tengo superado. _

-No te entiendo… es decir…Tienes claro que le quieres pero también tienes claro que nunca lo tendrás. ¿Y eso que significa? ¿Qué sufres? ¿Qué aún te duele? ¿Te indigna o te hiere? ¿Qué?- noto que mi voz ha pasado a ser impaciente y agresiva. Pero juro que no era mi intención mostrarme tan egoísta. Aunque ahora que me doy cuenta, no se cuando me he incorporado en la cama. ¿Ha sido al mencionar Eriol?

_-Pues… en realidad diría que no sufro, pero si me duele. Es como un pequeño vacío pero en realidad parece haber estado siempre allí. Ahora sólo es más notorio. Es como si el hecho de haber conocido a Eriol para luego ser rechazada me haya potenciado el hecho de saberme sola. Pero tengo dieciséis años. ¿Quién ha encontrado a su media naranja a los dieciséis años? _

-Tomoyo… sea como sea, la presencia de Eriol te afecta el día a día, y estoy segura por lo que me has dicho, que si él empezara a salir con alguien ahora a ti te dolería. Te dolería mucho. ¿Verdad?

_-Sakura, sé que estas intentando aligerar tu culpabilidad por sentirte atraída hacia él. – _maldita sea, odio que sea tan jodidamente lista.- _Pero no estoy molesta contigo, ni enfadada. Es uno de tus mejores amigos además de ser una persona que te ha apoyado en todo momento. Si a eso le añades que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti, sería una amiga horrible si no me alegrara por ti y por él si algún día decides darle esa oportunidad. _

-Tomoyo, yo no quería decir en ningún momento…

_-No me mientas, eso me hace más daño. Se te nota en los ojos lo que piensas en todo momento, siempre has sido un espejo para mí. Estas con los pelos de punta cada vez que estamos los tres en la misma habitación, no hay que ser un experto para ver que cada vez que aparezco dejáis de actuar íntimamente para ser dos amigos corrientes, y tampoco hace falta mucha imaginación para notar tus preguntas "indirectas" de los últimos días. _

-Te juro que jamás quise hablar de esto por teléfono. Es más me estoy diciendo de tonta para arriba desde el mismo momento en que he sacado el tema. Pero ha salido y… de verdad que yo jamás haría algo con la intención de herirte o sin importarme tus sentimientos.

_-Sakura, calmate. Lo sé. _

-Yo no…no digo que quiera salir con Eriol mañana mismo pero…

_-Tú debes hacer lo que el corazón te diga. Si quieres intentar salir con Eriol yo no voy a ser quien te lo impida. Ni tampoco voy a poner cara triste cuando estéis juntos. Soy madura a pesar de mi edad y sé que no puedo entrometerme en una relación sólo por gusto. Además, te quiero mucho y sabes que por ti haría lo que fuera. _

-Pero por regla de tres yo debería hacer lo mismo. Se que eso te dolería y que sufrirías por mi culpa. Y yo te quiero mucho, ¿Cómo voy a ser feliz si con ello te hago infeliz a ti?

_-Mi infelicidad será finita Sakura, no será un estado permanente ni me harás daño por toda la eternidad. Yo lo superaré. Pero si tú no lo intentas puede que por mi culpa si te haga infeliz durante mucho, mucho tiempo. _

-Pero…pero entonces quizá deba esperar a que tu estés bien y preparada.

_-Dudo que sea bueno esperar. Quizá veros juntos será el mejor elixir para el olvido. La esperanza es peor que la realidad. Creeme. _

-Pero…

_-No hay peros Sakura. Si deseas estar con Eriol, ya tardas. Si por el contrario no lo tienes claro, te ruego que esperes y tengas paciencia. No sólo yo puedo salir dañada de todo esto. Eriol y Shaoran también pueden sufrir, y mucho. _

-¿Shaoran?

_-Sakura… Shaoran siente más de lo que dice… puede que este confundido y…_

-Confundido o no, no voy a esperarle eternamente. Tu misma lo has dicho, la esperanza es peor que la realidad. Sé que Shaoran cree estar confundido a veces, pero otras lo tiene todo muy claro. Y es en esas otras en las que creo.

_-¿Por qué? _

-Porque ya llevo mucho tiempo esperanzada y no quiero seguir en un estado tan dañino. Me duelen más sus miradas confusas que las de rechazo. O me quiere, o no me quiere. Las cosas a medias no sirven para nada. Además, no quiero perderle como amigo jamás de los jamases. Si empezáramos una relación, fuera la que fuera, seguramente no saldría bien. Y entonces nuestra amistad iría muriendo hasta perderse. Soy realista Tomoyo.

_-¿Te arrepientes de haberle dicho lo que sentías? _

-Para nada. Gracias a todo lo que ha pasado me he dado cuenta de que nuestra amistad es más importante y de que hay otros hombres en la tierra.

_-¿Qué sientes por Eriol? _

-Yo… Tomoyo…yo no quiero hablar del tema por teléfono…

_-A mi me lo has sacado todo por teléfono. Vamos, dímelo sin tapujos. Ya te he dicho que nuestra amistad esta muy por encima de cosas así. _

-Yo… es que…

_-¡Suéltalo! _

-Me gusta… pero no… no sé…

_-¿No sabes? ¿Cómo que no sabes?_

-Es decir…sí que sé…pero no sé como del todo lo sé.

_-A ver…yo me considero una persona inteligente y más o menos culta dentro de lo que permite mi corta edad. Pero aún así no entendí. _

-Tomoyo…es que…sé que siento algo, sé que ese algo va más allá de la amistad, se que no es lo mismo que sentía por Shaoran y sé que no por eso es menos fuerte pero… no sé si me equivoco, si me arriesgo o si el hecho de que no sea para nada igual que lo que sentía por Shaoran es algo malo o bueno.

_-Bueno… yo eso no puedo decírtelo porqué yo tampoco puedo definir lo que sentía o siento por Eriol. Pero es bueno saber exactamente lo que esta pasando. Estos días sin tener nada en concreto han sido lo peor. _

-¡Se lo dije a Shaoran! ¡Le dije que quería hablar contigo! ¡Intentarlo! Pero no paraba de decirme que te haría daño, que era demasiado pronto y que no te dijera nada hasta que tuvieras curadas tus heridas.

_-¿Shaoran te dijo eso?_

-¡Sí!

_-Que dulce… _

-¡Pero si dices que estos días sin saber que pasaba han sido horribles! ¡Tomoyo…han sido horribles! Para ti, para mí, para Eriol y supongo que para el idiota de Shaoran también.

_-Eso no quita el hecho de que Shaoran haya sido muy dulce al preocuparse. Aunque quizá no se preocupaba sólo por mí… quizá era una buena excusa. _

-¿Una excusa? ¿Para qué?

_-No lo sé. – _maldita sea. Si no hubiera estado bien sentada sobre la cama me hubiera caído de espaldas.- _Sea como sea la última palabra la tienes tú. Haz lo que creas oportuno y piensa muy bien sobre lo que sientes con la tranquilidad de que, hagas lo que hagas, siempre serás mi mejor amiga. _

-Tomoyo…gra..gracias… ¿Prometes decirme todo? No quiero que te guardes nada para ti. Si te duele me lo dices, si te molesta o te incomoda. Y por favor, dime también si estas bien que estas bien. Porqué sabes que soy una cabeza hueca que no se entera nunca de nada. Además… es imposible leer en ti.

_-Tranquila Sakurita, estaré bien y prometo decirte siempre como me encuentro. _

-Genial. _– _Dejo ir un profundo suspiro de alivio y me doy cuenta de que estoy sonriendo. ¡Tengo su consentimiento! Al fin puedo decirle a Eriol lo que siento y como lo siento. ¿Y si él prefiere esperar a que esté más segura? ¿Y si al cabo de unos días de salir juntos se da cuenta de que no soy como él esperaba? Frunzo el ceño con frustración mientras inconscientemente voy enroscando mis dedos con el cable del teléfono.

_-¿Sakura? _

-¿Eh?

_-Digo si ya sabes que vas a hacer. _

-Pues… no…no sé cuando ni como pero… algo haré… no quiero quedarme quieta por más tiempo. Le diré exactamente lo que siento y lo que puedo ofrecerle si él lo acepta y…el momento hablará por si sólo. ¿no?

_-No lo sé. Habrá que probar. ¿Pero y Shaoran?_

-Shaoran ya tiene sus propios problemas. No le voy a decir nada hasta que todo haya terminado.

_-No creo que eso sea buena idea. _

-¿Por qué?

_-Se enfadará cuando se entere. Y puede que alguno de los dos cometa un error peor. _

-No lo sé…pero de verás que no quiero tenerlo todo el día detrás diciéndome que es demasiado pronto, que espere, que no sé nada, en fin… Prefiero pensarlo en solitario.

_-Como gustes. Es tarde… y la verdad es que me apetece ver un poco la tele antes de ir a dormir. ¿Nos vemos mañana?_

-¿Seguro que estas bien?

_-Que sí tonta, en el fondo me alegro de que seas tú y no otra. _

-Gracias…

_-Buenas noches. _

-Buenas noches.

·············································································································································

Sin que yo pueda hacer nada veo como se apaga la luz de su cuarto evitándome que siga observando todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. La cortina estaba corrida, pero aún así podía divisar perfectamente su silueta. ¿Era acaso un obseso al vigilarla? No era que estuviera pendiente de todo lo que hacía, sólo había sacado la cabeza y por casualidad la había visto allí. Dando vueltas en su cuarto mientras hablaba por teléfono. Luego se había tumbado en la cama y más tarde se había incorporado hasta que colgó y cerró la maldita luz. Eso no me convierte en paranoico ¿verdad? Sé que no lo soy. Pero desde que Tomoyo me abrió los putos ojos que no puedo parar de pensar en Sakura y Eriol juntos. Son celos, no me da vergüenza admitirlo. Pero los celos son otra forma de sentir amor. ¿No? ¿O tal vez obsesión? Sea como sea estoy hecho un punto saco de nervios.

Debo decir, que toda esta semana me he sentido un estúpido. Pero es que no puedo mirarla a los ojos y no ruborizarme. Parece idiota, lo sé. Pero yo soy así. Con Rika me pasaba igual. Pero Sakura no se parece en nada a Rika, ni lo que siento en estos momentos tampoco.

Cierro mi ventana dejando ir un suspiro de resignación y me tumbo sobre la cama. He encendido el CD así que ahora esta sonando alguna canción más de ese repertorio romántico que me grabó Sakura. Otra vez su nombre… no lo entiendo. Siempre he pensado en ella y jamás había soltado un solo suspiro. Pero hay que verme ahora. Además, como no la he visto prácticamente en toda la semana más de cinco minutos, siento un deseo incontrolable de verla. Es como si me faltara algo… no el aire, pero si algo…¿Sabes qué? Que no lo aguanto más. Voy a verla ahora mismo.

No es que quiera decirle nada de lo que creo que siento, ni mucho menos. Pero por alguna extraña razón necesito estar con ella ahora. Hablar hasta la madrugada y de ser posible quedarme dormido a su lado. Sí… voy a verla ahora.

Vuelvo a abrir la ventana y salto con efusividad al árbol que esta entre las casas. Es curioso lo cerca que quedan nuestras habitaciones. Si no calculo mal habrá entre unos cuatro o cinco metros. Por suerte el árbol es grande y puedo cruzar hasta su habitación sólo montándome en sus ramas. La ventana esta cerrada al igual que la luz, así que llamo tres veces con cuidado de no asustarla. La luz se enciende y rápidamente la silueta de Sakura aparece para abrirme. ¿Es que no van a parar las tripas de incordiarme con sus movimientos vertiginosos?

-¿Shaoran? Es tarde. ¿No se te habrá ocurrido ir ahora al templo Tsukimine?- sonrío abiertamente al ver como sus dedos no paran de frotar los ojos con un gesto tiernamente infantil.

-Claro que no.

-Menos mal, porqué ya me he puesto el pijama y no pienso quitármelo.

-Tranquila no hará falta para lo que he venido a hacer.- mis palabras podrían tener perfectamente un doble sentido, pero con lo inocente que es Sakura ni lo ha pensado. Es más que obvio por la falta de color rojo en sus mejillas y por el profundo bostezo de sus labios.- ¿Te apetece una sesión de películas?

-¿A las doce de la noche?

-Ajá.

-Shaoran…mañana hay colegio.

-¿Y?

-Que me tengo que levantar pronto.

-Yo no, mi primera clase es a las doce de la mañana.

-Me parece muy bien. Pero yo la tengo a las ocho así que mi respuesta es no.

-Sakura… mi preciosa gatita…no seas mala… Me siento muy solo y aburrido... y no hay nadie que me quiera…

-Basta, deja ya las lágrimas de cocodrilo, no pegan contigo.

-Entonces te diré que tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo.- un rubor cubre sus mejillas y sonrío satisfecho.- Vamos…¿Cuánto hace que no miramos una película en tu cuarto?

-Unos cuatro años, justo el día en que se me rompió la tele vieja. Desde entonces las vemos en tu habitación.

-Eh…es cierto…- a veces soy idiota- Bueno…pues súbete al árbol y corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

-Shao…

-Porfa… comeremos palomitas, nos tumbaremos en la cama, criticaremos los actores, buscaremos errores en las escenas y nos quedaremos dormidos con la tele encendida. Prometo poner el despertador para que no llegues tarde mañana.

-Y me harás el desayuno.

-Y te haré el desayuno.

-Aish…esta bien. Me pongo una chaqueta que el tiempo se ha vuelta más frío.

-¿Para cruzar el árbol?

-Si. ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, nada. Te espero en casa.

-Vale, vale… liante. Si me coge Touya le diré que me has puesto bajo amenaza de muerte y que te ahogue por idiota insensible.

-Yo también te adoro.

-Sí, sí.

Salto con agilidad por mi ventana y rápidamente escondo toda la ropa tirada, ordeno los libros, hago la cama, bueno…más o menos, y ordeno los discos que tenía esparcidos en la mesa. Aún no he terminado de respirar que Sakura ya entra por la ventana. Lleva un pijama de verano con una pequeña chaqueta de hilo encima. Trago saliva al ver entrar sus piernas prácticamente desnudas por entre la ventana. De verdad que jamás vi piernas más perfectas.

-¿Shao?

-¿Eh?

-Estabas perdido en tus pensamientos. Te decía que jamás había visto tu cuarto tan ordenado un domingo por la noche.- Y es verdad, jamás había recogido mis cosas para que ella no viera el desorden. ¡Era Sakura! Nos tirabamos al barro el uno al otro. ¿Qué importa que pueda ver papeles tirados, calzoncillos o CD's? No es que yo sea un chico desordenado, pero los fines de semana me paso el día tirado en la cama y zampando galletas, patatas y olivas. Sakura me acompañaba la mayoría de veces y entre los dos dejábamos ese cuarto bien guarro. Pero el resto de los días, es decir de lunes a viernes, soy bastante aplicado. Más por obligación que por gusto, todo hay que decirlo. Pero ahora… se que sigue siendo mi mejor amiga de siempre pero…es distinto. Ahora todo es muy distinto.- ¿Vamos a preparar las palomitas?

-Sí…claro.

-¿Y que peli veremos? ¿Has alquilado alguna?

-Eh…-maldita sea, claro que no he alquilado ninguna. Me ha venido el puntazo de ir a su casa tan solo hace cinco minutos. ¿Cómo podría haber alquilado algo?- No.

-Ah. Entonces no nos toca más remedio que ver una vieja me temo.

-Podemos ver "la maldición"

-Eso si que no. Paso de ver pelis de terror.

-Vale, pues de acción.

-Voto por Arma letal 4.

-¿Arma letal 4? Yo no la tengo.

-Pero mi hermano sí. Voy a buscarla sin que se entere.

-Entonces haré las palomitas mientras tú vas. ¿Te…te parece bien?

-¿Por qué tartamudeas?

-Yo no tartamureo.

-¿Tartamureas?

-Tartamudeo, he dicho tartamudeo.

-No. Has dicho tartamureo.

-Que no y punto. Yo no tartamudeo. ¿Va...Vale?

-Ya… lo que tu digas. Voy a buscar la peli. ¿Va…vale?

-¡Que no tartamudeo!- Sakura sonríe picaronamente y saca la lengua. Dios… ¿desde cuando sus gestos son así de femeninos y atrayentes?

La veo salir de nuevo y al fin puedo respirar tranquilo. ¡Estoy de los nervios! ¡Es Sakura joder! Me siento en la cama y dejo ir otro suspiro a la vez que me maldigo por hacerlo. ¿Es que me voy a pasar toda la noche tartamudeando y soltando suspiros? Sakura es la persona más despistada en la faz de la tierra, pero si sigo así de obvio hasta ella se dará cuenta de que algo en mí ha cambiado. No relacionará quizá los suspiros, ni los tartamudeos con mis sentimientos hacia ella, ni tan siquiera con su presencia pero…se puede volver muy pesada preguntándome si estoy bien, si es por Rika, si estoy preocupado por Tomoyo…seguro que si sigo así la noche acabará en interrogatorio. Así que será mejor que vaya a la cocina y me ponga a hacer esas palomitas.

Mientras espero a que el microondas empiece a emitir pequeños sonidos de explosiones (es decir, el sonido que hacen las palomitas cuando se abren) me voy repitiendo que debo ser el Shaoran de siempre. Debo dejar el nerviosismo atrás. No seré un adulto en toda regla pero si soy ya mayor de edad. Mi comportamiento es infantil e idiota y no pienso tolerar seguir así. Debo ser consecuente con mi edad y mis actos y dejar de expulsar el corazón por la boca cada vez que la veo aparecer de improviso. Pero todo eso es cosa difícil cuando por la puerta de la cocina aparece una Sakura cubierta tan solo con un pijama de verano, tan fresco, que casi puedo sentir un escalofrío recorriéndome la espalda. ¿O esta recorriéndome por otras partes? Tragando saliva y aparentando serenidad la miro a los ojos rezando por contener la tentación de explorar sus piernas.

-¿Y…Y la chaqueta?

-En tu casa hace calor. Mírate tú, también vas en pijama de verano.

-Llevo manga corta no esos tirantes tan finos. – joder que si son finos, casi inexistentes diría yo.

-¿Y?

-Pues que tú vas más fresca.

-¿Y?

-¿Y?… ¡Pues que ya no es verano!- Sakura me mira con una ceja levantada y de nuevo me siento un idiota.- vas a coger frío.

-Para que me taladre la cabeza con idioteces ya tengo a mi hermano. ¿Quieres sacar ya las palomitas? Se van a quemar.

-Pero si no han empezado ni ha abrirse.

-Shaoran…se oían desde tu cuarto. – la miro con altanería y me dirijo al microondas aparentando serenidad. Abro la puerta y para mi sorpresa la bolsa esta que explota de palomitas hechas y rehechas. ¿Tanto me he embobado pensando en ella que ni tan siquiera he oído como explotaban cientos de palomitas a tan solo un metro de distancia? Un olor a quemado llega hasta mis fosas nasales haciendo que un estornudo provoque la risa de Sakura.

-Sigo pensando que estas raro.

-No estoy raro.

-No me has hablado a penas en toda la semana. – ya lo dije yo, interrogatorio.

-Tenía muchas tareas por hacer, no he visto a nadie.

-Te vi con Tomoyo en una cafetería al salir de los ensayos de teatro.

-¿Es que me espías o que?

-Sabes que no. Pero quiero saber porqué me has estado evitando. Desde tu cagada monumental de la fiesta que no paras de tartamudear. ¿Estas enfadado por mi decisión de querer intentar algo con Eriol en un tiempo futuro? Ya te dije que hablaría con Tomoyo.

-No estoy enfadado. ¡Y no fue una cagada monumental! ¿vale?

-Dijiste que acompañarías a Tomoyo hasta su casa, y estábamos todos en su casa. Si querías dejarnos solos haber sido más delicado. Vas diciendo que tenga cuidado de no hacer daño a Tomoyo y tu das una tonta excusa que es más que obvia para dejarnos solos. Tomoyo no es una niña del jardín de infancia y sabe atar cabos más difíciles que esos. Estoy segura que notó que nos dejabas a solas a propósito.

-Yo no dije eso para dejarte a solas con Eriol y Tomoyo lo sabe.

-¿A no? ¿Entonces porqué? ¿y como estas tan seguro de que Tomoyo no piensa que nos quisiste dejar a solas?

-Porqué… ¡Porqué quería hablar a solas con Tomoyo! Y le dije que quería hablar con ella y sólo con ella y que por eso no me iba contigo.

-¿Sobre?

-¿Y que más te da?- Vale…jamás de los jamases niegues una información a Sakura. Sus ojos son hermosas gemas verdes pero…cuando se enfadan, se convierten en rayos letales que disparan fuego con una puntería envidiable.

-Es cierto, no me importa una mierda que mi mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga hablen a solas dos veces esta semana y que sin embargo tú no tengas tiempo para decirme ni dos palabras. Que tonta soy.

-Sakura…no seas dramática. Ya sabes que odio que me cuestionen.

-Y yo que mi mejor amigo me oculte cosas.

-No te oculto cosas.

-Entonces dime de que habláis tanto últimamente.

-Pues de… de ella.

-¿De Tomoyo?

-Sí. Intento sacarle como esta y puedo decirte que no saco mucho en limpio, pero sobre si esta bien, ya te digo por adelantado que me juego el cuello a que no. Es más, creo que sigue destrozada y que aún le quiere igual.

-Eres cruel. Eso lo dices para que no hable con Eriol.

-Eso no es verdad. Yo solo digo lo que creo que veo en ella.

-He hablado con ella esta misma noche y yo no opino lo mismo.

-¿Eh? ¿Era con Tomoyo con quién hablabas por teléfono?- _bueno…tenía miedo que fuera con Eriol. _

-¿Cómo sabes que hablaba por teléfono?

-Esto…- _mierda, ahora pensará que la vigilas_.- miraba por la ventana y te ví.

-¿Me espías?

-No seas egocéntrica. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar mirando que haces. – noto su ceja aumentar de presión por momentos.

-Bueno, no importa. La cosa es que hablamos y me dijo que sí, le dolía aún el tema de Eriol, pero también que no se perdonaría nunca que por esos sentimientos, que por cierto dice no tener muy claros si son de amor o son una pavada, yo o él perdiéramos la oportunidad de ser felices.

-¿Una pavada? ¿Te dijo ella que no sabía si Eriol era una pavada? Y…un momento… ¡¿Hablaste de ese tema por teléfono?!

-Lo se. Soy horrible. ¡Pero lo sacó ella! – la miro con cara incrédula y noto como una mariposa rebelde emprende el vuelo en mi estomago cuando ella se muerde el labio.- Vale…no es cierto. ¡Pero tengo que defenderme!

-Da igual quién lo sacara. No le has visto la cara y por lo tanto no sabes si decía la verdad o no. Yo si hablé con ella cara a cara y sus ojos no mienten. Le dolería mucho. Además, no puedes hacerle eso a Eriol. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

-¿Y cuantas veces tengo que decirte yo que no es tu asunto?

-Tampoco es tu asunto lo que hablo con Tomoyo y mira como te pones si no te lo explico.

-Pero yo no te prohíbo hablar con Tomoyo. Sólo quiero que me lo cuentes.

-Claro que no me lo prohíbes, porqué yo no voy a romperle el corazón.

-¡Basta! Si me has llamado para discutir vas listo. No es tu decisión y me importa muy poco si la apoyas o no. Además, le dije a Tomoyo que no te diría nada. Esta claro que hoy no es mi día.

-¿Qué…que no me dirías nada sobre que?

-Sobre nuestra conversación ni lo que conlleva.

-¿Y que conlleva? ¿No vas a…? ¡Vas a declararte!

-¿No era obvio?

-¡No!

-Pues para la próxima recuérdame que me quede callada.

-Maldita sea. Eres una maldita cría.

-¿Cómo?- _vale, se que me estoy pasando de la raya y que la vena hinchada en mi frente es la muestra clave pero…no puedo evitarlo._

-Sé que dije que no me entrometería y que faltaré a mi palabra pero…

-Tranquilo, lo has hecho ya unas cuantas veces. – definitivamente mi vena ha explotado y tengo ganas de matarla por sus sarcasmos.

-No puedes hacer algo así…no cuando no quisiste…no quisiste…

-¿No quise qué?

-¡Salir conmigo!- _¿Por qué no te achantas esa boca de gilipollas Shaoran? Nota, eso me lo digo a mi mismo como castigo. Que conste._

-¿Eh? – _a ver…como arreglo esto…pues con la verdad…que se le va a hacer. Para la próxima te cierras esa bocota idiota._

-En el verano…en las rocas cuando…cuando te besé…- un rubor cubre sus mejillas y eso me da confianza a pesar de ser consciente de que esto no va por buen camino. – te dije que si para no perderte tenía que intentar salir contigo lo haría. Pero te negaste. Me dijiste que no saldrías conmigo a menos que tuviera claros mis sentimientos. Claros del todo.

-¿Y?

-¿Cómo que "y"? Tú vas a salir con Eriol sin tenerlo claro.

-¡Yo lo tengo muy claro!- _vale…eso ha dolido…_Sabía que esta conversación no iba a salir bien…no se como he encontrado una silla y me he sentado en ella. Dejo ir un suspiro cansado y recargó la cabeza sobre mis manos. _¿Ahora lo tiene claro? ¿Sabe lo que siente por Eriol? Entonces yo tenía mucha razón…ya es tarde…muy tarde_- ¿Qué pasa?

-Creí que aún dudabas, tu misma me lo dijiste.

-Dudo de si sabré quererle tanto como a ti.- Levanto la cabeza sorprendido justo a tiempo para contemplar como se tapa la boca con la mano.- Es decir…de la misma forma en la que te quería, en pasado, quería usar un verbo en pasado. Pero tengo claro que lo que siento no es amistad y de que quiero salir con él. Puede no salir bien pero…si no lo intento no lo sabré.

-Veo que estas decidida del todo. ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

-Intentaré quedar para ir a dar una vuelta el sábado que viene.

-Seis días. – _mierda…sólo seis días_…

-Si. O eso espero.

-Yo no… no entiendo porqué todo de golpe esta tan claro.

-¿El que? ¿mis sentimientos? – _y los míos…y los míos Sakura. ¿Por qué no piensas nunca en mí?_

-¿Por qué no quisiste…intentarlo conmigo?

-¿Me lo estas preguntando en serio?- el tono agresivo de su voz me advierte que es mejor no levantar la cabeza ni mucho menos intentar mirarla a los ojos.

-Yo…

-Shaoran, no puedes venir ahora y decirme que toda esa mierda iba en serio. Tú jamás has sentido nada por mí más que algún calenton adolescente una o dos veces. Eso no llega ni a confusión. No iba a engañarme a mi misma saliendo con alguien que no siente el más mínimo deseo hacía mí. - _¿Un calentón? ¿Yo? ¡Mira quién fue a hablar! Es ella la de los calentones. ¿Sino como explicas su lío con Eriol aún a sabiendas de lo que sentía Tomoyo? ¿O el beso devuelto en las rocas? ¡Podría haber hecho lo que quisiera y ella no se abría quejado! ¿Por qué dice conocerme siempre y la caga en las cosas más simples? Aunque supongo… que en algo si tiene razón…las veces que la he besado ni yo mismo sabía porqué lo hacía. Pero ahora sí lo sé. _

-Das demasiadas cosas por supuestas.- miro como abre los ojos y luego frunce el ceño molesta.

-Bueno…dado que tú no hablas mucho sobre ti mismo supongo que no me queda otra que dar cosas por supuestas.

-No quiero…no quiero que salgas con Eriol.

-¿Y puedo saber porqué?

-Yo…no lo sé. - _¿Qué no lo sabes? Claro que sí mamón, lo sabes muy bien. No quieres que salga con él. Quieres que salga contigo. _

-Ya…pues mientras no lo sepas déjame a mí decidir que hacer. ¿Vale? ¿Dónde hay más palomitas?

-¿Eh?

-Las que has hecho están quemadas. Necesitamos más.

-¿Y ese cambio de tema?

-No quiero discutir más contigo. Es todo. Estoy cansada de estar como el perro y el gato. Digas lo que digas, te pongas como te pongas, he tomado una decisión. Y ya esta. Lo aceptas y me quedo a ver la película o no lo aceptas y me voy a dormir.

-Joder Sakura, ¿es que siempre tienes que ser tan extremista?

-Sabes que sí. Las cosas son más fáciles en blanco y negro. Y jamás te había molestado hasta ahora. Es más, jamás habíamos discutido de esta manera antes de que te dijera lo que sentía por ti. Es lógico, incluso comprensible pero ahora ya ha pasado todo, comportémonos como siempre ¿vale?

-Eso es imposible, ya no somos niños. La vida se complica con el tiempo y las decisiones que tomamos llevan más consecuencias que un simple castigo sin ver la televisión o sin cenar. Ahora hablamos de personas con sentimientos. Tomoyo, Eriol, tú y yo.

-¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto? ¿Por qué te afecta tanto?

-No lo sé, pero me afecta.- _idiota Sakura, claro que me afecta. Me he dado cuenta de que eres mucho más que una amiga y es jodidamente tarde. No puedo ni pensar en decirte lo que siento, hasta yo me odiaría por ello. Pero no quiero perderte… no ahora que lo sé._

-Shaoran…en serio…dejemos que las cosas tomen su curso ¿vale? Lo que tenga que ser será, y lo que no pues no será. Lo importante es no quedarse quieto.

-¿Y que tiene de malo quedarse quieto? A mí me gustaba como estábamos antes. Yo firmaría por estar así siempre.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, eso es imposible.- miro su rostro cansado y me siento igual. Es agotador discutir tanto, pero es que no sé como detenerla, aunque quizá ese sea el problema. Tal vez no deba detenerla.- Me dijiste que podríamos volver a ser amigos y que saldría bien. ¿Vas a faltar a tu promesa?

-No.- la miro directamente a los ojos y suspiro fingiendo una semi-sonrisa.- Las palomitas están en el segundo armario de la derecha.

-Ah…vale.

-Mejor que las hagas tú, esta claro que ni eso sé hacer. Yo subiré las bebidas e iré poniendo la película.

-¿Estas bien?

-¿Eh?

-Pareces…abatido.

-No me gusta discutir.

-Ya…a mí tampoco.

-Entonces miremos la película. ¿vale?

Tras su asentimiento cojo dos vasos y una coca cola de litro y subo al cuarto. Me odio a mi mismo. Soy incapaz de decirle lo que siento pero no sé si es por miedo o por que ella parece tener un brillo en los ojos cada vez que habla de Eriol. ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer? Cada vez que me pregunta porqué me afecta o a mi que me importa me hierve la sangre. Me muero por decirle que me importa porqué hace una semana alguien me abrió los ojos y me di cuenta de que a parte de ser una amiga maravillosa también es la mujer que quiero. Pero soy un cobarde y no se lo puedo decir. Además, esta Eriol. Él ha luchado por ella desde que la conoce. ¿Pero que he hecho yo? Salir con otra y dejarme llevar por impulsos idiotas haciéndole daño. Le prometo una y otra vez que no me meteré pero sigo sacando el tema y discutiendo con ella. ¿Y yo soy el mayor de edad aquí?

Pero es imposible que pueda ver día a día como Eriol toma su mano, la hace sonreír, o incluso…o incluso la besa. Imaginarlo ya duele, ¿Cómo debe ser verlo en directo?

Y es que es tan injusto que mis neuronas se hayan despertado precisamente ahora que la siento tan lejos. Ya ni siquiera puedo leer en ella como de costumbre. Ahora tiene un aura de misterio que me impide saber que piensa, o si esta alegre de verdad o sólo disimula. Y creo que la decadencia de nuestra relación no ha hecho más que empezar. Con el tiempo dejaré de leer sus gestos, de adivinar sus reacciones, de saber sus gustos o sus sueños. Y no me daré cuenta que un día me levantaré y ya la habré perdido. Quizá estará en Inglaterra viviendo con Eriol, o estudiando en otra universidad. O lo que es peor. Estará en mi misma facultad y a penas nos diremos "hola" cuando nos crucemos.

-Sólo tenías palomitas saladas con mantequilla. Se que te gustan más dulces pero la culpa es tuya por quemarlas.

-No importa.- _¿cómo va importarme algo tan estúpido cuando tengo tantos sentimientos luchando en el pecho?_

-¿No has preparado el DVD?

-No. Lo siento. Creo que he vuelto a encantarme.- Sakura deja el enorme vol de palomitas y se sienta a mi lado.

-Shaoran… ¿vas a decirme que te ocurre?

-Es que no me ocurre nada. Sólo estoy algo triste por perder a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Y de dónde has sacado la absurda idea de que vas a perderme? He perdido la cuenta de las veces que te he dicho que eso no pasará.

-Y yo he perdido la cuenta de las veces que he intentado auto convencerme de tus palabras sin éxito.

-Shaoran… ¿de verás soy tan importante para ti? – _Eres todo lo que tengo, todo lo que quiero y todo lo que amo. Eres mi sol de cada día y mi luna guía por la noche. No he conocido a nada antes que a ti y me asusta lo que conoceré cuando ya no estes conmigo._

-Sabes que sí…- me quedo estático cuando sus brazos me rodean y su cabeza queda recargada en mi hombro.

-Entonces no dejes que eso ocurra. Tu tienes la mitad de fuerza para evitarlo y yo te prometo que por mi parte nuestra relación esta bien sujeta. – su voz en mi lóbulo me hace enloquecer y tengo que controlarme para no tumbarla en mi cama y besarla hasta que se asfixie por la falta de aire.

-Sakura… es que hay algo…

-¿Algo? ¿Algo como qué?

-Hay algo que no sé como decirte…- Sakura se aprieta mas contra mi pecho y por muy vergonzoso que sea debo decir que todo mi riego sanguíneo se ha concentrado en la entrepierna. El olor, el roce del cabello, la brisa de su aliento en mi cuello, todo en ella me provoca. _Dios…cómo no lo he notado antes, como he sido tan idiota. _

-Intenta decirlo tal cual lo pienses. Juro que dejaré que te expliques antes de ponerme a gritar.- río para no llorar tras oír su comentario.

-No… es igual. Es una tontería y tampoco serviría de nada.

-Nada que te haga estar en las nubes como has estado estos días puede ser una tontería. ¿Es que no confías en mí?

-No se trata de confianza, sino de certeza. Y como sólo tengo dudas e hipótesis sobre varios temas, será mejor que me quede callado hasta que este seguro.

-¿Estas pensando en Rika?

-¿Eh?

-¿Estas divagando entre volver con ella o no?- _Dios… ¿es que esta ciega? ¿No nota como todo mi cuerpo reacciona ante su calor? Dios…necesito una ayuda. _

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Bueno…supongo que es duro perder a alguien que quieres por proteger a una amiga, por muy buena que esta sea. No es que perdone a Rika pero, si puedo entenderla. No es una mala chica. Tomoyo dice que es una bruja egoísta y egocéntrica pero…yo creo simplemente que te quiere tanto que no puede imaginar que pueda perderte. Se sintió amenazada por mí, eso es todo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Sí. Y la perdono un poco. No estoy de acuerdo con sus actos pero, yo tampoco estoy demasiado orgullosa de los míos así que... Supongo que igual que yo espero el perdón de Tomoyo y su bendición, Rika tiene la mía. Y con ella el perdón por haberme hecho daño expresamente.

-Ya…

-¿Entonces si era eso? ¿Vas a intentarlo de nuevo?

-Yo…sí…era eso. – no sé identificar su expresión, pero intento decirme a mi mismo que es lo mejor. Ella quiere a Eriol ahora y yo prefiero que piense que aún siento algo por Rika. Por muy erróneo que sea. Supongo que dentro de unos días me preguntará y le diré que es demasiado complicado y que paso. Pero por el momento y hasta que se declare a Eriol, prefiero que piense que Rika sigue siendo la única chica por la que me he interesado. – Pero prefiero no hablar del tema. Debo pensarlo mucho.

-Ya…supongo que es lógico. – su mano acaricia mi mentón y me levanta el rostro hasta poder mirarme directamente a los ojos. Es tan hermosa…se ha vuelto tan hermosa. Siempre ha sido una bellísima persona pero…ahora es delicada, femenina y atrayente. Ahora estoy perdido con una sola mirada de esos ojos verdes.

-Tienes los ojos más verdes que jamás he visto.

-¿Sí?

-Sabes que el color verde es mi favorito. – Sakura sonríe satisfecha y se levanta con una sonrisa a poner la película en el DVD. – Pareces contenta.

-Claro que estoy contenta. Ahora ya lo sabéis todo. Tanto Tomoyo cómo tú al fin sabéis mi decisión y ambos la apoyáis, o más bien la toleráis. Sobretodo tú gruñón.- _sí…claro…seguro_.- Será raro los primero días pero…seguro que todo saldrá bien. Además, el domingo tengo la representación de una obra nueva y tengo un papel protagonista, aunque no demasiado femenino, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Tienes nuevo papel?

-¿No te lo había dicho?- _no…como siempre…últimamente no sé nada de ti_

-No.

-Vaya. Es un papel maravilloso, aunque interpretaré a un hombre. Un joven de dieciséis años enamorado de la pintura y lo que es peor. De su mejor amigo.

-¿Amigo?

-Si…por eso interpreta una chica el papel y no un chico. El actor que hace de amigo del protagonista se negaba a besar a un tío freneticamente, así que me pusieron a mí. El tema principal es la homosexualidad, pero sin llegar a la obscenidad, sino más bien todo lo contrario. El protagonista, o sea yo, esta en pleno proceso de auto negación. Amanece con varias chicas sin sentirse lleno, pero el tiempo que pasa con su mejor amigo lo completa al cien por cien. Él se niega a creer lo que siente. Tiene fantasías con Raúl y no puede controlar sus sentimientos. Pero con el tiempo y el primerizo noviazgo que mantiene su mejor amigo Raúl con su hermana lo vuelven loco hasta el punto del suicido.

-¿Suicidio?

-Sí. No aguantando más verles juntos e incapaz de mostrar lo que en verdad siente por miedo al rechazo, Nazaniel, es decir, yo, decide arrancarse la vida. Pero es incapaz de hacerlo sólo, así que se enrola voluntario en el ejército esperando que el enemigo hiciera el trabajo por él. Pero Dios quiso que el destino no fuera su muerte, y al cabo de tres años, finalizada la guerra francesa, Nazaniel volvería a tierras inglesas convertido en un hombre. Para ese entonces se enterará de que Raúl, con quién había perdido el contacto para evitarse mas daños, ha muerto de tuberculosis, arrastrando a su para entonces mujer a una depresión que causó su muerte prematura. Cree enloquecer de dolor y se encierra durante días rezando a Dios para que su mano fuera más fuerte que los cañones del enemigo y así arrebatarse el mismo la vida. Pero una vez más, el destino se niega a rendirse a sus deseos y con el mayor esfuerzo le da una razón de vivir.

-¿Cuál?

-Un niño. Se entera por una amiga que Raúl dejó a un hijo en este mundo y que, tras la muerte de su madre fue entregado a las monjas al no encontrar familia que lo desease.

-¿Y se queda el niño?

-Por supuesto. Y más aún cuando se entera del nombre de este.

-Nazaniel.

-Así es.

-Vaya…es una historia hermosa, aunque trágica. No la había oído nunca.

-Eso es porqué la ha escrito un joven muy prometedor hace tan solo un año.

-Pues no faltaré. Estaré allí para verte.

-Puedes traer a Rika si quieres.- _otra vez Rika…_- Es tan hermosa la historia…enamorado de su mejor amigo, con el que tantos años había pasado, incapaz de sincerarse y negándose la posibilidad de ser correspondido por miedo al que dirán y al rechazo.

-Si… debe ser duro…

-Seguro. Por muy malas que puedan ser las consecuencias hay que ser sincero con uno mismo y echar las cartas. En mi opinión debió decir lo que sentía a Raúl. Al menos, no se habría llevado semejante peso a la tumba. Si de algo estoy yo orgullosa es de haber tenido el valor suficiente para decirte lo que sentía cuando lo sentía. Sino ahora estaría aún en lo mismo, encerrada en un bucle sin salida. Pero pude decírtelo, y así superarlo.

-¿Crees que es malo guardarse un sentimiento así?

-Es de idiotas.

-Ya…

-Por eso debes ser sincero con Rika.

-Sakura…

-Sí, se que no me incumbe pero…no puedes acallar tu corazón. Tarde o temprano ese sentimiento tendrá que decirse o de lo contrario jamás podrás vivir con el alma tranquila.

-Es más complicado de lo que crees.

-Siempre lo parece cuando somos nosotros los que lo sufrimos. Pero créeme, cuando lo digas en voz alta, te sentirás mejor.

-No lo sé…

-Bueno, no nos pongamos serios que empieza la peli.

Maldita sea Sakura…no sabes como afectan tus palabras casuales en mi cabeza. ¿Enamorarse de tu mejor amigo? ¿Amiga? Es fácil decir que serás sincero y que no te importará lo que piense siempre y cuando defiendas tus sentimientos pero…el rechazo…el rechazo es un enemigo presente en mi corazón. Y no podría vivir a un rechazo tuyo. Tu fuiste más valiente, OH sí. Lo fuiste.

·············································································································································

Despierto con el brazo ligeramente agarrotado y no puedo evitar soltar una mueca de dolor. Abro los ojos lentamente y contemplo la causa de mi desvelo. La cabeza de Sakura reposa sobre mi brazo. Su cabello se mece ligeramente con el respirar lento de ambos y puedo decir, que quiero morir en este mismo instante.

La televisión sigue encendida con el menú del DVD en marcha. ¿Qué hora debe ser? ¿Cuándo nos quedamos dormidos? Mi brazo libre acaricia su mejilla borrando cualquier pensamiento coherente por un rato. Esta tan tranquila. Parece estar soñando cosas hermosas. Por un momento dejo que mi cabeza fantasee con que quizá, en sus sueños, yo estoy sujetándola dulcemente y besando hasta el último rincón de su rostro.

Noto la calidez de sus mejillas bajo las yemas de mis dedos. Ardo en deseos de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas, decirle que no se marche nunca, que me brinde todo su cariño y su amor sólo a mí y para siempre. Y me critico una vez más por mi idiotez. ¡Es obvio lo que siento! la quiero como jamás he querido a nadie. ¿Entonces porqué ahora? ¿Por qué no darme cuenta cuando podría haber sido mía? ¿Por qué tanto dolor pasado cuando mi corazón siempre ha sido suyo y sólo suyo?

Bajo mis dedos lentamente acariciando sus labios, su cuello y sus hombros. La deseo, es cierto, pero aún la quiero más de lo que la anhelo físicamente. Jamás había sentido esta necesidad por unirme a alguien, por perder la cabeza en su piel. Dios… estoy perdido. Voy a enloquecer si no la beso, si no la abrazo, si no la siento.

Mis labios buscan los suyos casi con desesperación y me sorprendo a mí mismo al ver como se unen con delicadeza a los de ella y no con un hambre infernal. Quiero devorarla pero, me limito a acariciar sus labios con los míos. Es tan perfecto, tan increíblemente doloroso a la vez. Ella abre los labios soltando un suspiro que no se interpretar. Es obvio que no esta despierta, sigue soñando, tal vez con él. Por pura rabia empiezo a volver el beso más intenso hasta abrir su boca por completo y viajar en ella con mi lengua. Exploro cada rincón sediento de ella y rezando para que despierte y me diga que quiere que la haga mía una y otra vez. Pero sigue dormida, respondiendo a mis besos ligeramente sin ser consciente de lo que ocurre. Y supongo que por buena suerte, aunque mis nervios digan lo contrario, la culpa nace en mi interior haciendo que prácticamente salte de la cama. Ella se acurruca sonriente en la cama sustituyendo mi brazo por la almohada. Quiero gritar y desahogarme pero, es inútil.

Un ligero sonido hace que baje del planeta lejano al que había viajado y busco su origen. El móvil de Sakura se mueve ligeramente sobre la mesa. El aviso de un mensaje aparece en la pantalla. El reloj marca las tres de la mañana y no entiendo quién en su sano juicio podría escribir un mensaje ahora.

Se que no es correcto, ni mucho menos digno de un amigo pero abro el móvil y leo el remitente. Eriol. Mis dedos actúan solos y abren el maldito mensaje en menos de un segundo. "_Sé que es tarde y que seguramente no verás esto hasta la mañana pero…sólo quería desearte buenas noches o en todo caso, buenos días. Espero no haberte despertado princesa. Ya te hecho de menos_" Mi puño se cierra hasta que los nudillos se vuelven completamente blancos. El mundo es tan injusto. No puedo odiar a Eriol por amarla, pero si a mí mismo por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente para admitirme a mi mismo lo que sentía.

Dejo el móvil a un lado y me dirijo a la puerta. Antes de abandonar la habitación me giro a contemplarla una vez más. Sigue dormida como un angelito. Tan serena, tan cálida. Algo en mi se rompe una vez tras otra.

-Sakura… te amo.

·············································································································································

-¿Shaoran?

Despierto en la habitación por el maldito despertador y lo primero que noto es que Shaoran no esta conmigo. Me estiro perezosamente y poco a poco me incorporo en la cama. Bostezo un par de veces antes de ser capaz de juntar dos pensamientos cuerdos y con mucha pesadez decido ir en busca de Shao. Bajo los escalones siguiendo un olor dulzón que proviene de la cocina y sonrío al abrir la puerta. Un Shaoran completamente vestido y ataviado con un gracioso delantal se mueve de un lado para otro preparando unas crepes que pintan de maravilla.

-Veo que has cumplido tu palabra.- se gira sobresaltado y sonrío levemente. – Se que mi hermano no opina igual pero, no soy un monstruo, así que guarda esa cara asustada.

-Es que tus lagañas tiran para atrás.

-¿De veras? ¿Tengo lagañas? ¡OH Dios!- oigo su risa y me ruborizo de pies a cabeza.

-Tonta, claro que no. Eres tan inocente.

-Ya cállate. No sale a cuenta provocarme en las mañanas.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Sorprendentemente he dormido de un tirón. Y aunque no recuerdo que he soñado me siento en plena forma.

-Yo creo que has soñado unas cuantas guarradas. Suspirabas en sueños y decías cosas muy raras.

-Mentira.

-Lo juro. ¿Ya piensas en sexo Sakura?

-¡Yo no sueño con esas cosas! – Shaoran se ríe de mi descaradamente y no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez si ha oído algo o he soñado algo indebido. Un calor sofocante se ha apoderado de mi cabeza. – ¿Me sirves una crepe o voy a tener que llegar tarde?

-¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte primero?

-Porqué mi estomago tiene hambre y si me tardo estarán frías.

-Pues aguántate y espera.

-Joooooooooo.- me encanta cuando se pone así de niño conmigo. Es tan dulce y bueno cuando quiere que aunque aparente ser borde no puede evitar que una mirada fugaz de cariño me llegue al corazón.

Al cabo de un rato estoy vestida y arreglada en mi cuarto y tatareo una canción satisfecha. La noche ha sido placentera al fin y al cabo y por fin sé lo que le preocupa a Shaoran. Rika. Mi sonrisa decae unos momentos pero me digo a mi misma que es lo mejor. Yo estaré con Eriol y él con Rika. Todo en su sitio.

-¡Monstruo el mocoso ha venido a buscarte!

-¡Ya voy! – bajo las escaleras contenta y me paro para dar un beso en la mejilla a mi hermano.

-Agrrrh… ¿Y ese beso? Me has dejado perdido con tus babas monstruo.

-Cállate, ¿es que no puedes sonreír simplemente? Volveré a las nueve y media que tengo ensayo. Te toca preparar la cena y yo recogeré los platos. ¿Vale?

-¿Qué te tiene tan alegre?

-No lo sé. Habré soñado algo bonito.

-Pues ya podrías soñarlo más veces.

-¿A que sí? Adiós hermano.

-Cuidado no mates a alguien con los rayos de felicidad que desprenden tus ojos.

-Lo intentaré.- Shaoran esta recargado en la vaya con expresión algo triste. Pero ahora ya sé a que viene así que me cargo de energía positiva para intentar transmitirle toda la que pueda.- ¡Shao! ¡Alegra esa cara! Voy a pensar que dormir conmigo no te sale a cuenta. Tienes peor cara que ayer.

-Es que he dormido poco, roncabas como una condenada.

-Eso, amigo mío, es mentira.- y empiezo a caminar seguida de un sorprendido Shaoran.

-¿Te has tomado alguna pastilla que provoca euforia y felicidad o qué?

-No, simplemente me siento feliz.

-¿Y eso?

-Supongo que algo bueno habré soñado esta noche. – Shaoran agacha la cabeza pero no le doy importancia. Sé que esta triste y mi objetivo de hoy será animarle. - ¿Sabes? Hoy pasaré todo el día tocándote las narices.

-Encima que me digno a acompañarte al instituto a pesar de que no tengo clase hasta las doce.

-Vamos, no seas mentiroso. Vas porqué tienes deberes que hacer en la biblioteca, tú mismo me lo has dicho antes.

-Sí…claro.

-¡Vamos! Es un día precioso.

-Sakura…han bajado las temperaturas y amenaza con caer una buena.

-¿No era a ti a quién le gustaba la lluvia?

-Supongo…

-¡Sakura!- Eriol nos espera en una esquina con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Eriol. – Siento como el rubor se adueña de mi rostro y como Shaoran gruñe por ello. Pero paso de sus niñerías y voy dando brincos hasta donde esta Eriol dejándole un poco atrás. - ¿Cómo has dormido?

-Pues al final logré dormirme. ¿Te desperté?

-¿Eh?

-Anoche, con el mensaje.

-¿Qué mensaje?

-Anoche te envíe un mensaje de texto.

-He mirado el móvil esta mañana y no he visto nada.

-¿No?

-No. ¿Oíste el móvil anoche Shaoran?

-Yo no oí nada.

-¿Pasaron la noche juntos?

-Sí. Vimos arma letal 4.0. O al menos un trozo porqué creo que me dormí muy deprisa. ¿Cuándo me dormí?

-No lo sé, creo que caímos los dos.

-Jeje. En fin. Seguramente lo recibiré mas tarde, ya sabes que a veces llegan tarde.

-Es posible. – una mirada extraña de Eriol es dirigida hacia Shaoran y este aparta la mirada con indiferencia.- En todo caso será mejor que vayamos tirando.

-Sí. Por un día que me levanto temprano no quiero llegar tarde.

·············································································································································

Sakura se coge de su brazo y trago saliva al notar como al fin la mirada de Eriol deja la mía. Sé que ha leído en mí más de lo que me habría gustado y que sospecha que el causante de la perdida del mensaje soy yo. Pero paso de su opinión o de sus sospechas. No pude hacer otra cosa. Me invadió la ira, igual que me invade ahora que los veo caminar cogidos del brazo tan contentos ante mis narices. Daría lo que fuera por volver atrás, por poder rectificar errores, por poder cambiar el momento en que le dije a Sakura que era sólo mi mejor amiga.

-¿Vienes Shaoran?

-Es que yo no me he levantado tan alegre como tú y aún me duele la cabeza de oír tus ronquidos.

-Yo no ronco.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees.

Sakura no ronca, lo sé. Su rostro es plácido y tranquilo y a pesar de lo nerviosa que es despierta, dormida es un ángel. Ni un solo movimiento más que el de su pecho al respirar. Y sus labios…

-¿A que no ronco Eriol?

-No que yo sepa princesa.

-¡Ves!

Claro que no… y ojalá lo hicieras. Así al menos me diría a mi mismo que hay miles de defectos en ti que desconozco. Aunque eso, no sería motivo para dejar de sentir lo que siento. Quien sabe, quizá aún te harían más increíblemente especial.

Continuará…

Comentarios de la autora: ¡Al fin! Otro más. Esto esta que arde!! El próximo capitulo no se lo pueden perder, juro que le pondré todo mi esfuerzo y mi dedicación. Este ha sido muy complicado por tema de tiempo. Y es que no paro. Tengo mucho trabajo, dos perros, dos conejas y ahora tres gatos que encontré en un contenedor. ¿Se imaginan? La humanidad es más cruel que la naturaleza, lo digo yo.

En fin, que espero que les guste y que me perdonen por la espera. Ya solo quedan dos capítulos. Un beso y hasta pronto.


	24. Capitulo 22

Penultimo capitulo

**Penúltimo capitulo**

**YO TE VI CRECER**

Es un imbecil. Un profundo y absoluto imbecil. De todos los días existentes, de todos los putos momentos posibles y todas las situaciones creíbles o no creíbles, Shaoran ha tenido que escoger precisamente esta. ¡Esta! ¿Y que se supone que debo pensar yo ahora? ¿Como reaccionar, como en nombre de Dios podría haberme preparado para algo así? ¡Me rechazó! Yo le dije lo que sentía, le confesé todo mi amor y el me rechazó de la peor manera. No creyó mis palabras y me llamó fácil mil veces. Dijo que yo no era la misma, que sólo quería coquetear con Eriol y que lo demás me importaba un rábano. Y ahora, tras al fin haber regresado al pasado, volviendo a ser los amigos que éramos al menos en parte, va y me dice que esta…esta… ¡No maldita sea! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! Aquí estoy yo, dirigiéndome al parque Pingüino donde he quedado con Eriol para decirle de una vez por todas que al fin me he decidido y quiero salir con él. Tras haber sido interceptada por Shaoran sólo para decirme que no puedo salir con Eriol por qué él…él… ¡Dios! No puedo ni decirlo. ¿Cómo ha podido soltarme eso y quedarse tan tranquilo? ¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerlo precisamente cuando salía emocionada en busca de Eriol para decirle que le quiero más que a un amigo? ¡No tiene el más puto corazón! ¡Es un egoísta y un taimado! Le ha importado mil pimientos que para mí este fuera un día de pura felicidad en el que creía que mi vida al fin daría el giro correcto. Se ha plantado enfrente de mi casa, con esa maldita sonrisa nerviosa y esa jodida mirada de cachorrito abandonado para soltarme que, se ha dado cuenta. ¿Cuenta de qué? Pensaba yo, la muy idiota. Y va y…va y… ahora…maldita sea porqué ahora… solo unos meses atrás, tres o cuatro hubieran bastado, incluso dos joder. Pero no, tubo que darse cuenta ahora. ¡Cuenta! Ni siquiera puedo decir que es verdad. Son solo celos de niño mimado y egoísta que no quiere perder a su mejor amiga que ha estado por años lamiéndole el culo y comiendo de la palma de su mano como cachorro desatendido. ¡Pues se ha acabado Shaoran Li! Con esta…esta…ridícula confesión tuya lo único que has conseguido es perderme del todo. ¡Ni amiga, ni compañera, ni nada! Ha sido el acto más egoísta, más egocéntrico y más calculador que jamás vi. ¡Presentarse así en mi casa para soltarme semejante barbaridad! Pero no voy a caer en esa mirada entristecida ni en el tono quebrado de su voz. ¡No! No se puede dar cuenta uno de repente que ama a alguien, no puedes ver tus sentimientos en dos semanas cuando no los has visto en años. ¡Esta confuso! Sólo es confusión y él lo sabe. Pero le importa una mierda que sea real o no. Él va y me lo suelta sin importar el daño que pueda hacerme sin tener claro nada de nada. Sólo creyendo que de esta manera se aseguraba de que no me fuera. Quizá como una tregua para aclarar sus sentimientos y si sólo soy una amiga enseñarme la puerta y quedarse tan tranquilo. ¡No quiere que sea feliz! Pero no me importa ya lo que quiera o piense o le confunda. Estoy a unos metros de mi felicidad y no voy a desperdiciar este momento, que estaba planeado en cada detalle, por su estupidez y egoísmo. Voy a decirle a Eriol que le quiero y que quiero que me haga feliz él y sólo él. ¡Y nada me lo va a impedir! ¡Ni tan siquiera tu declaración Shaoran! Es tarde para que vayas pensando románticamente en mí. ¡Jodidamente tarde!

Y Tomoyo…vaya amiga es Tomoyo. ¡Debí ver que pasaba algo raro! Ambos se veían a escondidas, hablaban por horas y Tomoyo regresaba feliz como una perdiz y Shaoran nervioso y tartamudo. ¡La muy traidora le estaba convenciendo para que me dijera lo que sentía! Y lo que más me jode es que, cuando me la encuentre, me va a decir que ella pensaba en mi bien y el de Shaoran. Que debemos estar juntos y no se que mierdas más, cuando en realidad lo hace únicamente para separarme de Eriol. ¡Y dijo que jamás se entrometería! ¡Que quería mi felicidad por encima de todo! ¡Hipócrita embustera! Diciendo que era mi amiga cuando tejía hilos traicioneros en mi contra. Yo pensando quizá que…Dios hasta llegué a pensar que Shaoran podría estar sintiendo algo por Tomoyo, y que ella podría corresponderle. ¡Pero es que él llegaba tan sonrojado y ella tan feliz que cualquiera lo hubiera pensado! Pero el único motivo de su felicidad era que estaba convenciendo a Shaoran para que me alejara de Eriol y así ella poder hacerse la amiga comprensiva y consolarle? Les odio…les odio a los dos…

·············································································································································

-¿Qué ha pasado qué?

-Yo… no pude… se fue... Era demasiado tarde Tomoyo…la perdí.

-Pero…pero… ¿le dijiste lo que sentías?

-Si.

-¿De todo corazón o le soltaste un triste me gustas?

-De todo corazón, con el alma en la mano. Le dije que la amaba y que perdía el sueño sólo de pensar que la perdería.

-¿Y no te creyó?

-No lo sé…no lo creo… al principio se quedó más muda que una estatua, luego se encendió en ira y no paraba de chillarme. Había salido tan feliz de la casa Tomoyo… creo que no debería haber abierto mi bocaza en cuanto la vi salir en busca de Hiraguisawa tan y tan feliz. Pero me sentí muerto de la ira y los celos hablaron por mí…

-¿Cuánto hace que se fue?

-No lo sé, una hora…más o menos.

-A ver… con pelos y señales para que yo lo entienda y no malinterprete nada. Cuéntame que pasó.

FLASH-BACK

El corazón esta a punto de salirme por la boca. Supongo que no debería sorprenderme ya que he estado así prácticamente toda la semana. Es sábado y Sakura esta a punto de salir por esa puerta para ir en busca de Hiraguisawa. Han quedado a las cuatro en el parque Pingüino. Lo sé de primera mano. Sakura se preocupó de contármelo emocionada hace un par de días. Me sentí la mierda más grande que existe. Estaba tan contenta, tan ilusionada…fui un necio. Pero hoy es la fecha límite. Hoy es el día en que me lo juego todo. Si no la paro ahora, no podré hacerlo. ¡Pero es que es tan difícil! ¡Es muy egoísta por mi parte! Ella esta feliz e ilusionada y yo voy y… le voy a romper todas las ilusiones con sólo dos palabras. ¿Pero que puedo hacer yo? Estoy loco por ella. Y ella lo estaba por mí. ¿Cómo puedo pasar de mis sentimientos y dejar que salga con Eriol cuando hay una pequeña e ínfima esperanza de que ella me elija a mí? Parece un acto egoísta, lo sé, pero no lo es. Yo la quiero, ella me quiso, quizá yo pueda hacerla más feliz de lo que Hiraguisawa la hará nunca. ¡Ella me quiso a mi primero!

Se como sea Tomoyo tiene razón. La única que puede decidir quién de los dos es el más capacitado para hacerla feliz, es Sakura. Y por eso estoy aquí, temblando como la gelatina. Para decirle a Sakura lo que siento y como lo siento.

Al fin aparece en el umbral, los minutos de espera me han parecido un infierno. Pero ahora que la veo así de feliz, sonriente y alegre… ¿Cómo puedo hacerle esto?

-¿Shaoran? ¿Has venido a desearme suerte?

-¿Eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Sakura me mira sonriente aunque con burla, supongo que por mi expresión idiotizada. Y es que esta preciosa. Lleva el pelo decorado con dos clips en tonos plateados, un vestido de manga tres cuartos en colores verdes y tostados, y unos zapatos en tonos muy similares a los del vestido. Un lápiz labial rosa resalta sus labios y sus ojos parecen dos faros perfilados con un toque marrón. - ¿Vas a hablar algún día? porqué no quiero llegar tarde.

-Estas preciosa.- Sakura se ruboriza y me muero por besarla allí mismo. – Realmente preciosa.

-Gracias. Me he esmerado.

-Se nota.

-Para, debo estar como un tomate. En fin, gracias por venir a desearme suerte Shao. Tu cruza los dedos por mí ¿vale?

-Sí…yo... Lo haré. – Sakura se lanza a mis brazos y me aprieta contra su cuerpo en un abrazo dulce. La sujeto contra mi pecho con fuerza intentando coger fuerzas para dejarla ir, para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para olvidarla algún día. Ella esta feliz, hermosa y feliz. Jamás logré tanto esmero en ella por mí. Ya la perdí. – Ve por él Sakura.

-Sí.- Me da un beso en la mejilla y con una preciosa sonrisa y un movimiento aleteante de su mano se despide y empieza a correr.

Y yo me quedo ahí parado, observando como se aleja de mí para siempre. Y siento como el suelo se derrumba y la boca del estomago crece hasta convertirse en un agujero negro capaz de engullirme entero. El único motivo por el que sigo en este planeta y no se me ha tragado la oscuridad es por un gran nudo formado en mi garganta que no permite que nada ni nadie sea engullido. Un escozor en los ojos me hace parpadear repetidas veces solo para contemplar como a cada parpadeo la figura de Sakura esta más lejos. Y algo en mí corazón da un brinco. Uno tan enorme que me impulsa a correr tras ella. Doy zancadas de gigante como si lo que estuviera persiguiendo fuera lo único que me salvara de la muerte. La alcanzo. Ella ha oído mis pasos y se ha girado sorprendida aunque aún con esa pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Me mira con ojos dubitativos preguntándome con la mirada, analizando mi expresión con rostro divertido. Y me siento un idiota, un imbecil enamorado.

-¿Shaoran?

La miro aún mudo, con el latir desbocado de mi corazón como eco de mis pensamientos. Y me convenzo de que debo soltar lo que llevo dentro, como me dijo la otra vez qué hablamos creyendo que la persona que me ponía tan nervioso era Rika y no ella. Me dijo que hay que soltar los sentimientos o se quedan ahí parados ahogándonos por dentro.

-¿Shaoran que pasa?

-Sakura, antes de que vayas a ver a Eriol, tengo algo que decirte.- La cordura ha vuelto a mí y me ha pillado por sorpresa. Palabras nítidas salen de mis labios y al fin puedo hablar y expresarme sin parecer un idiota. Un poco serio, pero al menos no un idiota.

-Me estas asustando… ¿ha pasado algo malo?

-No Sakura, nada malo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Es muy importante? No quiero llegar tarde precisamente hoy Shaoran…- veo su rostro preocupado y me digo a mi mismo que es ahora o nunca.

-Sakura, vas a odiarme por esto pero…hay algo que no puedo ni quiero callarme más. – ahora su rostro se ha vuelto de enfado y deduzco que ha sido por una mala interpretación de mis palabras.

-Si vas a decirme una vez más que no debo decirle a Eriol qué…

-No es eso.- Sakura deja de hablar para mirarme sorprendida y confusa. – Bueno… no del todo. Es cierto que creo que no debes salir con Eriol pero… los motivos no son los que tú crees.

-Shaoran, no sé que pretendes pero déjame decirte que…

-No. No digas nada ahora. Sólo escúchame.

-No quiero escucharte si sé que vas a decirme algún argumento idiota como que aún no lo tengo claro, o que le haré daño a Tomoyo o…

-Te quiero.

-¿Eh?- vale, ahora es cuando debes respirar, tomar aliento y lanzarte a decir la verdad por muy jodida que sea. No importa como reaccione, tú adelante.

-He dicho que te quiero. Ese es el motivo por el que no quiero que salgas con Eriol. Quiero que salgas conmigo. – el rostro de Sakura pasa del asombro a la ira, de la ira a la frustración y finalmente a algo parecido al agotamiento.

-¿Qué pretendes con todo esto? ¡No lo entiendo! ¿Lo haces para proteger a Tomoyo? ¿Para no perder nuestra amistad?

-No seas ridícula Sakura, Tomoyo no me importa tanto como para sacrificar nuestra amistad en una relación que no deseo. Tampoco lo hago por miedo a perder a mi mejor amiga.

-¿Entonces porqué?

-Ya te he contestado. Porqué te quiero. Desde la fiesta que no puedo dar dos pasos sin pensar en ti, sin soñar como sería estar a tu lado, sin ver torturadoras imágenes de Eriol y tú juntos, sin deseos de saltar por tu ventana y escupir todo lo que siento sin importarme las consecuencias.

-¡Pero Rika...! ¡Tú me dijiste que estabas pensando en volver con Rika!

-No siento nada por Rika. Lo dije para que no preguntaras más y así evitar que acabara confesando lo que sentía como un idiota.

-Pero entonces ahora…porqué…

-Ahora he explotado Sakura. He sido un necio por darme cuenta de lo que siento, por no ver hasta ahora que eres y serás siempre la única chica que quiero. Como amiga, como confidente, como mucho más que eso…Dios Sakura, no sabes lo idiota que me siento por decirte todo esto ahora y no haber podido ver antes lo que tenía ante mis ojos, por haberte hecho pasar tantos días horribles cuando tu sentías lo mismo que ahora siento…

-Para…

-No Sakura, tengo que decirte esto que me hiere en el pecho. Llevo callándomelo dos semanas y con eso ha sido suficiente, ya no aguanto más esta incertidumbre. Imaginarte cogida del brazo de Eriol a todas horas, no sabes lo que es esto.

-¿Qué no lo sé?

-Yo…perdona…no quería decir eso…- Mierda… había mil formas de decir lo que sentía, y como siempre, he escogido la pero manera… Sakura esta furiosa y puedo ver como el dolor y la indignación crece en sus ojos verdes.

-¿Qué has tenido bastante con dos semanas? ¡Dos semanas! Yo he estado años callándome lo que sentía por ti. Aguantándome las ganas por no perder nuestra amistad. Luchando cada día por no llorar al verte con Rika, por no pensar o imaginar nada de ti con ella. ¡Y tú! Pasas dos semanas confundido pensando en no se que cosas, cavilando en tus celos y tus tonterías, ¿Y crees que has sufrido?

-Sakura, deja que me explique…

-¡No! No quiero dejarte. Ni tengo que hacerlo. Estas aquí, diciéndome que me quieres, que hace dos semanas, dos tristes semanas que lo sabes y que estas sufriendo sin importarte una mierda a donde me dirigía ni lo que representaba para mí el día de hoy. Has venido aquí, seguro y confiando en ti mismo, esperando que diciéndome un "te quiero" que dudo que jamás sientas, sólo con la esperanza de que yo deje atrás todo lo que he luchado por olvidarte, todo lo que he sufrido, para caer rendida a tus brazos?

-Sakura, sabes que yo no…

-¡Eres un imbecil! ¡Eres un imbecil Shaoran! ¡Un hipócrita y mimado egoísta!

-Sakura por favor…Dios… escúchame quieres… Yo no sabía si decírtelo o no… no sabía si era lo mejor. Creía que era un acto egoísta y que si realmente te amaba debía dejarte ser feliz pero…tras oír tus palabras la otra noche de que si se siente algo hay que decirlo en voz alta o siempre se quedará allí como una espina clavada, cuando hablaba con Tomoyo y me decía que sólo tu podrías decidir quien de los dos era el que querías…

-¿Tomoyo? ¡Has estado hablando con Tomoyo de esto!

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué fue ella quien me abrió los ojos en la fiesta. Por eso me quedé a charlar con ella y no me fui con vosotros. No quería dejarte a solas con Eriol, ni mucho menos. Lo que quería era decirle que te quería. Esa noche me di cuenta de lo que sentía y Tomoyo estaba allí para escucharme. Le dije que era tarde pero que te quería y no podía soportar la idea de perderte y ella me dijo que los sentimientos se descubren tarde o temprano y que quizá…sólo quizá…no era demasiado tarde…

-¿Qué?

-Yo sólo… pensé que ya que me quisiste antes…a lo mejor…aún me quieres lo suficiente como para preferirme a mí… y no quería…no quería que por callármelo en un futuro viera que podría haber sido yo.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, ahora todo esta claro. ¡La muy conspiradora! ¡Lo habéis planeado todo! ¡Los dos!

-¿De que hablas Sakura?

-Tomoyo aún esta locamente enamorada de Eriol, tu lo sabias y por eso me decías siempre que lo olvidara, pero como no os funcionó la táctica ella te ha lavado el cerebro con tonterías hasta el punto de convencerte para esto.

-¡Pero que tonterías estas diciendo Sakura! Tomoyo no es así y lo sabes.

-Yo no sé nada. Creía que eras mi amigo y no lo eres, creía que Tomoyo era mi amiga y tampoco lo es. Tú vienes aquí, poniendo tu felicidad y tus miedos ante todo sin importarte las consecuencias del mañana, diciendo lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza o las chorradas que Tomoyo haya ido metiendo en tu mente, con la única intención de evitar que salga con Eriol. ¿Para qué? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?

-Porqué te quiero. Ya te lo he dicho.

-¡Tú no me quieres!

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo Sakura? Te quiero. No puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti. He vivido siempre a tu lado. No nos hemos separado nunca. Somos uña y carne y deseo que sea así por siempre. No digas que no te quiero cuando cada minuto de mi vida lo he pasado velando por ti, cuidando tus pasos, viéndote crecer a mi lado, odiando a cualquiera que te pudiera hacer daño. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no te quiero cuando lo último que pasa por mi mente antes de ir a dormir es tu rostro y también es lo primero al levantarme?

-Basta…

-¿Cómo en nombre de Dios Sakura puedes decir que Tomoyo me ha llenado la cabeza de tonterías cuando de lo único que hemos hablado es de lo mucho que ambos te queremos?

-Basta…

-No puedes negar lo que siento solo para no enfrentarte a la decisión que se plantea ante tus ojos.

-¡Basta! ¡Yo no tengo que tomar ninguna decisión porqué todo lo que sale de tu boca no son más que idioteces!

-¿Idioteces?- estoy tan rabioso por dentro, tan destrozado por su ira y tan molesto por su incredulidad que no soy dueño de mis actos. En un arrebato agarro su cintura y acerco forzosamente su boca a la mía hasta besar sus labios con un hambre canina. Pero poco dura el momento pues Sakura forcejea con fuerza liberando uno de sus brazos y abofeteándome con fuerza.

-¡Déjame! ¿Qué te has creído?

-Sakura…yo sólo…

-¡Déjame tranquila Shaoran!

-Yo solo quería demostrarte lo que sentía. ¿Por qué no me crees? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

-No me lo creo y punto. Es estúpido que se te hayan abierto los ojos de repente justo cuando decido salir con Eriol. Son putos celos porqué ya no eres el principal en mi vida. Pero luego, a la que me beses o me abraces. ¿Qué crees que pasará? Pues lo mismo que pasó en la playa, que sólo serán hormonas y a la hora de la verdad me partirás el corazón una vez más. No pienso pasar por eso. Tú has pasado de mi todo este tiempo y no es justo que vengas ahora aquí, tan tranquilo, y me digas estas porquerías sin tenerme en cuenta para nada. ¡Eso no es amor! Eres un egoísta hipócrita e imbecil. ¡Olvídame!

-Sakura, te juro que no es tal cual lo ves. Yo solo quería que lo supieras para que tuvieras toda la información antes de decidirlo.

-¿Decidir qué? No hay nada que decidir. Tú no eres una opción Shaoran. Me digas lo que me digas, te pongas como te pongas, tú no eres una opción. Te quise, es cierto, pero ahora quiero a Eriol. Metetelo en esa cabeza de serrín que tienes y déjame vivir en paz de una jodida vez Shaoran.- dos gruesas lágrimas bajan por sus mejillas y me quedo paralizado. Ya no hay argumentos, ni explicaciones ni más palabras que decir. Sakura esta llorando una vez más por mi culpa.

-Antes de que pueda pensar tan siquiera que hacer, ella sale corriendo en dirección al parque tras una nueva mirada de profundo odio. Esta vez no tengo ánimos de seguirla, o de ver que ocurre si la obligo a quedarse quieta o a no ir a ver a Eriol. Sakura ha decidido a quien quiere, y no es a mí. En realidad hace tiempo que no es a mí, sólo que quizá no se había dado cuenta.

Sus últimas palabras se clavan en mi pecho con dolor y tengo que apoyarme contra un muro para no desmoronarme del todo. "Ahora quiero a Eriol". Le quiere… a él y no a mí… la he perdido…la perdí hace tiempo…

Camino como autómata hasta llegar a mi casa. Cierro la puerta y doy gracias a Dios porqué mis hermanas y mi madre se han ido al cine. Dos lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas, luego dos más, pierdo la cuenta al cabo de unos minutos y me derrumbo en el sofá.

-Mierda…mierda, mierda.¡Mierda!

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

-Yo no…jamás creí…

-Lo sé Tomoyo. Sé que tú no buscabas esto.

-Pero Sakura… ella cree…

-Estaba furiosa conmigo, no contigo. Ya se calmará y verá que tú no querías nada más que ayudarla. No te preocupes.

-¡Pero también tiene que ver que no fue un acto egoísta de tu parte!

-No lo sé… en verdad si que lo fue.

-No, no digas eso. No lo fue. Ella tenía derecho a saber lo que sentías, ella tenía derecho a tener todas las cartas expuestas en la mesa. Ahora puede elegir, de la otra forma hubiera elegido a Eriol sólo…

-Lo sé. Pero de todas maneras le ha elegido a él y me ha dejado claro que no me quiere Tomoyo… era tarde. Hace mucho tiempo que es tarde.

-Pero…

-Llaman a la puerta. Tengo que dejarte.

-Pero…

-Te llamo luego.

-Va…vale.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?

-Por animarme.

-No es nada…

······························································································································································································································································

Miro el reloj de manera incesante y me siento un idiota. La maldita esperanza siempre esta aquí para amargarme la vida. Y no entiendo porqué si ya sé lo que va a pasar. Cómo no saberlo si he vivido todos estos meses a su lado, oyendo el amor que sentía y seguro siente aún por él. Debería tener más que claro que no se presentará, o que vendrá a decirme que no puede ser mía y jamás lo será. En realidad debería levantarme de este banco e irme a casa a centrarme y pensar como actuaré el lunes cuando les vea juntos…

Pero la maldita esperanza me tiene aquí sentado, quizá pensado que ella vendrá a mis brazos y me dirá que me quiere a mí y que quiere estar el resto de su vida a mi lado. Y yo como idiota que soy sigo aquí aún cuando la razón me dice que todo esta perdido. Y como no pensarlo… esa conversación me dejó traumatizado. Todo hay que decirlo… quise detenerles, quise coger a Shaoran y suplicarle que no se lo dijera a Sakura, que entendiera que su tiempo pasó y que ahora ella merece una nueva oportunidad a mi lado. Pero no lo hice…me quedé escuchando esa maldita conversación entre Tomoyo y Shaoran, escondido como un vulgar ladrón.

FLASH-BACK

Hoy hace un día precioso, y me siento más animado por ello. Es verdad que el frío se esta haciendo cada vez más presente y que por las noches es imposible salir sin una chaqueta, pero aún se puede percibir ese maravilloso olor a hierba. Miro a mi alrededor y noto como a penas hay nadie por la zona. Todos están zampando de lo lindo en las cafeterías o comprando ventos. Por suerte, yo he traído hoy los míos listos y preparados y puedo relajarme subido en la rama de un árbol. No pasan ni dos minutos que la voz de dos personas conocidas me saca de mi tranquilidad. Sonrío al reconocer a Tomoyo y Shaoran. Me incorporo lentamente para llamarles pero la voz estridente de Shaoran me detiene en seco.

-¿Cómo le voy a decir a Sakura que la quiero? ¡Va a decirle a Eriol que quiere salir con él! ¿Qué pinto yo ahí diciéndole, "Sakura, se que es tarde pero, te quiero"?

-Shaoran…cálmate. Te va a oír todo el mundo

-Pues que me oigan. Además, no hay nadie. Puedo chillar lo que me venga en gana.

-¿Y por qué chillas?

-Porqué estoy confuso, cabreado y…y…

-Loco de remate.

-¡Pues sí, también!

-Shaoran…lo que tienes que entender es que este sábado, Sakura va a ir con Eriol al cine, van a salir a cenar, y tras una velada extremadamente romántica Sakura le dirá a Eriol que le quiere. – noto mi corazón latir a mil por hora. ¿Qué es todo esto?

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-Eso pasará seguro si tú no le dices nada a Sakura. Pero si resulta que se lo dices, cabe la posibilidad de que ella te escoja a ti.

-No va a escogerme a mí Tomoyo.

-¿Porqué no?

-Porqué ahora… es tarde. Es muy tarde. Me odiará.

-Puede, pero si no se lo dices tendrás el "que hubiera pasado si" toda la vida clavado en tu corazón. Tú eliges, pero piensa en lo que significa Sakura para ti, y lo que perderás si ella sale con Eriol.

-Pero… es muy egoísta. Ella es feliz así, ahora esta muy contenta con la sola idea de salir con Eriol. ¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso?

-No lo sé. Pero en mi opinión, ella tiene derecho a saber y elegir por si misma. ¿No crees? – No entiendo nada. Shaoran se ha dado cuenta de que quiere a Sakura, Sakura va a pedirme este sábado que salga con ella, y Shaoran duda entre decirle lo que siente o no por ella. Pero…si se lo dice… ella jamás… Ella…

-Estoy hecho un manojo de nervios. Mañana es sábado, es mañana Tomoyo.

-Pues más vale que te des prisa. ¿Se lo dirás?

-Yo no…no sé…

-Shaoran…

-Sí… esta bien. Tienes razón. Ella tiene derecho a saber… se lo diré.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí. Mañana se lo diré. Iré temprano a su casa y le contaré lo que siento.

-¿No puedes decírselo hoy?

-No…tiene ensayo y luego ha quedado con las chicas para salir a cenar y a tomar algo…vendrá tarde y… no. Mañana se lo diré.

-Esta bien…sabes que estaré a una llamada de teléfono para cualquier contratiempo que surja.

-Si…lo haré…me odiará por ello pero...tengo que intentarlo.

Les veo partir sintiéndome perdido y mareado. ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Sakura… ¿Sakura me quiere? ¿Pero…Shaoran también a ella? Si mañana… si mañana se lo dice… Tengo que suplicarle que no lo haga. ¡No ahora! Ella esta decidida a intentarlo conmigo, Shaoran no puede hacerme esto.

Salto del árbol sin importarme que mi comida caiga al suelo desparramándose entera. Aún puedo ver sus figuras alejándose y corro en su dirección, pero aún no doy dos pasos que me paro en mi sitio. Y es que ¿qué pretendo? ¿Suplicar a Shaoran que no le diga nada a la persona que quiere? ¿Negarle a Sakura saber toda la verdad y salir con ella aún a sabiendas que de haberlo sabido ella no me hubiera elegido a mí? No… es ridículo…yo no soy así. La amo con todo mi corazón pero…precisamente por eso tengo que dejar que ella elija su felicidad.

Pero es tan injusto. Dios… ella quería decirme que me quería. Ella había planeado una cita el sábado para decirme que saliéramos juntos. Hubiera sido tan feliz…habría sido el mejor día de mi vida… no entiendo… ¿porqué ahora? ¿Precisamente ahora tenía Shaoran que darse cuenta?

Puede que Sakura no le acepte…puede que se haya enamorado de mí de verdad y que Shaoran ya no signifique nada para ella… ¿pero a quién pretendo engañar? Ella siempre le quiso. Estoy seguro de que aún le quiere… ¿porqué intento engañarme de esta manera?

FIN DEL FLASH-BACK

Y a pesar de que lo supe entonces, y lo se ahora. Estoy aquí. Desecho por dentro pero aún con la pequeña esperanza latiendo. Soy un idiota.

Pasos veloces me alertan volviendo loco el latir de mi corazón. Sakura se acerca corriendo hasta mí y no puedo evitar sentirme esperanzado. ¡Ha venido! ¡Ha venido! ¿No se habrá atrevido Shaoran? ¿Ella lo habrá rechazado? No… la cara que trae no es de felicidad para nada… ella… ella…Sakura viene a decirme que le quiere a él. Miro sus ojos tristes y acepto sus disculpas por el retraso. Hay restos de lágrimas en sus ojos y no puedo evitar sentirme imbecil por seguir esperanzado en ella.

-Sakura…has llorado.

-¿Eh? ¡No! es que me ha entrado algo en el ojo cuando venía hacía aquí. Corría demasiado. No quería llegar tarde, lo siento.

-No tienes que preocuparte. No pasa nada Sakura.

-Ya pero…es que hoy… hoy todo tiene que…tenía que salir.- dos lágrimas gruesas bajan por sus mejillas y me siento fatal.

-Sakura… eh Sakura…ven. – cojo su mano con dulzura y tomo aliento para lo que se me viene encima. Tomo asiento en el banco y la obligo a sentarse a mi lado. Ella intenta borrar sus lágrimas con rapidez pero es inútil.- Sakura, cálmate pequeña.

-Yo…si es que no me pasa nada…es simplemente que yo… ¡Lo había planeado todo tanto!

-Shh… mi princesa…tranquila. No tienes porqué contarme nada. Cálmate primero y…

-No… ¡no es justo Eriol! ¡No es justo!

-Lo se mi niña…

-¡No! No lo sabes… yo…yo quería… OH Eriol lo siento tanto…- agacho la cabeza y aprieto su mano más fuerte entre la mía.

-No lo sientas.

-No pero yo…tu no sabes que hoy yo…

-Sí lo sé.

-¿Eh?

-Lo sé.

-Pero yo…¿Có…cómo?

-Oí sin querer una charla de Shaoran y Tomoyo. Decían que habías quedado hoy conmigo para decirme que querías ser mi novia. – noto el nerviosismo y la pena que la invaden y me siento mal por ella. – Y también oí a Shaoran decir que te quería.

-¡Eso!…eso…no puede ser… no le creo… Él ha venido y me ha…me ha soltado todas esas tonterías y yo… no puedo creerle.

-Sakura…

-¡No! No le creo Eriol. Yo había venido a pedirte que saliéramos juntos y eso es lo que voy a hacer. Tú has estado a mi lado todo el tiempo, me has demostrado tu amor todos los días. Tú eres quien merece todo mi cariño y no él.

-No se trata de quién lo merezca sino de quién lo tenga.

-Tú lo tienes…lo tienes tú.

-Sakura… yo más que nadie en el mundo quisiera que eso fuera cierto. Pero estas llorando, lloras por Shaoran, no por mí.

-¿Y tengo que quererle por hacerme llorar?

-No… le quieres porqué le quieres. No tiene importancia el motivo.

-Pero también te quiero a ti. No…sólo te quiero a ti. Con el tiempo llegaré a amarte tanto cómo le amé a él. Estoy segura. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y…

-Sakura…

-Además él no me quiere de verdad. Sólo tiene miedo a perder mi amistad y no le importa una mierda lo que sienta yo. Dice que me quiere pero no ha pensando en mi felicidad al venir a decirme toda esta mierda. ¡Él sabia lo feliz que estaba por quedar contigo hoy y decirte que te quería!

-Mi pequeña… eres la chica más buena y dulce que he conocido.

-Eriol…

-Eres ingenua, dulce, cariñosa y sincera. Nunca haces nada con maldad y antepones la felicidad de los demás por delante de la tuya. No has querido dar este paso hasta ahora por Tomoyo, y seguro que aún ahora te sientes culpable.

-Sí… me siento muy mal por Tomoyo pero…

-Sakura, mi niña. No tienes que decirme hoy nada si no quieres. Han pasado muchas cosas y necesitas pensar bien que quieres o a quién quieres.

-Pero es que yo no tengo nada que pensar. ¡Shaoran no es una opción!

-Si lo es desde el momento en que te ha arruinado este momento. Si no le quisieras esto no te hubiera afectado tanto. Te dolería, porqué es tu mejor amigo y no quieres que sufra, pero no estarías así Sakura.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Además, él no me quiere. ¿Cómo puede quererme de repente? ¡las cosas no funcionan así!

-Shaoran te quiere desde hace mucho, sólo que ni él se había dado cuenta.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?

-Hay cosas que se saben. Y esta es una de ellas.

-Pues yo no lo tengo claro y no pienso perderte por un posible amor de él.

-Sakura, piensa en lo que has dicho. Imagina esto. Shaoran te ama y tú te lo crees. Y yo te amo y también lo sabes. Nos tienes a ambos locos por ti y tienes que elegir a uno. Los dos te amamos por igual y queremos tu felicidad por encima de todo.

-¡Pero no es así!

-Imaginatelo.

-Pero…

-Sólo imaginatelo Sakura.

-Esta…esta bien.

-Y ahora dime. ¿A quién elegirías en igualdad de condiciones?- aunque el corazón ha dejado de latir con furia y las palabras me nacen del corazón con calma, me siento morir. Una vez más estoy promocionando a Shaoran y no entiendo porqué. Si yo la amo y la quiero para mí ante todo entonces… ¿por qué? ¿Tanto la amo que sólo deseo su felicidad? ¿O tengo miedo de tener siempre la sombra de Shaoran persiguiéndome si salimos juntos y no veo amor en sus ojos? Sea como sea no puedo aceptar salir con Sakura si no sé que su amor es verdadero, si no sé que soy el indicado para hacerla feliz. Ella esta callada, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y pensando sobre mis palabras. Veo la desesperación que inunda sus ojos. La abrazo con fuerza contra mi pecho y acaricio sus cabellos con cuidado.- Sakura, mi niña, mi princesa…nadie querría más que yo que me amaras con todo tu corazón. Lo sabes. Pero no puedo aceptarte si sé que es a él a quién amas. ¿Lo entiendes?

-Pero yo…yo…

-Mírame a los ojos y dime que me quieres a mí y juro que te creeré. Besaré tus labios y seré el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Dímelo Sakura…di que me quieres sólo a mí.- Sakura llora con más fuerza entre mis brazos y la separo lentamente para mirarla a los ojos. Ella rehuye mi mirada pero cogiendo suavemente su mentón la obligo a mirarme.- Dilo Sakura…

-Yo…yo…- no hace falta que siga. Lo sé. Y duele, Dios como duele.- lo siento yo no…no puedo….

-Shhh… ya mi niña… lo sé. – La suelto con cuidado y agacho la cabeza entre mis manos. He perdido. Sakura no será nunca mía… he perdido.

-Eriol por favor… yo no… yo te quiero mucho…

-Shhh… no importa Sakura.

-Pero yo…

-Shhh. Sólo ve. Juro que estaré bien.

-¡Eriol!- levanto la cabeza y veo la sorpresa en sus ojos. Y es que estoy llorando. No he podido evitarlo. Me duele tanto…la perdí… Sakura aparta mis lágrimas con urgencia y empieza a sollozar.- OH por favor…Eriol no…

-Tranquila. Es normal. Pero estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero si estas llorando. Te juro que yo no… Eriol yo te quiero mucho, yo quería venir aquí y… y empezar algo maravilloso contigo. De verdad que podemos…aún…

-Sakura, no digas cosas que no sientes por favor. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que jamás funcionará. No así, no ahora.

-Pero…

-Lo sabes.- Sakura calla y asiente en silencio. Sus ojos lloran tanto o más que los míos y me siento miserable. – Tranquila. En unos días todo se calmará y yo podré seguir adelante sin problemas. Y tú estarás a mi lado para divertirme y ayudarme, y yo estaré al tuyo para explicarte matemáticas, inglés y lo que haga falta. Todo volverá a ser como al principio y ambos estaremos contentos.

-Eriol…

-Ve con Shaoran Sakura.

-Pero…

-Por favor. Ve.

-Eriol…

-Necesito estar solo, por favor.

-Yo…- miro sus ojos con decisión y ella asiente. Me abraza con fuerza una última vez pero no sé como devolvérselo. Ella parece notarlo y se va separando lentamente. – te quiero mucho Eriol. Lo siento…lo siento tanto…

-Yo también te quiero Sakura… ve con cuidado ¿vale? El tiempo se esta poniendo feo y esta a punto de llover.

-Sí…

Sakura me mira una vez más y luego se va caminando lentamente. Veo partir su figura hasta que ya no la diviso en la lejanía y el poco aguante que me quedaba desaparece. Lo único que deseo ahora es llorar, llorar hasta que no me queden fuerzas y luego dormir toda la noche. Mañana será un nuevo día.

·································································································································································································································································

Yo de verdad que no entiendo nada. ¡Sakura ama a Shaoran! ¡Es tan obvio para todos! Estoy segura que Eriol mismo debe saberlo, o al menos debe preguntárselo. ¿Entonces porqué? Shaoran la quiere. Eso también es obvio. ¿Pero ella va y no le cree? Y va a salir toda la tarde con Eriol y al final del día le dirá que salga con ella? ¿Tras saber los sentimientos de Shaoran? Esto es el mundo al revés.

Sé que no debería entrometerme y que parece egoísta porqué yo siento algo por Eriol pero… ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo! ¡Se quieren desde siempre! ¡Han crecido juntos! Esto es una locura. Un mal sueño del que despertaré pronto. Es imposible que Shaoran y Sakura no acaben juntos si ambos se quieren. Sé que sería muy duro para Eriol pero… aunque Sakura y él salgan juntos…yo no creo… no creo que funcionara. Sakura siempre querrá a Shaoran y sería difícil de sobrellevar para Eriol. ¿No?

Es todo tan complicado…yo sólo…sólo quería verles juntos. Se lo merecen. Toda una vida cuidando del otro, mirando por los intereses del otro, velando por los sueños del otro, ¡para nada! Esto…es absurdo. ¡Cómo me llamo Tomoyo que esto no se queda así! Y juro que no lo hago por egoísmo o porqué mantenga esperanzas con Eriol. ¡Lo hago por ellos! ¡Porqué les quiero mucho a ambos!

·······························································································································································································································································

Maldita sea, debería quedarme en mi cuarto y hacer ver que no hay nadie en casa. Lo último que deseo ahora es tener que soportar a una de las locas amigas de mis hermanas, o peor, de mi madre. O puede que quién llama ahora al timbre para joderme la vida no sea otro que Touya Kinomoto pidiéndome alguna memez que se le ha olvidado comprar y recordándome una vez más que me aleje de su hermana. Irónico.

Bajo los escalones con total desgana. Al llegar al pasillo me miro al espejo y veo que aún tengo las mejillas rojas por haber llorado como un crío de dos años. No lo he podido evitar. ¿Qué quieren que les diga? Me duele, me duele mucho todo esto. Jamás creí poder sufrir tanto. Es todo demasiado irreal. Yo enamorado de Sakura, ella de Eriol, su rechazo, el hecho de que ahora ella este con él. Todo es demasiado fuerte para que lo pueda digerir hoy, o mañana, o en este año. Noto como un escozor va llenándome los ojos y aprieto los parpados con fuerza para evitarlo. Tengo que ser fuerte. Tengo que abrir la puerta y simular que no ocurre nada. Al menos, mientras no este solo.

Abro la puerta soltando un suspiro. Pero mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente ante el cuadro. Esta lloviendo a mares y el cielo parece haber oscurecido de repente. Pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. Lo que me deja sin aliento es la persona que espera tras la puerta con la cabeza agachada.

-Sa…Sakura…

-Ella levanta la cabeza y me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Miles de sentimientos me recorren el cuerpo. Alegría por verla allí, tristeza por sus lagrimas, felicidad por saber que no esta al lado de Eriol, rabia por saber que esta así por mi culpa, impotencia al no poder moverme y abrazarla como realmente quiero hacerlo.

-Te odio.

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender sus palabras. ¿Qué me odia? ¿Por eso esta aquí? ¿Para decirme que me odia? ¿Ha dejado a Eriol colgado para insultarme o ha pasado algo entre ellos por mi culpa? ¿Será eso? ¿Han reñido por mi culpa? ¿Pero porqué? Pero la respuesta no llega a mí. En vez de eso, Sakura se avalancha en mi contra gritando una vez tras otra que me odia con todas sus fuerzas mientras golpea mi pecho con un gesto de rabia infantil.

-Te odio, te odio y te odio. ¿cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto justo ahora? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a decirme todo eso cuando sabias que iba a pedirle a Eriol que saliera conmigo? Cuándo al fin había decidido ser feliz sin ti…Como… ¿Cómo?

-Sakura… por favor… cálmate.- Sakura se pone a llorar en mis brazos y la abrazo con fuerza. No entiendo nada pero las esperanzas nacen renovadas en mí. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Yo…yo…no pude…él no… él no…él no me ha querido a su lado.- ¿Eriol la ha rechazado? Eso es imposible.- Él dice que te quiero a ti y que…y que…si no era capaz de decirle a los ojos que sólo le quiero a él no podía aceptarme.

-¿Se lo dijiste?

-Yo no…no…no pude. – el corazón me da un brinco de alegría. ¡Sakura no esta saliendo con Eriol! ¡Esta aquí! ¡En mis brazos!- Quería decírselo con todas mis fuerzas. Quería decirle que le amaba, que lo era todo para mí pero… pero no pude yo… simplemente…no pude. Y te odio por ello.

-¿Por qué no pudiste?

-No…no paraba de ver tu rostro. De pensar en momentos que hemos pasado juntos… de recordar tus palabras. Estaban en mi cabeza todo el tiempo y cuando pensé… cuando imaginé por un momento que tus palabras podían ser verdad… sólo…yo solo…

-¿Solo qué?

-Solo quería estar a tu lado.

-Sakura…- la abrazo contra mi pecho con fuerza. No quepo en mí de la felicidad. Ella me quiere. Sakura me quiere. Por qué esta aquí por eso ¿no? Porqué me quiere ¿verdad? – Sakura… tranquilízate un poco por favor…

La separo de mí con cuidado. Esta completamente empapada así que la siento en uno de los sofás del comedor y voy corriendo a buscar una toalla. Cuando regreso la encuentro acurrucada a un cojín, con la mirada pérdida en un punto imaginario. Pensando en vete a saber que cosas y con una expresión tan triste que parte el alma. ¿Pero porqué esta triste? La quiero, ella me quiere. ¿Cuál es el problema? Porqué… ella me quiere ¿no? No puede haber venido para decirme que no puede estar con Eriol pero tampoco conmigo… ¿verdad?

-Te he traído una toalla. No quiero que enfermes.

-Gra...gracias.- tomo asiento a su lado y la cubro suavemente con la toalla. Ella se aferra con fuerza y se la aprieta contra el cuerpo.- ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate calentito?

-No.

-¿Segura? No es molestia, lo preparo en un santiamén ya verás que rico.

-No. – me incorporo insistiendo sobre ello pero Sakura me agarra de la camisa con su mano.- He dicho que no quiero.

-Va…vale. Sakura, me estas preocupando. ¿ha pasado algo que no me hayas contado?

-Eriol…estaba tan…tan… es mi culpa. Yo le di esperanzas.- esta preocupada por Eriol…aún en un momento como este se preocupa por él y sus sentimientos.

-Sakura…no es tu culpa gatita.

-Claro que es mi culpa. Intenté olvidarte, juro que lo intenté. Y creí que lo había logrado y en vez de eso, vas tú y me dices dos palabras, sólo dos, y yo como idiota dejo pasar la mejor oportunidad de mi vida. Olvido los sentimientos de Eriol, olvido su empeño por hacerme feliz, su amistad y su comprensión, todo, sólo por dos palabras que ni tan siquiera son verdad.

-Sakura, te quiero. No digas que no es verdad porqué yo lo siento cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día. Te quiero. ¿Tanto te cuesta aceptarlo?

-Sí, me cuesta. Me cuesta mucho creerlo. Me cuesta porqué yo no esperaba…no entiendo…no sé como. ¡Son dos jodidas semanas! ¡Dos semanas desde el baile! Es muy poco tiempo. ¿Y si solo estas confundido? ¿Y si te das cuenta de que no soy la chica que querías? ¿Y si me dejas en la estacada con el corazón y el alma rotos? No voy a soportar algo así Shaoran…no voy a poder hacerme esperanzas de nuevo y perderlas otra vez. No puedo…

-Sakura. Eso no pasará.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo?- acaricio su mentón con cariño y la acerco un poco más a mí. Ella se deja. Tiene la mirada temblorosa y los labios abiertos. Respira con dificultad y puedo ver que esta aún más nerviosa que yo.

-Lo sé. Lo siento. Sé que te quiero. Ahora lo sé.

-¿Y porqué ahora y no antes?

-No lo sé. Ojalá tuviera esa respuesta y así poder tranquilizar tus nervios. Pero no lo sé gatita. Simplemente, te quiero. Hoy más que nunca.

-Pero… ¿y si no es suficiente? ¿Y si sólo estas confuso?

-No lo estoy.

-Pero…

-Sakura. No estoy confuso. Jamás he sentido lo que siento ahora por nadie.

-Pero Rika…

-Por nadie Sakura. Comparado con lo que siento por ti, lo de Rika fue un capricho vano e infantil. No tiene punto de comparación a lo que siento cuando estoy contigo.- No dejo de acariciar su mejilla. Este momento es tan mágico, tan inesperado. Ella esta aquí, conmigo. Le estoy confesando mi amor, una y otra vez, y poco a poco voy viendo como sus ojos van aceptando mis palabras. Me acerco a ella hasta estar a unos centímetros de sus labios. Ella parece algo asustada pero no se aparta.- Sakura… ¿puedo…Puedo besarte?

-Yo…

-Por favor…déjame besarte.

Sakura suspira y cierra los ojos. Lo entiendo como señal de aceptación y cierro la distancia jubiloso. Sus labios son tan dulces, tienen un calor especial, suave y cálido. Ella parece no responder al movimiento de mis labios, pero poco a poco empieza a sentirse cómoda, y en unos minutos ambos nos besamos con hambre y sed. Beso todo su rostro con alegría mientras repito su nombre una y otra vez. Estoy demasiado feliz para ser consciente de lo que pasa. De lo que ha pasado. Pero no me importa. Al fin le he dicho lo que sentía, al fin la estoy besando como siempre lo he soñado.

-Sakura…yo…te amo…te amo gatita.

-¿Seguro? ¿Estas completamente seguro?

-No he estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida.

Y sonríe. Una sonrisa enturbiada por las lágrimas pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. La abrazo con fuerza y la recuesto un poco en mi pecho. Pasan los minutos y no nos movemos en absoluto. Se esta tan bien así. Sin hacer nada, sólo con ella entre mis brazos. Oyendo la lluvia caer tras la ventana.

-Shaoran…

-¿Si?

-¿Puedes decirlo?

-¿Eh?- Sakura se incorpora en el sofá. Aún con el camino de las lágrimas dibujado en sus mejillas. Esta muy seria frente a mí.- ¿Decir que gatita?

-La pregunta.

-¿Pregunta?

-Sí, la pregunta que he esperando escuchar de tus labios desde hace años.- Parpadeo un par de veces y sonrío al comprender a que se refiere. Y es que soy un idiota.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo, Sakura?- Ella sonríe entre lágrimas y se lanza a mis brazos.

-Sí, sí quiero.- Yo la abrazo con cariño y beso sus cabellos. – pero prométeme, que nunca me dejarás. Promete que me quieres. Que me quieres de verdad.

-Sakura… mi niña…mi preciosa gatita…te quiero.

-OH, Shaoran. Te quiero. Te quiero mucho.

Beso sus labios una vez más, y otra, y otra. Y no me doy cuenta que ya vuelvo besarla. Nos recostamos en el sofá entre besos y abrazos y siento como el piso desaparece bajo nuestros pies.

DING DONG.

Hasta ahora. Sakura se incorpora y friega sus mejillas con fuerza intentando borrar cualquier lágrima que aún sobreviviera. Sonrío con ese hermoso gesto infantil y beso una vez más sus labios haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Esperabas a alguien?

-No. La verdad es que no.- beso sus mejillas con cariño pero ella me aparta dulcemente.

-Deberías ir a ver.

-¿Para qué? Qué vuelva más tarde. – Sakura sonríe ruborizada entre mis brazos y recibe gustosa otro beso, y otro.

DING DONG.

-Maldita sea.

-Ya te he dicho que sería mejor ir a ver.

-No. Paso. No me importa quién sea, estoy mejor aquí, contigo.- intento besarla pero ella se aparta sonriendo y se incorpora dejándome tirado en el sofá sufriendo el frío de su ausencia.- Sakura…

-Vamos, puede ser alguien importante.

DING DONG

-Esta insistiendo mucho.

-Me da igual que insista todo lo que quiera. No hay nadie en casa.

-Shaoran…- se agacha y acaricia mi mejilla a la vez que pone un puchero hermoso.- ¿por mí?

-OH, esta bien. Pero como sea una amiga de mi hermana la hecho a patadas.

DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG

Abro la puerta irritado con la boca abierta para gritar en la cara del visitante pelmazo pero grande es mi sorpresa al ver entrar un terremoto moreno chillando como histérica.

-¿Por qué no abrías la puerta?

-¿To…Tomoyo?

-Ya te estas poniendo la chaqueta y los zapatos. Creo que sé a que cine iban a ir. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos como Sakura arruina su vida si no te acepta.

-Tomoyo que…

-Se que va a pensar que lo hago por mi, que es un acto egoísta y que sólo quiero alejarla de Eriol. Pero me da igual lo que piense esa cabeza dura de Sakura. ¡Esta cometiendo el error de su vida! Tú eres el chico ideal para ella, y si tú estas enamorado también, no hay discusión. No sé como lo haré, ni como evitaremos que sufra Eriol pero hay que impedir que esos dos salgan juntos. ¡Se harán más daño!

-Tomoyo cálmate ¿quieres?

-No quiero. No lo entiendo y no me da la gana… - Tomoyo se queda a media charla con la boca abierta.- ¿Sakura? – Me giro en la dirección en la que Tomoyo mira con la mandíbula desencajada y veo a Sakura en el umbral de la puerta.- ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Supongo que no cometer el error de mi vida.

-Pero… Shaoran…tú me dijiste…

-¿Te acuerdas que colgué porque llamaban a la puerta? Era Sakura.

-Entonces…¿Y Eriol?

-Antes que nada Tomoyo, que sepas que aunque dices que hablas siempre por mi bien no me lo creo del todo.

-Pero…

-Ah, ah, ah. Estoy hablando yo. Segundo, si hubieras ido a buscarme al cine con Shaoran os mato a los dos porqué si mi decisión hubiera sido otra no tendríais ningún derecho a insistir de esa manera. Y tercero, aunque no estoy de acuerdo con las formas, ni con el método utilizado, ni con vuestra penosa discreción… gracias Tomoyo.

-¿Eh?

-Si no hubieras convencido a Shaoran de que me lo dijera yo ahora no estaría saliendo con él y seguramente no me sentiría tan feliz como me siento ahora.

-¿Saliendo?

-Aja

-¿Shaoran y tú?

-Aja.

-Eso… eso es…¡kawai! – Tomoyo se lanza a los brazos de Sakura que la recibo sonriente. Pero se separa veloz para mirarla con seriedad.-¿Dónde esta Eriol?

-Lo dejé en el parque.

-¿Estaba muy mal?

-Sí, lo estaba.- Sakura agacha la cabeza y reprime las lágrimas.- pero él tenia razón. Yo quiero a Shaoran. Y por mucho que quisiera seguir adelante, siempre hubiera estado Shaoran presente en mi vida. La única persona que con solo dos palabras gira mi vida.- No puedo evitar abrazarla y besarla delante de Tomoyo. Sakura se sonroja pero sigue sonriendo.- Tomoyo…no se como quedaran las cosas con Eriol ahora pero… ¿podrás estar a su lado?

-Eso no hay ni que pedirlo.

-Gracias.

-Sakura de verdad que yo sólo quería ayudar. Era tan injusto que no estuvierais juntos ahora que Shaoran se había dado cuenta al fin y el muy tonto…

-¡Eh! No me llames tonto ¿vale? No todos somos tan despiertos como tú.

-Ya. Bueno. Mejor les dejo solos tortolos.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Eriol?

-No Sakura. Creo que hoy necesita estar sólo con sus pensamientos.

-Puede ser…

-En fin, me marcho.

-Tomoyo.

-¿Sí Sakura?

-Hay algo que quiero que sepas. Eriol sabía que le iba a pedir hoy que saliera conmigo.

-¿Lo adivinó?

-No. Os escucho a ti y a Shaoran hablar sobre ello. También sabía que Shaoran había dicho que me quería.

-Pero…¿cómo?

-No lo sé.

-Dios…entonces debe estar destrozado…ya era suficiente con decirle que saldrías con Shaoran pero… si además había oído tus intenciones…y las de él…

-Lo sé.

-Dios… no ha podido salir peor.

-No.

-Iré a su casa.

-¿Eh?

-Sólo…solo por si me necesita.

-Gracias Tomoyo.

-No me las des. Sabes que…

-Si, lo sé.

-En fin. Ahora si me voy.- Tomoyo se despide con la mano y sale a la velocidad del viento.

Abrazo a Sakura entre mis brazos. Sé que esta preocupada por Eriol y que se siente culpable. No es el mejor momento para exigirle nada así que solo le beso la frente y acaricio su mejilla.

-¿Te apetece ver una peli? Mi hermana ha alquilado un par de buenas.

-¿Eh?

-Tranquila, no son de miedo. Al menos no las dos.- Sakura me mira aún con la cabeza en otra parte y no puedo evitar preocuparme.- Gatita… todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.

-Sí… pase lo que pase…todo estará bien. – no ha dicho esas palabras demasiado convencida pero… supongo que dadas las circunstancias, es mucho más de lo que puedo pedir.

-Vamos, haremos palomitas.

-¿No las quemaras esta vez?

-Prometo hacer todo lo posible para que eso no ocurra.

La aprieto fuerte contra mi pecho sonriendo. Sé que no era el mejor momento, se que no ha pasado de la mejor manera, pero no me importa. Sakura esta entre mis brazos, y con tiempo, paciencia y mucho cariño, todo saldrá bien. ¿Verdad?

Continuará…

**Comentarios de la autora:** ¡Y aquí termino este capítulo! Al fin… chica, con el trabajo que tengo me he vuelto loca para terminarlo. Espero que sea de su agrado. Ahora voy a estar unos días sin poder escribir porqué tengo mucho trabajo en el curro y en dos semanas me voy de vacaciones ¡Tenerife allá voy! Pero en cuanto vuelva, pienso ponerme a tope a escribir el final de esta historia (que ya esta todo planeado) y despedirme de ustedes con una sonrisa. Espero sus comentarios y deseo de todo corazón que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado. ¡Me he esmerado! Un beso.


	25. Capitulo final

CAPITULO FINAL

**Cada cosa en su lugar**

- Shhhh… calla que los vas a despertar.

- Pero es que se ven tan monos…

- Fíjate en Sakura…esta tan acurrucadita y se ve tan kawai dormidita…

- A mi el que me gusta es el pequeño lobo…mira como la rodea con sus brazos… como si fuera su mayor tesoro…y esta sonriendo…¿habíais visto alguna vez a Shaoran sonreír durmiendo?

-Yo no lo he visto sonreír ni despierto.

Sonidos extraños y molestos hacen que el sueño tan bonito que tenía se vaya al caño. Aprieto a Sakura entre mis brazos y recargo mi cabeza en la suya intentando que su calor me ayude a volver a conciliar el sueño. Y es que se esta tan bien así, abrazado a ella, que es inimaginable pensar en levantarse y abandonar la calidez de su cuerpo.

- Fíjate… la ha abrazado aún más. ¿Qué estará soñando para sonreír así?

Pero sea lo que sea ese siseo que oyen mis oídos se ha propuesto joderme el momento. Abro los ojos lentamente y miro la televisión. Esta apagada, como recordaba. ¿Entonces que es ese ruido? Levanto la vista al techo y me llevo una mano a la frente dejando ir un suspiro de molestia. Pero no veo el techo, es más, no diviso ni una sola tonalidad blanca. En vez de eso cuatro pares de ojos me miran burlones y una serie de suspiros y risas los acompañan. Eso explica perfectamente el molesto ruido.

- ¡Pero que demonios…!

- Shhhhhhh… Shaorancito, despertarás a Sakurita, y esta re-mona dormidita entre tus brazos.- Agacho la cabeza y contemplo a Sakura. Es verdad, luce como un ángel así dormida. Y es que esta completamente serena, un estado que despierta es casi imposible en ella. Además tiene las mejillas ligeramente arreboladas haciendo que su rostro se vea infantilmente encantador. Pero…un momento…¿Pero qué estoy pensando?

- ¡Qué coño hacéis aquí! Maldita sea, largo.

- Aish… el pequeño lobo se nos hace mayor y ya esta hecho todo un mujeriego. Primero esa tal Sasaki, ahora Sakura.

- Pero no estarás jugando con Sakurita ¿verdad? Sabes que la adoramos y que por nada del mundo te perdonaríamos que le hicieras daño. Ella esta tan enamorada… ¿a que sí chicas?

- Yo siempre lo dije. Me decía a mi misma. Futtie, Sakura mira con ojitos de cordero a Shaorancito, Futtie, ¿eso que ilumina el rostro de Sakura es un rubor?, Futtie…

- Ya, ya. Lo pillamos.

- ¡Pero es que es verdad! Siempre lo supe, desde que Sakurita cumplió los once años.

- ¿Once?

- Sí, ya entonces quería a nuestro lobito.- una gota muy gruesa se forma en mi frente conforme avanza la discusión de esas cuatro locas. De mientras, Sakura va despertando en mis brazos así que acaricio su cabello con cuidado aprovechando que mis hermanas están concentradas en su tonta charla. Unos ojos verdes como esmeraldas me miran somnolientos y poco a poco un bostezo se dibuja en sus labios. No puedo evitar sonreír, y ella me acompaña en el gesto.

- ¡Aaaahhhhhh! ¡Mirad que habéis hecho! ¡Por vuestros gritos Sakura ha despertado!

- Pero si gritas más tú Fanren que todas nosotras juntas.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!- Sakura da un salto en el sofá al oír a mis hermanas y como si de pronto yo quemara se aleja de mi lo máximo que le permite el espacio del sofá.

- Hay no te apures Saku, que ya hemos visto mucho. ¡Estaban re-lindos abrazaditos!

- ¡Ya era hora que os decidierais tortolos! Estábamos preocupadas. – Sakura mira a mis hermanas con cara de espanto y también con un notable sonrojo en cada mejilla. Yo sonrío a pesar de la situación pues me parece muy mona así, toda avergonzada mientras mis cuatro hermanas se le lanzan al cuello en abrazos.- Felicidades Sakura, ya eres de la familia.

- Siempre lo fue Fimei, aún cuando no era la novia de Shao.

- Es verdad, siempre la hemos considerado una hermana más, y ahora lo será de verdad.

- ¿Os imagináis la boda? ¡Será hermosa!

- Eso si Touya no mata a Shaoran antes.

- Es verdad. Verás cuando se lo contemos, se pondrá como una moto. Yo que tú Shaoran iría buscando una armadura o algo, porqué Touya va a machacarte vivo por tocar a su hermanita.

- Por favor, no le digáis nada. Touya lo mataría y nos pondría miles de impedimentos para que nos viéramos ni para tomar un café.

- Vamos Sakurita, no será tan malo. Touya hace tiempo que sabe que os queréis. ¿Sino porqué iba a tratar siempre así a Shaoran? Esta celoso desde que cumpliste once años y todas notamos que algo más que amistad se cocía.

- ¿Eh?

- Claro, habíamos hecho apuestas de a que edad empezaríais a salir. Aunque nadie a ganado, todas pensábamos que sería antes. ¿Por qué os habéis tardado tanto? Yo había apostado a tus catorce Sakura.

- Yo a los trece.

- Yo pensé que se darían besitos mucho antes…¿os dais besitos ya?

- ¡Shiefa!

- ¿Qué pasa Shaorancito? ¿Te da vergüenza? Pero si es lo más normal. Yo empecé a besarme con chicos cuando…

- ¡No quiero saberlo! – cojo a Sakura de la mano y con cuidado la obligo a levantarse. Ella esta más roja que una cereza pero al ver que me dispongo a salir de allí me sigue encantada. Y es que mis hermanas son atosigantes.

- ¡Eh! ¿A dónde vais? Madre ha encargado una cena deliciosa para todos. – me paro en seco. Maldita sea no lo había pensado. ¿Nos ha visto también mi madre? Sakura se tensa a mi lado y deduzco que se ha hecho la misma pregunta. Así que me giro y enfrento de nuevo a mis hermanas para hacer la tan esperada pregunta.

- ¿Ma…madre lo sabe?

- ¿Si sé qué?- Sakura y yo damos un salto y nos giramos a la vez para contemplar la figura de mi madre en la puerta.- Buenas tardes Sakura.

- Bue…Buenas tardes señora Li.

- OH, vamos. Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Ieran, y ahora que estas saliendo con mi hijo espero que me concedas al menos eso.- Lo sabe. Sakura enrojece aún más si eso es posible y yo dejo ir un suspiro de resignación. Al menos no parece molesta. Tras mi ruptura tan rápida con Rika tenía miedo que pensara que era un mujeriego como creen mis hermanas o algo por el estilo si empezaba a salir con alguien tan pronto. Pero supongo que el hecho de que ese alguien sea Sakura ha ayudado mucho.- Sólo espero que Shaoran tenga claro esta vez sus sentimientos porqué todas te queremos mucho Sakura, y no nos gustaría que sufrieras por su culpa.- Vale, hablé antes de tiempo. Sí me tiene por un mujeriego.

- Madre, yo jamás decidiría salir con Sakura si no lo tuviera claro. Hay mucho más en juego que una amistad vana. Sakura es mi mejor amiga y jamás arriesgaría algo tan hermoso por un capricho.- Vale, muy ceremonial. Pero me ha salido así. Y es que es la verdad. No quiero perder a Sakura por nada del mundo, mucho menos por idioteces como estas. Yo la quiero y nada ni nadie va a impedir que este con ella. Ni siquiera el bruto de Touya. Mi madre me mira con una seriedad que me asusta, y mis hermanas dejan escapar sonrisas idiotas tras mis espaldas. Pero la sonrisa y el sonrojo de Sakura me dicen que a ella esas palabras le han sentado de maravilla. Así que tomo su mano de nuevo y le sonrío.

- Me alegra oír eso Shaoran. Entonces, si es en serio habrá que celebrarlo. He pedido comida para ocho. Llegará en media hora.

- ¿Para ocho?

- Si Sakura, llamé a Touya. No estaría bien celebrar que salen juntos sin él. – mierda, estoy muerto.- Además, si estoy yo cuando se lo digan supongo que no te matará Shaoran.

- Mejor no darle ningún cuchillo por si acaso. Que corte la carne con una cuchara. – Sakura me mira con cara asustada. Las cosas han ido demasiado rápido y lo veo en sus ojos. A penas habíamos aclarado nuestros sentimientos y ahora toda la familia esta enterada. Y lo que es peor, en unos minutos ese "toda" incluirá a Touya.

- ¿Cree que es necesario decirle señora Li?

- Ieran.

- Ie…Ieran.

- No temas Sakura, tu hermano te quiere mucho y es lo suficientemente listo para saber que tarde o temprano pasaría esto.

- Pero…

- No hay peros que valgan. Ya verás que todo irá bien.

El timbre de la puerta nos comunica que el susodicho ya ha llegado y Sakura suelta mi mano como si quemara. No la culpo, yo también estoy asustado. Mi madre camina hacia la puerta y deja pasar al invitado con un saludo amigable.

- He traído vino, ya que nos invitan a cenar creí que era lo mínimo.

- Gracias Touya. Pasa, están todos en el comedor.- El hermano de Sakura entra aún hablando con mi madre y saluda a mis hermanas.

- ¿Y a que viene esta inesperada cena? si me permite preguntar señora Li.

- Celebramos un acontecimiento que esperábamos todos.

- ¿Un acontecimiento?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cual es?

- Esto… creo que yo debería responder a esa pregunta…To…Touya.

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura? A que viene tanta ceremonia. ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que… yo… y… Shaoran y… yo…- Touya me mira con cara de pocos amigos apurándome a contestar.- Shaoranyyoestamossaliendojuntos.

- ¿Eh? Habla bien monstruo.- Estoy a punto de protestar por el apelativo pero Sakura me interrumpe.

- Shaoran y yo estamos saliendo juntos. – Un silencio se hace presente en la sala sólo roto por las sonrisas idiotas de mis hermanas. Touya mira a Sakura como si aún no hubiera hablado, con la misma expresión de antes de saber la noticia y Sakura agacha la cabeza muerta de miedo por su reacción.

- ¿Y que hay para cenar?- para sorpresa de ambos Touya dirige su atención a mi madre y esta le sonríe con ese cariño especial que siente por los Kinomoto.

- He pedido que nos traigan comida preparada. Fideos, arroz y demás.

- Perfecto. ¿Necesita ayuda para montar la mesa?

- OH, sí por favor.- Y así Touya y mi madre empiezan a caminar en dirección a la cocina, al menos lo hacían antes de que yo les parara.

- ¿No gritas ni pataleas ni me llamas mocoso hasta el cansancio?- Touya me mira fijamente a los ojos, con esa mirada de hielo que tantas veces me había hecho correr de pequeño. Pero luego hace un gesto con sus labios que me desconcierta. Una sonrisa, muy pequeña, pero ahí esta para provocarme un paro cardíaco. Estaba preparado para que me gritase, para que me amenazara o incluso para que me pegase un buen puñetazo. Pero no estaba preparado para una sonrisa, por muy pequeña que fuera.

- Sakura, ven con nosotros a ayudar también. Y tu mocoso, mejor que vayas trayendo sillas al comedor.

Sakura corre como alma que lleva el diablo tras su hermano y mi madre y yo me quedo allí en el comedor, completamente pasmado. Mis cuatro hermanas se ríen infantilmente a mis espaldas pero yo no lo puedo asimilar. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¿Los ves hermanito? Touya no es un ogro, además creo que lo sabía antes que nosotras y todo.

- Sí, siempre te miró mal. Sabía que serías tu quién se llevaría a su hermanita.

- Yo creo que con el tiempo se resignó y pensó que mejor Shaoran que cualquier otro. Al fin y al cabo ¿quien mejor que él para Sakurita?

- Queréis callaros. Me enfermáis.

- ¡OH vamos Shaoran! Pero si sólo decimos la verdad.

Suspiro cansado de ellas y negando con la cabeza empiezo mi tarea. Colocar la mesa en el centro de la sala y traer sillas para ocho. Supongo que mañana las cosas tendrán un poco más de sentido, porqué lo que es ahora, estoy tan aturdido que sólo quiero irme a dormir y despertarme mañana con cada cosa en su lugar. Touya en su casa gritando y despotricando contra mí, mis hermanas con sus novios y demás, Madre en el trabajo y Sakura, aquí en mis brazos. Si…ahí es donde estará Sakura a partir de hoy, siempre en mis brazos. Y es que a partir de este momento no pienso alejarme de ella más de dos metros. Aún no me explico como no me he dado cuenta antes de lo mucho que quiero estar con ella. De las ganas que tengo de abrazarla, besarla y…y… Dios…si de eso también. Pero tengo irme con mucho cuidado, es tan…es tan…inocente y pequeñita. Además que los dos somos…bueno…inexpertos en el tema. Pero me muero de ganas de solo pensar que Sakura y yo…bueno que podemos llegar a…dentro de poco… maldita sea… me muero de ganas.

- ¡Shaoran! ¡Ven y ayúdanos con la cubertería!

Dios…que se acabe el día ya…

·············································································································································

- Ya se lo he dicho señorita, el señorito Eriol nos ha pedido que nadie le visitara.

- Ya lo sé pero es que es realmente importante. Ayer no quiso recibirme y lo acepté pero hoy tengo que verlo. Por favor, dígale que soy Tomoyo Daidouji y que deseo verle.

- Señorita, entienda que no puedo molestarle si he recibido ordenes previas de que no lo haga. El señorito no quiere recibir visitas.

- ¡Por favor! Dígale que yo insistí.

- Señorita no puedo…

- No te preocupes Kosue, yo me ocupo de la señorita.- sonrío abiertamente al ver a Eriol al fin. Esta completamente tranquilo y me sonríe brevemente antes de excusar a la chica de sus servicios. – Eres sin duda muy insistente Tomoyo.

- Lo…lo siento. Pero es que estaba preocupada.

- Lo supongo. Pasa por favor. El día esta algo frío así que he pedido que nos lleven algo caliente para desayunar en la sala de estar de la planta superior. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí, sí claro. Gracias.

Sigo a Eriol por la enorme mansión y subimos la escalera que nos lleva hasta la planta superior. Todos los dormitorios están arriba, incluidos el suyo propio. Lo vi la primera vez que vinimos todos a pasar la tarde y me encantó. Es como una librería con una cama en el centro. Hay miles de libros antiguos en los estantes y las cortinas y las sabanas son de un color crema muy suave. La sala de estar es contigua a su dormitorio, supongo que esta destinada a su uso particular. Mi madre también la tiene, sólo que la suya en vez de una sala de estar es un despacho con un ordenador conectado al ordenador principal de su empresa.

- Por favor, ponte cómoda.

- Gracias. – me siento en el sofá con cuidado de no doblar los pliegues de mi falda y contemplo la sala maravillada. Es tan grande como toda la planta inferior de Sakura o Shaoran y tan elegante como cualquiera de las salas principales de abajo. Eriol toma asiento en un sillón situado a mi lado derecho y cruza las piernas mientras deja ir un suspiro.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Yo… sé que no debería inmiscuirme en tu vida Eriol, más a sabiendas de lo que pasó en verano y de que…bueno… de que…

- ¿Te gusto?

- Eh… sí, supongo que es eso lo que quería decir. – me sonrojo por lo directo de sus palabras y siento algo de rabia por la frialdad con que las ha dicho.- pero…es que no puedo evitar preocuparme y cómo… bueno…

- Estas preocupada por el rechazo de Sakura.

- Sí. Además, ella me ha dicho que nos oíste a mi y a Shaoran hablando y quiero disculparme por ello.

- No tienes que disculparte por conversar con Li, Tomoyo.

- Ya pero…es que en esa conversación yo le apoyaba a que se lo confesara todo a Sakura aún a sabiendas de que eso te perjudicaría a ti y no es justo por mi parte y mi situación hacer dichos comentarios.

- Estas en derecho de opinar en la vida de tus amigos Tomoyo, si a ellos no les molesta yo no puedo reprocharte nada.

- Pero…

- Si eso es lo que te preocupa que deje de hacerlo. No estoy molesto contigo.

- No es eso. Yo… sólo quería saber si estabas bien…

- Estoy bien.- le miro intentando ocultar mis nervios. Él esta completamente serio a mi lado, con los ojos cargados de una determinación que me asusta. Se esta encerrando en si mismo y ni siquiera usa ya ese tono burlesco típico de él para ocultar sus sentimientos verdaderos.

- No lo estas.

- OH, ya entiendo. Has venido a traerme la contraria. Diga lo que diga sólo vas a imponer lo que tu crees que ocurre negándote a aceptar cualquier cosa que yo diga que se salga de tus teorías. Si has venido para intentar convencerme de tus ideas Tomoyo, déjalo.

- Yo no…

- O sí, tú sí. Has venido con la idea de que estoy destrozado, que no quiero salir de casa ni ver a nadie porqué me duele en el alma que Sakura no me ame y piensas que voy a coger mis maletas y salir del país con la esperanza de olvidar un amor no correspondido. Y por mucho que yo te diga que estas equivocada vas a irte con la misma idea en la cabeza sin importarte que tal vez, sólo tal vez, no tengas ni gota de razón. – Le miro dolida y agacho la cabeza.

- Esta bien, intentaré no hacer comentarios de lo que yo opine o crea. Dime entonces como estas.

- Ya te lo he dicho, estoy bien.

-¿Cómo de bien?

- ¿Cómo de bien?

- Si. ¿Estas resignado? ¿estas dolido pero crees que puedes superarlo? ¿qué?

- Tomoyo, no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo.

- Lo se, y me disculpo por ello pero…de verdad quiero saberlo.

- Lo que tu quieras me importa una mierda Tomoyo.- le miro sorprendida. Sabía que tras esa voz burlesca había un rostro oculto, pero no imaginaba que pudiera ser tan desagradable. Aprieto el bolso entre mis dedos y me muerdo el labio inferior.

- Es verdad, perdona. Sé que no debería estar aquí. Siento si te he molestado. – me levanto aguantándome las lágrimas y agacho la cabeza a modo de despedida para luego dirigirme a la salida.

- OH, vamos. ¿Ahora vas a hacerme el numerito? ¿Te vas a ir indignada y dolida para intentar hacerme sentir culpable? Eso es ideal. Vienes a consolarme queriéndote hacer pasar por mi heroína y salvadora y en vez de animarme o consolarme como pensabas te vas intentado hacerme sentir mal por no contestar sumiso a todas tus curiosidades ni ponerme a llorar en tu falda. – su voz es tan fría que me duele el alma. Cierro los ojos intentando coger valor para contestarle, pero es difícil responder a palabras dichas con tanto rencor y desprecio. Ni siquiera levanta la voz enfadado como haría cualquier persona normal, él dice las cosas con esa voz pausada y fría en un tono tan bajo que casi hay que agudizar el oído para captar cada palabra. Respiro hondo y me armo del valor necesario para replicar.

- Yo no quiero hacerte sentir mal o que llores en mi falda Eriol.- intento contener las lágrimas con todas mis fuerzas pero veo que mis intentos son en vano. Los ojos están ya cristalizados así que miro a cualquier parte menos a él.

- Claro, por eso te vas como corderita herida agachando la cabeza y la cola y disculpándote lastimosamente.

- Yo no hago eso.

- Claro que sí.

- ¡He dicho que yo no hago eso! – levanto la mirada llena de lágrimas y la clavo en sus ojos azules. Parece algo sorprendido por mi reacción pero borra rápidamente cualquier sentimiento de su rostro.- Yo no quiero hacerte ningún daño o que te culpes por el desprecio que muestran tus palabras. Lo último que deseo es empeorar cualquier dolor que sientas o aumentar tu mal estar con idioteces mías. Pero cuando una cosa me duele, no puedo encerrarla en mi corazón como si nada, no contigo. Quizá pueda negar mis sentimientos con los demás pero frente a la persona que quiero me vuelvo vulnerable y además, tus palabras me duelen más que cualquier otras sólo por ser tuyas. Siento no ser más fuerte o que pienses eso de mí, pero juro que jamás ha sido mi intención venir aquí para molestarte o para consolarte esperando que caigas rendido a mis pies. Para ti quizá el concepto de una amistad desinteresada o incluso un amor desinteresado sea imposible pero para mí no. Así que olvídalo y punto. Sigue tras esa cortina de impasibilidad que te has montado. Yo prometo no venir a incordiarte más.- tras el discurso que me ha salido y arrepintiéndome de cada palabra y de haber sonado tan vulnerable frente a él cojo el pomo de la puerta y me dispongo a salir sin mirarle ni una sola vez más.

- Tomoyo.- pero por mucho que mi cabeza me diga que salga de allí y que lo mande a la mierda no puedo parar lo que me dicta el corazón cada vez que oye su voz. Y me doy cuenta de que si que le quiero, aún le quiero mucho. Me negaba a creerlo, aún intento convencerme de que es imposible. Pero el sentimiento esta aquí, y es él quien me obliga a pararme en mi sitio y no salir huyendo.- Lo…lo siento. Tienes razón. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada y yo te estoy haciendo pagar a ti por ello. Por favor, siéntate y perdona mi mal humor. – me giro lentamente y le miro a los ojos aún con lágrimas en los míos propios.- Por favor.

Y todas mis armas se van al suelo. Y como evitarlo si me mira con esos ojos. Jamás vi ojos más hermosos que los suyos. Y lo son mucho más ahora que parecen abiertos y desnudos ante mí. Por primera vez puedo leer algo más en esos ojos que burla e indiferencia. Había visto amor en ellos en alguna ocasión, pero siempre cuando miraba a Sakura, nunca había visto reflejado ningún sentimiento cuando me miraba a mí, hasta ahora. Pero aún así me resulta difícil descifrar lo que dicen, lo que gritan. ¿Es soledad? ¿Es dolor o tristeza? ¿O sólo es el reflejo de un hombre que pide ayuda sin abrir la boca? Vuelvo tras mis pasos y me siento de nuevo en el sofá justo en el mismo instante en que llaman a la puerta. Una chica entra sigilosamente con unas pastas y dos tazas de te inglés. Eriol le agradece y ella sale tan silenciosa como cuando entró.

- Recuerdo que la última vez que viniste quedaste enamorada del te que prepara Izuna. Así que me he tomado la libertad de pedir que te trajeran un poco. Espero haber acertado.

- Se que con esas palabras casuales intenta aligerar la tensión así que asiento y tomo un par de sorbos. Eriol se recuesta en el sillón tras coger su propia taza y añade dos terrones de azúcar. Con la cucharilla remueve el contenido soplando el humo que se formaba ante sus ojos. Tras darle un par de sorbos deja la taza en la mesa y se recuesta de nuevo dejando que su mirada vague por la lámpara de araña.

- Desde que conocí a Sakura supe que jamás se enamoraría de mí. Éramos muy distintos y ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Shaoran. Así que lo más duro supongo fue el hecho de haberme creado esperanzas estas últimas semanas. No su rechazo o saber que jamás estaré a su lado como lo debe estar Shaoran en estos momentos. Sino el hecho de saber que he sido un idiota al creer por un solo momento que yo la merecía.- le miro intentando ocultar mi sorpresa por su repentino ataque de sinceridad. Pero él sigue con los ojos clavados en el techo y en la lámpara inmóvil que cuelga de él.- No digo que Sakura sea mejor que yo, o que no sea digno de ser amado por alguien como ella, supongo que lo que quiero decir es que la persona que la merece es Shaoran sólo por el hecho de ser algo así como su media naranja. Era irrisorio pensar que ella olvidaría un amor tan fuerte por un chico que sólo conoce desde hace unos meses.

Dejo la taza en la mesa y cruzo las piernas para acomodarme mejor. Al fin Eriol parece mirar un punto diferente, aunque sigue sin mirarme a los ojos, en vez de eso a escogido como presa la ventana que queda a su derecha. Se levanta muy despacio y camina hasta ella corriendo las cortinas para ver el jardín con más facilidad.

- Aún así, al ver que Shaoran no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella y que Sakura estaba decidida a olvidarlo me dije a mí mismo que sería un idiota si no lo intentaba. Ella era lo que yo siempre había soñado. Dulce, cariñosa, guapa e inteligente.

- Y despistada.- Eriol sonríe ante mi apunte.

- Sí…eso también me gusta de ella…esa inocencia y despiste que la hacen parecer una niña pequeña… En fin, me dije que lo intentaría. Que le confesaría lo que siento y que haría lo que estuviera en mi mano para que se enamorara de mí lo suficiente como para darme una oportunidad. Soy vanidoso y creía y creo que de haber tenido esa oportunidad habría logrado que me amara tanto o más que a Li.

- Pero no tuviste oportunidad.

- No, no la tuve. Y por eso cuando oí vuestra conversación con Shaoran, pensé que debía detenerlo. Si él confesaba a Sakura que estaba enamorado esa oportunidad no llegaría jamás. Era obvio que Sakura aún le amaba y que el único motivo por el que seguía adelante era para olvidarle. Pero con eso me bastaba. Sin embargo no me atreví a intervenir. No tenía derecho. Sí Shaoran la amaba y ella a él tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de que sus vidas no funcionan si no están juntos. Y para mí sería mucho más dolorosa haber tenido a Sakura en mis brazos un tiempo para luego ver como se va sin remedio. Además, ella se culparía el resto de su vida.

- Sí, Sakura es así.

- Y por eso cuando vino a la cita y me dijo que aún así quería salir conmigo porqué nadie había echo por ella tanto como yo, le dije que pensara en lo que sentía por Shaoran y que fuera sincera consigo misma. También le dije que él la amaba de verdad, que le creyera porqué era evidente en sus ojos el día que le oí confesártelo. Y ante tal revelación ella le escogió a él. No fue capaz de decirme mirándome a los ojos que me prefería a mí. Y la dejé marchar. Estuve en el parque hasta que la lluvia fue insoportable y luego me vine aquí. No ha pasado nada desde entonces. No sé que ha ocurrido con Shaoran y ella, aunque me lo imagino. También deduje que vendrías porqué te sentirías culpable. Por eso les dije a mis sirvientes que no dejaran pasar a nadie. No me sentía con fuerzas de hablar sobre lo ocurrido. No todo el mundo necesita explicar el dolor que siente para que este se acalle un poco. En realidad, aunque agradezco el hecho de tu visita y tu sentido de la culpabilidad o la compasión que te han traído aquí, no me siento mejor por el hecho de habértelo contado.

- No estoy aquí porqué me sienta culpable.

- ¿A no?

- No.

- ¿Entonces me dices que estas aquí por compasión?

- No. Me preocupo de mis amigos tanto como de mi misma.

- Entonces supongo que habrás ido también a ver a Sakura y Shaoran.

- Yo…

- Es más, te apuesto lo que quieras a que los viste a ambos a la vez y en el día de ayer.- Eriol vuelve a tomar asiento y esta vez si me mira directamente a los ojos. Hay curiosidad en ellos. Pero es una curiosidad destructiva.

- Eriol, no creo que…

- Vamos, quiero saber. Se que he perdido, en realidad casi ni entré en juego, pero me gustaría saber si ha sido en vano o al fin ese par de idiotas se han confesado todos los sentimientos retraídos y están juntos. – le miro dudosa. Pero no hay caso para que oculte algo que sabrá mañana. Mejor decirle ahora todo lo que hay antes de que tenga que verlo con sus propios ojos.

- Fui a casa de Shaoran tras una llamada de él diciéndome que Sakura había salido corriendo tras su confesión y que había ido contigo. Sinceramente eso me cabreó sobre manera y lo siento.

- ¿Por qué lo sientes? Llevas toda la tarde disculpándote y eres la menos culpable en todo esto. Es lógico que quieras que tus dos mejores amigos estén felices y juntos, eso no merece una disculpa.

- Lo sé, pero también quisiera que estuvieras feliz tú y no es justo que la felicidad de mis dos mejores amigos sea a costa de la tuya. Me siento culpable por desear tanto algo que te hace daño.

- Bueno… no tiene caso discutir contigo sobre los temas por los que debes responsabilizarte y los que no. Así que sigamos con lo importante ¿que pasó?- dejo escapar un suspiro intranquilo y continuo con mi relato intentando superficializar al máximo.

- Fui a casa de Shaoran con la intención de ir tras vosotros y ver con mis propios ojos como Sakura se decidía por ti perdiendo así a Shaoran.

- Querías impedir que cometiera un error.

- Yo no… no he dicho eso.

- Pero se ve en tus ojos. Es cierto que conmigo pareces vulnerable y no es difícil leer en unos ojos cuando están vulnerables.

- Bueno… yo siempre he creído que Shaoran sabría hacerla feliz porqué han estado juntos desde siempre y siempre se han cuidado el uno al otro con mucho celo. No entendía ni entiendo como no se había dado cuenta antes.

- Supongo que es difícil ver más allá de una amistad que existe desde hace tanto tiempo. Para Shaoran, Sakura era una hermana.

- Sí, lo era. Pero también había algo distinto y él se iba dando cuenta.

- Supongo que así es. Así que cuando llegaste a su casa para ir corriendo en búsqueda de Sakura y su mala decisión te encontraste con que ella estaba allí con él.

- Sí.

- ¿Lo han arreglado?- suspiro antes de darle la noticia rezando para que su rostro no se descomponga en dolor o rabia porqué de verdad que no me siento con fuerzas de volver a lidiar con su mal humor. Aunque si llega el caso, sé que lo haré de todos modos.

- Están saliendo juntos. – Miro su expresión analizando cada mínimo detalle de ella, pero no puedo adivinar mucho. Su rostro sigue exactamente igual de sereno que antes de la noticia. Eriol se acomoda en el sillón y recuesta la cabeza cerrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

- Al menos ha servido para algo. Juro que si alguno de los dos hubiera optado por dejarlo estar y no perder su amistad por intentar algo hubiera cogido al culpable y lo hubiera llevado a una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

- Sé que serías capaz de hacer algo así con Shaoran, pero Sakura…

- Cierto… - Eriol sonríe levemente. Una sonrisa nostálgica, cargada de sentimiento. No puedo evitar ruborizarme. Estoy contenta de que haya dejado la mascara de impasibilidad por un momento y siga abriéndose un poco ante mí.- Me alegro por ellos. No por mí, obviamente, pero si por ellos. Y también por ti.

- ¿Por mí?

- Sí. Es obvio que esperabas este momento desde hace años. ¿me equivoco?- arrugo la falda de mi vestido inconscientemente con mis manos mientras pienso como responder sin ofenderle o dañarle. Aunque solo puedo ser sincera.

- Estas en lo cierto.- Eriol vuelve a sonreír de forma nostálgica.- Sakura no me confesó lo que sentía por Shaoran hasta hace unos meses, pero yo lo sabía desde que teníamos once años. Se notaba mucho aún cuando ella no era consciente de lo que pasaba. Se ruborizaba escandalosamente cuando el la tocaba, ya fuera amistosamente o con ese cariño que él siempre ha guardado para ella. Se enfurecía cuando una chica se acercaba a él o cuando sus amigas lo miraban bobaliconamente y le pedían su número de teléfono. Gritaba y despotricaba contra cualquiera que hiciera un solo comentario negativo sobre él y por encima de todo, se veía en sus ojos cuando hablaban. Era obvia.

- Sí…se veía a la legua… yo también lo noté nada más llegar. Claro que le costó admitírmelo. Pero al final lo hizo.

- Yo sólo quería ver esa misma luz en los ojos de Shaoran, y a veces la veía, pero otras me daba la sensación de que aún era demasiado pronto para que él lo notara. Sakura era demasiado niña, al igual que yo. Tuve miedo cuando entró en escena Rika, pero siempre confié que con el tiempo él se daría cuenta de que Sakura es la persona que quiere.

- Y así ha sido.

- Sí… así ha sido. Sólo que jamás imaginé la aparición de otro chico en la vida de Sakura. Jamás creí que pudiera tener ojos para nadie más. En eso me equivoqué.

- No lo hiciste, Sakura jamás ha sentido nada especial por mí, aunque ella lo dudara, estoy seguro que se da cuenta ahora.

- Yo no lo veo de esa manera.

- ¿A no?

- No. Creo que en el caso de que Shaoran no sintiera lo mismo que Sakura, ella habría encontrado un nuevo amor en ti. Ella te quiere mucho y una vez curado un amor imposible ¿porqué no? Si sólo hubiera una persona para cada uno no tendríamos la capacidad de decidir.

- ¿No crees en el destino?

- Creo que las cosas suceden por algún motivo, pero no creo que sea cosa de una fuerza superior o de un hilo que guía nuestros pasos. Creo que se presentan varias opciones ante nosotros y que cuando elegimos bien, todo transcurre correctamente y si sale mal aprendemos de error y nos decimos a nosotros mismos que pasó para hacernos más fuertes. – suspiro a la vez que cojo fuerzas para continuar. – Creo que Sakura habría salido del error cometido, que hubiera sido enamorarse de Shaoran, y aprendido a amar de nuevo. Y también creo que tú hubieras sido la persona elegida.

- Entonces según tú soy la segunda opción.

- Dicho de ese modo suena horrible…pero sí, supongo que sí.

- Y basándome en tu teoría para ti yo solo soy un error que superar.- Sonrío abiertamente y me inclino levemente hasta quedar bastante más cerca de su rostro.

- O una meta que alcanzar. – Eriol me sonríe a modo de respuesta. Cojo la taza de te y me la llevo a los labios. Esta delicioso.

- Supongo que tu teoría es tan valida como la de cualquiera. Así que centrándome en tus bases pensaré que mis sentimientos no correspondidos hacia Sakura son para algo que esta por venir, y que aprenderé de ellos y me haré más fuerte. – dejo la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa y me incorporo para luego arrodillarme a su lado. Él parece sorprenderse por un momento pero no le doy importancia.

- Tú ya eres fuerte.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Según tú porque ha pasado esto?

- No lo sé.

- ¿No lo sabes?

- No. Y no quiero saberlo. – me levanto de nuevo y camino hacia la ventana. Eriol me mira con los ojos entrecerrados. Pero la verdad es que, aunque la conversación ha ido mejor de lo que me esperaba tras insultarme como lo ha hecho, prefiero dar el tema por zanjado de momento y no hurgar más la herida. - hace un día muy bonito. ¿Por qué no salimos?

- Yo voy a ir al parque esta tarde.- Eso si que me ha sorprendido.

- ¿Al parque?

- Sakura estrena hoy una nueva obra.

- ¡Es cierto! Con todo esto se me había ido de la cabeza. Y eso que me lo ha estado recordando toda la semana- le miro con los ojos bien abiertos aún sin comprender nada.- Pero ¿Vas a ir?

- Por supuesto. Se lo prometí. ¿Qué te sorprende tanto?

- Pero…

- Sakura sigue siendo una de mis mejores amigas, para mí en realidad la mejor. Así que no voy a dejar de ir a ver sus obras o a pasar de ella por el hecho de que me haya rechazado o porqué salga con Shaoran.

- Eso es muy maduro.

- Yo soy una persona madura.

- Sí… lo sé. Aunque a veces te comportes peor que un crío o que hagas bromas pesadas y de mal gusto.

- Bueno, todos tenemos nuestras cosas.

- Entonces…¿vamos juntos?

- Por mi esta bien.

- Perfecto.

- Tomoyo, antes de nada quiero que una cosa quede clara.

- No hace falta que lo digas Eriol, sé que esta cita no tiene fines románticos ni quieres darme esperanzas ahora que Sakura te ha rechazado. Se que no sientes nada más que amistad hacia mí. Prometo ser buena y no lanzarme a tus brazos a la mínima oportunidad ni hacerte entrar en el túnel del terror para aprovecharme de tu caballerosidad y gritar como posesa mientras me aprovecho de ello para pegarme a tu brazo.- Eriol parpadea un par de veces y luego sonríe tan burlón como siempre.

- Iba a decir que no pensaba subir a ninguna atracción pero vale…lo tendré en cuenta - Y vuelve a tomar te con total tranquilidad.

- Me alegro que hayas calmado el enfado. – Me mira con ojos interesados y luego deja la taza de te de nuevo sobre la mesa para mirarme seriamente.

- Siento lo que te he dicho. Cargaba mi mal estar contigo.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes, ya te he perdonado. – Me mira dubitativo un momento, analizando si mis palabras son ciertas. Y aunque estoy segura que aún no lo tiene demasiado claro, vuelve su atención a la mesa y toma entre sus manos una de las pastas que ha traído su empleada.

- Sé que las chicas miráis mucho por vuestra dieta, sobretodo las pijas populares como tú, pero de verdad te arrepentirás de no probar una de estas. Están deliciosas. Las envía mi madre de Inglaterra.

- Claro que probaré una, tengo una constitución generosa. Puedo comer quilos y quilos de pasteles que no engordo ni un gramo. Es una gran suerte para una "pija popular" como yo.

- ¿Quilos?

- Era un decir…

- No, no. Ahora mismo te pido unas pastas más y me lo demuestras. Eso hay que verlo.- Eriol se levanta de forma cómica para llamar a una de sus empleadas y lo paro con una sonrisa.- ¿Ahora vas a rajarte?

- ¿Cómo quieres que me coma quilos de pastas inglesas y luego suba a atracciones vertiginosas?

- Ya te dije que no subiría a ninguna y tú dijiste que no te aprovecharías de mí en el túnel del terror.

- O sí…si subirás al resto de atracciones… - Eriol levanta una ceja y sonrío. – No dejaras que una dama suba sola. ¿verdad?

·············································································································································

- ¡Bravo!

- ¡Eres la mejor Sakura!

Me encanta el sonido de los aplausos, más cuando unos cuantos de ellos son de mis amigos. Han venido todos. Chiharu, Naoko, Takashi, Tomoyo, Shaoran y…Eriol. Sí, creí que no vendría pero ahí esta. Y me siento muy feliz de verlo sonreír ahí sentado. Aunque debo admitir que tengo miedo de bajar a hablar con ellos. No se como mirarle a los ojos tras lo que pasó ayer.

Supongo que Tomoyo le habrá contado que Shaoran y yo salimos juntos. Pero aún así temo por su reacción. Que haya venido no tiene porqué ser forzosamente un buen augurio. A lo mejor sólo lo ha hecho por compromiso. Eriol es todo un caballero y jamás dejaría de cumplir una promesa. Y le hice prometer que vendría, aunque pensaba que sería en otras condiciones.

No me arrepiento de mi decisión. No…en absoluto. Quiero a Shaoran muchísimo, igual o más que siempre. Y aunque Eriol ha sido un gran amigo y he sentido cosas…extrañas por él. Sé que jamás le hubiera querido de la misma forma que quiero a Shaoran. Puede que el tiempo no sea generoso con nuestra relación y que al pasar de los días nos separe, pero pase lo que pase mi elección habrá sido la correcta. Porqué no quiero tener jamás esa duda en la cabeza. No quiero preguntarme que habría pasado si lo hubiera intentado con Shaoran. Quiero saberlo. Y algo en mi interior me dice, que la respuesta a esa pregunta será positiva. Porqué le quiero.

Bajo los escalones del escenario y camino en dirección a los camerinos entre felicitaciones de mis compañeros. Sé que Shaoran estará allí, yo misma le di el pase a camerinos. Y no puedo evitar sonrojarme levemente al imaginar el beso que me dará cuando llegue. Y es que besarnos se ha convertido en una necesidad. Es curioso, porqué hasta ayer apenas si lo habíamos hecho un par de veces y hoy… es la cosa más normal del mundo.

Y ahí esta la figura de Shaoran. Pero no esta sola. Todos los chicos han bajado con él. Incluido Eriol. Algo en mi se altera y siento que el corazón late a mil por hora. ¿Me besará Shaoran delante de él? No quiero…es decir…claro que quiero que me bese pero…no quiero que Eriol tenga que verlo. No aún. Pero si me aparto Shaoran se lo puede tomar a mal y…

- ¡Has estado genial Sakura! – Tomoyo se lanza a mis brazos antes que pueda decidir que hacer. Así que le devuelvo el abrazo nerviosa.- Lo he grabado todo con mi cámara. Eres un hombre muy apuesto, casi me sonrojo al abrazarte.- Una gota cae por mi frente. Es verdad…voy vestida y maquillada como un hombre. Dudo mucho que Shaoran se acerque a besarme vestida así. Sería raro. Mas teniendo en cuenta que el maquillaje es súper real y casi parece que tengo perilla de verdad con los postizos.

- Yo he hecho un montón de fotos para Touya.

- ¡Yukito! Tú también has venido. No te he visto en las gradas.

- Es que estaba un poco más arriba. Llegué algo tarde. – Observo disimuladamente a Shaoran. Esta justo al lado de Eriol. ¿Habrán hablado ellos dos sobre el tema?

- Sakura, das grima así vestida. Cambiate antes de que te llame Sakuro permanentemente.- a veces me pregunto porqué le quiero, se pasa tres pueblos conmigo.

- Cállate. Lo que pasa es que estas celoso porque Tomoyo dice que soy un chico muy apuesto, más de lo que eres tú.- sonrío un poco al ver el guiño de fastidio en sus ojos.

- Y vaya si lo eres, creo que inventaré una poción que te convierta en hombre y luego te conquistaré.

- Tomoyo…

- ¿Qué? Todos mis problemas amorosos se irían al caño.

- ¿Problemas amorosos? ¿La súper sex-símbolo del instituto? Vamos Tomoyo que no cuela. – miro a Chiharu intentando aguantarme la risa. Si ella supiera que Tomoyo se le declaró a Eriol y este la rechazó no lo creería… pero supongo que aún se creería menos que fuera por mi culpa…¿quién en su sano juicio me elegiría a mi en vez de a Tomoyo?

- Es cierto, soy un bombón.- todos nos caemos para atrás con su respuesta.

- Porqué no dejamos de decir tonterías y salimos al parque? Ahora es el desfile ¿no?

- Y los fuegos artificiales también. – Naoko y Chiharu se miran emocionadas y salen como alma que lleva al diablo arrastrando a Takashi, Yukito y Tomoyo con ellas. Shaoran me mira con una sonrisa cómplice y sale detrás de ellos dejándome a solas con Eriol. Un temblor me recorre la espalda y agacho la cabeza muerta de miedo.

- Has estado genial.- levanto la vista para encontrarme con un Eriol tranquilo y sonriente.

- Bueno…la obra era fantástica. Aunque con un autor tan talentoso era obvio que lo sería. – eso es Sakura, empieza una conversación casual…que no se note que estas al borde de una parada cardiaca.

- Gracias.

- ¿Les has dicho a los chicos que eres el autor?

- No. No me gusta que la gente sepa que escribo. ¿Tú se lo has dicho a alguien?

- No, siempre he dicho que era un chico joven pero no daba nombres.

- Perfecto, no me gustaría que lo supieran.

- Pero escribiste la obra del instituto. Todos saben eso.

- Sí…pero es tarea escolar. No quiero que la gente espere cosas de mí, siento la presión de decepcionarles. Prefiero mantenerme en el anonimato y oír sus comentarios sinceros luego. Si supieran que soy el autor nunca sabría si sus alabanzas son ciertas o lo dicen por ser amigos míos.

- A mi me lo contaste.

- Claro, era la mejor forma de entrar en el mundillo. Eras el enchufe.

- Ah… yo creí… claro…es lógico. – Eriol sonríe levemente al ver mi decepción y se acerca hasta estar a un paso de mí. Toma mi barbilla con su mano derecha y clava sus ojos dulces en los míos.

- Sakura…aunque no hubieras estado trabajando aquí te lo hubiera contado. Sabes que a ti siempre te lo he contado todo.

- Y…¿Y seguirás haciéndolo? – Eriol me mira seriamente para luego esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

- Sakura, ni mil rechazos tuyos podrían hacer que perdiera el aprecio que siento por ti, o la confianza que te has ganado a pulso. Eres una gran amiga por encima de todo, mi mejor amiga y nada cambiará.

- Pero…yo… Dios Eriol lo siento tanto…

- Shhh… tranquila. Anda, ves a cambiarte que se me hace muy raro hablar contigo de estas cosas así vestida. Parezco gay y aunque el protagonista de mi obra lo sea no significa que yo también.

- Cla…claro.

Abro la puerta de mi camerino y miro a Eriol de nuevo. Es muy atractivo, de eso no cabe la menor duda y no hay mujer capaz de negarlo. Además, conmigo siempre ha sido dulce y comprensivo. Aunque Tomoyo afirme que tiene una personalidad incierta tras esa sonrisa burlona, yo creo que simplemente esconde aún más amor y cariño en su interior. Que la mascara que ella dice que lleva no es más que un protector para no demostrar todo lo que siente por las personas que le rodean. Creo que es una protección quizá adquirida por culpa de gente que le hizo daño anteriormente. Quizá gente como yo. Personas a las que el amó y ellos no supieron corresponderle. Pero yo si le quiero, le quiero mucho aunque no de la forma que el esperaba. Y no puedo dejar que salga de aquí sin decírselo. Así que tras unos segundos de una mirada intensa hacia esos ojos que tanto cariño muestran hacia mi persona me acerco a él y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Nada raro o alarmante, solo un pequeño beso como disculpa y muestra de aprecio.

- Te quiero mucho Eriol.

- Lo sé. Lo sé princesa.

Sonrío tristemente. Con pasos lentos me dirijo de nuevo al camerino y cierro la puerta tras de mí no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa. Pero pronto desaparece cuando estoy en la seguridad que esas cuatro paredes me brindan. Y es que odio que las cosas hayan pasado de esta manera. Odio sentirme feliz aún a sabiendas de que Eriol lo esta pasando mal por mi culpa. Odio todo lo que he causado por mis niñerías y confusiones. Me odio a mí.

Dos lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas mientras me dejo caer al suelo tras la puerta. Me las limpio rápidamente y dejo ir un suspiro. Por mucho que quiera ya no puedo echarme atrás y rectificar errores. Y la verdad es que a pesar de todo, si es cierto que algo en mi interior ha cambiado. Ese vacío en mi interior ha desaparecido, ya no esta. Ahora al fin siento que mi corazón ha encontrado el camino a casa.

Me cambio lo más rápido que puedo y salgo de allí. Eriol ya no esta, así que deduzco que ha salido con los demás a ver los fuegos artificiales. Cuando salgo al exterior varios sonidos grotescos llaman mi atención. Los fuegos han comenzado y brillan como estrellas de colores en el cielo. La noche esta algo fría, pero gracias a Dios me acordé de traer una chaqueta fina. Dejo ir un suspiro mientras observo el espéctalo frente al teatro. La multitud esta a cierta distancia ocupando puestos elevados que permitan una mejor visión, o en la noria. Pero la verdad es que los fuegos ya son bastante hermosos desde donde me encuentro. Unos brazos me rodean cariñosamente.

- Creí que no saldrías nunca.

- Lo siento, el maquillaje de hombre es algo difícil de quitar.- Shaoran sonríe gustoso mientras apoyo mi cabeza en sus hombros.- ¿Dónde están todos?

- Tomoyo y Eriol han ido a la noria, los demás están en unos bancos delante de la heladería, han encontrado a Kenshin y ese amigo suyo que actúa contigo y se han unido a ellos.

- ¿Kenshin?

- Ajá.

- Aún no he hablado con él desde el verano. No creo que nunca me perdone.

- Bueno, le entiendo.

- ¿Cómo?

- Yo también me muero de celos de pensar en ello, tu eres mía y de nadie más y no quiero ni imaginarme esa noche que causó vuestro enfado. Así que olvidemos a Kenshin y sus rebotes infantiles, ya se le pasará y con el tiempo volveréis a ser tan amigos como antes.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Claro.

- Eso espero. – miro el espectáculo disfrutando del calor que desprende el cuerpo de Shaoran. Caminamos un poco hasta una banca apartada y tomamos asiento aún abrazados.- ¿Y que pasa con Rika?

- ¿Rika?

- Sí. ¿Harás las paces con ella?

- ¿Cómo?

- No para volver a salir juntos, obviamente, pero ¿crees que volveréis a ser amigos?

- Rika no es como Kenshin, y desde luego yo no soy tan dulce como tú. Supongo que jamás me perdonara por haberte preferido a ti y yo no voy a acercarme más para convencerla.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Por supuesto.- Me aparto un poco de él y le miro directamente a los ojos con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que siento. Pero necesito preguntar.

- Tú y Rika… ¿llegaron alguna vez a…a…?

- ¿A acostarnos?- agacho la cabeza entre avergonzada y celosa. La sola imagen me hierve la sangre.

- S..sí.

- No.- dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio y le miro sonriente. Pero el no luce muy contento.- Pero estuvimos a punto, no voy a mentirte.

- ¿Eh?

- Fue poco antes del viaje a Hokaido. Aunque no salíamos juntos yo seguía molesto con todo y la verdad es que me sentía mas sólo que nunca porqué tú no estabas. Así que quedaba con ella de vez en cuando. Una noche realmente mala, en la que bebimos más de la cuenta, llegamos a mayores sin darnos a penas cuenta y por suerte mi cuerpo había bebido demasiado para poder hacer nada.

- A que te refieres…

- Me refiero a que…maldita sea me resulta incomodo hablar de estas cosas…

- Pero es que necesito saberlo, entiéndeme.- Shaoran observa serio el ruego de mi mirada y suspira resignado.

- No pude tener una erección. El cuerpo no me respondía. Nada ocurrió allí abajo.

- Entonces…¿hasta donde llegaron?

- ¿De verdad necesitas saberlo?

- Sí…quiero saber si… si…bueno…si el día que tu y yo…bueno…eso. Será la primera vez para ambos o solo para mí.

- Será la primera vez para ambos.

- ¿Hasta que punto?

- Bueno… Rika y yo solo llegamos a… a caricias superficiales.

- Ya…¿con ropa?

- ¡Sakura!

- De verdad que quiero saberlo.

- Yo… no… estábamos más bien ligeros de ropa.- Lo sabía. Sabía que era imposible que Shaoran pasara tanto rato con una chica hermosa y no llegaran a nada más atrevido que besos y caricias encima de la ropa. Agacho la cabeza intentando ocultar mi tristeza pero Shaoran toma mi mentón y levanta mi cabeza hasta que no puedo más que mirarle a los ojos.- Sakura, borraría esa noche entupida mil veces si pudiera, pero no puedo. En vez de eso te voy a decir que jamás quise hacerlo, que el alcohol tubo más en eso que ver que mis propios pensamientos.

- Eso no anula el hecho de que…hayas llegado tan lejos con ella.

- Sakura yo…

- No, si no tienes que disculparte en absoluto. Tú sentías algo por ella y no es tu culpa que las hormonas se dispararan. No engañabas a nadie, menos a mí. Yo no era nada tuyo.

- Se que no es mi culpa y no engañaba a nadie mas que a mi mismo al intentar escapar del dolor que me causaba no estar a tu lado como siempre en brazos de alguien que no amo. Se que no tiene caso que me disculpe con nadie más que con Rika sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche pero… me siento culpable por entristecerte. Me hubiera gustado tener el aguante para no hacer estupideces típicas de niñatos mimados e irresponsables.

- Shaoran, no te preocupes, no hiciste nada malo. Lo sabes.

- Tampoco fue algo honorable y me arrepiento.

- Ya… eso me alivia un poco. – Shaoran sonríe levemente y no puedo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa. En la lejanía veo la figura de Eriol y Tomoyo observando los fuegos artificiales. Al parecer la noria estaba ya completa y se han tenido que conformar con verlos con los pies en el suelo. – Son Tomoyo y Eriol.- Shaoran dirige la mirada en la dirección que señalan mis ojos y sonríe levemente.

- ¿Crees que algún día esos dos podrán salir juntos?

- Me gustaría mucho decir que sí, pero no tengo la menor idea. Tomoyo es una chica mil veces más fabulosa, inteligente y guapa que yo pero… no sé que busca Eriol en las mujeres ni si desea enamorarse de nuevo. Sólo espero que ocurra lo que ocurra ninguno de los dos tenga que sufrir más.

- He hablado con Eriol antes de la función. Han venido juntos y Tomoyo le ha hecho subir prácticamente en todas las atracciones del parque.

-¿han venido juntos?

- Sí. Según lo que me ha contado Eriol ella ha ido a su casa y se ha peleado con las sirvientas para entrar.

- ¿Cómo que se ha peleado?

- Supongo que es un decir. Conoces a Tomoyo, habrá insistido hasta el cansancio para hablar con él.

- ¿Eriol y…y tu habéis hablado de…?

- Sí. En realidad he sido yo.- le miro intranquila esperando que continúe. – al verlo venir con Tomoyo y tras una conversación cordial nos hemos quedado los dos solos, obviamente expresamente, ya que Tomoyo quería de repente un helado aunque llevaba un perrito en las manos cuando los encontré.

- Supongo que quería dejarles charlar.

- Eso seguro. Bueno…tras su partida me disculpé con Eriol por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta y herirle a él por el camino.

- ¿Y que dijo?

- Sonrió de esa forma odiosa y me dijo que si alguna vez te lastimaba se ocuparía de llevarte lo más lejos posible de mí y hacer todos los posibles por ocupar tu corazón. Eso claro esta, después de darme mi merecido a base de un dialogo compuesto de puñetazos y bofetadas.

- Eriol jamás sería violento contigo…

- ¿Te recuerdo el golpe que me dio con el palo de la escoba?

- Fue un accidente, creía que eras un ladrón.

- Ya, seguro.

-¡Shaoran!

- Sea como sea lo importante es que tras ese comentario sonrió otra vez y siguió con una conversación cotidiana y normal como si nunca hubiera habido nada que nos incomodase entre nosotros.

- Conmigo también ha sido así.

- ¿Sí?

- Si… me ha dicho que a pesar de todo jamás dejaremos de ser amigos porqué confía en mí y me quiere mucho. Luego he tratado de disculparme pero me ha cortado diciendo que me fuera a cambiar y ha sonreído como siempre dando por zanjado el asunto.

- Muy noble por su parte ahorrarte vergüenzas.

- Eriol es así. Pero me alegra saber que al menos Tomoyo se ocupara de que él no se guarde sufrimientos en el corazón.

- ¿Crees que podrá lidiar con su mutismo? Eriol parece un tipo muy suyo.

- Si pudo contigo que eres el ser más callado y testarudo que conozco ¿por qué no va a poder con Eriol?

- Eso me ha dolido.- sonrío levemente y me recargo de nuevo en él. Esta vez apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.- ¿Puedo hacerte yo también una pregunta?

- Claro.

- Sé que no llegaste a nada con Eriol nunca, entre otras cosas porqué tu misma me dijiste que solo os besasteis pero… la noche en la playa… yo sólo… es que… bueno es que me preocupa pensar si fueron besos simples e inocentes o más... bueno subidos de tono. – me sonrojo hasta las orejas. Por suerte Shaoran no esta mirándome a mí sino que esta con la mirada fija en los fuegos artificiales.

- Bueno… supongo que lo segundo…pero jamás pasaron de besos y caricias superficiales por encima de la ropa. Lo juro y perjuro.

- Sakura…no estoy echándote nada en cara. Sólo que al igual que tu quería saber hasta que punto seré el primero en tu vida. – el color de mis mejillas aumenta al imaginar siquiera en la idea de… bueno de llegar a mayores con Shaoran. - ¿Sabes? Aún no me has besado.

- ¿Eh?

- Desde que finalizó la obra.

- Ah bueno, es que con el maquillaje y luego los chicos y ahora la conversación y…

- Sakura.- le miro a los ojos perdiendo la noción del tiempo al contemplar su sonrisa.- Tu sólo besame.

Pero no me da tiempo que sus labios ya se encuentran con los míos exigiéndome todo el cariño posible. Me dejo llevar por la sensación y por unos segundos olvido todo mí alrededor para dedicarme únicamente al roce de sus labios, la exploración de su lengua en mi boca y el calor de sus dedos acariciándome. Poco a poco se separa por la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones y apoya su frente en la mía dejándome disfrutar del calido aroma de su cercanía.

- Te amo Sakura. – una corriente de pura felicidad recorre mi vientre y siento deseos de llorar.

- Repítelo, sólo una vez más.

- ¿Sólo una vez?

- Al menos una…

- Sakura, mi gatita, te amo. Jamás pensé que pudiera sentir la felicidad que siento con solo besar tus labios y ardo en deseos de descubrir más sensaciones a tu lado, pero por sobre de todas las cosas que nos quedan por compartir puedo decir que nada en el mundo me dará felicidad mayor que amarte y saberme correspondido. Porqué no sabes ni sabrás nunca lo liberador que es para mi decirte te amo mil veces sin temor a tu rechazo.

- OH, Shaoran. Claro que lo sé. Porqué yo comparto el mismo sentimiento. Porque para mi amarte ha sido lo peor y lo mejor que me ha ocurrido en la vida. Pero ahora ya no albergo tristezas, ahora solo hay una felicidad en mi corazón. Felicidad que ha llegado escoltada hasta mi corazón por tu amor y que ahora llena por completo cualquier vacío que antes lo ocupaba. Te amo Shaoran. Jamás creí poder amarte tanto.

Shaoran me besa de nuevo, cada vez más exigente y apasionado. Siento como en cada beso el intenta demostrarme que soy suya y que jamás me dejará marchar. Hay amor en cada caricia y deseo en cada nuevo aliento. Y me siento tan feliz que no quepo en mí. Dos lágrimas bajan por mis ojos como vía de escape a todas las emociones que me envuelven y me abrazo a Shaoran como si fuera a caerme si no me sujeto a sus brazos. Se que a partir de ahora todo será diferente. También se que nunca se sabe que nos deparara el futuro o si esta felicidad que siento ahora irá perdiéndose hasta el punto de extinguirse. Pero sea como sea este momento mágico no me lo borraran ya de mi mente. Es más, por mucho que pueda ocurrir entre nosotros, ya sea bueno o malo, nadie podrá borrar los días que hemos pasado, la vida que hemos vivido. Porque si miro atrás y recuerdo los mejores momentos, puedo asegurar que no he estado ni uno de ellos lejos de la persona que quiero. Porque pase mi infancia estando a su lado y seguiré haciéndolo rezando por **seguir viéndole crecer**.

THE END

Comentarios de la autora: Dios, al fin. Siento la espera pero es que no me venía la inspiración ni sentándome horas y horas frente al ordenador. Pero aquí llego con el final de mi historia, uno solo, que no tuve mucho apoyo con los dos finales y la verdad es que con la falta de inspiración que tengo tampoco me saldría muy bien. Pero en fin, a pesar de ello espero que este final les haya gustado un poco y que no hayan quedado muchos hilos sueltos.

Espero que no haya ido todo muy rápido o que la gente se quede con ganas de saber más sobre Tomoyo y Eriol o cualquiera de los demás personajes. Pero en verdad que la inspiración no me viene y no quería hacerles esperar más.

También aprovecho este final (mejor o peor) para decirles que estoy haciendo varias historias cuando me llega un poco de inspiración y que pronto subiré la que más me convenza. Espero seguir contando con su apoyo y actualizar en breve mi otra historia colgada "El sendero de las sombras"

Les deseo la mayor de las felicidades y espero verles muy pronto por el Fanfiction.

Gracias por su atención y su paciencia y muchos besos para todos.

Con mucho cariño y aprecio. Carrie.


End file.
